In Fields of Purple Amaranth
by Wendy Waddles
Summary: He'd always steered clear of love & its entanglements, especially with any 7th year student. That is until he discovered one he could not live without. Will Severus Snape finally allow himself love or will he push her away forever? Begins one yr before HP AU Storyline
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As always, the usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing from within the wondrous world of Harry Potter, I just like to take a few of the characters out and play with them from time to time for my own personal amusement and to help keep some sanity in life by exercising my mind now and again. Anyone who would like to come along for the ride, I do hope you enjoy yourself, relax and have fun. Thank you kindly for reading. I appreciate you sharing your time as I share my story. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

For a moment or two, she just stared at the ceiling, and then she realized what was wrong. It ought still to be dark or a grainy twilight at the most. Where she was, this was another first, though wasn't it? A warm arm wrapped protectively around her waist and she rolled over, catching his black gaze boring into her, holding a deep look of lust mixed with something she could not quite name.

Then it all came flooding back to her in an extreme rush of swirling images. Her mistake. A slightly miscalculated potion ingredient, the disturbing results as she tested it. His reaction. Barely time to correct it, with a surprising paleness haunting his visage in his haste to do so.

After that, all rules were broken and deemed meaningless as he'd rushed, carrying her into his chambers from the lab. A flurry of rent clothes were followed with wildly lustful screams from her as he took her in such an all-consuming and needful manner to prove that she indeed was still very much alive. She did not object and he appeared most astounded at her encouragement. They must have fallen asleep together afterward, and the strange growing light she was now witnessing were the first of the sun's rays, breaking through the murky waters of the Black Lake, traveling down through to his windows that peered out into its clouded depths.

He observed her icy blue eyes with great care, looking as always for any regret or fear but instead he only saw a sleepy smile as she reached over affectionately to tuck a strand of his black hair back. He knew it was wrong. He knew it had to stop, but each time, she responded to him as if it were the first and as if she might actually feel something back for him. He wanted to know the truth, yet he did not know if he could bear it.

"Miss Zander, you should head back," he stated pointedly but holding a touch of softness in his voice.

"It's Angela, you know. And I will, but only after… ahh… maybe…?" she whispered questioningly, as she tilted her pale rosy lips up toward his.

Was that his answer? He wanted, she wanted and so they did. Her eagerness to give herself to him again fueled his cravings for her even more. They barely spoke but Severus held her close for as long as he dared after.

Slowly they dressed, silently straightening each other's appearance. Bitterly he knew what he now had to do, hating the very thought of it. He wished secretly that he could risk not doing so each time as it was becoming harder. Noiselessly, he escorted her back to the empty common room. One last tender caress of her cheek and searching into those intriguing eyes of hers as he adeptly cast two wordless spells in succession at her. One to Obliviate, and one to put her in a gentle slumber. Then he laid her carefully upon the black leather couch, arranged her robes, and placed an open book in her hands. Retreating back to his chambers, he found himself fighting the ever-growing feelings, yet anticipating his next encounter with her and of spending time with her, his student.

Shortly, Angela awoke as the lazy Saturday morning Slytherin sleepers started their day. Smiling, she mused at how she found herself this time. Would she wait until just before graduation in June or tell him sooner that Obliviate had never worked on her since her cousin first tried it when she was only five? Maybe then, they could finally advance their relationship past all these 'first time' encounters.

* * *

A/N: This story is will be AU of sorts and apart from the prologue, opens during the summer of 1990, a year before young Harry and friends start at Hogwarts. Along the way, feel free to ask questions and share your thoughts and I will always do my best to answer what I can. :)

Now I must say a huge thanks to _Rosewoods Muse_ for providing the lovely two starter sentences. They were given to me for a Muffliato FB challenge several months ago. It was supposed to be a short 500 word piece, building off of those beginning lines. But for me it very quickly evolved into a much larger story that was just bursting to be shared, and to which this became the prologue to. And so now starts our tale...


	2. Things of Necessity

**Chapter 1**

**Things of Necessity**

Angela Zander stepped out into the bright morning sunlight. Closing her blue eyes, she turned her face up toward it, breathing deeply and sighing contentedly as she felt it bathing her entire body, warming her from head to toe. Already it proved to be a beautiful day and she planned to make the most of it.

"Tell Gwen to pop over soon as she can with little Anson," called her Aunt Josephine.

"I shall," nodded Angela. "And I should be back before dinner."

"With how the two of you are when you get together?" Aunt Josephine laughed. "I won't expect to see you before nightfall."

Angela grinned, knowing this was probably much closer to the truth. She offered a quick wave before Disapparating, and moments later, she reappeared at the start of a long curving street. Despite the early morning hour, there were already quite a number of witches and wizards bustling about their business. Slowly turning all around and taking in the sights, she searched about for her cousin, Gwen. Angela was just beginning to wonder if her cousin had overslept or if she was just running behind when she was overcome with a terribly annoying and light tickling sensation running throughout her body. Angela snorted and knew at once Gwen had arrived. Refusing to give into the giggles that the charm threatened to elicit from her, she bit down hard upon her lower lip while grasping her own wand to dispel it.

"Caught you off guard yet again, Ang!"

Angela whirled around to face the voice behind her trying to look surprised, but at the same time, she cast a silent stinging hex on Gwen toes. Gwen gave a tiny lurch forward and proceeded to stomp her foot on the ground like an angry bull. The two cousins caught each others eyes and broke out into peels of laughter, tightly hugging one another after Angela released the hex.

Gwen pulled back and playfully fluffed the bottom of Angela's large dark curls, "Ohhh! I love this new cut on you. Frames your face perfectly! Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Thanks!" Angela beamed. "You really like it? How about The Burning Rose?"

"Yes I do, and yes The Burning Rose would be delightful. There's a new waiter who works there - he's utterly gorgeous!"

"Gwyneth Etheridge! You're married!"

"Yes, rather happily. Oh, I adore my Everett dearly, though my eyes are not at all broken and that certain waiter is needing to be drooled over." Gwen giggled mischievously as she grabbed Angela's hand, pulling her in the direction of the eatery.

After they'd ordered and had been served, Gwen nudged Angela's foot under the marble table, "Well, don't you agree?"

Angela gave a soft smile. "Yes, he's quite handsome."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know, he's too pretty and blond for your taste, isn't he?"

"A bit."

"You know, I'm dying to see who you finally end up with someday and what sort of wizard he'll be," mused Gwen, with a shake of her head.

Angela smiled happily, not letting her thought of _'he'll be nothing like what you ended up with, the nasty arse'_ betray upon her face. "I do wonder as well. Might take a few years though. I for one, don't plan on marrying the week after graduation, like you did. And who knows," Angela added, giving a shrug. "Maybe no one."

"Come now. Don't be ridiculous!" sighed Gwen. "You're about to be a seventh year and there's bound to be a guy or two, or perhaps even several who have caught your eye from one of the Houses. Or maybe there's someone you've caught the eye of, hmmm?"

Angela kept her face as calm and blank as she could. She didn't know of anyone with an active interest in her at the moment, but in the past few months she had become rather enamored with a certain raven-haired professor of Potions. The merpeople of the Black Lake would have to walk out of it on their own fins before she'd ever make that confession to Gwen or anyone else who breathed.

"There are a few good-looking guys but I'm not you, Gwen. They don't fawn over me like they did you. I'm not the one with the long golden locks, the figure that curves on forever and with the face of a goddess," Angela said, hoping to deflect the questioning off of herself through a bit of flattery.

Gwen smirked and waved a hand in her face. "Oh, no! For once, this isn't going to come back around to me. We're going to do something to start a change in that little attitude of yours. You're pretty enough in your own right. There's a perfectly wonderful wizard waiting for you and I'm going to help you snag him up!"

Angela knew better then to do so but she indulged Gwen. "Like how?"

"Shopping-spree time! Gotta first catch his eye by how you look," cried Gwen, who hastily slapped down a few galleons and yanked Angela out of her seat, heading for the door.

Seeing the wild determination in her cousin's eye caused Angela to chuckle to herself. Shopping with Gwen was a marathon event that could tire even a dragon. She didn't mind shopping with Gwen as she knew her cousin had a muchbetter fashion-conscience eye for clothes than Angela did. But over the years, she was learning and developing her own style, quite different from Gwen's.

Once outside, Gwen's sharp hazel eyes surveyed the magical shop offerings that lined either side of the winding street."Ahh, I know! We'll start on the inside and work our way out," she announced, whisking Angela off toward a bright purple building. "Selena's Sassy and Silks for... you know, the most important stuff. All the pretty little nothings that really matter the most… Lacy color-changing bras and see-thru knickers, tiny satin panties that wiggle-n-giggle, charmed corsets…."

Angela groaned, and the battle of wills began as Gwen argued until she was almost blue in the face. There were certain clothing articles that Angela drew the line at and shrinking hipster undies that crooned rather lewd statements when touched were on that list. Possibly even at the top of it. Gwen may be five years older, but sometimes, Angela wondered which of them really had more common sense over things.

"Oh honestly, Angela! These are things… well, things of necessity!" she said making a grand sweeping gesture around the store. "And it happened to be a darling black pair of _these_ that got me all the way with Quidditch Captain, Will Banford, my seventh year. _Every _girl _needs _at least one pair."

Angela raised her brow and snorted, "Somehow I doubt it was on the panties alone…."

Gwen playfully smacked Angela's arm. "Oh hush. You know what I mean."

Still Angela retained a firm _no_ over them and wondered off to see what other selections - a little less provocative, as well as silent - would catch her eye. She had her own style that she preferred to define. Soon she found herself browsing a classier section of the lingerie store. All at once, several items caught her eye and she began sorting through colors and sizes of calmer, yet alluring enough bits of lovely lace, satin and silk. Angela surprised herself with the growing pile of delicates she was collecting. Once satisfied over her decisions, she headed around the store in search of Gwen, only to find her in the section brazenly entitled _Lusty Lotions and Lover Potions._ Angela rolled her eyes and groaned, trying to force the awful image of her cousin and husband using any of the obscenely labeled bottles.

As she waited, a self-spinning rack of cute printed panties caught her eye and she thumbed through them, selecting a few. For a brief moment, the thought of what her professor would possibly think about them dashed through her head. Angela blushed lightly and couldn't help but collect a pair with cauldrons and potion vials on them to add to her purchases. Finally Gwen joined her, ready with her own items and looking through Angela's stack, she even gave an approving nod to a few of the items.

The rest of the day with chock full of continued shopping and purchases, chattering and gossip. Angela managed to squeeze in collecting the last few items from her Hogwarts supply list and then they ended the day with dinner at the posh Tempting Toadstools restaurant.

As they made their way back to the area of street where they'd first met that morning, they fiercely hugged each other goodbye.

Angela pulled back and smiled at her cousin. "Your mum said to pop over with little Anson as soon as you can."

"Yes, in fact, tell her we'll be there on Friday and that Anson will definitely expect a chocolate frog or two. Oh, no! You'll head back to Hogwarts on Thursday, won't you?"

Angela nodded, feeling a little tug of nervous excitement wash over her at the thought of soon seeing those dark eyes of her favorite professor. She wondered briefly if all the crazy feelings and stirrings would still be as strong as they were at the end of the last term when she returned to Hogwarts.

"Well, I must admit I'm a bit jealous of you. Seventh year was my absolute favorite year and I'm not saying that because of all the really fabulous shags I had either." Gwen let out a tinkling laugh, then narrowed her eyes to hold a more serious tone. "I bet you find him this year."

"Who?" Angela asked.

"The wizard of your dreams…" Gwen said wistfully. "The wizard who will sweep you off your feet as you fall madly in love with him."

Gwen's dreamy words echoed softly about in Angela's head as she lay in bed much later that night. Angela thought she may have already found that wizard, the one who could sweep her off her feet. Letting out a quiet breath, Angela's lips twisted into a small frown. Despite being a Slytherin, it was utter and sheer foolishness to think anything would ever come of it. There was no amount of shrewd cunning that could get her what she desired. It would always remain one-sided and secret, even well after her feelings for him might pass. Eventually she knew she would have to give up this silly fantasy and move on. But not yet. She would allow herself a little more time to dream about him. There was a whole school year to get through with seeing him daily and Angela could certainly continue to dream about him. After all, he had become her own secret little necessity.

* * *

A/N: Now, you've properly meet Angela. And, now you know who she has a little bit of crush on. One can only wonder how _he_ would react to such knowledge! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Dwelling on the Dream

**Chapter 2**

**Dwelling on the Dream**

He strode silently along behind, though never quite close enough to reach her. Her soft, quick step caused her thick dark curls to bob gently as they fell to just past her shoulders. When she reached the end of the dim corridor, she paused, glancing back toward him with a sweet inviting smile upon her light rose-colored lips and a look of excited anticipation in her icy blue eyes. Then she pushed open the heavy wooden door to the left, waiting just inside the empty room for him. He entered, swiftly closing the door behind them but as he stretched out his arms to embrace her, she vanished and he woke with a start.

Severus Snape sat up, drawing the palms of his hands across his forehead to wipe away the sweat. It was that same dream again, as it had been for the past two weeks. Some nights, he would advance further along in the nighttime fantasy, but never enough to satisfy his deep longing of holding her close to himself. Something about her made him feel so alive and needed. Wanted. And somehow, he felt that she needed him as well. Stranger still was the innate knowledge that told him she was someone he already knew, yet he could not place her. But it could not be. There had never been such a lovely woman in his life and he believed there never would be. So day after day, he existed in his dreary life, drudging along, waiting now each night for the dream to return and eagerly anticipating it. Severus planned to enjoy it as long as it lasted, though he accepted that the start of the school term in two more weeks would signal its ending.

Sadly, those two weeks sped by at an alarming pace. With a melancholy heart, he bid the mysterious beauty of his nightly hauntings goodbye as he left his home, bound for Hogwarts. He did not expect the dreams to continue there as he believed its recurrence was simply nothing more than a manifestation of having too much time alone. Severus always prided himself in staying free from the entanglements of love and the consequences that come with relationships. Yes, he often was lonely but he held high expectations for himself and could not afford to allow the distraction in his life, interfering with his work, his goals and his mission.

Early evening of the next day, he found himself sitting stiffly through the start of term sorting and opening announcements, willing the time to pass more quickly by. Scanning the Great Hall, he thought that this current year looked to be no more promising then the ones previous. At last, the feast appeared and while carefully selecting his fare, his eyes sifted to observe his own House table for closer inspection. With fork midway to his lips, he saw her - the woman from his recurring dream. His pulse quickened as he stared, watching her sitting there, laughing and conversing happily with those seated around her. It was almost as though she felt his intrigued gaze, causing her to break away, and turn her head toward the high table. Their eyes meet and held each other for a brief moment. In less than a heartbeat, it pushed everyone and everything else from his mind.

She smiled charmingly up at him, her icy blue eyes shining intensely as if the smile were for him alone. He gave the curtest of nods at her then continued his dinner with a calm, well-placed facade as his thoughts whirled in a frenzy. The staff seated on either side of him promptly gave up at engaging him in any conversation, though he was now to preoccupied to have even noticed their attempts.

His mind began to analyze his discovery. Why her? And was he even certain it was her that he had been chasing in his nightly dream? Yes. Yes, he was sure and without any doubt that it had been Angela Zander, a seventh year, who he'd enjoyed the pleasure of following and watching within his dream for the past month. Severus begrudgingly admitted to himself that he thought her to be quite pretty. He'd never before had such opinions on any student and knew he should not have such views even now.

All at once he reconsidered the possibilities for this coming year but as soon as he did so, he tossed any hopes aside. For she was a student, _his_ student and within his _own_ House. Nothing could and should ever come of this, it would be wrong in so many ways. Plus, she surely would never think on him in such a manner. He vowed to think of her no more and tried to repress the strange seedling of feelings he felt now tied to her.

It was then Severus remembered that immediately following the feast, he would be meeting with her as she was Head Girl this year. He would have to figure out how to keep her at a lengthy and safe distance from himself until whatever this was passed. Once the students were dismissed for the night, he headed to his office to meet with Angela and the two Slytherin Prefects, trying to keep a strong clear head and holding the resolve that this would be his quickest meeting ever. Useless became the effort though. After the basic assigned duties were given, he found himself ordering off the prefects and spending the next two hours lingering over every possible detail he could share with Angela concerning her responsibilities.

Later, back in his chambers was when he dismally remembered offering her the rare option of private advanced potions lessons, over and above the norm, due to her surprising and uncanny aptitude for the subject. Severus had only ever made the offer to three other students, all male, in the past nine years. Angela was the first girl to come along that actually impressed him and he remembered with a small grin just how excited she'd been over his offer as her actions alone gave it away. He would keep to his word and provide the extra lessons but certainly limit them to being only once or twice a month, if that, thus keeping his interactions with her to the bare essentials just out of caution. However, the thought of spending time with her alone stirred up a volley of long-repressed desires and feelings. Again, he swiftly shoved them aside, trying desperately to lock it all away. Dreaming about her was one thing but ever allowing it to become some part of a tangible reality was another thing entirely.

Still feeling highly perplexed over the whole matter, the sight of a brand new, black leather journal on his small writing desk suddenly caught his eye. Dumbledore's standard start of term gift to every teacher each year. Severus never bothered with such proclivities as keeping a journal and usually just vanished it on the spot. But at the moment, this one lay there, tempting him to mark upon it. Hastily inking a quill, he sat and began scratching away. And it was an extremely rare moment where he allowed forbidden thought to become word….

* * *

A/N: A wise wizard once said, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Wonder what Severus might say to that?

And how do you think she reacted over that offer of private one-on-one potions lessons? :D

I want to say a lovely thanks for the kind reviews so far and for adding my story to your favs and alerts! Gives a girl such wonderfully warm fuzzies... ;)


	4. Realization

**Chapter 3**

**Realization**

_1, September 1990_

_That infernal meddler and interferer of all things presented the staff yet again with the ritualistic start of year journal. He always insists that we write in them at least once. This year I don't know why I feel thus compelled as I usually prefer to just destroy the wretched nuisance._

_I must confess after tonight's opening feast and settling of students, I am left reflecting upon a certain young woman who has unknowingly caught my eye. Pity on her if she knew it and shame on me for allowing it, for she is of my own house and this year's Head Girl._

_Upon briefly meeting her eyes across the Great Hall, I've discovered it is she I have been dreaming of nightly for the past month. Those intriguing icy blue eyes could belong to no other lovelier a being than she and I believe her quite captivating to look upon, though she is no stunning vixen with the body of a goddess. For those types I cannot stand with all their false airs and assuming ways._

_No, but she is pretty as a whole, a natural kind of pretty, not glamoured with gads of charms and makeup. Her round face is attractive with light rosy lips that are enticingly plump and her skin, a flawless alabaster. Large curls of deep mahogany touch just past her shoulders._

_I find her intelligent, yet quiet. She does not inflict herself on others unwittingly. Her voice is pleasantly soft, not cutting and sharp, nor is she crass in her speech. There are times she may have a propensity to giggle but the sound is not offensive, like some girls who should just blow a foghorn when they laugh as it would be more pleasing to most ears._

_She is rather extraordinarily gifted at potions though not so much so in other subjects from what I know. I had offered her private lessons for this year, but do not perceive that as a wise decision on my part now. But the way she understands potions is altogether cunning and creative. She manipulates a caldron with gentle ease and finesse, taking great pride and careful skill in assembling and preparing her ingredients as her small hands cut with grace and certainty._

_They are beautiful, her hands and earlier tonight I found myself staring at them as she rested them on the edge of my desk, listening eagerly to her newly assigned duties as Head Girl. For a moment, I found myself wondering what they would feel like upon my…._

Suddenly, Severus realized what he was doing and ceased in an instant. Dropping the quill, musings unfinished, he stared down at his own rough, calloused hands and long, bony fingers. She would never give him a moment's notice or consideration and here he was writing out his whole internal dialog on what he thought about her. Whatever this was, he could not permit it. It stopped. _Now. _With a sharp, disgusted snarl, he slammed the yearly leather-bound journal shut and threw it into the crackling fireplace to be hungrily engulfed by the golden flames.

Severus shuffled off to bed feeling mortified over having allowed the first thought, let alone the rest that rapidly followed. A while later, he let out a long hissing sigh, rolled over and punched his pillow, trying with great effort to rid Angela Zander from his mind. He hoped to avoid anymore dreams involving this student, no matter how pretty he may think her to be. Useless were his endeavors though, as he soon discovered that one is not always the master of his own dreams. For in the morning he awoke with the vivid and tantalizing memory of finally holding her close, within his arms and stroking her soft cheek with his fingers just before touching his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: I know it made for a rather short chapter but I thought ya'd like a little peek at his journal entry before it went up in flames. Don't worry, I was quick and he didn't catch me but I did singe my fingers! LOL! So that recurring dream of his is becoming all the more tempting... Poor Snape...

Thanks for reading! Keep sending those warm fuzzies and I'll keep posting! ;)


	5. Floating on a Cloud

**Chapter 4**

**Floating on a Cloud**

The first of September dawned golden and bright. Angela rose early, eager to finish her last bits of packing. After an enjoyable breakfast with her aunt and uncle, her belongings were gathered and they apparated to King's Cross Station with her to see her off. Promising to owl them regularly, she bade her tearful aunt and solemn uncle goodbye and quickly joined up with a few good friends on the train. The trip to Hogwarts seemed unbearably longer than in years previous but at last, she found herself seated in the Great Hall.

As the food appeared, she caught herself looking up at the head table, and Angela felt her heart give a jolting backward flip-flop of excitement as she made eye contact with Professor Snape. She couldn't help but smile sweetly at him and he returned a tiny nod. Angela wondered briefly over the odd mix of surprising puzzlement she found upon his usually unreadable face. But getting a hold of herself, she forced her eyes away from him, feeling her cheeks starting to blush.

Angela sat quietly, picking lightly at her food, smiling and attempting to take in her housemates conversions while in all actuality, she was considering and pondering her professor. Not only were the feelings still there, it appeared they had grown in magnitude over the summer. Angela could not pinpoint the exact moment the odd fondness toward Professor Snape had started, but she knew she'd become fully aware of it the previous spring. It was just after her seventeenth birthday in March when she realized there to be something about him that caused her to go slightly weak and almost breathless at times.

In the beginning of it all, she told herself it was just a stupid school girl infatuation, trying hard to ignore it. It meant nothing. At first, Angela figured that she only admired him due to the fact she'd long looked up to him as her Head of House. Or maybe for the simple fact that he was so brilliant in his teaching of her favorite and best subject. She acknowledged that it was all wasted, misplaced and misguided affection and she tried desperately to focus on boys closer her age and not someone who was eleven or twelve years older than her. It was silly to ever think he would or could fancy someone young like her.

But try, try, _try_ as she might, she quickly found herself becoming even more preoccupied with him, especially during her free time and most definitely in each advanced potions class. Her only saving grace was in being highly gifted and talented in her own right at potions, because Professor Snape was driving her to utter distraction most lessons. Listening to his deep, rich baritone while watching his precise movements and his carefully calculated mannerisms left her very hot and bothered during class. Thankfully due to her skill, Angela could keep enough wits about her though to always correctly complete each and every assignment to perfection.

It was thinking about her almost engrained talent at potions that brought her to her most treasured, yet quite equally embarrassing moment involving him. She remembered it down to the tiniest detail along with every word he'd spoken. Apparently without even knowing it, she had met and far exceeded his outstandingly high expectations for the science and art that was potion making, for she had received a summons to see him on the final morning of her previous term.

When Angela arrived at the requested time, Professor Snape was engaged in sorting, organizing and inventorying a wide variety of ingredients and items piled about in his office. He barely glanced up from his task when she knocked at the open doorway and just motioned for her to enter by a swift wave from his hand. Angela could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she headed toward him along the left side of his desk. So loud she thought it, she was convinced he would hear it once she stood before him.

She wondered what he could possibly want as she was certain she had aced her final exam just like ever other he'd ever given. A fact she was quite proud of. Angela stopped a few feet from him, hands clasped together in front of her, waiting and biting slightly at her bottom lip as the nervousness was building. She wasn't scared of him but being alone with him and knowing her thoughts toward him was a most curious situation. Professor Snape remained engaged for several minutes more before looking or speaking to her. She took the time to will herself into a somewhat calmer state. Angela managed to keep a confident look about her while her internal thoughts raged about. Finally, after dropping the last of the empty vials into their holders and placing them on a shelf, he turned to face her. He folded his arms together across his chest and stood surveying her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Miss Zander," he began in a rich quiet tone, "You have succeeded in gaining my attention and that is no easy feat. With your impressive and natural talent at potions, it is clearly evident that even the advanced classes are of no challenge to you. Am I correct?"

She had gained his attention? Angela stood stunned for a moment before truthfully answering, "No sir, they're really not."

"That being the case, I am willing to offer you private lessons for next term with the understanding that I will have much higher expectations and will tolerate no foolish or inadequate behavior. I rarely make such an offer as this and I refuse to have my time wasted. Is that clear?"

A slow smile spread across Angela's lips as she could hardly believe his incredible offer. Did he really think her foolish enough to turn it down? The chance to learn so many more advanced techniques and detailed brewing practices from him would be a thrilling honor.

Even now she still couldn't believe her ridiculous response though to his offer and its memory caused her to blush a deeper shade. In her surprise and excitement, Angela uttered a tiny gasp as all power of thought left her mind momentarily, propelling her forward to hug Professor Snape. It was extremely quick, and she wanted to die the moment she realized it and caught herself in such action. Jumping back from him, she fiercely tried to look away but her icy blue eyes locked and melded into his deep black ones. If the hug had startled him, he hid it well but she wished for the floor to swallow her up whole for having taken such a random liberty. What had gotten into her? He was her professor _not_ some random boy she could flirt with.

"A simple yes would suffice, Miss Zander," he said in a slightly breathless and disconcerted tone with a sharply arched brow.

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir. I would most definitely be interested Professor Snape, and I promise not to let you down in any way."

"Very well then. I'll provide you with an evening schedule for the lessons sometime after start of next term."

"Thank you, Professor."

He raised his brow again and smirked at her, "Don't thank me yet. My lessons will be anything but easy."

Angela tried not to swallow as hard as she felt she needed to before she quietly replied, "Yes sir."

They both stood regarding each other for a long moment before he broke the somewhat awkward silence.

"You're dismissed, Miss Zander."

With a soft smile, she simply nodded, turned and headed reluctantly back to the door, fighting the urge to squeal with happiness. Upon reaching it, she paused a second and glanced back, trying her best to commit how he looked at that moment to her memory. He had turned slightly away from her, reaching for a stack of scales. Even his profile was most striking and commanding she thought.

"Enjoy your summer, Professor," she offered with a sincere smile.

His arm froze as he reached up to place the scales on a top shelf while he curiously surveyed her. Though he made no reply, the corners of his mouth rose briefly in what Angela considered his closest expression to a real smile. It had taken her several months of careful observation to discover this one small fact about him. It was not the same kind of smile he forced when showing general courtesy to a fellow teacher or even close to the large smug smirk he held in Slytherin's victories. Seeing him share just one of those tiny smiles with her pushed her up through the roof to float blissfully among the clouds.

After slipping back out the door and quietly shutting it, Angela had dashed for it. She could not believe she had just dared to hug Professor Snape. What had possessed her to do such a thing? She doubted anyone else had ever been as stupidly bold as she had been to do that.

Even now still, several months later, her heart continued racing from the experience as she thought back on it. And she couldn't help but think about how wonderful it had felt to be so close to him. Warm, little tingles fired through her just from thinking on it all again.

Suddenly, a quick tug on her arm pulled Angela most unwillingly out of her reverie. Looking around her, she realized most all in the Great Hall were standing to leave, heading to their dorm rooms for the first night of the term. Then turning up to the sandy-blond and curly-haired figure standing beside her, Angela smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out there for a bit, Brody."

"I'll say you did. Guess you'll be needing to meet up with Snape now."

"Huh? How'd you know?" she asked, shocked as she had decided not to tell anyone just yet about the private lessons, not even her best friend, Brody Harper.

"Ummm… Angie, everyone knows that you're Head Girl and that they meet with the Prefects and heads of House after the starting feast. Just how far away did you zone off?" he laughed.

"Oh. trust me you _don't_ want to know. Sorry, it just seemed like such a long train ride this year and I'm very ready to turn in, guess that will have to wait though."

"My, my the high price you pay for being so cunningly dependable and ambitious." Brody threw his arm lightly around her shoulder, smiling and said, "Come on, I'll walk you to Snape's office."

It wasn't until three hours later that Angela finally found herself falling into bed, thinking most fondly on the time she had just spent with Professor Snape. Surprisingly, he had been in a rather agreeable mood. After dismissing the prefects, he spent time going over her duties in detail and provided her with a schedule that showed when she would occasionally be patrolling the castle at night with him or other teachers, as well as certain intervals that she was to report to him. Angela couldn't help herself. She thought of every possible question to ask him, making sure to phrase them as genuinely sounding and as intelligently as she could and not at all as if she were stalling for more time alone with him.

Once all was explained in thorough detail, Professor Snape proceeded to take her on a tour of the most effective route in patrolling the corridors, while covering the most area in the shortest amount of time. As tired as she felt, there was something soothing about being in his presence. Angela wished she could continue walking with him through the empty halls and classrooms for the rest of the night.

With a long, happy squeal, she rolled over and hugged her pillow tightly, grateful for the fact that there was no one around for her to disturb with how giddy she was. One wonderful advantage to being Head Girl or Head Boy was in getting one's very own room. No messy or noisy roommates to contend with this year, no more disputes over bathroom schedules and no petty cat fights. As she lay there grinning in the dark, she suddenly realized he still had yet to give her the promised schedule for the private potions lessons. Now she would have even more visits to look forward to and wondered just exactly how frequent those lessons would be. Weekly private lessons would be completely and absolutely heavenly. Alone. With _him_. Something deep within her promised it was going to be an absolutely wonderful and thrilling year.

Just before drifting off, Angela envisioned seeing Professor Snape and hearing his rich silky voice. She allowed the way his voice wrapped around each word he spoke like a warm, luscious velvet blanket, to wrap around her and caress her into a peaceful, contented sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, I for one can't think of a better way to fall asleep... Oh wait, scratch that. Yes I can!

Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter and how things are starting to unfold and develop! As always, I'm eager to know what you think. More intriguing times are coming, that's for sure... :D


	6. Flights of Fancy

**Chapter 5**

**Flights of Fancy**

Severus started his morning extra early, in quite a huff after waking from his dream involving Angela Zander and her wondrous lips. He threw himself into a slew of unimportant and menial start of term tasks with such a vengeance, willing to do just about anything to keep his mind from straying toward her again. During the first few hours, he'd done exceptionally well, busy with painstakingly going through the dungeon classrooms and store rooms. Not a single spare cauldron stack could be found tilted askew in the tiniest fashion. Every bottle, jar, vial, crate, tin and tub holding brewing ingredients stood lined perfectly on each and every shelf, all labels displayed neatly. Each drawer of cutting tools, scales and gauntlet gloves were impeccably ordered. And he'd done it all without the aid of magic.

Feeling oddly satisfied over his manual labor, he stalked off, black robes billowing, toward the Great Hall for breakfast. Entering, he kept his coal black eyes fixed on the front wall while going over his favorite speech that he used to intimidate the first years into not putting a single toe out of line no sooner then December at the earliest. Refusing even a sidelong glance at the Slytherin House table, he made his way to his usual seat.

Dumbledore sat just to his right and as he joined the table, the headmaster lifted a pot of steaming morning tea, passing it over to him. Severus took it, nodding his thanks and poured himself a cupful. When it was to his liking with just a spot of honey, he took a long sip, finally allowing his eyes to drift somewhat leisurely across the room as the hot liquid relaxed his pent-up tensions. The only item of interest he found was a delightful and refreshed looking Angela Zander laughing as the seventh year girl across from her snorted out orange juice. That was typical of Allison Whitlock as anything would get her riled up. Severus busied himself with selecting his food as he kept a discreetly trained eye on the girl who haunted his dreams. Now that he had looked, he had not complete willpower to fully pull his eye away. Maybe once he'd eaten something, he could overcome this disturbing new weakness. He cut a breakfast sausage and took a bite as Angela handed the girl a napkin and turned to talk to the boy beside her.

It suddenly dawned on him that Angela Zander spent much of her time with _that _boy, Brody Harper. Why hadn't he taken note of that earlier? Last semester they were always seen together, along with Miss Whitlock in close tow. And Harper had in fact, walked Miss Zander to his office the previous evening. Though it was highly undeserved, he immediately felt an extremely strong dislike toward the Slytherin boy and certainly did not approve of how close he sat next to Angela. Were they more than friends and fellow Slytherins? It was highly possible as he never paid close attention to who dated whom, not even within his own House. He had much better things to encompass his time and some weeks, couples seemed to change up half a dozen times, given the nature of being typical hormonal-driven Wizarding teens. Debating this new bit of unsettling information, he stabbed his next piece of meat so fiercely that the sound brought a quizzical look from Dumbledore.

"Has it offended you in some way, Severus? Seeing how it's already dead, I doubt it needs skewered quite so hard. The next stab might indeed break the plate."

"Huh?" Severus responded sharply, lurching his eyes away from the offending boy to peer over at the amused headmaster.

"Caught up already in your ponderings for dealing with the first years I see."

"Yes, something like that," Severus managed, rolling his eyes.

Dumbledore smirked. "Just don't end up scaring any of them into the infirmary on their first day."

"You can rest assured Headmaster, I have _never_ sent anyone there on the first day and I have no intention to send anyone off to the infirmary today. It seems only fair to wait until the second day."

"Ahhh… good to know, Severus."

Dumbledore gave a chuckle, patted his surly potion master's arm and turned to respond to a question from McGonagall.

Severus' eyes flicked back toward Miss Zander wanting to discover the true meaning of her relationship with Harper. He took several more bites of his breakfast as a whirl and flurry of sound overtook the Great Hall. Owls were descending from many of the open windows, carrying in the morning post. A group of standard delivery owls dropped a barrage of Daily Prophets on the head table and many of the teachers reached for a copy to peruse as they ate.

With the arrival of the owls, there came a loud commotion from the Slytherin table that quickly drew everyone's attention and he watched in earnest as Miss Zander attempted to retrieve her post from one of the largest birds he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Why… I do believe that's an albatross. A rare beauty to be treated to in our part of the world. That must be a well-traveled post from somewhere quite far for Miss Zander," wondered Dumbledore aloud.

From the opposite end of the table, Severus heard Hagrid whistle and comment loudly. "What a beaut! I'd give 'bout anythin' to have me a bird that spectacular."

The giant bird did not appear to enjoy being handled in the least and tried nipping and snapping sharply at her fingers, screeching in protest. Severus observed Angela closely as his hand poised for his wand, a sight mimicked by several other professors as on occasion a bird could become most uncooperative, requiring assistance. This huge fowl looked to be not only uncooperative but outright dangerous. Who would possibly use such a monstrous creature to deliver their mail?

Angela Zander seemed to be holding her own against the giant bird but after its next attempt to snap at her elbow, she smartly smacked the bird in the head, grabbed it firmly by the neck and stared it in the eye. The bird gathered itself into a defeated looking stance, finally offering out the leg that the post was tied to. Swiftly she undid the knot with one hand, the other still holding the neck. Angela dropped the letter to the table and then surprised Severus by reaching for a kipper which she offered to the albatross. The albatross squawked loudly and devoured it in one gulp. She proceeded to move the entire plate of kippers in front of it. Flapping its wings in an excided shudder, it ruffled its head with a hoot and began eating everything on the plate.

As the spectacle ended, most went back to their eating and conversations. Severus still feeling wary, watched as Angela gently patted the bird then began to open her mail. After several moments, she clapped a hand to her mouth as if in extreme shock and surprise. Shock and surprise of a very happy kind by the looks of it though. Harper was leaning heavily against her as if trying to half protect her from the bird she impressively took care of by herself and half to nosily read her mail. Quickly Allison also joined in and huddled with the other two from across the table.

Severus found himself highly intrigued and quite desperate to know about such matters that normally never concerned him in the tiniest fashion. What could the letter contain that was so captivating? Harper reached for the letter, openly beaming over it as he began stroking his hand affectionately up and down Angela's back. Severus' eyes widened and once again that morning he felt enraged at the boy but he was unable to turn away. Harper pulled his wand out, tapped the letter and carefully dislodged an object that must have been magically concealed within the letter. While that was taking place, the albatross jumped in the air, spread its powerful wings as many ducked its huge span and off it soared.

Eyes fixed on the couple as everyone else observed the albatross, Severus continued to watch as Brody Harper took Angela's left hand and fastened a shiny silver bracelet around her wrist. Then Harper hugged her and Allison clapped excitedly like a crazed maniac. A growing, bubbling anger was threatening to spill over inside Severus. So that's what it had all been about, just an elaborate scheme to cause a well-planned scene while everyone watched Harper make an obvious claim on the girl he was smitten with. How very resourceful and cunning of him. How very Slytherin. It had of course been a well-coordinated delivery and execution of his ambitious plan. Why didn't he just kiss her now and get it all out for everyone to see?

Unable to stomach any more food, he purposefully stood and took his leave of the Great Hall. There was nothing more for it. Angela Zander was claimed by another and appeared quite pleased about it. Severus Snape could move on past this weird and extremely short-lived interest now with the knowledge she was taken, couldn't he? But while he strode toward where Angela sat, she turned unexpectedly and gave him another charmingly sweet and heart-stopping smile, her eyes extra vibrant with a misty haze swirling over them as she blinked up at him. It almost caused him to stop, sit down beside her and stare deeply back into those cool blue eyes. Almost. An alluring idea as it was, he would never allow himself such an action. Never. It was forbidden. She was a student and he was her professor, he forcibly reminded himself. A student with rather wondrous lips, amazing blue eyes and womanly curves... when did she grow up, like _that_? Oh, he fiercely had to retain a grip on his inappropriate thoughts. So instead he glared his way to his first period class full of timid first years, not fully realizing his mind was plotting any sort of revenge it could concoct against Brody Harper. Hmm, could he get away with assigning the boy a year's worth of detentions just for dating _her_?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, quite the display, huh? So do you believe is Brody Harper guilty as charged - suddenly making his true intentions upon Angela clear for all to know? Or for Brody's sake, is there more behind it?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for stopping by! :)


	7. Twist of Fate

**Chapter 6**

**Twist of Fate**

It wasn't until he caught sight of two first years on the verge of passing out from fright that Severus attempted to reign in his surly, disgruntled mood in the slightest. There simply was no real reason for it he chided himself. Miss Zander had the right to date _any_ person of her choice as she was young and pretty. No doubt she was probably favored by many of the boys at Hogwarts so eventually she'd have selected one of them. She could do far worse than Harper, though he felt she deserved even better than that boy. Why he felt that he had no earthly clue. He just did but he would have to let the idea of her go. It was only an idea after all and it was getting ridiculous. She was his student and here he found himself _acting_ like a student in his thoughts over her.

Following his first two classes and lunch, Severus had a free hour, so he headed to the teachers lounge. He didn't frequent there by habit but he knew if he stayed in his office or his quarters, his mind would wander, undistracted, back to Angela. He was resolved to free his mind from her and the upheaval she was bringing upon his normally guarded senses and closely controlled feelings. How the hell did he allow this to start anyhow? Then he remembered it was not necessarily by choice. Or was it? She had appeared in his dreams but they were after all _his_ dreams. And he had allowed them. Severus pondered many different theories as to how she could have ended up in them and he was not entirely close-minded to see that she in fact had many qualities that he desired in a woman. _If _he desired a woman.

Nothing helped and his mind kept her at the forefront. After coming to no real conclusion about what to do or how to stop his growing interest, Severus stepped from the teachers lounge into the hallway when it happened. The rough and rowdy Slytherin fifth year, Marcus Flint, with no potential for anything other than Quidditch, blew past him. That daft ogre of a boy shouted something bordering on the obscene back toward someone chasing after him. Apparently he'd not taken notice of Professor Snape standing close by, nor did he appear to see the person nearing the bottom of the side stairs as he collided with them in great turbulent force. In no time, Flint's towering figure pummeled Angela Zander, knocking her over and pinning her small frame under him in a disheveled heap across the steps.

Upset over the girl's interference in his getaway, Flint muttered several nasty comments under his breath, as he launched himself off the ground, ready to continue his retreat. But he was stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a hand tighten upon his shoulder and in turning saw Professor Snape's molten black eyes flaming angrily at him.

"Flint, do you ever use your eyes when you're off the Quidditch pitch? Now help Miss Zander by retrieving the books you sent flying everywhere," drawled a very perturbed looking Snape.

Flint's manner changed only slightly as he began collecting the books into a messy pile. Hastily, he muttered a low apology while dropping the pile into Angela's lap as she still sat on the bottom step, rubbing her shoulder from his hard impact. Her lips frowned in the tiniest fashion and she rolled her eyes in disgust at him. She tucked a few large curls behind her ear and started to stand but gave a yelp of pain. Angela dropped the books again and immediately began to sway. Snape, who was closest to her, reacted purely on instinct. His strong arms shot out around her waist as he all but completely supported her sagging body against his lean frame.

"Miss Zander?" he queried, while her fingers tightly clasped the fabric of his sleeve. He intently studied her face as she grimaced in pain and grew sickeningly pale.

"Ahhh! My- my left ankle!" she gasped, blinking rapidly. "I-I think it's badly sprained or…or maybe broken."

Snape's eyes snapped dangerously to Flint, who quickly rearranged his face, trying to show concern but instead only looked like he was distorted into a sort of trollish clown.

"Fifty points will be deducted for your sheer stupidity and lack of coordination. I will _not_ tolerate someone injuring another member within my own House."

Both Angela and Marcus gaped at him. Professor Snape was renowned and known for delightedly taking points from any House but it was rare that he ever removed points from his own House. Angela couldn't help but hold a small smirk despite the growing pain, as she knew this would certainly knock Flint down a peg in the ego department for awhile. Even if it had lost them House points, not to mention the ridicule he'd be under once their fellow Slytherins found out. He always touted that every Slytherin, even Snape favored him because of his awesome Quidditch skills. That would not be said now for awhile after his latest stunt of almost knocking out Angela.

But her next thought abandoned Marcus Flint altogether as she noticed how very much she enjoyed the feeling of Professor Snape securely holding her up and entirely supporting her against himself. Standing so close like they were made it seem as if he completely towered over her with his height. Angela felt a tiny skip in her heartbeat and a slight dizziness as she chanced a glance up into his face. Was it just the pain of her ankle though or his tight hold on her causing the odd sensations now coursing through her veins? Or a mixture of both?

Flint opened his mouth to argue the point but Professor Snape cut him off with a sharp snarl.

"Go," he pointed, speaking crisply. "To class. _Now_. Before I add detention as well."

The bell rang as Flint tucked his head down in defeat, striding away toward the corner before turning it and breaking into a mad run again. Quickly the hallways emptied themselves of students and once they were alone, Professor Snape gazed down on her. Angela realized the pain in her ankle was growing stronger, bringing with it a nauseated lurch in her stomach. Clutching his arm tighter, she closed her eyes for a moment, willing the feeling to pass. Angela would rather die than be sick in front of him.

Severus read her pained expression and briefly contemplated his next course of action regarding Miss Zander. He slid one hand into his robe, withdrew his wand and shot out a silvery wisp that flew off toward the infirmary wing.

"Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. I've alerted her to your injury."

Then with a surprising steadiness and ease, he swung her right off the ground and into his arms. Never in a million years did she even dream of such a wonderful possibility happening but here she was. At first, Angela didn't know whether to feel mortified or overjoyed at his shocking decision to carry her. She never fancied the feeling of being levitated so this in her opinion was the best option. Plus the bouncing and bobbing that generally came with being levitated would have most definitely brought up her breakfast.

Quite timidly, Angela glanced up at her professor's face again, all the more breathless now at having become intimately closer to him. Closer than ever before. Touching, being held in fact. Being in his arms felt nice. _Very_ nice. His gaze was fixed straight ahead down the long corridor that he hurried along. She carefully studied the face she found so handsome and after a minute of awkwardness, she finally stretched her arm back around his neck and rested it on his shoulder for better balance. And also simply because she didn't know what else to do with that hand.

Angela's light touch around him caused him to finally glance down at the her there in his arms. Severus had flatly resisted until that moment. Her blue eyes were firmly closed now and she appeared to be holding her breath almost against the pain. Unable to stop himself, his black eyes hungrily darted up and down her body and were greeted to a most inviting sight. In the scuffle with Flint, a few of her blouse buttons must have burst off. The gap afforded him complete view of her adequate cleavage that was partially covered in a light pink satiny fabric donned with a tiny black bow in the center. Pink suddenly didn't seem such a lurid color if it were on her. He could almost imagine how wondrous it would feel to run his fingers there in that gap and caress the smooth, white-skinned valley between her breasts. And her breasts, from what he could tell, they looked to be quite firm and supple. Completely perfect. It would be pure bliss to touch them.

Instantly, he rebuked himself for such inappropriate thoughts and as he drew a deep, head-clearing gasp, he collectively had to force his eyes and mind away from the temptation to focus on something, _anything_ else. Severus' efforts were not fast enough though, for at the sound of his sudden breath, Angela's icy blue eyes shot open and followed to where his glinting black gaze rested. Though she couldn't know for sure what he thought over the sight, he looked anything but disgusted over it. In fact, if she could wager a guess, he actually looked as if he'd enjoyed the view. The feeling of a heated blush overtook her face as she secretly congratulated herself on choosing to wear that particular bra as it was one of her favorites and a most flattering one, especially if it was going to be seen by _him_.

* * *

A/N: Seems as though fate wants to play a helping hand in keeping Angela in his thoughts whenever possible. And what's a bit of pain compared to finding herself in the wondrous position of her professor's arms? So much for that guarded control of his! Any thoughts about it all? :D Thanks as always for reading! Extra hugs to those of you who have added _In Fields of Purple Amaranth_ to your favs or alerts!


	8. Promises Kept

**Chapter 7**

**Promises Kept**

Severus fought like mad to steer his eyes forward, regardless of the fact that his thoughts kept eagerly drifting downward to that sweet, inviting gap. Determined to overcome the odd drawing power that she seemed to have over him, he endeavored to fight it as best he could. Severus started by reciting the disastrous effects of mixing improper amounts of asphodel with wormwood in his mind, from the first onset of symptoms, in order, to the very end. But all the while, he couldn't help to also notice there was another thing now tempting to make useless his efforts of avoiding the lovely figure he held in his arms. Whatever it was started slow, coming in random intervals, but quickly increasing, becoming intoxicating almost as it wrapped itself smugly around his prominent nose.

It was sweet and floral, both things that he despised, but there was something about _this_ particular scent as it came off of her, in a form that he could tell was entirely pure and he couldn't help enjoy it. What he smelled was not simple perfume or cheap fragrance mix. No, instead he knew without a doubt what he was smelling came from the direct application of an essential oil in its purest form. Severus couldn't help give a small knowing smile. Obviously Miss Zander was not only well acquainted with potions but also the complete use of herbs and oils in their many forms other than for basic brewing, something not taught thoroughly nowadays. Not even by him. This impressed him even further about her.

He inhaled deeply and savored the luscious scent given off by her, searching his mind to figure out which it was that so enticed him. Strong enough, yet not too overpowering and subtle enough all the while to bate and hook, drawing him completely in, wanting to know more of the delightful smell she sheathed herself in.

As he turned down the last hall to the infirmary doors, Severus settled upon _gardenia absolute, _one of the more difficult essence oils to capture, untainted and in a pure form. He also heavily wagered with himself that the very capable woman residing in his arms at the moment had extracted and bottled the elusive oil herself. Right then, Severus made a mental note to devote a few private lessons to such methods, eager to test what knowledge she already possessed on the subject.

Suddenly Severus reprimanded himself. Damn her! Here he had vowed to keep his distance from her by limiting the numbers of lessons but now found himself to be planning multiple lessons, covering a wider range than normal, for even him. Again he reminded himself that this obsessing over her had to stop, as she was claimed by that insufferable Harper. Though while attempting to pull the cloak of total indifference around himself regarding Angela Zander, he found it would not stretch nearly as far as necessary for once. It left him feeling clothed only in an unfamiliar state of exposure that reached many different levels. He did not enjoy this odd new feeling at all.

All too soon the wondrous experience ended for both of them as they reached the waiting Madame Pomfrey at the infirmary door. Even she expressed a look of wide-eyed disbelief at seeing the stern Professor Snape carrying a student like such, though she said nothing other than to direct him to where to place her. Again Angela was surprised at the gentle ease he used in carefully placing her upon the bed. So caught up was she in the depth of his black eyes that he spoke her name several times before gaining her attention.

"Miss Zander? _Miss Zander_?" came his deep, smooth baritone, sending tiny tingles along her spine that momentarily overshot the pain of her ankle once more.

Trying to shake the growing haze of fuzziness from her head, she blinked rapidly and refocused her eyes, only to find her professor leaning rather invitingly close to her. She wondered why that was so, but she certainly didn't mind. Angela felt an involuntary shiver of longing run throughout her body before responding with a soft 'huh?'

"You may now remove your arm, Miss Zander."

Oh. That's why he was so close. This jolted her back into reality but her arm refused to hasten to her will. Ever so slowly, Angela forcibly moved her arm back down from around his neck, slowing brushing her fingers against the side of his jaw and along the bottom of his shiny black hair.

Exhaling as carefully as possible, she felt her cheeks flare to a warm blush at the touch of her skin to his. Professor Snape's black eyes flashed to her icy blue eyes and she couldn't be positive but if sounded as if he'd let out a barely audible 'hmmm.'

Still locked into her gaze, Severus stepped back as Madame Pomfrey busied herself with inspecting the troubling left ankle. Quickly she pronounced it to have an obvious fracture running almost the outside length of her foot.

"I'll have you mended and fixed up in no time, though you'll need to stay here and rest it for a few hours at least, dearie. Thankfully it's Friday so it will be easier to stay off it over the weekend as an added precaution, while the potion does its work."

Severus experienced a quick wave of relief at the medi-witch's assessment, though he still felt angry over her having been hurt at all. Pomfrey patted her arm sweetly and bustled away for several pain and healing potions, as Angela remembered her manners.

"Thank you Professor-" she started but he held up his hand, cutting her off.

"I expect you at precisely eight o'clock since you should be able to manage just fine on your own by then," he cut in sharply with an arched brow.

The wave of nausea returned as she worried now that he was about to assign her a detention for some odd reason. But before she could inquire as to why, Madam Pomfrey returned, carrying two vials of potion.

After uncorking the first vial, she handed it over to Angela, stating, "This one is for the pain, dear."

Severus watched, surprised to see her give the potion an automatic sniff. A habit of a true potion brewer, especially when not having brewed the potion by oneself.

"Good old meadowsweet and willow bark," she said softly to herself, naming two of the key ingredients in the potion to help aid in pain relief and for any swelling as well.

His eyes met hers and he nodded at her correct answer for he had brewed these potions himself, many times over the years to stock the infirmary.

"Such a nasty color though,' Angela continued, wrinkling up her nose at the murky brown hue of the potion.

Madam Pomfrey had the second vial ready and switched her the empty one for the healing one.

Giving it a quick sniff just like the first while eyeing its bland gray color, she gave a small shake of her head. "Mmm, well look, another yummy shade of blah."

She tilted her head back and hurriedly took the potion. Severus couldn't help but offer a small smirk at her scrunched up yet charming expression while drinking the potion.

"That's a good girl." Pomfrey gave her another motherly pat, collecting the second vial and hurrying away again to make her infirmary charts and mark them accordingly.

Severus thought it was rather insulting of Madam Pomfrey to refer to her as a mere girl but he kept that opinion to himself. Finding his eyes wandering to places they shouldn't again, where a lovely hint of cleavage showed, he was quickly reminded that he'd been in the middle of assigning her a time.

"I believe I was saying eight o'clock would be the time you are expected in my office."

"Oh yes. For what, sir?" she asked softly with touch of trepidation breaking through in her voice.

"For your first private potions lesson," he said pointedly.

So she was finally going to have her long-awaited private time with him. It was much sooner than she'd actually expected it to be, but no complaint would come from her over it. Excited and perhaps to shocked to speak, Angela only nodded her acknowledgement of the time. Severus offered her a light smile, then he quickly turned, striding to the door. Angela closed her eyes and smiled to herself while settling back against the bed pillows, ready to reflect on what had just transpired between the two of them. After a few seconds though, she quickly opened them again, wanting one last glimpse of her esteemed professor. Through her widening lashes she observed him pause and turn, back toward her just before passing the door's threshold. And Angela was positive that his hand reached up to caress his jaw where her skin had made brief contact with his.

* * *

A/N: So Angela's on the mend now and must have had the loveliest time of it with her dear professor there to help! And now, with the promise of those _private_ lessons, lurking just around the corner! :) Wonder what could have made him change his mind so quickly! Thanks for reading and hugs to the couple of you who added this story to your favorites! *swoons* :D


	9. Mindful Musings

**Chapter 8**

**Mindful Musings**

Of course Severus had never meant to pause and glance back at Miss Zander as he left the infirmary but it happened most unconsciously, before he could even think to stop himself. Interestingly enough, the blunder on his part afforded him the opportunity to catch the expression that was etched so clearly upon Angela's face as she watched him leaving. It took him greatly by surprise as a deeply affectionate, almost adoring in nature kind of look. No, that could not be. He felt far too bold and presumptuous to even think such an absurd thing. With a low growl to himself, Severus tried hard to dismiss that erroneous assessment. Surely the pain she'd been enduring from her injury had overcome her senses and the look was only brought about as a conveyance of her extreme gratitude and thanks for his prompt response in assisting her to the infirmary. Nothing more, lest he start imagining situations that were entirely untrue and never would be.

Heading off to his next class, Severus did however bless whatever deities had outright shined down upon him that afternoon. They may have abandoned him in the breakfast hour but they made up for it in spades after lunch. Carrying her and obtaining that unhindered view of her sweet, young flesh was something he felt he could live on in his own mind for a long while to come. Reflecting back over the dilemma, he realized his decision to carry her had been quite out of character for him. It had been chosen with all haste, due to the severe amount of distress Miss Zander appeared to be under from the magnitude of the malady as it played out on her usually gentle and composed face. But would he have decided upon the same course of action had it been any other female within the castle? Resoundingly he answered himself - _most assuredly not. No. Never_. Angela Zander indeed was a brilliant exception. He just did not completely understand the full meaning of why he felt as such over this particular student. One thing he did know for sure was that he must refrain from touching her again at all costs. No matter what might occur or happen to her, Severus could not let himself be tempted in that manner again.

Even so, he could feel the wonderful warmth given off by her from when she'd been nestled in his arms, resting firmly against his chest, as if she were there still. It was a warmth that bathed his entire body as it started in his core and stretched outward, following along each vein, each nerve, leading into every last inch of him. Foreign feeling, yet eliciting such highly welcomed responses in such a delicious way that he'd never experienced before from any woman. Not to say that he'd honestly had many encounters to draw upon when it came to women. For him, they had been few and far between, certainly never remotely smacking of the romantic and never anything other than the extinguishing of far too long ignored frustrations. Was that what all this insane preoccupation and musings pointed to now? He couldn't figure it out. None of this had ever happened to him before. The dreams about Angela started well before the school term had returned her presence to him. So what was it, that one tiny catalyst that pushed her into his mind in such a strong, desirable fashion? Severus lingered upon it, seeking to figure it out like a many-pieced and complicated puzzle. Anything could be solved if one put their mind to the task of doing so, right? Though what of the enigma of _love_? And of emotions and feelings? Could they be solved?

A shift in Severus' thinking reminded him it had been well over two years since he'd last been with a woman and he used the term _woman_ quite loosely when thinking back upon her. A ridiculous long time it had been, he knew for sure, but he also knew he would never go seeking any out over the stirrings he was experiencing in relation to Miss Zander. It would be a disrespectful and despicable position to resort to, even if it was all he'd ever really had or known. Severus never felt comfortable with the idea of arranging for _those _such services. If fact, had it not been for Lucius Malfoy, the past few encounters he'd had would never have happened. Overbearing and high-minded Lucius, with his disillusioned idea of what a befitting birthday present or random display of odd kindness would be in regards to those he favored.

Despite the nagging suggestion in the back of his mind, telling him to seek out the affections of Angela Zander, he did well in keeping his thoughts free of her for the rest of the afternoon. She would never be a real option anyway and it did not do to dwell on unfulfilled dreams forever, not accounting for the fact even that a woman like her could ever bother to fancy an older man such as himself. Severus stayed engaged in his lectures and potion concocting, not giving her more room to rattle deeper into his mind, at least not until dinner. Entering the Great Hall, Severus gazed expectantly along the length of the Slytherin table. His dark eyes flitted briefly upon Whitlock and then narrowed to rest on Harper. There was no Angela with them, though the disappointment of not seeing her passed somewhat with the encouraging thought that she was also not in the vexing company of Harper. If Severus were completely truthful with himself, Brody Harper became that final and sudden push in his change of heart over Miss Zander's private lessons. The more he assigned to her, the less free time she had to spend with Harper, he rationalized. Even if Severus could not have her, Brody Harper did not need to be indulged with the ongoing privilege of her by any means. A largely smug and satisfied grin crept across his face as he took his place at the head table.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey insisted that Angela remain in the infirmary and off her foot all afternoon. Angela argued that missing two classes on the first day of her seventh year did not bode well. But the medi-witch just patted her shoulder and sent off messages to her professors, explaining Angela's absence while requesting that someone be assigned to share their notes with her. Angela shook her head at the older woman, feeling a tiredness begin to envelope her. She rested back against the pillows, closing her eyes. It hadn't taken but only a few minutes for the potions to start working and for the majority of all pain to subside. What she felt after, could only be explained as an odd twisting and involuntary twitching of sorts as the bone in her foot slowly repaired itself. As it healed, Angela soon drifted into a relaxed state, dozing peacefully in and out of sleep for about an hour.

As the tingling sensations lessened in her foot, and she became alert once more, Angela began playing over the extraordinary events that had landed her there in the first place. A very small part of her wanted to actually hug that ogre Flint for his on-going trollish abilities finally achieving in something besides sports. How he managed to help aid Slytherin in winning the Quidditch Cup the past few years without taking out half the team in the process was beyond her. But today because of his reckless actions, Angela benefited in a way that she would never be able to properly explain to anyone. And she didn't want to explain it. Not to Brody and not to Allison. Sure they were her closest friends and they shared many secrets but having this tantalizing little secret to keep all to herself was quite enjoyable.

Giving a small gleeful squeal, she thought about being carried and in his arms. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for the glorious experience that had come from being held in Professor Snape's strong arms. Angela blushed again, quickly becoming deeply embarrassed over her next thought. She knew she was far from being the skinniest girl around, yet he didn't seem put out by her carrying her such a distance. He seemed to have no trouble and when he'd reached the infirmary with her, he wasn't even out of breath. She forced herself not to dwell on it and move on. Oh by far the most exciting feeling that coursed through her had been at the touch of her skin to his! Angela wanted to jump up and down on the bed and only the scolding it would bring from Madam Pomfrey stopped her. Angela had nothing other to compare the intensely wondrous feeling with. Over the past two years, there had been a few boys that she briefly dated from time to time. She had even kissed a few of them but not one of them had caused near the depth of desire within her that came from that single touch to his face. The touch of his skin made her feel as if her whole body were dancing with tiny impassioned flames of frenzied cravings for several moments.

More than anything, Angela couldn't help but wonder what her professor thought over the sight of her exposed chest. In fact, she wanted to know so desperately bad that she would gladly trade having a broken foot for a whole month just to find out. Professor Snape's face was almost always a solid impenetrable mask and he rarely let it slip over anything. But still the odd gleam she'd caught from his eyes as they'd been resting there upon her bosom, spoke silently of a certain pleasing satisfaction. And if Angela were totally honest with herself, she didn't mind at all that Professor Snape had seen a glimpse of her. She hesitantly wondered if something was wrong with her, if she should be dying of absolute mortification instead of channeling a bit of her cousin Gwen's attitude of flaunting it all. Well, she hadn't actually _flaunted it all, _it was maybe more of a happy medium. With that in mind, Angela mentally sorted through her wardrobe, hoping to find something sweet and subtly alluring to wear to her lesson that night.

Just before dinner, Brody and Allison were diligent in stopping by to check in on her, bringing her flowers and letting her know they both would happily share their notes and coach her over the missed classes. Brody keenly offered to do so once dinner was over and that's when Angela finally told them about Professor Snape and his offer of private potion lessons. She tried to keep the wild edge of excitement out of her voice and free from rolling right out across her face but both of them seemed little fazed by her revelation. Rather they both agreed that it was about time she was duly recognized for her outstanding skill. Angela breathed a grateful sigh of relief that neither of her friends suspected anything out of the ordinary. Honestly, they definitely had no reason to and Angela was thoroughly determined to keep it that way.

Before releasing her, Madam Pomfrey insisted Angela that have her supper in the infirmary and to take another pain potion as well. Checking over the injured foot one last time, she proclaimed it to be sufficiently healed but made Angela promise to check back in two days or earlier if any pain returned. Angela heartily agreed, thanking her repeatedly and taking several more vials of pain potion that the motherly witch offered.

Then she carefully headed back to her room with a little over an hour to spare for showering and changing her clothes for her first private lesson. She wanted to appear at her best for the lesson, hoping to make more than just one good impression. As Angela stood naked, toweling off her body, she finally settled on her attire. Angela smirked and slipped into a thin lacy bra and panty set in white, after which was quickly followed by her clothes. Brushing through her large thick curls, she clipped them back on the right side just above her ear. After applying just a few light touches of make-up, she slipped into her shoes and finished off the look with a soft pink lip-gloss. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Angela couldn't help but think that even Gwen would have to approve of her overall look. She reached out for the doorknob when she suddenly remember one very last final touch. How could she forget a splash of her favorite scent? And at five til eight, Angela stood, heart pounding with her fist knocking upon Professor Snape's office door.

* * *

A/N: OMG! She's almost there, to her first, long-awaited private lesson with Professor Snape. Hopefully things go well. ;)

Chocolate frogs and butterbeers will be passed out to those who added my story to their favorites or alerts! Thanks! And I'm so glad ya'll stopped in to read again! :)


	10. Learning Curves

**Chapter 9**

**Learning Curves**

While waiting for permission to enter Professor Snape's office, Angela suddenly felt very stupid and slightly ashamed over all her earlier immodest thoughts on him. She was simply a student after all and in no way of any interest to an intelligent and greatly talented older wizard such as him. Why should she dare think he'd fancy someone like her anyway? Glancing down at herself, she surveyed her ridiculous attempt to wear an enticing outfit. A momentary thought of fleeing back to her room to throw on her safely mundane school robes washed through her but as she started to turn away, his rich voice called out for her to enter. It was too late now. Angela closed her blue eyes and sucked in a large fortifying breath of chilly dungeon air in an effort to calm her thoughts and to help find her confidence again.

She entered and shut the door quietly behind her, thankful that it felt a tad warmer in his office than it had in the corridor. Professor Snape sat at his desk, quill in hand, head bent over a stack of what appeared to be student essays from over the summer. His shiny black hair hung forward, shielding his face from her as she approached and her bright eyes quickly darted around the dungeon office, taking in its familiar comforting state from over the years of visits. It brought a certain calming ease to see all the walls as always, unchanged, holding their many shelves, chock full of anything from jarred brewing ingredients to endless volumes of advanced and ancient potions manuals to countless spell books.

Besides his large mahogany desk that sat opposite the entryway, there were two simple, stiff-backed black chairs arranged in front of his desk for dealing with students. Off to the left, stood two large and long wooden tables. One along the wall for preparing ingredients, while the other stood like an island in the room, with space enough for several cauldrons to brew potions at the same time. Near the table butting up to the wall there was another door and she'd never seen even a glimpse inside it but she suspected it housed his more rare and possibly personal potion ingredients. On the right side of the room, the wall housed a large stone fireplace and mantle with a small and well-worn black leather couch set back about fifteen feet from the hearth.

Angela always imagined that Professor Snape might sit there by the fire late at night, relaxing on that couch, sifting through potions manuals while enjoying a cup of steaming tea. With a coy smile, she wondered if she were perhaps a bit too obsessed over him, at least more than was healthy to even know that he preferred tea and took it with just a spot of honey and a splash of milk, for she certainly could not say what any other professor in the school enjoyed best to drink. When her eyes came back to him once more, he'd made no move to acknowledge her, so she sat herself upon one of the black chairs just opposite him, clasping her hands in her lap to wait silently until he was finally finished with his work.

Severus' heart gave the tiniest of random jerks when he'd heard her gentle knock on the door and upon seeing her enter, his breath caught in a slight hitch. Forever thankful was he that his black curtain of hair obscured her from directly viewing his face at that exact moment as she looked even lovelier out of the standard school robes. Many times he insisted that students don theirs for evening detentions or extra classes but he most certainly would not request Angela to conform to that stern rule of his. Not at all, if it afforded him the sight of her sporting a rather tight pair of dark, faded jeans that hugged her everywhere in a manner most inviting, on a regular basis. But what really got his blood moving, causing him a fair amount of discomfort in his nether regions was her sweater.

He certainly knew next to nothing about fabrics but if he were to wager a guess, it looked to be made from the softest of cashmeres with a wide v-neck that hinted at just a touch of the wondrous cleavage he'd witnessed early in the day. It was also a blasted shade of that pale pink again, a most wretched color but when on her, the pale shade looked rather stunning against her soft white skin and large dark curls. And he was now struck over noticing how even more of a cool icy blue her vibrant eyes appeared when set against the previously offending color.

Resisting the urge to outright stare at her as she slipped into the chair before him, he fought to bottle-up his indecent thoughts on his very best student. He'd just about mastered the effort of doing so, when it was all blown to smithereens by the subtle, intoxicating scent of gardenias wafting temptingly just under his nose, causing a hazy fog to buildup around his usually firm control. Fighting the urge to rap his fist upon his desk to dispel it altogether, he instead yanked his head up to glare most unwarranted at her over a tinkling sound that came from her hands clasping together in her lap. The disturbing words of '_Harper'_ and '_bracelet'_ barged into his head, kicking him sharply in his delusions. How could he forget _that_ display of hedonism? Well, she was here with him for now and _not_ with that infernal Harper. Taking in the soft smile that played around her plump rosy lips though, he broke off the stony glare and gave a succinct nod, his mind finally settling into the potions arena, where it belong.

"Miss Zander, I trust that your ankle has properly mended?'

"Yes sir. There's only a slight feeling of tightness if I'm not careful and turn too fast on it."

"That's good to hear. Now tonight's lesson is basically for me to gauge just how well you do grasp potions as a whole. There are many times that you will find yourself under extreme pressure or distraction from outside sources while still needing to keep a calm, level and clear thinking head upon your shoulders," he said, pausing a moment to notice something about her that could become dangerously distracting to him over the course of the evening. "You need to have the ability to re-evaluate or make sudden and unexpected substitutions to a particular potion. For in the real world, potions brewing it hardly ever a textbook scenario and at times, some ingredients will be impossible to come by when readily needed."

"I understand, Professor," she answered quietly.

"Good. Now there will be no brewing done tonight. Consider this a practical test of the mind. On the table, I've laid out all the ingredients needed for three separate potions and while you may have never actually brewed them before, you should already be sufficiently familiar with them."

She watched as he rose from his chair, quite fluidly and stepped toward the wooden tables. Angela fought to focus on his words as she stood to follow him, pulling her eyes from watching his long, rough hands motion to what was laid out on the free-standing table. Glancing at the tabletop, she knew instantly the items were mixed and would need sorting.

With an elegant, sweeping gesture over the different components, he gave her the last part of her assignment. "There are as I said the makings of three potions here, yet each is missing one pertinent ingredient. It's up to you to figure out what as well as make a highly plausible substitution for them. Any questions, Miss Zander."

Shaking her head in the negative, she understood completely. The only question that was on the tip of her tongue was to ask him to say her name once more that she could hear it rolling out from his mouth so caressingly smooth, taking the time to say it with a certain lingering slowness.

"Alright, let's see what you can deduce in, say an hour?"

Anytime he'd posed this assessment before, the students only ever managed to come up with two out of three of the correct potions and usually their ideas for substitutions were rather haphazardly decided, needing other changes to counter or offset a clash with another ingredient. Secretly, he hoped Angela would prove better than those before her but would not be surprised if she faired only as well as the others had. As he strode back to his desk to keep one eye on her and the other pretending to grade essays, he smirked, remembering that possible distraction he'd noticed earlier. He knew the theory behind it to a degree, but had never really seen it in action. Unable to resist the utter temptation of acting like a ridiculous, hormonal-driven schoolboy, he wordlessly cast a temperature lowering charm on the room in hopes that his hunch would pay off before the night was out.

"Professor?" Angela called.

Only having been at his desk a few moments, there could be no way she'd figured out anything yet. "Miss Zander, I can not offer you any assistance or answer your questions now. You'll have to just make the best educated guess on them."

"But sir-" she started again.

"You had your chance already and did not take it," he offered flatly, forcing his eyes to burn a hole into the essay before him. Why was telling her no, so hard all of a sudden?

"_S-i-ir_, it's nothing to do with the assignment," she chimed persistently.

Slowly, he lifted his eyes to look at her, wondering to what her inquiry could possibly be about then.

"It's just this table is quite tall and it's rather awkward for me to maneuver completely across it," she said with a glance downward at her ankle. "I wondered if it would be possible for me to lower it a few inches. If not, I don't want to be a problem, I'll make do."

Eyeing her up and down, Severus realized she was entirely correct and a slow smile spread across his face. The tables were perfectly situated for his tall stature, and he'd rarely allowed anyone to actually work in his office before so it'd never been something he'd given any thought to. He walked over to her, his black eyes hovering between her and the table. How had he never taken notice to her shorter frame? Standing beside her now, the top of her head reached just past his shoulders.

"Allow me," he simply said, drawing his wand and reducing the table height by about eight inches. "How's that?"

Angela leaned over the table, stretching out with her arm and smiling oh-so sweetly up at him with sparkling eyes and said, "Oh much better, thank you, Professor."

She could easily reach over the entire top to the opposite side now. He also couldn't help but notice as she did so, her breasts rested just atop of its edge. Before the idea could take hold and stranding and betraying him of his cognitive senses, he rapidly turned on his heel, back to his desk. The next hour stretched on for what felt like two, as he constantly found himself sneaking peeks and even outright staring over at her at times.

He was intrigued to discover she had a wealth of tiny mannerisms to which he could come up with no other word for them then the hideous descriptor of _cute_. She bit on the bottom right side of her lip and when appearing to concentrate most fiercely, she narrowed her eyes while her teeth alternated between chewing on the top and bottom lips. And at times, a finger would twirl around into one of her large, shoulder-length curls as her head tilted to the side, studying what was before her. But the most alluring of them all, was watching her rake a fingernail lightly upon her lips as she contemplated a thought. Severus couldn't help but wish that finger was instead touching his lips in such a fashion. Brody Harper was one lucky bastard.

Angela wondered if she should have been more nervous over her assigned task but within twenty minutes she correctly deduced and arranged the three potions presented and spent the rest of the time, deciding upon the missing elements and the proper replacements. There were several occasions that she allowed herself a moment of distraction as her gaze sought out the face of her professor. Oddly, it appeared more than once as if he were watching her back and not in a questioning sort of way of hoping she would soon be done and leaving.

When the allotted time transpired, Professor Snape came and stood across the table from her, his face holding a look that Angela could only describe as triumphant in nature but she was at a loss over to what it could be in reference to. Giving a shiver, she crossed her arms and rubbed up and down them to briefly warm herself, wondering why it seemed so much colder than before.

Feeling like a giddy teen, Severus saw when he stood before her, his theory had definitely paid off in full. The lowered temperature caused Angela's nipples to crest into perky peeks, quite noticeably beneath her sweater. Though he cursed himself for the weakness of being unable to keep his focus upon her face only and prayed she wouldn't notice his penetrating stare, roaming between her chest and her eyes. Why had he allowed himself such a liberty? Stepping harshly on his own toes under the table was the best way he could bring his mind back to the potions assignment before them.

"And the three potions?" he asked carefully through clenched teeth.

"Amortentia, Skele-Gro and Wolfsbane, sir."

Severus raised a brow in surprise and nodded. "I'm most impressed, Miss Zander. No other student has figured all three correctly before, either the Amortentia or the Wolfsbane throws them. Now did you correctly guess what was missing and a suitable counterpart?"

"I believe so."

She sounded confident in herself but not completely boastful. "The Skele-Gro was easiest. It's missing the sea-star arms necessary to the potion for starting the re-growth process of bones and can be substituted with gecko tails."

"Curious Miss Zander, why not newt limbs?" he challenged her.

He watched her bite at her bottom right lip again, thinking through her answer. "Because certain newts carry high toxins that would infect the blood and causing a poisonous reaction after ingestion."

"Correct you are. And now the Wolfsbane?"

"I believe it's missing powdered ginkgo leaves which can be replaced with a proper cutting of fresh lemon balm stems to stop the transferring onset of dementia from taking place."

Severus pursed his lips together in a satisfactory manner, motioning for her to continue.

Pointing to what she had gathered for the Love potion she matter-of-factly stated, "Alihotsy leaves for inducing the needed hysteria effect present in the love potion is what's missing but could be equally swapped with boophone leaves for similar hallucinative properties."

"Very interesting choice and the most plausible one I've ever heard for it as it was correct. It would require no other switches to be made in the potion. Exceptionally done, Miss Zander. So much so, that I'm awarding you the fifty points I took from Flint today." He hesitated a moment before adding, "Plus an additional ten."

Angela let out a tiny happy squeal over which he gave a half smile. "Really sir?"

"Really, Miss Zander and you aptly earned them." His rich voice dropped a little quieter as he admitted, "And it alleviates the sting of having had to do such to my own House in the first place."

Angela fought hard to keep from impulsively hugging him again on the spot and instead looked around trying to find a way to prolong her time. "Sir, would you like me to sort this and put it all away?"

"That would be acceptable."

With a wave of his wand, he opened the door that Angela had never seen behind before. She'd been correct in assuming it held a meticulously kept collection of potions ingredients. Taking extreme care, she returned everything back to the proper containers, lining everything back just the way he'd had it perfectly arranged. Severus watched her closely, taking each item carefully and returning them with a certain graceful ease he found lacking in most woman. Realizing he wasn't ready for their time together to end just yet, he quickly summoned a blank parchment and wrote out a list of each additional private lesson for the entire month, consisting of two or three evenings a week. When Angela finished in the storeroom, she came to stand beside his desk, biting at her lower lip yet again.

Handing her the lesson schedule, his eyes couldn't help but read what was inscribed upon the simple heart-shaped charm on her bracelet. It was only three letters, _XYZ_. Severus puzzled over it, running the letters around in his head as she silently studied the schedule. All he could come up with caused him to imperceptibly glace down at his pants as the old muggle taunt, '_examine your zipper' _rang in his ears. Surely it didn't stand for _that_. Taking a chance, he decided to be outright and direct with her in an effort to discover whatever he could.

"Is the schedule acceptable to you, Miss Zander?"

"Oh, absolutely, Professor," she beamed in a surprised fashion.

"Are you sure it won't interfere with your free time too much… with your _boyfriend_?"

Angela gave him an quirky smile. "Boyfriend, sir? What boyfriend?"

He felt a flame of anger flare up over the fact she was about to deny it to him. "I believe it to be a _certain_ Brody Harper, Miss Zander?" he snarled quite sarcastically at her for the first time that evening.

Angela's face fell into a confused look. "I'm sorry, but whoever told you _he_ was my boyfriend was having one over on you, sir. He'd a friend but definitely _not_ my boyfriend."

"Miss Zander, there's really no reason to hide it. The whole school witnessed him putting _that_ bracelet on you this morning at breakfast," Severus bit back sharply, nodding toward the offensive object.

Laughing, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no! It most certainly was _not_ from him." She held out her arm for him to closely inspect the offending piece of jewelry. "It was from my father. He's been living in Australia for the past few years, hence the obscenely large delivery bird. It- the bracelet- well, it belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her during their seventh year, and he wanted me to have it. It's their initials on each side of the heart, _XYZ,_ my fathers and _DWP,_ my mothers."

Suddenly, he felt like a cocky, arrogant dunderhead in how rudely he'd spoken to her. And that was a rare feeling for him to ever be plagued with. It was plainly evident by the emotions playing out across her pretty face and how she spoke about it, that the bracelet held much sentimental value for her. He now saw the whole scene from a different angle with Angela too choked up to remove the bracelet from the letter herself, leaving the task to Harper. At the same time, Severus also realized just how much he did not know about her. But most importantly, he did know she was _not_ involved romantically with Harper, though he still planned keep a close, watchful eye on the boy, should he get any funny ideas about Angela.

Not knowing what else to say, Severus watched her with a much softer gaze, noticing a misty look in her eyes. Feeling a stab of panic, he worried he'd hurt her over his harsh manner of assumptions. He was horrid in dealing with the outpouring emotions of others.

"I don't see him very much, the last time was about three years ago. He…umm… he took off after my mum passed… never really dealing with it very well at all." Angela offered in a sad, quiet tone while staring at the bracelet.

"Who do you live with then?" he asked as a surging concern for her care and well-being rushed through him, the likes of which he'd never experienced over anyone else before.

Angela stared at him incredulously. "Don't you have files with this sort of information in?"

"Yes, Miss Zander, I do but I'm asking you, not the file."

He couldn't help but feel bested by her remark as he'd had all day to nose through her complete school file. Especially being that she was a seventh year and the information was only a flick of the wand away from his fingertips and he'd never given it a consideration.

"I live with my aunt an uncle - my mum's brother. You should remember my cousin well, Gwen Pritchard?"

At that point, Severus could have slapped himself over having forgotten that. It was something he definitely should have remembered. Gwen had also been in Slytherin, her last few years overlapping Angela's beginning ones. Gwen was a true self-serving Slytherin to the core, along with many of her wild escapades of being a silly, giggling girl, she managed to work her way through no less than at least half the boys in her year by the times she graduated. Many thought she was absolutely beautiful and he supposed she was if one liked that sort of girl but he'd been quite glad to get rid of the on-going headache she regularly presented.

Angela seemed to sense his thoughts over her as she lightly touched his arm and spoke almost reassuringly, "Don't worry Professor, while we may be close, we're nothing a like by any means."

Glancing over at her fingers resting on him, he wanted desperately to cover her hand with his and to feel its soft smoothness. As her hand lingered, his dark eyes drew up to her face and captured her icy blue gaze. For a long moment, they held each others eyes until Angela gave a small shudder and the clock tower struck out the ten o'clock hour in the distance.

"I suppose I should be heading back to my room now," she said, with an idea growing in her mind, as well as her confidence.

Severus simply nodded.

"Professor Snape? Earlier you refused to let me properly thank you for your assistance today. I greatly appreciated your coming to my rescue as it could have turned rather ugly."

Again, feeling most unsure of what to say to her, he watched in a sort of dazed trance as she leaned in toward him, carefully kissing his right cheek and pulling slowly away, she softly whispered, "Thank you."

Just before Angela slipped from his office, she turned back to him, offering him a beautiful smile. "Good night, Professor Snape."

Several long minutes passed before he regained the ability to move again, stunned as he was over that shockingly wondrous action. Women did _not_ kiss _him. _Not in thanks or in any other manner. He couldn't help but bask greatly in the experience, also having noticed that as she'd leaned into him, her breasts brushed ever so gently against his arm. More and more, this year was proving to be most interesting, enlightening and intriguing. And it was _only_ the second day.

* * *

A/N: Now, how was that for a nice, longer, packed chapter? And the first private potions lesson... I think they both enjoyed it in ways they wouldn't have ever imagined. What do you think? ;) Again, thanks for your comments, they certainly keep me inspired and motivated. Until next time! :)


	11. Cause and Effect

**Chapter 10**

**Cause and Effect**

Over the next several days, Angela still turned a sweet rosy blush when remembering the feel of her lips on his slightly rough cheek. Oh, what power had possessed her to take such action? Though embarrassing as it might have been, she did not completely regret it. And the expression Professor Snape wore on his face, while he portrayed a look of shock, it was not at all a horrifying kind of shock that one shows when in revulsion or disgust over something. There seemed something very subtle in his look, reminiscent of when she'd caught his eyes taking in the view of her opened shirt. Pondering it over and over, and comparing it with what she knew and understood of him, it almost spoke of a closely veiled and guarded excitement. But that seemed rarely a feeling for him to give into, if ever. No, he wouldn't, couldn't feel _that_ over a student, no matter what assets were hanging out before him. It had to be something completely different and Angela remained stumped.

She decided on the possibility that she'd entirely overstepped the bounds by that tiny kiss and she would endeavor from now on, to keep a safe distance from him at all times, so not to be tempted into any other crazy displays of her growing affections. Arm's length at the bare minimum. For him to dare have the slightest impression that she fancied him in the very least would probably not bode well. Not at all. She knew how cutting and cruel Professor Snape could be toward those who irritated him. While his sarcastic remarks may be humorous when leveled harshly down on others, she never wanted knocked into that uncharted territory. Yet Angela also determined not to be embarrassed by it when the next lesson rolled around, because no matter what, he had greatly helped he and he had earned that kiss whether he liked it or not, in being a true gentleman.

The weekend hurtled by and her only sightings of Professor Snape were at the usual meal times, along with an occasional passing in the corridors to which she gave her usual smile and he a slight nod. And when Angela wasn't spending a little bit of time aimlessly daydreaming over her professor, she was studying, practicing and writing out assignments with Brody and Allison. Soon Monday and Tuesday's classes roared by, while Angela eagerly anticipated Wednesday evening's lesson. She wondered whether if it would be another practical lesson to test her knowledge or if they'd move onto starting a potion.

Wednesday morning dawned bright and crisp with a hint of fall being tossed around on the light breeze that played in and out of castle hallways. But suddenly, as Angela rubbed the sleep from her cool blue eyes and rolled over under her warm comfy blankets, time stopped and began running completely backwards. Or it appeared that way to Angela. She showered and was dressed in no time flat. Checking the time, it had barely passed. She looked over her assignments, messed with her curls a bit more and then even dabbled on a tiny smidge more of eye makeup. The time had barely changed. Breakfast crept by just as slowly but at least Professor Snape was there for her occasional ogling. Then her two morning classes of Charms and Transfiguration could not have passed by any more imperceptibly. Angela thought she could actually make out the age-old paint peeling from her desks in both classrooms as her professors' voices droned on and on, unendingly.

Lunchtime brought an unexpected bit of unwanted information via Allison. Angela reached the Great Hall first, heading to their usual place at Slytherin table and awaited her two friends while absentmindedly twirling a large curl in her fingers, completely unaware that a certain someone from the staff table was trying hard not to become wholly entranced by her simple repetitive motion. Hearing a commotion at the entryway, Angela peeked up from her potion book in time to catch sight of Allison pummeling over two Gryffindor first years, who fearfully shied away from her as though they thought she'd finish them off with a good mulling and end them in an appalling hex of evilness.

Slamming her bag onto the floor, Allison gulped in a large amount of air as she jumped into her normal spot across from Angela and grabbed her hand from across the table. Watching the frantic face of her friend, Angela quietly closed her book and laid it on the bench beside herself.

"Oh gods, Angie! You are _never_ going to believe what I just hexed out of two fourth year Hufflepuff twerps! Apparently someone rather tall, dark and _not at all _handsome has a _major_ crush on you! Can't stop talking about you and has even taken to following you between classes whenever he can!" Allison spewed forth in a harsh whisper.

Wiping her cheek, Angela felt a skip her heart as she glanced sideways up at the teachers, in search of Professor Snape. He appeared taken in with the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Of course, she foolishly thought of _him_ immediately, despite knowing it would never be true.

"Sorry about that," Allison murmured over seeing Angela wipe the spit from her face. "So I was taking a pee in the third floor loo when I overheard _your_ name being mentioned. I hurried out and stopped them from leaving once they realized they weren't alone. It took a few compelling hexes shot off around them but they caved pretty fast and gave up the goods as to why they were talking about my bestie."

"_Who_ was talking about my bestie?" chimed in Brody rather fiercely, arriving in time to catch the tail end.

He climbed in beside Angela on the bench and threw a protective arm around her so tightly, she protested in a sharp squeal causing many heads to turn in their direction. With a massive effort, she lugged his arm off of her shoulder and smacked him hard in the ribs. Angela rolled her eyes heavily as he listened to Allison's quick retelling.

"And, pray tell what nasty creature has set their sights on _our_ dear Angela?" Brody asked in mock defense.

Allison's face screwed up into a manner most revolting as she spat out, "_Eugene Dingle_."

Angela made a disgusted face as well and clamped her eyes shut. "Ewwwww! You don't mean that tall, nerdy seventh year from Hufflepuff that heads the Hogwarts Gobstones League, do you?"

"Yup! That's the one, with the unruly black mop for hair and those wire glasses that always seemed perched on the end of his shiny nose…. Uck!"

"Look on the bright side though, I mean, give him credit for having exceptionally good taste," Brody mused, receiving both an elbow in the ribs from Angela and a sharp smack on the hand from Allison.

"You're forgetting the most awful trait that comes with his type, the extreme loyalty in keeping after the object of his… ah… desires, hoping to wear them down eventually."

"Um, yeah, good point Ally. So how do we make him rethink his choice in Angela?"

Angela just listened as her two friends begin devising wildly funny plans to dissuade the unwanted admirer, changing a peek over her shoulder around the Great Hall.

She turned back quickly when Allison hissed, "Don't you _dare_ look over his way, he's actually staring at you this very moment!"

Brody broke into a fit of obviously fake yawning as he stretched out both arms, bringing one down to rest comfortably around Angela once again. Then he nonchalantly cast his eyes all around as well, while Angela dropped her face into her hands, groaning.

"You're right, he is. Here, we'll let him think _we're_ together. Not that he has a chance in any lifetime though. Whoa, damn, now would ya get a load of that look plastered all over Snape's face. One would think someone just pissed in his pumpkin juice. Wonder who's about to experience his unforgiving wrath? A Gryffindor, maybe?" Brody snorted. "I pity the poor bastard. Hey, maybe he got wind of Dingle's misplaced affections himself. I mean, it's an embarrassment to Slytherin House after all, ain't it?"

"Brody Harper! It is most certainly not an embarrassment! You take that _back_! You were the one just saying that he had _good taste _for crying out loud," Allison snarled at him.

"Oh keep your tight-arse little knickers on, Ally. Was only teasing about that."

Angela raised her head, while chewing anxiously away on her bottom lip. She turned away from Brody to slip her potions book back into her bag. It was honestly just a ploy to cast her eyes upward on Professor Snape. He'd been right, someone had definitely wormed their way into his most unpleasant graces by the looks of things. Snape caught her eye and she chanced a tiny smile at him. Surprisingly, his evil glare softened for a moment. But only a moment. The next thing she knew, Brody's hot breath with barreling into her ear as he whispered into it.

"Don't worry, we can set up the perfect ruse of dating to throw the assuming git off your back. He'll quickly learn not to venture into Slytherin territory."

Shrugging off his arm, she laughed. "Honestly, it's not necessary. I'm in no way interested in such a boy as him nor does it even bother me, though he is gross. Plus, I don't need rumors rounding the school that I'm dating anyone, unless it's the truth."

At that, she pondered back over Professor Snape's harsh accusations from the other night of her dating Brody and wondered where they had come from. After lunch time seemed to move a bit faster through classes. Of course, it helped that the last of those classes with seventh year potions. Entering the dungeon classroom, Angela realized she was the first there and with a swift study, thankfully Snape appeared to be over whatever his earlier indignation was.

"Afternoon, Professor," she acknowledged softly with a shy smile.

"Good afternoon, Angela."

She had only a second to take in the shock of him addressing her by her first name as she'd rarely heard him do such to any student. Maybe her peck on his cheek had been better received that she'd even hoped? Students started milling in nosily and taking their seats. Angela waited for Brody to drop into the empty one next to her, only to see him fly through the door, moments ahead of the bell and pounce into one near the back. He appeared unusually agitated and Angela severely hoped he hadn't attempted anything on Dingle. She'd have to wait until after class to find out. Potions was smooth sailing as she completed the assignment perfectly, well before everyone else, even earning herself a rare smile from Snape. Angela only hoped he hadn't taken notice to her instant blush when his rough, elegant fingers brushed against hers as he took the offered potion sample.

Despite the fact she'd been the first one done, Angela lingered over cleaning up her area and tools and ended up being the last one to leave.

As she crossed the room to exit, she heard Professor Snape clear his throat. "Eight o'clock my office again, Miss Zander. Don't be late."

Angela closed her eyes and smiled to herself a moment before turning over her shoulder and happily answering, "Of course, Sir. See you then." _Looking forward to it more than you could ever possibly know, _she added to herself.

As Angela stepped out into the corridor, a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her harshly along half the length of the corridor. Before she could let out a shriek, her blue eyes registered on Brody.

"Hell, I'm so pissed at Snape right now and you're all, '_sir_ _this'_ and '_sir that_' with him!"

"What? Why?" she stuttered out at him.

"I was minding my _own_ business and accidentally walked into a fight between a couple fourth and fifth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws out in the courtyard during my free period. Snape came out of nowhere and assigned _me_ detention for '_actions inciting a riot_,' as he put it. Stupid, ill-tempered, codfish- "

"Brody Harper!" she said sharply, not wanting to hear him finish. "While it is quite unfair but these things happen from time to time, to everyone, being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Ya know, I'd be prepared to accept that but the git assigned me detention on Saturday. _This_ Saturday."

"Oh, our first Hogsmeade visit… Sounds like you must've crossed his path after whoever ticked him off at lunch."

"_Yes_, certainly seems so."

"Maybe if you give him a day and then go explain things- "

"Seriously Angela, when has that worked with anyone as far as Snape is concerned?"

"You're right."

"I can only hope it doesn't last _all_ day. '_Inciting a riot'_ - where does he get off anyways? It was barely four kids yelling at each other."

Dinner was a subdued affair, especially for her two good friends, with Allison almost as upset as Brody himself that he wouldn't be accompanying them into Hogsmeade. But at least they could all go the next weekend. Dumbledore had announced a trial run for the year at the start of term. Third through fifth year students could visit once a month as usual, sixth years could go every other weekend, while seventh years could venture into Hogsmeade every weekend now if they behaved themselves. Angela knew she should be sympathizing for her friend but she knew they'd make in together soon and she was just too eagerly anticipating her upcoming lesson at eight to worry over Hogsmeade trips. After dinner, her friends headed off to the library while Angela went back to her room. She changed into a pair of jeans and pulled on an icy blue shirt that perfectly matched her eyes. Noting the time, she sat back against the pillows on her bed and flipped through her seventh year potions text, wondering if he'd have her try something out of it from the end of the year. It all seemed so elementary though.

At five til eight, she once again found herself face to face with his office door. Only this time, charmed to the front of it was a small, folded parchment with her name scrawled across the front. Using her wand, she removed it and opened to read.

"_Miss Zander,_

_I regretfully needed to step away for about half an hour. Everything is laid out that you need to start, along with the instructions. You may let yourself into my office and begin at once._

_Professor Severus Snape_"

Just as her eyes read over his signature, a word slowly appeared underneath it. Angela knew at once it must be the password for allowing her entry into his office. She felt awed that he trusted her that much, though she felt sure, he'd know instantly if she dare snooped into places and areas she did not belong. Once the letters darkened fully, becoming clear, Angela read it aloud:

"_Asphodel."_

_

* * *

_A/N: Wonder where our dear Professor is off to at the moment? And, Brody, my dear boy - what can I say? *shakes head* That boy is going to keep things interesting without realizing it, isn't he? LOL

Thanks again for all the wonderful comments and I hope everyone continues to enjoy! Hugs all around! Chocolate ones too! :)


	12. Hands On

**Chapter 11**

**Hands On**

The latch snapped and clicked, allowing the door to swing open slowly with a low creaking sound, revealing the darkened insides of his office. That was until she stepped in and the fireplace roared to life as many candles within began to flicker and burn brightly. Shutting the door behind her, Angela tucked the note into her pocket for safekeeping. She paused for a long moment, standing just inside, gazing around his office while pondering his choice of password. Had it been completely random or was there a possible meaning behind it? Given the complex nature of his personality, Angela leaned toward the latter, though to its meaning she could find none at the moment. Asphodel was a plant used in many potions and in various forms, from powdered to fresh but nothing stuck out extra special about it in her mind.

As she surveyed his office, it took only a second for her to realize, he'd again set the tables at the perfect height for her to work over and she couldn't help but smile at the surprising and thoughtful gesture. Eying the contents of the two tables, Angela picked up the instructions, reading them through twice before starting anything. First she mixed several liquids into the cauldron and set the fire beneath it at the proper temperature. Then she began precisely chopping up several of the ingredients as indicated. It looked to be a most interesting potion and one she was not at all familiar with though she worked along rather comfortably, happy to be in his office, despite the fact that she was alone. There were many of other houses who'd said time and time again, how Professor Snape's office gave them the chills but she felt right at home with the many jars, vials and books arranged everywhere the eye could see. Checking the time, Angela did hope Professor Snape would return before she finished with the potion, as she was not entirely sure what to do with it, if he wasn't back by then.

Severus knew Angela would be on time but he needed to post his letter immediately to be insured that his order would arrive by Friday night. Everything was already prepared for the lesson and he felt confident she could successfully brew it without supervision, so he left her a note explaining and he made the uncharacteristic decision to allow her access to his office without him being present. He knew other professors did such on a regular basis but he'd never felt remotely close to trusting any student with such a liberty, no matter how strong his protection spells over sensitive items and information were. It was difficult enough for him to trust even but a few adults with anything, let alone a student. Just on principal alone, he never trusted any students, save for a very few Slytherins over the years and what little amount of trust he had in them came extremely limited. But Angela was an entirely different conundrum and something about her caused him to lower his guard at times, almost willingly, and to want to open up in a very small way, slowly allowing her to earn his trust and respect.

Considering this a trial run of sorts with Angela, he made his way off to the owlery with a rather wicked smile etched on his face over his errand, scaring every student from remotely crossing into his path. Selecting a highly reliable and stern-looking tawny owl, he secured his order to it and watched it swoop silently away out the window, disappearing into the black night sky.

Upon returning, he silently let himself into his office, knowing by the lovely light scent entangling his nose, she was already there, as expected. Her back was turned toward him, affording him the opportunity to get lost in watching her diligently working, not to mention the temptingly curvaceous side of her jeans. Angela was by no means skinny nor was she close to being overweight, she had the perfect amount of slightly plump to her. Her figure was undeniably becoming, with the right amount of plumpness that he'd love to wrap his arms around and hold in them for any length of time.

Pinching the bridge of his nose sharply until his eyes almost watered enabled him to find his stern control and effectively stopped himself for storming across the room to grab her and divulge to her just how much he wanted her. Instead Severus walked up behind her and grabbed her soft hand away as she was about to reach for the ladle to stir in her freshly sliced firebush roots. Knowing he'd scared her caused him to regret his unthinking action but not the consequences. For there had been a bit of jiggle from her chest as she'd jumped and sharply gasped.

Severus didn't understand the drawing power to do so, but he firmly held onto her hand while he addressed her. "I apologize for having frightened you, Miss Zander, but I do believe your little hands are much to pretty and you would not do to ruin them, should any of this potion splash upon them. It's only a few steps away from being highly corrosive and completely unforgivable to your soft skin. I doubt you want your hands to look as mine do in only a matter of minutes."

There was an unmistakable hitch in her chest as well as her breathing as her eyes flickered from their clasped hands up into his dark staring eyes. "Ahh, of course, Professor. I-I just didn't realize… I didn't bring my dragonhide gloves, didn't know I'd need them."

Had it been _anyone_ else, he'd have promptly snarled out a caustic retort at them to always come prepared for _anything_ and then handed out a detention for being unprepared. But it just wasn't in his heart to do so to her. No, the biting words died well before reaching his thoughts, let alone his lips, for he was struck with an entirely different idea, piquing his curiosity yet again. Never should he have touched her graceful hand, as it was wreaking tumultuous havoc on his well-ordered mind. Wordlessly, he summoned his own dragonhide gloves, which came soaring over to rest on the table.

"Give me your other hand as well."

Angela had been in the midst of gathering her sliced roots with it so she carefully wiped off any juices before offering it up as he'd requested.

"Place you hands against mine," he said commandingly in a deep rich tone, holding out his own so their palms met.

Severus took a minute, seeming to study the difference in their hand sizes when pressed up together. Hers were quite soft and lovely. And warm. Just as he'd always known they would be, though he'd never had a chance to examine them up close before. A strange excitement took hold of him over how much larger his hands were, compared to hers. Her fingers were delicate and smooth with well manicured nails of just the right length. Glancing at her, he was surprised to see her staring easily up at him through her lashes. Angela didn't appear to be put out at all over his calloused touch. Odd. He took a moment longer before pulling his own hands away and resizing his dragonhide gloves to fit her. Of course, he hadn't really need to study her hands to do such, but she didn't need to know that.

"There. Try these now and promise you'll remember to _always_ take care for your hands while brewing such strong potions," he asked her, looking down at his own long bony fingers, half in disgust over them.

"Yes sir, I will. Though I think you have rather nice hands, they're just a bit rough," Angela replied, quite without meaning to, as she slid the brownish-red gloves on.

They fit perfectly, almost better than her own. She focused very intently on the instructions again, willing the heated flush of her face to pass and wanting to kick herself in the shins for having said such a thing to him. Would she ever learn? It didn't help that he stayed so close by, closer that an arm's length, still observing her as she gathered the cut up items and began to organize them into the desired amounts. Well, he'd mentioned previously that being able to brew properly with distractions around, was key.

Severus continued watching her, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. Had she really said his hands were _nice_? And was she blushing now? No she couldn't be. Maybe, just maybe, he'd do something to alleviate a few of the worst of those tough calloused spots after all these years. He found himself disgruntled over the fact he could no longer view her lovely hands with the dragonhide covering them and he let his gaze fall to comparing the color of her blouse to her eyes. An exact match it was. Then his sight dropped a bit lower to the soft v-shaped swell that started just above the first closed button. Oh, it was a lovely little sliver of a sight for his black eyes to enjoy from his advantageous height over her, but he quickly realized it did not do well at all to have his pants becoming awkwardly tight with her standing mere inches away.

God, he needed a task, a distraction of any sort for these on-going lessons with her. In no way was he about to give them up though, as they kept her away from that infernal Harper. She may claim not to be more than friends with him but _he_ couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. And that's why he'd planned and assigned the perfect detention for young Mr. Harper the moment he found the chance to pounce. Now Angela would be free of him while at Hogsmeade on Saturday and that greatly pleased him. Over the years, he'd become increasingly aware of the fact that many boys used those visits to snog the day away with girls, in some dark corner of the town, as if the castle didn't already provide enough darkened corners for such deeds.

Realizing that Angela was nearing the last few steps of the highly corrosive and volatile potion, he firmly shifted his wavering focus back to the task at hand. Remaining relatively close, he oversaw the last few steps and even guided her hand with his as they went through the complicated stirring process, though the damn gloves he'd insisted she wear, really put a damper on his getting to touch her soft skin once more. In no way could he ask she to remove them so he just made do. Briefly he closed his eyes and imperceptibly inhaled her tantalizing soft scent of gardenia. Looking down again, he smirked over just how close their bodies were, feeling a luscious warmth coming off of her. It was at least something to enjoy and bring him a small, short-lived amount of pleasure. Once the potion turned a silvery-red color, he carefully ladled it into several unbreakable and strongly reinforced vials as she held them. Severus puzzled over the changes in her breathing, especially when he stood mere inches from her and filed the thought away to experiment over at a later time.

"Have you ever witnessed the effects of Fire Potion?" he asked her, again wanting to prolong the evening in some way.

"No sir, I haven't and I was wondering why one would need such a potion with all the spells that could be used?"

"At times, one may find an object charmed to repel almost any and every spell imaginable. However this potion is near impossible to properly protect against. Stand back a safe distance by me and watch closely."

Professor Snape summoned what appeared to be a large lead brick from the store room and proceeded to pour a tiny drop of the silver liquid on top. After Angela was safely distanced and standing near his side, he then lit it using his wand tip. Faster than lightning, the potion flared up into tiny red-orange flames that instantly burned right down through the solid lead, turning purple-black just before they died out altogether.

"Admittedly it's not a commonly used potion but it has it's advantages if brewed correctly, which you just managed quite successfully. Few take the time to work through the extremely detailed stirring procedure needed at the end, which if not done properly, in turn causes the potion to be much weaker."

"I had your help though," she offered softly with what appeared to be an admiring smile. "I'll see to putting everything away now, Professor."

Angela fought the impulsive urge to linger, putting the items back quietly as Professor Snape took his seat at his desk and appeared to be involved in the monotonous task of grading. It didn't take her long to clean up and clear off the tables. Then all too soon she found herself walking over to him, though she stopped this time on the opposite side of his desk and not beside it. Angela had the hardest time containing herself while their hands had been touching and if she were to be standing too close when it was time for her to leave, she may lose it and throw herself into his lap. Gently, she laid the resized gloves at the top of the desk in a clear area and focused on calm, even breaths while watching the glowing red embers in the fire.

Finally, he looked up from his work to find her biting her lower lip and staring contemplatively over toward the fireplace. Watching the soft firelight dance about on her face made him almost gasp. How had he possibly never noticed before this year, just how pretty Angela was? And just now, she was purely breathtaking, the way the light shined and flickered softly on her. Unexpectedly, she turned her lovely cool blue eyes to his and he snapped to attention trying to dispel whatever unguarded expression might have been on his face over watching her visage.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do before I go, sir?" she asked sweetly, interrupting his thoughts.

A whirlwind of wholly naughty ideas threatened to spill forth into his mind of things he'd like to do with her but he restrained himself from actively thinking upon them while she was still in his presence.

"No, Miss Zander," he said in a careful but strained tone. "That will be all for tonight. Thank you."

She gave him a small, yet piercing smile, nodding slightly and just before she slipped out, she offered him a quiet, "Good night, Professor."

The moment the door clicked shut behind her charmingly appealing figure, Severus slammed his head down, violently against his solid wood desk. He _had _to get his act together over Angela Zander. Who was he kidding? This just would never do, to have these on-going and largely unrequited feelings for a sweet young girl he could never dare hope to deserve or have. However, he acknowledged to himself that due to her, he was going to have the most enjoyable year ever, just in watching her, even if only quietly from the darkened sidelines of his lonely life. Though he _must_ fight harder to control his thoughts and actions around her. Acting like a jealous, teenaged boy made him no better than the loathsome ones he taught day after day. One thing that did stick out in his mind was the fact that at least he could play the ridiculous teen games with much more finesse and depth, while all the time ensuring no one would ever know of it or catch on to him. But most undeniably, it did add something new to his life, something he hadn't had in years, and certainly something so much more exciting and engaging, over his sheer duty to continue on in his tiresome and unchanging outlook - she now provided the extra incentive to get out of bed each day.

* * *

A/N: Anyone think that the title of 'Hands On' might refer to something else going on? Hey now, where was your mind at? LOL;P Seems like Angela is getting one tightly wrapped-up and well-guarded Potions Master to start rethinking certain little areas in his life.

Many thanks to those who continue to share their sweet reviews! They always make my day and bring a smile, just as I hope this chapter brought you a few smiles. :)


	13. Of Cauldrons and Confessions

**Chapter 12**

**Of Cauldrons and Confessions**

Sleep was elusive that night as Angela couldn't help but replay the time she'd spent with Professor Snape, over and over again in her mind. Especially the feel of his warm, rough hands against hers… his gentle grip while guiding her hand in stirring the potion… the pleasant sensation that rushed through her veins at his extreme proximity, she'd even felt his breath lightly against her hair. If she didn't know better, she'd think he were attempting to drive her utterly mad on purpose but yet it did appear as though they were getting on in friendly terms almost above and beyond the normal student-teacher level.

There was also his expression to ponder once again. The one she'd caught briefly lingering on his face as she turned away from the fire to look at him. Longing? Longing for what? Longing for her to leave so he could carry on with his evening, in peace with no disturbances? Yet, that didn't seem to fit and she was not entirely sure she could find the suitable word to describe the subtle sight. He'd never been unkind toward her, nor did he act impatient and bothered by her presence as he did with many other students, even some of Slytherin house. It had been like seeing a hidden emotion, breaking through to the surface once again, but only for the shortest of moments. Angela could only hope she'd get another glance of it and as the distant clock tower chimed twice for the hour, she drifted off at last.

Thursday gave way to a full day of classes with patrolling in the evening hours as part of her Head Girl duties. It proved to be a quiet night as far as the students went and Angela found herself coming back to the same recurring thought, since there were no interruptions. With an hour left to herself after patrolling, she headed to the library to do some possible investigating. Nodding toward Madame Pince, she went straight to the back for the restricted section. Due to the later hour, there were hardly any students milling around as she carefully combed through the shelves in the potions section, waiting for something to catch her eye.

Severus had heard a noise coming from the next aisle over, causing him to silently fall back into the dark shadows cast by the towering shelves, as he hoped to catch a student up to no good, poking around in the restricted section, unwarranted. What he saw instead was Angela Zander and he suddenly felt like being up to no good himself. Watching for a moment, he gathered she was intent on removing a book from the very top shelf. With the quick flick of his wand, the entire row of books held firmly in place. Looking only mildly puzzled as to why the summoned book didn't fly into her hands, she apparently decided to retrieve it the old-fashioned way. Severus continued watching, most amused and equally entranced.

With a fair amount of effort, Angela lugged a sturdy wood chair from the nearest desk and butted it up to the bookcase. Then she climbed atop it and stretched up on her toes, arm extended. Her fingertips just brushed along the bottom of the book spine in question and as she struggled to remove it, and thanks to her short, pleated black skirt, Severus couldn't help but get lost in the view of her lovely bare legs. He wondered what they would feel like to touch. Silky, smooth, soft…. He shook his head to reign in his thoughts. When had girls begun to wear skirts _that_ short, anyway? Surely not all had the assets to pull it off and maybe that's why he'd never cared to notice before.

Knowing it was wholly juvenile as well as completely improper, he couldn't resist dropping a parchment he was carrying. Soundlessly squatting down, it took his long white fingers a fair amount of searching until it was gathered up again as his black eyes were firmly fixed elsewhere. The book still refused to move of course, and she raised her left foot to brace it against the next shelf up as she threw all her weight into trying to yank it down. His little trick worked. With that movement, and the wide swing of her skirt, Severus caught sight of little, grass green knickers, covered with what appeared to be small squished-looking black circles that seemed to move about in an odd manner. Without warning or reason, her kickers flashed to deep purple but he could no longer see them after her skirt fell back into place. It puzzled him to no end as he was not accustomed by any means as to the wide assortment of what woman chose to wear under their clothes.

Since the book still refused to budge despite her best efforts, she hit at it with a balled-up fist and stomped a foot on the chair in frustration, while letting out a defeated sigh. Hearing a deep, low chuckle from behind her, Angela whipped around atop the chair so fast, she almost lost her balance. Severus rushed forward, ready to stop her from falling but she threw out her hand and braced herself once more on the bookshelf.

"Miss Zander, to properly instill knowledge, one must actually _read_ the book's content, not simply try and beat it into oneself," he said wryly up at her.

It took everything she had to keep from sticking out her tongue at him but she did narrow her eyes, cross her arms and whip out a sharp retort. "Oh really Professor? So _that's_ where I've been going wrong all these years."

He pursed his lips and made no reply. After all, he'd just been ogling her legs _and _her knickers most gratuitously and ungentlemanly. And now, well he felt rather a heel over it. Instead, Severus tried his best to soften his expression. Giving a furtive glance around them, he offered out his hand to assist her down off the chair. Appearing pleasantly surprised, she accepted his hand and gracefully stepped down to the floor. Letting go of each others hand seemed to happen in slow motion and in the end they both looked almost shyly awkward over it. Once standing before him, Angela twisted and clasped her hands together, peering up at him and biting at her bottom lip in a nervous manner. He was puzzled over why she would be nervous until he realized she could still be waiting for a biting chastisement over her remark.

Folding his arms and raising an eyebrow, he questioned her, though he already knew the answer. "Now what exactly where you trying to achieve Miss Zander? I don't envision you as the type to deface books."

"I was trying to get a book off the shelf but it wouldn't come when I summoned it, and as you apparently saw, I couldn't even lift it. It's stuck fast somehow."

"Hmm… I see. And which book were you after?"

"Gelderfunk's Completely Comprehensive and Entirely Exhaustive Guide to Potions Ingredients and Their Magical Properties," she recited sweetly.

Severus rolled his eyes over the ridiculously long title, but withdrew his wand and straightway the large book soared down into his hands. He couldn't help but offer it to her with a smug expression upon his face.

"Thank you sir."

Her bewitching smile alone was all the reward he'd needed, with everything else as a bonus. Severus nodded, about to turn and walk away, when he realized something.

"Miss Zander, if I might inquire… just what it is that you're seeking information over that you didn't just come and ask _me_ about?"

Angela squeezed the oversized book against her chest and turned a striking strawberry pink on her cheeks. "I-I, well you won't always be around for me to ask, so I best learn to look things up myself, right? Besides… I just wanted to brush up on things… things in general. Plus, if I asked you all of it, you'd surely find me most irking and bothersome. "

It was a more than adequate of an answer, yet something told him she was evading her _real_ reason for wanting the book. He didn't continue to press her but he did stare deeply into her eyes, wondering.

Stepping closer, he leaned down ever so slightly over her and said in a low silky voice, "That may be true, but there's also no reason _not_ to take full advantage of my knowledge while you have it so readily available. And… I do not find you… to be bothersome or irking in the least."

Entirely breathless, she stared back at him, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. Then without warning, he turned sharply on his heel and quickly strode away, his black robes billowing after him. Angela closed her eyes and dropped into the chair, letting the encounter sink in as she fought to control her breathing once she started again, though the tinge upon her cheeks lingered a long while. She was glad she could still think clearly at times with him bearing down on her like that, for she would have rather taken a detention than actually admit she was about to research all she could about… asphodel.

Friday sped along, despite Brody and Allison's subdued manner over his impending Saturday detention. When she had free moments throughout the day, she eagerly read through the book, though it yielded no obvious answer. She hadn't expected it to, but maybe in the future it would make some sort of sense and fall into place. Often times throughout the day she found herself daydreaming about holding his hand again but without having to let go.

At the appointed time, she knocked and was admitted into his office. Professor Snape was furiously writing away at his desk, marking through class work at an alarming rate. Angela stopped and waited before his desk, though he made no move to acknowledge her.

Not wanting to waste time, Angela finally addressed him. "Good evening, Professor."

Without pausing from his work to look up at her, he simply inclined his head toward the work tables and said, "You may begin."

Just like before, the instructions and ingredients were laid out. Angela studied over it all quite thoroughly, making sure she had no question before beginning. Then for the next two hours she proceeded to work, the only sound coming from his rapid scratching, the bubbling cauldron and her occasional cutting and slicing.

Angela felt a bit confused and unnerved, seeing him go from the outright helpfulness that bordered on being friendly the previous evening, to this mood tonight that was chilly and distant. She struggled to keep it at the back of her mind and many times, she caught herself peering over at him. Had she forced all the perceived ideas of the possible meanings to his actions over the past few days into being more than just the general teacher-related courtesy? It was probably just as well as she never should have gotten her hopes up for something more than that. Maybe this was just how the rest of the lessons were to go, brewing according to the instructions and only asking questions when necessary. But that went against what he'd said in the library.

Letting out a tired and deflated sigh, she stared unseeingly into the cauldron as she stirred it a long while. The soft fluttering of wings and a piercing hoot drew her to attention briefly into the present. Angela watched as Professor Snape removed a small brown wrapped package from the owl now standing on his desk. He quickly produced a treat for the owl, while pocketing the parcel within his robes. There passed an odd look of maniacal gleam and triumph as he did so.

As the potion was in its final stage, Angela found herself hesitant to disturb him. Feeling the start of a headache coming on, she closed her eyes a moment and sharply rubbed her forehead, grateful for the weekend at last. Opening her eyes, she jumped at finding Professor Snape standing before her.

"Miss Zander?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yes. Fine. Just a bit of a headache. It's been a busy week," she replied giving him a forced weak smile. "I believe this is finished, sir. I'll see to returning everything and cleaning up."

His black eyes contemplated her face, searching for an answer to an unasked question. "No… leave it all. I've something I need to brew yet. Why don't you turn in for the night? Tomorrow is a day I'm sure you don't want to miss."

It was a lie. He had no potion to brew but he really thought she looked tired and subdued, compared to her normal self. Her lovely icy blue eyes didn't hold their usual sparkle that he enjoyed so much and that worried him. She appeared uncertain over his suggestion as to whether or not he could actually mean it though, knowing it went quite against his nature to be so generous in relieving someone from any task. And given the fact that he'd all but spent the past two hours blatantly ignoring her, it was an unbelievable action on his part. In truth, he'd wanted to focus entirely on her tonight but if he were to hold to his plans for the next day, he wanted to be free from the burden of grading, hanging so irritatingly in the back of his mind. Just to prove that he really was honest in his suggestion, he gave a small wave of his wand, summoning a tiny vial.

"Here, I believe this should help relieve your headache for good, allowing you to get adequate rest," he explained, offering it to her with a small hopeful smile.

This time she searched his face, touched by his sudden care and change in demeanor. "Thank you, Professor."

Their fingers lightly brushed as he handed her the vial and it was as though a tiny bolt of lightning surged between them, causing them both to inhale.

With a small, tired but charming smile, Angela collected her things and paused to face him, "Good night, Professor Snape. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Sleep well, Miss Zander."

* * *

Saturday morning, at a quarter to nine, Severus found himself standing on the path just outside greenhouses one through three, where Brody Harper's detention was about to take place. After assuring himself that no one was in the vicinity, he removed the small package that had arrived the evening before. With a quick wave of his wand he shielded the greenhouses from any contamination. Then opening the package, Severus carefully extracted just a pinch of the green sandy substance. Casting it into the air, it took mere seconds for the Insta-Weed Seed to take full effect on the lawns and paths around the greenhouses. Wild tangles of every shade of green sprang up, choking out most of the well-kept grass. Admiring the outcome with a wicked glint in his eye, he eagerly awaited Harper's arrival and when he finally arrived at the last stroke of nine, it was evident upon his face, he'd expected to be doing anything other then weeding the lawn.

"Well, Mr. Harper, as you can plainly see, summertime was most unkind to parts of the grounds," he said in an idle tone, glancing placidly at his fingernails. "But with a little effort I'm sure you'll have it looking pristine again."

He couldn't help but smirk at Harper's wide-eyed gaze around the area. "And as soon as all weeds are completely gone, feel free to join your friends in Hogsmeade. Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't attempt any magical removal as it causes many of these weed varieties to multiply."

Chuckling to himself, Severus headed off to Hogsmeade where he planned to actually allow himself the rare occasion of enjoying the day by spending it in Hogsmeade and by learning more about Miss Zander while figuring out what to do about his growing attraction to her. He planned to carefully observe her from a safe, unnoticeable distance when possible. Spotting her walking slowly through the streets with Allison Whitlock, he noticed an odd unfamiliar feeling flipping in the pit of his stomach. Angela and Allison appeared to be headed no where in particular at the moment and were rather aimless in their wanderings. Casting a strong eavesdropping spell, he was soon privy to every word uttered by either girl. As he feigned to be window-shopping, he listened purposefully despite the fact their conversation was really most random and centered around girly topics. It wasn't until Allison tugged on Angela's arm and motioned for them to sit on a bench in an open park area near the west side of village that things took a sharp and interesting turn.

"Angela, I need to confess something," Allison started nervously. "I'm actually glad that Brody ended up in detention today."

Angela tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Oh? Why is that?"

Allison closed her eyes. "This isn't easy… and well, I don't want anything to come between us, but honestly Ang, I'm hopelessly in love with him."

Gasping in shock, Angela clapped her hand over her mouth. "What? Allison, why haven't you told me before now? How long?"

"Oh, since the end of last semester and well, I've been trying to play it down because…" Allison swallowed hard, forcing the words out. "He's… he's kinda sweet on someone else."

"Who?"

"_You_, of course! You haven't noticed?"

Angela's mouth dropped open, gaping at Allison over the revelation. "What? Me? Since when? Did he actually tell you so? "

Allison shook her head. "Well, no, not in so many words but I'm pretty positive he's got a bit of a crush on you."

Severus felt his blood begin to boil. So he hadn't been that far off in his assumptions of that damned Harper and his interest in Angela. Moving further up the street toward the two girls, he stopped in front of the local bookstore and pretended to peruse the stack of sale items outside the shop's doors, desperate to see Angela's facial expressions and mannerisms close up over this new revelation. After years of self-training, he was quite mastered in the art of correctly interpreting body language, to tell when someone was being dishonest or evasive.

The girls had paused their conversation but it was Angela who spoke again, first. "Allison, I can tell you I have absolutely no affection toward Brody other than that of friendship. I mean, I don't know… it would be too weird… he's like a brother or something. You don't have to worry about _me _at all." Angela said looking her clearly in the eyes. "I'm not interested in him like that. He's all yours."

"That's the problem though. How do I make him _mine_?" Allison asked hanging her head sadly over the thought. "I'm not as pretty as you and you've got nicer, well nicer _everythings_!"

"_Everythings_? Just what exactly does that mean?" Angela chuckled.

"Merlin, you know, bigger boobs, more curves, sexy dark curls that always look perfect…."

"Right then!" With a loud snort, Angela almost fell over onto Allison, laughing to hard. "Allison, you're pretty too! And if by curves you mean my short, slightly stubby body as compared to your tall, lean and very trim build with no fat to speak of, then yeah I've got those. And by the sexy dark curls you mean this mess that won't do anything that I _want _it to, yeah I've got those as well!" Angela said, flipping a hand through her flowing curls and glancing down at her chest. "Now I'll give that on my boobs, they're, ahh, pretty adequate, I guess."

"Adequate is better than barely-anything-there," Allison half-whined as she pulled out her shirt front and glanced down with a shake of her head. "Know any charms…. Oww, or better yet, maybe a potion?"

"Charms aren't permanent, you know," Angela pointed out with a steady gleam growing across her face. "Hmm, as far a potion goes, I guess I could always ask Professor Snape at my next lesson."

Severus about choked on his own spit at hearing Angela say that. He yanked his head up out of the book he pretended to be so engrossed in and looked obviously in their direction, his black eyes burning through her almost without meaning to. Her face held a stern, resolved look to help her friend.

It was Allison's turn to drop her mouth gaping wide back at her friend. "Angela Louise Marie Zander! _You wouldn't! You wouldn't dare_!"

Angela stared her down for a long moment, a most serious expression etched upon her face as Allison made strangling and gagging sounds, along with retching gestures to emphasis her displeasure over the suggestion, while if Severus had been able and willing, he might have also mimicked those exact displays. Not over the thought of Angela coming and asking him but over the thought of it being about Allison, who for all intense and purposes, he'd rather scrub himself with an iron brush than to think of such parts related to her and her body, which he found not anywhere remotely close to being anything as attractive as Angela's. And it even miffed Severus to know that Angela did not believe herself to be as comely or attractive as he regarded her to be.

Finally after another moment longer, Angela's face broke its sincere stance and dissolved into a fit of laughter once more. "You're right, I wouldn't. Honestly, could you imagine? He'd probably… oh, I can't even imagine what he'd do in response to such a question!"

"I can," Allison shrieked, holding her sides. "He'd probably start by cursing you into oblivion, assign you about five years worth of detention and then forbid you from stepping foot in his classes again, or ever addressing his person!"

"Gosh, that would be the _last_ thing I'd want from him," Angela replied, her face calming into a reflective and thoughtful pose.

Both girls were silent for a few minutes. Angela gazed out over the street before them most unseeingly as Allison closely examined her friend's face, reading the unspoken details.

"Who is it, Ang?"

"Who's _who_?"

"Who's the guy that you're completely taken with?"

"Umm…. No one."

"Don't give me that line, I've known you for far too long to know better. You've got your eye on someone, don't you?"

Angela kicked her toe at the ground and stood suddenly, appearing very uncomfortable. "It's- there's no one. Least no one who I'd ever have a chance in this lifetime with."

"Right, like there's any guy at Hogwarts who wouldn't enjoy going out with you at least once."

"Psssfph, you make it sound as if I'm remotely close to being like Gwen," Angela spat out. "Really, I'd rather not talk about this anymore."

"You can't be serious? Aren't you even going to give me a tiny hint about him?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because it's bad enough knowing it will never ever happen, myself, let alone anyone else knowing, and thinking I'm completely mental over it."

"Ang, I'm your best friend. I'll be nothing but supportive, promise."

"Not this time Ally, this one is, well, let's just say this one I'll probably just take to my grave. Now please don't bring it up again, ever?"

Allison stared at her, utterly baffled by the sudden change in her demeanor over the topic. Severus was highly attuned to what had just transpired and felt as desperate as her, wanting to know who this mystery man was that caused Angela to close up tighter than clamshells. Slowly, Allison nodded her agreement, though she seemed highly unsure of whether she'd actually be able to fulfill it on her part.

"Thank you," Angela said pausing and forcing a small smile. "Now let's see if we can't come up with a plan to snatch up Brody and make him realize he's all wrong for me and perfect for you."

"Think it can really be done?"

"Of course! We need to get you started with a proper change of _attitude _as Gwen would say and thinking like her over some things, pays off."

"Hmm, and how's that done?"

Angela surveyed the long street, finally pointing to a small grey-blue shop on the corner, several building down from where Severus was currently positioned. "There, at The Madam's Secret."

"Oh, I think I like where this is headed," Allison squeaked shrilly. "I could use some fun new knickers and bits."

"New knickers always makes you feel better about yourself and the more fun the better," Angela chimed in.

Linking her arm through Angela's, Allison let out a wild cackle, "Heavens, speaking of fun knickers, you wear those new cauldron print ones yet, the silly, charmed ones?"

Tossing her head back, Angela's curls bounced about as she burst out laughing. "Oh yes, I forget to tell you! I wore them on Thursday, in fact."

"And, did they do anything fun?"

"Yes, while I was in the library, all hot and bothered over a book I couldn't get off the shelf…"

"Well? What did they do?"

Angela snickered, "The little cauldrons boiled over, turning them from green to dark purple."

"That's brilliant! I can't wait to hear if those ones covered with broomsticks up and fly away when provoked," snorted Allison. "I think I'm going to invest in a pair or two myself."

Once again, Severus stood, shocked and staring as the two girls reached their shopping destination and entered. So that's what he'd witnessed the other evening in the library. Now what he wouldn't give to be able to bypass the store's anti-peeping spells undetected, so he could continue spying discreetly on Angela Zander. Learning about her was making his life so much more interesting by the minute, though he still found this odd obsession over her irritating. What good could it ever bring him but more unfulfilled dreams each night?

* * *

A/N: Severus is getting downright bold at times, isn't he, though he's still rather clueless, while Angela is resigned to believe it's a hopeless cause. We shall just have to wait and see with the future unravels for them, won't we? ;)

Thanks so much for continuing to follow along! Fun, charmed knickers for everyone - just be careful when and where you wear them! LOL!


	14. An Honest Insight

**Chapter 13**

**An Honest Insight**

Having just witnessed the whole exchange between Angela and Allison, Severus felt more internally conflicted than ever. If he wasn't careful, he'd soon be falling completely over himself for this mere seventeen year old student of his. Nothing and no one before had ever disturbed, nor enticed him so strongly at the same time, and all so vigorously. It was almost exhausting because with it, he recognized a deep, burning and passionate desire for something to actually emerge from it, from this unorthodox infatuation. But being realistic and logical in nature, he'd never been given over to the idea of hopelessly pursuing one's dreams. Severus Snape never had such illustrious and far-fetched dreams or silly notions when it came to love. It was not written in the stars for him and his lonely life of on-going commitment and duty.

A strange and wondrous thought crept up from the fathomless recesses of his mind though. If he couldn't have love, could he have the next closest thing? A relationship of discreet encounters, perhaps? The idea of being with someone so young and as lovely as Angela thrilled him in ways he'd never dared imagine. And just like that, a delicately woven plan of action began constructing itself in his continuously simmering mind. Until it cracked and shattered upon the proverbial door of the concealed unknown and alien territory that is the future.

Severus halted his senseless musings of such a hopeless quest for seeking out new possibilities, reminding himself that it was all highly one-sided. If Angela Zander were to ever be made aware of his less than chivalrous thoughts and purely hormonal-driven actions toward her being, how would she react? Intense disgust with the strong feeling of being violated? He refused to allow her to suffer those treacherous feelings over his inability to control his baser, most carnal urges and desires. Already in the past week alone, he'd crossed over more solid, concrete lines of control than he ever cared to admit to. More had been crossed in that short time than in the whole of his adult life. The lines of discretion, decorum and decency were split and ripped apart, all so he could lust after the forbidden. For to desire a student in this manner was wrong on so many levels. Personal, professional and possibly even… moral?

Looking around, he found that in his ponderings, he'd wandered the entire length of Hogsmeade village. Being at the very outskirts of the wizarding town gave him an idea. There was in fact, one place he could go. Someone from whom he could glean possible advise and gain helpful knowledge from, over this ridiculous matter, before it blew disturbingly larger and completely out of hand. Someone he was due to visit with soon anyways. Swiftly checking the hour, he saw that he would have plenty of time, more than enough to make his visit and return before the students headed back to the castle.

Disapparating from Hogsmeade, moments later found Severus knocking sharply upon the intricately detailed oak doors of Malfoy Manor. The stern, imposing housekeeper, Ms. Saxton showed him to the richly-appointed back drawing room, where Lucius sat lazily stretched out on the rich navy and silver clad sofa. His interest was half pursuing the financial section of newspaper while the other half was wholly vested in caressing the saucy, scantily-dressed raven-haired Asian woman who lay unashamedly across his lap.

Staring unwillingly for the briefest of moments, a similar scene flashed through his own mind but in it, he'd replaced Lucius on the couch, with Angela being the dark-haired beauty laying snug and content in his lap as he devoted _all_ of his interest into pleasing her. Inhaling deftly, he closed his eyes over the picture of perfection but instead of dwelling on it, he sighed silently and shook this image free from his thoughts, forcing it into a heavily guarded vault that he was beginning to establish in his mind in relation to Angela.

Glancing around, Severus knew immediately that this particular '_woman_' was a muggle. Playing softly in the background came the distinct sound of muggle rock music and Lucius was not outfitted in his usual regal wizarding wears. But what gave the clearest inclination to it, was the odd expression on her face as she took in Severus' traditional black ensemble, complete with wizarding robes.

Her elegantly groomed brows knit together as she drawled slowly in a whiney voice, "Bit early for a costume party, ah?"

Severus rolled his eyes and ignored her, for whatever beauty she might have possessed, ended the moment she spoke in that shrill, grating voice.

Lucius offered her a sharp slap on her barely clothed buttocks as he reprimanded her almost in child-like shame tones. "What did I tell you about speaking to my acquaintances?"

She only hissed back, whipping her head back to glare at him over the swat, but merely shrugged her shoulders in response. Turning back to Severus, her beady brown eyes drank him in from top to bottom in an obvious, disgruntled fashion.

"For double the standard fee, I'll do you but you can't scowl like that the entire time. It's just creepy."

At that Severus snorted as Lucius shoved her unceremoniously from his lap. "Mei, why don't you go freshen up in the master bath and wait for me there. I can assure you, he's not the least bit interested in you, nor is that why he's here."

Flipping her raven locks behind her shoulders, she relaxed her stance. "No loss there. I prefer blonds anyway."

Blatantly shoving past the now standing Lucius, she all but bobbed on her bare heels, trying to exaggerate the bounce of her small yet prominently displayed assets. Severus diverted his black eyes, wholly uninterested by the brazen tart. Lucius' high standards and expensive tastes appeared to be slipping to a new low.

Looking slightly sheepish, Lucius stepped over to his small liquor cabinet and poured a large brandy for himself and a small fire whiskey which he handed to Severus. "I apologize for that, umm, display. These younger tarts, nowadays, are just so…so...," he stopped, searching for the appropriate word.

"Crass? Uncouth? Unrefined?" offered Severus with a large sneer. "What happened to Lydia?"

"Oh, she's off visiting her mother in Austria for the month. Some sort of illness, family issue...something along those lines." Lucius replied slowly, staring absently at his glass, which he brought to his forehead, allowing the coolness of it to bathe him for a moment before draining the glass in one long gulp. "I-I didn't want to be alone, this week. It'll be ten years."

Severus didn't need him to finish to know that he was once again wallowing in self-hatred over the untimely death of his only love and wife, Narcissa at the hands of the Dark Lord himself. He'd made an example out of her shortly after the birth of Draco, stating that having just recently given birth was no reason to show up late when he summoned. It had been Lucius' undoing and gave Severus the fuel he needed to bring the distraught wizard to the other side of the matter entirely. He needed little swaying and quickly pledged his complete allegiance to Dumbledore in helping to overthrow the heinous beast who didn't deserve to ever draw breath.

The Dark Lord met his demise just over a year later when he tried to destroy the Potter family, leaving behind only baby Harry. There had been a huge battle between Voldemort's remaining followers and the Order of the Phoenix where many met their end. But a few escaped capture and death and under Dumbledore's orders, Severus and Lucius worked tirelessly to hunt down each and every Death Eater left alive, to be dealt with by the Ministry of Magic. It had taken the past decade of careful watching and planning but there appeared to be only two, possibly three remaining Death Eaters who were free and still roaming unknown, throughout the country. And in the past few months, they were coming all the more closer to discovering just who they were.

Lucius walked leisurely back over to the cabinet and idly refilled his glass with more brandy, then holding it up, he offered a sad, remorseful toast, "To the final demise of them all, the only way my heart will ever begin to mend again."

Severus just nodded awkwardly, raising his glass slightly before emptying its contents. "Any more word?"

"Is that why you stopped by, just to ask that?"

Suddenly Severus really didn't know why he'd come after all but he'd never admit to that folly. "Yes, I had a few free hours. Owls can only be secured so much and I like to vary the way we share information at times, you know."

Lucius shook his head in full agreement and rounded to the large mahogany desk situated near the set of windows overlooking the well-maintained gardens. Tapping a hidden drawer with his wand, it opened, allowing him to withdraw a concealed parchment from its voluminous depths. Reading over it one last time, he offered it to Severus.

"Word has reached my sources and it's as we have always feared. They think they've waited in hiding long enough according to the rumors and whispers. They are going after it, the guarded text of the ancients."

Severus unfolded the parchment, his dark eyes taking in the two words it contained, _Aionios Zoe. _The text that promised the way to resorting life eternal to the dead if the proper rituals and rites were preformed. He gave a small involuntary shudder at the thought, most horrifying to process.

"But we'll stop them well before it comes to that. My key sources are fast closing in on their location as well as the names that have eluded us for years," Lucius said defiantly, running a hand through his blond hair while eying Severus. "In the meantime, you look as though you could use a bit of a _distraction_. I can firecall Sandra and she'd have one of her gals here for you in no time."

Years ago that suggestion would have mildly intrigued him but now something had changed, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Instead it only served to sicken him, tired of the meaninglessness of it all in the end. With all his recent deliberations over Angela Zander, he did feel caught between a rock and a hard place but as an image of her icy blue eyes, charming smile and large dark curls slipped to the forefront of his mind, his momentary wavering resolve solidified into outright objection.

"No Lucius, it would not be proper- " he started, but Lucius held up a hand.

"No need to explain. I know you've never taken to them like I have." He paused to finish his glass off again. "You know, in a lot of ways, Severus, I highly admire you for holding to such a firm course in your life, not even letting the temptation of a pretty woman sway you most times."

Severus was shocked at his open and honest commendation but masked it well. If only Lucius were privy to the daily growing battle he endured over a certain tempting young witch. And at the thought of her, he decided it was time to head back. Admittedly, he was curious as to what she was doing. Lucius saw him to the door where they exchanged a few more words about alerting Dumbledore to the new information. Just when Severus turned and stepped out onto the covered porch, Lucius reached out a grabbed his shoulder. Meeting his gray watery eyes, he searched his friend's face for the meaning in his abrupt action.

"When you do find the special someone out there meant only for you, don't you _dare_ let anyone hurt her or take her away from you, and most especially _not_ yourself."

Severus could only nod awkwardly again and wondered if it was all the alcohol talking or a rare insight breaking out of Lucius' carefully woven façade. Whatever it was, it hit Severus in the chest with astounding accuracy in its straightforward wisdom. Without another word he apparated to Hogsmeade, as a new depth of awareness settled upon him. Could he, should he take a chance? Hope was never an emotion he harbored for himself in his perpetually dark corner but with a tiny shred of glowing optimism, he headed down the street, his sharp, gleaming eyes seeking eagerly to bring Angela Zander back into his sight once more.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... so maybe this will give him that little spark to finally take some sort of action? Oh, that Lucius really is a character, isn't he? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and its insight. :)

And thank you for sharing your thoughts, Leila and Animeann! I greatly appreciate it! Licorice wands to those of you who added _Amaranth _to your favs and alerts! Until next time, my lovelies!


	15. The Sweetest Touch

**Chapter 14**

**The Sweetest Touch**

Returning to Hogsmeade that afternoon, Severus had not trouble spotting Angela. She and Allison were standing just off the main road, tucked into a small alleyway. Both were staring up at a large blazing banner that was flashing some sort of musical advertisement. He'd been about to read the ridiculous dribble just out of curiosity when the arrival of three local boys behind the two girls threw him into cautious alert. He recognized one of them as a former thickheaded student who'd graduated the previous year but the other two were unknown to him.

Carefully watching Angela's expressive face, he quickly ascertained she was not welcoming to whatever the boys were proposing. And as soon as he saw a shadow of anger pass across her face, he quickly cast another eavesdropping charm.

"Oh come on. We're just looking for some simple fun and a good time. Let us treat ya both to a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks," said Thomas Nelson, the former student with the other two knuckleheads chiming in their agreement.

Allison eyed her friend hesitantly as Severus noticed Angela stepping down slightly on her friend's foot, while nodding her head '_no_' almost imperceptively.

Nelson, nor his brainless friends noticed, as he continued pleading their cause. "Please, we're just wanting to make some new friends. Hey, umm, what's your name again? You're that girl - Gwen's cousin, aren't you? Heard a lot of _interesting_ stories about her over the years."

"That's _lovely_, now we really must be going," Angela said heatedly, a rosy blush flaring up on her cheeks.

The boys each stepped forward in an rather casual yet threatening stance. "Now, now, what's the rush, girls? There's plenty of time for some fun before it's time to be headed back to the castle."

Severus did not like where this was headed and he did not take kindly to seeing Angela being bullied. Angela tried to push past them and one of them grabbed her arm. Allison quickly drew her wand, holding it threateningly at the trio. Silently, Severus made his way over to the group in the alleyway, his temper seething out of control. Wrenching her hand free, Angela backed away and of to the side, almost directly into where Severus now stood. Momentarily he placed a strong hand against the small of her back, alerting her to his presence behind her. She gasped, most likely fearing it to be more ignorant boys to contend with.

"I believe these two young ladies have rejected your offer for a round of drinks. Now I suggest you move along before _I assist you_," he snarled in a low, acerbic tone.

The three boys jumped sharply at his voice, especially Nelson, who had continually found himself at the receiving end of many a detentions from that specific voice. They all stared at him as though he'd just canceled Christmas, Easter and summer holidays and they were at a complete loss as to how to form words and sounds over that fact. His black fuming eyes burned relentlessly into each one, in turn.

"Clear out _now_." He'd barely whispered but it was so vehemently spoken, they each tore off running without a glance behind them.

"Boys are _such_ stupid assholes," Allison muttered under her breath, forgetting her Professor and Head of House was standing only a few feet away.

Angela nodded her head in a disgusted manner and he surprised them both in his reply. "For once Miss Whitlock, I would have to agree with you."

He looked down at Angela who'd turned to face him with a charming and appreciative smile. For a brief second he returned the gesture with a tiny smirk of his own. Considering several possibilities, he formed a small plan of action.

"One would hope that they're not stupid enough to bother you again, ever, but as a precaution, where are you headed next? I shall escort you wherever else you have to go."

It completely escaped Allison's notice, but Angela realized he was directing everything he said to her, awaiting an answer as his eyes held hers in an unbreakable gaze.

"Ahh…." Angela started but lost her train of thought, suddenly feeling a growing weakness in her body over his intense, dark eyes as they held hers.

"Oh, well, to the bookstore," Allison chirped, happy again.

Angela wanted to scream. _Anyplace_ but the bookstore was going to be her choice, even if they had to revisit somewhere they'd already been. She knew why Allison chose it and couldn't believe she'd be so brazen in front of any professor, let alone _him_. But Professor Snape motioned for her to walk ahead of him and it was all she could do to contain herself as he fell into step beside her, with Allison absentmindedly humming and following behind.

The bells on the door tinkled merrily as they entered while Angela furtively cast her eyes around for anything of interest to keep Allison from dragging her along to the back. Professor Snape hesitated beside her for a moment before turning down the aisle containing potions books and manuals. Angela considered following him but did not want to seem like an eager puppy dog, scurrying along behind him, so she randomly browsed many of the aisles, ignoring the occasional hiss from Allison trying to get her attention.

It was inevitable though, as Allison cornered her near the little wizard's moving picture-book section, about to pee her knickers from excitement. "Angela! I can't believe it! They have_ both_ the books I've been waiting all summer for!"

Angela bit her own lip in order not to smack her best friend senseless. "Shhhhh. Keep your voice down. Seriously, do you mean to tell me you're actually going to purchase that… that smut in front of Professor Snape?"

"Damn, I didn't think of that." She whispered back, looking down at the two books in her hands, considering for a moment. "Oh... well you know there's plenty of other girls who read them, so what the hell, yes I'm getting them. I've been waiting forever for these two, _Our Eyes Meet over the Cauldron _and _Room on My Broom_. They're positively steamy and purely- "

"Purely without plot?" Angela snorted.

"Ha, well, yes, pretty much."

"_Honestly_, I'd love to know what everyone would have to say if they knew the Slytherin Quidditch captain had a fetish for bad romance novels."

Allison snickered. "Just like we aren't going to discuss the _mystery man _you're taken with, we don't need to discuss my taste in books." She flipped open to a picture at the center of one of the books, sighed longingly and swiveled it in her hand for Angela to better see. "Check it out, the moving illustrations are now in full color. Tell me, _honestly_, now doesn't that, ahhh… light a _fire_ in your _cauldron_?"

Both of them stared down, a bit breathless at the page which continually replayed the scene of a buff, shirtless wizard, shoving everything off a table, throwing down a tartly dressed witch and climbing on top of her as more clothing flew off them and through the air. Allison fanned herself, lost in a smut-induced daze as Angela tried hard to stop the image for changing in her mind to her and her professor. Angela shivered excitedly at the thought but blushing a deep crimson, snapped the book shut and looked around, expecting to find Professor Snape glaring disapprovingly over their shoulders. Her searching eyes once again settled on his imposing black-garbed figure, still firmly planted in the potions section almost opposite the store from them though.

Closing her eyes, she thought of a plan. "How about you order them by owl express? You'd get them tomorrow and I'll even pay the delivery fees?"

Appearing slightly tempted for a second, Allison gasped and grabbed Angela's shoulder. "Better yet, you go distract him with some all-important potions question and I'll be extra quick in checking out."

In the end, she could not persuade Allison from her idea, so Angela slowly headed off toward Professor Snape. How had she let herself be talked into going along with this? Coming around the corner to where he stood, she felt her breathing catch at the sight of him. For a moment she stared at his lips. What she wouldn't get to feel them on hers. How was it that he drove her quite senseless at times, when no one else had ever come close to doing that to her?

Arranging her face into a natural smile, she stepped forward to him. "Sir, Allison is making a purchase and then we'll be ready."

His eyes remained fixed on the pages of the huge potions book, open and charmed to float in front of him. Only once the book flipped shut, spun around and drifted back to its home on the shelf did he acknowledge her with a curt nod. Angela suddenly felt thankful that she'd not been able to come up with a suitable question for distracting him like Allison had suggested. She had a strong feeling he would not feel comfortable being seen chatting with students more than necessary, despite the fact that he was doing them a favor. They both regarded each other and again he simply motioned for her to proceed before him, headed for the door. With great relief, Angela discovered Allison now waiting by the door, her indiscreet purchases tucked safely away in her shoulder bag.

The three exited the shop and walked down the street, back toward the castle in an agreeable silence until it was broken by Allison, giving a loud shriek. "Wait here. I'll just be a minute!"

Without waiting for a response, she dashed off into Honeydukes. Knowing Allison didn't have a sweet tooth for most candies, Angela just shrugged her shoulders at Professor Snape's raised brow and quizzical expression. Just as she'd promised, she was only gone about two minutes, returning with a small package that she shoved into Angela's hand with a wink and a quietly muttered 'thanks'.

It was Angela's turn to give a delighted squeal as she pulled back part of the wrapper, exposing the fact that it was a heavily whipped, dark chocolate bar filled with the most delicious creamy caramel. Angela found chocolate divinely irresistible on most counts and this was one of her absolute favorites. Allison, who'd started rambling on to Professor Snape about the Quidditch team tryouts for a few minutes, finally broke into a light jog and paced herself just a ways ahead of them while Angela busied herself with further unwrapping her delectable treat to enjoy a small square from it.

"Mmmhhhh... That's just wonderful," she half moaned to herself, closing her eyes and smiling contentedly as the lush chocolate melted in her mouth.

Severus couldn't help but snap his head around to stare at her face as she made such an enticing sound. The look on her face was one of utter bliss as well, a look he give anything to put there all by himself if he could ever arrange such a wild idea into reality. She opened her eyes and caught him watching her. Angela stopped suddenly and a light blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor, I'm being rude."

He wasn't exactly sure what she felt she was being rude about and he most certainly did not want her to stop enjoying her moan-inducing chocolate. But before much thought progressed, the next thing he realized, her small hand was directly in front of his lips, offering him a small square of the illicit chocolate.

"Go ahead, I promise you won't be disappointed, even if you don't like sweets that much."

He'd momentarily frozen to the spot. No woman had ever offered him a sweet before and certainly none had ever attempted to _feed_ him anything in his life, other than possibly his mother, as a baby. The chocolate square was held, positioned between her thumb and index fingers with a fair bit of the soft, sticky caramel streaking both of them from having been pulled away from the chocolate bar. His eyes flicked to her face, only to find her smiling sweetly, yet still managing to nibble on the bottom of her lip. Severus swallowed hard, knowing he couldn't stand there the rest of the day with her fingers perched in front of his lips. So despite his general disinterest in sweets, he gingerly opened his mouth, accepting the offering of what could only be described as pure, indulgent sin. The dark chocolate was just an added bonus.

Her tantalizingly soft fingers gently brushed his lips although he'd tried to remove it carefully, while refusing the frightfully fierce urge to playfully nip them between his teeth. Angela stood, her charming face watching him expectantly as he slowly chewed the sweet and tried not to show any outright physically signs of relishing in the unbelievable moment he'd just been given.

"Yes," he nodded, "It is rather… decent."

Angela giggled. "_Decent_? Must not be much of a sweets lover, huh?"

Had she just used the word _lover_? He merely shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"That's fine, more for me then," she grinned widely, slowly sliding her index finger along her lips, licking away the sticky caramel left behind from his piece.

Severus watched, entranced and deep in the belief that any moment now he'd have an outright seizure over the sight. She was actually sucking on her fingers, the _very _same fingers that had just brushed his _very _own lips. The fact that she'd again touched him and not been repulsed by the feeling was more than enough. And now, he was completely mesmerized at how seductive such a simple display of cleaning one's own fingers could be. Oh, how he ached to aid her in her actions. Angela Zander was a total temptress with the sweetest touch, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh... mmmhhh chocolate! What a nice move on her part! Poor Professor Snape just doesn't stand a chance against Angela, does he?

Hope you enjoyed the update! Love to hear what you think... And many chocolatey thanks to those who have added my story to your faves and alerts! :)


	16. Testing the Waters

**Chapter 15**

**Testing the Waters**

Angela sat cross-legged on her bed. She had just returned from dinner with Allison and Brody. A very tired Brody, of course had spent a while extolling his many less than repeatable thoughts over Snape, due to his most disagreeable detention, only to discover both the girls quite happy with him and his rescue at Hogsmeade earlier. Brody quickly muttered that if he'd been with them, they never would have needed Snape's rescuing.

After dinner, Angela declined Allison's begging to go watch the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts, claiming she wanted to get a head start on her schoolwork, insisting that Brody still go without her. Giving Allison a quick knowing wink, she left them, heading back to her room. In all actuality, her mind was in no mood to focus on work or quidditch, instead it was wrapped up in revisiting the earlier events with Professor Snape. Wondering if she was being biased in her thoughts, she couldn't help but think that he'd been very attentive toward her, especially once Allison had jogged off, ahead of them. And Angela could have swore he was staring at her several times, becoming positively fixated on her while she was enjoying that first bite of chocolate.

That's when she decided to throw caution to the wind and harness her Slytherin cunning by offering him a piece. Never had she intended to place it directly in front of his lips but it was as if her hand suddenly had a mind of its own. So she waited and watched with baited breath and pounding heart to see how he would accept it. And when his lips parted to take the proffered sweet directly into his mouth from her fingers, she fought hard not to outright moan at the feel of them against her skin.

Without a doubt, Angela was completely taken with him and she'd have to control herself before making herself an utter fool in front of him. When she could think of nothing rational to say, and for the lack of anything else to do, she promptly started to lick the caramel off her fingers. Why let such a wondrous delight go to waste by cleaning it off with magic and more importantly, it could be the closest her mouth might ever come to his. It only took a moment for her to realize he was again watching her. At first she thought nothing of it. Only when she looked up and caught his intense, gaze burning into her, did Angela realize his beautiful black eyes carried a deep gleam of obvious interest and excited fascination, despite the almost neutral manner about his face. It was almost too much, the heat of his gaze and Angela knew that a rosy blush was surely creeping up into her cheeks.

They walked in silence a little while longer before one of them brought up potions and then they talked off and on about a few related topics. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened to Allison along the way and she didn't care as it left her alone with him. It wasn't until they reached the empty Slytherin common room, that Angela realized he'd escorted her the whole way back, literally. Professor Snape stared into her eyes for a long moment before giving her a rare half smile and a slight nod, stating that he had some work to get to in his office before dinner.

With so many ideas and thoughts running through her head, Angela couldn't sit still for long. Before she knew it, her feet were taking her out of her room, through the common room and out into the hallways of the castle. For a while it seemed as though she were wandering aimlessly, until her steps brought her to the most familiar place of all, into the dungeons to the potions classrooms and Professor Snape's office. How had she wound up there? An idea sprang into her head, she took a chance, along with a deep steadying breath and knocked on his door.

* * *

Severus fairly flew back to his office once he'd left Angela in the common room. Shutting the door, he leaned back against it and closed his eyes for a long moment while pinching the bridge of his long nose in an effort to clear his mind, as well as regain some control over his body and the war, beginning to rage wildly within. What an eventful and unexpected day it had turned out to be, especially concerning Angela Zander. He strode over to his desk, intent on going over the next week's lessons and checking the stock room but rather found himself wondering when the consumption of any foods had ever become so damn sexy? He'd found himself so utterly turned on by what he'd witnessed and had never had to force his mind into such a focused concentration to avoid outwardly showing it.

Knowing it was useless, Severus didn't even attempt to trick his mind into going over the same monotonous lesson plans from year after year. But searching around, he aimlessly tried to bury himself in checking the ingredient stores for the next week, against the lessons. The task took him three times longer than normal_ or_ necessary. Once finished with that, he decided to inspect Harper's detention progress and found that it had been properly fulfilled, as he'd expected no less from the Slytherin. Doing such didn't help matters, because he found himself even more angry at Harper over the earlier discovery that the unworthy cretin did indeed fancy Angela. Extremely cross, he returned to his office, handing out five detentions along the way and snarling reproachfully at a group of giggling third and fourth year girls.

Back in his office, he sent out the detention notices and was left with nothing else to do but ponder his time spent with Angela Zander. One thing that struck him was how easy-going and light her manner appeared to be around him. Most students, even many of his own house were on edge and walked as though on eggshells when in his presence. And once again today, she didn't flinch at the touch of him. She had in fact, been the one to initiate contact. Several times during the lessons with her, he'd noticed she'd become breathless and flushed in the face when they were quite close. Angela had certainly exhibited those same signs today when her fingers had brushed his lips. It couldn't be possible that _she_ was in some fashion interested in _him_, could it? Severus felt almost hopeful until he realized she probably held him in high regard for his position over her and the knowledge that he imparted but nothing more.

Startled over a sharp knock at his door, he stupidly half-hoped for Angela to be on the other side. To his unfortunate dismay, it turned out to be Dumbledore, requesting additional vials of a potion to ease the strain of his aged joints. Feeling somewhat grateful for the honest distraction, Severus immediately set about gathering the needed ingredients for later and then headed off to dinner where he subtly observed Miss Zander for its entirety. Surprise meet his eyes when he found she was sitting beside Allison Whitlock instead of Harper as usual. Without meaning, his dark eyes met and locked with Angela's for several brief moments over the course of the meal and when finished, he forced his feet to take him back to his office, rather than the quidditch pitch where she was undoubtedly headed with Harper and Whitlock.

With all the ingredients finally prepared, Severus was just about to start brewing Dumbledore's time-consuming potion when there came a quiet knock. He froze. He knew that knock. It was Angela. They had no lesson scheduled, of that he was sure, so what brought her to him?

He quickly busied himself and called out, "Enter."

Glancing up as the door opened, he watched her lovely form enter and studied her, a puzzled expression on his face. Wearing what she'd had on at Hogsmeade earlier, she still looked every bit enticing in the short jean skirt and emerald green sweater that hugged her in a way that made his heart race.

"Good evening Professor."

"Miss Zander," he said with an acknowledging nod, before shifting his eyes back to the potion he was beginning to prepare. "What brings you by? I assumed you would be watching the Slytherin quidditch tryouts this evening."

"Oh, ahh… well, I needed to get some… ah, work done so I decided against it," she said, pushing a curl back, out of her eye.

Severus had not heard her fumble so over her words in quite a while and glanced up to see her face. Her cheeks were becoming rosy pink and again she was chewing absently at her bottom lip. Intrigued by her arrival, he set an ingredient vial down, folding his arms to his chest as he now regarded her openly with an amused stare.

"And do you expect to accomplish your work in my office?"

Angela looked momentarily confused, before breaking into a beautiful smile. "Oh, no sir. I'd just realized that I'd never properly thanked you, for your assistance today."

One thing lead to another after her thanks was given and before he could think it through properly, he had invited her to stay and help him. Angela was soon happily assisting him in the brewing of Dumbledore's pain remedy. Severus couldn't help but think they worked very well together, though he'd always hated having anyone assisting like this. He found no matter who it was, they most often got in the way of progress or hindered his natural flow of doing everything precisely as _he_ preferred and saw fit. But oddly enough, much of the time Angela seemed to be aware of his pace and his logical train of thought in relation to preparing the ingredients and adding them. Her own actions and assistance only served to compliment and aid him, rather than impede the process.

Ever more strange, he found himself engaging in small talk with her, hoping to discover more about her and her own interests, in a way he'd never felt so inclined over anyone else before, let alone a student. It was a new and delightful sensation to pass a usually quiet evening, actually talking with someone that he held an interest in and didn't have to feign his attentiveness. Besides that, there seemed to be a growing magnetism between them. When they talked, they stood unusually close to each other. As he helped her perform the complex stirring for the potion's second phase, she appeared to lean back toward him. And when they handed items to each other, their fingers couldn't seem to pass the other's without brushing lightly.

Severus fought hard not to allow any semblance of his undeniable attraction to her, show through in his person but the heated need that was building in his core made it just about impossible. What completely shattered his thin veil of restraint was when he glanced over at her, and found her nipples once again taunting him under her thin green sweater. This time he _knew_ he'd not cast a temperature lowering spell, so what could be causing it? Captivated by them, he closed the distance between them, coming up behind her as she stirred in the last ingredient.

"You stir and I'll guide you through with the instructions," he commanded in a low rich voice, directly beside her ear.

"Ummhm," she murmured, giving a shiver.

Gently he grasped her hand in his and quietly recited the stirring directions over her shoulder. He couldn't help but notice that Angela briefly closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, shifting on her feet. Afraid that she would become unsteady, Severus placed his other hand firmly at the small of her back, his fingers curving slightly with her waist. Instantly he regretted his action as he fought not to groan out loud over the rapid tightening in his trousers. And all control was lost for a split second when Angela shifted her weight once more, bumping back against his straining desire. How he made it through that moment without yanking her around and ravishing her on the spot was beyond him. But somehow, instead he led her through the last of the stirring, carefully taking a small step backward as they finished.

"Miss Zander?" he started in a thick, husky voice.

"Yes, Professor?" came her airy, breathless reply.

"I believe we'd better stop here for the night. It's getting, getting quite… late."

Unexpectedly, Angela turned to face him and he had no doubt in his mind that her perky nipples were now straining to their utmost beneath her top. Like a blundering, awestruck schoolboy, he stared at them, even as he addressed her with his next statement.

"This potion… needs to brew for the next sixteen hours before it needs… stirred, stirring again. I have a meeting at that time. Would you be… willing to tend to it… for me?" he finished, somehow managing to finally focus and bring his eyes up to hers.

Angela simply nodded, holding his gaze intensely, her sweet face rapt with a blushing smile just for him.

As they both tossed and turned in their own beds later that night, reflecting back on what all at transpired between them that day, the same thought passed through each of their minds - they had certainly noticed the other one noticing. And they were both eager to discover where it could lead.

* * *

The next day Angela showed up at Professor Snape's office at the appointed time. Again there was a small folded parchment charmed to the door for her eyes only and in it was the password, _nigella damascena_. Right away, she knew it to be a sweet flowering plant and also a rarely used potion ingredient that went by another more commonly used name, love-in-a-mist.

Upon entering his office, the candles lit themselves and Angela found everything just as they had left things from the previous night. Directions were also laid out, showing that the stirring steps would take about ten minutes to complete, while it changed from orange to indigo in color. When the task was finished, she so wanted to linger there, in hopes that Professor Snape would soon return but knew it would also be appearing way too eager to do so. With a soft sigh, she returned to her room to work on assignments, doing her best to focus on them and not _him_.

For Angela it had been a wonderful weekend, especially where her favorite professor was concerned and it led into a rather busy but happy week for her. She was finding an even, workable balance with her head girl duties and studying in between all her lessons. Her private lesson with Snape went smoothly on Wednesday as they worked together on six different medicinal potions, all for restocking the infirmary. Apparently he took stock and inventoried its stores every Saturday and then made more as needed the following week when time allowed. With Angela's help, they were able to get a jump start on potions for the upcoming flu and cold season. Before she left that night, he informed her to dress warmly for their Friday evening lesson as it would see them venturing outside. Angela gave him a quizzical look but when she opened her mouth, he gave her a wry smile and said it would be a surprise.

Promptly opening his office door upon hearing her knock Friday evening, he drew a sharp breath at the sight of her. Angela was wearing jeans and a thick black sweater with a fluffy, turned down collar. Around her shoulders hung a long black cloak that was flattering to her figure and on her feet a sturdy pair of little black boots. The black, contrasted against her icy blue eyes made them shine out all the more brilliantly. But what caught him so off guard was that her large curls were parted and pulled into two short curly puffs just above her ears.

Angela noticed his strange look. "Is something wrong, Professor?"

"I… you don't usually wear you're hair… up, like that."

"Oh no, not _too_ often but it was rather windy today so I thought it'd do best to keep it out of my eyes for tonight, not knowing exactly what we'd be doing," Angela said, half in disbelief that he'd noticed and actually commented on such a thing.

He nodded in understanding while wondering to himself how a small change could still make her look so alluring and bewitching to him. Summoning his own black cloak, he shut the door behind him, motioning for her follow him. Soon they were leaving out the front doors of the castle and headed toward the Forbidden Forest. When they reached the edge of it, he stopped and turned to face her. A partial moon was shining down on them, allowing them some light.

"We're going to harvest several fresh potion ingredients from in here tonight. And while the forest isn't the most delightful at nighttime, there's nothing that you need to be afraid of in the section that we're headed to."

"Why would I be afraid? I'm with you," Angela said softly, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Well, just be sure to stay close by me, in any case. And try not to make much noise."

Professor Snape lit his wand tip, letting it emit a soft glow and then he kept it trained down along the ground. "Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

He entered, limiting his long strides, taking care to see that she easily kept up with him. Where he was headed, no path went so there were many branches and overgrowth hindering their way. Angela kept up with his pace until he scaled over a large downed tree. Waiting for her, he heard a little disgusted growl.

"_Ick_. It's all slimy."

"There's not reason to touch it, just climb over it, Miss Zander."

"What do you think I'm _trying _to do? Not everyone is as tall as you. I can't just step over it like you can."

Stepping back over to the downed tree, he increased his wand light and hesitantly offered out his hand to her, unsure if she would accept it. Soon he felt her cool fingers clasp around his warm hand and he pulled, helping her over the obstacle and then reluctantly dropping her hand. It had felt good in his for that short time.

As they passed through a small grouping of large trees, the undergrowth began to thin out. Severus stopped her and extinguished his wand light, allowing their eyes to adjust to the darkness now surrounding them. Just when Angela was beginning to wonder why, she became aware of several large patches of soft glowing and colored lights.

She looked all around and chuckled softly. "Honey mushrooms."

"Indeed, they are, as well as several other useful and valuable varieties for potion-making."

"They're beautiful! I don't believe I've ever seen such a large assortment of colored luminescence though."

She squatted down and carefully brushed her finger over a lime green glowing fungi. Then she gingerly touched a soft purple glowing one.

"You've gathered them at night, before?"

"A few times when I was quite young. My father would take me. He's quite fond of potions himself and always enjoyed the challenge of looking for his own fresh ingredients," she explained softly.

"I guess your talent for it comes from him then?"

"Yes, it does. My mother hated making potions but was excellent with charms. I myself am rather abysmal at them."

Feeling intrigued to learn more about her, he wanted to ask her more but decided against it. Conjuring up a large basket, he showed her which kinds and how much of each they needed to collect. Watching her for a few moments before he started retrieving his own, he realized she was humming very quietly to herself. Severus found himself quite pleased over how much she appeared to be enjoying this little excursion with him. Never before had he taken anyone with him to help harvest fresh ingredients, never wanting to be bothered with anyone's company. He was glad now that he'd thought to include her in this venture.

When they had gathered all that was needed, leaving behind plenty for future use, he charmed the basket to soar on ahead of them and wait by the forest's edge. Just as they left the small clearing to follow it, he stopped suddenly, sensing something nearby. Angela bumped into his side and he drew her closer with one arm, unsure of what he sensed.

"Stand absolutely still. There's something hiding nearby us," he whispered down toward her ear.

Lifting his wand, the light went out and Angela knew by his simple movements, he was wordlessly using several revealing and detecting spells. With the moon's light mostly obscured by the trees overhead and his wand now dark, it seemed as though all sounds around Angela were magnified ten-fold. A twig snapped off to her left side and she sidled over closer to Professor Snape. Slowly she entwined both of her hands around his left hand, pressing her body lightly against his arm. They stood quietly for several minutes as he keenly observed the entire area around them.

Finally she took a chance, desperate to know and leaning forward, she pushed up on her toes toward his shoulder, she squeezed his arm tight to herself as she whispered, "Any idea?"

Without a word, he turned to face her, giving her hands a tight squeeze, his eyes searching hers in the tiny sliver of moonlight that slipped through the trees. "No."

All of his senses were heightened and on full alert as a wide variety of protective spells entered his head for Angela's safety. Severus felt her grip tighten even more on his hand as she was now pressing into him. He could sense a small wave of fear coming from her and with that he realized that his arm was firmly lodged in the most desirous place he could imagine, right between her breasts. How he wanted to forget everything else and give into the lustful feelings it invoked for him. But knowing better, he kept his mind as clear as he could. A few moments later, a small fox timidly stepped out from a large sheltering bush. It sniffed in their direction before bounding off, deeper into the forest.

Feeling the heat of Angela's pent-up breath of relief as it swirled by his ear and cheek, caused him to glance down over her. He bestowed a small grin on her upturned face while reaching up and carefully disentangling a dried leaf from her soft curls. Silently leading her away, they proceeded several yards before he noticed she still had a firm grasp on his hand. And he found that he didn't mind in the least, she could hold his hand as long as she desired.

* * *

A/N: Well, noticing that the other one is noticing, is a start, isn't it? ;) But, ahh... alone, in the dark, in the woods, with Professor Snape? What's a girl to do? LOL Thanks for popping in for the read!


	17. Slytherin Resourcefulness

**Chapter 16**

**Slytherin Resourcefulness**

Severus stared at the strange images dancing about his ceiling from the first of the morning light entering his windows as it passed through the murky waters of the Black Lake. Much like his life, it was a scene that never changed, those windows that looked out into the dark and mostly empty waters. For where the lower end of the castle jutted Slytherin House into and under the edge of the lake, there was little life. Most lake creatures resided near the center, far away from the students' prying eyes. He lay there upon his bed, hands clasped above his head and unsure if he'd slept a single wink, his active mind intent on replaying everything it could summon in relation to Angela Zander and how she responded to him.

Each time during the past two weeks just as he was about to force himself to give up his bizarre, unnatural seeming obsession with her, another entrancing situation would happen along, involving her. At first he'd been more than utterly convinced that his aberrant stirrings were and would only ever be one-sided. And for that he could never risk, _should_ never risk acting out in any fashion over it but he'd already done so, on several occasions. Last night had especially been proof of that when he had allowed her to hold his hand for so long, practically all the way to the castle doors. Her hand felt perfect in his, small and soft, and it was rather cold at first, only warming up after it had been in his for a while, causing him to reason with himself that he _needed_ to hold it, to keep it warm.

After beginning to actively take notice since the first few 'incidences' involving her, he was starting to realize that there seemed a chance, a very slim possibility, that maybe it was not quite entirely as one-sided as he'd assumed. The question remained though, _what_, if anything could he do about it, if that were the case? And more importantly, _should_ he do anything about it? Severus knew for a fact that the school guidelines of conduct for teachers did not outright _expressly_ forbid teacher/student relationships, but one would never be something looked upon as favorable, by any means. That's where his Slytherin side took over, reminding him of all the cunning secrecy and manipulative misdirection he was quite skilled with, should need ever arise.

Angela was of adult age and capable of forming and making her own decisions in such matters. Would she ever truly consider someone like him? How could he discover the truth in what her feelings and desires were? And did she only admirer him in that simple school-girl crush way or did she honestly feel anything akin to the stirring longings and desire he felt over her? At that thought he snorted loudly, rolled over and forced his mind to cease its musings on what could turn out to be a nonexistent issue to seek out a few short hours of the sleep that had thus been elusive.

Saturday morning dawned, crisp, beautiful and bright. Angela had been dragged against her deepest wishes by Brody and Allison to the pre-breakfast Slytherin quidditch practice. She would have preferred to remain in her warm, cozy bed, dreaming of her previous evening with Professor Snape and of holding his strong, rough hand. But with a large steaming cup of hot chocolate, Brody had persuaded her, promising also to assist her in a spot of Charms work that had been giving her trouble. Grumbling and groaning, she followed him, intent on only the offering of hot chocolate as it helped lift the sleepy fog from her head. Once they'd been spotted by Allison though, she quickly yanked Brody away to 'consult' with him on quidditch plays and field strategy. Allison was brilliant in both areas and needed no such assistance but Angela certainly would not attempt to interfere and get his attentions back on her, no matter how desperately she needed his help.

Watching those on the field a moment longer and pulling her cloak tighter against the cold breeze, she let out a small sigh and glanced down at the charms instructions once more. Setting aside her toasty warm mug, Angela again tried to charm her little black gloves laying on the bench beside her into a lovely Slytherin green. With fierce concentration, this time to her surprise, every part turned except for the center of the palm on the left glove.

"Your form is slightly off. When you drop your wrist, try rolling it in a more fluid motion to the right," came a deep, rich, velvety voice from just behind her.

Angela felt certain she'd blushed completely crimson as that wondrous voice sought to entangle her every sense. With a poised turn on her foot, she found herself looking up through her lashes into the fathomless black eyes of Professor Snape. A rush of warmth quickly heated her in a way her hot chocolate had failed to accomplish that morning as Angela thought briefly back on the favorable time she'd spent in his exclusive company the evening before. Her sharp blue eyes brought a glimpse of his large, skilled hands into her view before she managed any sort of reply.

"Oh, Professor Snape, good morning."

Simply nodding, he withdrew his wand and changed her gloves back to black. "Try again."

Angela surveyed his serious expression and knew she had no choice but to comply. Turning back around, she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath of chilled morning air into her lungs. She could do this. She _had_ to do this, in front of him. _Telling_ him how utterly abysmal she was in charms was one thing, but actually _showing_ him firsthand was another matter entirely. Carefully she fought of clear her thoughts and focus with him practically bearing down on her. Why did he have to stand so close and befuddle her mind? Although she knew she didn't want him to back away either. Giving the charm another try, she hoped upon Merlin's beard it would come out properly.

Delightedly she watched the instant change from black to green and was about to give a tiny happy squeal when the tip of the pinky on the right glove faltered and faded to a dull gray.

Angela stomped her foot and groaned. "Damn."

She absolutely, positively could not turn around to face him now. And she didn't have to. The next thing she realized, one strong hand wrapped firmly against her waist and the other was gripping around her wand hand. Despite her best effort at control, her breathing hitched quite noticeably, she was sure and turning her head slightly to the right, his face was only inches away as he leaned forward. Oh, how she fought with herself not to sink back into his arms completely!

"Once more, Miss Zander, but allow me the freedom of moving your wrist," he said in a low, spine-tingling tone aimed directly into her ear.

Biting her bottom lip, along with the flippant reply of telling him she'd allow him _any _freedom he could desire with her, Angela gave the charm another try. His strong hand held her hand firm but rolled it with a gentle finesse that made her weak in the knees. This time it worked and the gloves stayed green with no sign of mishap.

"Well done. Did you feel the proper motion of rolling your wrist?"

She'd certainly felt something but believed it best not to voice that and only nodded at him instead.

"And again."

Professor Snape guided her wrist through several more successful tries, all the while keeping much closer to her than Angela felt he'd ever do with any other student. In fact, something deeply internal told her, he'd never assist another student in anything other than potions to begin with.

"Try something a bit more difficult, like a pattern now," came his silky voice once more in her ear. "Concentrate and control the movement yourself this time."

It would be disappointing to lose the touch of his hand upon hers but after a long pause, she realized he was going to keep his hands in place. It was almost daunting to perform the spell as such but she managed it and in turning to quickly face him when the silver stripes wrapped evenly around her gloves, they almost bummed heads. Angela didn't care and only smiled eagerly up at him as he drew back a few inches.

His black eyes locked with hers until finally the sound of Allison's blasted whistle broke the growing, heated gaze. Professor Snape stepped swiftly to the side and turned his focus to the Slytherin team for a few minutes. Angela gingerly sat down on the edge of the bench, absently picking up her gloves and fiddling with them as her pounding heart slowed its pace back to normal.

"Thank you for your help, Professor," she breathed softly, remembering her manners.

With another nod, he acknowledged her but stayed his eyes on the players he'd undoubtedly come to observe before getting caught up with helping her.

"What, may I ask, brought you out to the quidditch pitch so early to practice charms, Miss Zander?"

"Allison's begging and Brody's bribery."

His head snapped around to face her at the mention of that infernal Harper and growled, "_Bribery_?"

Angela laughed, grasping the warm mug between her hands. "Yes, this hot chocolate and the promise to help me with charms."

"And obviously he upheld the deal _so_ well."

"Allison wanted to pick his brain about a few moves so… well, it's all for the best though. You explained it so much better than he's been able."

His lip curled into a devilish smirk as he glanced down at her. "Of course, Miss Zander, that's why _I'm_ the professor and not _him_."

Angela hid her breathless gasp behind the mug, took a long sip of her hot chocolate and then offered him a charming smile. The cool breeze blew a curl into her eyes and she lazily tucked it back behind her ear, her silver bracelet jingling with her movements as he watched, almost completely captivated by her sweet smile.

Briefly, he wondered if there was any way he could convince her to forego spending the day in Hogsmeade with Harper and Whitlock. He even puzzled over the possibility of assigning a random detention to Harper but could come up nothing short of sounding ludicrous on the spot. Detention for 'posing' as a teacher while assisting a fellow student? Though the idea had merit he thought, it would never go down easily without having to serve detentions to the entire school as well.

* * *

After breakfast, Angela found herself practically sandwiched between Brody and Allison and on the way to Hogsmeade for the better part of the day. Severus watched them leaving from an obscure window in the castle, uttering a few fowl oaths at the sight of Harper's closeness. Quickly he saw to his itinerary for the day, getting even the most menial tasks out of the way before heading into Hogsmeade himself. Surprisingly the endeavor went better then he hoped as most of time his eyes followed a now dismal Harper in tow behind Angela and Allison, who appeared to be dragging him in and out of every store of their choosing.

At last they settled into a booth at the Three Broomsticks, where Harper got them all butterbeers and was forced to sit across from the two girls who had quickly huddled into one side, whispering animatedly about something exciting. The whole pub in fact, seemed to be in an unusual uproar about the same topic. Frankly, Severus didn't care to inquire as to what it was and just observed Angela with a discrete earnestness.

As they made their way back to the castle later, he decidedly became more interested over learning just what the news was that had everyone in such a buzz, as head boy, Nigel Adair, came running through the crowd of students, calling after Angela. Severus hung back, taking time to ensure all students were returning and managed to catch the last bit of their conversation in deciding to see Dumbledore himself over the mysterious matter.

Dinner brought much more intrigue into the matter as he took his place beside Dumbledore and couldn't help but notice the extreme daggers that Minerva kept casting at the aged headmaster and him as well as he settled into his chair.

"I can't believe you actually said _yes_ to them," she hissed, passing the potatoes.

"I'm surprised at you Minerva. I expected you to see the benefits of such an event."

"Benefits? What benefits could possibly stem from allowing a bunch of teen wizards to act- "

"To act exactly _like_ the teen wizards that they are?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Come Minerva, even you were young, _once_. I set forth a strong set of guidelines for their request and I'm quite sure they will operate within the bounds."

"To what exactly are you referring?" Severus asked, his curiosity gaining the better of him, as he sliced through his beef.

Minerva dropped her fork and clapped her hands together gleefully. "Oh that's rich! You mean to tell me you don't know what _your_ head girl is up to?" And then under her breath she muttered, "Damn manipulative Slytherins and their subtle ways."

Severus bit back a crude retort and just returned his own set of explosive daggers at her with his own icy stare and haughty look. Whatever Angela had done, he didn't care, all he knew was that if she had successfully manipulated things into getting her own way, he was proud of her and her resourcefulness for it.

"Of course you don't know!" Minerva finally continued. "Not with allowing those unruly charges of your House such unreined rule over the place, paying no mind to the bullying and terrorizing they - "

"Minerva," cut in Dumbledore sharply this time, "now is not the place to debate disciplinary measures. Besides, Severus more than adequately manages his own House and needs no extra advice."

"_Hrmmph_," snorted Minerva with a frosty smile and narrowed eyes. "Well I for one can't wait to hear your reaction, Severus. If Miss Zander dare chances to approach you over it, I daresay you would reject to it quicker than any other professor in the castle. Oh, I _still_ can't believe you gave in, Albus."

The headmaster sighed, took a sip of his pumpkin juice and gave a small chuckle. "Well, Mr. Adair was quite polite in his asking but honestly it was too hard to refuse those intense and pleading blue eyes of Miss Zander's."

Severus stiffened in his chair at that unexpected comment. If Dumbledore could not say no to her, _he_ certainly would fair no better, no matter how absurd the request. And _even_ if it was outright deplorable, he had half a mind to say yes, just to spite Minerva. Now he'd just have to wait and see if Angela really did come to him over whatever this matter was that so enraged her.

Making himself readily available in his office, the wait was not long. Within the hour after dinner, there came the soft, familiar knock at his office door. Smirking with knowing anticipation, he called for her to enter. Acting preoccupied by staring down at the stack of essays on his desk, he didn't look at her until she stopped just in front of his desk.

"Miss Zander," he said, laying down his quill. "Do you require more charms assistance?"

Giving a light snort, she grinned broadly at him. "It probably wouldn't hurt, but no, I'm here to ask you for a huge favor on a different matter."

He sat up in his chair, folded his arms across his chest and gave her his undivided attention. Angela shot him a demure smile, stepping closer to the edge of his desk until her hips met it and she traced a careful finger along the grain of the wood. If she didn't hurry up and get on with her request, she'd never get the chance for he was battling a strong urge to haul her across the top of his desk and kiss her unmercilessly.

Angela swallowed and cleared her throat finally, looking at him through her long lashes. "I'm sure you saw the all the signs posted around Hogsmeade today, announcing the last minute addition of the town to the Magic Muses world tour. And well…all the students would love to go, so Nigel and I approached the headmaster about it."

Somehow he'd inadvertently missed all the signs but quickly realized the blazing sign Angela and Allison had been staring at the previous week when he'd come to their aid had indeed been a teasing reference to this revelation. The Magic Muses were a magical musical group, wildly popular and outright proud to admit that they'd been unknown influences on many muggle groups over the years, from the Beatles to the some band called Aerosmith. If memory served him, there was some sort of tour they had been on for months now, at the end of which the group was going into retirement. In no way did he have _any_ interest in them and he could not, for the life of himself, figure out where she was going with this.

"And…?" he asked her with a furrowed brow.

"Professor Dumbledore said that seventh years would be allowed to attend the concert that evening in Hogsmeade, provided that we were able to secure two heads of house to accompany us. And… sir, I was wondering if… you'd be willing?"

Severus blanched at her proposal, raised a mocking eyebrow and stood to his feet. "_Me_? You're asking _me_? Have I _ever_ given you reason to believe I would enjoy such an outlandishly loud and brazenly gratuitous event?"

Angela bit down hard on her lower lip as her cheeks flushed a blazing red. She stared down at his desk and picked at a small rough spot.

"No sir," she whispered. "I'm sorry, forget I asked. The others were right…."

With a nervous smile at him, she turned and headed to the door. At least she had tried.

The fact that she was leaving so suddenly hit him square in the chest, along with her words. "Wait. What were the _others_ right about?"

Her hand was positioned, ready to close around the handle. "Oh, everyone just said it was insanely stupid to ask you _or _Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick, of course being a music lover, jumped at the offer. I'm sure Professor Sprout wouldn't mind going either, so it's alright." Angela braved another shy smile at him before casting her beautiful icy blue eyes downward. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Professor."

Standing in front of the fireplace, he silently cursed and probed the bridge of his long nose with a sharp jab of his index finger. Could he honestly say yes to such an unforeseen request as this? He quickly provided himself with an easy dozen reasons why he should not. But glancing up at the crestfallen expression her pretty face held already, could he dare to say no to her?

* * *

A/N: Ya'll think he'd assist anyone else as he did Miss Zander on her charms work?LOL And, oh dear, what is he going to decide? I mean seriously, Snape chaperoning a bunch of students at a magical concert is quite a bit of a stretch for him!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments, especially to those of you who don't have an account/ or aren't signed in for me to thank personally! Happy Snapey thoughts to you all! :)


	18. Assistance

**Chapter 17**

**Assistance**

Angela leaned her head back against the wall and before she knew it his large rough hand tangled into her soft curls, drawing her slightly forward again, bringing her close, oh so _very_ close to him and even closer still to his lips. There was a long pause, as if time had come to a complete halt all around them and everything had frozen in that moment. They eagerly searched out each others thoughts, deep within the others eyes. Finally Angela closed hers and willed herself forward, ever so painstakingly slow, until her soft rosy lips meet his. A contented sigh of bliss escaped her and a surge of excitement sent electric tingles racing through her body. Something fluttered by her left ear, causing her to let out a tiny giggle. And when it didn't stop, she unwillingly forced open her eyes to discover what had pulled her free from her delightful daydream.

Turing her head, she found a small, charmed origami bird which proceeded to peck at the side of her head until she caught it in her hand.

"Damn wad of paper," she muttered over its unwanted and untimely interference.

Angela's hand closed around it, about to crumple it into nothingness but stopped with a second thought. Wondering, she gingerly pulled its wings, unfolding it and further discovered that inside was a note, addressed to her.

"_Puffapods are pink,_

_Honking Daffodils are yellow._

_Please, please give me a chance,_

_To prove I'm a decent fellow_."

Angela whipped her head around to search the room. It had to be someone's idea of a very bad joke, right? But she found the Slytherin common room completely empty, as it had been. How oddly absurd was this little message? Her mind raced into the possibilities and she found she did not like them one bit. Turning it over and over, she wondered who and where it could have come from, knowing she didn't recognize the handwriting, that much was sure.

"Ready Ang?" called Brody, exiting from the boy's dorm.

"Umm, oh yes," she answered with a distracted frown, still staring down at the paper.

"What's that?" asked Allison, joining them from the girl's side.

"What? Oh, just a spare bit of paper I found in my pocket."

Angela quickly folded it, stuffing it deep into her skirt's pocket. It would have to be riddled out later she thought to herself as the three of them headed out.

Dressed in his normal black attire, Severus stood in the main courtyard, his thin lips drawn tightly into a firm line as Dumbledore strode purposefully toward him. Sprout and several other professors were close on his heels. The headmaster had a blazing smile and a devilish twinkle in his eye that Severus found utterly ridiculous for a wizard his age over such an event. Stopping by Severus' side, the headmaster clapped him hard on the back, causing him to groan inwardly, while fighting the extreme urge of rolling his eyes.

"So it would seem she got to you after all, didn't she?"

Severus made only a non-committal grunt in response.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It was those brilliant blue eyes, wasn't it? They pierce right through you like ice but are still full of intense warmth."

"Indeed _not_. I did so only to prove Minerva wrong in her assumptions," he snorted disdainfully.

And that he had done _most_ successfully. Minerva let lose an exasperated hiss and gave him a furious frown of disgust at each and every passing chance, during the past fortnight. The headmaster merely raised an amused brow as if to say he did not fully believe his Potions master.

Severus simply stared past him into the forming crowd of seventh years and prayed he'd not regret this evening. Angela's beautiful pleading eyes _had_ in fact definitely played a part in his decision but what had really thrown him into accepting, had been when he'd stopped her from leaving and told her he'd consider her request, she flashed him a killer smile and threw her arms around his neck. The hug had been quite unexpected but not at all unwelcomed and every time his thoughts drifted back to that moment, he felt a certain warmness wrapping around himself. It had taken all restraint on his part not to lift her off the floor and hold her tight against himself that night, wanting to turn it into something much more than a simple hug. For the past two weeks, he tried to figure out his extreme drew to her and he gradually began to realize he was craving companionship and not just from anyone - he was intent on spending more time with Angela Zander.

His thoughts came back to the present when he suddenly became aware of Angela, by her sweet, familiar scent drawing him toward her and pulling him in quite unforgivingly. In turning his head, he spotted her by her large, soft curls as she stood, her back toward him, just a few feet away with head boy, Nigel Adair, in conversation with the headmaster. Silently, Severus' eyes drank in Angela's appearance. She certainly had not made it easy for him _not _to stare.

Her soft pink top was made of what he guessed to be lace and was entirely see-thru with long sleeves that flared wide and loose around her wrists. Under the lace, she wore a rather low black tank top with thin straps over her shoulders. The top of her short shirt was jean in material until part way down it changed, becoming several overlapping layers of ruffled black fabric with a tiny pink floral print that stopped a few inches above her bare legs. On her feet she wore simple black flats. While part of him worried that she'd be cold later without a cloak, another larger part of him wondered just as before, what it would feel like to run his hands up her smooth, bare legs.

Dumbledore soon had everyone organized by houses and quickly conjured lists for each professor of the students attending the concert. Since several more staff had volunteered to go, Severus was glad he had no Gryffindors to look after, though he'd certainly monitor their behavior, knowing that Minerva would be livid should any of her _perfect lions _receive a detention from him while at the concert. He couldn't help but openly sneer at that thought.

Before Severus knew it, there he was, midst about a hundred rowdy students, and adding to that possibly another three hundred with those from Hogsmeade and the surrounding areas. What _had_ he agreed to? Scouting the layout of the stage and concessions set up around where all the crowd was concentrated, he found what he hoped to be the best vantage point for keeping an eye on all, _especially_ an eye on Miss Zander.

Angela couldn't believe her luck when Allison and Brody decided that the best spot would not be up at the very front where most students were vying for patches of grass to lay claim to. As excited as Angela and her friends were, none of them wanted their ears blown out. This group was known for really over-doing the sound, quite by magical means, leaving some unlucky members of the crowd hearing them dully in their ears for weeks later. Angela had kept a close eye on Professor Snape and he seemed to have planted himself rather firmly with a customary large scowl, not more than fifty feet behind them.

Allison drew her wand and quickly produced a thick fluffy blanket with pictures of tiny puppies chasing each other around on it. Brody slung an arm round Angela's shoulders to keep himself from falling down over laughing so hard. Angela managed a wide grin but kept from snickering at her friend by biting hard on her lower lip.

"Oh shove off, will you? It's what I grabbed at the last minute, seeing how you didn't think to bring anything to sit on," retorted Allison, with a smack to his ribs. "And I've had it since I was three, so shut it!"

Brody feigned hurt and cowered playfully behind Angela's short frame until she ducked down quickly and scooted away, all the while managing to knock his left knee forward. Toppling over, he landed head first on the blanket, making all the puppies rush toward him on the blanket and attempt to lick his face.

Angela linked her arm through Allison's and chuckled. "Well now, why don't you ward the spot from anyone stealing it and we'll go get some treats."

Tossing a galleon at Allison, he grumbled what he wanted, poking his wand at the puppies and causing them to scatter away once more. They left him, laughing and Angela's eyes fell upon Professor Snape's as he stared them down, a less than thrilled tone upon his countenance. She braved a sweet smile, bringing a tiny curt nod from him but his expression never changed as they hurried past.

"Oh dear," Angela muttered in a whisper.

"What?" inquired Allison.

"Did you see _that_ look on Professor Snape's face? I'm surprised I'm not pulverized into a shrivelfig from it."

"I still _can't_ believe he said yes when you asked him, though I do imagine he's only here to see how many points he can deduct from other houses while handing out a record amount of detentions for one evening." Allison paused with a snort. "You know, really one could guess these events would be right up his alley for those reasons alone, making him all the more willing to come."

Giggling, they stepped up to a large purple stand with blazing and blinking signs, displaying all the delectable edibles they proudly sold.

"Oh! Chocolate ice cream heaven! With three kinds of dark chocolate" sighed Angela happily, reading a sign.

Allison's eyes scanned the offerings. "You can't seriously mean to order _that_?"

"Why not?"

Because, umm, well, it's almost obscene!"

"That rich coming from you. Besides it's just a name, nothing _actually_ happens."

"Are you so sure?"

"Positive. I've had it before."

The two young witches placed their orders, paid and headed back to Brody. Angela was so excited about her dessert, she skipped right over the spoon jutting out the side and skimmed the top of the whipped cream and hot fudge with her index finger.

"Mmmmhhhhh… That's awesome! Simply heaven to taste!" she said dreamily, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Professor Snape gazing intently at her once more. Smiling again, she scooped a little more off with her finger and licked it as he watched. But when they were less than ten feet from where he stood, two large Gryffindors tossing a practice snitch back and forth, slammed into her from behind. Angela's ice cream dream tipped against her and poured out, all down the front of her chest.

Staring down at her front with an exasperated look, she let out a shriek. "_Shit_! That's ridiculously _cold_!"

Allison, the ever indignant fighter, quickly balanced hers and Brody's treats in one hand, and yanked her wand from her pocket. "Oh _I_ don't think so! You'll pay for that, stupid jerkheads!"

"Yes they _certainly_ will, Whitlock. Now put your wand _away_ and _I_ will handle this," hissed Professor Snape angrily.

The two offenders apparently hadn't noticed him until he spoke and immediately they wiped triumphant sneers from their faces.

Snape stepped closer and in a low dangerous voice, handed out their punishment. "That's twenty points from Gryffindor, _each_. This is no place to be playing around like a couple brainless first years. And you _will_ also replace Miss Zander's ice cream with exactly what she had, _right now_." He looked at Angela. "Tell them what it was."

Despite how cold she was, with chocolate ice cream dripping down her chest and seeping through her top, she flushed quite a heated pink in the cheeks. He watched as she and Allison exchanged strange looks, before Allison dropped her face and acted entirely preoccupied with balancing what she was carrying.

"Well, Miss Zander? They're waiting."

Somehow Angela mustered the courage, looked him straight in the eyes and quietly spoke. "It was a Chocolate Orgasm Supreme, sir."

Severus had to bite his own lip at her utterance, before he lost all mastery of his control. There she stood before him, her chest covered in cold, melting chocolate, hot fudge and whipped cream and she topped it all off by using the word _orgasm_. Even _he_ couldn't deny the lustful images running through his head at how to _properly_ remove the 'mess' from off her. And the fact that her nipples were straining yet again against the fabric of her shirt did nothing to allay his wantonness thoughts.

With a tightly masked face he turned to the boys. "You _heard_ her and she'll be waiting right here until you return with _it_."

Jumping at the gruffness of his voice, they let out a collective "yes, sir" and headed off to procure the proper replacement. Angela let out small groan and looked down at her front again, wondering how to best go about a thorough cleanup. Thoughtfully, she fished the bright red cherry from between the top of her breasts and sucked on it absentmindedly.

"Allow me, Miss Zander," Professor Snape said, pointing his wand at her chest.

Her icy blue eyes cut returned his deep gaze and she gave him an approving nod. Without a word from him, he moved his wand slowly, siphoning away all the of the chocolate disaster. Angela couldn't help but think he seemed to be taking longer than normal to remove it all, but perhaps he was just being completely thorough. Just as the last of it vanished from her chest and off her clothes, the Gryffindors returned with her new, unspoiled dish of dark chocolate ice creams, disappearing as fast as possible into the crowd and away from Snape. Angela gave Professor Snape a most charming smile of sincere thanks with a cute little wink. He felt almost positive had it just been the two of them, with her penchant for hugs, it would have been much more than just a smile and wink.

"Thank you sir, for your ahh, assistance. I really owe you now, don't I?"

"It would seem so, wouldn't it, Miss Zander?"

Like a guard dog, Allison protectively led her back to the waiting Brody. She handed him the ice cream dessert he'd request before falling all over him in hysterical peels of laughter.

"Took you two long enough! What were you doing talking with Snape so long, anyway? Hope you charmed this not to melt."

Allison took great pains to recount the whole event to him while Angela quietly enjoyed savoring her treat, going over thoughts of her own, about Professor Snape and ways she could 'pay' him back. Or rather, _ways_ she would _like_ to pay him back. Still there had definitely been something growing in his gaze regarding her as he'd helped her with the entire fiasco. Angela was only too grateful that Allison thought the whole event ridiculously funny and never caught anything deeper possibly passing between her stares at Professor Snape.

Moments later, as the band emerged through a cloud of colored smoke, flashing sparks and wild screams, Severus took a step back from the crowd, practically engulfing his entire self within his black, billowing cloak as he did so, lest anyone by chance notice just _how much _his helping Angela had effected his person. His steadfast and iron-clad will held firm until he watched her pluck the cherry from sitting atop the fine curve of her breasts, the little stem caught in the lace. When she'd started sucking on it so innocently before him, he thought for sure he'd go mad with the fiery lust that had let loose within his person over her. Never before could he recall _any _woman calling forth such an instant alteration about his being, over any action they might have made in his presence.

The music began and his black eyes fixed themselves upon Angela's back. All he knew at that moment was he actually felt satisfied now in his acceptance to come to the concert. Just aiding her in the ice cream incident had alone been worth it. So much had already happened and the evening was just getting started. What would the rest of it bring about?

* * *

A/N: My, oh my! What interesting dilemmas Angela constantly finds herself in, with an ever so helpful Professor close by to aid her! Least now he's got something to occupy his thoughts during the concert he so dreaded. :) Oh and _somebody_ should _not_ attempt little rhymes, no matter how ingenious they thing they might sound! Yikes! Well, until next time, my lovelies... hope you were tickled chocolatey pink with this latest chapter! LOL

Hope everyone has had a chance to see the new HP movie! Happy hugs and Chocolate Orgasm Supremes for all! :D


	19. An Evening to Remember

**Chapter 18 **

**An Evening to Remember**

As the evening progressed, Severus was _almost_ impressed with how well behaved the students were. Well, _most _of the students that is. Before the concert ended, he'd given out seven detentions to students from each house while somehow managing to overlook the scuffle involving several Slytherin and Gryffindor boys. Every few minutes he found himself carefully checking Angela's reactions to all that was going on. Never had he been partial to any music genres and he certainly had no interest in dance of any type, however, he was discovering a few of the songs were bearable and seeing Angela dance was quite enjoyable. She had a carefree and light way about her movements and didn't act all possessed and crazy, flailing around as if she were on fire like many others did. There was a certain charm and easiness to her that not many of the other girls had.

At moments, when the crowd as a whole jumped up and down collectively, screaming like a massive crazed giant attempting to belt out the lyrics through a foghorn, that was when it was all too much. A few times he threw out a silencing charm around his person to pause the pounding that beat throughout his head. He reveled in the peace and quiet, scanning through the crowd for any cretins wholly entangled in misdeeds. And it was at one such moment of this silent observation that he realized just what a horrible idea the charm had been.

Casting a quick reassuring glance in Angela's direction, suddenly he could not find her. No longer was she with Whitlock and Harper, who carried on as if nothing were amiss, screaming, jumping and clapping away with an insane vigor. Frantically he cursed himself under his breath for ever having taken his eyes from her sweet form and viciously searched his blazing eyes about for her. The moment he spotted her, the slight tightness of panic washed away from his chest, only to be replaced by an all out eruption of contempt at the predicament she was now in.

For there to the stage Angela was being led, along with five other Hogwarts girls, to aid in some sort of inane participation of the final song. Severus kept a ever vigilant and wary eye on her as it honestly appeared to him that the girls had rather been chosen to stand around the band members, simply to enhance their own images. Three of the girls were swooning like headless idiots, while a Hufflepuff girl stood, knees locked, scared witless like a deer in the wand-light. Angela and a Ravenclaw girl were the only to not loosing their heads over being on stage with the band.

When the song ended, all else ceased to matter except for Angela being safely returned to the crowd. Severus stood horrified and frozen to the spot, as the lead singer, Jasper Jacobs held her hands and twirled her around several times before unashamedly kissing her cheek. Blushing brightly, Angela laughed and started off stage, only to be yanked back by Jacobs again, who quickly whispered something in her ear and clasped her hands around a slender, shiny object. Without glancing at her hand, she slipped it into her skirt pocket and headed off the stage behind the rest of the girls. Breathlessly she hurried back to her friends and only when she gazed in his direction did he even realize he was standing poised with his wand drawn and ready for action if necessary.

When had Angela Zander commandeered _that_ strong of a hold over him, that he rose to her defense the second he felt her in any unwelcomed trouble or thought her in the least bit of danger? Taking a deep breath he stepped back, pondering her growing hold over him and his on-going fascination with her. It was utterly undeniable now, he was totally ensnared and bewitched by this young woman. And it was pointless to refute these feelings to himself any longer, as hey had only been growing in the last month. Dare he tread down the forbidden path involving her and explore just where it might lead him? He felt he could do so under the strictest concealments in regarding his manner and way, being sure to have a ready retreat planned, should she spurn his attention. All would have to be carefully calculated. He did not do anything lightly, nor did he make mistakes. But her own manner and interactions with him, caused him to believe she felt more than just a general friendliness toward him.

Severus was quite unaccustomed to ever receiving favorable or repeated attentions from a woman. He realized that Angela held a wealth of wondrous possibilities and somehow he felt strangely empowered by that conclusion. Even if nothing more than a mild friendship developed with her, he was discovering that for the first time in his life, he actually wanted at least that, if nothing more. It would be a welcomed change, than just being lonely at the end of each day, with only his interactions with his colleagues to sustain him.

As the band enumerated all of their thanks and appreciation to the crowd, Severus already had a plan of action, forming in place for the rest of the evening, And it all revolved around spending more time in Angela's company. First he went to seek out Adair, the head boy, summoning him and then going to retrieve Angela.

"Miss Zander, I believe now would be a good time as any to make good on returning my earlier assistance."

Startled by his close appearance and the deep, timbre of his velvety voice in her ear, she whipped her head around to peer up into his face, wondering what he had in mind. A wild strawberry blush washed over her cheeks as an assorted variety of ideas flip-flopped through her brain, some of them wholly naughty and definitely dream-fulfilling. Though as soon as she spotted Nigel over his shoulder, her unspoken dreams were quickly dashed away as always.

"I am in charge of making sure each student safely returns to the castle, and I require the assistance of both of you. Mr. Adair, you will position yourself as such, at the main doors of the castle, hurrying students off to their houses and making sure _no one _lingers outside or in the corridors."

"Absolutely, sir," said Nigel, swiftly nodding his head, ready and waiting to perform his service.

Severus smirked. It was almost too easy, with a pompous, eager-pleaser like Nigel Adair as head boy. Turning he briefly surveyed the hopeful, expectant expression on Angela's sweet face.

"Miss Zander, _you_ will remain with me at the castle gates, until we ensure that every student has returned." He paused, staring at her and thinking it looked as if her face brightened over her given task. "Which also means, we need to be at the gates before all others."

Adair bounced on his heels. "Sir, with your permission, I'd like to apparate directly there now."

"Go ahead, though they will not open with out my bidding. Miss Zander and I will join you shortly to do so."

There was a loud pop and Adair disappeared. Angela glanced over her shoulder, giving a tiny wave to Allison and Brody, signaling them to go on without her. A small contemplative smile passed over her lips, knowing that Allison would certainly appreciate the time alone with Brody, while she herself was all too eager to be assisting Professor Snape.

Seeing Angela's glance at her friends, and being unsure what she felt by it, he questioned her. "Would you prefer to stay with your friends a while longer, Miss Zander?"

Confused that he would even give her the choice by asking what she wanted, Angela stared up at him with an honest and sweet smile. "Oh no, Professor, I'm ready to apparate, as soon as you are."

"Good."

Without another word, he stepped behind her, his large, rough hand clamped snuggly around her left wrist and before she knew it, he was apparating the both of them away. Angela had side-along apparated many times growing up, but his choice to do so with her had been most unexpected and caught her entirely unprepared. As they appeared a few feet from the gates and behind where Adair was standing, Angela staggered in her footing, falling almost backward against him and treading lightly on his toes, until a firm hand tightened around her hip, steadying her.

Her surprised blue eyes sought out his. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't expecting that. I am able to apparate on my own, you know, having passed the test last year, but ahh, thank you."

"Indeed you did, Miss Zander. It must have slipped my memory."

Angela chewed at her bottom lip and looked up through her lashes at him, the charming blush creeping onto her cheeks once more over the intense gaze he held her him before slowly releasing his grasp on her and dropping his hand back to his side. Biting back a tiny groan at the loss of his warm hand on her, she fidgeted with her hair, brushing through her large dark curls with her fingers for a bit. A cool autumn breeze picked up and swirled around the trees, chilling her and causing her to cross her arms over the chest, shivering.

"No cloak, Miss Zander?" he asked, with a slight disapproving frown upon his lips.

"Oh no, I have it."

Reaching into a back pocket of her skirt, she extracted a little swatch of black fabric. After a quick shake, it returned to its full size and she gracefully swung it around her shoulders, loosely securing it at her collarbone.

"Been practicing those charms I see."

"Yes sir, _properly_ now, thanks to you."

Severus admired her a moment longer before stepping forward to the castle gates. Silently he waved his wand in an intricate pattern. A loud clang sounded as the locks sprung back to slowly allowing the heavy metal gated to roll back out of their way. As they did so, all the lanterns that lined the long drive, sprang to life, bathing the road in soft flickering candlelight. Just the very tops of the tallest towers could be seen through the mass of trees that stood imposingly along the winding lane. Seeing the sight at night was rather ethereal in nature and Angela stood, dreamily taking it in.

Adair anxiously rubbed his hands together and headed through the entrance.

"Mr. Adair," Professor Snape called after him in a low, quiet tone. "When the last student is inside the gates I will close them and the lanterns will extinguish soon after, as which point, you yourself should head to your room."

"I understand, Professor Snape." And with a simple acknowledging nod toward Angela, he left the two of them alone.

Angela felt fairly convinced that Nigel believed his job was so much more important than hers. She however was beginning to feel as though Professor Snape was getting rid of him on purpose. Was he wanting to spend time alone with just her? It was feasible. While Nigel was nice enough and helpful, he did tend to come across quite pretentious and patronizing at times and she'd caught her professor rolling his eyes over the boy on several occasions.

Professor Snape motioned for her to follow him and he led her to stand by the large stone column that held up and anchored the left iron gate. They were just under one of the larger lanterns, making it easy to see the immediate area around them. With another wave of his wand, he conjured a roll of parchment and a midnight black quill that hovered before them.

Glancing at Angela, he tapped the roll and murmured softly, almost to himself. "Alphabetical, by house would do best."

For a few seconds the parchment glowed golden and then unrolled itself for viewing. Angela could clearly see the list of all seventh years in his specified order.

"As I verify each student, you mark them off the list."

With a nod, Angela reached out and grasped the quill from the air before her, though the parchment appeared to be charmed to hold itself at the proper level for her to access, without having to hold it in her hands. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Angela taking in the area around them and feeling very glad to not be waiting alone like Nigel was. The chilly breeze picked up again and Angela pulled her cloak tighter around herself, giving a tiny knowing smile at the fact Professor Snape in no way needed her _actual_ assistance. Why, he could charm the quill to mark through the names itself if he had preferred but instead he'd asked her to stay with him.

Severus kept an eager eye on her every movement, wondering what was going through her head and thinking she looked especially pretty with the soft candlelight glowing all around them. Each time the breeze blew around them, it teased him with her sweet scent of pure gardenia. A few times he found himself leaning slightly forward, inhaling deliberately slow to savor the highly appealing smell. Angela cast her eyes up toward him and shot him a charming smile. Even in the dim candlelight, her icy blue eyes seemed to sparkle happily.

"So tell me Professor, do you completely hate me now?"

He was taken aback entirely by her question. "_Excuse me_? For what reason would I hate you?"

She batted her eyelashes shyly and chuckled. "For me ever asking you to chaperon the concert. I'm sure there are other things you would have rather done with your evening."

"While, yes, there are a few _preferable_ _things_ I could have been doing this evening, the concert was not wholly unenjoyable, though I doubt I'll attend another such event any time in the near future. I certainly won't forget this evening for a long time."

Severus couldn't help but half grin down at her while thinking that all those _preferable things_, revolved around her in one way or another. "And so _no_, I do _not_ in any way hate you, Miss Zander."

Angela knew she had to be blushing a rosy pink again as his intensely dark eyes drew her in and all she could manage was a small, breathy whisper. "Thank you for agreeing to this tonight, Professor."

A sharp gust whipped a curl into her shining blue eyes and before she could push it back, his warm hand lightly brushed against her cheek, tucking it back for her. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but the words never came as he quickly dropped his hand, looking past her now into the dark distance. The first of the students were making their way back from Hogsmeade, effectively ending their conversation.

After the first few seventh years passed by, there came a steady flow for quite a while. At times, some of the students would acknowledge her or Professor Snape with a greeting but most were caught up in loud, boisterous and often animated reenactments from the concert. Several of the girls congratulated Angela at having been on stage and they giggled stupidly, jealous over the kiss from that Jacobs fellow. A few of them dramatically swooned in stating how handsome he and the other band members were. More than once Severus had to suppress the urge to growl indignantly. He had a hard time reading Angela's own reactions over it all, while to him she seemed excited, she didn't act overly thrilled.

Marking the names off the list kept her busy at some moments but toward the end, the groups of returning students grew smaller and further spaced out. She was scanning over the list when a voice calling out to her made her jump.

"Hello Angela," cracked Eugene Dingle, before passing with two other Hufflepuff boys.

As her eyes followed them, Angela couldn't help but snicker and lightly nudge Professor Snape's arm. Someone had charmed a paper to the back of Dingle which showed the action of a large hand-drawn shoe repeatedly kicking him. Professor Snape rolled his eyes and smirked down at her over it. Just then, Allison and Brody sauntered by and it was clearly evident by their satisfied expressions who had stuck the charmed paper to Dingle. Angela had reached out to mark their names off the list, when she paused and reached into her skirt pocket. Could it have been Eugene Dingle that sent her that weird note? She gave a involuntary shudder at the thought.

"Miss Zander?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright?" Professor Snape inquired.

"Ah, yes… I was… just remembering something."

He studied her face as she held a brief puzzled expression, staring off into the darkness for a few minutes. Something had disturbed her and he wondered what it could be. But before he could question her any more, the last group of seventh years came along and once they were heading toward the castle, Angela double checked the list. Severus looked over her shoulder at it, before tapping it with his wand, vanishing both it and the quill she held.

"All are accounted for, Miss Zander."

Together they stepped back from the gates as he flourished his wand, securing them and sending several protective wards back into place. Angela watched his movements, admiring how fluid-like and easy he was in performing even the most complex spells and she couldn't help but wish he were her Charms teacher as well, feeling for sure that if he were, she would be doing much better in that area of study.

With a soft melancholy sigh to herself over her time ending far too soon with her professor, Angela turned back around in the direction of the castle. At the end of the long, winding drive and just through the castle doors, she would have to part ways with his company. Maybe if she walked slow enough, she could prolong the time.

They had only walked a few yards along the drive when all the glowing lanterns went out. Even though Angela had known to expect it at some point, it had surprised her and she let out a little shriek.

"No need to worry, Miss Zander."

"I'm not, I just didn't realize they'd extinguish so suddenly."

After a minute, Angela's eyes adjusted to the dark and she could make out the road they followed quite well, with tiny patches of light shining through the trees every so often from the castle. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence, though both of them were trying to think of a topic of conversation. Angela couldn't help but wish she was holding his hand as she'd done that night in the forest not long ago.

The next thing she knew her foot hit something slippery and almost went out from under her until he grabbed her.

"That was odd…," Angela puzzled. "My shoes have an anti-slip charm on them."

"Hmm. They are known to falter at times. You might want to check the spell again."

"Perhaps."

Angela glanced up at him in the darkness and realized he was offering out his arm to her. Most gratefully she slipped her arm through his as her heart did an excited leap at his warm closeness. Lifting his wand, he conjured a white glowing bubble about the size of an apple. It zoomed in front of them a few feet, now lighting the way. Looking up at him again, she caught his eyes trained on her and she grinned sweetly, conveying her thanks.

They were just outside the castle doors when he stopped short and turned to her. "Out of curiosity, Miss Zander, what exactly did that Jacobs give you."

Angela blushed a sudden and deep crimson, while waiting for Professor Snape to open the doors. As he did and they stepped in, he noticed her blush and wondered if he were being too intrusive for her taste. Slipping a hand into her pocket she fished out a the shiny object and offered it out to him. Holding out his hand, she dropped it in. It was a gold skeleton key, about three inches in length. Holding it between his thumb and index finger, he held it up to the light, studying it with care.

"What an odd memento?"

Angela swallowed. "I don't think it's really meant as a memento at all."

He looked at her sharply. "How's that?"

"Because he told me it would get him into his room at the Hogsmeade Inn tonight, should I decide I wanted to visit and bring some friends along anytime after ten-thirty."

"_Wh-aaa-t_?" Severus hissed out in a deadly whisper of total disbelief.

"Trust me, I have no plans of going. I mean they're a fabulous band and all, but ewww… most of them have got to be at least the age of my dad, decent looking or not," Angela said disgustedly.

His mind was racing with thoughts. "You could have passed it on to some other girls…"

"Why ever would I do that? First of all, how would _anyone_ get out of the gates, not to mention back in? And then the possibility of getting caught and probably expelled for it? No thank you! And really, I don't believe _any_ girls would want to risk that."

Angela looked at him rather exasperated over the whole insinuation. There was a certain touch of anger he found creeping into her icy eyes. It was fascinating to watch as he couldn't think of a time when he'd ever, truly witnessed her displaying anger in such a manner.

"You mean to tell me you weren't _tempted… _not even in the slightest to try and sneak back to visit him, _yourself_?" he pressed.

Angela closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head indignantly, her words rushing out at him. "You know I've spent the better part of past two years trying to rid myself of whatever this is…. When guys ask me out, it's not because they like _me_ really or because they think _I'm_ actually pretty, it's because they're familiar with my delightful cousin Gwen and all her sluttish conquests while in school and they're hoping I'm the same. I thought _I'd_ made some progress in being my _own_ distinct person and not _anything_ like her." She gasped for a breath of air, before bitterly adding in a sad, quiet tone. "But apparently not, when even my _Professor_ doesn't realize I'm any different from her either."

As her words wrapped around him and stung horridly within his ears, she turned abruptly and hurried off in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Glancing down at the small key in his hand, for a moment he considered chasing after her but he had no earthly idea what to say that would redeem himself. He could only think of kissing that angry, hurt look off her face and somehow he didn't feel that would be a welcomed gesture at the present. The only remedy he could come up with was to go back to his own chamber to ponder a way out of this dilemma he'd brought upon himself.

Severus felt like beating his head against the stone walls of the corridor he was billowing along, a rare feeling for him. Usually it was some insufferable student's head that he wanted to beat upon a wall, never his own. Why hadn't he just let it go? Of course she had no interest in that arrogant, over-bearing singer but he felt such a strong desire to reassure himself of that fact. And because of it, he only ended up insulting and angering her. With a sharp snarl and a bellowed curse over his unthinking actions, he opened the door to his chambers and stepped forward to enter his sitting room. But he never made it inside. A strong force felt as though it slammed into him from all around, just before all within his vision, dissolved into solid black_._

* * *

A/N: Oh he went and did it now, didn't he? Getting a wee bit protective and overly jealous over her! Really, like she'd hurry off to meet up with some aged rocker over him? How's he gonna dig himself out of the hole? And what just happened?

Big thanks to all those who have favorited or signed up for an alert! And extra hugs to all my reviewers - they have been great to read! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas and take on things! :)


	20. Finding Comfort

**Chapter 19**

**Finding Comfort**

Severus' anger burned resplendent and he'd held nothing back whatsoever in showing off that fact. Feeling Angela's safety was paramount, he let out a bellowed oath, turned on his heel, and rushed into a hidden alcove to access a secret passage leading to the corridor her room was positioned along. After what had just happened and despite the late hour, he _needed_ to see her for himself. He knocked sharply and waited, fighting the urge to break through her own locking charms and wards. Her sweet familiar voice rang out clearly to enter, so he must not have woken her.

Grasping the knob, he entered to find Angela sitting cross-legged near the center of her green-clad bed, her body turned partially away from the door. She was running a black handled brush through her wet curls as it was apparent that she must have showered recently. His black eyes widened at the sight of what little amount of clothing she was wearing. A soft pink top with very thin straps over her bare shoulders hugged her tightly and plunged quite low in the front and the back. Her smooth legs were bare and she wore a pair of black pajama bottoms that were very short, barely coming to the middle of her thighs. Again, he admired the fact that she was not stick thin. All in all, the sight of her as such, left him breathless for a moment, but only a moment as the thought on why he was there returned.

In one swift action, Severus reached out, clasped his hand around her upper arm and roughly pulled her off the bed to stand before him.

The hairbrush went flying out of her hand, clattering to the floor as she cried out. "Damnit! _Allison_, knock it off! I'm not in the mood- "

When her little hand flew out, making contact with his chest, she stopped mid-cry, discovering it was _not_ Allison by any means, yanking her so unceremoniously from her bed. Angela's face read a mixture of startled and surprised emotions. Both of his hands gripped her shoulders, squaring her to face him.

"Are _you_ alright, Angela?" he asked in a harsh, rushed voice.

Shocked over the use of her actual name rather than the ever formal title, she searched his burning eyes before stuttering out. "Y-yye-es. I'm quite well. Wh-whhy?"

Angela swallowed hard, completely unsure of what to think about Professor Snape standing in her room with her so scantily clad. It was almost unheard of for him to visit any Slytherin dorm room, even when some of the boys got into their all-night rowdy wrestling matches. She definitely _wasn't_ angry he was there, but she was desperately hoping there were no panties she'd recently worn, flung about on the floor. And Angela positively hoped he would never turn around and inspect the bookshelves behind her door to discover the shelf where Allison kept most of her smut collection to stop her roommates from nicking them and losing them as they were so prone to doing.

Severus' hold softened as he gently moved his hands to capture her chin between his thumb and forefinger while his other hand carefully smoothed back a tangled wet curl hanging in her face from his manhandling of her. He stared down at her for a long drawn out moment before answering.

"_It_ was a portkey and a _highly_ illegal one at that."

"What was?"

"The _key_, given to you by one infernal Jasper Jacobs," he snarled with the fierce boiling anger shooting through his veins again over the whole outrageously, disturbing matter.

"_What_?" she barely managed to whisper, feeling weak in her knees. "Why would he…."

Angela stopped, mouth gaping up at him, her own terrible thoughts answering her question.

"It activated at precisely ten-thirty and was specially rigged to bring not just the one carrying it, but all who were within ten feet or so of it," Severus explained.

"OH my god! But _you_ had it - " Angela clapped a shaking hand over her mouth.

Severus realized she was quaking with a very honest and real fear and moved a steady hand to her waist in an effort to support her better should she need it. Scaring her had not been what he meant to do and he fought to reign in his own continuing anger over what might have happened to her, though each time he thought about her having been the one to have gone instead of himself, it exploded all over again. But she hadn't been taken, she was safe and he took extreme comfort in that knowledge.

A slow, deviant smile played around his lips. "Yes, thankfully _I_ had it." He pulled her closer to himself at the thought. "And imagine the shocked surprise when _I_ arrived, _alone_, and not _you_ with several appreciative friends in tow."

Unexpectedly her hand flew up firmly to rest on his chest again as if to make sure he was really there before her. Angela's icy blues sought out the time. It was just about midnight. It had happened over an hour ago now.

"Are _you_ alright?"

Her small fingers felt almost fluttery, nervously wiggling against his chest as she looked at him with great panicked concern for his own well-being. Severus closed his dark eyes for a second, wanting very much to lean forward and kiss her fears and concerns into oblivion, but instead, reached out a hand to stroke along her soft, pink-tinged cheek.

"_Yes_, I can assure you, _I _am quite fine."

Angela shifted her weight, moving slightly closer to him, an adoring look now hinting to break through her startled expression for him. "What happened?"

The flaming indignant anger returned to his eyes and he stared at her. "Let's just say, they will _never_ attempt such a stunt like that again, with anyone, anywhere."

With racing heart, her small smile dissolved, she closed her eyes and shuddered horribly over the thought of what could have happened, had she been the one the portkey took instead.

"_Don't_." Both of his hands gripped her face fiercely, tilting her head up toward his. "Don't think about what might have happened, because it _didn't_."

His rich splendid voice came out in a deeply calming whisper, the likes of which she'd never heard from him before. Angela regarded her Professor with wide, frightened eyes and then slid her hands into his cloak, and around his waist tightly hugging herself to him. Her head rest snuggly on his chest almost where her hand had been. With a great feeling of uncertainty, he very slowly allowed his hands to glide around to her back. One rested on the fabric of her little pink shirt along the small of her back, while the other tentatively touched the bare, inviting skin of her upper back. She felt deliciously soft and warm under his slightly rough fingertips.

At his touch, Severus felt Angela start to relax as she nestled up against him. He took a chance and ever so gently caressed his fingers back and forth over her smooth skin. It felt as though she were finally relaxing her stiff posture even more and after another minute, he felt her hot breath penetrate through the fabric of his black frock coat and the shirt underneath as she released a long pent sigh.

"I don't believe they had intentions of _harming_ you or anyone, per say, but were rather hoping instead for…," he said quietly, pausing while unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"_A good time_?" Angela answered, her voice muffled as she spoke into his chest.

Severus took a deep breath, trying to once again clear the fuming vexation still very near the edges of his mind over the whole sordid matter. He had dealt with it most thoroughly, using all the malevolence and hostility that he could muster, taking extreme assurances that nothing of the sort would ever be again perpetrated by them. _Never_. He gave her what he hoped to be a comforting and consoling squeeze, forever grateful himself, that she was safely with _him_ and no where else. He took another breath, inhaling her enchanting soft scent, still that of gardenias, yet mixed lightly with vanilla now. Thinking for a moment, he pulled back a little and reached a hand forward to lift her chin upwards, keeping his other hand firmly on her delightfully velvet skin.

"Angela?" he started again, enjoying the way her name sounded, coming from his own lips. "About earlier… I never meant to infer you were anything like, like Gwen. I do believe _you _to be quite opposite of her, in fact."

She offered him a faint smile. "Guess you discovered the hard way, how touchy I am about that topic. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to live up to my name's meaning, I _am _in Slytherin after all, but I'm not nothing like her either, though I've had to set a lot straight on that." Her voice trailed off as she glanced up at him through her long lashes.

He held a quizzical expression. "Your name's meaning?"

Angela gave a tiny laugh. "Yes, it means angel… or messenger, depending upon the translation."

Staring at her, he realized he should have already known that, given the general linguistic knowledge he had amassed through the years of using many different languages for spell translations and the work needed for creating news ones or deciphering old ones, fallen out into disuse. _Angel_. Studying her lovely dark curls and the way they framed her sweet pale face, he'd have to go a step further and say she was a dark, tempting angel. His _own,_ personal, dark tempting angel, tempting him to forget all proper etiquette and student-teacher decorum, as she stood wrapped, so intimately around him, like no student ever before and rarely, even ever a woman.

Upon looking down at Angela, Severus regretted it and wished he never would have done so. With the way she was pressed against him now, her head tilted up to gaze at him, he got a full view of the tops of her breasts, pushing into him and partially spilling out the top of her tiny, thin shirt. And as soon as he noticed, it took an immediate hold over his body. The anger that had been balancing all else and keeping things in check was quickly dissipating, due to her hugging him and the extreme relief over her safety. Severus thought frantically for some diversion, any kind would do, to keep himself from being overcome with a full on erection. They were becoming much more frequent when he was around her, though he always managed to hide them by simply repositioning his robes or by easily sitting at his desk. But at the moment, with her pressing into him, practically wrapped within his robes herself, there was little he could do about it.

His eyes darted around her room, searching for something neutral to focus his mind on, but it only made his arousal grow faster when he caught sight of a lacy pink bra hanging off her armchair, for he did so like to see her in that ridiculous color. It sent an array of alluring imagines into his mind. Then Angela shivered against him again and that was it. Nothing could stop it from happening now. Trying to hurry but still be gentle, he grasped her arms and pulled her free of himself, holding her away at arms length. Her arms felt chilly under his touch and he remembered her hair was still wet.

"You're cold," he stated, turning completely away from her, but not before glimpsing the two hardened peaks, poking through the fabric of her top.

While doing his best to subtly rearrange his robes to cover his visibly tenting pants, he pointed his wand at the fireplace, lighting it for her.

"Thank you," she said softly, watching him carefully as she crossed her arms and rubbed her hands up and down, over her bare skin.

Seeing her do that did not help to improve his condition, as it effectively squeezed her breasts together. Of course, he was at a loss for words now as all topics but one left his mind. Severus clenched a tight fist, striving for an ounce of control. Unable to take his eyes from her, they stood silently watching each other. Finally, he pointed his wand at her hair, completely drying it, in hopes that warming her up would help alleviate his own problem quicker. She gave him a grin but as he watched, her eyes drop down along his front, her expression changed and her cheeks flushed a lovely pink once more as she chewed at her lip, looking quite unsure.

Reaching out her hand, she pointed. "Oh, you have a wet spot…."

It just couldn't be possible! There was _no _way she could even see _that _area of his pants now. Severus shut his eyes tight, in an effort to contain himself while wildly trying to think of a response, a plausible explanation of some sort. Then upon feeling her hand rubbing at his chest, he chanced a peek downward. Relief washed over him as he realized she was referring to a large spot on his chest where her wet hair had rested, leaving behind a damp spot.

He covered his hand over hers and whispered huskily. "It will dry."

Angela looked up at him and silently nodded, giving him a shy smile. Her blue eyes appeared somewhat tired and suddenly he felt a strangely strong craving and compelling desire to take care of her.

Cupping her lovely face in his large hands, he stared deeply into her captivating eyes. "It's been a very eventful evening and you've had quite the shock."

"Though thankfully, not _near_ what it could have been."

And without a single thought over it, he scooped her up in his arms, just as he'd done that day at the beginning of the semester when she'd broken her foot. Angela let out a surprised gasp and her hand reached up to grab at his neck for balance. Her sheet and blankets pulled themselves back and he ever so tenderly laid her down on her bed, back against her pillows. Angela rested her other hand against his arm, as he leaned over her.

"I don't know what to say, Professor- "

Severus held a finger to her lips. "There's nothing more that needs to be said. _You_ are safe and all was taken care of."

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "So… here I am, thanking you… yet again."

Smirking, he waved his wand, causing all the lights to extinguish, leaving only the rich golden glow from the fire.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I'm curious, just _how_ angry were you, when you were pulled there?"

With a self-satisfied sneer, he gave a chuckle and pulled her blankets up over her legs. "Let's just say that for starters, they'll be replacing just about everything in the room at the Hogsmeade Inn. There are some spells that the damage can't be reversed from, you know."

"And I'll bet you know them all." Giggling, she could only imagine how irate he must have gone on the band when he discovered the nature of why he'd suddenly ended up there and she didn't pity them at all for any wrath he must have dished out.

"Well, I don't know about _all_," he answered with a light, arrogant tone. "But maybe _most_."

Angela leaned forward and from the intense, admiring gaze in her eyes, he knew what was about to come. She was going to kiss his cheek. He couldn't help but feel eager for it and at the last second, he tilted his face forward and toward her so that her lips instead settled just beside his, his own lips ghosting against her cheek.

Gently, he pulled her hand down from resting by his neck and held it tightly, his dark eyes never leaving her sparkling blue ones. "Angela, I think it's best that we keep this whole matter private, now that it's been taken care of, completely."

"Trust me, I don't plan on telling _anyone_. There would be way too many questions and then, all sorts of stupid rumors going around. It would most likely snowball into something very ugly and much worse than it ever was."

He gave another smirk and nodded, somehow knowing she wouldn't even tell her two best Slytherin friends. Severus brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed the back of it before carefully letting it go and standing fully upright.

Angela settled back into her pillows giving him a dreamy smile.

He couldn't resist running his hand down along her deep mahogany curls. "Get some rest, Angela."

"I will. Goodnight Professor Snape," she offered softly.

Forcing himself, with every fiber of his being, he left her room, silently shutting the door behind him. Letting out a huge pent-up breath, he leaned back against her door for support, trying to take in all that had just passed between them. If he wasn't more careful, he'd surely lose his sanity over her. Severus realized tonight he'd let himself be more open and free in his manner with her and she could choose to interpret that how she wanted. And he also now knew there was something more that could possibly grow between them, that much was certainly sure, thought he refused to act fool-hearted and rush into anything, unknowing and without considering all the variables. Just before heading off to his own bed, he drew several heavy and extra protective wards around her room, for good measure and for his own peace of mind.

On the other side of the door, Angela somehow contained herself, waiting a full five minutes to be sure he was gone, before wildly kicking her feet about under her covers and hugging the life out of a pillow which helped bury her shrieks of excitement. Several times, she went as far as to pinch herself to make sure she hadn't just dreamt it all up. And while the reason for his visit had been truly disturbing, she was ecstatic. She knew he would have shown a general concern toward anyone who had ended up in that same predicament but he'd _never_ go as far as to tuck them so sweetly into bed after checking their safety. That went well beyond his normal level of caring. He had treated her as if something horrible actually had happened to her and like he would do anything to make it right. Had he honestly been _that_ worried over her?

Angela's heart was pounding again, just thinking about it. He'd been so warm and comforting as he'd held her, she'd wanted to stay like that all night. And the way his fingers felt as they caressed her back sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine. Angela let out a happy, delighted squeal. Then another thought came to her and despite being alone, she blushed furiously. She was positive she'd felt an obvious bulge in his pants that he'd tried to hide from her by moving away to light the fire.

There was absolutely _no _doubt in her mind now, that Professor Snape felt more for toward her than that of just his being a student within his house. She couldn't be sure yet, on how much more, but definitely, positively_ more _than a simple, ordinary student. And with that thought, Angela drifted off into the peaceful realm of sweet dreams, all centered around one certain Potions Master.

* * *

A/N: Well, now you know just what happened to him! Oh, can you just imagine his rage at suddenly ending up with the band? But, happily all is set to rights again and Angela is safe. :) Oooo-la-la, he was in her room! LOL

Hope you enjoyed it, as I'm positive Severus did! Thanks for reading and taking the time to share a comment. Until next time, my lovelies... :D


	21. Morning Surprises

**Chapter 20**

**Morning Surprises**

Angela awoke early the next morning, an elated smile gracing her rosy lips as she thought back over her visit from Professor Snape, only just a few short hours ago. It was certainly going to be exciting to see how things would play out between them from this point on. Upon getting ready and taking extra special care with her appearance as she'd been doing since finding herself so enamored with him, she headed off in search of Allison before breakfast. Discovering her friend's room empty, Angela remembered Allison had mentioned an early morning quidditch practice for the Slytherin team. Not finding Brody either, she assumed he had gone to the pitch as well, at Allison's request. Maybe that was a good sign. She could always hope.

Retrieving her charms book, Angela went to find a quiet, tucked-away spot for studying until her friends returned for breakfast. Since Professor Snape's impromptu charms assistance the previous week, she was doing much better with several of them but a few other still gave her a headache. Opening her book, Angela stared at the while word-filled page for at least a full five minutes before realizing she hadn't comprehended a single letter. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, willing herself to focus. With effort she worked through the entire page then pulled out her wand to practice the charm. Angela let out a small happy sigh, remembering the feel of Professor Snape standing so close behind her that day he'd assisted her. She'd been successful that day and was determined to be so again.

Managing five or six decent attempts, Angela flipped in her book to the next troublesome charm but her mind wandered right back to Professor Snape and their encounter the previous evening, thinking specifically about how his lips ever so lightly brushed her cheek. Caressing that same place with her finger, she couldn't help but wish for his lips on her again, but directly upon her lips instead of just her cheek. What would that be like? Angela could only imagine that if he kissed her, she'd never want it to end, especially if she were pressed up against him with his arms wrapped around her. Shivering with delight, she giggled gleefully and delved right into another intoxicating daydream involving only her and her tall, dark and roguishly handsome professor.

After an hour with only a few attempts at charms but many enticing daydreams, Angela decided it was time to head off to the Great Hall, figuring she'd meet the others along the way. And all the while, she never noticed the dark haired figure, watching her every move from the shadows, not far from where she'd been blissfully daydreaming.

The corridors were quite empty being a Sunday morning, with most students enjoying a late sleep. Just as she rounded the corner to the main entrance of the Great Hall, something smacked Angela in the face. Giving a shriek, she quickly looked all around but found no one in sight. Then she heard it, fluttering beside her left ear. Oh dear, it just couldn't be another one, she thought.

Turning her head, there hovered another small origami bird. Angela sighed but plucked it out of the air. Again she scanned the area all around her, taking extra time carefully eyeing any hidden alcoves or crevices along the walls. Not finding anything of interest, she unfolded the bird. It held another note within, addressed to her.

"_I see you when you are here,_

_But when to class you disappear,_

_My heart is often quite blue,_

_Knowing it is long again, til I see you!"_

Angela closed her eyes and let out loud snort. This little rhyme was just as bad as the first, if not worse. She frumpled up her nose and quickly summarized that the 'here' was referring to the Great Hall. Angela felt a wave of disgust over the thought of someone watching her all the while she spent in there at mealtimes. Contemplating it, she realized she could go back to sitting beside Brody, putting her back toward the rest of the hall during meals. But what would Allison think? And Angela still felt uneasy about sharing the notes with her and Brody. What if by some highly disturbing chance, they were from _him_? That would make everything so incredibly awkward.

Her mind went back to the thought from the night before of Eugene Dingle but would he possess the courage to send such odd little messages? He was a Hufflepuff after all, not known for bravery. Then she thought of Allison's reminder that Hufflepuffs were extremely loyal in seeing a cause through. Major ick if it was him, especially upon hearing how his voice cracked when he'd addressed her at the gate and seeing the drawing, charmed unknowingly to his back. Angela snickered to herself over that, wondering how much time passed before he'd discovered it.

Fortunately she did not have long to ponder the second little oddity as Allison and Brody came along presently. Shoving the note deep into her pocket, she greeted them and right away noticed they were both wearing strange scowls.

"What's wrong?"

The two friends looked at each other, then Brody spoke first as he backed her into a tiny hidden corner with Allison following, keeping careful watch all around. An uneasy feeling kept over Angela as she observed their odd actions.

"We happened upon Snape getting lambasted by McGonagall on our way back in from practice. "

No matter what punishments one's head of house handed out, there was an unwritten rule of extreme loyalty to them and Angela gasped. "Over what?"

"Apparently she thinks several of the punishments he dealt out at the concert last night were over the top, out of hand-"

"And laced with nothing but favoritism toward Slytherin house," inserted Allison in a disgusted whisper.

"He took points from several students and gave out detentions with nothing against us. Course those crybaby ninnies on the Gryffindor quidditch team went whining to her about the fight that broke out with our team's beaters," Brody paused to look over his shoulder, "and our beaters let'em have it, black eyes and all."

"That's my boys," Allison chirped merrily. "Why ever have a team of wussies that can't properly defend themselves? And that's exactly what their team is. Big wussies! I know we'll have a clean sweep again this year."

Brody and Angela grinned at her, knowing she was undoubtedly correct in that statement. Slytherin had triumphantly held the Quidditch Cup for the past four years.

"Anyways," continued Brody in a quiet hush, "McGonagall brought the fight up with him and he admitted he knew about it but was preoccupied at the time with a more important matter and was planning to take care of it today."

They all chuckled, knowing what that usually meant from him toward the older students in Slytherin. There'd be a slap on the wrist reminder about not getting caught or seen if one was going to step out of line and he'd let it go at that. The only time he really laid into the seventh years over misbehaving was when his mood was most foul and they'd stupidly embarrassed or shamed their right to be in Slytherin.

"But the weirdest part was that McGonagall started to threaten him, stating that _she_ was deputy headmistress and that _she _was watching him closely, taking note of his on-going lack of discipline." Brody leaned in closer and dropped his voice even lower. "And then, she told him she knew he'd left the castle grounds last night without notifying her or Dumbledore. Said some sort of alarm went off, that's how she knew and she badgered him over where he'd gone and why."

"_That's_ when he about lost it on her," Allison piped in. "Told her to mind her own damn business, that _he _was taking care of a serious matter, just between him and Dumbledore."

Angela's eyes widened, _knowing_ exactly what he'd been up to, and that he hadn't gone away willingly. Only she wasn't about to tell them. Forcing a surprised look onto her face, she let out a tiny '_wow_' to match.

"What do you think, Ang?" Brody asked.

"About…?"

"About him _leaving_ of course! You know all the rumors about Snape. Having been a former Death Eater, back in the day and how some say he was _always_ on our side, and did it as a spy, while others say he was a _real_ follower of you-know-who, until he got in too deep."

"Regardless, you-know-who is gone now, so what would that have to do with anything present?" Angela replied, letting out a laugh.

"Ang, you've heard the rumors on _that_ as well. That there's a small handful of Death Eaters left, always working to do terror where they can manage it."

She thought over it for a moment. "_Rumors, _that's exactly what they all are. Did it occur to you that _if_ there are Death Eaters still on the loose, that Professor Snape might actually be working to _find_ them, given his past connections, and that at times to do so, he might have to leave the castle. To follow things up?" She couldn't believe she was having to explain the obvious to the two of them. "And _if_ so, he nor Dumbledore would certainly _not _announce it?"

Brody and Allison gave each other a sheepish look.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense," muttered Allison.

Brody scratched his head. "Hmmm… Good point."

The three friends stood, staring between each other, thinking through what had all been shared until Brody patted his stomach. "Well, glad that's all sorted. Let's eat."

Angela walked behind her two friends, shaking her head and giving a silent chuckle. She had always been aware of Professor Snape's so-called checkered past but firmly believed whatever he may have done then, he was completely on their side now. And that was the end of it as far as she was concerned, until he himself told her otherwise. But would she ever get _that_ close to him?

Entering the Great Hall, they commented on how unusually loud everyone seemed to be for a Sunday morning, with rampant chatter coming from each of the four house tables. Angela made a passing glance around and followed to sit by Brody. Allison raised a questioning brow at her choice.

Once they were seated, Angela leaned across the table to whisper. "I think Dingle's been staring again. And he was awfully eager in saying hi at the gate last night…."

Allison shuddered, looked around until she spotted Dingle and make a retching motion before patting Angela's hand understandingly. "Don't worry, we'll keep him off your back."

Chancing a peek at the teacher table, she found everyone of them engrossed in copies of the Daily Prophet. All but her Professor Snape and the headmaster. He was eating calmly while occasionally exchanging words with a solemn looking Dumbledore. Catching Snape's eye, she offered a tiny smile to which he returned a small acknowledging nod.

They had all filled their plates with their favorite breakfast foods and were starting to eat when Allison gasped sharply. "_No shit_!"

Brody and Angela exchanged puzzled looks and watched as Allison slid down the bench, snatching the Daily Prophet from a second year Slytherin, who started to protest. "Oh shut-up before I hex the snot out of you! Like you can understand the big words anyways."

The second year ceased his complaint immediately and began eating in a huff. Allison flipped the paper to the front and spread it before Brody and Angela whose eyes took in the blazing headlines, _**"The Hit, Sensational Band, Magical Muses Have Announced Their Immediate Retirement After 20 Long & Successful Years."**_

Gasped for the second time that morning, Angela was truly shocked beyond belief this time and listened intently as Allison proceeded to read them the entire article. It wasn't very long and sounded rather vague, stating that after their fabulous concert at Hogsmeade, they wanted to end things on a positive note and were refunding any ticket sales for the concerts left scheduled through the end of the year.

"Wow! That's unbelievable… absolutely unexpected, I mean, we all saw them… just last night," Allison gaped. "Is it a joke? It's a joke, _right_? Cause it makes no sense."

Angela whipped her head around to search out Professor Snape again. This time, his black eyes were already trained on her questioning face. They locked eyes. He pursed his lips together in a smug-looking and highly satisfied smirk, raising a knowing brow. Angela rubbed her lips together for a moment before giving him a wide, adoring smile and a shake of her head. _What_ had he possibly done to achieve _that_ kind of result?

When she finally broke away from his unfaltering gaze, Angela knew her face was a rosy ruby. Placing her fingers to her lips, she stared absently at the windows, thinking. He had assured her that he'd _thoroughly_ taken care of the situation but never did she ever think for a second that it had been to this degree.

"Ang? _Angela_? What are you thinking, with that crazed smile on your face? You _can't_ be happy about this?"

She turned to Allison. "Huh? What? Oh, no, I'm not, umm, happy…Ally. I was just thinking… wondering about it. It's most puzzling."

"You mean it's utter rubbish," snorted Allison. "I just can't believe it."

"You know, this could turn out to be a pretty smart move for them," Brody wagered.

Allison smirked and retorted hotly. "And how do ya figure _that_?"

"Think of all the sales boost their music albums are going to have because of this news. If they play it right, they could make more on that alone, than through the couple concerts they had planned til they retired at the end of the year, like everyone was expecting." Brody tapped his finger on the large picture of the group, displayed under the headline. "You know, I bet they planned this all along. _Very_ cunning of them, really."

Angela clamped her hand over her mouth and fiercely bit her upper lip to keep from outright snickering. Her wide blue eyes seemed to be enough to convince Allison that she agreed with Brody's assessment though.

"_Damn_, I was still planning to go to the last concert in London over holiday break. I'd really hoped that they would've played that song I love of their's last night but they didn't. You _know_ they would've played it at the London concert. That one they let the Turning Pebbles take credit for a few years back."

"The _who_?" asked Brody.

"You know that muggle group-" Allison said, glancing at Angela for help in remembering.

Angela spewed orange juice across the table, laughing. "The Rolling Stones, you nitwit! Although Turning Pebbles… that's a good one."

Allison laughed at her own goof but soon went back to devouring all that the paper had to say again. Angela shot a quick glance up at the front and was surprised to find Professor Snape now gone. She whirled her head around just in time to see him exiting out the main doors. Suddenly, she felt the strongest urge to follow him.

Jumping up from the table, she hurried after him, turning over her shoulder and quickly shouting, "Be back in a few."

At the doors, she caught sight of his black, billowing robes hurrying down the left corridor. Angela took a deep calming breath and ran after him.

"Professor?" she called out.

He slowed but in turning to discover Angela, he stopped and waited.

"_What did you do_?" she rushed out, trying to catch her breath.

By her tone, her was unsure if she was actually angry at him or if it had just come across that way after her running. Checking up and down the corridor first, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a deserted classroom. Severus crossed his arms and looked down, studying her face before speaking.

"I told you I had _completely_ taken care of things." His dark eyes narrowed and scowled at her.

"I know, I know. I just had no idea you meant it like _this_."

"Are you… _displeased_ over it, Miss Zander?"

Angela reached out and hesitantly laid her hand on his arm. "_No_, it's not- not that… at all. It's just so, unexpected. I mean, honestly, I'm rather in awe over it." Her voice became softer and quieter as she gazed up into his burning black eyes. "And, actually a little flattered that you went that far, because… because of me."

She hoped that didn't sound entirely stupid in verbalizing the assumption he'd done it just because of _her_ but it was out now and she would have to live with whatever his reaction might be. Her vivid blue eyes met his and she watched him carefully, until his hard expression lightened up considerably, yet he said nothing for what felt like an eternity.

"What they attempted to do was not anything I could ever take lightly. Especially knowing they had a crowd full of students last night. It was a dangerous idea, to dare think they could possibly jeopardize _your_ virtue." He paused before hastily adding, "Or anyone else's."

Angela's breath caught in her throat, her pulse quickened dramatically, and her feet moved on their own. Stepping forward to him, she reached her hands up and clasped them against his cheeks, pulling him down closer as she stretched up on her toes. Gently Angela placed a soft, lingering kiss, directly on his lips. Then she stepped back, slowly withdrawing her hands from his face, letting her fingers caress along his warm skin.

Severus made no movement but his closely guarded visage partly gave way for once and he appeared rather stunned at her direct approach. "Miss Zander, what was that for?"

"For protecting my virtue."

His piercing black gaze seemed to drive right through her, though not at all in an unpleasant way. After a moment, Severus gave her the smallest hint of a playful smile, and simply nodded again before suddenly pressing his whole hand tenderly to her cheek while briefly caressing his thumb back and forth. He stared deep into her icy blue eyes, feeling as though he could actually get lost in them.

Severus spoke in a rich yet quiet tone that sent warm tingles rushing all throughout her body. "Go back and finish your breakfast now."

Angela's eyes fluttered shut momentarily at his touch. "Yes sir."

Pulling away proved difficult for both of them. Neither wanted to be first and in the end, Severus painstakingly slipped his hand away as Angela gradually took a small step back. Leaving him with a radiant smile, she then quickly turned and hurried back to the Great Hall.

Severus stood perfectly still for several minutes after Angela left. Why did she have to make it so damned hard for him to maintain control over his growing desires for her? And after last night, he knew it would not take much more at all now to push him into stepping over that forbidden line. With a long finger deliberately running over his lips, he stood pondering. Would Angela still have kissed him if she knew how desperately _he_ wanted her virtue? And adding to that fact, that he would thrill in the chance to steal it, _repeatedly?_

* * *

A/N: A few little surprises happening there for them, huh? :D He really did go all out on the band, scaring them into extra early retirement!

Thanks as always for reading, it warms my heart! Thank you truly for the comments on Amaranth ~ I so love reading what everyone thinks! Have a wonderful day. Until next time... ;)


	22. The Prince's Feather

A/N: Just a lil' shout out here, dedicating this chapter to the wonderful and lovely fellow fanfic writer, Sweet Little Mary Sue, who's as every bit as sweet as her name. Her SS/OC story, _Severe Fixations _was one of the very first treasures I happened upon on this site, a little over a year ago, and now there's a sequel to it she's been working on! Pop over and check them out! *Happy Squee*

Enjoy the chapter! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Prince's Feather**

Angela felt a warm hand touch lightly against her lower back and a presence hovering just over her shoulder. "Miss Zander, would you care to explain why this potion is… _purple_? I believe the correct coloring is a- "

"Is a nasty, murky and mundane brown. Quite dismal, in fact. Who wants to drink something- " Angela stopped herself short. For in turning her head to face Professor Snape, they practically bumped noses. She knew he was close, having felt the heat of his body engulfing hers, but she hadn't expected him to be that _close_. "…something that looks like it will make feel worse than you already do?" she finished softly.

"I'm waiting. Nowhere in the directions does it indicate it should _ever_ be that color so why _exactly_ is it purple?" he asked, looking on the verge of disgust over the shade he was inspecting within the cauldron.

"_Fine_. I'll do it over again." She sighed heavily. "_No_ purple… though it's really more aubergine."

Angela made to withdraw her wand and vanish the potion but Professor Snape's hand grabbed her wrist, firmly holding it down at her side. "_Not_ until you explain w_hat_ you did to this?"

Staring into his fathomless eyes, she prudently considered her words before answering. "You've always said _any_ decent potions brewer should know how to improvise, be able to allow for changes, switch ingredients, devise improvements…"

"_Purple? _Purple is supposed to be an improvement?"

"If we gave it a try in the infirmary, I bet you'd be surprised to find from Madam Pomfrey how much easier students would take the pain potion, given in _this_ color verses the icky brown."

"I'm _still _waiting, Miss Zander. What added ingredient turned it thus?" His black eyes flashed a dangerous glint of impatience just under their surface. "There are many substances, that mild though they seem, can severely alter the properties- "

Letting out a small derisive snort, Angela laughed. "Um, sir, do you really think I would overlook something as basic as that? After all, _who_ has been my potions professor for the past six years, _drilling_ such standards and methods of practice into me? I took _all_ those into account but since I used a non-magical propertied plant, there is _no_ change whatsoever in the effectiveness of the potion, _only_ in the color."

Severus wondered if she was truly being evasive on purpose or if she honestly felt such a strong aversion to him questioning her creativity to experiment. He certainly was not against the choice to experiment and learn but he had little welcoming for it when it was done without his permission in potions going off to restock the hospital wing.

"I do not doubt your thoroughness to detail, Miss Zander." Sliding a long index finger under her chin, he tilted her head up as he leaned closer down over her, speaking slow with great emphasis on each word. "Now, tell me, what did you add?"

His gaze was intense and searching though not at all unkind or unwelcoming, yet she still found herself swallowing hard before answering in a tiny whisper. "_Prince's feather_."

"Amaranthus," Severus simply replied, letting his lips curl into a small, semi-smile.

Angela nodded.

"I see. And wherever did you get the inclination to use it as such…dying a potion, for aesthetic purposes only?"

Taking his hand away, Severus watched as her cool blue eyes took on a distant look and a sweet dreamy sort of reminiscing smile came to her rosy lips. Angela looked even more beautiful with such a soft expression gracing her lovely face. Examining her so closely, he couldn't help but let his black eyes roam over every tiny feature contained upon her upturned face as he awaited her explanation.

"I believe I already told you my father always tried to gather only the freshest ingredients for his potions. When I was little, we lived near a small vacant lot that been taken over by a multitude of amaranth plants. My father started experimenting… using the flower blooms to dye potions. Apparently I refused to ingest most medicinal ones when I was sick… over their color." Angela smiled knowingly at his eye roll and gave a little chuckle as she tucked a lose curl back behind her ear. "I loved picking the blooms for him. They're one of my favorites. At the time, it seemed like it was a huge, endless field full of them, but thinking back now, I bet they only covered an area about the size of your office."

Severus said nothing, staring at her a few moments longer before dragging his gaze away to inspect the cauldron full of purple pain potion. He gave a small non-committal grunt and shook his head in disbelief over what he was about to say.

"I shall allow it… but _just_ this once. At the first compliant however, to Madam Pomfrey over the… oddity of its color and you will find yourself brewing it all over again, double-batch, _no_ extra ingredients. Is that clear?" he asked with an arched brow and a stern expression.

Severus braced himself for her reaction, wondering if he'd earned himself another inviting hug or possibly even a sweet peck on the cheek. After the sort of day he'd experienced, he strongly felt as though he would greatly welcome either or better yet, both. Minerva had cornered him once more in the teacher's lounge after lunch, as if yesterday's encounter hadn't been nearly enough, droning on in a threatening tone in regards to several disorderly Slytherins she claimed were bullying a group of first years. The next two classes took the brunt of his anger from it, but he still felt many indignant, fiery flames over her ridiculous insinuations about his growing lack of control.

As he stood waiting expectantly and looking down on Angela, she simply blushed a rosy red in the cheeks as a shy smile graced her lips and her icy blue eyes studied him back just as intently through her long black lashes. How had he never noticed before just how lovely and long her lashes were? His attentions were summoned lower, to her plump lips twisting slightly as Angela pulled her bottom lip in to bite lightly between her teeth for a few seconds. And the next thing Severus knew, he was staring at her full lips, all thoughts flying from his mind except for one and that was of taking that shiny, saliva-moistened pink morsel into his own mouth and sucking upon it while throwing her back across the work table, kissing her senseless for the rest of the evening.

Raising up a hand, he hadn't even realized his mind moved on from just the thought, readying now to perform that exact action, starting by gently snaking his long fingers around to grasp hold of the soft skin of her neck. A surge of adrenaline pumped rapidly throughout his whole body over the excitement of what it would soon feel like to taste her and feel her lips, hot and wet against his own. His hand stopped mid-air, near the level of her shoulder when it suddenly registered upon his being that Angela was addressing him. Snapping back into the present, Severus' thoughts raced to compensate for his dangerously close spiral out of control. Without missing a beat, his hand glanced off her shoulder, pulling away a single, curled strand of lose hair between his thumb and index finger, which he graceful flicked away.

Taking a long inhale through somewhat flared nostrils, he quietly cleared his throat. "Forgive me, but what was that you said, Miss Zander?"

Her brow furrowed questioningly at him before she repeated herself. "I have an old journal that my father collected a lot of his calculations in, in relation to the amount of amaranth blooms needed for achieving different varieties and depths of color in a multitude of potions."

Angela then sucked in her bottom lip almost completely, licking it lightly as her teeth grazed back and forth over it with a contemplative stare etched on her face. It was imperative that Severus maintain his handle on his thoughts at the purely alluring and tempting sight she was providing for him again. Averting his eyes back to the potion, he stepped back about a foot, reaching for the ladle. There was absolutely no necessary reason to stir or sift the potion about in the cauldron but it would serve to occupy his hands as well as a thought or two.

"How… interesting," he drawled out in a lazy-sounding fashion. And it really would have been, had his mind not entirely abandoned the brewing ideas for what he'd rather do with Angela, no potions or ingredients involved.

"I could show it to you sometime. In fact, I do believe it's in my bag…"

With the words practically still hanging in the air, she whirled away from him, stepping a few feet toward the other end of the table, under which she had stowed her belongings at her arrival. Angela knelt down to rummage for it. Of course, his dark eyes followed her movements and it was only a feat of wandless, non-verbal magic that kept the dropped ladle from clanging as it hit the inside bottom of the cauldron. Dragging a rough hand down over his face, he silently summoned it back up, cleaned and ready for the continued pointless and idle stirring though his hand held it still as his gaze remained locked on the thin, black lacy ribbon that intersected just above the top of her jeans as she knelt. Angela was wearing a thong. Angela was _wearing_ a lacy, black thong. With that knowledge, there was no stopping the impending bulge from appearing through his trousers as he'd removed his robes much earlier in the day. Dropping the ladle back into its holder, with all haste he turned and headed to seat himself at his desk before she could properly turn around and witness his arousal. As Angela gave a small triumphant cry, he sat in his chair, desperately trying to rearrange the features on his face, back to mild interest.

Standing and turning around, she offered him a sweet smile, crossing the office to stand beside his chair, with a black, tattered leather journal, clutched lovingly between her small hands. Severus quietly watched as she flipped in it to almost the middle before carefully handing it to him for perusal. While a feigned keen interest of going back and forth between several pages certainly allowed him to look busy, he was more focused on watching as Angela leaned back, settling her curvy backside just on the edge of his desk.

Severus blessed the powers that be the very moment he heard the clock tower ring out the hour and in snapping the little book shut, he offered it back to her. "Perhaps another time, Miss Zander. It would appear you need to be on your way for tonight's patrol of the castle."

It seemed to him that her pretty blue eyes dropped with a disappointed look as she accepted the journal back. "Oh, yes… you're right. I suppose I should make my rounds now."

Unhurriedly she collected her bag but instead of heading to the door, Angela pause and came back over toward him, clutching a bundle in her hand which she hesitantly laid across the top of his desk. "You didn't have any in the general storeroom. I collected and saved these a few weeks back from a small patch, growing along the west side of the Black Lake. I thought… I wondered if maybe you'd be interested in keeping some prince's feather on hand, maybe…?"

Any other student, he would have mocked their request. Any other student and he promptly would have dropped them into the bin or vanished them. But _she_ wasn't just any other, ordinary student. His careful eyes scanned over the tied bunch of long, reddish-purple spires of the somewhat fuzzy-looking blossoms before giving her a curt nod.

"I'll hang them- " he considered a brief moment before continuing, "in my personal storeroom, with the rest of the dried herbs, where no one will disturb them."

Reaching his hand up to retrieve them, his fingers brushed against the backs of hers as she was still holding fast to the bundle, in case of his possible rejection. Their eyes locked and she gave him a charming, appreciative smile. With nothing else to say, Angela gently slipped her hand away and headed to his office door. Turning over her shoulder, he caught what appeared to be a wistful look on her pretty face.

"Good night, Professor Snape."

"Good night… Angela."

When the latch clicked behind her, he battled with the idea of tailing her through the castle, only to haul her off into a dark hidden corner of some empty classroom, perfect for dark, passionate deeds. It was an ever appealing and growing idea where Angela Zander was concerned and one that he should not allow himself to linger on. Quickly he warded his office door and summoned a bottle he kept tucked away for very rare occasions. Before reaching for the bottle, Severus loosened his painfully restrictive pants, closed his eyes and let out a long, hissing sigh. Then he poured and downed a small glass of the firewhiskey in one gulp, his black eyes fixed on the blooms laying there before him as he reflected on who they were from, along with the personally symbolic nature of their given name, the _Prince's _feather.

* * *

A/N: Ahh... poor Severus! He_ really_ is in need of some tender loving care, isn't he, despite his trying to be so noble and in control. He's certainly getting closer to the edge - what do you think it will take to finally make that control snap? LOL

Just an FYI, for anyone interested and because I didn't make it up, it just fit that wonderfully on it's own! LOL The Amaranthus species of plants (simply called Amaranth as a whole) has many within its realm that bloom vibrant reds and deep pinks to rich purples and golds. The color within their blooms does not fade easily after being harvested, hence the name of Amaranth, which means everlasting or undying in Greek. Prince's Feather is the name for one of the more commonly grown Amaranth species. Amaranth plants have had many uses around the world for thousands of years, from their seeds being a staple cereal grain in many countries to parts of the actual plants being prepared and eaten as a vegetable in others and their rich colorful flowers being used as natural dyes. Amaranth is also an undying, unfading flower believed to have grown on Mount Olympus as a symbol of immortality. There, that's your 'potion' lesson for the day! ;)

The holidays are just round the corner and I'm sure everyone is getting busier, so thanks for taking the time to read and merry wishes to all. *Smooches*


	23. Losing Control

**Chapter 22**

**Losing Control**

The biweekly one-on-one lessons turned into three times during most weeks for the month of October. Angela had squealed delightedly, though strictly internally over that fact, when she'd received the month's schedule from him. Twice a week was more than Angela ever could have hoped for, but now it was going to be three times? Oh how it would be utter bliss to spend even more time with him. And though she certainly felt his presence a distraction, Angela always put forth her very best efforts, continuing to impress him with her natural grasp and easy understanding of potions.

The best and worst parts of her lessons were the times when he became uncommonly close to her while she added dangerous ingredients or in performing precisely calculated stirrings to a potion. When such occasions arose, Professor Snape always stood directly behind her while guiding her hand with his and smoothly giving the direction in her ear. At those moments especially, Angela felt as though she'd melt away, right into his arms from the intense heat of their closeness or pass into a dizzying frenzy due to the rapid pace of her heart. Many times, her cheeks fell flushed over the simple fact that he looked her directly in the eyes. And Angela was positive that Professor Snape had to have noticed the effect he had over her, as she knew her attempts to hide his intoxicating influence on her were not so entirely hidden.

As October progressed, Angela paid extra close attention to his reactions to her. She started to perceive that Professor Snape also appeared overcome when they were close. That could not be, could it? While she had no doubt he enjoyed their time together and that he looked upon her more fondly than any other student, she tried to tell herself that was _all_ that it was, despite the fact she'd love for it to be more. Often Angela tried to push those thoughts from her mind but instead she found them turning into vivid and bewitching daydreams, which led to even more provocative nightly dreams about her ever-intriguing professor.

Severus quickly summarized that Angela was indeed attracted to him on several different levels that he was sure of. It hadn't taken him long to piece that together. Through watching her and observing the signs, he continued experimenting in gauging her responses to him. When he stood close, she became breathless. At his touch over the simmering cauldron, her breathing became erratic and her pulse quickened. And as he would quietly recite directions to her, she would close her eyes and tremble as if weak in the knees. He found that it pleased him, more than anything had in a long time. Secretly, he knew his own heart held more than just the beginnings of a growing interest in her, and certainly so much more than that of student and teacher.

Despite the acknowledgment that what he was doing bordered on being wrong, he continued to enjoy how Angela reacted to his little _experiments_. It was a rarity for a woman to show any interest in him and though she was still a student, and _his _student, in so many ways he thought of her as a woman. Angela was pretty, intelligent and not just book smart. There was a certain charming sweetness to her, along with her cunning Slytherin side. Those kinds of girls were a rare teasure in Slytherin House he'd discovered long ago. Angela had a decent grasp on life and reality and he always looked forward to the private lessons with her, welcoming them and enjoying them over all else in his week. At those times alone with her, she didn't seem like a student to him. And many times during the lessons, he caught himself having to remember that she was in fact, _still_ a student.

Severus knew he should never allow it to come to anything as he always prided himself on his utter control over each and every situation, even as they both flirted dangerously closer to the edge with each other. There might be times he tread close to the line but he would never cross it. His mastery of always retaining his firm restrain never failed him. But yet, they continued to dance around and toward each other, standing close, brushing hands, leaning in to discuss things as they both held a fervent and growing longing within their eyes.

* * *

A beautiful Saturday afternoon in mid-October found Angela and Brody sitting outside near the lake, waiting for Allison to join them after quidditch practice. They'd all gone to Hogsmeade that morning for several hours before returning to tackle their studies. Snape kept alluding to a huge impromptu test over potions ingredients for the seventh years any day now and Angela was going to quiz them. A short ways off, sat the highly annoying Ravenclaw, Crispin Ellis, with a pile of books on everything Quidditch. He happened to be the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, who apparently still took his team's loss to Slytherin, the year before rather badly. Ellis used every opportunity he could find to taunt and hound any Slytherin that crossed his path. Most just laughed in his face, knowing he wasn't worth the effort or the trouble but occasionally someone would get in a hexing match with him, resulting in Ellis tucking tail to run off, attempt to sharpen his wit and return for more.

Ellis proved to be in just as taunting a mood as ever that afternoon and things quickly escalated. Ellis hurled barb upon insult at Angela and Brody. Irksome as he was, Angela was doing well ignoring him until Ellis came closer and took up the matter of Snape as his next target of belittlement. While his last nasty and derogatory innuendo on Snape was still settling into Brody's head, Angela stood and launched herself forward, simultaneously socking Crispin Ellis right in the nose with her fist as her knee made impact with the beloved family jewels. Despite his shock, Ellis managed to throw out a punch that hit Angela's bottom lip, splitting it. Then Brody yanked her back out of the way and proceeded to give the Ravenclaw boy the pounding that every Slytherin had long been dreaming of.

It was all grand and glorious to watch until Professor McGonagall marched up. Things quickly descended from bad to much worse as she favored all houses over Slytherin and fed into Ellis' proclamation that he'd merely been walking along, minding his own business, when the two jumped him for no reason. Brody wildly protested but she would hear none of it. McGonagall sent the bloodied and bruised but smirking Crispin Ellis off to be pampered by Madam Pomfrey and left the tattered pair of Angela and Brody waiting in her office for the arrival of Professor Snape to sort out the matter further. Angela had managed to stop her bleeding lip and was now eyeing a long, unsightly gash of dripping blood just above Brody's left eye. She handed him her small handkerchief, knowing that even on a good day she had trouble with most healing spells.

Outside in the hall there came the buzz of angry voices. Angela and Brody listened while McGonagall heatedly accused Snape of letting his _beastly _Slytherins have what she claimed as free roam to do as they pleased throughout the castle. And then she angrily informed him that it was going to stop right then and there. She rambled on how the other professors were complaining and if he didn't see to fixing the problem, she'd take the matter to Dumbledore in an effort to finally achieve what she claimed were some radical and epic changes, needed to reign in _his _rowdy Slytherins.

Brody nudged Angela and whispered, "Don't worry, Ang. Once we explain it all to Snape, he'll let us off, like he always does."

Angela gave him a wary look as Professor Snape walked in at that very moment. "Is _that_ the way you see things, Mr. Harper? Well, then why don't we continue this, in _my_ office?"

Snape pursed his lips into a tight, thin scowl and motioned for them to exit before him as McGonagall cleared her throat sharply. That caused him to turn and narrow his black eyes at her as he practically snarled. "Don't _you_ worry, _I _assure you that _my_ punishment of these two will more than suffice since _you_ think _my _own ways have been lax and indifferent in taking care of _my_ Slytherin students."

Brody appeared unfazed by Snape's threatening sounding words, thinking them only show when they entered his cold dungeon office. Angela however, knew from the very first look she'd observed on his face when he saw _who_ it was in trouble, that he meant business. He was going to make an example out of them, not so much for what they _had_ done but for the simple fact that the other heads believed him too soft on Slytherin of late. How she desperately wished she would have ignored that prat, Ellis.

Silently, with a pounding heart of dread, Angela took a seat and braced herself for his wrath. Brody, on the other hand remained intent on arguing their point, trying to explain the reason for their actions. It almost came to a shouting match between the two before Professor Snape placed his hands on his desk, leaned forward and pointed at Brody, ordering him to take a seat.

"Mr. Harper, _I_ don't care if he openly cursed every member of both your families! It is beyond _me_ how two Slytherin seventh years could stoop to such _low_ theatrics. You both were severely out of line by engaging in outright brawling like some common thugs and I'm ashamed to have such students in my house."

"_Sir_, if you _would_ just let us explain!" Brody started again.

"No I will _not_ let you explain. This shouldn't have even happened in the first place for you to have to explain."

"But _sir_-"

"_Mr. Harper_!"

Brody jumped to his feet again, leaning forward on Snape's desk. "He flippin' hit a girl but I guess that's acceptable compared to what we did! Not to mention the fact that he also gravely insulted- "

Snape was on his feet just as quick, slamming his fists down on his desk so hard the whole thing rattled as he replied in a deadly low and threatening tone. "One more word, _Mr. Harper_, one more word and you'll regret it dearly. For the _rest _of the year."

Angela lightly touched Brody's wrist and spoke softly, "Let it go, Brody."

Seeing Angela's familiar and easy contact with Harper so enraged him, that Snape turned and began in on her next.

"And what about taking your _own_ advice, Miss Zander? Why didn't you _just let it go_?" he asked in a voice full of acid, shifting his position slightly to completely address her in his accusations. "I have to say, I'm _extremely _disappointed in your actions as well. Of all people, you're Head Girl! _You_ should be setting an example for others. Any more stupid stunts of this nature and we'll be assigning your position to someone more deserving. Is that understood?"

His harsh tone carried throughout his office all too well and seemed to wrap itself in an almost suffocating fashion around her. Angela only nodded and swallowed hard, forcing back the angry, burning tears that were brimming so dangerously under her icy blue eyes. No matter how Professor Snape tried to cut her down, she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry for it though. They locked eyes, in a brief staring match as if he were daring her to shed her tears before he finally sat again, slapping down several parchments on his desk. He picked up his quill and began scratching furiously away. When finished, he tapped the top one with his wand, creating a copy and then started writing out another parchment, doing the same with it at the end.

"Here is a detention schedule for both of you. _I _expect you to follow it, completely to the letter, on time with no reminders from me, and _without_ letting any classes or grades slip, lest you risk greater punishments. And," he paused while seeming to consider his next statement. "both of you will be restricted from any Hogsmeade trips until further notice from me as well."

Brody's mouth dropped open in shock but Angela knew better than to be surprised by Professor Snape's actions. He was pulling out all the stops. No one in Slytherin House would dare to put a toe out of line but if so, they would be extraordinarily careful not to get caught. Not for a good long while. The other heads of house would also keenly see he'd now taken care of all his 'troublesome issues' that he'd so long neglected with this merciless strike. And Professor McGonagall would finally be appeased.

She skimmed over the detention schedule, her heart dropping in place of her mouth. He'd assigned her a detention for every other evening over the next week, starting with that very evening, as well as a huge chuck of her Sunday and for rather early on a few mornings. It was apparent, without having to ask that he'd canceled their usual evening potions lessons for Wednesday and Friday. Angela also knew that she and Brody would _not_ be serving any of their detentions together.

The anger was still strongly etched on his face as he spoke again. "Oh and be sure to know, I will be writing to both of your families over this fiasco."

Professor Snape's eyes quickly raked over Angela, taking note of her injured lip and briefly sneering. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can tend to you. Now both of you, _get out_," he snarled fiercely at them.

That sealed the deal for Angela, causing her swollen lower lip to tremble uncontrollably until she took a deep, steadying breath. She tried hard to avoid his glare, but for a moment, it was impossible. Professor Snape's face was completely unreadable, yet at the same time extremely disgusted looking and Angela was absolutely crushed over it. She understood he'd had to assign punishments but she hadn't believed he would have handled it all so heartlessly, even if she'd truly angered him by her less than stellar actions. The last thing in the world that Angela ever wanted to do was to disappoint him and in standing up to defend him so vehemently, it appeared she'd done just that.

* * *

A/N: Severus has gone and done it, completely lost control but in the wrong, worst possible way and not how anyone wanted! Oh dear, poor Angela! How's he ever going to manage patching things up from this? :( Now if you _must _throw things over it, please be sure to dip them in chocolate first as it's my birthday today! Thanks for reading and happiest of holiday wishes to you all! :D


	24. The Truth of the Matter

**Chapter 23**

**The Truth of the Matter**

The moment Angela shut the door, Severus slammed his fists so hard onto his desk that he felt sure he'd broken a knuckle or two. Served him right, he thought to himself bitterly, to have treated Angela so horribly. He had been waiting for her to break from his ruthless cruelty in handing out those overly harsh punishments but she never shed a tear. Not a single, blasted one! Severus fiercely wished she would have because he would have reigned himself in immediately for it, instead of letting McGonagall's allegations get to him, driving him to take it all out on her and Harper. They'd been getting along rather brilliantly but he'd most definitely ruined whatever hint there may have been at anything developing, no matter how small it might have been.

With heavy heart, Severus glanced down at the detention schedules and realized in his blind rage, he'd overridden those private lessons for the next week and by mistake saw he'd assigned most of all their detention slots to being overseen by Filch. Severus had only meant to do that with Harper's, not Angela's as well. There was nothing he could do to change any of it now without him looking like he was backing down or going softer on Angela. Severus brought a hand up to his forehead, sucked in a deep breath and slumped back in his chair. After McGonagall's ridiculous accusations of him handing out _weak_ punishments to _his_ House only, he would have to follow this through, no matter it cost him.

But hurt look on her sweet, round face as she'd left his office, haunted and pained him greatly the rest of the evening. How he wanted to heal her swollen lip with endless kisses but an unsettling thought hit him. No wonder he never had a woman to call his own. Angela was the closest he'd ever come to thinking about desiring an on-going relationship of some kind and look how he resorted to treating her? Severus had no real experience in maintaining meaningful relationships and therefore had just allowed his natural reactions of harshly striking out to take over in dealing with what had arisen. That, and along with the fact that for years, he'd prided himself on being a fiercely staunch disciplinarian as the youngest Head of the four houses. Just because that's what was expected from him, he couldn't dare afford to let that image slip and shatter. Why? After so many years of being alone, he appeared determined and driven to push anyone away from him. Severus did it almost naturally, without even trying now.

Another issue that also troubled him was Crispin Ellis. No matter how much Brody Harper irked him, the boy was right. Something needed to be done to Ellis for ever even considering to hit a woman, no matter what may have transpired between them. Severus would speak to Flitwick about the matter personally. Thoughts on how to get back at the boy for dare laying a finger on Angela appeared to be the only amount of comfort he could seem to find for the present, along with the thought of seeing Angela at dinner, of course.

Disappointment as all that dinner served to him though, along with a large side of shameful regret. Angela never showed up. Her usual companions were there, Harper and Whitlock. They sat together, both appearing subdued and crestfallen and only picking at their food. No sweet Angela joined them and Severus knew it had to be because of _his_ cruel actions. A huge part of him begged to race off and find her. To see that she was alright, especially as a new fear washed over him. What if Ellis' atrocious actions had done more than injure her charming lip? She might very well be in the infirmary still. He barely ate, staying only what he deemed a reasonable about of time through dinner, before up and all but bolting off to check the infirmary.

No luck could be had for his searching, for she was not there and he'd all but made it back out unseen and unquestioned, until Madam Pomfrey came bustling around the corner, carrying several potions from the storerooms and humming merrily to herself.

"Why Professor Snape… how can I help you?" she asked in a surprised tone, knowing the ever-guarded and private Potions master never sought her advice on any aliment, preferring instead to treat himself.

He started to grumble under his breath but felt it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Has Miss Zander been to see you this evening?"

"Ah, no. Why? Is the poor lamb ill? I'm starting to get a flood of the sniffles with the start of the flu season almost upon us, hence," she nodded down at her armful, "the reason for stocking up the shelves. And that reminds me, I'm been meaning to tell you, Professor, that new experimental potion color has been wonderfully received and readily accepted over what it _used_ to be. I'm just about out, as the students have been quite keen on taking it now. Is it possible to do such with a few other potions?"

Severus only nodded once in acknowledgement, never answering her inquiry about Angela. He simply turned his back, ready to head straight for the Slytherin common room, until the medi-witch called after him once more.

"Wait! Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could ask you something? Madam Pomfrey asked in a hushed tone, quickly closing the distance between them.

"_What_?" came his irritated reply.

"Well, I figure you'll get around to it in your own time but I was wondering if the rumors had any actual truth to them?"

"Rumors? What rumors?"

She cleared her throat and took a step even closer toward him. "Normally, I'm _not_ one to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but overhear several of the Ravenclaw boys talking with Crispin Ellis in here earlier, about you having… or rather soon gaining a… a wife?"

When he could again find his voice, Severus all but barked out in an indignant snarl. "That's preposterous!"

Turning on his heel with black robes billowing after him, he left the medi-witch looking momentarily perplexed before she returned to her work. Upon silently entering the Slytherin common room, Severus remained completely hidden in the deep shadows of a far back corner, while carefully examining each black leather seat around the room. A small sigh of relief came as his searching eyes found the beautiful balm his mind had been urgently seeking. For Angela sat sideways in a leather armchair near the fire, almost facing him with her legs drawn up tight to herself and her arms wrapped around them while a large book was propped on the chair's armrest.

Her face held a deeply frustrated look as she studied the book. Severus wasn't sure but it looked to be the seventh year Charms and that made sense as she seemed to struggle with the subject. He watched almost breathlessly as she turned the page and shook her head, giving her lower lip a tiny twist. Still being swollen and unhealed, Angela cringed for a moment, caressing it with her finger and closing her icy blue eyes. Why hadn't she had it taken care off? That was it. He shoved away much of his pride, and started to make his way over toward her when the door behind him opened and a string of Slytherins poured through, around him, fresh from dinner and all clearly giving him a wide berth. Word had spread. And fast. Before anyone could verbally acknowledge him, Severus exited and headed back to his office, knowing somehow he'd have to accept the damage he'd done, for he was simply at a loss over what to do about it for the present.

Through his observations of her the next few days, he saw Angela kept up with all her duties as head girl and was on time to all her classes and detentions, without letting her grades suffer. But it was plainly obvious to him that Angela was not her usual sweet, cheery self. With her head tucked down, she did not make eye contact with him, nor did it even appear that she glanced in his direction, though he taken to watching her almost incessantly while she was in class or when she showed up for a meal. Mid-way through the week, he suddenly realized she'd quit coming to meals altogether and between classes he overheard several Ravenclaw girls giggling about Angela receiving a howler from someone. He felt a sharp pang in his chest, knowing that all the blame rested in him for what she was going through. Severus spent his nights, tossing about and losing sleep over her, wondering what he could ever do to possibly fix things and wondering how it had been that a beautiful young woman had managed to invade and disrupt his quiet and controlled life as Angela Zander had.

* * *

Severus wasn't the only one who noticed how the week's worth of detentions had adversely affected Angela. Brody also kept careful watch over her, noticing that she was skipping meals more than normal and pushing herself harder than he'd ever seen in her classes and studies, on top of everything else that she had to do. He and Allison tried talking to her several times, telling her not to keep pushing herself so hard but she just blew them off, strangely calm and detached, yet oddly focused on her work. Brody was used to his fair share of detentions over the years but he knew they'd been a rarity for Angela, after all she'd been made head girl for her exemplary record.

He and Allison were with Angela when she'd received the howler from her uncle and Brody was just as grateful as Angela had been, that it had arrived between classes and not during a mealtime. Despite the fact that her uncle's reprimanding message was rather vague and short, Brody felt she would have completely lost her resolve had there been more people around. He lost sleep as well, over the matter, wondering what he could do to make things better for Angela before the week was out. Brody had been torn between his feelings for Angela and Allison for a while now but after suffering through this week with Angela, he'd grown especially more protective over her.

Watching Angela dash out of a class early on Friday with a tear-stained face after the arrival of a letter, Brody decided on what he would do. Most of his afternoon was spent in rehearsing what he would say and following dinner that evening, he skipped his detention, knocking instead on Snape's office door. When given permission to enter, he suddenly felt fearless and didn't care what might come of his extreme boldness as he was determined to set things right, if for Angela's sake alone.

Snape looked surprised to see who entered but before he could voice a single word, Brody began to speak quite forcefully. "You can do _whatever_ you desire to me for this but _only_ after you hear what I have to say, sir."

Professor Snape opened his mouth to speak but upon thinking better of it, pursed his lips into a thin line and gave a small nod.

"I know we don't always see eye to eye, Professor Snape, and that I've caused my share of trouble over the years, but you and I _both_ know that Angela has never stepped out of line, _much_ or least not enough to get caught," Brody said, giving a little snicker. "And not without just cause most times so that's why you _need_ to know what really happened with that ass, Ellis."

Snape raised a brow over Brody's word choice but let it go, his own descriptive words for the Ravenclaw being similar.

"That toerag wasn't slandering either of us or our families, he was making unjust, well hopefully unjust remarks about _you_. And I don't know if the rumors have reached any professors yet but they're making their way around the school like fiendfyre, though they've gotten quite distorted now, in varying forms."

Brody saw that his professor's interest was definitely captured now as Snape's black eyes narrowed dangerously. "Remarks such as…?"

"Ahh, well remarks as to why you aren't married…ahh, you know." Brody made several odd gestures with his hands, looking entirely awkward.

"_No_, I don't _know_, Mr. Harper. Tell me, what _exactly_ was said?"

"You've got to be kidding me! How can you teach the whole lot of us without knowing what _this_ means?" Brody asked, while gesturing again.

"Simply put, Mr. Harper, I _teach_. I _do not _fraternize with the goal of learning to decipher the latest slang and crude gestures of young wizards."

"_Obviously_," Brody snorted before training his eyes down on Snape's desk. "Well, Ellis basically said that you never had need to marry a woman because you were already….umm, married to your, _ahem_, hand. And that you… you probably add the, ah, umm… 'results' to your potions. It was all rather despicable of him."

Snape about choked. "Results?"

"Do I have to spell out _everything_ for you?" Brody slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, results as in…." And he stopped to make another gesture.

Brody watched intently as realization dawned across his professor's face. "You ok, Professor? You look pretty pale."

A short while later, Brody Harper sat in front of the fireplace of the Slytherin common room, rolling a long, dark vial of liquid between his fingers and awaiting the return of Angela. He couldn't help but look extremely smug over what he'd accomplished that evening by going to Professor Snape. Not only had he received a very rare thanks from the imposing wizard, he felt a certain satisfaction in having stood up to Snape like that. Giving a triumphant laugh, he also couldn't help but think how he'd gladly endure another week of detentions, just to be there when Snape confronted Crispin Ellis on the truth of the matter.

* * *

Severus thought of strangling Crispin Ellis with his own bare hands, first as payment for hitting Angela and secondly, for ever daring to say such horribly crass remarks in front of anyone, let alone a charming young woman. In a fuming rage, he sought out Flitwick once more, determined not to rest until the boy had much more than a few detentions to contend with, and for a good long while, at that.

Professor Flitwick was fitfully out of sorts over the matter and insisted on calling in Minerva, who was livid at what Severus explained as to what _really_ happened between the students the previous weekend. She'd also been hearing odd little whispers about Professor Snape throughout the week and it all made complete sense now. Crispin Ellis had felt most proud over passing all blame entirely onto Angela and Brody for the fight and had taken to boasting over the derogatory comments he'd gotten away with saying about Professor Snape to anyone who would listen. Severus stayed awhile longer to make sure Ellis' punishment more than fit his actions before taking his leave.

Knowing she would still be serving her last detention, doing some dismal and tedious chore assigned by Filch, Severus went in search of Angela. And when he finally discovered her, she was on her knees, scrubbing clean the floor of a seldom used back corridor on the fourth floor. Filch often enjoyed setting detentions in which the students were not allowed to use magic in an afford to compensate for the fact he himself was a Squib.

Severus stared at Angela's back for a long moment, taken in by her sweet figure and wishing desperately that he was in the position to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her. But he was not and instead found himself at a loss as to what to even say to her now that he knew the truth. This lovely creature before him had fervently defended his honor and for it, he'd severely chastised her. Severus didn't know how, but for the first time in his life, he was determined to fix this mess he'd made.

"Miss Zander?"

Angela didn't turn around at his voice and continued to scrub. "Just a minute, I'm almost done with this last section."

Unwilling to wait, he simply drew his wand and gave a wave to vanish the brush and bucket, as well as to finish cleaning the last bit of floor for her. Angela stared down at her empty hands while Severus noticed they were quite red and raw looking in several places. Silently he cursed Filch, wondering just how much scrubbing he'd had Angela doing for them to have gotten so bad in just a few days time. When she still made no sign of moving, he leaned down, grasped her upper arm tenderly and pulled her to standing before him.

Studying her sweet face for only a moment, he realized she'd never had her lip taken care of. It was just beginning to heal on its own. Her usually vivid blue eyes where looking right through him and appeared quite tired. Gently Severus titled her chin up.

"I just had a most enlightening talk with Mr. Harper."

Angela's eyes flashed to his and widened.

"Why didn't you come to me, and clear things up?" His black eyes eagerly searched hers back.

"Because… because if you wouldn't listen to Brody in your office, why would you listen to me later?"

Staring at her blankly, Severus was at a loss. He certainly couldn't bring himself to explain how he'd greatly favored _her_ over Harper, or the truth of how he greatly favored _her, _far over anyone else. It was one thing to _act _that way but another to actually voice it aloud, even if it was to her alone.

"Well this has certainly been a lesson for all of us then, hasn't it?" Severus said quietly, though suddenly realizing what he'd meant by that statement didn't sound quite how he'd intended.

"Y-yes, it has." Angela tugged her arm free from his hold and took a deep breath. "I learned it's best to only look out for one's own self like a true Slytherin, instead of acting bold like a Gryffindor to defend p-people I c-care about." Her sad eyes meet his pleading ones. "I - I have studying to do now before tonight's rounds."

With that, she turned and walked away, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Angela didn't take notice that he followed her and when she entered the Slytherin common room, Severus entered a small, concealed doorway to the right in the stone wall. As Angela absently perched herself on the armrest of the chair Brody occupied, Severus slipped in behind the portrait above the fireplace, where he could observe all, unseen.

* * *

A/N: Teen boys, what can I say? -shakes head- At least Severus knows the whole truth now and hopefully he realizes just how much his unthinking actions hurt Angela by not attempting to find out earlier. And now he just needs to discover what Brody might be up to... :D

Hope everyone has been enjoying a lovely holiday. We had a beautiful white Christmas! I had every intention of uploading this by Christmas but we were traveling, in the middle of nowhere and my laptop did not jive well with only a dial-up connection available, hence the wait. Happy New Year Wishes to you all and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What did you think of it? Until next time, my dear lovelies... ;)


	25. Unwanted Attentions

**Chapter 24**

**Unwanted Attentions**

Severus had slipped into a small hidden space, located directly above the Slytherin fireplace, where he could easily view the entire common room from behind the large portrait that rested above the mantel. Each common room had such a hidden room that only the heads of House ever knew existed. They used them randomly at times to gauge what was going on within the student-body and to keep an eye and ear on things, whenever possible. The four heads never openly discussed those hidden rooms though at times they all shared the information they had discovered in using them.

A cold dawning of realization washed over Severus as he watched Angela slide onto the armrest of the black leather chair. The look on Brody Harper's face was one of smug satisfaction and all Severus could do was watch the proceedings unwind before him with extreme interest from his secure hiding spot. Angela's expression was one of exhaustion and of a mixed sadness as she just stared straight ahead, her icy blue eyes looking quite tired. Severus knew his cruel actions had put all of that there upon her and burdened her lovely features from his week of detentions. His mind began to search again for any acceptable way to rectify his serious error and improve his standing with Angela once more. A sudden movement caught his eye and Severus let out a muffled snarl as he observed Harper raise his hand and place it on Angela's lower back, lightly caressing back and forth.

"I suspect he came to talk to you?" asked Brody quietly.

Angela simply nodded her head but didn't turn around, rather, she simply continued to stare at the fire, watching the golden orange flames dance upon the wood. Severus couldn't help but think how beautiful Angela looked with the fire-light gracing gently upon her skin. The soft glow accented her features well against pink color of her shirt. He wondered if that's all he'd ever be resigned to do, admire her from afar and in secret only.

Brody raised an eyebrow waiting for her response. "And, how did things go?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders apathetically. "Fine, I guess."

"Just _fine_? After all he put you through this week, did he even apologize for how he clearly overreacted over the entire issue, knowing _now_ that _we_ didn't start anything? Of course, I didn't expect him to apologize to _me_, but I thought he might at least to you," said Harper.

In a quiet little voice, Angela spoke. "No, he didn't. Why would you think that?"

"Well, what did he even waste his time to say if he couldn't be bothered to apologize? That you could leave your very last unwarranted detention _early,_ after you finally fulfilled an entire, unfair week of them? Oh boy, now that's a real treat! Such a stupid bastard…."

"Does it really matter? The week is finally over with. I'm just glad of that fact and I don't want a repeat."

Angela sniffed and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Brody leaned forward in the chair, putting a comforting arm around her waist, while resting his other hand on her thigh. Severus squeezed a tight fist, watching that action in anger and wondering just where else Brody's hands might possibly decide to go on Angela's body.

"Tell me... what's wrong Angela?" Brody asked softly while caressing her thigh, though Angela just continued to stare into the fireplace, not seeming to even notice his touch.

Severus harshly cringed as he watched two large tears now escape and roll down her cheeks. Angela closed her eyes for a moment, then she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a folded-up piece of parchment, handing it over to Brody. Removing the hand from her back, Brody accepted the parchment and quickly scanned his eyes over it. When done reading, he simply shook his head, holding a look of frustration and pity.

"It's what I got earlier today, from - from... Daddy." Angela announced in a shaky whisper, with tears streaming freely down her cheeks now.

Brody scratched his head and folding the parchment back up, returned it to Angela. "At least it's not as bad as that howler you received. This was very short and his tone was fairly civil-sounding. Really, it was only a mild reprimand."

With a small sob, she finally turned towards Brody, wringing her hands together. "I'd rather receive a howler any day from my uncle then disappoint my father. Things are already strained enough with him most times, to have him find out about this. Maybe I deserve it, I mean after all I understand... I did start the fight by hitting first but.…"

"Yeah that may be true, but _you_ didn't do anything wrong by it, there was a sound, logical reason for why you hit him and the only thing I regret is the fact _I _wasn't fast enough to stop him from hitting you back. Can't you just explain everything to him?"

"I wish it were honestly that simple." Angela looked down at her hands and folded them restlessly in her lap. "He has a very low tolerance for trouble and the distance makes it harder you know, when having to write it all out."

Gently Brody clasped both of his hands around Angela's waist and carefully pulled her down, settling her into his lap so that she was sitting almost sideways. She looked up into his face questioningly and with a look of surprise. Severus felt of extreme stab of jealousy flood through him as his breathing increased and his nostrils flared wide in anger over the impertinent actions of Brody Harper. As much as he wanted to turn away, he just could not bring himself to do so. So he watched on, wondering just how far things would go and how he would manage to suffer through them, without seriously injuring Harper over it. Despite remembering Angela's claim to Allison that she had no affections other than that of the friendship on Brody, Severus couldn't help but think now maybe her affections might very well have changed. Suddenly, his hands felt sweaty and his heart pounded as though it were fighting to find a way out of his chest. It was an odd and new sensation to him and strangely strong was the emotion tied to it.

Placing a hand on her cheek, Brody tilted her head towards his own. "Maybe I could do something to help. I could send your dad a letter, explaining things and what really happened….Maybe hearing from someone else… would ease his thoughts on the matter?"

Angela let her head slip back a little further to rest almost on Brody's shoulder. "That's really sweet of you to offer, Brody, but it won't help, least not coming from you. He'd just assume I set up a friend to do that and it would only worsen things."

"I suppose you're right and we _both_ know that slimy bastard of a git won't do anything for it, since he can't be troubled to even apologize." Brody snorted in disgust. "Or even thank you for that matter, seeing how you fabulously defended him. Who else would have done that for Snape? You know most guys would love to have a girl so eager to do such for them. And you went and wasted it all on our head of House."

"Brody," Angela said, dragging out his name half reproachfully, though she seemed to settle back even deeper, giving a stifled yawn.

"Seriously, Angela, are you really going to continue to defend him? I really don't think he cares or appreciates the fact. He's not around at the present, so save it for when it might be absolutely necessary, and _only_ then."

Sighing heavily, she stared down at her hands again and muttered, "You're probably right."

Brody dug into his pocket and pulled out the small vial, slipping it into her hand. "I know how stubborn you are and I got something for you, Ang. You're utterly exhausted from this week because you pushed yourself extremely hard and I think you should take this rejuvenating potion and get some rest. You'll feel loads better over everything in the morning."

Rolling the vial of dark liquid around in her fingers, Angela held it up to the light and gazed through it. "Where… where did you get this from? I know _you_ couldn't have brewed it yourself in such short time."

A mischievous grin overtook his face as he leaned very close to hers. "Of course_ I_ didn't make it. You're the potions' princess here. I simply nicked it."

"From where?"

Reaching up with his hand, Brody stroked the side of her face and leaning forward he gently kissed her cheek. "Does it really matter?" he whispered before kissing her cheek again, all the while inching closer towards Angela's lips with each kiss.

Severus couldn't restrain the low growl that sounded in the back of his throat. Wide-eyed and furious, he found himself raising his wand, pointing it in the direction of Harper. Ultimately, there was nothing he _should_ do about any of it, given the position he was in as their professor, though he hated every second of what was passing before him. If Angela chose to be with Brody Harper, how would he ever be able to stop it? She wasn't his but Severus felt a raging possessive streak course through him that was unparalleled. With fuming black eyes, he stared out at the couple, extremely disgusted with himself for what he had caused to happen. _He_ had pushed Angela into becoming closer to Harper, drawing more of the infernal boy's attentions and the obvious forming of an attraction, the very last thing he _ever_ wanted to happen.

Brody seemed to be moving in for his final victorious claiming of the highly coveted prize - Angela's sweetly plump lips. Severus gripped his wand tightly between his fingers as a multitude of destructive spells whirled around in his mind. But looking at Angela's bewitching face again, he knew he couldn't send any spell in her direction that could possibly harm her in any way. Most of his anger was geared towards Harper anyways. Feeling dejected and with a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, Severus thought about leaving the hidden room before he witnessed anything further. It would never do to dwell in his dreams now, forbidden as they were. But his feet were frozen to the spot. His body refused to turn. Severus' watchful eyes refused to look away.

Angela glanced at the vial she held between her hands once more, before her small hand lifted up out of her lap, making its way to Brody's eager face. She peered back at him with a keen interest in her icy blue eyes and Severus felt that even though he deserved it, he didn't believe he'd be able to stomach what was about to happen….

* * *

A/N: Oh dear heavens, is Severus really just going to stand there and let it happen? Or might he possibly interfere at the very last moment? Or will Brody finally get his own wish fulfilled? What do you think will happen? Bwahahahaha! Yes, I'm being just a touch evil by ending there. Chocolate hugs to you for reading and licorice wands to those of you who have added the story to your favs and/or alerts. I'll be back again soon! ;D


	26. Tender Embrace

A/N: A little special treat for you all... I finished early and am uploading, just in time for the sexy, snarky and enigmatic Potion Master's birthday! ;) Happy Birthday, Severus!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Tender Embrace**

Angel's soft, warm hand caught just under Brody's chin. Giving her an expectant smile, he moved to close the last bit of distance between them. She tilted her head back and gave it a little shake before clasping her fingers around the front of his mouth.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Brody," she whispered, giving his head a harsh shove back.

Severus let out a long pent-up breath and relaxed, but only minutely as he waited to see how Harper would take her denial. He didn't expect the boy to give up easily, and for once Severus didn't blame him for that. Angela Zander was well worth the conquest and Severus was not about to budge from his spot just in case Brody got forceful with her in any way.

"What do you mean?" he asked, stopping only inches from her face with his eyes still trained on her plump, rosy lips.

"Brody, I don't feel _that_ way about you. I mean you're a fabulous friend and have been for years, but I just don't…." Her voice trailed off. She looked back down at her hands, twisting her lips and biting at the bottom one nervous like.

Brody tenderly stroked her cheek and tried again. "Don't know for sure until we tried though. Maybe you'd feel differently, afterwards?" he said hopefully, giving her a pleading, pouty puppy dog look.

Severus snorted. It was not a befitting vision and if there was a way for it, he'd have assigned Harper another round of detentions just for making such a ridiculous face.

Angela sighed. "Do you really want to risk our friendship for a meaningless kiss?"

"It wouldn't be meaningless… to me."

She moved her hand up and patted his shoulder. "To _you_, Brody and that's exactly my point. But to me, it wouldn't mean anything at all, and after time you'd probably start to resent me because of that."

"No, I could never feel that way about you, Ang." Brody answered fervently.

"Well, let's not take that risk then. Okay?" Leaning forward, Angela gave him a quick peck, back near his ear.

Looking defeated and dejected, Brody offered her a half weak smile and simply nodded his head.

Still in his lap, Angela turned herself and faced toward the fire before smiling. "Good. It's for the best. You'll see."

Giving another long sigh and covering her mouth in a yawn, her head leaned back against his shoulder and stayed that way as her eyes slowly began to close. After a few minutes though, Angela gave a funny jolt and a strange, perplexed look came over her face.

"Brody?" she said in a soft, unsure tone. "You do know that Allison, ahh… sort of… well, kind of really likes you, don't you?"

Brody appeared shocked at that revelation. "What? She _does_? _Really_?"

Angela nodded and yawned once again, covering her mouth. "Boys… so blind to the obvious at times."

"What's that supposed to mean? Girls are too." Brody defended.

Angela rolled her tired eyes. "Maybe, at times, but not nearly as bad as boys are for it."

Resting her head back on Brody's shoulder, her eyes soon closed once again. Severus thought Angela looked exhausted and began wondering if it was more than simple tiredness. With a deep, pensive look now etched on his face, Harper gazed into the fire, just as Angela had been doing earlier. Severus speculated at the variety of things that could be floating through the boy's head over being turned down by Angela and though Severus was highly satisfied at the turn of events, he still didn't feel secure in leaving her alone like this with him. Especially as he was also experiencing a large stab of jealousy at how she was still comfortably settled in the lap of the young, usurping wizard.

Within a few minutes time, it appeared as if Angela had actually fallen asleep, resting with her back pressed to Brody's chest, her head leaning back on his shoulder. Brody seemed to notice her sudden slumber and gently tapped her arm. When she didn't stir, Brody reached up and put his hand against her cheek. His face grew quizzical and he then slid his hand to her forehead, letting out a gasp.

Struggling, he tried to rearrange themselves so that he could fully face Angela. Brody pulled out his wand while Severus watched in earnest to see what he could possibly be up to, his own wand ready and waiting. After a moment, Brody gave a frown. Gently, he pulled the vial from Angela's clenched hands. It took some doing, but after some prodding and calling of her name, he finally got her awake again.

"Ang, I _really_ think you need to take this. You feel extremely warm. I wonder if you're coming down with something."

Severus' ears perked up instantly to listen. He wondered if it there really was a rejuvenating potion as Brody claimed it was. The color was correct but was this an alternate plan to get Angela to give in to him and his cravings? Had the young wizard actually substituted it with something else, since he seemed so adamant about her taking it? It wouldn't go against his Slytherin side to attempt such, despite the two of them being friends.

Angela blinked her eyes a few times and grimaced, giving a tiny groan. "You never said where it came from?"

"That honestly doesn't matter now, does it? You just _need_ to take it."

Looking perturbed, Angela took the vial from him and held it up, closely inspecting it in the light. She turned it over a few times. "Brody Harper! You snagged this from the infirmary stocks, didn't you?"

"So what if I did Angela? That should mean it's completely safe for you to take. And nobody's going to know."

Angela shoved it back at him and just shook her head sadly. "Brody, Professor Snape thoroughly checks the infirmary stores every Saturday morning, against Madam Pomfrey's records, to keep up with what needs to be restocked. I know this for fact and he would most _definitely_ notice the discrepancy."

Brody shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, ok, so he might, but there's no way he could find out who snatched it."

Frowning, Angela closed her eyes. The more she talked, the weaker and rougher sounding her voice became. "Brody don't underestimate him. It's not worth the risk of repeating this week again, for anything. You _need_ to put it back."

"If it's the trouble you're worried about, I'll take full responsibility for it, Angela. I'll even tell him myself."

"I'm not going to put you through that again."

"You didn't bring it on me to begin with. I got into that fight of my own accord. _Come on_, Angela…you really mean you're not going to take it, just because of Snape?"

Swallowing hard, Angela shook her head as a small tear spilled down her cheek. "No. I don't need any more trouble with him. I've had all I can take." With a broken sob, she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Just put it back, I'd rather be sick… then-"

"_Shhhh…shhh_… All right, I still think you should take it, regardless. There's really no way for him to find out who took it, but _if_ you insist, I'll sneak it back. No worries." Brody answered while pressing her head back to rest in crook of his neck and trying to soothe her.

Seeming content with his answer, Angela closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath, relaxing a bit. Within moments, it appeared Angela was asleep once more. Severus' dark eyes followed Harper like a hawk as he again felt her forehead while running his wand over her and he raised a concerned brow. Severus didn't like his look and decided it was time to intervene, _himself_. Leaving the secret hideout, Severus quickly made his way into the Slytherin common room and silently strode up behind a struggling Brody Harper.

In a deep, low voice, he inquired. "Just what exactly are your intentions with Miss Zander?"

Brody whirled around, almost dropping the sleeping girl but Severus was quicker and in one fell swoop, he relieved the boy of his armful. Angela stirred slightly, letting out a soft moan. From simply holding her in his arms, Severus could tell she felt unusually warm. His concerned eyes scanned up and down her body before settling sharply back with Harper, a deadly serious look upon his features.

"Well? Explain yourself," he demanded.

"I, ah… she… Angela came in a little while ago. We were chatting but she soon started to nod off… she just wasn't acting herself. I felt her head and thought she was warm so I checked and she has a fever."

Harper spoke fast and nervous-like. If Severus hadn't already witnessed the whole exchange between them, he definitely would've suspected him of lying and omitting much of the truth. Thinking over the available information, Severus felt positive Angela must be coming down with the flu that Madam Pomfrey had mentioned earlier in the week. The infirmary itself was already filled to capacity with students afflicted from it, over the last few days.

"And you were planning on taking her… _where_?" asked Severus, his brow raised and his lips set in a firm line.

"To the infirmary, sir."

"Is that so?"

Brody simply nodded.

Briefly, Severus contemplated his next course of action and quickly settled upon an acceptable plan. If he handled the situation carefully, he might earn himself a second chance, back into Angela's good graces. And if Harper was not too completely disheartened over Angela's rejection, the Slytherin seven year would hopefully read between the lines and figure out how it would immediately benefit himself as well.

"_I_ will take Miss Zander to her own room… it is isolated and the infirmary is full. _You_ will proceed directly to the infirmary stores and retrieve the necessary potions. Do not bother going to Madam Pomfrey as she is busy already. I will discuss the matter with her myself, once Miss Zander is resting… more comfortably. Is that _clear_?"

Brody couldn't help but feel somewhat shocked with the task Snape was allowing him to complete alone and he also saw the golden opportunity it allowed him. After very direct and specific instructions from Snape about which potions to collect from the infirmary stores, as well as the password to it, he eagerly headed off. Severus smirked. He'd not presented Harper with the chance to return the pilfered potion out of kindness, but because of how upset Angela had been over the chance he'd find out about it. Severus was willing to make a few allowances just to alleviate any of her fears concerning himself.

Severus soon had Angela resting comfortably on her own bed. With his wand, he removed her shoes and pulled the blankets up over her, leaving her fully clothed in her jeans and pink cotton shirt. Readily, a knock came at the door, announcing Brody's return with the potions and whom he quickly dismissed. With all gentleness, Severus tried to rouse Angela and coax her into taking two of the potions, one to begin combating the flu, the other to start bringing her fever down.

By this point, Angela seemed so out of it, she was hardly aware of where she was or who was helping her, yet she still retained enough wits about herself to momentarily inspect each potion with a knowing sniff before swallowing them. She managed a weak, gracious smile for him before laying back on her pillows and curling up on her side. Tenderly moving several curls from her face, he couldn't bring himself to leave Angela and soon he sat next to her in a small armchair, anxiously watching over her. It was Friday night and he had no immediate duties to attend to. He could stay until morning with no worries, other then looking after Angela. And so Severus sat, staring at her sweet sleeping form and thinking how exhilarating it had felt to carry her in his arms once again.

For a long while he watched her, pondering ways he could ingratiate himself to her again after the horrid week he'd sentenced her to endure, blaming even her current illness upon his unthinking, and selfish actions. Angela had worked so diligently to keep up with all her duties and studies, that she neglected her own self. Several plausible ideas presented themselves in his mind, he would now just have to decide which would be the best choice to follow-up with.

Around midnight, Severus noticed Angela shaking with chills. In her fitful sleep, she was tugging and pulling at her blankets to wrap herself tighter within them. He added another blanket over her and laid a cool hand against her hot forehead, running his wand several times over her to check her condition. The potions were beginning to take affect, but she was still in for a rough night, he feared. Sometime just after one, Severus himself nodded off into a light sleep in the armchair beside her, with his hand resting on her pillow next to her head. Whenever he stirred, he would tenderly caress her soft, pink cheek with his fingertips. Then at half past two, Severus was jolted awake by a small shriek and something firm, landing upon his chest.

"Damn, it's freezing!" Angela slurred sleepily. "Why is the fire almost out?"

Confused, she looked all around her room before resting her eyes back upon him and pressing hard into his chest with her hands, to raise herself up a bit. Severus quickly deduced that due to her extreme chill, she'd attempted to get out of bed and possibly inspect the dwindled fire. Angela didn't get far, his long, outstretched legs tripping her and causing her to tumble, chest first upon him. Despite being asleep himself, he had reacted instantly, throwing his arms out to catch her.

Angela stared at him, a goofy, amused expression slowly coming over her face, and at the same time, they both became startling aware of how she was now dressed. For in a bout of extreme feverishness, Angela had at some point disentangled herself from her shirt and jeans, tossing them aside to the floor. Severus was all too painfully aware that his hand now rested against a satiny feeling material that covered her bottom and with a glance downward, he saw the plunging and quite heavily exposed cleavage of her nicely rounded and sizable breasts, despite her pink satiny bra and tight lacy camisole. And without a doubt, she truly was cold as her nipples were pointing straight at him, through the thin, useless materials.

Following his gaze downward to her chest, Angela simply looked back up at him and giggled. The mix of the potions was causing her to exhibit a slightly tipsy demeanor at the present. Lowering herself to rest back against him and wiggling slightly upward against his body toward his face, Angela touched his cheek with a confused and questioning gaze.

"Umm… Professor? Why _is_ it so ridiculously cold in here?" She giggled again. "Ahhh, well besides the fact that I seem to be missing some clothes." Then tilting her head at a funny angle, she frowned. "And why are you here? Am I in trouble again? I can't remember…though... I remember being bothered… by Brody."

Remaining stretched-out in the chair, and securely holding her to himself, he took a minute to reply as he stared back into her groggy blue eyes. "No, you're not in _any_ trouble, rather you seem to have come down with the flu." Severus tucked a soft mahogany curl back behind her ear. "Mr. Harper merely assisted in getting you the _proper_ help."

Her blue eyes darted all around. "But this is my room, _not_ the infirmary…."

"The infirmary is full at the moment, keeping Madam Pomfrey very busy."

"So… so, you're looking after me?"

Severus couldn't help but give a small grin, his lip twitching at the corner. "Something like that."

"Oh. I see." She stared back at him intently now. "And… ahh, why am I on top of you?"

His grin widened in spite of his best efforts to neutralize it. "That was your own doing. You apparently tripped, getting up out of bed a few moments ago."

"Ohhh… yes," Angela shivered and nestled closer to him. "It's so cold-d-d…," she muttered.

Pointing his wand at the fireplace, several logs appeared and the flames burst to full life again, brightening the room and causing large shadows to dance all around them. Turning to face her, he caught her still watching him closely and though her eyes were very tired-looking, she managed a sweet smile for him.

Severus couldn't resist and reached out to cup his hand against her cheek. "Better?"

Placing her own hand on top of his, she pressed it firmly to her cheek, her eyes fluttering shut. She tilted her head and smiled serenely. "Mmmm… you're warm."

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"It's nice… _very_ nice."

The next thing he knew, she laid her head upon his shoulder, and drew her legs further up into his lap, snuggling in closer and letting out a quiet but contented-sounding moan. Despite being fully aware of just how inappropriate their arrangement was, Severus simply could not deny her. It was way over the line but it had been _her_ choice, though _he _was thoroughly enjoying it as well. Before wrapping his arm around her lower back and waist to hold her in place, Severus summoned the thick green comforter off her bed and draped it over the two of them. Angela wiggled just a bit more and smiled up at him, her face holding the most charming, sleepy expression. Lightly, Severus traced a rough finger down along her jawline and stopped just below her collarbone.

Angela's small hand slowly crept up his chest, emerging from under the comforter. She ruffled her fingers gently through the bottom of his hair where it just touched to his shoulder. Then she curled her fingers beside his neck, softly brushing his skin with the tips of her fingernails, sending a tiny wave of tingling shivers down his spine. Severus felt her start to relax against his body and he couldn't help but greatly enjoy the feeling of her chest pressing into him. He watched her icy blue eyes drift shut, the sleepy smile still playing on her sweet lips. A feeling of wonderment washed over him, realizing she hadn't snuggled anything near like this when she was with Harper earlier. Severus gently lifted her hand from his shoulder, kissed it and laid it carefully back where it had rested. He strongly believed he couldn't get any luckier then he was at this very moment in time.

For a long time, Severus gazed down over her, watching the soft rise and fall of her breathing, and in awe over holding her in such a tender embrace. Angela soon relaxed even more, repositioning herself, and turning somewhat to her side, affording him a clear view of her breasts once again. In bringing her legs up and somewhat twisting herself around, his hand gradually slid down off her back to hold the soft, bare skin of the back of her thigh instead. The sensation of her silky softness under his fingers was utterly amazing. Severus knew he had never touched skin that was so unbelievably smooth and perfect and it brought imagines to his mind that he should never dare to entertain while Angela lay in such a delicate position, pressed up against his body and his firm arousal. However, try as he might to even half-heartedly dispel them, they continued flowing, right into his dreams as he drifted back to sleep, more content then he'd felt in ages, all the while reveling in how unexpectedly pleasant the terrible week had managed to end itself.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, I'd say the happiness is pretty evenly spread between the two of them for the moment, wouldn't you agree? Nothing beats being cuddled for awhile when you're feeling under the weather! :) And better luck with someone else, Brody! LOL!

Be sure to leave Professor Snape lots of birthday hugs and kisses. He might act like he hates it, but we all know he secretly adores all the attention! ;) Thanks for stopping by to read.


	27. A Fresh Start

**Chapter 26**

**A Fresh Start**

Just after dawn, Angela stirred slightly and snuggled her arm tighter around her pillow. She lay there, feeling so cozy and warm, just like being wrapped up in a perfect little cocoon. She dreaded the thought of ever having to get up at some point eventually in the day. Thinking about it, she decided that maybe she wouldn't, she'd just stay tucked away and warm, under her pile of blankets. After all, if she remembered correctly it was Saturday and at that thought, several other memories started to flow into her mind as the haze began to partially clear.

_Brody_. Ugh… what _had_ happened with him? The almost kiss flew into her thoughts and she cringed, giving a small groan. Hopefully things wouldn't be _too_ noticeably awkward now and if so, maybe it would pass quickly. That had been friends forever and she certainly didn't mind letting it go. There was always the idea that her disclosure concerning Allison's feelings would be of _some _interest to him. Angela gave another groan as she realized the whole crazy situation made her head hurt, especially thinking about all the possibilities. She promptly decided to worry about her two best friends later.

Being on her stomach, she rolled her head to face toward the warmth of the fire and slowly peeked out between her long lashes, watching the rich, amber flames dance and jump about. What was it about watching the flickering flames of a fire that always seemed relaxing? Staring at the golden flames, Angela realized something else was coming back to her, at the edges of her mind… something to do with Professor Snape. And something about her _lacking_ her clothes.

Despite the dull throb of her head, she tried to remember it all, as clear as her mind would allow. _No_. _That _couldn't have happened. That would just be _absurd_. Angela was positive she'd dreamt it up, during her feverish state. Well, at least it was one very happy dream, to find oneself wrapped happily in his arms while wearing little at all. What would her Professor think of her, she wondered to herself with a snicker. Closing her eyes tightly, Angela smiled, thinking if she could concentrate hard enough maybe she'd fall back asleep and reenter the very pleasing dream.

Another thought quickly came along and Angela wondered now, _who_ had given her the potions. She distinctly remembered being given several. It was too vivid of a memory to have dreamt that as well, for she'd identified them by their smells. The sudden panic gripped her heart as she feared it had been Brody, having pinched more from the infirmary's stores. Angela sighed deeply. She was _not_ going to ask any questions about them this time. Maybe she'd just stay in bed tomorrow as well.

Drawing her hand across her pillow, it caught on something, or rather several _somethings_. And they moved, back and forth, slightly, at her touch. How very odd. Angela's fingers played over them, trying to figure them out. Her small hand crept upward a few inches and then down. There seemed to be a whole row of them, whatever they were, though she didn't know if she really cared one way or the other about them. She gave a bit of a stretch, turning her neck upwards and slowly forcing her eyes to partly open, only to find her Professor's heavily lidded black eyes staring down at her. He made no movement and appeared to observe the confusion playing out on her face, as she fought to remember what had transpired through the night. Or hopefully, at least _part_ of it, even.

Angela blinked in surprise and then tilted her head to gaze at her hand. It was _not_ resting on her pillow as she'd suspected but instead her fingers had been stroking the many small, black-fabric wrapped buttons of Professor Snape's frock coat. And she was _not_ tucked cozily into her warm bed after all, but quite snugly swaddled up in her in her comforter and comfortably arranged on him as he sat, slightly slumped back in her armchair with his long legs stretched out before him.

Maybe she hadn't woken from her dream after all. Angela puzzled over it for another long minute as she stared quizzically up at his face, with her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. There was only one thing for it and _only_ one way to know for sure if she was indeed awake or dreaming entirely. Her hand released the buttons from its grasp and reached up to his cheek. For a moment, Angela hesitated and then she pinched him, hard, just below the cheek bone.

His reaction of course, was swift as his hand caught hers and yanked it away, looking down at her with an agitated growl.

"Then… I'm really awake?" Angela ventured in a tiny whisper.

"Evidently," he replied, now understanding her action and releasing her hand. "And quite _completely, _from the feel of it_."_

Unfazed, her icy blue eyes roamed over his features. From what she could tell he had been sleeping as well, at least at some point. There was now a red blotch on his cheek from her pinch, though she felt no inclination to apologize for it. Professor Snape gazed back at her, slowly raising his hand to press to her forehead.

"I believe your fever is still slight." He reached for his wand and muttered an incantation in his low silky voice, watching the tip of his wand for a small colored flash. "Indeed yes, it's about two degrees higher than it should be."

With an easy flick of his long, elegant wrist, a set of potions vials soared into his hand from somewhere else in her room. Angela made a twisted sort of grimace but as he unstopped them for her, she gave each a dutiful sniff and quickly swallowed them without complaint.

He smirked at her less than thrilled expression and offered a quiet regard. "Good girl."

Angela simply wrinkled up her nose and they stared at each other. Then his hand reached out and traced along her cheek, tucking a stray curl back from her face. Angela's breath hitched and she gave a tiny pleased shiver at his touch. What to do now she wondered?

"Thank you, sir…. I only hope you don't find yourself catching this… because of me." Angela said in a shaky voice.

"I'll be fine, Miss Zander. I don't often get sick."

Angela nodded, her head whirling about with questions, all ones she did not feel completely comfortable asking him but ones she was dying to know. It was really beginning to hurt, all this thinking and so she gave up, resting her head once more, lightly upon his readily available shoulder. Being much more aware of things now, she couldn't help but take in his scent. It was an woody mix with touches of several herbs that Angela knew she could pick out if she focused herself to do so. But she rather just enjoyed his scent instead of trying to break down what it was made up of and before long, she caught herself starting to drift off. He watched her, noticing that she seemed content with how she'd woken to discover herself. Shortly, Angela settled deeper against his shoulder, her fingers gently moving along his chest.

Just after seven in the morning, Severus shifted his position around. His legs were a bit cramped but he didn't mind so much. As wonderful of an experience as it had been holding her sweet body to his though, Severus knew that for Angela's best interest, he should not linger much longer, lest any temptation overtake him. Especially as she would be feeling better before long.

The absolute worst moment of the night for him had been when he brought his hand up from holding the back of her soft silky leg to rest once more upon her smooth back. In doing so his rough, calloused hand snagged on the satiny fabric of her panties. It had taken all his iron willpower and strength not to wake her on the spot with the intention of ravishing her. Fighting himself for every last ounce of control, Severus instead carefully tucked the comforter all around Angela, forming a sort of protective barrier between them and thus keeping his hands on the outside.

"Angela?" he said gently.

She wiggled a bit and shifted herself on his lap. "Hmmm?"

"I have several duties to attend to this morning. I'm going to lay you back down on your bed and you would do best with a few more hours of rest, to allow the potions more time to continue working."

Rolling her head up to face him with her sleepy eyes, she caressed her hand along his chest. "_Ummkay_…."

Carefully he stood with her in his arms and laid her down, taking great care that the comforter stayed wrapped around her scantily clad body. She shivered as her head touched the chilly pillows of her bed and she curled right up into a tight ball, trying to find some sort of warmth even remotely close to what she'd felt from having been in his arms.

"I'll send a house-elf by with something for you to eat in a while. Make sure you drink plenty of fluids. Then you'll need another round of potions before tonight."

Angela finally opened her eyes, peering up at him and reaching out her little hand to grasp his, giving it a soft squeeze. "Thank you, Professor… for looking after me."

Severus stood over her for a long minute, taking in the view of her dark tousled curls, splayed about across her pillow, and that of her pink rosy cheeks surrounding her charming sleepy smile. Gripping her hand, he gave her a tight squeeze back, as he simply nodded down at his sweet, alabaster-skinned, dark-haired angel before leaving.

He returned to his chambers and met with an icy cold shower, hoping to regain what small bit of mastery he had. Once dressed in his usual black attire, he headed to his office in an effort to distract his thoughts from Angela for at least a few hours. It was rather a useless idea, as he ended up brewing several fresh batches of healing and restorative potions, though honestly he'd only gone to the trouble of doing them so Angela could have the freshest of potions to take later. The rest would all go to the infirmary and be very useful, with no one the wiser for it.

Angela slept well into the afternoon, waking to find the meal Professor Snape had promised to send. It was a large bowl of broth with toast and juice, the traditional meal for anyone feeling as she did. She gave a quirky smile and wrestled around in her coverings to sit up and eat something. The rediscovery with how she was clothed made her wonder all over again at what her Professor must have thought, seeing her as such. He _had_ to have seen her. After all, he'd held her for half the night. She wondered if it had affected him in any way. A warm blush quickly stained her cheeks and it had nothing to do with fever.

Feeling more herself after taking in a bit of food, Angela decided to take a long, hot shower. Afterwards she slipped into a comfy pair of pink plaid pajama bottoms and a dark pink t-shirt with v-neck. Looking around she noticed that a house-elf must have slipped in and changed her bed sheets for her and she felt extremely grateful for that. Picking up her brush, Angela settled back into the fresh sheets and slowly worked her way through detangling her damp curls.

She hadn't been at it long when a knock came at her door. Angela's heart thrilled, eager to see Professor Snape so soon again but her hopes were dashed as Allison and Brody entered. Only Angela noticed a fluttering paper rose that stealthily made its way over to her bed. She quickly snatched it up and stashed it under her pillow for later. Allison presented her a cheery wildflower bunch of assorted daisies, red poppies, and purple asters with blue and yellow statice. They chatted for a short while, and though Brody was pleasant and caring, he kept more quiet than normal. Angela pondered over him, once they were gone and then remembered the paper rose.

Dragging it out from under her pillow, she unfolded the bloom that held its message. Without a doubt now, she knew they could _not_ be from Brody. He would never stoop to such ridiculous wordings and _certainly_ not after she'd turned him down. He was Slytherin, knowing when enough was enough, and how to bow out gracefully. So _who _could it be? She read the note again and groaned disgustedly.

"_Angela, Angela, Angela! _

_Oh how I'd love to hold your pretty handela!_

_Don't think me a goon,_

_But please get better soon_."

Angela crumpled it up and dropped it to the floor, deciding to sort it out later. Her pillow was calling out for more attention.

The next time Angela woke, her room was only lit by the dancing orange glow of the fire. A curl was tickling her face and she batted it away. Then she felt something gently pushing against her shoulder. With a perturbed little grunt, Angela opened her eyes to find Professor Snape standing by her bed once more and holding two vials.

"_Ugh_…" she groaned. "More already?"

"I'm afraid so," he answered with a grin.

Angela raised her hand and gestured toward her nightstand. "Just put them there, I'll get to them in a while."

"That won't do, and you know it. Now sit up, take them and I promise to leave you be for the rest of the night," he offered softly.

Angela debated with herself. She didn't _want_ him to leave, instead she preferred a repeat of the night before. However, she quickly decided it would not do to push _any_ of his buttons, seeing that she'd so recently been on the side of trouble with him and her head had already hurt enough for one day. Slowly, she worked herself up to sitting position and looked up at him expectantly, to which he surprised her by sitting himself on the edge of her bed, facing her.

His black eyes looked her over and noticed her shivering at her arms now being uncovered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better… but still not altogether."

Hesitantly, he lifted a hand to her forehead. "Fever seems to be back and in full force."

Enjoying the feel of his cool hand, she closed her eyes while it lingered. Then he opened the vials, watching her carefully examine and take each.

Handing the empty vials back to him, she commented. "Those were freshly brewed."

His hand seemed to freeze against hers in shock as that look that Angela could never quite place, came over his face. "You know you are the only student I've ever known who could tell such a thing?"

"It's easy enough to tell by how strong the taste of the ginger is in the healing potion. It's at its strongest, just after brewing… but, well you already know that." Angela smiled up at him sheepishly as she settled back onto her pillows. "I just had an exceptional teacher…."

Severus wondered what her reaction would be if he just leaned forward and kissed her. Would she shove him away? It would be a great risk and he didn't normally take any risk that he couldn't easily predict the outcome of. Their eyes locked though and he highly considered kissing Angela for a very long and tense minute. Finally she gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

"Get some rest, I need my star potions student back in top form." Severus reached up and gently ran his fingers through her curls.

Angela swallowed hard and nodded with a sweet smile. "More potions, later?"

He thought she sounded almost hopeful over the possibility and it thrilled him, more than he cared to admit. "No, none again until morning, these were double strength… but I'll stay, until you fall asleep."

"Thanks…." she murmured as she shifted back down under her covers.

Severus pulled her comforter up to her chin, covering her shoulders. Then he settled himself onto the edge of her armchair to watch the sleeping angel. She would have no idea that he'd stayed half the night, just watching. In the morning she found two vials and an old, battered book sitting on her nightstand with a note.

"_Thought you would enjoy reading this. It's quite a rare potions book to come by. You can return it to me Monday evening, eight o'clock, my office. Now take your potions_."

The note was signed _S.S_. and Angela took the potions as requested, happy to know her private lessons were back on track. Between many catnaps throughout her day, Angela flipped through the book with great interest, taking in lots of new tips on different brewing methods and learning deeper, why and how certain ingredients worked in relation with another. It was a very practical book though it had been out a print for many years and she was touched that he'd thought to share it with her.

Monday morning dawned with Angela feeling much better, though still a little weak overall. She was eager to pass the day, getting on to the most important part, her lesson with Professor Snape. Her classes passed without incident and only at lunchtime did she wonder briefly upon the sender of the notes as her eyes cautiously roamed around the Great Hall. After dinner, she went to her room to change into a warm purple sweater and jeans. Then she picked up the loaned potions book with great care and anxiously made her way to the dungeons.

Entering his chilly office, Angela took in the familiar smell and realized how very much it reminded her of how her Professor smelled. With a happy smile, she approached his desk and laid the book down as he moved a stack of grading out of the way. Seeing her give a tiny shiver, he pointed his wand at the scarce fire and greatly increased it for her benefit.

Whatever Professor Snape's lesson had been for that evening, Angela never discovered it. Before she'd hardly realized it, they had spent most of the evening discussing parts of the book, sitting together on his couch by the fire. The way they looked at each other with great care and interest made it feel as though they were both attempting to put the past week behind them and start afresh. Angela had those almost giddy feelings of noticing that he was noticing her, all over again. What surprised her more than anything was when he conjured some tea for himself, a large mug appeared as well, which he handed it over to her. It was her favorite rich, hot chocolate. Angela could have kissed him for being so continually thoughtful.

Reluctantly when the distant clock tower sounded-out the ten o'clock hour, she rose to bid him goodbye and start off on her castle patrols, as it was her night to do so, until he stopped her.

"Angela, I think it best you return to your room for another full night's rest. I'm sure it was a long day for you… I'll see to your patrols this week."

Angela gapped at him in disbelief. "Professor, you don't- "

He stepped forward, his long finger silencing her lips. "_Don't_ argue. Now, my evenings are quite busy for this week but on Wednesday I will leave several potions laid out for you to brew by request from Madam Pomfrey and Friday evening we will be taking an excursion… away from the castle grounds."

"We'll be _leaving_ Hogwarts? To go where?" Angela asked excitedly.

Professor Snape regarded her for a long moment, giving her a rare smile. "_That _is a surprise. But I'll tell you now to dress for a warm, humid environment, although you will still need a warm cloak for traveling."

Thoroughly intrigued, Angela tried to push for more information, but all he did was see her to his office door. "Good night Miss Zander and… sweet dreams."

* * *

A/N: Aww, he's not wasting time in making things up to her now, is he? And he's going to take her someplace... away... from... Hogwarts! :D There's a whole world full of possibilities as to where!

Thanks for reading and many thanks to all who have added Amaranth to their fav/alerts! Snapey smooches to all until next time! ;)


	28. A Field Trip for Two

**Chapter 27**

**A Field Trip for Two**

The week previous had seemed unbearably long to Angela due to the overload of detentions. Now the current week appeared to be taking its good old time in passing as well, due to the fact that she had Friday evening to look forward to and her outing with Professor Snape. It was amazing to see how he'd gone from barely glancing in her direction during the horrid week, to frequently throwing his gaze over at her person when he could manage it. There were a few times in her regular potions class that they locked eyes ever so briefly and Angela found herself shifting about most uncomfortably in her seat and squeezing her legs together from the heated intensity of his look.

And adding the fact that she'd actually woken to discover herself in his arms when she'd been sick over the weekend only served to fuel her daydreams about him at an alarming rate. The warmth was back in his black gaze as well as in his actions toward her with a strong vigor, as if in some way, he was desperately trying to make up for his harsh treatment of her without coming out and saying as much. Though a simple, direct apology would have been greatly appreciated, Angela felt she had enough insight into how Professor Snape's mind worked to know that was not his way.

Despite the slowness of the week, at least it was shaping up to be a good one. Brody had not brought up anything concerning their awkward moment that night by the fireplace in the common room and Allison didn't s seem to suspect anything. The only part that he mentioned from that night was to say how he'd had no idea Snape could be so nice as to have carried Angela himself to her room, while sending him off to fetch the potions. Angela simply remarked that most likely Professor Snape felt it was inappropriate for boy to take a girl back to her room and remain unaccompanied. Angela couldn't help but snicker internally over just how inappropriate Professor Snape's actions might be interpreted from that night he spent her room.

Wednesday evening before dinner found Angela waiting again for Brody and Allison to appear from Quidditch practice. Settled comfortably into a little nook, she was studying her charms book when a shadow passed through her light. Glancing up, her eyes came to met her Professor's. For a moment, it appeared as though he were going to speak to her until a bunch of giggling girls hurried around the corner toward them on their way to the Great Hall. Giving a succinct nod, he briskly strode away instead and Angela was left disappointed, staring after him.

Soon after, at dinner Angela felt the strange sensation of being watched. She glanced around the Great Hall, searching for any eyes that might be upon her, only too happy to discover Eugene Dingle appeared to be in an intense discussion with a fellow housemate. Her eyes continue to scanned about, coming to rest upon a blonde Ravenclaw who appeared to be eyeing her. As their eyes met, he gave a quick wink and turned away, causing Angela to blush fiercely. She knew he was a seventh year and she thought his name was Heath but other than that she knew nothing of him. He was decent enough looking but she certainly hoped the stupid notes were not from him either.

Angela sat pondering the horrid little dribbles until Allison bumped against her arm. "Are you listening to me? I said Maddie is going to visit you later tonight."

"_Maddie Burts_?"

"_Yes_. Do you know _any _other Maddies in Slytherin?" Allison asked, exasperated.

"Well no, and _why_ did you say?"

"Honestly, Angela! Where _is_ your mind wondering? For a _potion, _you know?" Allison's eyes widened and rolled slightly to indicate she wasn't going to say which but that Angela should correctly infer the one she was speaking of.

Angela simply nodded.

At the designated time, she made her way down to the dungeons to Professor Snape's office. Even though she expected it, she was still disappointed to find a note pinned to his door, giving her the password for entry. Reading over his brief message and instructions, Angela was met with surprise as the password revealed itself. It was _gardenia_, her signature perfume scent that she extracted herself and undoubtedly he had taken notice of it. Staring at the word for a few seconds longer, she couldn't help but think he was choosing specific words with some sort of hidden meaning for his passwords.

Within his office, she found the ingredients laid out make three different healing potions for the infirmary. Angela smirked realizing he'd also included the potion she'd previously brewed, adding the amaranth to change its color. He requested that she should again do the same. Scanning over the list, she plotted out the best order needed to efficiently accomplish everything. Then she got the cauldrons heated and began chopping or separating things, carefully adding ingredients and stirring. She was just closing the last of the vials when she heard the clock tower. Tidying up, she promptly returned all the leftover ingredients to their containers, cleaned off the tables and stacked the cleaned cauldrons back on the corner shelf. Placing three sample vials on his desk with a note, she wondered what had kept Professor Snape and with the small sigh of disappointment she left his office.

Coming around the corner to her room, she found Maddie Burts leaning against the wall, looking quite agitated and letting out repeated sighs. Maddie wasn't the most pleasant girl but being a fellow Slytherin, Angela was willing to discuss what she wanted. Hearing the girl's impatient tapping foot, Angela rolled her eyes, unwarded her door and nodded for the girl to enter.

"Look, it's late and I'll get straight to it. I need a steady supply of contraceptive potion."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Busy girl."

Maddie snorted with a brief air of superiority. "Yes, well, when you find _the one_… anyways, I can't have any mishaps or accidents crop up, especially being on the Quidditch team, you know. The problem is I don't do well with the full month's dosage."

"I can weaken it, to where you have to take a small dose, once every week," Angela offered, wondering what she should request in return for her services.

Maddie's eyes lit up and she stepped closer. "_Really_? I'm prepared to pay you, making it well worth your while if you could help me out. I couldn't possibly consider making it myself and to order it, it goes directly to the infirmary and one needs parental permission…."

Angela took a moment to consider. The brewing of any medicinal potions by students for sale was explicitly against school rules and regulations. Not that anyone heeded that rule when it came to certain things, but being head girl and top potions student, it was a position she did not want to find herself caught in. Though she had another idea, a way to get around the rule, while still being most beneficial to her.

"No monetary exchange is needed. Rather, I'll give you a list of specific ingredients for you to purchase from time to time and we'll call it even."

"That's perfectly agreeable. Can I order them by owl or do they need to be purchased at the shop in Hogsmeade?"

"The shop is fine, though from time to time, a few may need to be owl-ordered."

Maddie nodded in understanding. "Do you have a list of a few things I can pick up on Saturday?"

Reaching for parchment and a quill, Angela wrote down three items, thought for a moment and then added a fourth, which she circled. "The first three can easily be purchased on Saturday. The one I circled needs to be ordered fresh, and in plant form." Angela quickly added the place to order it from.

She handed the parchment to Maddie. "I should have the potion ready for you by Saturday evening."

The girl took a step toward the door, hesitated, and then turned back toward Angela with a small smile. "I guess there's nothing you could do about that horrid sour taste, is there?"

Angela snickered, thinking back to a little known trick her father had once told her about. "Actually, yes there is, I think."

* * *

Finally Friday evening arrived and Angela was bubbling over with excitement. Remembering what Professor Snape had suggested about her attire, she donned a pair of favorite jeans and a thin cotton shirt of a light lavender color. Then she slipped on a pair of warm, comfortable boots. She thought for a moment, checked the temperature outside and added a thin lavender sweater over her shirt before selecting her heavy black wool cloak that buttoned down the front. Checking the pockets for her gloves, she pulled her favorite fuzzy fleece scarf and hat of a soft seafoam blue from a drawer and headed off to meet Professor Snape at the main entrance.

Angela couldn't be entirely sure but it appeared as though his eyes lit up the moment he saw her. She knew hers certainly had upon the sight of him, so handsomely dressed as usual in black, with the addition this time of his long black cloak and a thick black scarf. Pausing for second, she also couldn't help but admire what an imposing and commanding demeanor he always appeared to radiate.

With a acknowledging nod, he glanced all about the deserted corridors. "Are you ready, Miss Zander?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be since I don't even know where you're taking me."

His black eyes glimmered in amusement over holding that knowledge and he spoke softly. "Soon enough."

After opening the massive wooden door, he gave a gentlemanly gesture for her to proceed before him and Angela stepped out into the cold, night air. Feeling immediately chilled, she tugged down on her hat and struggled against the wind to wrap her scarf more securely around her neck, trying to tie it back. Out of nowhere hands came forward to assist her as she felt Professor Snape secure the scarf behind her neck. Angela flashed him a sweet smile then they headed down the long, winding lane away from the castle.

"So I take it we're not headed into the forbidden Forest this time?" Angela asked.

His eyes stayed ahead of them on the path. "No. We'll just be exiting the gates and apparating from there to our destination."

He offered no more explanation as to where 'there' would be, nor did he even verify that this would be an ingredients collecting trip. She just assumed it was. The further they got from the castle, the darker the way became, making it seem as though the night were completely pressing in upon them once they passed into the treeline. The dark closed in tighter and Angela sidled over closer to her Professor until they bumped elbows, causing her to stumble. She felt his hand come to rest lightly upon her back. It remained there until they reached the gates

With a few fancy waves of his wand, the right gate opened several feet to allow them passage through. When it shut with a loud clang behind them, Angela jump slightly and shivered. There was something quite eerie about being outside the protection of the castle and grounds and she was exceptionally glad to be with Professor Snape.

He regarded her with a long probing look as if he were deeply contemplating something. Carefully he stepped toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders, facing her. Angela swallowed and felt her heart jolt into high speed as she tilted her head up to look at him.

His gaze turned soft at meeting her eyes. "Are you warm? It's going to be a fair be colder where we're going, at first."

"I'm warm enough, sir," she whispered, biting her lip and fighting the strong urge to lean forward into the inviting warmth of his own person.

Simply giving her another long stare, he gently turned her to face away from himself, repositioning his hands in a tighter grip upon her shoulders. There was a silent pause and Angela leaned back, just as she felt the beginning wave of him disapparating the two of them together.

Angela noticed he firmly held onto her still after they fully reappeared, probably remembering how she'd lost her footing the time after the concert. Wherever he'd taken them was dark and open and most definitely colder. Blinking several times as tiny specks came at her face, she quickly realized it was snowing and quite thickly. Looking down at her feet, it was obvious there were a few inches on the ground

"It's snowing! I love it!" She clapped her hands together and laughed delightedly.

Severus let her go, watching with a small grin as she turned her face to the sky, sticking out her tongue to catch a few fluffy flakes on it.

"I certainly hope you don't believe I just brought you somewhere to watch it snow."

Angela stopped in her tracks, trying to take a serious pose. "Well no, I suppose you didn't. Sorry… I just love when it snows."

A noncommittal smirk crossed his face. "Follow me."

Her eyes adjusted to the somewhat brighter environment due to the snow. They appeared to be in a large open field, though she has no idea where that field might be. She followed him a few hundred feet where he stopped before several giant rocks. With a wave of his wand, the middle rock rolled backward, seeming to vanish into the rock behind it, revealing a hole in the ground. It was about three feet wide and lighting his wand, Professor Snape crouched down to inspect the hole.

"It's about a thirty foot drop. I'll go first." His lip curled at seeing her wide eyes. "Don't worry, I _intend_ to catch you."

And with that he dropped down into a hole. Angela stepped forward, peering in after him, her heart almost in her throat until she saw the light of his wand waving around in a slow manner.

"The sooner you jump Miss Zander, the sooner we can get on with things," called his voice.

Angela took a moment to ready herself. Whatever she might have had in mind for where he was taking her, jumping into a dark and dirty hole, some thirty feet below the ground was _nowhere _on the list of possibilities. She looked once more, took a deep breath and stepped in, while willing herself not to scream. The strangest sensation hit her almost immediately, and she felt as though she were suddenly floating lazily downward. He must've hit her with a spell she reckoned. That or the laws of gravity suddenly ceased to exist within the hole. At last, a hand wrapped around her ankle tugging her slightly faster down to the ground. His hand came to rest firmly on her shoulder, as if to hold her there and the playful smile on his lips told her he had indeed done it. With a gentle tap to her head, he uttered a soft word to remove the charm.

She quickly realized two things. Professor Snape's wand was no longer lit but there was definitely light coming from somewhere all around them in what appeared to be a cave that they were now in and it was _extremely_ warm. Removing his cloak and scarf, he motioned for her to do the same. Taking it from her hands, he laid their cloaks carefully upon a large, flat rock.

He took a step forward, then turned and stretched out his hand to hers. "Come. Stay close and don't touch anything. Mind the rocks around your feet."

Angela grasped his warm hand then followed close and stepped with care just as he asked. They walked about fifty feet to a place where everything narrowed into a long, skinny passageway. She couldn't tell how long it was but wherever it led out at, there was definitely more light. Doing her best not to stumble, she kept up with his long strides and soon they exited the passage on the other end, where he stopped.

Slowly, Angela continued forward looking all around and not believing her eyes. For what she was seeing, many did not believe it actually existed. Even her father was skeptical about them. Yet here she was, viewing it all with her very own eyes.

After a full two minutes of staring, she turned to her Professor and whispered. "Is it - it it really, truly real?"

His face broadened into one of the largest smiles she had ever seen from him. "Yes, Angela, I promise you, it's _completely_ real. Though undoubtedly, one of the last few untainted and still in existence."

Wondrous stories had been told for possibly centuries about the existence of magical underground hot springs that were supposedly filled with all sorts of magical creatures, plants and very rare magical substances. And here she suddenly found herself standing within one. Several feet off to her left, flowed a wide, slow-moving stream that had an unexplainable greenish blue glow to the water. The walls of the cavern all around them gave off a soft golden glow, as if they were backlit by some unexplained source of power. And all around, everywhere, were the most amazing plants and flowers that Angela had ever seen, many of which glowed wide variety of colors. Certain plants even pulsated with their colors changing and after a long, silent moment, Angela realized some of them even emitted a soft harmonious hum.

With extreme care for where she stepped, Angela began to wander around within the large magical cavern, trying to take in all of its amazing beauty. Professor Snape leaned against a rock with his arms crossed, just watching her enjoy it all.

Noticing that he had not moved from his spot, she made her way back over to him. "How long can we stay?"

"As long as you would like," he answered softly.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Are we gathering anything?"

He shook his head no. "It's not a place to be plundered, despite the wealth of magical properties it holds. There are probably less than a dozen of these left untouched in the world."

"However did you find this place?" she asked him.

"Quite by accident… many years ago, though I've never told anyone about it." He stopped and then very quietly added, "And I've never brought anyone here before."

Angela was stunned and awed by that. For quite a long time, she explored about in the fantastical cavern. He followed her, explaining the things that he knew of, from time to time, or pointing out little bits that were almost completely hidden. There were flashing iridescent fish in the stream, color-changing bugs and frogs that left behind shimmering trails of blinking light as they hopped about. Angela chuckled at a daisy-like flower that leaned over and moved at the sound of their voices. Another flower, closely resembling a rose, continually bloomed as its older petals floated down to the ground. Where the petals landed, they briefly luminesced before disappearing completely from sight.

"It's like a completely self-sustaining little world, all of its own."

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

"Many would consider it very unslytherin of you, but I'm so glad that you haven't exploited it. It's far too wondrous to destroy like that."

Glancing up at him with a radiant smile, Angela could of swore he was blushing slightly at her comment. She continued to inspect the magical place, letting out little cries of delight, as she discovered new things everywhere she looked. After what seemed like hours, she finally sat down on the edge of a low rock, watching the water flow from out of the rock wall, feeding the stream. Severus came and joined her, silently welcoming the feel of her head gently resting back against his shoulder. Neither of them said anything for a long while.

When he shifted in his position, Angela finally spoke. "We have to go soon, don't we?"

"Yes, we probably should. It is quite late."

She took a deep breath. With one long, last look around, Angela was about to stand when she grabbed his thigh. Severus quickly turned to find her frozen in her movements. A large purple and yellow glowing butterfly had landed on her shoulder. With all caution she slowly raised her arm as the butterfly advanced down it, coming to stop again on her fingertip. Out of nowhere, five smaller butterflies swirled around her. She could feel the soft wind from the beat of their wings as they fluttered by her face before disappearing again. Angela was completely dazzled by the experience of it all.

Severus brushed his hand tenderly along her cheek, giving her a rare smile. Then he took her hand, entwining his fingers within hers, and he led her back the way they had come to retrieve their cloaks. Angela knew for at least a few minutes, she would welcome the coldness after the high humidity and heat they had been in. Once her cloak was buttoned, with her hat, scarf and gloves all securely in place, she gave the hole a wary look.

"Not that way this time," said Professor Snape with a smirk.

He pulled her close, his arms around her front as he apparated them to the open field. Reluctantly he let his arms drop from holding her so he could attend to returning the large rock to its place. Angela stood silently, listening to him cast out several strong wards, ensuring that the magical hot spring continue to stay hidden and safe.

In spite of the extreme coldness back above ground, after a minute Angela closed her eyes and twirled around, arms out, her face lifted up towards the sky, letting the snowflakes fall onto her face unhindered. She giggled at how their softness tickled against her skin before melting away. Severus watched her with all attentiveness, admiring her free and happy spirit, and her honest delight in something as simple as the fresh falling snow even after all the magic they'd just witnessed in the cavern below. Entranced by her and wanting to hold her again, he took a step closer to her and not a moment too soon, for in her excitement, Angela's foot slipped on an icy patch. She gave a sudden gasp but Severus reached out and caught her just in time, pulling her back toward him and holding her safely against his body.

"Th-thank you!" Angela shivered.

"Don't mention it," he replied quietly in her ear. "We shouldn't linger in this cold, not after you've been sick but there is one more thing I think you'd enjoy seeing."

Taking hold of her firmly by the arm, Severus led her up a snow-covered hill, clearing a path in the snow for them with his wand. Due to the snow-covered landscape, everything was unusually bright for the middle of the night. The wind was biting and bitterly cold, the closer they got to the top but just as the hill crested, Angela noticed a blinking light. Only a few hundred yards away stood an old but working lighthouse. And just beyond that was the sea. It was mesmerizing to watch the snow fall into the gaze of the brilliant blinking light as it shone out into the sea, hitting upon violent cresting waves which at times looked like giant ice floes bobbing up and down in the turbulent winter waters.

She let out a slow gasp. "It's beautiful to see it like this. Where are we?"

Severus thought decisively before answering. "We're near the northernmost point of Scotland."

He stood behind her, noticing she was again shivering. Taking a chance, he put his hands on her waist and drew her back to him, engulfing her within the added warmth of his cloak as he wrapped it protectively around her. He struggled momentarily against the drawing power of her sweet, soft gardenia scent. Seeming content with the arrangement, Angela gave him a quick, shy smile over her shoulder before turning back to watch the icy churning waters out on the sea.

"Angela… there is something I want - I _need_ to tell you, " he said in a deep, warm tone, speaking with his lips pressed into her dark curls.

The feeling of his warm breath along with his wondrously familiar smell, sent tingles down her spine. She allowed herself to sink further back against him while his hands moved to around her middle, holding her to himself once more. Angela's heart pounded as she waited for him to continue but just as he opened his mouth to speak again, a fierce whistling wind swirled wildly about them, driving the snow to fall heavier upon them. It impeded their sight and made it impossible to hear anything other then the high-pitched winds. Thinking she heard him give an irritated snarl, she suddenly felt the pressing sensation of disapparating. He was taking them back to Hogwarts and she could only desperately hope that he would finish what he had to say when they arrived back there. It almost seemed as if the fierce wind had ruined the mood though and what if he didn't bring it up again? Her heart dropped and she closed her eyes in disappointment, dying to know what it could be but having to settle instead for the silence that now surrounded them.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... so would one call that a 'date' of sorts? Anyways, I hope you found it enjoyable but darn that infernal wind! Such rotten timing, huh! :/

Again I want to thank you all for continuing on in reading my story! I love all the insightful and often times humorous comments. They brighten my day and if I could arrange it, I'd take you all on a field trip to Hogwarts... Or would I? Might be a tad overwhelming for our dear Professor... I'll just be sure to tell him you all said hi! LOL


	29. A Confession of Sorts

**Chapter 28**

**A Confession of Sorts**

After a long moment of weightless nothingness, the flickering lights on either side of the castle gates fluttered into view. Angela felt secure and safe until the strong arms wrapped so snugly around her dropped. Her professor stepped away, his wand aloft and once again opening the gate. He quickly motioned for her to enter.

Pulling her cloak tighter around herself and against the chill, Angela ambled through the open gate. Passing him, she gave his face a quick search in the dim light, looking for any sign that he might possibly bring up what he had wanted to share before the accursed wind had blown away the moment. His expression was firm and focused though, on anything other than her and he did not meet her gaze. When metal gate snapped shut behind them, they were soon walking back along the winding path to the castle with Angela feeling very confused.

Doubt crept into her mind and she began to wonder if she had maybe heard him entirely wrong. Or maybe she was getting her hopes up for nothing. Angela thoughts soon spiraled on further and completely out of control. Could she even have been misinterpreting his recent 'kindness' towards her? Or maybe, even from the beginning?

What if he simply was being nice to her out of some unknown duty? As a way to make up for his cruel week of detentions? After all, he now knew that she had done it to defend him. Was all this just his way of thanking her? Angela's heart sank and she let out a long, breathy sigh. And the next thing she knew, her eyes were filling with hot, angry tears. How dare he treat her in such a way? How dare he touch her, and hold her, and caress her as if he really did care for her in _that _way? She must be mental to think such things as it was obvious he could not feel anything for her. She was simply his student, years younger than him and well, quite frankly, completely inexperienced. Professor Snape _could not_, and _would not _be intrigued by such as her and it was absurd to _ever_ think that he had been at any time.

If she didn't let it go, she would soon be making a complete and total fool of herself. Angela took a deep breath now to clear her thoughts. Professor Snape was certainly not going to witness her tears, she thought bitterly. It wasn't worth it and he wouldn't care. Nor would he understand, she reasoned with herself. What was the truth of it all? It unraveled and revealed itself to her - she had only been _imagining_ that he could have such feelings for her… since the very beginning of the school year. She was _so_ stupid.

Angela sniffed hard, fighting to pull back the threatening tears. Maybe…. _Maybe_ Brody wasn't such a wrong choice after all. _Maybe_ they could take things slow and she could grow to like him as something more than a friend. At least he was attentive and caring towards her, all for genuine reasons. Angela _could_ and _would_ give up this crazy infatuation over her professor. That's all it was, infatuation. All it would ever be. Not anything meaningful or real. It all existed in her mind only.

They were nearing the castle steps now and she could see her surroundings much better. Noticing a small pebble on the ground before her, Angela gave it a determined kick, trying to muster her resolve and fortify a strategy. She could do this. She _could_ get over Professor Snape and whatever this strange draw to him was. And she _would_ get over the gripping hold he seemed to have over her feelings. It _would_ become a thing of the past.

The large oak door swung open to admit them as he raised his hand toward it. Hesitating for a moment, Angela chanced a look over at him and almost jumped at the odd, quizzical expression he was so intensely giving her. Angela forced a sort of half smile before heading off to the dungeons to access the Slytherin common room.

Out of nowhere, another thought hit her and hard. Maybe she should tell Professor Snape that the potions lessons were getting to be too much, possibly overwhelming even, on top of her studies and duties as head girl. It was something to consider as less time spent with him might help her to more quickly get over him. It didn't linger though as Angela's Slytherin side quickly broke to the surface. Those private lessons would mean giving up the learning of so many advanced procedures and methods that he still could teach her and _that _she could not easily back away from. It was far too beneficial to continue in the extra lessons and learn all she could for herself.

Angela expelled yet another long sigh, waiting for Professor Snape to give the password at the entrance. Her head hurt again, she realized. A good long sleep was what she craved. She could figure out her problems in the morning. Sleep just sounded so enticing and much easier to succumb to over anything else her mind wanted to tackle. Tugging off her hat and gloves, Angela held them idly in her hands as she walked toward the far right corridor at the back of the common room, handing off to her room

Before she even realized it, she was standing outside her door. And she was not alone. Her door opened but not by her own doing. Suddenly a firm hand at her back was ushering her forward into the room. Then Professor Snape entered behind her. What was he doing? Her mind didn't want to think about any possibilities though. She had to detach from him, starting right then and there. Not knowing what to say or do, Angela just watched as he shut the door and aimed his wand at the fireplace. Warm golden flames erupted out of it. Then he turned to face her, stepping very close in front of her.

Severus wasn't sure what he was doing, but his hands moved of their own according, his long fingers gently unwinding her soft bluish-green scarf and dropping it onto her chair. Then his fingers went back to Angela, carefully working open the five large silver buttons on the front of her cloak. He was stumped. Angela appeared to be in a mood, one of those womanly things he guessed, though he had no idea why. Ever since they had apparated back to the castle gates, her whole demeanor had stiffened and changed. He was at a loss. The entire evening had gone smoothly, up until then. So smoothly, in fact it had almost caused him to confess a few of his feelings for her, only to be saved by a wind gust at the very last second. He couldn't express in words just how grateful he was for its impeccable timing.

It was bad enough he had trouble in keeping his feelings out of his everyday physical expressions but to actually go and verbalize them - that would be tantamount to destroying everything he'd work so hard for over the years. He was not going to loose control because of this girl and yet, in so many ways, he knew he had crossed the forbidden line with Angela. And regardless of her actions back toward him, he refused to allow himself belief in the thought that she could actually care about him. Care about him more than in him being her professor. His black pupils locked into hers. Or could she?

Caught in the gaze of her icy blue eyes, Severus realized his fingers had frozen once they'd release the last button of her cloak and were lingering right over her chest. They stared at each other for a long minute, neither of them talking, neither of them moving. Angela slowly licked her lips and swallowed hard. Severus forced his mind back into reality, gently sliding her cloak from off her shoulders. With one hand he lifted it up and hung on a hook by her door, while his black searching eyes never left her face. There was something in her expression he just couldn't read. Was it hurt? And if so, why? Then he realized she had to be wondering what it was he was going to say back there by the lighthouse.

"Angela," he whispered, his hands dropping to her hips, pulling her closer to himself.

Severus lowered his face close to hers and it seemed as if she'd quit breathing. He closed his eyes. He could not do it, he just could not do it, yet he was torn. Leaning closer still, his cheek pressed against hers as his lips found her ear. By the tiny jerk of her head and slight rise of her shoulder, he knew his breathing was reaching through her curls and tickling her neck. He couldn't tell her, not of his buried feelings. Though he had to tell her _something_, give some kind of explanation. Or did he? His mind blazed through a variety of words but nothing made sense. Nothing at all except one vague little phrase. And it was the truth.

"I need… I need to be careful around you," he uttered softly. "You have to understand that."

Very slowly, Severus pulled back to see her face. Her blue eyes danced with the light of the fire and he brought his hands up to cup her chin. Almost imperceptibly, Angela nodded, as if she were trying to understand his meaning while trying to make sense of it.

Rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks, he simply stared at her. "Good."

Her lips trembled as if she were going to speak, but stopped, as if she had second thoughts. Pulling her bottom lip in, she lightly began to bite it as she did when nervous or deep in thought. Severus needed to let go. For if he didn't, he would surely kiss her and with the way he was feeling at the moment, it would not end with just that. And something told him, as he studied her lovely face in the firelight, that she might even willingly accept his kiss. Mustering all of his control, he slid his hands back to her shoulders and watched as Angela's eyes fluttered closed. In that moment, his mind propelled his head forward, against his will and against his wishes. The realization of it made him suddenly tilt his head, bringing his lips to rest lightly on her forehead. The tiniest of gasps escaped Angela's rosy lips while her hands slipped through his open cloak and around his waist. Straightening himself, his hand moved from her shoulder to the back of her head and into her soft curls. Gently he pulled her head to rest against his chest.

Time had stopped and it seemed as if they stayed that way for an eternity. It felt so good to have her in his arms, no matter the reason. But once again, reality crashed into him and he knew he needed to leave. With his hands brushing lightly up her arms, they once more rested on her shoulders. Severus pulled back and took a breath.

"It's very late and _you_ need your rest."

Angela blinked a few times and slowly nodded. Watching her sweet face for a few moments longer, he finally summoned the strength to turn and leave but not before she grabbed him by his wrist.

Raising up on her tip toes, she planted in a warm and delicate kiss just along his right jaw line. "Thank you for tonight-" came her whisper.

Shaking his head _no_, he cut her off, holding a finger to her lips. "Good night, Angela."

Silently he opened the door, exited and pulled it shut behind him, willing himself not to look back at her. Taking a very deep breath, Severus harshly rubbed his forehead with his fingers and trudged away to his own lonely quarters, knowing without a doubt, he would be met with his usual dream of Angela Zander.

Angela stood for a long time transfixed and staring at the fire. It had all happened so quickly. One moment she was absolutely, positively determined to get over him and the next, she felt as though she were going to go to pieces over how badly she craved him and the feeling of his hands on her. Very slowly undressing by the light of the fire, Angela pondered his words over, and over, and over again. What exactly did he mean, by saying he had to be careful around her? Did he mean because he cared about her, much more than he should? Or did it mean he knew he was showing her too much favoritism? And why had he stopped her from thanking him?

Once in bed and laying back against her pillows, Angela raised finger softly brushing her forehead where his lips had been pressed. More than anything she wanted to believe it _was_ because he cared, cared so much more than he should probably dare. Somehow her jumbled and confused mind found peace in a timely manner, allowing her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Despite her best intentions, Angela missed breakfast the next morning by oversleeping. But she felt better for it, feeling more rested than she had since she'd gotten sick the week previous. A few hours of her afternoon was spent with Allison and Brody, traipsing about the streets of Hogsmeade. Everyone was in an excellent mood, buying up treats and goodies as Halloween was only three days away. The trio of friends spent almost an hour in Honeydukes, each leaving with a variety of purchases. Brody kept snickering over his set of charmed paper skeletons that danced and clacked about, once a message had been inserted into its ribs. Allison had purchased cherry-filled chocolate snitches for her Quidditch team and Angela had been delighted to find an imported box of Swedish chocolate skulls, each filled with rich, assorted flavors.

Back at the castle and after dinner, they each went their separate ways. Angela made her way back to her room for the purpose of brewing Maddie's contraceptive potion. Being fairly simple for someone with her abilities, it would take less than an hour to complete. Pulling out her small trunk of ingredients, she quickly set to work. During the final phase, she carefully added a crushed spearmint stem to trim down the sour taste Maddie had complained about. Just as she was tightening the lids on her neem oil and pomegranate juice, a knock sounded on her door.

Opening it, she found Maddie holding several small bundles in one hand and a square shaped box of about ten inches in the other.

"Perfect timing," Angela said, stepping back over to her cauldron.

Sitting with things on the desk, Maddie stepped over to peer in the cauldron. "Oh, brewing just boggles my mind!"

Angela smirked as she ladled out four vials of the white pearlized potion and handing them to Maddie, reminded her. "It's best if you always take it on the same day each week. So pick a day and stick with it."

After Maddie left, Angela unpackaged the ingredients bought for her and added them to her trunk. Then with the greatest of care, she opened the box and gently lifted out a globe amaranth plant. It was perfect and full of assorted colored clover-like blooms. Eyeing it, she used her wand to cleanly snip off five deep crimson globes. Tying them together with a thin string, she hung them by her fireplace to dry. They would be ready in two days. If Professor Snape didn't want a verbal thanks from her, she would give him something else instead. She only hoped he would enjoy it.

Sunday passed by slowly, with much of the day spent studying. She only saw Professor Snape at meals. Angela tried her best not to stare in his direction and only once did she catch his eye. His eyes flashed to hers and he gave the tiniest of nods before looking back down at his food.

Monday's classes where all a buzz with everyone eager for the Halloween festivities to begin. During her afternoon potions class, Angela lazily finished the potion Professor Snape had set them to, long before anyone else due to her knowledge of several key shortcuts. Then she sat back, letting her mind daydream and wondering what he had planned for that evening's lesson. Though once Professor Snape dismissed class and everyone was exiting, he called out after Angela. Keeping her face calm, her heart pounded as she approached his desk.

"Miss Zander, I have discovered that tonight's lesson will have to be postponed. Would you be willing to come tomorrow night after the Halloween feast? Or do you have other plans?"

Angela stared at him, trying to get her mind to work so she could properly answer him. "Ah, no. Tomorrow, that will do fine."

"Very well then. I'll expect you at the usual time."

The Halloween feast was its usual spectacular display of ghoulishly, yet delightfully, edible concoctions. Despite having a wonderful time, laughing and joking with her friends, Angela was quite eager for the feast to be over so she could head off to Professor Snape's office. When she finally untangled herself from her friends, Angela made her way towards the dungeons. She knew she was pressed for time, but she quickly popped into the nearest lavatory to check herself over in a mirror.

Turning and giving a silly little twirl, Angela couldn't help but admire how nicely her Slytherin green dress looked on her. It was satin and stopped just above her knees, with small cap sleeves over her shoulders. The cut was simple with a flattering scoop neckline and a delicately pintucked bodice that was accented with a small black velvet bow at the center bustline. Giving one last approving nod, Angela ran her fingers through her curls, fluffing them and then she hurried back out.

Just as she stepped out, she felt a sharp pain hit her left arm. Glancing over, a small panic entered her head. Hovering in the air beside her, was a large bar of her favorite chocolate and attached to the top of it, was a paper skeleton. She couldn't help but giggle nervously as the skeleton's arms and legs flailed noisily about, occasionally reaching up to take its top hat off its skull, while shaking its cane at her. Grasping the chocolate bar in her hands, she calmed greatly while hoping desperately that it was a joke from Brody and Allison.

She realize she was now standing in front of the office door. After giving a knock, she pulled at the tiny bowtie that would open the skeleton's ribs and reveal its message. The door opened from inside and Angela stepped through, staring at the words in front of her.

With the horrible shiver running through her body, she let out a small shriek and clapped her hand over her mouth. "_Oh my God_! That is absolutely disgusting! He wants to touch me with…. with his _bone_? This has got to _stop_!"

Severus' head snapped up from his desk. "Who wants to do _what _with_ what_? Miss Zander," he asked sharply. "what are you referring to?

Making her way over to his desk, she kept shaking her head while explaining. "Someone's been… been sending me notes - anonymous ones, for the past few weeks. At first I didn't really think anything of it. But they've been getting weirder and this one is… well it's positively _creepy_!"

His eyes widened. "What do you mean, creepy?"

Angela pulled the flapping paper skeleton from the chocolate bar, placing it in his outstretched hand. Severus' eyes scanned over the words.

"_Angie, Angie, Angie! _

_Oh how I want to touch you with my phalange. _

_Enjoy the chocolate sweet,_

_And behind the humpbacked witch meet._

_Come find the line,_

_At a quarter till nine."_

Looking at her, his black eyes flamed with boiling anger and he suddenly stood, laying a strong, protective hand on her shoulder. "Oh no, the hell you won't!"

* * *

A/N: Talk about some ups and downs for Angela in such a short time. Cryptic wording from Severus and creepy messages on skeletons... yeah, so maybe it is time to have some help in figuring out who that is! Should prove to be very interesting times ahead... )

I thank you all for popping in to read and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! And until next time... be sure to avoid any flailing skeletons with top hats and canes! Yikes!


	30. Love Sick

**Chapter 29**

**Love Sick**

Angela's cool blue eyes met black his ones and a small shudder of fear rippled through her. Not for herself but for the sender of the notes. In all her years as a student she had rarely witnessed such a dangerous glint in his black shining eyes. And for a brief moment, it appeared fathomless as though he would be capable of doing _anything_ to the culprit. Her heart races, wondering just how much of it was due to the fact of someone possibly messing around with one of _his_ Slytherins and how much was because of his caring for her.

Professor Snape's hand gripped her shoulder. "You said there were… _others_? Did you save _any_ of them?"

Angela nodded. She had not felt any attachments to the notes so she was never sure why she felt so inclined to keep them, yet now she was extremely glad of her choice to do so. Especially, if through Professor Snape's help she could find who they were coming from.

"Are they in your room?"

"Yes," Angela answered in a tiny voice.

Professor Snape looked around thoughtfully, his face heavy with displeasure. "I don't want you roaming the corridors though." Stepping away from her, he pulled out a desk drawer, lifting out a small black clay pot. "You will go retrieve them by floo powder and return to me, _immediately_. Is that clear?"

"Of course, sir. Why ever would I linger?"

Angela had no desire to wander around the castle and though the note did not implicitly state that someone would be waiting at the statue at the designated time, she had no intention of attempting to find out. The retrieval of the notes took less than five minutes. Hurriedly, Angela grabbed a book from her shelf, opened to the center where the notes were secured, removed them and tossed the book to her bed. She was soon coming back out of Professor Snape's fire, where he stood, his arms crossed in front of his chest, awaiting her return.

Taking the offered notes, he walked over to his desk and sat. Once they were all carefully laid out before him, he ran his wand over each, quietly murmuring a variety of spells, several of which Angela had no idea what they did. She stood close beside his chair watching with great care, all the while admiring his abilities and thinking just how handsome he looked even when angry.

Several minutes passed by and Angela, tired of standing in her heels finally scooted herself up on the edge of his desk. The chocolate bar, having been earlier abandoned, lay next to her now. Giving a small chuckle, Angela picked it up, beginning to tear away the shiny purple wrapper. At least whoever had sent it had used enough sense to go to the trouble of finding out what her favorite was.

Severus turned and watched her curiously, his lips still tightly pursed. "Tell me what order they each came in, along with when and where you were."

Angela paused in her unwrapping and leaning forward with one hand on the desk, she quickly recounted the details of each note and its arrival. When she was finished, he continued to stare down at them in silent. Angela's attention went back to the chocolate as she broke off a small piece. Giving a tiny sigh, she brought it to her lips, taking in its lush aroma. Then her hand hovered for a moment before she gasped.

He looked at her in alarm. "What is it?"

"This chocolate… it, well it smells funny, slightly off." She paused and sniffed again. "As if… as if it's laced with something."

Holding it under his nose, he also gave a sniff. "It smells just like chocolate to me."

"_Trust me,_ I'm telling you it smells wrong," she said in a pleading voice.

"I believe you, Angela," he remarked a while running his wand over the offensive candy bar. "You do seem to know your chocolates, quite well." His face pulled into a serious frown as he studied over the ingredients. "Interesting… there does appear to be something extra in it that I'm detecting… something not stated on the wrapper."

Without another word, he took the bar and the small piece of candy from her hand, making his way over to the table where they usually prepared and brewed potions. From his intense expression, she knew he was very focused. With a simple wave of his wand, a variety of items began to zoom over to the table and Angela could easily discern he was about to prepare a distilling potion to discover the exact contents of the chocolate.

In a graceful and practiced manner, he worked diligently, preparing it in less than ten minutes. Dropping in the small broken chocolate piece, the solution fizzed and foamed from a dark green to of vivid purple, before settling down again. Then on a skinny strip of long parchment just beside the test tube, several words began to appear. It was listing off all the ingredients found within the chocolate and before the list was complete, Angela herself knew what it was that had been added.

Professor Snape turned to her, as she exclaimed with wide eyes. "It's a love potion!

"I suspected as much, as I _highly_ doubted the verbose writer of those… less than stellar literary gems would _actually_ want to harm you, by poison or other such means," he said eyeing her with care and caution. "And... it also may be the quickest way to discover who the perpetrator those insane babblings are."

Angela's eyes flicked to his and she drew a sharp breath. "Are you… are you actually suggesting what I _think _you are, by that?"

He simply nodded.

Angela shivered. "I'm not at all fond of the idea…."

Reaching out his hand, he tilted her chin up to look him directly in the eye. "Would I allow _anything_ to happen to you, Angela?"

His tone had been deep and silky and his gaze was melting into hers. Angela closed her eyes and whispered a very soft "No."

"It's settled then."

With the gentle swoosh of his robes, he stepped into his storeroom and returned with several vials, labeled as antidotes and each of different strengths. "You only need a small bite and as soon as you disclose who the sender is, I'll immediately give you the antidote."

Taking a deep breath, Angela gave a hesitant nod. It was silly to worry, she told herself as she couldn't be in any safer or better hands. She trusted him and he certainly would not allow any harm to come to her. But having a strong working knowledge of love potions, the very thought of putting herself under it uncontrollable effects scared her, even if Professor Snape would be quick in administering the counter to it.

Sensing her ongoing trepidation, Severus took both of her soft, small hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. I will remain right here the whole time and nothing will happen. Do you really want to risk going to the statue as an alternative?"

"_No_." Angela admitted. "Not for anything." Then she glanced toward the time and gave him a quirky smile. "_You_ could though."

Severus leaned closer to her, brow elegantly arched in his soft and dangerous reply. "Oh believe me, I _intend_ to."

Sharing a moment of deep searching in each other's faces. Angela felt an extreme surge of care from him. It was warm and fluttery and made her feel contentedly calm and decidedly happy. Giving a final nod, she parted her lips as his fingers offered her a small one-inch square of the tainted chocolate. What he wouldn't give to be feeding her chocolate under entirely different circumstances.

Severus waited patiently for the potion to take affect, observing Angela with extreme care. She stared back at him for a full minute, until suddenly a bemused expression overtook her face. Angela turned and broke into a run toward his office door. Just as she reached for the knob, he effectively sealed it against her leaving and chided himself internally for not having thought to do so earlier.

Angela twirled back around to him, her face giving him a scorching look of anger. Biting back a grin, he crossed the room to her.

"Let me out of here! _Now_!" Angela demanded, stomping her foot.

"And why should I do that?" Severus asked lazily.

"Because I have to go! I have to go _now_!"

"Just what is so pressing, that you find you need to rush off to it immediately, Miss Zander?"

"_He's_ waiting. I know he is! He promised in the note! Now let me out! Oh, he's _so_ incredibly dreamy and I _must_ go to him!"

As the last word slipped past her lips, her little hands came up and she shoved him hard in the chest, though he did not budge in the least for her efforts.

Angela shrieked in anger, shoving a lose curl back behind her ear and letting out an exasperated cry. "_Out _of _my_ way!"

"There's no need to scream, Miss Zander. I'll oblige your request to leave, as soon as you tell me _who_ you're going to meet."

Angela huffed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "_Duh_! Only the _handsomest_ boy in all of Hogwarts, _Eugene Dingle_."

Severus' black eyes widened in shock as he couldn't help but snicker. "You certainly have the _boy_ part correct. And he's apparently a little too heavy-handed in his use of alihotsy leaves," he said closely studying Angela's greatly dilated pupils.

His shock was quickly dissipated by a sharp kick in his shin by Angela. Letting out a soft grunt over it, he seized her wrist tightly in his hand, only to be rewarded with yet another swift and accurate kick.

"That was _most_ unnecessary!" he retorted, his own anger beginning to stir, though he continued to rationalize through the situation as best he could. "Before you go, here is a- a calming potion, for your nerves."

Holding out the strongest of the antidotes, Angela only batted his hand away in disgust. "Whatever would I need _that_ for? I'll be completely _calm _once you let me out of _here_. Must you always be so… so disagreeable?" Angela stomped again. "And nothing, I assure you, _nothing_ is touching my lips, unless it's Eugene!"

Severus inhaled sharply, fighting to remain calm. Short of hexing her, he wasn't entirely sure how to convince her to take the antidote. Angela had already been through enough recently and he didn't want to chance hurting her, even if only temporarily. And he certainly had no intentions of waiting it out, allowing the badly done potion to wear off. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a derisive snarl, thinking how he couldn't wait to get his hands on Dingle and possibly strangle the stupid, good for nothing lump of a Hufflepuff.

* * *

A/N: Yikes! Severus is stuck for the moment with a _very_ love sick Angela... Too bad she's after the wrong fellow at the moment! So... what's he going to do about it?

Thanks as always for reading and I do hope you're enjoying the story. The comments and reviews always bring the biggest smiles to me day! More coming soon... ;)


	31. Restraint

A/N: I just wanted to again say a huge **_thank you_** to all who have been following along with this story! I can't believe all the love it's been shown and it fills my heart with hundreds of those wonderful, warm little fuzzies! And also many hugs and thanks go out to _Yifrodit_ for her wonderful creativity in surprising me with several story banners, one of which that is now my avatar. It's... you guessed it - Angela and Severus, along with some purple amaranth! Take a peek at it, though the size shown on the site here doesn't near do it justice. I'd also like to kindly remind everyone that the rating of this story is indeed **M**. We may not have encountered much yet that lends to that rating, but let me indeed assure you that we soon will. :)

Now, happy reading to you...

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Restraint**

Angela struggled against his firm hold, the fingernails of her free hand scratching and clawing at the back of his as it held her wrist locked tight within it. He did not relinquish his grip though and roughly pulled her close to himself. If nothing else, he'd _force_ the potion down her throat.

"_Oww_! You're hurting me!" Angela bellowed.

"_No_, Miss Zander," he hissed between gritted teeth. "_You_ are hurting yourself by resisting _me_."

Just as Severus managed to get an arm around her waist, Angela frantically screamed. "Eugene! _Help_! He won't let me go! Come save me!"

Severus' temper had more than reached its tolerance limit for the evening and he was ready to snap. As his anger was threatening to erupt, an idea suddenly came to him. Maybe he could deal with this whole dilemma another way entirely. With his extensive knowledge in potions and in the theory behind how many of them worked, he might just be able to beat this at its own game. Since a love potion worked on the belief of a strong and falsely misguided infatuation, if he could further misguide and manipulate that belief, he could easily coax Angela into taking the antidote. And knowing just how the potion was incorrectly balanced, that wild card played heavily in his favor.

In his few moments of thought, Angela wiggled herself around and stomped her heel down on his foot, while wearing quite the triumphant look. A snarl ripped free from the back of his throat as Severus whipped her around and pinned her, unmoving and backed against his desk, all the while choosing to ignore the throb of his foot and the occasional spasm in his shin. It caught her off guard when he let go of her arm to grab the back of her neck, causing her to pause in her struggle as a fear flashed in her eyes.

"Stop fighting and _look_ at me!" he commanded in a rich, forceful tone. "There is something… something I need to explain to you." Severus swallowed and forced himself not to make a repulsive face over what he was about to say and do.

Leaning in very close to her, he spoke softly. "_I'm_ Eugene. _I _took some polyjuice potion to _look_ like, ah, Professor Snape since I know you spend so… so much time with him. I figured it would be the best way for us to spend time _alone_ together, uninterrupted."

Angela froze and stared at him hard, her eyes narrowing. Her wide eyes raked over his face then came back to rest on his dark eyes.

"_Yes_," he whispered. "_Look_ deep into my eyes. Can't you see it's really _me_, Eugene - _Eugene_ D-Dingle?"

Her head cocked to one side and hesitantly she reached out to touch his cheek. "Is it _really _you, Eugene?"

Severus slowly nodded, his mind beginning to relax over how easy that had really been. Angela gazed up at him, stupidly entranced and brought both her hands up to caress his chest. Then her face lit up and she giggled uncontrollably.

"Wow, Eugene - you look really _hot_ as Professor Snape! Who knew? Oh my gosh! You really polyjuiced yourself into him?" Angela clapped a hand over her mouth, still giggling. "But - but what if you get caught?"

Fighting the urge not to gag over just who he was to be portraying, Severus shook his head. "I don't think we'll have to worry about him for awhile. He's- _Snape's_ out, giving detentions."

Angela's hands started to climb higher and she soon laced them around his neck as best she could reach. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble… for _me_. And now we're all alone! Oh Eugene, _kiss me_!"

He was amazed at how strong and determined she could be when she desperately wanted something, as she tried like anything to pull his head down to hers so their lips could meet. For a split second, Severus had half a mind to let it happen but the repercussions of such an indiscretion could be monumental. And more than anything, the strange, unnatural look in her beautiful blue eyes told him he'd never forgive himself nor would he ever enjoy such a misguided and misplaced kiss. Despite his heavy resistance to her pull, Angela was not in any way deterred.

Rather she laughed gaily and ran her soft, warm hands along the sides of his neck. "What's the matter? Should I perhaps call you, _Professor_ instead? Maybe _Professor Dingle_? How's that? Would you like that, would you like to play a _professor_, Eugene?"

Thoroughly revolted over that heinous idea, Severus fought to retain a clear mind and amid his sheer disgust, he forced a bit of a grin. "No Angela. But, before I-I kiss you, I'd like you to take this potion."

Holding out the antidote vial once more, she eyed him with a mischievous suspicion. "What's it for?"

"It will… it will make everything feel… better, stronger between us," he lied silkily. "_Trust me_, Angela"

"Ohhh Eugene! Of course I trust you! Why ever did we wait so long for this?" Angela crooned.

Her insanely bemused smile came back. Angela pressed her body tight against his, wrapping her arms around him. Then tilting her head back, she opened her mouth expectantly. With the aid of magic, the stopper flew off the top of the vial and Severus carefully poured the strongest of the antidotes into her mouth. Keeping one hand firmly on her lower back, he waited as she swallowed. Several very tense moments passed before Angela blinked repeatedly and all at once she shuddered violently, her legs giving out from under her. Severus held her up, gently guiding her over to sit on the couch by the fireplace.

Sitting beside her, he observed a multitude of emotions wash over her face and for a split second he almost regretted ever requesting that she eat the chocolate. But this way kept her out of all possible dangers, though Severus hardly counted Eugene Dingle much of a threat. The fact that he'd so brazenly gone against the rules though and slipped a very badly brewed love potion to Angela was highly disconcerting and Severus would do everything in his power to properly punish the boy. How dare anyone mess with his Slytherins, let alone Angela Zander!

Angela let out a long sigh and shuddered again, dropping her face into her hands as her whole body began to shake. "Oh my God! That… was awful!"

Severus frowned. He'd didn't deal well with crying and felt at a complete loss as to how he could comfort her, knowing she remembered every detail of what she'd done and said while under the influence of the potion. Taking a breath, he very slowly reached out and drew her to his chest as a certain growing warmth flooded through his own person. She didn't say a word but just cried silently, huddled so close to him. He wouldn't press her to speak just yet, knowing she probably needed some time to come to terms with the eventful evening.

Severus couldn't help but half smirk at the fact that once again he found himself holding Angela in his arms. It was becoming a steady job, though _not_ necessarily one that he wanted to end anytime soon. How _did_ she manage to wind up in such a variety of odd predicaments? Was it fate that kept bringing him along to rescue her? He put no stock in such childish belief systems but then, what was it that kept forcing them upon one another? And would it ever stop? As much as he knew it should, he did not want it to. Severus felt himself growing deeper attached, by the day to Angela. Never would he have thought is possible of anyone, but Angela Zander was almost imbedded into his life now and after only two short months. Entering his waking thoughts within moments each morning, weaving herself around many parts of his daily planning and routines and sweetly haunting his dreams each night - she was always there.

Glancing at the timepiece on the mantle, his window of opportunity was fast approaching. He pushed aside his personal thoughts to best work out his plan of attack, though he would certainly tend to Angela before leaving her.

Carefully dislodging her, he sat her upright, taking her tear-streaked face in him rough hands. "I'm going… to take care of _things_. I do not want you to leave my office until I return, do you understand?"

Her wet, icy eyes blinked at him several times before she let out a very tiny 'yes.'

Standing up, he pointed his wand at the small coffee table, a large steaming mug of hot chocolate appeared. Severus summoned a short bottle of brown glass from a shelf, unscrewed its lid and dropped three drops of a thick yellow liquid into the chocolate before handing it to her.

"It's a simple calming agent. I brewed it myself," he told her reassuringly. "Now drink this and I will return shortly."

Angela's eyes flicked up to watch him for a moment and then she nodded obediently, turning to stare at the fire, gripping the black mug in her hands. Severus slowly ran his fingers through her curls and then exited his office without a look back at her. He warded the door against anyone bothering Angela as well as to keep her from leaving. Then he stealthy made use of the castle many hidden passages on his way to the humpbacked witch statue.

Finally away from Angela, he allowed the seething anger over Eugene Dingle's stunt, free from its viselike hold. The closer he got, the more vicious his fury grew. True, Severus was becoming quite possessive of her. Angela may not be his to claim for himself, but he'd be damned of _any _mere boy would lay a single finger on her in _any way_. And he certainly refused to let someone bother her with terrible and creepy bits of tactless prose or by any other annoying and harmful means.

Though try as he might, his mind could not settle on an appropriate punishment for him. And the more he thought, the more he liked the idea of simply biding his time and striking back at the boy when he least expected it. Pausing in a secret passageway between the third and first floors, Severus drew his wand to send his silver Patronus off to alert the headmaster. Silently he emerged into the corridor about twenty yards from the alcove that held the statue. Remaining hidden he listened, soon detecting the presence of several others also hidden along the corridor, none however being near the alcove.

Waiting for only a moment, Severus finally stepped forward and shot out several stunning spells in the direction of those hiding. There came three soft thumps and he knew the spells hit their targets. He lost no time in rounding on the pile of misfits, finding Dingle with two other boys from his year and also in Hufflepuff. And just like true Hufflepuffs, they certainly held to the idea of strength and loyalty in numbers.

Holding his wand above them, he softly murmured, "_Rennevate_."

Each of them came to, looking extremely shocked at how they found themselves on the floor with a menacing Professor Snape standing over them, pointing his wand.

"_Get up_," he commanded harshly.

They struggled for a minute to untangle themselves and stand. One of the boys started to stutter, attempting to ask what had happened to them but he quickly had a wand thrust in his face.

"Not a single word… from any of you" Severus snarled.

Narrowing his black eyes, he studied each of their faces in turn, before settling back on Eugene Dingle. Severus didn't bother to say the spell aloud, he simply delved into the boy's mind, pulling forth his most recent thoughts and memories in regards to Angela. By the time Severus was done, Eugene's eyes were wide in shock and he was shaking so hard, he fell into the boy on his left.

Satisfied by what he learned, Severus folded his arms and motioned with his wand for the three to step out in front of him. "I believe you all know the way to the headmaster's office, so I suggest you get moving."

The boys all muttered a feeble 'yes sir' and shuffled on ahead of him. As they passed by the statue, Severus took curious note of what was hidden there before he pointed his wand at the trail of flower petals leading to a bouquet with more chocolates tucked into the corner. With a clean _swish_ of his wand, he effectively got rid of them. In a matter of minutes, they were all standing before Dumbledore. Severus stepped forward to privately confer with him over the situation and to share the details of how terrible the whole ordeal had been for Angela.

The headmaster looked gravely stern.

"Since you are _fully_ aware of what Dingle and his friends did, I'll leave them in your capable hands for punishment, Headmaster, while I go sort out the head job they did on _my_ student," Severus stated.

"Yes, yes, of course. Miss Zander certainly should be looked after. What a shock for the poor girl. Let me know if there's anything I can help with."

Severus simply nodded but then thought it over and added, "Just make it clear to these boys, _especially_ Dingle, that they have _no_ further contact with her, of any fashion. I doubt she'll even want an apology after this!"

His black cloak billowed out behind him as he turned on his heal to exit. Returning to his office, Severus found that Angela had hardly moved. She still sat, almost entranced by the flames of the fire with the mug still quite full and held between her hands. Sitting carefully beside her, he wondered what he should possibly say now. But it was Angela who spoke first.

"You know… I've never really had an opinion one way or the other on love potions. I've heard many students complain over the years about the fact that their banned and there were some who disregarded that rule, using them anyway'" she said very softly while still staring at the fire. "Now… now I fully understand why it's a rule. You lose all self-control… it's a terrible feeling."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he rested his hand upon her back and then leaned forward to press his lips against her temple. "Finish the chocolate… and then we'll talk."

Severus couldn't help be stare at her while she sipped the hot chocolate. The green dress was very becoming on her and the top of it scooped down rather invitingly low. Now that she was of the proper mind, he was finding that he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss all her worries away. It would be so wrong to ever do such with her being a student but it would certainly feel nothing short of phenomenal. He did often wonder what her response would be to a kiss, _his_ kiss. Would she shove him away, horrified or by some small chance, would she actually welcome it? She seemed so responsive to his touch much of the time and in a positive way but Severus tried to push the idea away as he humored himself with watching her only. Once she finally finished her chocolate, she gave a tiny shiver. Gently he removed the mug from her hands and vanished it.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"I suppose so," Angela answered, as she rubbed her arms up and down, shivering again.

Fighting all of his growing urges was an increasing battle and only worked so well and for so long. Before he knew it, Severus reached out and pulled her to rest against his chest once more. Angela appeared more than content and willing over it as she slowly kicked off her heels and tucked her legs up beside herself in a most comfortable manner. Cautiously he slid his arm around her and rested it around her waist. The satiny material of her dress felt so soft on his fingers, despite the fact that it caught lightly on the rough calluses of his hand when he moved. At last Severus felt her finally relax all the tension she'd been holding in her body and again he marveled at how completely natural it felt to be in such a position with a woman, though not just _any_ woman.

After a minute of silence, Angela chuckled quietly, tilting her head up to face him. "You are _sure_ you're actually Professor Snape, right?"

His lips turned into a slight grin. "_I'm_ positive and I think I can easily prove it. I doubt anyone else knows that you tend to color potions with amaranth blooms at times… or that I took you to a hidden, magical hot spring just a few nights ago."

"That should do."

"If not, I can go on."

Angela sighed happily and snuggled in closer to him. "You're warm."

Severus closed his eyes, tightening his arm around her. "As you've mentioned before."

Then came the silence again, while they both stared at the fire, caught up in their thoughts of each other, wondering what the other was thinking. It was Severus who spoke next.

"I think you should know that, Eugene did not have entirely dishonorable intentions against you tonight. He was hoping under the influence of the potion that you just actually speak to him." Severus paused to gave a small snort of disgust. "As it was, he wasn't even man enough to wait and face you on his own. But regardless of what any of his intentions might have been, he will be punished. It was one badly done potion."

"Oh that's great. So there would have been witnesses to my lunacy?" Angela frowned. "Was there actually anything even at the statue?"

"A trail of flower petals leading to some… daisies and chocolates."

"Daisies? That's _not_ very imaginative or exciting." Angela rolled her eyes.

"What would you prefer?"

"Well, roses at the very least… and I've always been especially partial to poppies."

"Hmm."

Suddenly Angela gasped, sitting up a bit and grabbing at his hand, resting on his knee. "I'm so sorry! Look at how I scratched you!"

Taking his hand between both of hers, she tenderly caressed the thin angry red streaks on the back of his hand as his palm lay in hers.

"They're nothing. I've been through much worse than a few scratches in my time, trust me. You certainly didn't do it intentionally," he replied softly.

"I still feel horrible about it all."

Very slowly he turned his hand in her hand and wove his finger within hers. And when their eyes meet, Severus was battling the fiercest desires for her as he brought his other hand up to her neck. When his fingers gently trailed along her neck and traced across her collarbone to the other side, she closed her eyes. Enthralled, he watched the rise and fall of her chest, fully appreciating the womanly curve of her breasts. There seemed to be a force pulling them closer together. His inner voice screamed out the dangers though and in a moment's hesitation, his lips pressed instead into her forehead, then they moved down to brush the tip of her nose, before grazing softly on her cheek. Angela barely breathed, not wanting him to pull away, taking with it her chance to fully savor the moment.

His warm breath tickled her ear as he moved his lips to it. "It's quite late. You'd better go to your room, now."

Most unwilling, Angela simply nodded. Abruptly Severus stood, drawing his robes around his front as he stepped forward to retrieve the pot of floo powder. Angela slipped her feet back into her shoes and stood, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. Taking a pinch of the powder, she stepped to the fire grate.

"Sleep well, Angela."

Giving him an angelic smile, Angela then turned and disappeared into the dancing green flames. Dropping the pot to the table, Severus gripped the high mantle above the fire with both hands while bringing his head down to rest against it as well. Angela Zander was _going_ to be his undoing. It was only a matter of time now, maybe even only days.

* * *

A/N: As they say, 'all's well that ends well' and thank heavens for that in situations with love potions gone awry! Hmm... what will Severus eventually cook up to punish Dingle? But for now onto much better things... *giggles* cause you know Severus can't hold out forever! ;)

I thank you kindly for reading and for sharing your thoughts. Snapey smooches to you all!


	32. Within Temptation

**Chapter 31**

**Within Temptation**

A sleepy but chipper Angela strolled out to the common room early the next morning, black school bag on her shoulder and still basking in the warm glow of having been held close and kissed on her face in several places by Professor Snape. If anyone would've dare told her _that_ would happen, she would have thought them utterly insane. But, it _had_ happened and more than once. And despite his outright avoidance of her lips, Angela couldn't help but wonder just how much longer he could possibly keep dancing around such a temptation. It certainly appeared that she had a better chance with Professor Snape than Eugene Dingle had with her, but just how much better of a chance was it?

She herself was using all her willpower at times, not to throw herself at him. The only conclusion she kept coming back to for his restraint, was that once he crossed _that_ line, it ceased to be an issue that could go on, unacknowledged as it was at present. And while she certainly understood the strong, conflicting dilemma there would be in a student-teacher relationship of a romantic nature, it appeared to be growing almost inevitable between them. It would put them both in a very risky situation, though Angela knew she would do anything in the world keep such a relationship completely hidden and unknown to anyone should the rare chance ever come along.

Before pondering any of the unusual circumstances further, Angela was immediately pounced upon by Allison, who was dragging Brody along behind her.

"Where _were_ you last night? I didn't think you had a castle patrol or did you switch with someone? I stopped by just before eleven."

"No I didn't. I had a private lesson with Professor Snape that turned, you could say… into a near disaster."

"What happened? You blow something up in his office?" Brody snickered. "It would only serve him right, if you did."

Shooting him a nasty look, a flood of jumbled images and feelings rushed through Angela as she considered what exactly to tell her two best friends. Leading them over to a small, round study table, they all sat down. Angela took a deep breath and then proceeded to fill her friends in on what happened the night previous, of course, omitting any of the more pertinent details concerning Professor Snape in his actions toward her other than that of a 'helpful professor' nature. As the story unfolded, Brody and Allison's eyes widened as they gasped in all the right places over Eugene Dingle's actions. And by the time she was done, they both looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Who would've ever thought it possible? A quiet, unsuspecting Hufflepuff like _him_?" snorted Brody.

"Not _all that unsuspecting_, I mean really? Angela could have completely thrown herself at him and he could've taken complete and total advantage of her for it," said Allison, purely horrified.

Brody's grin lessened only slightly as he countered Allison. "Do you really think Eugene Dingle to be the type that would go _that _far? I mean, he's practically afraid of his own shadow."

Allison frowned sharply. "_Seriously_ Brody? So tell me what would you have done if some pretty girl you liked just threw herself all over you, being eager and willing? Stand there and recite something like Gamp's Laws of Transfiguration?

Brody contemplated the thought. "Ahhh…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Allison turned Angela. "So why didn't you tell us about those horrible sounding _love_ notes you were getting?"

Angela blushed. "I never really thought about it too much and I half wondered if they were just some silly joke-"

"From us?" Allison asked.

Angela nodded. "Possibly."

Brody snorted again. "Come on... we don't have _that_ twisted of a sense of humor. And from the sounds of it, I'm not sure we could dare hope to come up with such… such ghastly rhymes, _even_ as a joke."

Leaning over the table to squeeze Angela in a hug, Allison agreed. "I'm just thankful you're so fabulous at potions to have caught it hidden in your chocolate."

"That or maybe I just need to cut back in the chocolate if I can detect minute changes in it's smell," Angela smiled, giving a small shudder. "More than anything I'm grateful that Professor Snape moved our lesson to last night or… anything could have happened."

Brody looked thoughtful. "So just how pissed was Snape?"

Angela grinned broadly. "More than you could imagine."

The trio soon headed off to breakfast and by lunchtime that day, the wildest rumors were running around the school over what Eugene Dingle had attempted. Having been placed on probation, given two months detention and banned from Hogsmeade visits wasn't all that Dumbledore had done. He'd also taken a large sum of points from the three boys and they'd become very unpopular, even among their own housemates. Dingle and his accomplices kept such a low profile over the next few days that by Friday, it was commonly passed around among the first years that Professor Snape had actually killed him for merely bothering to speak to a Slytherin. They were terrified to enter their potions lesson that day and things did not go well as half the class managed to explode or melt holes in their cauldrons by not following directions. Three girls fainted and Professor Snape had to end class early to deal with the mess, only adding to his foul mood and general displeasure toward them all.

The surly mood carried on throughout the rest of his day, with him only looking forward to his lesson that evening with Angela. They'd not had any time together since the debacle of Halloween night and Severus had been most unable, even unwilling at times, to put her from his mind. More than anything he wished to take her away from the castle on another outing but fought the idea, knowing would not bode well to do such. He'd already gone too far where Angela Zander was concerned. Instead, he settled upon a very rare and advanced potion for brewing, one that he hoped she would find most interesting and enlightening in its challenge. It was most delicate and intricate in its making and he knew she'd be eager to assist him.

Angela arrived at Professor Snape's office just before at eight in the evening. Oddly, her tall, dark and handsome professor was not to be found as he didn't answer her knock at his door. She waited a full five minutes, though she knew he would have already answered had he been within his office. Angela experienced a sinking feeling in her chest along with a heavy disappointment. She decided to return to her room for the night and find something to take her mind off him while wondering why he'd not at least let her know they were no longer meeting that night.

Feeling deflated, she flopped down across her bed and stared at the ceiling for several long minutes. It was probably just as well that he'd canceled, as she was finding it harder and harder to get him out of her mind since leaving his office Tuesday evening. Angela found herself imagining for what felt like the hundredth time, what _might_ have happened, had he not asked her to leave when he did. Then her mind turned its attention to her dreams. Recently, Professor Snape had starting making nightly appearances in her dreams. And some of those dreams were down right steamy and involved so much more than kissing on the lips.

Giving a wistful sigh over her naughty thoughts, Angela rolled over and glanced up at her bureau. That's when she saw it. There perched on the edge, was a note. The handwriting on the front looked just like Professor Snape's. Jumping off her bed, she yanked it from the top and opened it with shaking hands. It was from him, asking her meet him atop the Astronomy Tower at half past eight.

Glancing at the clock, she would barely make it at a good run if she didn't bother to stop and change out of her school uniform. The tower would be cold so her fingers flew out and latched around the first cloak they touched. Halfway to the tower, as she threw it around her shoulders was when she realized she'd grabbed her thinner cloak as she had just worn it last week on a surprisingly warm day. It would have to make do against the extreme chill of being up in the high tower at night in November.

Angela's foot hit the last step as a clock struck half past the hour. Professor Snape stood not far off, in the light from several surrounding torches, strumming his fingers against his folded arms, holding an irritated look. His day had not gone well and all he wanted now was to spend some quiet time with Angela, though he was beginning to wonder if she would show up.

"Sorry sir… I just… got your note -" she rushed out between gasping to catch her breath.

"You expect to be warm in _that_?" he replied indignantly, while eyeing her warily.

Angela looked down at her flared knee-length skirt and quickly pulled her cloak closed against the cold breeze.

"I didn't want to be late by stopping to change," she offered almost apologetically.

"Well, don't complain about being cold and ask to leave early then," he shot back.

"I won't, sir. Though you could have sent the note directly to _me_ or left it on your door and _not_ in my room."

He set his jaw but said nothing. Angela dropped her head to examine the ingredients he'd laid out on the table, somewhat angry at herself for not having noticed the note right away, therefore allowing her to have had time to come properly attired for the outside setting. They were on very good terms again and she didn't want to ruin that by doing anything foolish. Stepping toward the cauldron he had set up, Angela was thankful for having run the whole way there. Thanks to that fact, she would be plenty warm for at least the time being.

Angela glanced up at him, assuming he was ready to begin but found him eyeing her with that peculiar look upon his face again. The look that told her he was trying to make an effort. She couldn't help but give him a shy smile and decided to break the ice first. There was no reason to slip back into the way things had been a few weeks ago over such a trivial matter.

"How was your day Professor?"

"Absolutely abysmal and trying," he answered curtly, not wanting to remember any of it and ruin his time with her.

"I heard about the first years," Angela said sympathetically.

He rolled his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Soft touches of Angela's gardenia scent helped him to unwind suddenly, pushing the unwanted thoughts from earlier in the day out of his mind. He wasn't going to allow it to taint their time together if he could possibly help himself.

Angela stepped closer to him and snickered. "I do promise not to melt any cauldrons, unless of course it's required for a potion."

Studying her with a serious look, he replied, "The sad thing is that you could easily do so but only on purpose, knowing what reactions most any ingredient has with another."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment," Angela laughed, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Yes, you should."

They both stared at each other for a long moment before Professor Snape began explaining the complex potion they would be working on. It was one she was not familiar with as it was rarely needed but for an unusual medical condition related to the nerves of the spine. The reason for brewing it there in the tower was due to the fact that once prepared, it needed to shimmer for two hours under a full moon to achieve its complete potency and potential.

For quite awhile, the November chill did not bother Angela in the least but as she finished slicing and separating the last of the ingredients, she realized her fingers were becoming rather numb. Carefully drying them, she flexed them as much as she could while measuring and sorting out the dry ingredients from the jars. When that was done, she listened and watched adoringly as Professor Snape went on explaining how the different properties of it all worked together under the power of the full moon. Then they started carefully adding the items to the cauldron as they followed the intricate details of order and for the constantly changing stirring patterns.

With the two of them working together, it didn't take very long to get the base potion going. They had to let it boil for a few minutes before moving on and Angela took that time to try her best to warm up her hands. Severus watched her vigorously rubbing them together and then tuck them together under her chin. He knew she had to be freezing by now and after having been sick so recently, she certainly didn't need for it to happen again. _He_ would not let it happen again, especially since it had been brought on by him. Standing still, he watched her and could think of only one way to remedy the problem. Quickly he stepped toward her while undoing the clasp of his own cloak, and pulling it off, he swung it around her shoulders, where he rehooked it just under her chin as she dropped her hands down to her side. Angela glanced up at him, her icy blue eyes keenly watching him through her long lashes and her sweet face portraying a silent surprise as the back of his warm hand brushed against the chilled skin of her chin. She was softly biting at her lower lip once again.

Severus then took hold of her small freezing hands and clasped them together between his own large, rough hands, rubbing them for a few moments. Angela stood looking directly up at him with an intense gaze now. Severus drew her hands close to his mouth and whispered a warming spell which sent a wave of luscious heat cascading down her fingertips, slowly unfolding along her arms and reaching out to wrap around the rest of her body. She gave a small shiver as the warm feeling spread throughout her. He withdrew a hand and simply touched her chin again with one long finger.

_Still_ chilly.

He wondered.

Slowly his finger ran up to her lips and softly caressed them. They were also cool under his touch. They needed to be warmed. She was _so_ close, within temptation of him. And without any regard toward the warning in the back of his mind, Severus leaned forward to place his warm lips upon hers, being no longer able to avoid them.

This time it was _not _a dream.

It was _better_.

It was _real_.

And it was wonderfully _blissful_.

* * *

A/N: So, there it is... a kiss... on the lips... initiated by _him_. Everybody happier, finally? ;D

Chocolate wands to all my wonderful readers and a butterbeer to all who have added the story to their favorites and alerts! Enjoy your day!


	33. Warming Up

A/N: To all of my many fabulous readers, I know that last chapter left you hanging and wondering just what that first real meeting of their lips would turn into. So here you are, from my heart to yours - the continuation of that intense burning moment and on what better day than Valentine's Day, here in the US as well! Be sure to share the love no matter where you live though! Enjoy the chapter! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Warming Up**

Angela's sweet lips worked against his as she pulled one hand free from his hold. He felt it immediately upon his chest but instead of pushing him away as he half feared she would, it seemed as though she were desperately clutching the fabric tighter in an effort to draw him closer. Before they both knew it, their mouths had fallen open and they began a delightfully fierce dance of probing lips and swirling tongues. It was like tasting fire and Severus suddenly couldn't get enough of her, nor she of him. Their first kiss was more wondrous a feeling than either of them ever dreamed it would be and it was as if an explosion of untamed energy was flowing between them. Encouraged on by several soft moans from Angela, his hand suddenly released her other and sought to find the small of her back, pressing her firmly to his body, yet at the same time he forced her backward toward the covered alcove behind the top of the tower steps.

Angela soon felt the stone ledge used for holding school bags digging into her hip but before she could react, Professor Snape maneuvered her around and easily lifted her up onto it. Her heart was racing out of control as she wondered how far this could possibly go between them. In many ways, she was eager to take it to the furthest point. That would never happen as she was his student, right? But then with that reasoning, he shouldn't be kissing her or holding her like this either.

Whatever the reasoning or even the lack there of, she knew she didn't want to stop it and Angela reached up to entwine her fingers in his long, shiny black hair. Oh, for how long had she been aching to do such while kissing him! His kiss was like none that she had ever experienced, his lips and tongue demanding and forceful while at the same time caressingly gentle as he thoroughly searched out her mouth with his. Angela couldn't help but moan again as his large hand slowly snaked its way up her back, stopping just under the thick mass of curls at the nape of her neck. Severus held her firmly, deepening the kiss even more, his tongue sweeping, teasing and dominating her mouth.

She felt his body pressing into her legs as her bum rested on the ledge and without hesitation she opened them, allowing him closer to her. As they continued exploring mouths, his other hand dropped to the bare skin of her knee and ever so slowly his fingers stroked her there. His touch was warm and marvelous, sending tingling sensations all throughout her body. Angela spread her legs wider and as she hitched one leg around the back of his leg, he moved completely in between them, sliding his long, lean fingers just under the fabric of her skirt that was now hitched up to her mid-thigh. There was an obvious bulge straining his pants, and soon pushing hard into her stomach as he pulled her against him completely. It caused chills of wild excitement to ripple throughout her body.

The awesome sensation of it all was too much and she broke away from their kiss to let out a short breathless pant. He placed a slightly rough hand upon her chin again, tilting her head up to search out her bright blue eyes. There in them, Severus could see the desire he secretly harbored for her shining out at him in the form of her own wants and desires. Could she possibly desire him in the same way? So far she had eagerly and willingly met him at each level. Should he move to the next to find out? Watching her heaving chest and hearing her breathless gasps clearly told him _yes_. The warning in his mind screamed _no, _but he so easily disregarded it yet again. Severus had never been so utterly tempted by a woman in his life and he knew he wanted Angela more than he'd ever wanted _any_ other woman before.

Gently he ran his hand upward and under her skirt, lightly caressing along her thigh until reaching the heat of her core. Angela gasped softly and shivered in pleasure. Hesitantly, Severus probed his fingertips against the soft satiny fabric shielding it from him as he held her gaze locked in his. She was already wet for him and that awed him, confirming for him that she wanted him, just as badly as he longed for her. Angela let out a low, lust-filled moan and grabbed his shoulder tightly with a silent expression of begging deep within her brilliant eyes. A small smile crept onto his lips as his long fingers agilely pulled at the side of her panties to advance his touch upon her hot flesh unhindered. Severus leaned closer as Angela pulled on his shoulder and once again their mouths met, locking into the provocative whirl of another dizzying long and passionate kiss.

With one finger, he nimbly stroked her inviting wetness, up and down, and then with two fingers, pressing harder and using a slow circular motion. After several moments, Angela threw back her head, gasping and panting fervidly while bracing herself with one hand on the ledge and the other back against the wall. And now Severus knew he could not stop himself, even if he needed to do so. Probably not even if someone were to appear and catch them in such a blatantly compromising position. He'd simply hex them senseless and carry on with Angela. Full well knowing just how very wrong it was, he pushed one long finger into her, realizing at the same time, she was straining to widen her legs to their furthest and arching herself in small repeated thrusts toward him. Swiftly, he inserted a second finger, feeling a heavenly tightness and wondrous warmth engulf him. Angela let out another small, lustful yelp and he skillfully began to thrust his long fingers in and out, watching the pleasure she felt from it, playing out upon her face.

"Ohhh…ohhh _Professor_," came her delightfully appealing cry to him. Angela closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the wall, enjoying the new sensations as her small fingers whitened over her tight hold of gripping the ledge.

Angela had never felt such passionate and sensuous desires raging inside herself. She knew she wanted more and that it could only come from her dear Professor Snape. Cradling one hand against the side of his face, Angela gently pulled his face to hers and they stared longingly at each other. Wanting to know him deeper, to touch him and feel him strong within her was now her only desire. Right and wrong were long gone. He leaned down to kiss her plump rosy lips again as his brilliant fingers continually danced within her, awakening new, untold pleasures and she reached for his other hand, bringing it to rest upon her chest as she slowly pulled back from his lips.

"Touch me," she whispered amorously into his ear.

Feverishly they worked together to undo her blouse buttons, allowing his expert fingers to finally touch the smooth, creamy white skin of her chest. That was not enough for either of them and he soon worked his free hand under the lacy fabric of her purple bra, tugging tenderly and pulling it aside to reveal one pert, swollen nipple, standing proudly off her perfect breast. At its sight, he rubbed his calloused thumb over and over it, making sure it was hardened to its utmost before he firmly squeezed her breast. Severus groaned deeply, eager to take it between his teeth, desperate to devour it in all its rosy glory. For how long had these beauties been teasing and tempting him? And now they were to be his. He dipped his mouth down, running his warm lips against it, then he flicked out his tongue across it before latching on lightly with his teeth and teasing her nipple with very tip of his tongue. Severus felt her squirming and heard her squeal most delightedly over his careful ministrations from his caressing fingers and attentive mouth.

Angela's hands wound their way back into his long hair, pulling and tugging at it, while holding him closer still as he started sucking on her marvelous taunt bud. He continued on for a while before he nuzzled the silky soft skin between her breasts with his nose, running his tongue up and down and then he went right to work on releasing and teasing her other breast in the very same manner. Angela was almost breathless in her panting and moans. After several highly delirious minutes of sheer pleasure, Severus then pulled back, while at the same time withdrawing his fingers from deep inside her and sliding her panties back into place.

Angela whimpered in disappointment at his sudden abandonment. "Ahhhh… _no_! More please! _Please_!"

"More what?" he teased her, cocking an eyebrow as the corner of his lip twitched.

"More of _you_, Professor."

Her tone was begging and Severus could not deny her anymore than he could deny himself. He _had_ to have her and he _would_ have her. Quickly, he undid the buttons of his trousers, pushed them down several inches and removed his throbbing manhood that had long been straining for release.

Her eyes widened at the very sight and size of it as she leaned back against the wall, ready for him. Or at least she hoped she was ready for him. This was _it_. It would be her first and while she knew it could be painful, she would try hard to focus past that and only on the pleasure aspect. Angela had continually dreamed about this very moment and had wanted this for so long.

Momentarily, he confused her as he firmly pressed her legs back together but then with both hands, he grasped the sides of her purple satin panties, tugging to work them past her bottom and finally yanked them down, letting them dangle from one foot. Angela did not wait for him to spread her legs again as she eagerly did so on her own, her heart racing out of control. A wealth of emotions was brimming over inside her, ranging from anticipation and lust mingled with a small real fear to just plain nervousness.

Severus leaned down and kissed her deliciously slow while his strong fingers entered her once more. Closing her eyes, she sighed serenely, relaxing into the glorious feelings that were building in her like never before. Angela moaned hard into the long kiss as his fingers worked their amazing magic once again. Soon she felt him withdraw and his hands moved to grip either side of her bare hips just under her skirt's waistband.

Then she felt it, her precious Professor's rock hard cock was slowly and steadily pushing into her. She drew a sharp breath, reached out and braced herself by holding him, one hand on the bare skin of his waist, the other clutching his shoulder. As his hands worked back around to her bare bottom, he expertly lifted her up off the ledge slightly, gave one sudden thrust forward with a low grunt and was completely sheathed inside her. She was no longer a girl, he had just made her a woman as he broke through the thin barrier that safe-guarded her innocence. It brought a moment of sharp, temporary pain and she winced while letting out a distressed squeal, digging her nails deeply into his hip.

Severus paused a moment, looking concerned and realizing what he'd just done. The fact that she might still be a virgin had never once entered his mind before. He didn't know why, as she was _not_ that type of girl, a fact he'd been reminded of several times. He just honestly never expected her to still be one, but if he'd properly thought it through at all, he surely would not have rushed his entry. But despite the fact that he had caused her some pain, he proudly relished the idea of being her very first and only lover. Severus searched her icy blue eyes feeling remorseful for causing her any discomfort but also wondering if he could proceed further yet. He didn't want to hurt her but he just had to have her.

"Are you alright, Miss Zander?" he asked in that deep, soft voice that was so gentle and caring. "I didn't realize that you were a-"

"I'm… fine. Give me a minute," she whispered. "There's just never been anyone I wanted… I wanted to give myself to before but you… and I- I trust you." she panted, answering his unfinished question.

"Do you still want more?" he asked smoothly at her ear, all the while feeling elated that she chose to willing give herself to him for her very first time and was deeply touched that she trusted him so.

Angela's eyes gleamed at him. "Ohhh _yes_, most definitely Professor. I want _you_."

They stared into each others eyes for a long, unguarded and searching moment. Severus could see it and feel it - Angela felt completely safe with him and she totally trusted him. For some unknown reason, she _always _had. And slowly over time, he had begun to feel at ease with her, trusting her in ways he never imagined ever trusting anyone, allowing her closer then he'd ever allowed anyone before.

"I'll be gentle… _Angela_," he said in a rich, deliciously deep voice that threatened to make her melt completely away.

At that, Severus kissed her lips very softly as he slowly began to thrust repeatedly in and out of her. She gasped and winced slightly as the pain continued on a bit again but he fought his best to stay in complete control, being very gentle with her as he promised, while taking his time. It wasn't long before Angela was passing into a lustful frenzy of sweet moans and breathless panting. She gripped his waist as he continued his steady pace but when she slid one hand behind to grasp his bare ass, he increased his speed, letting out several deep groans of pleasure himself. He'd never felt such a wonderful tightness that being within her provided him. It was exquisite and he knew he would not last long, especially not after he noticed how his urgent thrusting was making her perfect breasts sway and bounce around. Angela's hand traveled down his thigh and gave a deft nudge to the top of his trousers which promptly dropped to round his ankles. Then she pulled against him, meeting his thrusts with an impressive and determined dedication as she wrapped her legs around his thighs, squeezing him tighter to herself.

That was the final push for him. He withdrew almost completely, grabbed her still exposed breast, massaging it firmly in his hand and pinching her nipple hard while pounding repeatedly back into her tight grip. Severus had a deep yearning to give her every possible feeling of passionate release that he could manage to summon for her first time. Never had he felt the need to insure the ultimate satisfaction of a woman before himself. But he wanted Angela to fully experience it, to know the fiery and sensual freedom of absolute indulgence. His diligence paid off as her climax came swift, shocking and strong as she shook wildly, pulsating around him as he was buried deep within her and drawing forth his own coveted and needful release. Angela let out an enraptured scream followed by several long gasping moans while he sought to bury his head into her neck, kissing and nipping it lightly, as a few very satisfied sounding grunts hissed out, escaping his own lips as he emptied himself into her.

While the wild tide of ecstasy ebbed and slowly retreated, they held onto each other, with him still firmly lodged inside her. Both were sweating heavily despite the solid November coldness. As their breathing slowed and calmed, he pulled back somewhat to study her beautiful face as she stared dreamily into his black eyes. He had been almost afraid of what he might find but there was no trace of regret or remorse, rather only a happy, blissful disbelief at the thrilling and enthralling sharing of mutual desire they had just exchanged with one another. Reluctantly, he finally pulled out and helped her slide down off the ledge as she smiled serenely at him. Angela reached up to tuck a few stray black hairs out of his gleaming eyes. Severus continued to hold her close to himself in a heavily contented embrace, very much unready for it all to end just yet.

What was this unknown feeling stirring deep within him? It was not the normal desire to leave immediately afterwards as he'd always done with every other woman in the past. But then, those had also been a few nameless women used to fill an empty, hollow ache, never someone he actually knew and cared for in some way. He'd never felt anything quite like this before, never the need to remain entwined and touching and Severus quickly realized he _wanted_ her there in _his_ arms, as _his_ Angela and as his very own dark-haired, tempting angel. He craved more than just a mere, meaningless encounter for the first time in his life and it scared him in many ways, just as much as it thrilled him.

Angela bit her lip for a moment before letting out a small, shaky and breathless giggle, "That… that was _amazing_. And… and, I'm not cold now."

"Yes. _Yes_ it was." He nodded in total agreement to her sentiment, feeling still rather breathless himself. "And I should _certainly_ hope not," Severus snorted lightly as he gave her bare, smooth bottom a sharp squeeze before capturing her mouth most possessively in his again.

When they slowly broke apart from the passionate kiss, Angela was still beaming up at him as she placed her hands upon his chest, tenderly rubbing up and down. Severus responded by running the back of his hand caressingly down her cheek while leaning down to softly kiss her sweet rosy lips again, entirely unsure of what should now follow between them. It had just been the most tantalizing experience of _his_ life and obviously, _hers_ as well, but it would certainly only serve to highly complicate matters now… _for the both of them._

* * *

A/N: Ahhh... *long happy sigh of pure bliss* Finally... did you expect that to be coming? Of course, it _was_ inevitable, you know! Severus and Angela could only dance around their desires for so long! So...Thoughts? Comments? Wistful longings? Carnal cravings? LOL :D I can see just how many of you are reading this, so please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!


	34. Now or Never

**Chapter 33**

**Now or Never**

They both started to fix, button and readjust their clothing in silence. It wasn't long before Severus suddenly felt the gravity of what he'd just done weighing in on him now. Though he'd enjoyed Angela more than anyone ever before in his life, it left him feeling exposed and open to many possible unwelcomed troubles and threats. If someone, really _anyone_ found out that he had ravished a student, and a virgin no less, it could ruin and discredit him completely, consensual though it was with her and with her being of age. And although he trusted Angela almost implicitly, a raw fear was emerging to the forefront of his mind.

Severus didn't believe that he should take _any_ chances, for _her_ and _his_ own sakes. Severus felt sure that she had wanted him as much as he had wanted her, but what if tomorrow she suddenly regretted it all? What if Angela suddenly felt that he had forced himself on her? Would she tell someone? How would they continue to function in any kind of proper student and teacher relationship with this hanging around them? They had become undeniably close and had been flirting incessantly, but it had now gone too far. _Way_ too far. And he wouldn't deny that fact. He'd just made love to a student! And Severus also knew he desperately wanted her again already but he _had _to see past that aspect. What had happened between them involved them both but Severus had to consider that Angela's emotions and wellbeing were greater than his own.

Angela definitely meant something to him. She was special, unique and very important to him, more than anyone else. He wasn't entirely sure how that had come about but it had, and he felt it was his job to protect her. Severus _wanted _to protect her. He'd been doing so for the past two months. Though he instantly realized his one glaring error now. He had failed in protecting her from _himself_. He'd gotten far too attached to her, and for many reasons he did not regret allowing that to happen. Angela Zander had filled a void in his life Severus had not even dared to acknowledge before now. But it all stood, rooted on very dangerous ground. That left him with one conclusion and though he did not condone doing so, it would be his only option - Angela would have to forget what they had so wonderfully shared between them tonight. He could not change anything else in the past but tonight and what was shared between them needed to be forgotten. Severus hated the idea but he knew it was what he needed to do.

Looking down into her shining eyes again, a heavy sadness pooled within his soul. It was extraordinary to think that they had just made love. This kind of thing didn't happen to him of all people, to Lucius Malfoy yes, but not to _him_, Severus Snape. And now he would have to Obliviate her because of the positions they were in and he would never get the chance to hold her again in his arms and hear her so sweetly moaning as their bodies joined as one. Severus would continue to protect Angela, no matter what happened, and most especially from himself. Briefly, he closed his dark eyes and inhaled her sweet, tantalizing scent. Would life always be so cruel and unforgiving to him, he wondered bitterly?

Pulling her tight against himself, he gently cupped her face in his hands, staring hard into her beautiful icy blue eyes. Then with all the tenderness he could summon from within, he kissed her, long and passionately, enjoying one last time the feeling of Angela in his arms and her sweet touch as she was wrapped around him. How wonderful it felt to posses her mouth and hear her sweet, soft moans of pleasure. And at the same time it cut through him like a sword, piercing deep into his heart as it felt like saying goodbye forever. It was all for the best, he reminded himself over and over. It was for _Angela_. She was young and far too pretty to actually settle for someone like him anyway, though the thought of her with anyone now but him completely angered Severus. He didn't want her to be with anyone else. _Only him_. Yet, she couldn't be his and he knew it, despite how strongly he wanted her.

When they finally parted lips, Angela snuggled up to his chest and hugged him tightly, letting out a deeply contented sigh and he allowed it for a brief minute, then he stepped back and held her away at arms length.

She looked questioningly at him. "Professor Snape?"

"I don't want to do this," he whispered hoarsely.

"Do what?" she asked in a scared hush, alarm washing across her lovely face.

He slowly pulled out his wand and a heavy fear suddenly rushing in around Angela, pressing tight against her from all sides. She knew he would _never_ hurt her, not ever, in _any_ way. Angela _trusted _him. He just wouldn't do such a thing. She felt shaky though as her wide eyes searched out his meaning and suddenly Angela comprehended his thought. There could only be one thing he would possibly do to her. Struggling like mad, she tried to pull her own thoughts together and think rationally as a horrid feeling filled her stomach.

"You're- you're going to Obliviate me, make me forget? _Why_?" she demanded.

Severus just stared down at her. His dark eyes were sad and fiery at the same time. Was he now angry? Angry at her? Angry over what they had done? Another terrible thought sprang up out of nowhere. Angela felt like she would be sick for a long moment as it washed through her.

"Did you not enj- Was I not any good? I- I…it was only my first…" her voice trailed off, sounding stunned and looking deeply hurt. Closing her eyes, she dropped her head down, still shaking and unable to face him, not at all wanting to hear his answer.

Severus stood silently, torn over what to do or say to her, as his own thoughts were half-disjointed. It felt as if his insides were knotting together and viciously fighting against him and his decision. This wasn't what he _wanted_ by any means but it was what he _needed _to do. And even knowing that fact didn't help at all. Despite what he had decided, he still felt he owed her a full explanation and he would give her one. She would not remember it, but in some way, if it would hopefully ease his torn and troubled conscience by just the smallest fraction, he would do so. He was not an entirely heartless and despicable man, though he felt dangerously close to being so.

Finally, he reached over and with one long finger Severus gently tilted her head back up. Her eyes remained closed and he could see she was desperately fighting tears as her sweet rosy lips trembled. He never hated himself more then he did at that very moment.

He spoke softly. "Look at me, Angela."

Angela took a deep breath and slowly her eyes fluttered open, letting a single tear slip down each cheek. After gently wiping them away, he slid his hands along her cheeks and cupped her face again.

"You were, as you said '_amazing'_ for your first time. And I will carry the memory for _both_ of us, but this is the best and only way to protect you and me from anyone finding out. It is most certainly _not_ because I didn't enjoy this with you. Believe me, Angela, when I say it was… wonderful. Actually, one of the most wonderful experiences of my life. Do you understand that?"

As Severus closely watched her face, a small part of him couldn't believe he had just admitted that to her but a larger, stronger part of him wanted her to know it and even wished she could remember it. With another deep breath, she slowly nodded. Oh how it hurt him to see the sadness in her gorgeous eyes. Sadness _he_ had put there. This wasn't a memory that he had any right taking from her, not her first time. Maybe he was despicable but there was just no other way around it that he could see. Severus felt utterly wretched. Without warning, she threw her arms up around his neck and crushed herself to him. Straining to reach his ear by pushing to the very tips of her toes, she ever so sweetly kissed his cheek. Severus could feel her heart pounding rapidly and just as forcefully as his own was.

"Thank you for tonight," Angela whispered. "Even if I won't remember, there isn't anyone else I'd rather my first time to have been with but you and I want you to know that. You've been in my thoughts and dreams for a long time."

It all sort of rushed out and then she stepped back, clasping her hands together and looking very nervous, yet with that definite sadness still heavy within her eyes. Severus couldn't believe what she'd just said to him. She _wanted_ it to be _him_? He felt his heart rip in two and shatter into pieces over it but he knew it had to be now or never. He raised his wand, closed his eyes and whispered the spell bitterly, while concentrating on the moment she needed to forget from - just before the start of his lips meeting hers.

Angela blinked and looked around, confused. She stepped over to the cauldron and picked up a vial, closely examining it while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Professor, did you say something? I didn't miss a step in the potion, did I?" Angela gave a quirky smile.

"No." He paused and turned away, looking up at the full moon while trying quickly to collect his thoughts and switch gears entirely. "But it's really done now except for letting it shimmer in the moonlight for two hours. Why don't you go ahead and turn in for the night? I'll finish cleaning up and watch it."

He tried to make his voice sound as dispassionate as possible toward her but with all the intense feelings bubbling about inside him, it was an extreme challenge. '_It was for the best' _he keep repeating to himself.

"Are you certain?" she asked stepping closer toward him while glancing down into the cauldron.

"Yes," he hissed, feeling overwhelmed by her nearness.

"It's just that you told me not to ask to leave earl-"

"I _know_ what I said! You _don't_ need to remind me. _You_ however, do not need to end up sick again, due to your lack of proper attire on a cold night like this."

Angela stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Yes, sir. Well, goodnight then, Professor. I'll see you tomorrow."

He just swiftly nodded back at her before turning his attention to the potion. Severus clenched a tight fist behind his back at hearing her say '_Professor_' and he knew it would be a struggle to keep his thoughts checked and locked into place whenever she did so from now on, after having heard the way she'd moaned it out so enticingly while he was making love to her.

Angela's feet hit the first step when she suddenly remembered she was still wearing his cloak and briefly she debated keeping it until tomorrow. But her small hands fumbled with the clasp and silently she strode back over to him. In his distraction, he didn't notice her coming toward him. Watching him, she saw his face held a very deep and grieved look upon it and his eyes were closed.

"Professor Snape?" came her sweet voice.

He snapped his head back up in what appeared to be shock but lacking his normal annoyance over his thoughts being interrupted. Without speaking, she simply offered him back his cloak. Momentarily he looked confused before softly addressing her.

"Keep it until tomorrow. It's a long walk back through the drafty castle to your room."

Angela, touched over his concern for her, quietly chuckled, "Oh I'll manage just fine sir. The last thing I need is to trip over it and fracture another ankle, you know."

He said nothing but raised an eyebrow, giving a small smirk and taking it from her. Angela headed back to the stairs, soon disappearing down them. Severus waited and listened over his pounding heart until he heard the tower door shutting at the bottom. Then he dropped down against the closest parapet, threw down his wand. Severus rested his head in his hands, the cloak bunched up in his lap. It was still warm from Angela's body having been wrapped in it and though she wore it for only a little while, it had gathered her rich, sweet scent within it. He buried his face into the fabric, inhaling deeply. What the hell had he just done? How was he ever going to live with himself now? And more importantly, without the chance of having her in his life like that ever again?

* * *

A/N: Poor Angela, poor Severus... both now in quite the predicament with Severus taking control and doing what he feels is the _only_ thing he can do. O.O Now what happens? Bit of a sobering chapter but thanks for reading! ;)


	35. A Slytherin Approach

**Chapter 34**

**A Slytherin Approach**

Angela rolled over and stretched, letting out a tiny giggle. There was absolutely _no_ denying the soreness she felt now, mostly centered between her thighs. Already being the middle of the night, she knew she'd never get any sleep at this rate between her racing mind and the mild discomfort plaguing her. With another giggle, she threw back her green comforter and slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed. The fire was still burning strong and provided adequate lighting as Angela pulled her small black potions trunk off the shelf. Settling on the thick woven rug before the hearth, she carefully lifted out several different vials, one at a time until she found what she was seeking. Unstoppering it and first giving it the customary smell, Angela tossed her head back, downing the thick, violet colored pain liquid in one gulp.

Closing her eyes, she rolled the smooth glass vial between her fingers, thinking and considering. Reaching up to her nightstand, she grasped her wand and tapped the vial, effectively cleaning it, before placing it with the other empty ones. Then her blue eyes fell upon another vial within the trunk. For some time, she stared unblinkingly at the pearly while liquid, left over from the previous weekend of brewing. Her jumbled thoughts swirled into one collective and cohesive form. Very deliberately, her shaking hand reached in to lift out the vial and in the silence of her room, the tiny tinkling of glass upon glass seemed to echo off the walls. Angela shivered.

Palming the vial, she stared off into the dancing flames for a while. She'd never taken this particular potion before and it was only by mere chance that she even had it on hand as being extra. Never had she thought _she_ would be the one to use it though, but after the events of just a few short hours ago, Angela knew it was most prudent and sensible to take it without delay. And again, despite her anxious feelings, another giggle sounded from her.

How she had possibly managed it, she still didn't rightly know and the utter disbelief at what she had pulled off, lapped around her head once more. She'd only had a brief second to make her choice over the matter once she realized his intent to Obliviate her. Angela could either be totally upfront with him about it and risk losing any possible chances with him again or she could play along and act as though it had worked, in the hopes that they could once again reach that point. Angela honestly didn't know if she could face the extreme anger he might have over her little secret so she'd chosen the latter.

When she'd returned to her room afterwards, Angela practically exploded through the door and launched onto her bed. Never until that moment had she ever truly appreciated the benefit of being Head Girl, entitling her to her own room. After jumping up and gleefully leaping about a few times on her bed in wild excitement, she collapsed back onto her pillows, sighing in wonder. Her dear Professor Snape had just made love to her and it had been a mind-blowing first time experience. And Angela was determined to repeat the experience with him again, blessing the fact that_ nobody _outside of a few family members knew that Obliviate did not work on her. They had given up years ago, trying to figure out why and just chalked it up to being an unusual and quirky resistance that she had. Angela never really cared about it, one way or the other because it never seemed to help or hinder anything in her life. _Until now_. _Now_, she planned to make full use of her secret and work it to her own advantage. The only problem was in _how_.

Angela lay there for hours, too excited to sleep, with her mind continually going over every detail of what they had done and how wonderfully pleasurable it had been. Angela felt so tingly and elated each time she remembered his warm tender touch on her skin while sighing in complete delight at the thought of how it felt when he entered her. It all brought a solid blush to her cheeks and a vivid heat to her core. In some ways, she wasn't entirely sure how she would be able to look him in the eye, let alone face him the next time she saw him. At other moments, Angela didn't know if she would be able to restrain from throwing herself at him. What would be most interesting to watch is how Professor Snape would act around her now.

Then the anger surged again as she looked down at the vial, wishing she could just ask him instead of chancing it all to a potion. Of course, it had been so sudden and unexpected, Angela had no idea as to whether or not Professor Snape had used any sort of contraceptive charm. They were somewhat tricky from her understanding but she knew he was certainly more than capable. A highly amusing thought floated around her mind but only for a split second as the idea of carrying her dear professor's child caused Angela to shudder violently. She couldn't uncork the top and down the potion fast enough, this time not even bothering to smell it, for she trusted her own brews, especially recent ones. And Maddie had been right, the underlying taste was quite bitter but the spearmint greatly helped to curb it.

Once her black potions trunk was back on its shelf, she magicked another log onto the fire while glimpsing the amaranth blooms she'd hung from the mantle to dry. In the wild week that had passed, Angela had completely forgotten about her special gift of thanks she was going to make for Professor Snape. Snuggling down under her covers, and giving a small yawn, she realized she had even more reason to thank him now. Curling up on her side, Angela's mind drifted back to her professor and their evening. From observing his actions after he believed he'd successfully Obliviated her, he honestly appeared sad and upset, almost visibly shaken to have done so to her. And from what he'd explained to her, he'd done it more over the fear of anyone finding out than for any other reason. The anger seethed forward again at the thought of him not feeling he could trust her to discreet secrecy in such a serious matter that so intimately involved the both of them.

Well, at least she did have one thing she was now completely sure of, and that was the fact that Professor Snape was most definitely interested in her on much more than just a student-teacher level. Angela did feel as though he truly wanted her but was stopping himself for one main reason. Professor Snape was fearful of the reaction of those that might find out. Putting everything together from the past few weeks of their growing interactions, as well as tonight, and judging from his expressions, words and actions, he also appeared to care about her for more than just sex.

Though it angered her that he'd chosen to Obliviate her, he did have valid reasons for it. He was a Slytherin to the core and did not like to take unplanned risks. But so was she, a fact that maybe he'd even forgotten. Angela began to ponder a new thought. She wondered if he'd had past lovers for any length of time. She'd never known for Professor Snape to have been in any sort relationship with a woman at all, though the likelihood of him making it public knowledge in any way didn't seem plausible for him. He was a very controlled and closely guarded man, highly private and methodical in his ways. And in that, she suspected she may have her answer. He didn't go looking for love and relationships. Those things would disrupt his carefully planned and meticulously guarded life. Angela couldn't help but smile as she now vowed to somewhat disrupt those plans and entwine her life with his.

Angela would most certainly figure out how to manipulate the situation to her advantage and see how long it would take to him to realize she certainly would never tell anyone their secret. She certainly had several more theories to test now in regards to him and finding out how he truly felt about her. More than anything, that's what she wanted to know. Was this just going to be a one-time fling between them? Or could it, _would it_ grow into something more? Something genuine and real? Something like... _Love_? Angela knew she was willing to give into any of those possibilities, well, with the exception of it only being a one-time fling. Despite whatever else might come, she absolutely wanted more than that. He was not _that_ much older than her. Could it work between them, if she could get him to give it a real chance? But what would that take to do?

As her anger cooled again, Angela drifted off to sleep, smirking to herself at what Allison or Brody would have to say, dare she ever tell them. She hoped the day would come when she could finally confide in them but until many factors fell into place, it was never ever going to be an option. Angela respected him and would never sacrifice Professor Snape's career or his trust on the whim of telling her friends even only a whisper of the tiniest detail.

Breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning was all but a riot. The four house tables were buzzing with activity and the chatter of the first quidditch match of the season. It was Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Allison was more than convinced that her team would pummel them flat across the field while also hinting at a little extra flare for Angela's direct benefit. A large mischievous twinkle sparkled in her eyes at that and Angela strongly suspected it had to do with Crispin Ellis, the Ravenclaw captain. Not wanting to be in the _know_ for obvious reasons this time, Angela held up her hand to stop the conversation where it was. Brody and Allison exchanged a knowing smirk and Allison left to round up her team.

Angela sat there with Brody, trying her hardest not to get caught up in staring at Professor Snape the entire time. Especially as she figured it wouldn't take long for a stupidly dazed and enchanted look to overtake her features as he looked extra tall, dark and handsome at the moment. While he talked with the headmaster, Angela prudently studied him. There was something about him that seemed changed, even if only slightly and in a way that only _she_ would ever bother to notice. Was he actually looking somewhat more relaxed than usual or was he wrapped tighter than ever in tension? Angela honestly couldn't decide. Maybe it was a mix of both because of their heated explosion the night before. Part of him relaxed from the desires that were given into while he was also tensed more than normal over the stress he'd burdened himself with afterwards from his guilty feelings.

Unexpectedly Professor Snape shifted around, bringing his dark eyes to cross paths with her. Angela's first instinct told her to freeze and duck her head down but she shoved that aside, determined to not act the swooning, foolish schoolgirl despite feeling as such. Instead she pulled herself together and met his gaze with her usual, charming smile that was reserved for him alone and it betrayed nothing out of the ordinary. At first his face held a blank look before it shifted to a knowing recognition and he gave her the smallest of acknowledging looks that brought the corner of his lip up as he nodded in return. When he looked away though, she let out a sharp pent-up breath. The first testing moment had passed and she had managed to hold herself together. The rest could only get easier from here on out, or at least she hoped.

The next hurdle presented itself at the start of the quidditch match. Brody, wanting to secure the best seats for maximum game viewing purposes, led her past the traditional student stands and up into on of the higher spectator boxes. The view was indeed spectacular from there and she stared out over the vast grounds while he pulled her along by her hand to the last two seats of the front row.

"Oh bugger, now that's a drop!" exclaimed Angela, leaning forward to look straight down, shivering from the cold crosswinds at that height.

Brody seemed momentarily concerned and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

Angela snickered. "Not so much with some hot chocolate in hand."

Heaving a loud sigh, he shook his head. "I'll get ya some. Just _don't_ give my seat away."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Though to herself she added, '_Unless__ Professor Snape showed up…._'

Angela settled herself onto the bench, noting how it did little for her soreness since the pain potion was starting to wear off. Cocking her head to the side, she pulled off a glove to run her fingers through her wind-tousled curls. The sun was shining bright and despite it was cold, it was a beautiful day. Nothing could ruin her great mood. For a long moment, Angela tilted her head up to the sun and closed her eyes. She just couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to her and Professor Snape's passionate encounter. Angela started thinking back to how wonderful it had felt having her breasts teased by her professor's hot mouth. The blush to her cheeks was unstoppable as was the tiny mischievous giggle issuing forth from her over it as ripple of pleasurable shivers overwhelmed her. Angela inhaled deeply, clearly reliving the moment as she could smell the enticing and familiar scent of her professor when a sharp jolt upon her back knocked her out of her blissful reverie.

When she whirled around to blaze eyes at the offending culprit, she locked eyes with none other than Professor Snape himself, seated directly behind her. She wasn't just imagining his smell in her mind, it was actually right there, all around her. Or at least she was the one person capable of picking it out of a crowd. His lips were tightly pursed as though he were fighting the urge to speak to her.

Instead he turned to growl the second year next to him, leveling the boy in seconds. "If you think you're going to sit this match with your elbow digging at my side and your knee so rudely in Miss Zander's back, I'll send you off to detention straight away."

The boy jerked upright, wide-eyed and backed away while trying to look very small, tripping down the stairs in his hasty retreat as they both watched him go.

With a bewitching smile she turned back to him. "Thank you, Professor."

Professor Snape merely nodded, a small smirk in place as his black eyes burned into hers. Angela felt like she would melt right into his gaze when Brody returned, interrupting it. He held out a large, steaming cup of chocolate to her with a coffee for himself. Angela forced her focus forward, willing herself to hold the hot beverage with all care and gentleness. It would not spill down her front like the ice cream. It would _not _spill. She _refused_ to repeat that incident. That blasted ice cream had been freezing, but regardless of the cold weather, she did not relish the idea of piping hot chocolate attacking her breasts in the same manner. Now on the other hand, Professor Snape attacking them… her mind dropped into the memory once more and she could not entirely hide the wicked giggle from behind her cup.

Brody eyed her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Oh... nothing." Angela's amused eyes shifted all around on the field below.

"Which more appropriately translates into, _Oh Brody, you just wouldn't understand_. _It's a girl thing_." He finished in a false, high voice.

Angela completely cracked up, knowing how much he detested being told that by her and Allison all the time. "Yeah, pretty much_. _It is a… a girl thing. _Totally,_ a girl thing."

Rolling his eyes, he snorted. "Want me to go halt the match and fetch Allison so you two can have a meeting over it?"

"Could you, please?" Angela teased, while trying to bat her lashes and keep from laughing at him.

Feeling a soft push against her back once again, Angela knew without turning around, that this time it was Professor Snape's knee. Understanding that the benches were rather close and that he had long legs, she didn't know if it was intentional or not, but nevertheless, he'd made his presence known to her. As if she could honestly forget he sat behind her, hearing every word, and possibly watching her every moment. Bringing her cup up for a sip, she hid her sly smile behind it. It appeared that he was going to act as though nothing happened between them and maybe their flirting around each other would continue on just as it had been for the past two months. In fact, that's what he'd have to do, for her not to think anything out of the ordinary was going on.

It proved an awesome match, even for someone like Angela who didn't take much interest in the sport. There was plenty of cheering, jumping and screaming going on all throughout with Professor Snape sharply reminding Brody on more than one occasion that he was in the company of a lady and needed to watch his foul language. The absolute best moment came near the end when the two seekers flew in circles, directly overhead of their box. Everyone twisted and turned to watch and Angela herself leaned back, shielding the sun with her hand and realizing she was all but resting her head on Professor Snape's knee. Taking a long, deep breath, Angela silently prayed that the little golden snitch would continue to spiral on, just above them, while also blessing the fact that the entire crowd was looking straight up, so that no one could pay attention to her head arching further into his lap by the moment. If she could kiss that little snitch, she most certainly would. Really, what better way than to torture Professor Snape after his decision to Obliviate her than by taking advantage of the opportunity she presently had?

Finally, it looked as though one of the seekers was making headway to catch the snitch but it was not the Slytherin seeker. There came a collective groan from a large part of the crowd while Professor Snape himself utterly a low obscenity under his breath. Angela, being so attuned to his voice, turned to raise a brow at him with a mocking scold on her face. He gave a mildly guilty shrug of his shoulders as the crowd started screaming and Brody grabbed Angela by the front of her cloak pulling her to her feet like everyone else.

"Did you see _that_? What fabulous play on interference by McGrubb! He hit that bludger all the way into the Ravenclaw seeker's broom. Knocked him clean off!"

"Umm, yeah. Wonderful… ahh, maneuver there." Angela guessed, hoping that was the appropriate response.

Without meaning to, she glanced back toward her professor. He gave an affirmative nod to her questioning look, assuring her, she'd spoken correctly, though he soon stared on past her, glaring in Brody's direction. Two minutes later, the game ended with Slytherin victorious by one hundred and eighty points. While most of the crowd cheered and screamed, the Slytherin team took a victory lap on their brooms, flying in close formation, just above the crowd. As they neared the center field to dismount, everyone's attention turned to stare at the seemingly wild bludgers that were doing their best to slam themselves into Ellis as he walked off the field, once again defeated. Brody yanked Angela into a tight squeeze before lifting her in the air for a spin.

"And how's that for a perfect finish?" he shouted excitedly, inclining his head to the frantic Crispin Ellis.

Angela squealed but not exactly in excitement as she thought the edge of the box was suddenly much too close, should he drop her. She fought to free herself from his grasp.

"Ahh! Put me down Brody!"

Being so caught up in his excitement and celebrating, Brody didn't hear her repeated, frantic pleas. What stopped him was the wand aimed in his face.

The low clearing of Professor Snape's throat caused Brody to freeze, his face clearly showing his disapproval as he quietly spoke. "Harper, I do believe Miss Zander asked you to put her _down_. _Now_."

Brody dropped her so quickly that Angela wobbled sharply when her feet made contact with the flooring. Professor Snape steadied her with a quick hand to her upper arm though he backed away the moment she was standing still. For once Brody appeared little fazed by Professor Snape's treatment or maybe he was just used to it by now. Staring back at his head of House for a moment, he simply walked on past him, making no comment. Turning around, Brody silently motioned for Angela to follow him. She'd been watching the odd expression on her professor's face, trying to puzzle out his reaction to Brody. Slowly, she proceeded to follow her friend. Professor Snape never meet her questioning look and when Angela reached the steps, Brody grabbed her hand, pulling at her in an effort to get down out of the spectators box as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on, Ang! Hurry it along!" coaxed Brody, feeling her resistance. "Or do I have to carry you?" he asked in a whisper, turning to flash her a wicked grin. "Snape would surely have my head for that. Really, what is that old git's problem?"

"Professor Snape is _not_ old," Angela briskly retorted. "And it was _scary_, being lifted up like that so near the edge."

Brody snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure it might actual put him out for a bit if his star potions student was injured. Who would do all his dirty work for him?"

Angela was taken aback by that. "It would put _any_ teacher out, a student getting hurt… and I certainly _don't_ do his dirty work for him."

"No, I guess you don't, he's far to anal and bigheaded to let someone take credit for such."

"_Brody Harper_, since when do you have such an issue with him?"

"Since as long as he's so clearly had an issue with me. Mostly from the beginning of this year, it seems. Who cares though? Now, let's get moving."

Angela paused to consider Brody's comment as he jumped the last flight of steps to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she looked out across the field, not wanting to actually cross any length of it. Several others pushed past the two of them in their hurry back to the castle and Angela wanted nothing more than to do the same. Not that she wasn't completely thrilled over Slytherin's victory but it was a lot of walking, or rather half-running to keep up with Brody's pace.

"I'm tired. Do we really have to? Can't we just wait for her back in the common room instead?"

"_You're..._ tired?" Brody asked with an incredulous look.

"Well my… ahh leg, is sore," Angela explained awkwardly, looking down at her gloved hands.

"Your leg is sore?" he repeated with an amused look. "Been clumsy again, run into you bedpost?"

"Ahh yeah, no idea... probably something like that. I- I don't rightly remember what I did," she lied effortlessly, giving him a goofy grin.

"Fine, we'll go slower. But look, since you've already poked around long enough, they've made it halfway across the field to us. It's not far to meet them."

Angela shoved her hands resignedly into her cloak's pockets and trudged on after Brody. They soon meet Allison, along with most of the team. There was a loud flurry of cheers and congratulations from all those standing around. Everyone began talking at once, going over specific plays from the game while Angela stood watching quietly, a content smile on her lips. The crowd started to thin out when Angela noticed Professor Snape was standing only a few feet away from her with a most peculiar look as he seemed to be staring straight at her, not paying any attention to the Slytherin beaters who were all but reenacting their best game moves for him.

Suddenly she realized he must have overheard her complaint about being sore but claiming not to know how it had happened. Angela felt torn between breaking out into a wild bout of giggles over the possibility or just turning to flee back up to the castle. The decision ended up being made for her though as Allison, Brody and several others pulled her into a large group hug over the team's victory. Breathing a large sigh of relief, Angela took comfort in the thought that at least due to the cold and all the cheering, her flushed strawberry red cheeks certainly wouldn't appear out of place or unwarranted.

Once the group started to break apart, her icy blue eyes roamed through the crowd and again meet her professor's. For only a moment, a fleeting look of outright guilt flashed across his face. And Angela found she couldn't resist topping it off by throwing him a bewitching smile and a quick wink. It was simply astounding how in the matter of only a few short hours, Angela's seventh year had become dramatically more exciting, challenging and as she'd phrased it the evening before... _amazing._

* * *

A/N: Angela's got quite the the feat to pull off now, doesn't she? That little tidbit about her can found tucked away in the prologue, if you'd forgotten... So Severus' resistance is about to be tested, the question is, will it hold this time? What do you think? Thanks for stopping in to read and may the rest of your week be filled with happy Snapey dreams! ;)


	36. Forming a Plan

**Chapter 35**

**Forming a Plan**

Severus stared at the amber liquid in the glass, turning it around and around, wondering how it had all come to this as his mind worked through what he'd overheard between Angela and Harper. Usually when he'd ever encountered such a mind-boggling problem, he would seek out the advice and wisdom that Albus so willing offered. Severus may not always take the advice, but it was at least someone to use as a sounding board. The situation he currently found himself in called for the ultimate secrecy and discretion in every way, meaning he was entirely on his own, to sort out the mess he'd created. And though he knew the bottle of alcohol sitting on his desk offered nothing more than a very short and temporary fix, it was his only friend for the moment.

How could he have honestly been so negligent as to have overlooked two very important and key factors before obliviating Angela? Never once had he given thought to using a contraceptive spell, nor had he taken the time to realize that in being her first time, she would obviously be somewhat sore afterwards. Had he become that selfish and animalistic in his desires, that he couldn't think past dealing with his own self-serving and immediate needs? Sure, he had taken care of any possibility of others finding out, but to what expense? Angela was now experiencing pain that she had no idea how it had come about and she certainly didn't deserve that.

The kind of women Severus had any experience with were the kind that trusted only their own spells due to the nature of the business they were in. And he certainly never bothered about how anyone felt afterwards but Angela was innocent and unaccustomed to such. Severus slammed the balled fist down on his desk, the vibration of it causing some of the liquid to slosh out of the glass. Picking it up, he let out an angry, frustrated snarl before downing the fire whiskey. Its raw burn sliding down his throat was both painful and soothing to him and he blessed its numbing abilities. If only Angela could be so lucky. Now it was beyond the point of him aiding her discomfort and Severus could only hope she would just credit it to some sort of womanly issue. Next time, he would be much better prepared in dealing with these sorts of issues.

At that thought, he squeezed the glass in his hand so tightly it cracked along its sides. What the hell was he doing, thinking about the _next time _with Angela? That could _never_ happen again! He _would_ stay in control. He would beat this craving desire for her, no matter how badly he wanted to be with her. It could _not_ happen again.

Settling back in his chair, he ran a rough hand down his face, briefly relaxing as another part of his mind took over, taking him back to the Quidditch match earlier that day. The look of Angela's sweet, charming smile...the feeling of her head arching back against his legs with her dark curls lightly draping over his knees… Oh she was completely and utterly intoxicating to him! Every movement, every gesture, so much more so than the damned fire whiskey ever would be. There was no denying it. Then another image rushed into his head. It was the horrid sight of that interfering Harper holding her so jubilantly in his arms. That alone caused an endless list of terrible curses to flood his mind. Ones that Severus hadn't used in many years and never wanted to use again. At least, not until he saw someone else's arms around _his_ Angela

Severus would've loved nothing more than to knock Harper clearly out of the picture with a slew of nasty spells, freeing Angela so he could pull her to himself. To guard her. To take her away from everything else. To keep her where no one could dare touch her, save him. But it was only a wild and unchecked dream. One that he would have to watch fade into nothingness and die off, just like the few others he'd ever dared to imagine before this precious one.

Letting out a soft, deep sigh. Severus repaired the glass and poured himself one last drink. Then he vanished away the bottle. Never was it his way to lose himself or his firm control to the unbridled effects of alcohol. That was the choice of weaker men, unable to face their problems and the consequences of their sins. He needed to think. He needed a plan, a way to slip Angela a contraceptive potion. Most likely it was too late for any other spells to be used. Closing his dark eyes, his head leaned back in his desk chair, and Severus envisioned the problem, while trying to solidly grasp hold of a useable solution. Angela may be quite keen when noticing even the tiniest of things as far as potions were concerned, but he was much more practiced in the art of subtly hiding them and in that, he had the upper hand.

Once Severus believed he'd devised a workable plan, he combed through several potions books, checking their listings regarding contraceptive potions. Reading over the variety of ingredients, he knew at once the hardest part would be in hiding the foul taste the potions must have as very few things could be substituted, without compromising the potion's potency. Severus set to work immediately. Feeling the need to keep his mind busy, he worked late into the night, deciding to brew not one, but two options. They were two very different but extremely strong forms of contraceptive and once done, he only needed to slip Angela one relatively small dose.

Standing over the bubbling and simmering cauldrons, he continued working tirelessly for several more hours, adjusting and mixing ingredients. Sometime just after two in the morning, his stern focus strayed for a few moments as his thoughts returned to Angela. Severus wondered if she was sleeping peacefully now and the idea of slipping into her room to check on her began growing in his mind, until he clamped down hard on the longing, shutting it out. He finished the last few steps needed before fortifying the potions with stronger than necessary stasis charms and finally turning in for a few brief hours of much needed rest.

Sleep remained elusive for another good hour, his mind becoming filled with all of the worst possible outcomes if Angela were to perchance end up pregnant with his child. It was torturous to imagine the extreme shock and fright Angela would go through over such a development, especially at her young age. And in his heart, he knew that if that were to happen, despite his best efforts to stop it, he'd take full responsibility and explain to her what had happened between them. Just before drifting off to sleep, Severus vowed to see that it would never come to that. He _would_ be successful in giving her the potion.

* * *

Feigning the need to work on an important potions project for Professor Snape, it wasn't until after dinner that Angela got the chance to escape her friends and head back to her room. In all actuality, it was not far from the truth, there just happened to be no brewing involved, though it was indeed for her professor. Once Angela had all of the needed ingredients laid out across her little desk, she begin the time-consuming task of preparing and creating what would be her gift.

It was hard working with the delicate plants and blooms and several times she had to start all over again but she was determined to get them perfect and after four hours, she had six rather unbecoming, lumpy and round green balls to show for her efforts. They certainly didn't look like much at all and Angela second-guessed herself, almost deciding against giving them to him, afraid that he would not like them. But she gave herself a long pep talk and theorized that even if he didn't like them, he might possibly appreciate the effort she put into making them. It was the least she could wish for as her rosy lips gave a hopeful smile.

When she'd cleaned up the mess and put everything away, Angela selected the worst looking of the six to test. Preparing a steaming pot of water, Angela gently set the ball in the bottom of a clear glass before pouring the hot water over it. In a few minutes time, she watched as her little creation transformed into something almost beautiful. Relieved that her efforts where successful, Angela lovingly placed the five remaining creations into a round box that held each in a separate slot. Placing a clear lid over the top of the black box, Angela tied it shut with a wide organza ribbon, also black.

Taking a deep breath, Angela inhaled the fragrant mix from the assorted ingredients she had been working with. Staring at the gift box that she held carefully in her hands, she felt a small lurch of nervousness in her stomach. Angela knew she'd have to give it to him in private, meaning a trip to his office to do just that. Tomorrow seemed the logical choice as it would be Sunday and he generally worked in there during the afternoons. The dungeons were empty then. They would most certainly be alone and that could be very interesting or even awkward, though her stomach did a small, excited flip at the thought of being alone with Professor Snape.

Instead of moving on to studying like she knew she should, Angela sat curled up on her armchair by the fire, entirely unable and unwilling to ease her mind out of her delightful daydream of reliving their encounter from the night previous. Angela blushed at the wonderfully vivid memories while idly doodling across a blank piece of parchment. There was also something very soothing and warm about sitting in _that_ chair, knowing _he_ had spent so much time in it, watching over her and holding her while she was sick. After a long while, the loud crackle of splintering wood from the fireplace brought her into the present again. Looking down at the parchment that her quill was perched over, she snickered at what it now said. She was never one given to such silly school-girl delusions, but for the moment she most certainly could pass for one.

Scrawled across it in several places with black ink, it read '_Severus Snape holds my heart._' There were also a few flourishing heart shapes with the names '_Angela and Severus_' written within them. Her shining blue eyes read over his name repeatedly, thinking it had a nice, strong sound to it. Severus. _Severus_. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever soon have the privilege of addressing him by it. With an amused chuckle, Angela flicked her wand over the parchment, sending it directly into the flames of the fireplace to be destroyed. It would prove disastrous should that parchment fall into anyone else's hands, even if charmed clean.

Watching it glow, just before starting to burn, she decided to give up on the idea of studying for the night. There was no way Angela could focus and concentrate. It would have to wait until tomorrow. The past twenty-four hours had been some of the most eventful of her life and she was beginning to realize just how tired she felt from it all. Tucking into bed early, Angela quickly drifted off into pleasantly inviting dreams, all centered around her handsome potions professor.

* * *

The next afternoon, Severus was in the midst of finishing the two contraceptive potions when a knock sounded at his office door. He froze for a split second. It was a soft, gentle knock. It was _her_ knock. With his thoughts racing, he had to make a swift decision. Severus could ignore her and act as though he was not there, but in all reality his curiosity definitely had the better of him, along with his strong desire to see her. With several graceful flicks of his wand, Severus quickly vanished more than half of the ingredients that had remained on the tables, knowing her trained eye could properly deduce a fairly accurate guess as to what he'd been brewing and that would never do.

Making his way to his desk, he hit upon an impromptu idea as to how he could give her the potion, right then and there. Digging through his desk drawers for an item he'd saved, he called out for her to enter. Upon finding what he was seeking, Severus discreetly held it, hidden behind his desk. Tapping it with his wand three times, he quickly and silently performed several complex spells on it. Then he dropped it in his top left desk drawer before Angela was even halfway across the room to him.

When his black eyes lifted to take in the sight of her, Severus fought back a soft gasp. Angela appeared to be positively glowing, looking every bit as lovely as he'd ever seen her. Her dark curls bobbed lightly against her shoulders with each step she took, while her cheeks held a delightfully appealing pink blush. Subtly he allowed his gaze to drop from her face and run down the along the rest of her person. Instantly, his own body responded over the fact of just how much he appreciated the sweet sight of her inviting curves, especially now that he had held those curves in his very own bare hands.

Being Sunday afternoon, Angela was dressed casually and he admired how she always looked so effortlessly put together. She was sporting an ivory sweater of extraordinarily soft looking material. It scooped wide from the edges of her shoulders and dipped teasingly low in the front. The only thing keeping the clear view of the tops of her creamy, soft breasts from plain sight was the lacey pink camisole she wore underneath. It immediately pushed Severus's thoughts and desires into overdrive as his eyes traced the thin satin straps up over her shoulders. He was _no_ expert on the subject, but he felt sure there should also be another set of straps... those belonging to a bra, unless…. Oh, his pants were unbearably tight already, causing him to readjust his position.

Why the hell would Angela do this to him, showing up without wearing a bra? Was it the latest and most fashionable thing to do? Of course, he never kept up with trends nor stayed apprised of such matters, even if it was the current style. He'd certainly never noticed shorter skirts until Angela's smooth legs and silky thighs brought them to his attention either.

After scanning down along the rest of her body and finding a pair of tight jeans, Severus forcibly brought his gaze back up to her twinkling, icy blue eyes. A small smirk seemed to hang around her shiny pink lips as she watched him. Briefly, he considered throwing her down on his desk before she even had a chance to speak, but with an extreme effort, he shoved that deliciously appealing thought back into the dark, tucked-away recesses of his mind. Severus stood, rounding to the front of his desk and casually leaning back on it. He _would_ remain in control of the situation and not think with his carnal desires only.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Miss Zander?" His black eyes held hers and he thought she looked decidedly nervous.

"I just came by to… to give you, this."

Angela offered up the round black box that had been nestled against her chest in her crossed hands. Taking the box, he stared down questioningly through the clear lid at the green lumpy balls within, quite unsure of what they were. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back to Angela, searching out an answer.

"Ah, I know how much you enjoy tea sir, and so… well, I made these for you as a thank you. They're tea blossoms, meaning that they'll actually bloom when you add one to a clear pot of near boiling water."

"Bloom?" he hesitantly repeated with a furrowed brow.

"Yes," she said quickly, twisting her hands together. "Um, it still makes tea as normal. The blooming is… it's just- just for aesthetics really, you don't have to-"

"In a clear pot you said?"

Angela nodded, feeling entirely stupid now in her decision to go ahead and give them to him. He'd surely think it was a ridiculous gift to receive from anyone. Biting hard on her lower lip, she wondered how she could quickly take leave of him while managing to cover her growing embarrassment. Why had she ever thought these ugly green lumps would be worth giving to him?

Watching as he looked all about his office, the heated color grew in her cheeks. Her eyes scanned across the items laid out on the brewing tables as Angela tried desperately to remember the rest of the directions so she could quickly tell him and get herself out of there, but her eyes refused to leave his ruggedly handsome face and her mind could not collect the tiniest thought concerning tea. Had she really been kissed so passionately by him as they made love atop the astronomy tower? The racing of her heart and the wild tingling she felt deep within herself screamed yes and at the moment it's what she wanted again, more than anything.

"I don't have one, but no matter, I'll summon one from the kitchens."

With his wand pointed at the top of his desk, a warm golden glow flashed and out of nowhere appeared a clear glass teapot. Angela shot him a small, approving grin while still biting at the tiniest corner of her lip. Professor Snape undid the box's black bow and dropped it onto his desk before removing the clear lid. He held it out to her, motioning for her to select one. Taking a long measured breath, her hand was all but shaking as she reached in and carefully picked the one in the middle slot. Angela gently placed it down inside the pot. Holding his wand a few inches above it, he murmured quietly in a low voice until steaming water poured out the end, filling it. The green lumpy ball floated up to the top, then very slowly, it began to sink back to the bottom.

Still feeling extremely unsure and nervous, Angela crossed her arms and rocked ever so lightly back and forth on her feet. "It usually takes a few minutes."

He studied her for a long moment. "Which reminds me…." Stepping back around his desk, he open the top left drawer to remove the item he'd prepared for her. "I took the liberty of removing all of the tainted potion for you, knowing how much you enjoy the chocolate."

Wide-eyed, Angela reached out to accept the chocolate bar that had caused so much trouble on Halloween night. "I-I… you didn't have to do that. I'm not sure I can even enjoy one of these again, after what happened though." Angela shivered over the memory. "I'll have to find a new favorite I guess, but thank you anyways."

Severus watched half-horrified as Angela stepped forward, toward the fireplace and tossed in the now contraceptive-laden chocolate, hidden by a strong spell to mask any taste or smell from her. Briefly he closed his eyes as a wave of irritation washed over him. Not at Angela but at himself for not realizing she might not want the chocolate back. Severus also felt a large surge of anger at Dingle once more for taking all of her joy out of her favorite treat. Severus was not discouraged though as another idea instantly came to him. There was still the tea.

Angela gave him a charming smile and their attentions went back to the tea blossom. Suddenly the little green ball seemed to spring to life as it burst open into a full fan of pointy green tea sprigs. A few seconds later, a dark fuchsia puff pushed out from the center before being lifted up on two thin, white columns. At the base of the white columns a blossom of yellowish-orange petals sprang up in a row around them. Severus watched, quite intrigued by it all. When the tea bloom finally settled, his black eyes found Angela's.

"You made these, using a spell?"

"No." She blushed again. "By hand. I supposed I could have used magic but they just never seem as vibrant that way and the flowers are very delicate so it's rather rewarding to get them made without. They're each hand sewn and then very carefully woven together and tied up into the green tea."

Looking at the tea blossom once more, his trained eye, as well as his keen sense of smell picked out each different component. "The white columns are jasmine flowers, seated in with a marigold bloom with the green tea as it's base… and a-"

"Globe amaranth blossom as its top." Angela finished for him, with a knowing smile.

He cocked his head and smirked at her. "Of course, _amaranth_… it's becoming your signature trademark, isn't it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela sweetly smiled up at him, noticing they'd somehow become much closer to one another. "I guess it is." She needed to say something, to keep herself focused and from leaning completely into him. "Um, each tea blossom can be used several times... and the longer you let it steep, the more intense flavor you'll get... which you know, of course."

Severus felt a strong sense of awe over her handmade gift for him. Never could he remember anyone taking the time to actually create something so unique and unusual for him and Angela had done so without the aid of magic. Just from the looks of it, he knew it had to have taken her a long while. In many ways, he was speechless and didn't know how to convey his gratitude to her as he stared down at her with a burning gaze.

Angela, quite unsure how to read his expression, voiced her thought in a shy whisper. "So you like them... well enough?"

Unthinking, he reached out, gently touching her cheek. "Absolutely, though I'm not entirely positive I've rightfully earned such a thoughtful gift."

Her hands came up to rest upon his chest, while her toes lifted her to meet his lips for a soft, lingering kiss. "Yes, you have," came her whispered reply. "You more than earned them after… especially after, well, _everything_ you've done for me during this past week." Angela shivered. "I still shudder to think what might have happened had you not been there to intervened with… with-"

Giving a rare, unguarded grin, he held a finger to her lips as his other hand found her waist. "Let's not bother to bring it up again. How about… some tea instead?"

To his surprise and dismay, Angela shook her head no. "No thank you. I made them for _you_ to enjoy."

His determination was not deterred though. "All right, how about tea for me and hot chocolate for you?"

"I would really love to, but I have to meet a study group for charms soon," Angela answered in all sincerity, while sounding disappointed. "Maybe… another time?"

Severus ran his fingers along the edge of her jaw and back through her curls. "Yes."

All too soon Angela and the warmth of her body being so close to his was gone again. Pursing his lips and shaking his head, he noticed his lips tasted funny, sweet-like even. Like strawberries, and he realized it must have been from her lipgloss. Letting out a groan, Severus sat down in his chair. It had taken every last ounce of willpower and control, not to ravish Angela right there on his desk. Picking up the box of tea, Severus studied her intricate work, feeling quite the undeserving fool. She'd made him something very special, for all he'd done for her, while she remained blissfully unaware of just how much he had actually robbed her of. And then, on top of that, he'd spent most of her short visit trying to trick her yet again, by wanting to slip her a contraceptive potion at every opportunity.

Slowly Severus sipped the tea. Green tea would never have been his _first _choice, preferring black tea but it was pleasantly palatable and even somewhat relaxing to his congested thoughts. Once finished, he dried the used blossom, storing it back in its box and setting it along with the glass pot on the lower shelf just behind his desk. His thoughts remained strongly centered on that of the Angel that was so enlightening his once dreary life. Severus had much to ponder and at the same time, he needed a distraction of some kind.

A short while later, the large ornate oak door of Malfoy Manor opened to him and he was admitted by Lucius' auburn-haired love interest, Lydia. At first glance, she appeared rather stunning, but his trained eye quickly saw past several enhancing charms and beauty glamours. And he was turned off by the gratuitous display of skin that left little to the imagination. Severus immediately found himself comparing her to Angela, with Angela fairing much better than Lydia.

"Oh Severus, darling! Such a surprise! Lu was just talking about you! Come in, come in," she beckoned throwing herself around him.

Severus still completely unimpressed tried to be kind, if only for Lucius' sake. After the general pleasantries, he and Lucius retired to the drawing room in private.

"Odd...very odd, that you show up today of all days," Lucius commented, handing him a bourbon.

"How so?" Severus asked, taking a long drink. "I merely had some free time and decided to slip away for a few hours."

Once Lucius had cast several strong spells around the room to ensure the safety of their conversation, he answered. "I was getting ready to contact you and Dumbledore this very night. My most reliable and trustworthy source has finally laid his hands on an actually copy of the ancient text and I'll be happy to turn it over to you. It's a translation nightmare. You two are much better suited for such a task than I."

Severus' interest was indeed piqued, though for the next several hours, they talked and reminisced about old times. When he returned to Hogwarts, Severus had definitely received his fair share of distraction. And with the dangerous text that now needed translating, he knew his time in the evenings might become severely limited, though he knew it wasn't the sort of distraction he'd been looking to find. What would that mean for his time spent with Angela? Should he welcome this, as a way to help better ensure his ability to stay in control where she was concerned? He knew that's what he should feel, though it only served to discourage him.

As he readied for bed, his mind bounced back to how he would still slip Angela the potion. It wasn't long before an idea hit him, probably the best one so far and he could try it out first thing in the morning. The idea was sound and he knew without a doubt he could pull it off easy enough, knowing Angela couldn't turn down what he had planned because it wouldn't be coming directly from him or anyone else.

One final thought hit Severus as his head rested into his pillow. He realized he'd blown it. He'd totally missed his chance to fix everything in one swift action. If he would have been thinking clearer when Angela showed up in his office earlier, he could have his way with her again, healed her soreness _and _given her the contraceptive, all before Obliviating her memory once more. Everything would've been taken care of, _completely. _With an angry frustrated sigh, he grunted and punched his pillow, knowing he should be disgusted at himself over having such thoughts, but now knowing he'd had such a wondrous taste of Angela, he craved her all the more.

* * *

A/N: Well Severus has his work cut out for him, doesn't he, trying to be all noble? How long to you think that will last? :D And will he successfully slip her the potion?

The tea blossoms are real and quite amazing to watch as well as enjoy - just Google 'tea blossoms' and you'll find a whole variety of them! Hope you have a fabulous day! Snapey kisses to all! ;)


	37. Getting Caught

**Chapter 36**

**Getting Caught**

Severus entered the Great Hall the next morning, just after Angela and her friends, striding purposefully past the Slytherin table. Giving a few mirthless nods toward those of his house who greeted him, he kept his mind focused on his task at hand. With a slight pause, it took only matter of seconds, due to his strong gift of being able to accomplish many spells, wandlessly. With all confidence in his success, he took his usual seat next to the headmaster, listening to Dumbledore's random daily musings while keeping a keen eye on Angela's movements. Twice during the meal, they locked eyes and briefly acknowledged each other. By the end of breakfast, Severus felt certain his plan had worked, though as an added precaution, he decided to repeat it twice more throughout the day.

Monday's classes quickly passed by for Angela, who despite her best efforts, tried to concentrate on the lectures. Admittedly they were only half-hearted efforts as she was unable to draw her mind for the whole conundrum involving her and Professor Snape. And of course, that involved much thinking back through everything that happened over the weekend. There were times Angela felt herself blushing, times she had uncontrollable giggles and a few times when she was all but fuming with anger again over his handling of what happened between them.

By the time her last class had arrived, Angela had worked through the situation countless times. And she found she was finally able to push it aside for the most part, just in time to concentrate at last. It greatly helped that it was Advanced Potions. As usual, Angela was one of the first ones to enter the classroom and take her normal seat at the front, just off to the left side of Professor Snape' desk. Silently fighting the ongoing battle to stare at his handsome face, she instead pulled her textbook out and pretended to busy herself with it.

Severus heard soft footsteps and didn't have to look up to know Angela had entered and taken her seat. For he knew the moment her familiar, sweet gardenia scent wafted up to taunt him with what he knew he could and should _not_ have. Ever since their illicit encounter, Severus was finding that most of his spare moments were consumed by thoughts of Angela Zander but with his mind trained and disciplined as such, he was always able to quickly push the thoughts of her aside when he needed to focus. Admittedly, he welcomed the growing distractions she brought to his methodical life where before everything had always been so rigid and obstinate.

With a brief but meaningful glance in her direction, he promptly started class, lecturing over the properties of dragon's blood before setting them on a highly detailed and delicate potion to brew using it for an ingredient. As he walked around making his usual comments, Angela certainly admired his ability to act so professional in his interactions with her while anyone else was around but she was glad he'd seemingly been able to slowly lower his guard in private with her.

The assigned potion proved difficult for most everyone and while some were just making stupid mistakes, Angela couldn't help but realize there were two obvious and workable shortcuts in the potion. It least they were obvious to _her_. She factored through any possible side effects of the changes and decided they were negligible to the end product. Professor Snape eyed her curiously when he noticed she'd already begun cleaning up and putting her things away, well before anyone should be finished. He came over to inspect her cauldron. It was the correct color of green and at least four steps ahead of where any of the other students were.

"Um... I blended the powdered moonstone with the dragon's blood, before adding it in together. Then I didn't have to wait for the usual bubbles from sprinkling the powder to dissipate, so I- " Angela explained.

"So you could then add the Murtlap tentacles, immediately," he finished for her. "Well done, Miss Zander, full marks for this lesson. If only others were to able to see useful solutions the way you do. It would make my job much less tedious."

Angela blushed over his open praise as their eyes meet in a searching manner. She smiled and began bottling her potion. Once the bell sounded, she picked up her bag and after one last long drink of her professor, Angela headed back to her room for a bit of studying until dinner.

During dinner that evening, Brody seemed rather snappish and got worse the more Angela and Allison talked. He seemed to be especially ticked off over something though he adamantly denied it when they questioned him. But he really started acting funny when Allison began whispering to Angela, inquiring as to whether or not she could use Angela's room that evening while she was at her potions lesson. Allison claimed she needed some downtime away from her noisy roommates but Angela had a sneaky suspicion that there was more to it than that. When Angela leaned across the table to quietly give her the password, Brody huffed loudly, threw down his things while muttering under his breath. Getting up from the table, he stormed off towards the doors. He'd only gone about twenty feet before he slammed into Professor Snape.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Harper? Professor Snape asked, his lip curling while he pondered detention for the boy.

Brody made a funny, distorted face looking as if he might cry and pointed his finger at Allison and Angela. "They're…well, the girls are- are being m-mean!" Brody didn't wait for the professor's response and jogged on out of the Great Hall.

Turning toward the two girls, Professor Snape walked toward them holding an inquisitive smirk on his features.

"Whitlock, Miss Zander? Everything all right here? Harper seems to be… under the delusion that you two were… being mean?"

Allison snorted her pumpkin juice out through her nose. "Oh that stupid boy! He's been acting more and more strange ever since this morning but I assure you, we've been anything but mean to him." She let out a hearty laugh. "It's almost as if… if -" Allison slapped her hand over her own mouth, catching herself. "As if someone spiked his pumpkin juice."

Angela sat silent, closely studying her Professor as his eyes flashed from Brody's cup and then to the half empty pitcher of pumpkin juice before them. There was a tiniest glimmer of something in his eyes but Angela could not pinpoint exactly what it was.

"Interesting," was his only comment before he locked eyes with Angela, nodded and walked away.

Breaking into giggles, Allison held her sides. "I was about to say it was as if it were his _time_ of the month. Gods, could you imagine the mood Brody would be in if _that_ got back to him?"

Angela only smiled at her friend, her mind busily trying to figure out a growing suspicion in her mind. She pondered it all the way to her private lesson, trying to piece together a few random ideas that kept being highlighted in her thoughts. None of it made sense though and taking a deep breath, Angela tried to clear her head when she reached his door.

It turned out to be a most interesting lesson, not because of the potion they worked on but rather because of Professor Snape's manner toward her. If she didn't know better, she believed he was trying to keep a physical distance between them at all times now. So much so, that she tested the theory while he stood on the other side of the cauldron and table, showing her an important ingredient reaction to always watch for at the end. Angela stepped around to stand beside her professor, closely leaning in toward him, as she lightly rested her hand on his arm. Momentarily, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Everything ok, Professor?" Angela inquired sweetly.

His black eyes stared back, intently studying her. "I'm quite fine. Although," he paused and retreated back to his desk, "a situation as arisen that needs my undivided attention."

Feeling suddenly anxious and almost scared, Angela slowly made her way to the corner of his desk, waiting for him to continue.

"It's not something I'm at liberty to discuss with… anyone and it will require that I devote much of my evenings to it, until it is resolved."

The meaning of his words wrapped around her head most clearly. "Meaning you won't have time for me…."

Her simple statement hit him hard. "It is not something I'm looking forward to, but it is highly necessary because of- of possible dangers it might pose."

Severus knew he had to be extremely guarded in what he said to her but he also felt an unusual anger welling up inside of him. Why did he have to give up something so new and enjoyable to his life? True the ancient text that needed translating could have devastating implications for the future of the Wizarding World but hadn't he already devoted most of his life to righting past mistakes and unjust actions on the part of others? He knew he was being selfish over this and he didn't care. There had to be a way to work Angela into the equation.

"I do not intend to stop your lessons," Severus said suddenly, his mind working. "There may be times when you will not be able to work in here with me, but I will make myself…available to you for assistance."

"That would be welcomed," Angela answered. "Would you have me work in one of the empty classrooms?"

What was the danger in that, he thought to himself? "Yes, the small one, across from my office should do nicely."

Angela, feeling rather good about how her private lesson went, was glad to be heading off to her room and not out for a castle patrol afterwards. There was much on her mind and she wanted to think. Though disappointed to learn she'd be now working solo, she could plainly see he felt the same way over it and her only hope was that he successfully completed his task in a reasonable amount of time. Remembering the fact that he'd once been a supposed Death Eater, Angela felt a flicker of fear in that, wondering if what he was now doing might somehow be related to that. She also theorized that he must be under orders from Dumbledore and with all her heart she hoped it was safe.

Entering her room, Angela stifled back a scream over the body stretched out across her bed, realizing it was only Allison, halfway through her latest arrival of smut. Angela shook her head and rolled her eyes. Allison just gave a wicked grin and scooted over, making room for Angela, who plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Looks like you've been devouring the book," Angela stated, skimming over the title. "_The Saucy Sea Witch and the Lonely Sailor_… Oh heavens, that sounds like a _true_, first-rate novel of classic literature!"

"Don't knock it till you read it!" Allison countered.

Giving a chortle, Angela yanked the book from her friend, arbitrarily opening it to read the first line her eyes fell upon. "_He thrust his throbbing flesh dagger into her burning fountain of hidden pearls, pounding into her as the violent sea waves beat across the weathered stern of the ship. The rough rocking motion only added to their lust and her cries of delirious passion rang out louder than those of the circling gulls_… Ewwwww! Allison, that's… unbearable… utterly repulsive! How can you read such filth?"

Crossing her arms, Allison narrowed her eyes. "I'll have you know that _this _is deluxe edition, new release _and_ it came with a free, top of the line witch's stick!"

Angela's blue eyes popped wide as she heard that. "It _what_? Oh dear God, _please_, Allison please tell me you didn't? You didn't… _violate _my bed? Using that-that… _thing_?

As Allison blushed and opened her mouth to answer, Angela's hand shot out, stopping her instantly. "No, no, _no_! Don't even bother answering. I'd rather not know."

"Honestly Angela, sometimes one would think you were complete fuddy-duddy, goody two-shoes when it comes to the idea of sex-"

"I _most_ certainly am _not_!" Angela retorted hotly. "I just… just don't find _those_ sorts of aids…a turn on, nor the seedy writings."

As she thought about what exactly _did_ turn her on and _who_ it was, Angela felt as though hot flashes of blinking crimson where rippling across her face, telling all for her. But she also felt a certain bit of smugness in having her very own tantalizing and thrilling secret that she would never share. Sighing and tactfully changing the subject, Angela and Allison giggled and talked for a bit longer, with Allison sharing her continued frustrations over Brody.

Languidly stretching when she woke the next morning, Angela quickly noticed that her breasts felt sore and tender and she definitely felt the hold of a headache taking over. All at once, flashes of imagines flooded her mind. Jumping up, Angela combed her bookshelves until she found the book she wanted. It listed all possible side effects, illnesses and conditions that could occur from potion overdoses. Scanning the contents, she flipped to the page number given and ran her finger over the text as she read.

"_Overdosing on contraceptive potions may led to any combination of the following: headaches, mood swings, rash, vomiting, breast tenderness_…."

Angela snapped shut the book and it all came together. Professor Snape's office had smelled distinctly of pomegranates and she'd noticed a jar of wild carrot seeds out on the worktable when she had taken him the tea blossoms. Both were used in a form of strong contraceptive potion that could be taken once a month. She then remembered how Professor Snape had offered her the chocolate as well as the drinks, all of which she'd turned down. A slow but broad smile spread across her face, thinking at how frustrated he must have been with her. And on the day before, it came rushing back to her that she'd watched him pass by their table, _after_ she'd arrived for each meal. He'd even paused to acknowledge a few fellow Slytherins. That had been out of the norm for him as was he almost always seated in the Great Hall before her.

It had to have been in the pumpkin juice. Somehow he must have found a way to mask the taste, _he_ was brilliant after all. And apparently much more caring than she'd given him credit for if he'd gone to all that trouble to slip her the potion. It also made sense with how Brody had been acting, getting a few doses of a potion designed only for women. Angela snickered over it, knowing Professor Snape had probably been most amused by that outcome. Sighing, she couldn't help but feel all the more drawn to her professor. He may have made an error but he certainly didn't just ignore it and had tried to deal with fixing it as best he could. What she wouldn't give to be able to throw herself into his arms and thank him!

* * *

The next three weeks passed by with Angela trying to make the best of her limited time in Professor Snape's presence. It was completely the opposite of how she'd hoped things would be after their encounter atop the Astronomy Tower. There was some small comfort to be had in knowing it didn't seem to be his way of distancing himself from her. He was always thorough in his explanations and in answering her questions before he disappeared behind his office door. At times Angela let her mind wander over just what he could be working on that required so much secrecy but she knew better than to ever question him.

Near the end of November, Angela had an unexpected surprise. When she arrived in the little dungeon classroom, there was a note asking her to come directly to his office. He didn't explain anything other than telling her that she could work with him that evening. The truth of the matter had been that Severus translated all that he could and Dumbledore was busy searching for a manuscript of a long forgotten language to proceed further on with the text.

Severus had missed his time with Angela more than he thought possible, so he planned to take advantage of the small window of opportunity. While Angela set about, working through the preparation of that night's potion ingredients, he sat at his desk, pretending to grade but watched her every movement through the curtain of black hair hanging down over his face. When he couldn't stand the distance between them any longer, he got up to check her progress and before he knew it, he was aiding her in her work. Everything felt right again, being close to her warm body, watching her bite her lip and continually drinking in her sweet scent.

Watching her bend over to pick up a seed that rolled to the floor, Severus silently inhaled as he felt a familiar straining within his trousers. Angela was wearing a snug pair of jeans and a loose purple sweater that definitely flattered her curves. The same curves he'd run his hands over less than a month ago. The same, glorious curves he'd teasingly run his tongue all around. Again the firm voice in his head screamed at him to resist, to get away from her but he couldn't help to try and reason with it. Would it hurt anything to give in just once more? Severus knew he was being entirely selfish once again but Angela had certainly enjoyed it the first time, despite the initial pain. On and on, for the next hour, his internal debate raged on as he closely worked with her.

"Professor Snape, I can't seem to find any more empty vials in your store room. Shall I go check the general store room in the potions classroom?"

Professor Snape looked up from the cauldron with an arched brow, wondering how he had missed noticing that there were no more. "No, I'll go myself. If you'll clean up and put everything away, we can bottle the potion when I return."

He was glad of the distraction, hoping to clear his head and make a decision regarding Angela. If he was careful in his manner, he felt sure one thing might lead to another once the potion was properly taken care of. Angela gave him an adoring smile as he exited and pulled the office door shut behind himself. That was it, he was going to have her when he returned and this time there would be _no_ mistakes.

A few minutes had passed when Angela heard a knock at the door. Thinking it strange that he hadn't opened it by magic if his hands were full, she hurried over to assist him. Her icy blue eyes met with surprise when she found a skinny, brazenly dressed woman standing outside the door instead of Professor Snape.

The woman had large pouty, blood red lips that matched the blood red claw-like fingernails she was annoyingly tapping against the doorframe. Her long hair hung down to her hips and was a deep raven color with a strange sort of bluish hue. Angela snorted internally, thinking the woman wore enough makeup and obvious glamour charms to supply half the female student body and while she was no true beauty, she wasn't entirely ugly either.

"This Severus Snape's office?" asked the woman, who looked Angela up and down in such a critical way it made her skin crawl.

For a moment Angela was speechless, unsure how to answer this woman. Her professor certainly hadn't mentioned that he was expecting anyone to stop by. But then, he also didn't tell Angela his plans. Finally, she nodded her head and the woman pushed on past Angela, sauntering in. She looked around and gave a snooty _hrumpf. _Angela watched as the woman circled the room like a bird of prey for a minute before decidedly removing her mustard yellow cloak and plopping down on the couch in front of the fire. Her attire under the cloak was entirely lacking in its length, coverage and roominess.

Tentatively the woman pushed two groomed fingernails down against the black leather of the seat, smirked and murmured, "I guess it'll have to do." Then she looked Angela again and asked, "Little girl, what are ya still doing here? I have business to, ahh, how shall we say… _perform_ with your Professor and I doubt he'd want ya to stay and watch." The brazen woman stretched out her hand and haughtily scanned over her fingernails before continuing. "Although, for all _I _know, he could be into _that_ sort of thing, after all he spends all his time with teens. What do ya think, little girl? Though from the looks of it, you're not 'xactly _petite_, now are ya?"

Angela felt her face burn crimson and the woman went on. "Course ya _look_ all boringly sweet and innocent, but spend a week with me, only one week honey-babe and we could chance all that. Why, ya could someday be as _talented_ as _me_. But, don't hold your breath."

Just then there came a sound at the office door, as it was flung open by a disgruntled looking Professor Snape, his arms full with three cases of vials. "Angela, I thought I shut-"

"Oh! Look at you! Just like he described. Tall, dark and _moody_!" crooned the tart as Angela was now horrifyingly convinced she was.

The next few moments were absolutely silent as his black eyes searched Angela's beet red face. "Who the hell is sh-?"

"Oh, come now, the little girlie doesn't know, don't ask her!" snorted the tart, slinking over to stand by him and stroking a red claw down his cheek. "Lu sent me by, said ya were in _much_ need of some long, overdue… _assistance_." Turning to Angela, she snickered. "Tootles, it's been grand chatting, now scram, plumpie-plump."

Angela couldn't have been more thankful to ever leave a room and she was eternally grateful that she had no bag or belongings to gather. She simply scanned her wide, disbelieving eyes across her professor's face and then headed right out the door, all but slamming it behind herself.

As it closed, Angela's ears were treated to one last utterance from the crusty tart's mouth. "Now drop those trousers and let's see what kind of wedding tackle your hiding."

Angela gasped several times, feeling as though someone had pounded the wind out of her, while she tried to piece together what just happened. After only half a second of thought, she was overcome with the need to put as much distance between herself and Professor Snape's office as possible. A terrible stabbing throb hung, centered over her heart and it hurt to walk or breath. Her eyes began to burn with the formation of salty tears but she refused to free them. She was _not_ going to cry. She was stronger than _that_. There was _no_ understanding between them, only one night, which she wasn't even supposed to remember. Her professor wasn't really _hers_, he was a grown man who obviously had needs. Needs that needed to be fulfilled and he was free to do that in whatever way he pleased. A dry, straggled sob echoed off the walls around her, causing Angela to suddenly jumped, before she realized it had come from herself.

Breaking into a run, she heard the clock chiming out the hour and Angela realized she had patrol that night. Shutting out the need to think or feel, she made her way to the top floor of the castle, counting the number of steps on each of the stairways she took. When there were no more steps to count, she counted the keystones centered in each window arch and doorway. And after that, Angela numbered the torch brackets that lined the corridors in her continued effort not to feel any emotions.

She'd been going non-stop for more than twenty minutes when she came to the one place in the castle that always left her unsettled in her patrols. It was a long corridor on the fifth floor of mostly disused classrooms that had few torches to light it. There were always students that used them to goof off during the daytime, so every time Angela walked that corridor, different doors were left open or shut. The rooms were also the prefect hiding places for those trying to wander free at night after curfew and Angela could never decide which was worse to pass by, an open door or a closed one.

Immediately as her feet started carrying her down the corridor, Angela's senses heightened greatly while shivering chills ran the length of her spine. Gripping her wand tightly and fighting the urge to run the corridor, she focused her eyes on the tapestry of the far opposite wall, walking briskly toward it without turning her head to either side. It appeared as though every other door was opened, revealing a looming, empty black hole that could be masking any multitude of terrors. Maybe the open doors were the worst. The sense of dread lifted only minutely once she was halfway to the opposite hall, but just as she passed the last classroom with an open door, something moved in the far corner of her vision.

But before Angela could even hope to react, an icy cold hand clamped around her mouth as an arm wrapped painfully tight around her waist, dragging her backward into the deserted classroom. With her mind already in overdrive, she couldn't bring herself to fight, but instead stumbled along with them. Wild and racing thoughts threw several names into the forefront of her mind. First came Eugene Dingle, but he wouldn't dare attempt anything again, would he? The second to come was Crispin Ellis, seeking payback for properly and effectively reversing the tables on him. she knew Brody and Allison would never play such a trick on her.

As a silent shudder of fear racked over her body, the tears she'd fought so valiantly to contain only minutes before effectively freed themselves, dripping down upon the tight hand holding back all of her would-be pleas and cries. And Angela strongly doubted they would have any effect on her captor.

* * *

A/N: _Dun-dun-dun! Oh no!_ Who dragged Angela into that empty classroom and why? O.O It's a classic case of whodunit or is it? *wicked laugh*

Sorry for the later than usual posting this week. ;) I'd hoped to get this chapter up well before now but alas, real life worked against me this week. Thanks for all the encouragement and nagging - yeah, you know who _you_ are! LOL I wanted to share this wonderful link to a lovely work of art by Heavens Evangel = http:/ cosmicwitch . deviantart . com/art/Angela-Zander-200256177 (just take out the spaces) She was inspired to draw Angela! Thanks again for sharing your talent!

Thank you to all those who have added the story to your favs and alerts and for all who have shared their thoughts! Detention in the dungeons for all of you! :D


	38. In the Classroom

A/N: _Someone_ threatened to break my legs if I wasn't quicker this week... bodily threats will only work once though. ;P Bribes however, are a _different_ story entirely! LOL And Hailey, how I wish I could put it all aside to work on just this! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**In the Classroom**

Severus never believed that it was proper to strike a woman but it took everything in his willpower not to knock the disgusting tramp as far away from his person as possible. And that was _before_ she tried to grab him through his pants and rake her hideous red lips across his face. The instant he assessed the situation, Severus determined the only _one_ foreseeable outcome, though she seemed to have an entirely different idea in mind. However, he would drag the brazen tramp from the castle himself to be rid of her, before it would ever come down to _her_ idea. So that's what he did, immediately, knowing she would never go of her own accord. One could only imagine the scandal that would arise, should she stumble upon someone like Filch or Hagrid and attempt to put her so-called talents to use, but even worse, should any male student run afoul of her.

At wand point, Severus quickly marched her all way to the castle gates and uncaringly threw her out, but not before she managed a nasty smirk while planting a big wet kiss on his jaw. Severus fired off a hex, launching her backwards and several feet into the air. Then he slammed and sealed the gates with all haste. As the tart pick herself up off the ground, she hurled insults and empty threats at his retreating back, screaming that Lu would certainly hear of his horrible treatment. He couldn't be bothered to acknowledge her or give her another thought but it reminded Severus that Lucius Malfoy was going to pay dearly for daring such a loathsome feat. Severus planned to see to that, as soon as he dealt with Angela.

Severus had not a clue in the world how to explain any of what just happened but he set out to find her as quickly as possible, knowing she had patrol that night. He made what he felt would be an accurate guess as to where she would soon be and with any luck he would arrive there before her. Decidedly, Severus headed off to the fifth floor, snarling all the way and thinking how the night was turning out nothing close to what he had originally envisioned.

As he approached the corridor of disused classrooms from the opposite direction Angela would be coming, he paused for brief moment, thinking he heard the quiet echoing of footsteps. Generally no one searched each individual classroom on patrol but he suddenly had an uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. Lighting his wand to its fullest, Severus threw open the first closed door. Finding nothing out of sorts, he stepped back and aimed his wand at the doorway of the next classroom and entered. Shock met his black eyes as the shine of his wand revealed no less than five pairs of eyes staring back at him, all huddled in the same far corner. Before he could even react the tallest pair of eyes screamed out like a wild banshee and Severus watched as the large body attached to the eyes began to struggle and flail about with something it was holding.

Once the room was properly lit, it took Severus only a split second to realized that _something_ was Angela tucked most unceremoniously under his beefy arm like a rag doll while his other hand was clamped tightly over her mouth. The rage Severus felt could barely be contained as powerful stunners flew from his wand and the door sealed shut behind him. Rushing forward to catch Angela from falling into the pile of dropping bodies, Severus swiftly grabbed her, yanked her flush to his body and away from the tangled heap. As quickly as she was against him though she made a distressed face, pushed herself away and turned her head. Worry overtook him, fearing she was about to be sick but she simply spit on the floor several times, groaning all the while. When she stopped, Severus gently tilted her head back to face him and he noticed blood all around her mouth. Rage surged through him once more.

"They _hurt_ you? How?" he demanded, fishing out his handkerchief to dab away the blood.

Angela stared at him strangely for a long minute. "No, _I _caused it. I bit that big stupid loaf's hand until I tasted blood." Making a sickened face she turned and spit again. "And he tastes as disgusting as he looks, by the way."

Severus continued to hold her protectively to himself as his eyes darkly scanned the pile of stunned bodies, noticing there were all boys and each from a different house. Pulling completely away from him, Angela stepped over to the boys and bent down to retrieve her pilfered wand. Pausing a moment over the large, nasty boy that had held her tight within his grip, Angela let out an angry snarl, and kicked him hard in the ribs. Severus couldn't resist smirking over her action, thinking the bully deserved far worse for laying a finger on Angela.

"Next time, maybe aim for the head," he suggested, raising his eyebrow and holding out his hand to help her away.

"I considered it but thought you might object."

"Not in the least." Again pulling her close to his chest, Severus lightly gripped her jaw and held up his wand. "Open your mouth."

Obediently she did as he asked and he gently traced his wand in a slow circle. "Better?"

"Yes, much. Thank you," said Angela, grateful to have the nasty iron taste gone.

"Now, before I wake any of them, what _was_ going on here?" he finally asked in a dangerously soft voice that did not bode well for any of the assailants.

"Let me introduce you to the players of the _secret_ Exploding Snap club," Angela said, gesturing toward the pileup and rolling her eyes. "Apparently they were under the assumption no one would be by on patrol for another twenty minutes, allowing them time to sneak back to their dorms. From what I could gather, they try to meet like this, about once a week."

Severus eyes flashed in anger. "But you came along tonight… what did they do to you?"

"I saw some movement when I passed by the door and next, I was being dragged backward into the room by _him_, though then they had no idea what to do after that and they just stood around looking scared and arguing." Angela gave a small shiver, rubbing at her right side. "Honestly, it's terribly embarrassing, being subdued by a bunch of third and fourth years-"

"Angela, the one that was holding you back is at least twice your size, wand ready or not."

As she settled back onto the teacher's desk, Professor Snape took care of waking the boys. His words were quiet, concise and laced with scornful contempt as he laid out their punishments, hinting that expulsion was not out of the question. After docking each house twenty-five points and fifty for the two boys from Gryffindor, he summoned Filch to escort them off to bed. Usually Angela would have enjoyed watching him deliver such a disdainful reprimand, but her mind found its way back to the reason as to _why_ she had caught the boys so unaware, being early in her patrol.

The painful remembrance of her professor with another woman precluded the lecture. She couldn't help but wonder with a heavy heart if the outlandish strumpet was awaiting his return to his office. Silently Angela slipped off the desk to follow after the gaggle of delinquents but a warm firm hand latched onto the wrist, keeping her back. Her icy blue eyes flitted to Professor Snape's face and she could sense a different semblance of frustration from him now. The door shut soundlessly after the others left, allowing them privacy.

Severus stroked a long curl back from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "_Wait_. Will you permit me to… explain?"

"Explain what?" she tried to ask casually, not meeting his gaze but reaching up with his handkerchief to wipe a spot of red lipstick from his jaw.

Severus saw what it was and groaned internally, briefly closing his eyes in hopes to clear his head and gather his thoughts. "You _know_ what, Angela."

His tone was deep and soft. Taking a step closer to her, he gathered both of her hands in his, causing Angela to hesitantly raise her eyes to his piercing gaze at last.

"I am not… I'm not _that_ kind of man, Angela. That _woman, _and I use that term _very_ loosely, was sent in very bad taste by an old friend, acquaintance of mine, as a… a joke of sorts."

"What a thoughtful friend," Angela snorted quietly. "But seriously professor, you _don't_ have to explain your… your private life, I'm _just_ a student after all."

Dropping her hands to cup her soft face, he leaned forward, gently kissing her lips. "No, you _are_ not. You're more than that, _more_ important." Very slowly he nuzzled his lips along her cheek until he reached her ear to whisper, "And what she said about you… it _isn't_ true. You are perfect, just the way you are."

Angela's heart skipped a beat or possibly several as she wasn't entirely sure because it suddenly felt like she was floating up off the ground. Feeling somewhat uncertain, she tentatively placed her hand on his chest. He clasped his large, rough hand overtop of hers and stepping backward, he sat in the chair of the teacher's desk. Before she knew it, he'd pulled her into his lap and reaching up, stroked a hand through her large, dark curls. Breathlessly searching his black eyes, Angela couldn't help but be drawn forward to kiss his lips and although his didn't part, his strong hand held her head in place so she could not back away. Their lips gently pressed together several times, slow and cautiously, in small, tender kisses.

Severus was fighting himself for all he was worth, not to take her right there in that abandoned classroom. In many wonderful ways, it would be so easy to get away with it, but after all that had occurred that evening, he couldn't help but be reminded that he had in fact rescued her. What would that make him out to be, taking advantage of her in an heightened emotional state and most especially after an obvious prostitute had showed up in his office? Severus just didn't feel right about all the circumstances and he also felt unsure as to whether Angela completely bought his explanation, despite it being the truth. Oh, how he was itching to tear into Lucius for taking such an undesired liberty!

Finally pulling away, Severus stared deep into Angela's sweet, bright eyes, before directing her head into the crook of his shoulder and tilting his chin to rest against her forehead. "I'm beginning to believe that you are in need of protection... twenty-four hours a day, _every_ day of the week."

With a shy grin, Angela peered up at him. "It's not as if I go looking for trouble…."

He gave a deep chuckle. "No, I suppose you don't, but it certainly finds you easily enough."

Angela turned her head slightly and he delighted in the feeling of her warm breath, blowing gingerly along his neck. Together they sat in a comfortable silence as Severus felt Angela relaxing and molding herself to his body, just like when he'd previously held her in his arms. He relished the feeling of her inviting curves pressed into him and try as he might to control his wants and desires, it stirred an intense craving that radiated out from within his groin. Severus fought it, as he couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to her that evening. If that abominable woman had not shown up, he was convinced he would have certainly carried out his plan of having Angela in the most enjoyable way possible. She would have instead been experiencing the pleasure of their joining bodies and not the annoying discomfort of a bully forcefully restraining her with all his might. At that angry thought, Severus tightened his arms around her wanting nothing more than to at least fall asleep with her in his grasp.

Absolutely content to stay in his lap for the rest of the night, Angela knew it had to be too good to be true. And while their shared kisses had definitely been sweet and exciting, she couldn't help but want for more, _so _much more from her professor. Unable to read his manner to the greatest detail, Angela did feel as though he was making a very concentrated and reserved effort to remain gentlemanly with her. Despite wanting more, she felt extremely protected and safely guarded within his arms, as though he'd never allow the smallest issue to alarm her or anyone to dare hurt her. Nestling in closer against him, Angela caressed her small hand along the bare skin on his cheek. She wanted to make the most of whatever time he allowed her.

All too soon, at the next chiming of the hour, Severus unwillingly shifted his position, carefully tilting Angela's face to his. "It's best you head back to your room, after all it's quite late. I doubt you'll want to sleep in on a Hogsmeade day."

Angela offered him a charming smile, though she honestly could care less about Hogsmeade if it meant she could stay with him. But she figured it best to be agreeable as he must have some valid reason for being so careful with her.

"I guess I am a bit tired," she admitted.

They walked along in a compatible silence, all the way back to the Slytherin common room. He kept a light hand near her lower back the whole way. Pausing just in the corridor outside her room, Severus knew he had to let her go at that point. She stopped with her hand on the handle and cast him a questioning glance.

With all reluctance Severus slowly kissed Angela's forehead, her cheek and ended on her soft pink lips one last time. "Go on off to bed now, I'm going to take a quick patrol around the castle."

Angela gave him one more warm embrace before gradually slipping back from him. "Good night, Professor Snape."

Severus caught her wrist as she turned away and her blue eyes flashed expectantly to his. "Angela, fifty point to Slytherin for having to tolerant such despicable antics tonight and…" he began softly in that voice that sent the chills rippling up and down her spine, "thank you, for understanding."

With a sweet, angelic smile, Angela nodded before entering her room and shutting the door. Severus checked the wards he'd placed around it awhile back, to ensure her ongoing protection and safety. Then he turned on his heal to exit back the way he had come, letting out a discouraged sigh over how his evening had ended. Angela had been in his arms and on his lips but not in the burning, passionate way he'd hoped and longed for. He hated his firm control and wondered at all times, why tonight had he kept it so steady and unyielding, when he knew what he wanted? As he headed back through the castle, Severus made a promise to himself. He _would_ have the indulging satisfaction of Angela Zander at least once more, before she graduated. A plan, a foolproof plan was all he needed for everything to be perfect and for Angela to be his again.

* * *

A/N: The lady of the evening was banished, the 'threat' against Angela neutralized, a bit of explaining was given... How _does_ she mange to find herself is such crazy dilemmas? Angela got some kisses but really, he just left her wanting, along with himself! Fifty points is nice but how about something a little more, personal? Maybe he's on the right track now... ;)

I'm glad you stopped by for the read, and hope you liked. A full round of Snapey kisses for everyone! Until next time... ;)


	39. Conflicting Emotions

**Chapter 38**

**Conflicting Emotions**

Angela shut her door, leaned back against it and gradually slid down along it to the floor, all the while running her fingers over her smooth lips, the last place _his_ lips had touched. If she could view a mirror at that very moment, she knew what starry-eyed and dazed expression she would find and it would probably remain there for the foreseeable future. Professor Snape had thrown that awful woman out and sought her out to explain things. That spoke volumes to Angela, even if he himself had truly said little over the matter.

A tiny seed began to sprout in her mind. Had it been as she hoped? _More_ than just sex and flirting between them? With the way things had seemingly stalled over the past few weeks since that unforgettable night on the tower, Angela had started to question what she might possibly mean to him and just how strongly he cared. But here, he'd willingly given up an evening he could've spent doing only God knows what with that wanton tramp, to see to _her_ instead. Maybe her feelings after leaving his office had been entirely unwarranted. Angela remember her professor's look of sheer distaste at discovering the tart in his office. As she rationalized back through the events of the evening, she realized it must've been genuine disgust on his part, and not simply because Angela had encountered the woman and knew of what he would be doing with her.

Thinking over Professor Snape's determined explanation and his bold actions, it was fairly clear to her that while he wasn't at all comfortable with discussing it, he'd made a conscious effort to do so for her sake. When Angela eventually crawled into bed, she drifted off, puzzling over how to push their budding relationship into a full bloom. After the events of the night, she felt absolutely certain, now more than ever, that she and Professor Snape would soon find themselves repeating their first steamy encounter.

Angela displayed her unfading and charming smile the next day, all throughout Allison and Brody's petty bickering as they fought the frigid cold and fluffy snowflakes, making their way around Hogsmeade. The trio was intent on Christmas shopping and while her two friends argued over which shops to go in, Angela trailed happily along behind them. Already having secured most of her presents, she had little left to buy and spent time pondering over whether or not it would be presumptuous on her part to buy a gift for Professor Snape.

Severus stayed in the dreary winter shadows cast by the surrounding buildings, watching Angela traipse through the snow with her friends and taking note of how chipper she acted. After the undesirable adventures from the night before, he was grateful she had the ability to put it from her mind and still enjoy her free day. Watching her with great care between their visits in and out of shops, he also saw to his own few errands. Once he'd sent off the parcels back to his office, his practiced eye followed her into the Three Broomsticks where he knew the trio would dine for lunch. Severus then apparated away to take care of another highly disturbing matter.

Very few things could provoke Severus Snape to physical violence as he felt it distasteful and undignified, especially when a wand and a plethora of spells resided within his knowledge. But the longer the whole scenario played out in his mind, the stronger his vexation grew, inciting him to take matters into his own large and rough, calloused hands. And so it was with tightly clenched fist that he greeted Lucius Malfoy's jaw, the moment he stepped into his presence at Malfoy Manor. Lucius gaped at him, stumbling back from the force while staggering to catch himself on the nearest sturdy piece of furniture. Severus waited for a returning fist but knew Lucius was not a fighter but rather a negotiator in wordplay.

First checking his hand for blood, he stared in shock at Severus. "Was she _that_ bad? I've rather enjoyed her on occasion. And here, she talked me into paying her double, complaining how you -"

"Don't you _ever_ take such impertinent liberties again, Lucius!" Severus hissed dangerously, advancing his step toward the blond wizard, firmly gripping his drawn wand. "Have you _any_ idea the extreme trouble you could have caused me? Albus would certainly have reacted badly to it all, not to mention had any student come across her? Or her in _my_ company, no less?"

"Well, I… I was only trying to do you a favor, something _you_ would never do for _yourself_. After your last visit, you seemed… in need of an indulgence, a heated liaison, to relax you," Lucius explained, while rubbing his jaw and inspecting the vivid red welt upon his check in a mirror. "So I take it, she was actually correct in her outlandish claims? I thought it was just a front for extra galleons. You really did throw her straight out the gates, her objective unfulfilled?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus sneered. "That is correct."

Drawing his long, silky blond hair back from his own face, Lucius regarded Severus with a sudden curiosity. "Since when do you turn down a willing woman? I know it's not your preference but honestly, I don't see how you manage… being around all those young, supple girls, blossoming into the full beginnings of their womanhood."

Helping himself to the Ogden's, Severus threw back a small glass of the expensive firewhiskey before giving a derisive snarl. "They're children Malfoy! Children!"

"Not the seventh year girls," Lucius in a lascivious tone. "You mean to tell me that _none_ of them ever once caught your fancy?"

Severus genuinely considered another fist to his face but restrained himself and shoved a glass of Ogden's at him instead. "Teaching is my _job_. I am not doing this to make friends and encourage clandestine trysts with young witches."

"Of course your not. But should one ever-"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Severus whispered low and menacingly.

Lucius inhaled deeply, straightened his shirt and slipped his usual mask of cultured and refined merriment back across his face. The two wizards each took a seat, drinking in silence for some time. Finally, they began to discuss minor, unrestricted subjects at random, as if nothing unsightly had happened between them. Briefly, in a roundabout way, they breezed over the translation of the ancient text and moved right on to other topics until Severus, glancing at the time, drained his glass and rose to return to Hogwarts for the evening meal.

Holding out his hand to stop him, Lucius shifted in his seat, and stared thoughfully up at Severus. "Next time, the truth would be better served instead of secrecy, my old friend."

Not understanding his meaning, Severus glared at him. "What's that to mean?"

"Come now. Severus. It means I'm not as oblivious, ignorant or simpleminded as you would prefer to believe. I've been down this same road far too many times in my short life."

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Severus stared at him.

"Simply put, _who_ is she?" Lucius said wryly with his lips curling into a knowing and twisted smile.

A quick flicker of panic fought to pound out from inside Severus' chest but he contained it, his face held as a solid, unreadable mask. "Who the devil are you referring to?"

Lucius stood suddenly, level almost with Severus and less than a foot of space between them. "Who is the witch that you're taken with? Another professor, perhaps? A Hogsmeade shopkeeper? For after your earlier display, it certainly couldn't be a young charming, hormonal witch that sits under your daily tutelage staring up at you, with big doe eyes, could it? That would be… most improper but delightfully inviting. Oh, those tight, teen bodies, the thought makes me want for Mei again."

Severus' lip curled in revulsion. "You are pitifully disgusting at times. What must Draco think of you, always- "

"Leave my son out of this! You know very well he sees nothing of what I dabble in from time to time, as I pay his governess good money to keep it that way. And there's nothing disgusting or wrong with it if the girl's of age." Lucius shifted his footing and gave a smirk. "It is _you_ who is pitiable, for you never allow yourself a remote chance. Not _every_ relationship ends as your parents did but yet you carry on in self-imposed, lonely solitude."

Lucius' words haunted him all the way back to the castle and throughout dinner. Surreptitiously he watched Angela converse easily with her friends while his mind pondered many things. Lucius had made an acute observation about him and his avoidance of relationships while also pointing out another accurate point - how was it so wrong if she was of age? Then his very own words overtook Lucius', echoing within his head. _"They're children…Teaching is my job. I am not doing this to make friends and encourage clandestine trysts with young witches." _He wanted her but it _was_ wrong, from the standpoint of their given positions at the present. But waiting until that changed would only take Angela Zander away from him, probably forever. His life would fall back into its ever dull and boring, mediocracy. The bright, hopeful possibilities that flourished from being around her would be exterminated. With a pained groan, Severus threw his napkin down and left dinner, seeking any activity to bring his troubled and conflicting thoughts into order once more.

As Severus acknowledged an unsettling feeling of restlessness, he hated his life even more so. Attacking a stack of second-year essays with a vengeance. he tore through them like a whirlwind, finishing them and moving onto a pile of dreaded first-year essays. Before he knew it they were completed as well. With a careful observant eye, he searched every corner of his office for anything else to busy his mind and hands but found no challenge to set himself upon. It was quite late and with no thought for it, he soon found himself back in the guarded privacy of his personal quarters. Sitting in large black leather armchair by the fireplace, Severus stared into the golden flickering flames. Angela was immediately upon his mind. The flush of her pink cheeks from the cold mixed with the vibrant blue of her eyes danced within his mind. She looked so alluring at dinner after having spent the day outside. He had hated keeping her at a distance but he was now determined not to give into the temptation that she embodied. Severus would somehow free himself of his attraction for her.

But despite his best efforts to focus on any given diversion, the memory of tasting and feeling her soft, delicate flesh burned heavily within his mind. Severus shouldn't have her but he didn't want anyone else in place of her. Having Angela only _once_ had changed that for him. His groin twitched with fierce need and excited desire, as the imagines poured forward, unbidden and unstoppable. It was all so vivid in his mind as he closed his eyes and his hand unknowingly released his throbbing cock from his black trousers. What he wouldn't trade for her small hands and her hot mouth to be there upon him. If he couldn't have Angela, he did have his imagination and with a rare, uninhibited indulgence, Severus released his pent-up need.

Waking early after hours of broken sleep, Severus tried to reconcile his conflicting emotions over Angela Zander. How could it be that one single lapse of indiscretion found him so embroiled and deeply torn over how to proceed in life? It shouldn't be this hard to shut out a few feelings of… Severus stopped in his ruminations. He had absolutely no idea what name to associate with his feelings surrounding her. Were they actual feelings? Or was he being far too generous with himself, trying to name something that was only a craving and carnal desire? Severus decided upon a whole new approach to dealing with what had been going on and determined he was not going to be swayed this time despite how Angela may react.

* * *

The first two weeks of December passed painfully by for Angela who was unable to fathom what she had done to Professor Snape. While he was not cruel to her, he was suddenly treating her with far less warmth than had been his standard. After the closeness they'd shared that night in the abandoned classroom, she'd expected that their exchanges would continue forward, in similar fashion but rather instead, it had all come to a grinding halt. Angela didn't know how to read him, for his black eyes hardly found her inquisitive blue ones any more. He did not touch her but seemed intent on avoiding any closeness with her at all costs, keeping more than a safe distance apart from her now.

Citing his task for Dumbledore, he only assigned her one private lesson for the month before holidays were to set in, taking her away from him for several weeks. With the unexpected turn in his manner, Angela couldn't help but still feel excited over one thing. Her father was finally coming home to England for Christmas and she was to see him for the first time in three years. In her disappointment over her professor's lack of attention, Angela spent much time thinking all she would have to share with her father. There were many places she wanted to visit with him, such as the little muggle store on the corner near where she'd grown up. Her mother and father had always taken her there to indulge in a sweet treat. And though it was winter, she knew they were bound to find many useable and dried amaranth blooms in the vacant lot by their old house. Angela had gone several times on her own, once she's passed her apparation test.

On the afternoon of the last potions class of the term, Angela sat, her stomach in its usual knots now when Professor Snape was near. She tried to focus on soon being with her father but the horrible churning sensation in her stomach made it hard to concentrate on the upcoming holiday, only four days away. An idea began to unfold as she couldn't help but follow his movements around the room while he dropped his usual array of barbed remarks upon the brewing traits of her fellow classmates. Maybe her professor was acting this way, _because_ of the holidays? He knew she was going to be gone for the break and he didn't want to get too close to her again before that happened? Sighing out loud, Angela knew it was a stupid conclusion to arrive at but it was the best one that brought her any peace where he was concerned.

When the bell rang dismissing class, Angela halfheartedly picked up her bag and stood, only to find someone blocking her exit. For a split second her heart raced, hoping and expecting Professor Snape to be the one stopping her. She was sure the letdown was evident on her face as she looked up into the pale blue eyes of a blond haired boy.

"Ah, Angela, right?" he asked.

Angela simply stared at him for a long, awkward moment, wondering what he wanted before nodding her head. Knowing he did not share this class with her, she realized he must have searched her out for something other then assistance or tutoring in potions.

"I know we don't know each other but, well, I thought, was hoping maybe we could change that. Umm, so would you like to have lunch with me at the Three Broomsticks, tomorrow? And then, we could spend some time, ah, getting better acquainted."

From the way he rushed through his words, it was clear he felt nervous about what he was doing. Angela continued to stare up at him, completely at a loss for words, while she tried to put a name with his face. She knew he was a seventh year and his badge denoted him being in Ravenclaw. He certainly was handsome enough, she thought and she felt even the teensiest bit flattered by his attention but just as her mind settled on his name being Heath, they were interrupted.

"Intriguing as you may find each other, please remove yourselves to someplace other than _my_ classroom if you wish to continue… such a foolish display," quipped Professor Snape in a biting tone.

Angela's eyes widened and her brow furrowed in disbelief as she turned to face him. What had gotten into him and _why_ was he acting this way toward her? As her professor's eyes flickered on her face, she willingly opened up her expression to show him her hurt and confusion.

Then without glancing back to Heath, she lugged her bag up on her shoulder, pushing by him and calling out, "No thank you, tomorrow's not a good time and I'm not really interested."

Early the next morning, Angela and her two best friends made their way into Hogsmeade. They each had a few last-minute Christmas items to collect and when done, they were headed back to the castle for lunch. Afterward, Allison headed off to her last scheduled Quidditch practice of the year, leaving Brody and Angela alone. Neither one of them felt like studying and soon found themselves outside enjoying the snow, like many other students. They charmed snowballs at each other and created colorful snow angels on the ground, that moved with the help of magic.

From an obscure window Severus watched, still heavily pondering the look Angela had given him the day before. Despite all that had passed between him and her, it was still surprised him to hear her reject the offer of a promising date, from a willing and eager young wizard her own age. Admittedly, he was relieved when she turned down the boy's offer and even now watching her interact so merrily with Brody, caused his feelings of jealousy to reignite. He knew he should force himself to walk away and think no more upon it, but his feet were rooted firmly to the ground as he continued to watched the two Slytherins.

Several more minutes passed when suddenly a shrill shrieking sound was heard from overhead. Severus watched once again as a huge, stately albatross bird descended from the sky, making its way toward Angela. With Brody's help at holding the giant bird, she quickly removed a small correspondence. Brody attempted to feed the bird several treats while Angela opened and read her message. He was making some headway at petting the bird when a sudden gasp from Angela scared it back into flight. Its flapping wings hit Brody in the face, disorienting him for a minute and when he looked around, he saw Angela hurrying away into the castle. Severus who could clearly see her face as she made her approach, could tell she was greatly disturbed about whatever information was contained within the message.

Staying at the window long enough to see Brody take off after her, Severus then made his way down through a hidden passage that would intersect close to where Angela would enter the castle. Pausing to listen, he heard the hurrying footsteps that belonged to Angela. Curiously intrigued to find out what was going on, he stayed hidden for the time being, rationalizing that while he may be keeping his distance from Angela, her general welfare was still important to him.

"Ang! _Ang_! Angela, _please_ stop!" called Brody. "Come on, tell me, what's wrong? What did it say?"

Just as Angela came into view of Severus, she slowed but did not turn to face her pursuing friend. Tears were streaking down both her cheeks as Brody approached her from behind, gently turning her toward him. The note was now partially crumpled in her hand and he carefully worked it out as she stood breathing heavily and shivering. It appeared that Brody read through the message twice before momentarily closing his eyes and pulling Angela into a tight hug, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back.

Letting out a sob, Angela sniffed and whispered, "I should have know this would happen… it was too good to be true. I shouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault, Ang. Don't even go there. It's _not_ your fault at all, it's just bad timing and poor judgment on his part."

Whatever Brody was referring to only appeared to make Angela cry harder, as she wrapped her arms around him. He tightened his hold around her but pulled back enough to kiss her on the forehead.

"Shhhh… we'll get something even better worked out."

Severus felt most desperate to know what was going on. Despite having done so well at avoiding her the past few weeks and at least curbing his desirous thoughts when he was in her presence, this yanked at much of that built up control, threatening to tear it away. Seeing her upset and crying did not settle well with him, especially if someone else was attempting to comfort her. As he watched them walk away, Brody guiding her with a secure arm around her waist, he knew the next few days until she left on the train for holiday would not pass by quickly enough. And after Angela was gone, there would be nothing over that time to distract his mind from wandering, save for his invitation to Malfoy Manor on Christmas day.

When Tuesday morning rolled around, Severus was close to breathing a small sigh of relief. In a few short hours Angela would be gone from the castle and his temptations would be gone for a few weeks. It would be the usual quiet, dismal and lonely holiday for him but that is what he was used to. Why should it ever change now?

Passing through the Slytherin common room, Severus waved his wand, removing the list of students signed up to stay on at Hogwarts over the holiday. Once sitting back in his office, he took the list from his pocket. There were eighteen Slytherins who had decided to stay for some reason or another. Lifting a cup of steaming green tea to his lips, his black eyes scanned the names and Severus froze as he read over Angela's familiar script, there in a small, last-minute addition at the very bottom.

* * *

A/N: If and I say _if_ Severus can stop trying to be 'noble' in his thoughts and decisions, this could actually bode well for his holiday, although Angela might need some cheering up about her situation. (And if you didn't quite figure out what happened, it will all be clear in the next chap.) :/

Sorry for the longer wait again... FFN has been acting up in case you hadn't noticed. Grrr! What a week, but hope you enjoyed that latest between Angela and Severus. Snapey kisses for those who shared their thoughts and Snapey hugs to all who have added the story to faves/alerts! :D


	40. Leaving

**Chapter 39**

**Leaving**

Angela let out a sad sigh as she rolled over and stared at the dying red embers. It was much earlier that she'd wanted to wake but her thoughts were so absorbed within her problems and disappointments, sleep had only teased her from time to time the past few nights. Letting out a puff of air, she blew a tangled curl out of her eye and carefully slid one arm out of the comfort from the toasty warm blankets to reach her wand. Giving it a flick, several more logs lifted themselves into the fire, causing it to blaze wide and bright, with a renewed vigor. Angela dropped her wand back on the nightstand and caught a flash of the new locket charm on her silver bracelet. Fiddling with the clasp, she opened it and watched as the two photos within it enlarge. Staring at them for a long moment, Angela pursed her lips, trying to fight away the deeper melancholy mood that had been hovering around her since Saturday.

It was entirely her own decision to stay on at Hogwarts for the holidays though she'd been offered several options. Staying afforded her the best opportunities that truly benefited herself while keeping her away from the pitying eye of family and the constant badgering from friends. Brody had already been laying it on thick, caressing her arm or back and stroking stray curls from her face. Several times, if she hadn't been quick enough in turning away, he'd tried to press her into a kiss on the lips or cheek. Though she knew he had good intentions in mind, there was the fact that those all mixed heavily with his Slytherin traits of trying to slyly manipulate her into giving into him. It was getting old rather quick.

Angela lay cuddled in her bed, not willing to start her day any sooner than she had to but all the while she was devising her strategy. She would have unlimited time to study in the library as well as uninterrupted time to practice the charms and transfiguration spells that always seem to be just outside her grasp. The more she thought about working on these specific areas that troubled her and the large resources of the library, Angela actually began to feel somewhat excited and eager. She would use this time to focus on her studies. Admittedly at the back of her mind came the constant nagging thought of what Professor Snape would make of her staying and how he would handle it. Was there any possible way he would start to better acknowledge her again, due to the emptiness of the castle? Her heart hoped while her mind rationalized the hope away.

Once Angela met up with her friends in the Great Hall for breakfast, the day dragged on until most students began making their way toward the Hogwarts Express. As Allison was discussing last-minute details with the Quidditch team, Brody took the opportunity to pull Angela into an aggressive hug.

Cupping her face in his hands, he bent close to her face. "When you change your mind -"

"_No_ Brody, I'm not going to. I really am fine with this, even kind of looking forward to it," Angela answered him reassuringly, shaking her head resolutely.

Brody shot a her a skeptical look. "Like I said was saying, _you_ know how to reach me, when you change your mind."

Sensing what was coming next, Angela directly tilted her head down so that Brody's lips met her forehead. She heard his disappointed sigh, but couldn't bring herself to feel bad for him and was extremely relieved when Allison finally joined them again. After several more hugs, Angela stood at the gate waving goodbye to them. As she turned back toward the castle, she really was starting to feel a growing excitement and anticipation at the prospect celebrating Christmas in the castle. Pulling her black wool cloak tight against the cold, Angela made her way back up the castle drive, strolling in an unhurried fashion, with a small, confident smile growing across her lips.

Taking a deep breath of the frigid air, she stepped through the doors into the castle's waiting warmth, ready to begin her plans. Her first order of business was to seek out Professor Flitwick concerning some extra charms practice. Then Angela headed to the library to read up on a variety of magical charm theories and techniques, hoping it would better enlighten her and her shortcomings with such spells. Sifting through many books, from the most basic primers to the massive-sized advanced lexicons of sheer technical jargon, Angela surprised herself at how well her mind was letting go of everything troubling to focus on charms. Knowing it would only be a temporary distraction, she gladly welcomed it and spent her time making notes, adding helpful details and drawing simple diagrams within her own book. It appeared that without the general distractions of students always milling about in the library, silent or not, she felt several concepts were beginning to unfog and clear into a better understanding.

Angela shifted in the padded wooden chair, while arching her back and rolling her neck, working out the strain of having been sitting still for so long. Stretching her arms up above her head, all at once, she had the unmistakable feeling of being watched and nonchalantly her blue eyes scanned past the tall bookcases and over the tables and chairs within her vision. Finding there to be no one about, Angela shivered off the sensation. Lifting her wand and giving a small flick, the wealth of opened books spread out on the table snapped shut and stacked themselves in a slightly disordered array. With a second careful tap, the many volumes loaded themselves onto the nearest return cart as Angela gather her belongings and exited the library.

Glancing at the time, she realized she had spent five solid hours in the library and that dinner was less than an hour away. Having heard from students in the past, Angela knew that the Great Hall reverted to one long table over the holiday, easily accommodating the greatly reduced student body and affectively allowing students and teachers to mingle. A certain amount of anxiousness crept into her thoughts, wondering if she'd end up anywhere near Professor Snape. Angela felt undecided if she wanted to tempt fate by such a possibility, however, curiosity and her stomach got the best of her, prompting her to arrive exactly on the hour and not a moment earlier.

* * *

Taking a seat beside the headmaster, Severus' black eyes moved fluidly along the dining table, first surveying the side opposite before imperceptibly turning his attention to those seated down either side of him. Angela was not present for dinner and it filled him with a strong disquietude, far greater than he wished but impossible to deny, and giving way to a perplexed frown that only served to enhance his deep scowl that evening. He'd earlier observed her diligently working in the library and couldn't help but stop and drink her in, staying safely tucked into the dark shadow of a towering bookcase, just as he had done once before.

Ever since he had discovered that Angela would be staying, his thoughts were steadily sifting over the staunch decision to now keep her at an extreme distance, concluding that no matter his choice, it would only settle him into position of the ever applicable idiom of '_damned of he did and damned if he didn't._' And though it was obvious to him that Angela was staying against her wishes, he did not know any details as to why and that gross lack of information was starting to irritate him. But after having stayed so impersonal with her the past few weeks, Severus could see no way of easily engaging her conversation-wise to find out the surrounding circumstances.

"Severus, you appear wholly distracted this evening," mused Dumbledore in a quiet undertone. "Something troubling you?"

The headmaster, as usual, was far too perceptive and Severus returned only a mild glare. His gaze quickly strayed to the doors, the familiar and pleasing sight of Angela and her dark, bobbing curls catching his eye. It appeared that she was trying to be inconspicuous as she slipped into a seat near the end of the table, opposite the side he was on and closest the doors. His scowl lessened to a degree upon sight of her but her countenance still carried a troubled and sad look and that kept him puzzling over it.

Severus forced his eyes down to his meal, and lifting his fork and knife, he cleared his throat. "Nothing out of the usual of the annoying and bothersome students who can't manage to handle themselves properly, even over the holidays."

"Ah, but the general merriment of the season makes us _all_ prone to frivolity and whimsy," Albus said, his eyes sparkling with amusement over his cantankerous potions master. "You yourself should try and indulge in it sometime. It is good for the soul."

Severus rolled his dark eyes but said nothing, knowing these sorts of discussions with the headmaster lead nowhere. He continued his supper in silence while Dumbledore made it a point to speak with practically every student who caught his eye. Severus' ignored the ongoing drabble exchange around him, and kept a veiled eye on the young witch who had captured his attention like no other. Angela appeared not to take notice of, nor did she engage any other students seated around her all throughout the meal. As he watched her shift her chocolate trifle about with her fork he knew than just how truly upset she must be, to let a favorite dessert go uneaten.

Without warning, Angela suddenly drew her icy blue eyes up and scanned the table, stopping when hers met his. Before Severus could react and acknowledge her in any manner, Angela's eyes fell downcast, she placed her napkin on her plate and left the Great Hall. Was it possible that she felt hurt by him as well? He'd certainly missed their easy conversations and their closeness. Pondering, his black eyes flicked up to the doors once more, just in time to catch Heath Landon hurry out through them as well. Severus' hand balled into a tight, angry fist under the table. He knew Angela had dismissed the boy's attention the other day in his classroom but would she still do the same, now? Or would she welcome the interest and company? Would she soon be found snogging around with the gangly, blond in some dark empty corridor or classroom?

Bidding Dumbledore goodnight, Severus stood to take his leave and follow when the infernal headmaster stopped him. "Severus, I shall require a word or two with you later."

Giving a curt nod, Severus knew what it would be about, the text translation. At least something was going right in his life at the moment, as he had achieved further progress. To be sure, sharing it would greatly please Dumbledore. Holding an impenetrable gaze, he exited and took a sure turn to the left where stood several empty classrooms. He didn't have far to go before his searching found him, just what he was looking for.

"Well, Mr. Landon, it seems your efforts of pursuit are again in vain. Would you like to try for the third time, just to be certain?" Severus asked with an air of cold smugness.

The boy regarded him with a minor look of defeat, shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Severus felt a slight lift in his own spirit over it and carried a smirk all the way to his office.

* * *

Angela headed back to her room, heated over the persistence of Heath and decided to write her father. She wrote furiously for twenty minutes before grabbing the parchment, balling it up and tossing it into the fire. Starting over with a fresh parchment she then took her time and devised a much nicer letter to him, knowing it would never do to vent her thoughts and feeling over things in writing. Checking the time, she realized that if she got the letter off that very night, it would get to get to him by Christmas. Picking up a small wrapped package, Angela enclosed it with the letter in a sturdy envelope and sealed it magically.

As Angela hurriedly approached the owlery through the crunching snow, the falling sleet increased and began changing over to solid ice. Pausing at the bottom of the stone steps she looked them over, undecided on what spell to use to make the climb less treacherous. With great care, Angela toed her boot over the first step. It slipped about the icy stone effortlessly, making her glad of her firm grip on the sidewallwhen out of nowhere a hand gripped her upper arm.

"Miss Zander, you should not attempt to climb those steps under such conditions."

The voice so surprised her that as she quickly turned, she almost lost her balance.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Sorry if I frightened you, my dear, but too many a student have been rearranged by those icy stairs in quite the unforgiving manner over the years, I would hate for the same to happen to you, terrible mess to sort out, and all. Now what, may I ask, is your hurry to the owlery so late in the evening and in such inhospitable weather?"

Angela smiled sweetly at his obvious concern before she realized the headmaster was not alone. Just behind him stood her professor and his black glinting eyes were trained on her face.

"Um, I wanted to post a letter to my father, for Christmas."

"Well that _is_ important, isn't it and if I remember right, he's presently in Australia? Best get it off with all haste."

Angela nodded and hesitantly turned toward the stairs.

"Miss Zander, despite you being head girl, even you should not wander about like such by yourself. Professor Snape and I were just out giving the grounds a once over but I'm off to chat it up with Hagrid over the most recent Quidditch match of the Wimbourne Wasps. Been my team since I was a wee lad," Dumbledore recalled fondly. "Professor, unless you're so inclined to join us for a warming bandy, I trust that you see to Miss Zander making it safely back to the confines of the castle for the night?"

Her professor looked as though he'd rather drink a mug of mud than discuss Quidditch teams with Hagrid and Dumbledore. "I'll certainly… see to Miss Zander."

With a nod and a wink, Dumbledore headed off. Quite unsure of what to think, Angela offered Professor Snape a shy smile and waited to see what he would do. Showing his usual practiced ease, he pointed his wand at the steps and immediately the ice vanished away, leaving only traces of it lingering in the far corners. Then he simply inclined his head for her to proceed. Fighting the feeling to just stand there and stare into his black eyes, Angela started up the steps wondering whether or not he would even follow but within several seconds, she felt the occasional bump from his hand hovering protectively along her lower back, perchance she would fall.

Angela had been bracing herself for the usual stench but in reaching the top she discovered the owlery to have been recently tidied by the house elves. Right away a tiny snowy owl flew down from above, and rested on the perch only a foot away from her head. It gave a few squeaks and ruffled its feathers, showing off as it was eager to be chosen.

Angela giggled. "Well aren't you a cutie? And rather young, huh? I think you'll do nicely though."

"Eager as he is, Angela, there's no way that young of an owl will make it all the way to Australia, let alone by Christmas," Professor Snape said knowingly in a soft, velvety voice as he stepped in behind her.

Reaching a hand out to stroke the bird, Angela's eyes briefly closed as she felt weak and knees over his closeness. "Oh he doesn't need to go that far, only to the local post transfer. I'm going to send it by portkey post to ensure he gets it on time."

"That costs a good sum."

"I know, but it's his Christmas present and I want to make sure he gets it on time."

Pulling a small package from her pocket, Angela began to tie it to the bird's ankle. The little white owl was so excited he could barely stand still, hopping and hooting about, so much so that Professor Snape came up behind Angela and reached around her to hold the bird steady. Catching his familiar scent, Angela desperately fought the urge to lean back against him. All too soon she was done and he stepped away again.

Giving the little owl his instructions, Angela watched him fly away, a satisfied smile on her face with the hope her father would like his gift.

Stepping back out onto the landing, she paused and drew a sharp breath. "Isn't it beautiful from up here? Everything blanketed with the fresh, clean snow?"

Turning to face him, she found him studying her quite profoundly.

"Why didn't you go home for the holidays?"

It came out with much less finesse that he'd wanted to give it but his burning question was out. Angela quickly looked away from him and back at the amazing view. Giving a little shrug of her shoulders, her hands slipped into her cloak's pockets and she ventured down the first step.

Stopping a moment, Angela looked up at him with those same sad eyes he'd been watching for several days. "He… my father was supposed to come back to England but… something came up." She took a deep breath and forced a brave smile before whispering with closed eyes, "Something _always_ comes up, though."

He had no idea what to say but as she started to the next step, he gently grasped her upper arm and held it as they made their way down the steps and through most of the snowy walk back up to the castle entrance. When they entered, Angela gave him her thanks and hurried off to her room while Severus stood there, running a hand through his black hair, considering and speculating.

The next day, he found her spending the majority of her time in the library again, with books strewn all about her. It appeared that she was taking herself to task on a variety of subjects, including potions as he watched her loving sort through the pages in the black falling apart journal that had once been her father's. Severus watched her for a long while until a student ran in and handed Angela a note. Her eyes blazed wide reading it and in a hurry, she gathered her belongings and bolted from the library.

Severus was not to be left in the dark for long as he soon received a summons from Dumbledore. Upon entering the headmaster's office, he found Angela seated opposite the old wizard. It was a tense moment for Severus as a bevy of wild thoughts raced around his mind, most of them wholly unwelcomed as to the nature of why _he_ and _Angela_ were both there.

"It has come to my attention," started Dumbledore, "that several of the older students might enjoy a trip to Hogsmeade before Christmas, to get in a few last minute jollies, you know and in checking over schedules, you appear to have Friday completely free."

A wave of relief washed over Severus though he wasn't sure he'd heard entirely right. "Come again?"

"Well, there are so few of them twenty-five, thirty at most, so only one chaperone would be needed and Miss Zander here in particular has some shopping to do," Dumbledore winked at Angela, "for herself."

Angela opened her mouth to object. "It's not necessary… Oh, you don't have to do this just for-"

"Nonsense, Professor Snape is always more than willing to help out any student, especially those of his own house."

It was settled and the only complaint he registered was buried with his fiery black gaze at the headmaster.

Angela knew she was supposed to feel happy over what Professor Dumbledore had arranged for her but the idea of taking herself shopping to buy her _own_ Christmas presents just didn't hold the appeal that it should. Maybe it was her overall mood. Regardless, she would try her best to spoil herself with whatever caught her fancy until there wasn't a single knut left.

Keeping at her studies during the day, Angela decided she need a completely different diversion for her evenings. It was the holidays after all and she definitely didn't need to study herself into a boring, lifeless coma. Sitting on her bed, she laughed out loud over the idea at first but knowing it would in no way tax her brain, she summoned one of Allison's terribly written smut books. There had to be something worthwhile in one of them and if nothing else at least the pictures where interesting enough.

Groaning, she tossed the first book aside after the second page. There was no plowing through it, not even for kicks, it was so badly done and full of horrible clichés. Chancing just one more book, Angela settled on the one the catchiest title, _Our Eyes Meet Over the Cauldron_. Now if that didn't evoke a few familiar thoughts, Angela smirked to herself. It wasn't wonderful, but it was far better than her first choice. Several times, Angela couldn't help but stop and daydream herself and a certain tall, dark and handsome professor into a few of the spicy scenes.

Friday's visit to Hogsmeade came and Angela found herself contentedly walking beside her professor behind the rest of the fifth through seventh years that decided to go. He didn't say much but they exchanged several pleasant looks. When they reached the first few shops he gave her a nod and walked on to the bookstore. Angela took her time, perusing through each little store, even the jewelry shop. She was trying on a simple and beautiful silver necklace with a gorgeous green stone pendant when she caught sight of Professor Snape standing outside the window. Was it just a coincidence or had he in fact been watching her? Angela gave a little wave and smiled as he offered his usual nod and strode away.

After visiting six different shops and still quite unsure what she wanted to buy herself, Angela decided it was time to warm herself. She headed for the three broomsticks eager for a large steaming mug of rich, hot chocolate piled high with fresh, whipped cream. Sitting down at the empty counter, Angela waited patiently. Madam Rosmerta soon came along and took her order. She removed her gloves while waiting for her hot chocolate and watching the other customers. The door chimed several times as customers entered and exited and when a shadow passed over Angela, she turned to unexpectedly see Professor Snape taking a seat beside her.

Angela gave him a charming smile and couldn't help but wonder if he had followed her there as well. Before he spoke to her, he ordered a hot tea and also removed his gloves.

"Any luck so far with your _necessary_ shopping excursion?" he asked with raised brow.

Looking at him sharply, she saw the bit of mirth hidden in his wry smile. "_I_ didn't say it was _necessary_, it was Professor Dumbledore's idea entirely intercepted a package for me."

"And just _who_ exactly are you shopping for, that warranted this special trip?"

"Myself, of course." Angela gave a small chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

Madam Rosmerta brought their drinks and Angela was delighted to discover Professor Snape so willingly engaged in conversation with her. They talked and teased each other quietly in their own little corner of the counter for quite some time. On several occasions, Angela even coaxed a rare but genuine smile out of him. It was all going fabulously until the door flew open.

"There you are, Severus Snape! It's about time I found you."

Angela and Severus both turned sharply to discover the owner of the voice. And to Angela's dismay it was yet again, another older, more mature woman. She was prettier than the other woman and she didn't act as though she were a tart. This woman thick auburn hair and was dressed in a more refined way but there was no doubt from the how she clung to Professor Snape, running her finger seductively up his chest, what she had in mind to possibly do to him.

"Lydia? What the devil are you doing here in Hogsmeade? Is something wrong with-"

"Yes, something is _very _wrong and we need to discuss it immediately." The woman called Lydia thrust a black vial into his hand. "And I _need_ to know what this blasted potion is, or rather, _was_."

The woman practically fell into his lap. "I need something Snape, something only _you_ can give me. I want revenge, damn it! The ultimate revenge against _him_. Lu has crossed me for the last time. Maybe I'll just murder him!"

Coyly she leaned in and whispered to him, her lips pressed against his ear. Angela swallowed hard, staring at her hot chocolate. She suddenly had no desire to finish it. What were the chances of this happening yet _again_? There was a deep hitch in her breathing. With the lady already making a scene, Angela fought the desire to bolt from her seat and run out of the building. She was determined to leave in a dignified manner, no matter what.

All at once, the woman seemed to take notice of Angela being right there and she stood, pulling at Severus' hand. "There are too many people here, let's go get a private room."

To Angela's surprise, she watched as her professor followed the woman, his face holding a look of shock and not the one of true disgust she'd hoped to find. Reaching into her small bag, Angela fished out the coins to pay for her chocolate and left.

After what had happened with the last woman that showed up, Angela first tried to think rationally over it. While this Lydia was certainly trying to get snug with Professor Snape there did seem to be a real reason she'd sought him out. There was a potion involved but that thought didn't help as she suddenly had the idea of her dear professor brewing illegal potions for shady characters on the side. He wouldn't do such a dangerous thing, would he? And who was this _Lu_ and what was he to _both_ of the women that had come in search of _her_ professor?

While Angela wanted to believe the best of Severus Snape, the wonderful wizard and brilliant man who had made love to her, she just didn't know what to think or feel anymore. It was all becoming so confusing. Unbidden, a small tear ran down her cheek. She was tired of carrying around all this recent sadness, tired of not having anyone she could talk to and tired of being lonely and abandoned.

Angela closed her eyes. What she wouldn't give to have just one the warm, reassuring hug from her father at the moment. Then it hit Angela. There _was _someone she could go talk to, someone who would listen to all of her troubles and not pass any judgment over her for it. Someone she had hoped to visit with her father. Angela would have to hurry though.

She wiped her tears and in looking around, discovered an alley almost hidden entirely from the main street. She hurried back into it, not caring how many school rules she was about to break. And with one last glance over she shoulder, Angela Zander apparated, away from Hogsmeade, Professor Snape and all of her troubles.

* * *

A/N: Now what has she gone and done? Oh dear, whether directly or indirectly Mr. Malfoy keeps causing such problems for them, doesn't he? Angela's had all she can manage! And what will Severus do?

Again, I had every intention of getting this chapter up sooner but it was a wild week at school and not one I hope to repeat anytime soon! Hailey, does that offer still stand, might have to take you up on it! LOL ;) There was good that came with my delaying though - the muse inspired a longer chapter and a whole extra scene I hadn't planned on. Wow! I just realized Amaranth is almost at 500 reviews - who's gonna be the lucky 500th? :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and here's a Snape-shaped lollipop for everyone!


	41. Don't Go

**Chapter 40**

**Don't Go**

The moment Severus left Angela to follow Lydia, he realized what he had done in leaving her. _Twice_ now in fact and this time it looked much worse, as he had gone willingly. He knew Lydia was a hothead, prone to outbursts and wickedly vicious when crossed. Frankly, Severus never understood what Lucius saw in her but the two of them had been together for at least a year now, making it the longest relationship he'd managed to stay in since Narcissa had died. Despite his distaste of Lydia and due to the secretive nature of how Lucius worked to provide vital information for Dumbledore, Severus knew he had to quickly investigate what was going on before things got out of hand.

Severus followed the angry woman to a back room. The moment the door closed, he turned and shoved her roughly against the wall with his hand to her shoulder. Holding his wand to her neck, his black eyes glinted down at her.

"This had better be extremely urgent and important for how you blatantly interrupted my discussion with a," he narrowed his eyes, speaking in a low dangerous voice, "a _student_, not to mention the shock I'm sure you gave a few others at having to witness your childish and brazen antics just now."

Lydia's haughty expression deflated and was replaced with a rather fearful one. "I… but Severus, you're the only one who can help me. He listens to you and respects you, even if Lu is- "

"Is a grown Wizard. You knew what you were getting yourself into with him. What he does and how he handles his private business is none of _my_ concern. So don't involve me," he said forcefully. "And I've known Lucius for far too long to be convinced to take your side in _any_ matter."

"But… how can you say that? He's been cheating around on me, I'm sure of it, in fact, he all but confessed. And I know this potion has something… _something_ to do with it." Lydia held of the vial. "Please, _please,_ Severus can you at least tell me what it is? He's up to something, I just know it!"

Reluctantly, Severus snatched the empty vial away from her, removed the top and cautiously sniffed it. Instantly, he knew what it was and it surprised him, but he did not give her the satisfaction, preferring to go to Lucius directly.

"I will see what I can discover about this, using a few revealing spells and potions." Tucking the vial into his cloak, he continued speaking. "I will contact _you,_ _if _I find anything worth questioning. _Is that clear_?"

Nodding in agreement her face finally broke, betraying a multitude of thoughts and ideas. Studying her eyes, he could see her fright as well as her anger and the conviction that she was speaking the truth.

"You came here hoping it would get back to him, didn't you? That somehow he might overhear you were secretly visiting a supposed good friend of his? Hope to cause some jealousy? I don't take kindly to that sort of trouble."

Lydia blushed though she did not acknowledge his question.

"I will be leaving now to gather up my terrorized students. I _do not _want to see _you_ here again. _Ever_," Severus warned in a threatening and severe manner.

Finally, Severus lowered his wand and she turned to exit but his hand stopped the door. "Not out the front entrance. To the left and down to the second door on the right."

Watching through a side window he saw Lydia enter the back alley. She hesitated for a moment before she disapparated. Severus groaned, banging his forehead against the glass. Now to find Angela. No doubt she had fled the building, upset and confused again.

For the next three hours he searched and researched every last inch of Hogsmeade village but found no sign of her. Severus attempted to contain his fury over her obvious disappearance. He tried to rationalize through what Angela may have been thinking until he realized that every woman he'd ever met rarely rationalized in logic. Or at least not _his_ logic.

It was soon time for all the students to be returning to the castle. In the bitter cold, he took up the sentinel-like position at the main gates. Before long, every student had passed by him and were accounted for. All except Angela and two others.

Around the bend, he watched as the last two boys made their way to the gates. It was Heath Landon with a fellow Ravenclaw. Landon appeared to be looking every which way and over his shoulder for something, or rather _someone_.

"Lose something Mr. Landon?" Severus inquired irritably.

The boy looked at him strangely. "I haven't seen Angela, and I know she wasn't ahead of us."

"Maybe she's hiding herself, from the likes of _you_," Severus sneered.

Glancing back over his shoulder one last time, Heath searched about for her before his friend urged him on into the warmth of the waiting castle and the promise of supper. Severus debated going back to Hogsmeade, retracing through all the shops he'd watched Angela wander into. Then he wandered if by chance Heath Landon had been in the wrong? That possibly Angela had come directly back to the castle after leaving the Three Broomsticks? Severus did not want to waste precious time by going to the castle if she was not there. He stood like a statue with snow blowing around his feet, contemplating any way to confirm it without involving any others at present.

Severus checked the time. There was just over a minute left, before she would officially be late. Closing his black eyes, he took a deep breath through his flared nostrils, deciding to go look for her. He would start in Hogsmeade first and figure out where to go from there, fervently hoping that he would find Angela before any kind of trouble might, given that trouble often seemed to seek her out.

When Severus opened his eyes, he turned back toward the village road where the wondrous and surprising sight of Angela meet him. She was slowly walking toward him, carrying a little clear bottle of some sort with the same dejected and sad expression on her pretty face. He knew for sure he'd only added to her mounting troubles and worries. Momentarily he softened as the feelings of relief and comfort at her appearance washed over him. Then the anger and annoyance rose up within him once more.

Angela had returned just in time, knowing that she would have to face him again, sooner or later. She just hadn't figured it would be immediately as she rounded the last bend in the road and saw him standing outside the school gates. His back was to her, giving Angela a moment to at least collect herself. She desperately wished for a mirror, knowing her eyes had to be slightly puffy from crying. Looking down at the clear bottle in her hand, Angela pulled the lid off and took a long drink, finishing the dark liquid within. She closed her eyes for a moment, shuddering in the extreme cold as the flood of emotions filled her. It was truly amazing that the bottle filled with nothing worthwhile could possess the amazing ability to evoke such nostalgia. But it had worked, just like any strong potion.

Hoping to delay his wrath, Angela didn't face him directly, rather she just glanced at him briefly as she passed through the gates and continued on to Hogwarts grounds. Remembering what was in her hands, Angela discretely slipped the bottle into her cloak's deep pocket. Then she braced herself, expecting some sort of charged remark, yet none came. The only noise that came was the sound of the gates closing behind her and the soft sounds of both of their footsteps in the snow, trudging up to the castle.

Despite his long stride, he matched Angela steps staying beside her all the way, his eyes forward and his expression unreadable. Her heart pounded, waiting for the anvil to drop, though she hoped she could escape by skipping dinner and heading directly to her room. But that didn't happen. When she reached the first corridor that would lead to the Slytherin common room, Professor Snape's hand fiercely grasped her upper arm, yanking her instead in the direction of his office. His pace greatly quickened as they entered the dungeons, pulling her in an almost run.

The office door opened of its own accord as they approached it. And before Angela knew it, she was inside, the door was shut and he was pushing her up against it with the weight of his body. The shock was evident on her face as she stared wide-eyed, up into his gleaming eyes, only inches from hers.

She had expected his voice to be harsh and demanding but it came soft was a deep, anxious edge. "_Where_ did you go?"

Not being the question she expected it caught her off guard. "What? What do you mean?"

"Angela, you left Hogsmeade."

"I was just walking around… outside…thinking," she lied.

Professor Snape pressed a hand against the door just beside her head. "Walking around, thinking, in Hogsmeade?"

Angela nodded her head.

"Odd. I turned that village over, _several_ times, for three hours, searching for _you, _and I'm awfully good at finding things." He paused and then proceeded to speak very slowly. "Now, _where_ did you go, Angela? Do you realize how unsafe it was for you to do such a thing? Witch or not, there are too many dangerous variables you could have encountered, not to mention all the school rules that you broke in doing so."

Closing her eyes and placing her hand on the door handle, she couldn't fight him anymore. "Just give me my punishment, assign me the usual detentions and I'll back to my room."

Backing slightly away from her, Professor Snape took a deep, punctuated breath before speaking. "You are _not_ going anywhere. No one said anything about punishment or detentions. I just want to know _where_ you went."

Angela stared at him, debating her options and wondering just how angry he'd be the at the truth. Stepping completely away from Angela, Professor Snape removed his cloak, hanging it the hook beside his door. Then he motioned for Angela to do the same as he walked over to the couch and took a seat. Still feeling chilled to the bone from her wanderings outside, she kept her cloak on though and moved to stand before the blazing fire.

Severus sat, watching her back as she warmed herself by the fire. He was fighting like mad to remain calm, to not lose his temper and to not lash out at her for having left the village. Severus knew she had done so, despite her claims otherwise and he knew she had to be expecting his normal wrath at such a flouting of school rules. But he in no way could punish her, knowing he was a contributing factor in her decision to leave for a while. All of a sudden, he remembered the bottle she had carried and recognized it for what it was. Giving a small wave of his wand, he summoned the item to his hand.

"You brought the proof back with you, _showing_ that you left, Angela. Though not many wizards could recognize this for what it _is_, any could easily tell you_ this_ cannot be found in Hogsmeade."

His tone again was surprisingly free from anger and malice. Angela slowly turned around, feeling the utter defeat now as he held the proof in his hands, the proof that _clearly_ showed the fact she had indeed left.

Standing, he walked over to face her directly. "So, for the last time, _where_ did you go?"

Fixing her blue eyes on the floor, Angela quietly answered, "To see my mother…."

Severus' face knit into a perplexed stare of disbelief. "Your mother? I thought… I thought she had passed."

Taking a deep breath, Angela closed her eyes and nodded. "She did. I went to her and my baby brother's graves. It's… well, I - I'd hoped to visit with my father. I always try to go on the holidays… he, my father that is, can rarely make it, so I go as often as I can…." Angela's voice trailed off to a shaky whisper.

Nervously, she fidgeted with a lock of curls and pushed it back behind her ear then she wiped a small tear from her cheek. She'd been determined _not_ to cry again, but all her feelings lay so close to the surface, it was unavoidable. Biting her lower lip, she chanced a peek at her professor and caught what looked to be dumbfounded shock on his face.

"I'm not sure how the bottle fits in?" he asked.

Raising her hand a bit, she gently took it from his fingers, lightly brushing hers against his. "It was something my parents always did when I was little. There was a huge muggle playground near where we lived and they would always take me, at least once a week. And on the walk home, I was allowed to pick out a treat from the little corner store. They had different stuff, different kinds of sweets and drinks that the wizarding shops didn't have. Getting a Coke and sharing it with my-my dad was one of my favorites and… well, I guess I've kinda turned it into my own little tradition, when I visit."

Never had Severus expected anything close to the explanation she had just given and he had no idea what to say. For a long minute, he simply watched her as she lovingly traced her fingernail along the printed letters on the bottle and sighed deeply. Feeling a certain frustration with himself, he could think of nothing to do or say that might be of some comfort to Angela. He seldom allowed himself to get drawn into an emotionally charged situations involving others as it pushed him out of his own safe and closely guarded comfort zone. But it was beginning to dawn on him that if he were to enter into any sort of relationship with Angela, such would occur naturally. And if Severus really stopped to think about it, they had somehow already managed their way through a few surprisingly emotional times together.

As he struggled for what to say or do next, Angela slowly lifted her vibrant blue eyes. "I'm sorry, that was all far more detailed than you cared to hear. I'll just- " She paused, swallowing quite hard while trying to restrain the rest of her tears. "I'll just go now."

Angela turned to face the door. Severus could only think of one thing, the _only_ important thing that suddenly mattered in that very second.

Reaching out a firm but gentle hand to her shoulder, he pulled at her and spoke in a firm voice. "_Don't_. Don't go."

First looking at his long fingers curled around her shoulder and then up at his gleaming eyes, Angela's lips parted slightly, clearly unexpecting that response from him but she said nothing. Drawing her close to himself, his other hand went to rest lightly on her waist.

"Don't go, Angela," he repeated softly in a low caressing voice. "We've both missed dinner now and I dare say you need to eat something more substantial than the hot chocolate and Coke you've had today. Stay and I'll order some dinner to be sent up from the kitchens."

Her eyes lingered on his, appearing partly wary while searching his face until she finally nodded her head in agreement. Severus lifted his hand from her shoulder, moving it along her cheek to tuck a curl back that had fallen over her left eye. All the while, he sifted through his accrued knowledge of surreptitiously observing Angela during many meals, hoping to request a few favorites that might enhance her mood. While he scribbled out an order, Angela removed her cloak, hanging it on the empty hook next to his own. Then she moved to stand before the warm, roaring fire.

Seeing her cloak hang beside his triggered an unusual feeling. He was unsure what it was exactly, but he liked it. Once Severus sent the dinner summons off to the house-elves, he sat at his desk admiring the sight of Angela in her jeans and closely fitting pink sweater. The sweater had a low v-style neckline and had become a favorite of his.

Again he found himself mulling over explanations for what had occurred earlier that day at the Three Broomsticks. Severus owed it to her and wanted to clear the air between them, not only over Lydia's actions but over his own toward Angela the past few weeks. She had shared of her own excursion, albeit, somewhat against her wishes. He himself had no idea where to begin, not wanting it to sound like he was repeating all he had said to her a few weeks ago. Severus didn't have time to give it much thought, as a house-elf appeared, levitating a large tray of covered dishes. After setting the tray on the small coffee table between the couch and the fireplace as Severus indicated, the tiny elf bowed low, clapped his hands and vanished.

Angela gingerly sat on her knees on the floor beside the table while Severus sat on the couch closest to her. She offered him a hesitant smile and watched as the lids flew off, to stack themselves neatly on one end of the coffee table. He was pleased to hear her let out a small delighted gasp over the first course of lobster bisque. It was not served often but he'd taken notice of her seeming love for it, when it was.

Eyeing him almost suspiciously, she grinned. "Did you know this is one of my favorites?"

"Really?" Severus merely shrugged. "Call it a lucky guess."

They talked casually during their meal, each casting stolen glances at the other. Severus couldn't help but notice a shift in their interactions and manner with each other. It felt less like simply student and teacher and more like what he had observed between couples, even in spite of the somewhat strained air about them.

By the time Angela finished her slice of chocolate cream-filled cake, she was noticeably happier. And for that reason, it caught him off guard when she politely thanked him and again stated that she should probably head back to her room for the night.

Reaching out, this time he captured her hand, imploring her to stay. "It's not at all late. Stay a while yet."

Angela blushed lightly as he indicated the space on the couch beside himself. Looking a bit unsure, she stepped around the coffee table and sat, while he vanished the remnants from their meal with a wave of his wand. Then came a long moment of awkward silence until Severus finally selected something hopefully safe and appropriate to inquire of her.

"Did you have any luck shopping today?"

Angela let out a doleful sigh. "No, I didn't… and you would think that with five hundred Galleons one could find a multitude of goodies to buy."

"Five _hundred_ Galleons? On yourself?" Severus repeated. "Yes, that will buy a lot and yet all you managed was a hot chocolate and a Coke?"

"I suppose it's my dad's way of making himself feel better about not coming to visit. He even sent a letter to Dumbledore about it… that's why he set today up, so I could take myself shopping for my own Christmas present. Very thoughtful of him to do so." Angela shot him a dejected smile and flicked a tiny piece of fuzz from the knee of her jeans.

Severus thought a moment and chanced a small grin. "You didn't like _anything_, not even in the jewelry shop? Seems all women like jewelry."

"I loved the necklace I tried on and a few other pieces as well, but, it didn't feel right buying that expensive stuff for myself, you know? Just not the same, somehow. Doesn't really help. I'd rather him just visit than to send me a bunch of money."

"Why didn't he?" Severus quickly inquired and tactfully added, "if you don't mind me asking?"

Angela ran her fingers through her curls, fluffing them out a few times with her eyes focused on the dancing flames of the fire. "He said a rare explorative trip through a largely restricted part of the Great Barrier Reef came up, an opportunity he couldn't afford to miss, since even wizards are seldom allowed there."

"Sounds mildly intriguing, I suppose."

"If it weren't just another excuse… sure, it would be." Angela said softly, twirling a finger around her silver bracelet.

"An _excuse_? For what?" Severus pressed.

Angela turned to face him with a sad, heart-wrenching look before looking back to the fire. "My father doesn't like to see me or spend time with me."

Severus latched a crooked finger under her chin and turned her to face him, his eyes flashing. "What do you mean by that?"

Lifting her arm, Angela twisted and unhooked a small, heart-shaped charm he hadn't noticed before. She carefully opened it and when the pictures inside magnified themselves, she offered it to Severus. He released his hold on her, taking the enlarged charm for closer inspection. The photo on the left was of an unfamiliar looking man holding a young, curly haired girl in his arms who was laughing. He assumed it to be Angela and her father as their eyes were much the same in color. On the right side was a sweet photo of Angela holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"You and your father?" Severus asked, inclining his head toward the left photo.

Angela nodded. "He sent me the charm when he sent the letter saying he wasn't coming. It was my mother's, just like the bracelet."

"And the other is you and… your baby brother?"

"No, the baby is _me_ and that's my _mother_," she whispered, staring down at her hands.

Severus held the picture closer to study it and sure enough, he realized with a second, longer look, while they were strikingly similar, there were small, noticeable differences. Angela got her curls from her father, along with her eyes but in comparing Angela and her mother, he felt Angela was prettier.

"After my mother passed, father stayed until I started school. After that though, he began traveling around the world, leaving me with my aunt and uncle. He's visited less and less, the older I've gotten." She wiped a tiny tear from the corner of her eye. "He's never said why but I've heard the whispers from my aunt and uncle over the years, after they tried to make the necessary excuses for him."

Again words escaped Severus but he set the locket on the table, reached out and pulled Angela to him, resting her head against his chest. After a minute or so, she brought a hand up to rest there as well. Severus wanted to tell her that her own father was a worthless fool for treating his own daughter with such blatant disregard but the words were stuck. He felt an immediate resentment and strong dislike for a man who didn't deserve the devoted affections of his intelligent, talented and beautiful daughter, while at the same time, Severus understood what it felt like to be rejected by one's own parent.

"I know he still loves me plenty, he just isn't comfortable being around me… because I look so much like mum." Angela voice came muffled from his chest.

"But you stayed here? Instead of going to your aunt and uncle's?"

She turned her head slightly. "They're traveling over most of the holidays, meaning I'd have to stay with Gwen and while I love her dearly, I can do without her horrid husband. We don't get along. Brody offered for me to go stay with him, but Allison was also going so I thought best to leave them to it."

Severus' jaw clenched at the mention of Brody's blasted invite, though he kept his face guarded and neutral in case she glanced up at him. As a whole, it was a real relief to actually get the whole story about it all. Now he just needed to explain what had really happened in the Three Broomsticks and they would both feel better.

Tenderly he stroked his long, rough fingers through her curls. "Angela, I find myself in the position of needing to explain about today."

Slowly Angela raised her head to see his face as she pulled away from his chest. He wondered if she'd forgotten about it all while they had been discussing everything but that incident. For a brief moment, he watched her lower lip stick out before she began to nibble on it, looking almost nervous.

"She, Lydia that is to say, is seeing a… well, an acquaintance of mine and they're having issues. I don't know why she would ever think to seek me out, with the impression _I_ would involve myself in their affairs or that I would possibly take her side in it… but as you observed, that's what she did."

"And this is the same friend, who sent the other?" Angela asked quietly.

Severus nodded, realizing Angela had been observant enough to catch both of the distasteful women refer to _Lu_ in her presence. "While we go back a long ways, it is sufficed to say we have _very_ different views on how we live our own lives."

He examined her sweet face closely for her reaction but she only leaned away from him to collect her charm. As she fiddled with reattaching it, he feared she would soon leave him as she'd been suggesting all evening. With it secured, she turned back to him, her expression not quite what he was hoping to see.

"I understand," was her simple reply to him.

"No, you don't. I've also been unnecessarily… distant with you recently. I find- " he paused, searching for the right words. "I find myself in a precarious position in relation to you."

Just then, the distant chimes of the clock tower sounded out the ten o'clock hour. Angela was perched on the edge of the couch, looking from him to the fire and it appeared she was not sure of what to do or say next.

"_Don't_ go."

It was out before he could stop it and to his surprise, Angela rewarded him with one of her sweetest smiles. Once again that night, he sought to bring her closer to himself and she willingly leaned against his chest. Neither of them spoke for a long while, until Angela tilted her head up.

"What was the potion in the vial?" she whispered.

Severus smirked down at her and summoned it from his cloak. Pulling the stopper out, he handed the empty vial to Angela. She sat up and gave it a sniff, her eyes locking questioningly with his.

"Polyjuice Potion? Whatever for?"

"I have no earthly idea at the moment but Lydia is positive he didn't use it on himself. With him, one can only imagine though."

Taking the vial, he replaced the top and tossed it to the table. Angela settled back on his chest and he lowered his head to rest upon hers. Severus relaxed in a way he hadn't allowed of himself in weeks. Gradually their positions shifted until Severus found himself stretched out on the couch, his head resting on the arm of it with Angela curled up on top of him. Nothing had ever felt so near perfection for him, the way she felt laying there in his arms. He gave her cheek a gentle caress and she lifted her head to smile at him with her beautifully vibrant blue eyes offering him a forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. Severus thanked her with a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked in a low voice.

Angela chuckled lightly. "Of course I am."

Severus lifted his wand, conjuring a blanket to wrap loosely over them. "Just for good measure..." He stared into her tired-looking eyes. "Now get some sleep."

With a happy, contented sigh, Angela nestled deeper in against him, lightly trailing her fingers over his chest while her other hand slowly entwined in his hair. If this was how it felt to hold an angel in his arms on a nightly basis, he decided he would most assuredly face the dangerous risks that might arise to keep her there for as long as _she_ was willing. But they would have to be _his_ risks alone, for _he _was not willing to risk more than his own future for it. As long as Angela was a student, he would take great care, unwilling to risk _her_ future for her.

* * *

A/N: Seems like they're beginning to get somewhere again, doesn't it? So... will we have a happier holiday than first seemed plausible?

Lydia has been mentioned a few times before in ch. 14 - An Honest Insight and in ch. 35 - Forming a Plan. I know it's hard to keep track of the bit players but she's Lucius' main squeeze for the present. If you're at all curious as to what Lucius was up to with the potion, I posted a separate one-shot that will explain that, entitled _His Forever Faded Flower_.

As always, many grateful hugs to my readers. Thank for the all the sweet reviews - Epave Belle being the lucky 500th with Cauldron-Girl95 right behind her and close enough for honorable mention! WOW! :D


	42. All I Want for Christmas

**Chapter 41**

**All I Want for Christmas**

Much restrain was required on Severus' part not to just roll Angela underneath him as they lay there together and ravish her senseless. Oh, how it was a wickedly tempting idea but from having kept a careful and concerned watch over her the past few days, he knew she was worn down, not just emotionally but also physically. Her piercing blue eyes showed how very exhausted she was, as they fought to stay open, glancing up at him from time to time. There was a questioning look in her eye but Severus was at a loss of what to say over their present arrangement. He simply reached a hesitant hand up, stroking her cheek again before his fingers to delved into her soft, mahogany curls.

"Relax… get some rest Angela. It's been a very long day," he offered in a quiet tone. '_A long day and an even longer night to follow…._' he added to himself, with a pleased smirk, entirely thankful to find himself in such a wondrous position.

Angela took a deep breath, shifting herself so that once she had settled, her hip pressed directly into his groin. Severus bit back a deep groan as he brought his other hand up under the blanket and around her waist to rest on her lower back. He lightly traced his fingers in a circle through her sweater, trying not to focus on any provocation, least not at the present. Just when he believed Angela to be drifting off to sleep, her head popped up a few inches and she looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Thank you for listening… this time," she whispered before tilting her head up to kiss him on the jaw.

Severus knew exactly what she meant by that, feeling ashamed for the hundredth time over in how he'd responded to her in the incident involving Crispin Ellis. He pulled her tighter to himself, not caring if she was made aware of his straining erection. Angela wiggled and scooted up slightly on him, favoring his left side and settling her face right into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Severus could feel the gentleness of her warm sweet breath brush ever so faintly on his skin. He kept still and waited what seemed like only moments until she fell into a peaceful and easy sleep.

With Angela snuggled in his arms, he drank in every last tiny detail of her, from how alluring she looked to how her curves felt pressing and molding into his long, lean body, as though she had always belonged there enfolded within his grasp. In the nighttime silence with only the soft crackling of the fire, Severus listened to her steady breathing as he drank in her gentle mix of light scents that were so familiar and pleasing to him.

It wasn't long before Severus relaxed completely, something that naturally went against his entire being but holding her utterly disarmed him, allowing him a certain depth of safety he rarely felt anywhere. It was strange the sensation, letting his guard down yet it felt agreeable. How could it be that the simple act of holding someone else close, had such an unplanned affect over him? Before long, Severus soon joined her, chasing beautiful visions of Angela into dreamland.

He woke several hours later, around his normal waking time but being Christmas Eve and with Angela cuddled on him, he was in no hurry to move. At times, he alternated between desperately desiring to wake her with endless kisses, to just remaining still and mesmerized while watching her gentle sleeping form. There were several moments Severus believed her to be stirring, but found her only to be wiggling and shifting in her sleep. Though Angela was stretched out easily, he wondered if she felt confined by the couch they were sharing. Finally around seven in the morning, Angela made a sudden push into his chest with her hands, lifting herself to look around.

"It's about time," Severus mused in a quiet undertone so not to startle her. "Do you know how squirmy you are in your sleep?"

Angela gazed strangely at him for a minute before a sort of remembrance lit up her face in a sleepy smile.

"Morning," she offered as a charming blush filled her cheeks.

His long fingers swept many wayward curls from her face, studying it for a bit. "Would you be interested in assisting me today? I have several long-brewing potions to start on for when classes resume."

"That would be lovely… but," Angela said quietly, her face falling into a frown. "I can't. Professor Flitwick promised to help be with Charms practice and today worked best for his schedule."

Severus fought back a surge of jealous indignation. Why hadn't she come to _him_ of Charms help? He'd more than adequately helped her in the past. Then he remembered his recent treatment and that he had no one to blame but himself. Severus decided from that moment forward, he'd be more careful not to push her into going elsewhere for any assistance that he could so easily provide.

Suppressing his disappointment, he forced a look of understanding. "They do not need to be started today. "Perhaps after Christmas?"

Angela nodded, sharing a winning smile before stifling a large yawn with her hand and wiggling back down against him. Severus enveloped her in his arms, rolling to his side, positioning her tightly between himself and the couch back. Letting out a small squeal, Angela tucked her head under his chin and breathed deeply, savoring in his scent. It had been far too long since she had been able to do that, she thought to herself with a broad smile on her lips.

In spite of his unwillingness, Severus let Angela go. The sooner they got their day started, the quicker the time without her would pass. Angela worked hard to concentrate and focus with Professor Flitwick, while Severus decided to forgo any potions brewing, in favor of making an unplanned trip back to Hogsmeade for several additional purchases.

Dinner was looked forward to by both. By happy chance, Angela found herself opposite and only a few seats from Professor Snape. And what they didn't exchange in words was instead passed between them in sidelong glances and reserved smiles.

* * *

Angela awoke early on Christmas morning, excited and eager to start a new plan of action in regards to Professor Snape. She'd spent the previous evening following dinner, alone in her room contemplating many ideas while she idly flipped through one of Allison's seedy romances, hoping for a worthwhile distraction. She knew most of the other students stayed in the Great Hall, playing games and making merry over the endless multitude of Christmas treats but she wanted some time to herself to think.

Angela felt overjoyed in the surprising turn between her and Professor Snape and it had been wonderful to fall asleep in the safety of his strong arms. It had all been so unexpected and she just couldn't stop thinking about him. She gave a deep stretch, enjoying the warmness of her covers and began to ponder what she should wear for Christmas. Professor Snape didn't seem the type to go for outright brazen and she wasn't the type to dress as such. But Angela did figure whatever she wore needed to border on the flirty side, as well as the feminine. That she could pull off, no problem.

Giving a glimpse toward the fireplace, Angela suddenly spied a sizable pile of packages awaiting her inspection. Throwing back her blankets, she eagerly knelt on the floor to begin unwrapping. There were many wonderful surprises from her family and friends and it only added to boosting her spirits after the past few weeks of melancholy. When Angela started to collect the discarded wrappings, she discovered a flat package under it all that she'd nearly missed. It was flat and rather thin, not weighing much and while it bore no tag, it was exquisitely wrapped in lush green velvet paper with a simple silver bow.

Pausing only a moment, she wondered who it could be from before she used extra care to open the gift. Under the beautiful paper wrap, Angela uncovered a gorgeous journal of the finest quality. Its cover was an intricate design of black velvet flourishes with inside pages of handmade parchment. When she carefully flipped the blank pages, a small card slipped out. Angela hurriedly snatched it up to read:

"_I thought you might enjoy a new journal to keep your potions notes in. _

_S.S."_

Angela's mind immediately flew to the tattered notebook of her father's and was impressed that her professor had remembered it. As she turned the beautiful new journal over and over in her hands, she realized this new one had a magically expanding binding and self-adding pages. The contents were also protected by a variety of spells and not the kind that wore off cheap purchases after only several months of use. Angela would definitely have to thank him for it and properly too, although she felt bad about not having gotten him anything.

Once Angela sorted out putting her presents away, she sat at her little desk with both her father's notebook and her new journal. She toyed with the idea of transferring his writings into it before inking her quill and starting to write. Her morning was spent jotting bits into her new journal and lazing about in a happy, carefree way, a first in a long while for her.

Christmas dinner was to be at six o'clock that evening with Christmas festivities going on in the Great Hall afterwards. When Angela finally decided what to wear and got herself ready, she realized she would make it with little time to spare but in giving herself one last glance in the mirror, she felt more than pleased over how pretty she looked. Now to see if Professor Snape thought the same. Angela knew he would never say so but she'd learned to read his eyes rather well.

Most were already seated around the large table in the Great Hall when Angela entered. The atmosphere was quite jolly with twinkling fairy lights, lightly falling charmed snow and Christmas carols playing. Angela's eyes immediately searched out her professor and for the nearest, empty chair to him. Just as she spotted one, Dumbledore caught her eye, motioning for her to come to him at the very end of the table, right by Professor Snape.

Severus stared openly as her beautiful form approached them. She'd selected a long, black velvet dress with a simple cut and wide scooping neckline. The dress was full and flowing from her hips downward and the long sleeves tapered off to a point on the tops of her hands. Her large dark curls were tucked back on the right in a small clip, studded with black rhinestones. When Angela was only a few feet away, he noticed the velvet held a pattern of roses within it. She looked positively stunning.

Dumbledore winked at her. "Many Christmas wishes to you, my dear. I'd be most delighted if you joined us." And with that, he waved his hand to conjure an additional chair and place setting right at the corner, between the two of them.

As she stepped forward to take her seat, both gentlemen stood and Professor Snape gently slid her chair closer to the table for her as she sat. "Good evening, Miss Zander. I trust you've had a happy Christmas so far?"

With a shy smile, Angela turned to face her professor. Although he was dressed in his usual black ensemble, there seemed to be something infinitely more handsome about him. Dinner was promptly served after Dumbledore offered a few thoughtful words over the holiday. As Angela spread her napkin open in her lap, her hand grazed Professor Snape's thigh. Their eyes instantly met with Angela mouthing him a polite "pardon me" over it.

Angela's nerves were slowly getting the better of her, so she decided to mostly listen, rather than join in with the conversation around her. While Dumbledore was discussing a possible sleigh ride for later in the week, Professor Snape shifted ever so slightly in his chair, bringing his leg to bump into hers, under the table. As their eyes met again, he only arched his eyebrow at her, holding a serious look while Angela's cheeks flushed a sweet strawberry pink.

When it finally came time for the flaming Christmas puddings, chocolate Yule logs and mince pies, Angela found herself relaxing and leaning toward her professor as she'd turned to listen to Dumbledore babble on about his favorite Christmas Cracker surprises over the years. Angela crossed her legs under the table which tucked her foot just behind her professor's leg. Before she could think to move it, his leg shifted once more, gently but firmly pinning it between him and his chair. Her foot would be staying. Her blue eyes wandered over to his face but this time, his attention stayed fixed on his goblet of mulled wine.

Everything continued on splendidly, with everyone talking merrily and sharing, while some of the older students began to dance. Angela was fine with not dancing as the only person she wanted to dance with sat right beside her and despite all else that had passed between them, she knew that was beyond question of happening. She was utterly satisfied to sit by him for the rest of the evening, listening to his deep, velvety timbre as he conversed.

"Excuse me, Angela?"

A tiny frown tipped her lips, as the voice came from behind her and was _not _from her professor. Her eyes met Dumbledore's and he gave her a jovial wink in her turn to find who was addressing her. There, behind her stood a sharply-dressed Heath, with hand outstretched to her.

"Would you care to dance? It is Christmas after all," he asked with a slight bow.

Angela blinked, a sinking feeling coming over her, knowing how impolite it would appear to refuse him, at least in the presence of the headmaster. Closing her eyes and forcing all the resolve she could manage, Angela slowly folded her napkin, setting it on the table as she stood. Letting out a deep breath, she chanced a look at Professor Snape. His black eyes watched her but held no warmth or emotion that she could find now.

Severus was one of the few still at the table. He was left stewing after Dumbledore's remark, expressing his delight in seeing inter-House pairings. Then the headmaster joined most of the others in dancing. For Severus, dinner had passed by far too quickly as he did not dance and he certainly did not dance with students. His black eyes narrowed as they washed over the array of couples, many of them involving his fellow colleagues: Minerva was waltzing with both the young Weasley twins, Sprout was bumbling about with Dingle and he even caught sight of Flitwick with several younger years from his House.

His sharp eyes returned to Angela. The Slytherin within him wasn't about to let an infernal Ravenclaw get the better of him. He would surely dispose of the boy somehow, as Angela looked less than thrilled to be forced into dancing about the room with him. An long list of hexes was immediately within his head. Severus smirked, deciding on one that would leave no lasting effects but that would send him running to the nearest lavatory for the remainder of the evening. Severus discretely raised his wand but was horrified to notice the usurping boy slowly leading Angela toward a gathering of hanging mistletoe. Angela didn't appear to notice and Severus froze for a moment as the witty Ravenclaw motioned above them. Angela laughed while her dance partner dipped down to kiss her.

Severus couldn't believe what Angela did next. Just before Heath reached her face, Angela sneezed so hard, she practically spit and sprayed his entire face. Chuckling to himself, Severus knew was a completely fake sneeze but she played it off brilliantly, apologizing profusely while holding a hand over her nose and mouth. Heath appeared to be sorting through his pockets for a handkerchief. The moment was just too perfect for Severus let pass and he sauntered over, offering Angela his handkerchief while underhandedly shooting the hex at his target.

"Pardon my interruption, Miss Zander, I do hope you're not coming down with something on Christmas, no less."

Angela beamed at him while Heath's feet started shifting about most uncomfortably. "Why thank you Professor. No, I do believe it was just a… a fluke of some kind." Her eyes twinkled and danced up at him in the flickering candlelight.

"I see. Well, don't let _me_ stop you two," he said with a nod. "Carry on."

Heath let out a groan, holding a tense hand over his stomach. "I- I, oh I'm not feeling so well…"

Glancing toward the Great Hall doors, he turned with a pleading look toward Angela.

Severus raised a questioning brow. "Mr. Landon, you're not just going to leave your partner, alone. That's poor taste-"

But before he had finished speaking, Heath raced out the door, not giving a single glance back.

Angela stood holding Severus' handkerchief, chuckling quietly and shrugging her shoulders. Severus made a point of looking all around before offering Angela his arm.

"I suppose it would also be in poor taste for me to leave you alone, mid-dance. Miss Zander?

Angela blushed, gratefully accepting his arm. While he did not dance, he understood the basics enough to masterfully guide her along. Holding her hand in his with his other placed carefully on her waist, Severus kept a safe distance between them. It was not the favorable to do so but by the end of the song, he was beginning to understand how one could feel light on their feet. Severus actually found himself considering another dance with her until Hagrid came and interrupted them, citing that his presence had been requested by Dumbledore.

Regretfully he released his hold on Angela, their fingers lingering unseen by his side, their eyes speaking silently to each other. He left to find Albus, who only wanted to offer an Yule toast of merriment to his long-standing staff and to pass out his gifts. And by eight o'clock, Severus found himself alone in his office, ready spend the rest of his Christmas in the customary solitude he'd become so used to.

He summarized that the day had not been a total loss and he still had the lovely vision of Angela dancing around in his head. Sorting through his books, Severus looked for a distraction to pass the rest of the evening with, when a soft knock came at the door. His heart leapt into his throat for one brief second as he knew who it was. Then he quickly resumed control and called out for her to enter.

Standing by his desk, he turned to engage the wondrous vision of Angela once again. "Miss Zander, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

She didn't speak until standing in front of him. "I didn't have the chance to thank you earlier. For the lovely journal…."

Angela took a small step forward, placed a hand firmly against his chest as she stretched up on her toes, planting a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. His hands suddenly came around to grip her waist as he stared wide-eyed down at her, the disbelief of her action clear upon his face.

"Miss Zander, that was… inappropriate."

His tone held no anger, reproach or disapproval. It was as if he were simply saying it because he _thought_ he should, while his hands remained. She could not resist a tiny chuckle at the thought in her head.

"In that case, your hands around me is also inappropriate, is it not, _Professor_? And by that, are you also implying that a teacher can kiss a student but not the other way around?"

"Hmm…." was his only reply but his lips betrayed the hint of a grin.

Severus stood transfixed by the warmth of her closeness. How he had spent many a night longing for her since their first encounter, telling himself it would never happen again. It _should_ never happen again. That what had happened between them that night atop the Astronomy Tower had just be a random occurrence, a clear lapse of judgment on his part. But now Severus felt a strong struggle raging within himself over finding someway for it to happen again between them. And this could very well be it. His mind had been working in overdrive, plotting even, ever since she'd fallen asleep in his arms the night before.

Slowly, she slid her hand a few inches higher on his chest, feeling a new boldness taking hold of herself. Angela puckered her rosy lips slightly and leaned toward his shoulder to whisper into his ear.

"I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, but you can have me, if you'd like."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she offering herself to him, freely and willingly? Did she honestly feel that drawn to him? Had what happened on the tower been more that a fleeting moment of weird passion? Severus gazed deeply into her icy blue eyes searching for some sort of answer and felt almost overwhelmed by her intense gaze back at him. There was so much more there in the depths of her eyes than he could dare to possibly hope for and much of what he'd found that night upon the tower.

As he gazed down at her, his eyes roved over the soft lines of her neck and down to the inviting swell of her chest. More than anything, Severus wanted to give in, to feel her warm flesh upon his and to taste her sweet, supple skin in his mouth again. It was Christmas after all and Angela Zander was really, truly, the _only_ thing that he desired….

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, bad stopping point but, what can I say? Do I ever leave you hanging for too long? Something is better than nothing at all, right? LOL What do _you_ think he'll do with that bold offer? :D

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for stopping by to read, welcome to several new readers and many hugs to those who have faved or put Amaranth on alert. Until next time, my dear lovelies... ;)


	43. Slytherin Seductions

**Chapter 42**

**Slytherin Seductions**

Angela leaned in closer to her professor so that her chest was lightly brushing his as she stared deeply into his fathomless black eyes while unknowingly nibbling at her bottom lip. Severus looked down at the sweet witch before him, never daring to believe he'd ever be presented with such a tempting offer in the whole of his lifetime. His eyes roamed down over her well-displayed bosom and the rapid rise and fall of it from her breathing. Unhurried, his smoldering gaze drank in her silky soft skin and with a concentrated effort, he raised his eyes to rest on hers. It was as if everything snapped into place at once and he immediately knew his next course of action.

"I would like that, _very_ much," he answered in a husky voice while one hand released her waist.

Tilting her head back with his hand, he cupped her cheek and then with a very deliberate slowness, not wanting to rush one single moment of this, he brought his lips to her shiny pink ones. They tasted mildly of sweet cream and strawberries and Severus wanted more, desperately craving all of her. As their lips met and continued to mold together while their tongues twirled and caressed each other, Angela's hands crept up to clasp behind his neck, her fingers gingerly pressing into his hair at first. As he took his time to enjoy her delectable mouth with his, Severus thought through what he wanted to do to pleasure her and how he wanted to have Angela right there in his office.

Several minutes of deep kissing passed when he pulled his lips back and dropped both hands to her hips, admiring the beauty standing before him. Severus pulled her body firmly against his own and started to kiss from her sweet pink lips, down her chin and all along her elegantly exposed neck. Angela tilted her head back to give him better access while his caressing lips drew forth a long, throaty moan from her at which he quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a breathy voice, puzzled over the loss of his delightful touch.

With a curl of his lip, Severus reached into his robe, withdrew his wand and sent several wordless spells toward the door.

"Not a single thing," he purred in her ear while tracing a rough finger down the inviting swell of cleavage revealed by her velvet dress. "I do not relish the idea of being interrupted for the rest of the evening, though I'm surely not expecting any better company than _you_."

His smooth lips dived into her silky neck again, leaving Angela unable to muster any response other than, "Ahhh…."

Their lips meet and blended together in a long, heated kiss before Severus pulled back a few inches, smirking at her. "I wasn't even expecting you, but I'm glad you came."

Angela traced her index finger along his lips. "Me too."

His skilled hands dropped to her waist but this time his clever fingers were tugging and gathering the lush velvet fabric in their clutches. Angela's heartbeat quickened as he carefully started to pull the long black dress upward, until at last, it passed over her head and off her body. He tossed it aside, onto his chair. Severus exhaled deeply in appreciation at the sight of her pale, creamy skin in nothing but a lacy black bra with matching knickers, black thigh high stockings and her heels.

Angela shivered, partly in cold but mostly in excited pleasure, causing Severus to again reach for his wand. Pointing it at the large stone fireplace, the small flames erupted wide and danced golden, blazing hungrily upon the logs. Then placing his wand back down on his desk, he started to run his fingers along the soft, warm and inviting skin of her body. Her skin seemed to be begging to be under his touch and he was only too happy to oblige.

As his fingers roamed her body, Angela reached up and pushed his customary black outer robe off his shoulders, which he allowed to fall effortlessly to the floor behind him. Her nimble fingers then started working their way down the many small buttons of his frock coat, quickly followed by the shirt he wore underneath. Soon her professor was shirtless and Angela's hands tenderly worked their way across and down his pale, lean chest. Her lithe fingers lightly ran over the small patch of hair on his chest, then she followed the thin trail of it that led down, disappearing beneath his trousers. Severus watched her, amazed and overwhelmed at the attention Angela was giving back to him with her sweet touch. Lifting her round face, he captured her mouth forcefully in his, kissing her until she moaned and swayed, as though seemingly weak in the knees.

Giving him an alluring smile before leaning forward, Angela brushed her lips all around, planting heated, open-mouthed kisses along his chest and torso. When she started to trace her fingernails lightly up and down his back, moving with her kisses, he reached behind with one hand and firmly caught her wrist, twirling her so that her back was now facing him and she was pushed up against his desk. Dizzying kisses were soon being placed all across her shoulders and down her spine until she felt his rough fingers undoing the clasp of her bra. Slipping his fingers under the black straps, he effortlessly pulled it down her arms and dropped the discarded lace on his desk.

Severus brought his calloused hands up to cup her freed breasts as Angela arched back against his chest, gasping over his hot, engulfing touch. He had not given them near the attention they deserved that night in the tower and her angle now gave him the tantalizing view of them being held fondly in his grasp. In _his_ very _own_ hands. They were perfection. Firm and supple. Not too big, not too small but a rather lovely, firm and round size for him to thoroughly enjoy. Angela's pink nipples had already grown into sweet crested buds and he proceeded teasing them further, all the while rubbing and squeezing her breasts, drawing out the most wonderfully delirious sounds from her. She continued to mew and moan over the delightful touches of his agile hands and the sensuous feeling of his lips and tongue trailing across the sensitive skin of her shoulders.

After several more minutes, he drew back from her. Angela heard a quiet rustling sound and the next thing she knew, her professor was pressing himself firmly against her back, his trousers gone, allowing their skin to touch all but unhindered, save for her lacy knickers. That hindrance was quickly overcome and removed by him. Then he deliberately turned her around to face him. Their movements stilled while they took in the sight of each other, standing completely naked.

A bit of shyness returned to Angela as her cheeks flushed a fiery crimson but with a cautious determination, she reached out her hand to his chest, tenderly stroking her fingers along, over to his side and down to his hip. Sucking in a deep breath, Severus took her small white hand in his, bringing it to rest in the center of his chest. They stared at each other searchingly, their gaze intense and their breathing labored. His hand started to move, guiding hers along, straight down his center until it reached his shaft. Hesitantly, Angela's fingers wrapped around his hardened length as they both let out low gasps. While her hand softly caressed him, he closed his eyes and threw back his head, fighting to retain control over his body.

When their eyes meet again, Angela could see the heavy lust pouring out of him. Severus shoved his chair out of the way and gripping Angela's shoulders, he positioned her in the center of his desk. Kissing her passionately, he pressed himself hard against her front. Then stroking her breasts, his hands slipped down over Angela's flat stomach until he reached around, grabbing her ample bottom and swiftly lifting her to sit on the edge of his desk. Severus paused a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?" he asked her quietly.

"_Absolutely_," Angela answered earnestly. "Though… I've never done this before, with anyone… anyone _else_."

Severus gazed into her clear blue eyes while gently coaxing her legs further apart to step fully between them. The moment seemed completely surreal, that he would ever have this chance again and especially when brought about through little effort on his own part. Leaning forward, Severus gently caressed each breast before taking them into his mouth. Slowly he worked his lips up her chest, kissing all the right places and immensely enjoying the moans he elicited from her through his tender work.

When he reached her neck, Severus softly whispered. "I promise you any discomfort will not last long."

Angela nodded at his reassurance and reached a hand up to his cheek, urging his lips to hers. As they kissed, her fingers entwined his black hair. For some unknown reason, Angela felt decidedly more nervous this time. Maybe it was because it had all of a sudden become much more intimate with the complete loss of their clothing. There were no barriers and no hiding of anything now. There was also a sizable fear in the back of her mind, hoping he would be as thoroughly pleased with her again.

Just when she was unsure how much longer of a delay her nerves could take, her handsome professor eased her backward with one steady hand holding her firm, laying her atop his desk. Her blue eyes closely watched his, waiting with great anticipation. Naturally Angela spread her legs even wider, her heels of her shoes resting on drawer handles of his desk. His lips came forward to brush hers in a feather light touch as his fingers teased from the tops of her stockings all the way to her eager hot entrance. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she felt him positioning his manhood in just the right spot.

Angela's eyes closed as she arched her back slightly up off his desk when she felt his solid cock pushing into her. It seemed as if he were going at an agonizingly slow pace, while at the same time it felt perfectly wondrous. Sucking in a quick breath, Angela blinked wide several times, willing herself to relax and adjust to him as he completely entered her.

His black eyes found her blue ones as he searched her face or any signs of pain or distress. Severus had been determined not to hastily plunge in like the last time. Tenderly he took her hands in his, bringing them up over her head to rest on his desk and as he did so, he moved his hips slightly, rocking out and then back into her tight but welcoming warmth. At his sudden movement, her fingers gripped his like a vise and her mouth opened wide letting out a breathless moan. Dragging his lips across her left nipple, he nipped it in his teeth, causing her to squeal.

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

"Mmhmmm… yesss," Angela moaned, her eyes closed. "Don't... _don't_ stop."

Satisfied that she was entirely ready for him, Severus let his ever mastered control slip away. He began to thrust himself in and out, soon falling into a rapid rhythm that Angela worked fervently to meet, arching herself to him as best she could. Severus smirked at the feeling of her high heel digging into the back of his right thigh. Holding her small hands together in just one of his own, Angela struggled to arch and raise herself higher off his desk, desperately trying to press her body to his, but he held her fast and unmoving. Instead, with his free hand Severus tenderly caressed and squeezed her breasts, rolling her pert nipples in his lightly calloused fingers.

Angela's moaning and squeals increased as did her squirming and wriggling underneath his body. Pausing, he kissed her lips ever so lightly before relinquishing every last ounce of control to the passionate lust he felt consuming him. Severus released her hands to grasp hold of her hips as he pounded away into her, entering to the hilt. Her hands flew up to grip around him, her nails sinking into his bare back, digging and fighting for leverage while their bodies joined together in sensual dance.

Gripping him tight with both legs wrapped around him, Angela's heels all but cut into the backs of his legs over how hard she squeezed. Severus pulled back, resting the heels of his hands on the desktop to better view the beautiful creature he was ravishing. He found her eyes tightly closed with her face contorted into a wondrous look of ecstasy as her breasts bounced about freely with each long, proficient thrust he made. Continuing on, Severus had the fleeting thought of hoping the sticking charm on his desk wouldn't give way with his quick, deep plunges.

Hearing her wild panting, Severus knew he was on the verge of achieving what he so vigorously endeavored to attain from the start. As the first glorious wave of release began to wash over them both, Severus fell forward, burying his face into her soft, dark curls, and groaning loud in pleasure as he thrust on. Angela's body went rigid and tight around him as she strained against him with all her might, her nails sharply clawing red streaks into his back. She writhed about under him, gasping for air. Together, they rode the long peak of cresting euphoria with sweat beads glistening on both their bodies as their tremors of climax gradually faded into the blissful glow of contentment and completion. They breathed together, heavily and in time, unmoving, until Severus found the strength to lift his head and gaze down over her.

Languidly, Angela raised her hand to brush several black locks of hair out of his face. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful to him than in this very moment with the heated blush of wild abandon on her alabaster skin and bright sparkle of passion, still burning heavy in her shining eyes.

Cupping his cheek, her soft fingers stroked gently and she tentatively whispered. "Sev-erus…."

His black gaze snapped to attention and all thought was pushed from his mind.

"Say it again," he commanded.

Angela's full pink lips curled into a luscious smile and it came out more forcefully the second time. "_Severus_."

Severus couldn't help but grin and rest his head between her breasts. "I like the way it sounds when you say it."

Pursing his lips, he softly kissed the side of her breast. He heard her sigh appreciatively and felt her fingers work themselves into his hair, gently massaging his head. Severus wanted to live in that moment forever, where she was _his_, and his alone. His very _own _dark-haired angel.

As his strength returned, his mind swarmed with what to do next. Standing once again, Severus reached down and carefully pulled Angela up into sitting position on his desk's edge with him still between her legs. Tucking several curls back, he kissed her, gentlly at first, then increasing and demanding in his possession of her mouth. When he broke away, she was gasping and leaning into him with her warm hand on his chest, her icy blue eyes wide with wonderment.

Angela watched Severus as his dark eyes roamed around his office, looking lost in thought. When they came back to rest on her, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him reach for his wand. Her thoughts flew off into worry as he tightened his arms around her. Angela knew he was an extremely skilled wizard and now she wondered if he could return both their clothes to their bodies with just a wave of his wand. Was that his plan? Would he simply Obliviate her again and send her on her way for Christmas?

She wasn't ready for that just yet. In a kind of controlled desperation, Angela planted her lips on his collarbone, kissing his heated skin and nibbling up to the hollow beneath his adam's apple. There she nuzzled against him, silently begging for it not to end so soon and holding onto him for as long as she possibly could. Severus placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and turned her head up to face him.

Angela's round eyes were alert and pleading when they locked with his serious gaze. Severus stepped back a small step with one arm still securely around her, he raised his wand and aimed, never taking his eyes from hers. His lips never moved as his wrist gave an elegant turn, controlling his instrument and the spell he'd cast. Angela swallowed hard and blinked, unsure as to what his spell might have done and what was supposed to have happened….

* * *

A/N: Awww, now doesn't that make for a wonderfully pleasant Christmas for them both? I mean, who needs presents when you can have _that_ as a gift? But...*gulp* what comes next? *bites nails*

Hope you enjoyed their Christmas revelry, it was a bit overdue, you could say. Reviews are always appreciated! Thank for reading and for all the love! Now, stay tuned...;)


	44. By Firelight

A/N: I apologize for the delay in this chapter, it was not intentional. Last week did not go well, with my dear Dad spending most of it in the hospital quite unexpectedly. My mind was obviously not focused on writing as you can imagine. He's home and doing better now so that's a huge relief and the muse came back yesterday to get this finished off. It's long and contains a bit of everything, sugar _and_ spice. I also want to thank everyone for their reviews. Many of us writers take them as the only true form of 'payment' we can get. Now here's to a better week! Enjoy reading! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**By Firelight**

Severus pulled off her heals and stockings. "Put your arms around my neck and hold tight," he told her in a deep, quiet voice while the candles around his office dimmed.

Angela, still completely unsure of what was to come, did as he asked. Severus' hands slid down her back to her round bottom and lifted her right off his desk. It came most unexpected to Angela and she gave a small squeak of surprise. His eyes flashed to hers for a moment, allowing her to catch an unusual mischievous spark in their depths. When he started to walk around his desk, carrying her, Angela decided it would probably be helpful if she wrapped her legs around him. In doing so, she caught a tiny case of the giggles. After all, here was her normally astute, clever, cunning and highly intelligent professor, carrying her, _naked_ across his office. And _he_ was naked as well. It was just too unbelievable, not to be funny on some level.

"Something you'd like to share?" he inquired in his more teacher-sounding voice with a raised brow.

Shaking her head, Angela could only bury her face into his shoulder, smiling broadly. She kissed the side of his neck and he offered her a low, throaty groan in response. Angela realized he was taking her toward the fireplace. Then without warning, Severus dropped down to his knees, gradually tilting her backward. She did not relish the idea of being laid on the rough and worn rug so she braced herself for the unpleasant fibers brushing against her soft skin. Oddly though, it never came.

"You may let go now," he stated as he leaned over her, kneeling on the floor.

Angela's fingers remained firmly locked behind his neck. She frowned at him in confusion then glanced over her shoulder, inspecting the floor. It was solid black beneath her and felt very different, extremely plush and padded-like. It was definitely not the usual rug. Leaving one hand gripping his neck, she hesitantly brought the other hand down to poke at it.

Severus smirked. "Do you really believe I would just lay you on the bare floor?"

"I, well… _no_." Angela replied, not sounding entirely sure that she believed herself.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he gave her bare bottom a smart smack. The surprise of his swat caused her to let go her hold around his waist with her legs, dropping completely onto the plush material. Looking triumphant, Severus crawled over and lay beside her, turned on his side with his head propped up on his hand, gazing at her.

Taking the opportunity to look around, Angela now noticed that he'd removed the small coffee table and conjured a large, fluffy blanket which was what she was now laying on. It felt fabulous on her bare skin and was fashioned of such a different material, Angela couldn't decide if it was a fabric or an insanely soft fur. Whatever it was, it definitely contained magical properties being that while it was not thick, it felt comfortably supportive, much like a mattress. Pushing her finger into it once more, it dawned on her that this must have been what he'd created with his wand work. Letting out a tiny sigh of relief, Angela turned to face him.

He eyed her expression carefully. "I trust it meets with your approval?"

Leaning into him, she touched his cheek and tenderly kissed his lips. "Yes, _very _much so. Thank you."

Staring at one another, Severus reached out and ran a rough hand through her dark curls. The only sounds that could be heard were that of their light breathing and the occasional sizzle of the logs in the fire. Again, Angela became all too aware of them both being naked and she felt the heat raising in her cheeks. While she was closest the fire and in no way cold, Angela rolled herself against his body, pulling the edge of the blanket over her back as if to keep warm. As she did so, he dropped his elbow down, stretching out flat on his back, pulling her half on top of his chest.

Angela brought a hand up to his chest, gently caressing him. Soon she felt his strong hands returning the favor as they glided across her back and traced along her ample bum. Eventually Severus shifted her and himself onto their sides, allowing his hands access to wander fondly over her breasts and down over her stomach and hips. They carried on like this by the firelight for a long while, watching each other closely, taking note of the particular caresses that brought out the strongest moans of pleasure through their sensual exploring of bodies.

Severus pushed the blanket off her hip and Angela didn't need her hands or her eyes to tell her that he was fully aroused again. Pressing Angela onto her back once more, he lifted himself above her, kissing her neck and further down, stopping to devote much attention to her breasts. When his head lifted, level with hers, she could hardly stand it any longer. His hot, fiery touch made her whimper uncontrollably, begging for more.

Reaching up, she pulled him close, parting her legs in invitation. "Severus, please… _please_, I need you."

Feeling entirely smug, her words were like the sweetest sounds ever uttered in his presence. No woman had ever before begged for his touch or moaned out they'd needed him. Most of his previous encounters with women were the kind where the only thing they were in need of was monetary payout. Many times he'd never bothered to consider anything other than his own brief satisfaction. But now, here was Angela like an angel in his arms, pleading for more from him, begging and writhing under him for his touch.

Pausing a moment to gaze into her icy eyes of purest blue, Severus shifted his weight to rest on one outstretched hand and reached down to her knee to gently draw it up in the other. Then he gradually settled into the bliss of her welcoming heat for a second time that night. And there, by the golden glowing firelight, their bodies entwined together in a fierce lovers dance. Angela held him tight, wrapping her legs around him as her body responded to his every movement. Her screaming of his name in climax, chased him immediately over the edge to follow after her.

They collapsed together in a lovers knot, panting and gasping for air as the sweat ran between them. It been much more insistent than before, more urgent than either had expected but heavily satisfying. Somehow, without entirely disentangling himself from Angela, Severus managed to reach his wand. Giving it a quick wave, he produced a cooling charm around them. Dropping his wand to the floor beside him, his arms returned to around Angela, holding her close as they lay by the fire.

Through heavy lidded eyes, she smiled up at him, looking ever bit as enraptured as he felt. Softly blowing against the hairs on his chest, Angela giggled, kissing him there and nuzzled in tight. Severus brought his lips to her forehead and sighed happily into the kiss. As the clock tower announced the ten o'clock hour to the entire castle, they drifted off contentedly into the lazy slumber of afterglow.

The crackling snap of fire logs woke Angela a short while later. With a happy grin, she watched the burning logs until she shifted about under the cozy blanket, only to discover she was now alone. Looking behind her, there was no Severus on the floor or upon the couch. Sitting up slightly, she saw he was also not at his desk. Her mind raced, wondering and worrying if he had been called away or if for some unknown reason he had actually left her. Surely he would return before long as it was his office. Angela tugged the blanket's other end up and pulled it over her shoulders to sit up completely, thinking that maybe she should properly dress back in her clothes.

First though, her eyes roamed, looking for some sort of sign, possibly pointing to where he might have gone off to. When she heard the faintest clinking of glass, it instantly drew her gaze to the far opposite corner where the work tables stood. There she found her tall, dark professor, the man who had just made such wonderful love to her. It appeared he was only wearing his trousers. She watched him, wholly engrossed by the flexing of his lean chest muscles and the lithe, fluid motion of his hands and arms. And as she had countless times before, Angela admired his careful skill and precise movements over a small black cauldron. She blushed over the rush of heat she felt within herself for him. It was stronger than ever before and much better focused on just exactly how deeply Angela felt about him.

As she started to stand, Severus' attention snapped to her. Holding up a hand, he motioned for her to wait there. Dropping back to her knees and leaning along the corner of the leather couch, Angela's eyes never left him. Quickly, he finished whatever he had been working on, ladling a potion into a vial. He waved his wand over the table, vanishing several items. Then in his customary long strides, he returned to her side. Angela turned to face him as he seated himself on the floor beside her, his back resting on the couch.

Offering a shy smile, she took a small breath. "Do you normally brew potions…ah, after…?"

With a sly smile, he shook his head side to side to indicate no. He could in no way tell her the truth. That he rarely had many _afters_ as she phrased it and that they only consisted of him paying and leaving in a great hurry. Severus didn't think he could bear to know what Angela's ghastly reaction would be over that sort of revelation. He did however assume it would be something akin to sheer disgust and possibly a fervent desire to never touch him again. Not knowing how long he might have to enjoy this kind of a two-way relationship made it crucial that he shield her from such unpleasant knowledge.

Angela moved closer and reaching out from the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she softly stroked his bare arm, up and down. It brought a profound gratification to have her treat him with such care and attention. Severus found himself craving that type of a connection now. He'd never before considered it needful but was beginning to second guess himself, especially after sleeping with her in his arms.

Lifting his other arm, Severus held out his hand to her, revealing a vial. "It was for you. What I was brewing, that is."

With care she took it and held it up to inspect by the firelight. It shimmered and held a pearlish sheen. Angela recognized it. It was a contraceptive potion. She gave him a curious grin.

"There are spells, but I also don't believe in taking any unnecessary chances," he explained.

"Thank you, Severus." Angela said softly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Popping the stopper off, she tipped the potion into her mouth and swallowed, pulling a grimace over its bitter taste. He apparently wasn't aware of the spearmint stem trick.

"Ugh," she groaned. "For future reference, add a crushed spearmint stem to the final stirring. It cuts down on the awful taste, or so I'm told."

"Interesting…" Severus replied, pulling her into his lap to face him and forcing her to straddle his legs. "I'll keep that in mind."

Gripping both sides of the black blanket, he tugged her forward, kissing her lips and pulling away quickly as he tasted it upon her lips. "That is… rather awful. How about something to rid that?"

Angela nodded and Severus thought through several options. Being Christmas and celebrating it like never before, he decided something out of the norm was called for. Waving his wand, two long-stemmed wine glasses appeared and a dark, aubergine bottle soared from out behind his desk into his hand.

The bottle had a crimson and gold bow adorning it. Angela's eyes scanned the label, noting that it was a fine, high end Pinot Noir from a greatly reputed wizarding winery, tucked away in the Burgundy region of France. Severus removed the bow, tossing it aside as he tapped the cork with his wand. It slid out easily and he poured a small amount of the ruby-red colored liquid into each a glass. He offered a glass to Angela, who took it, her eyes never leaving his handsome face.

When he met her gaze, she tucked a lock of raven hair behind his ear, whispering, "Happy Christmas, Severus."

"_That_ it is. The happiest in my memory." Severus reached out to grasp her neck and pulling her close, kissed her lips. "Thank you for that, Angela."

With a charming smile, she tapped her wine glass to his before giving it a swirl and drawing in its aroma. Then she took a small sip, savoring its flavor. Severus watched her, intrigued that someone so young knew how to properly enjoy a fine wine.

"Oh, that's delightful, light cherry and faint plum taste, very fresh. An excellent choice."

Severus cocked his head, continuing to stare at her in great amusement. "I would relay your compliments to the giver, but I fear it would open a multitude of unwanted questions." He paused and took a sip. "Though I would agree with your assessment of it."

Angela laughed. "My whole family is very keen on their wines. My aunt loves to drag us to at least one wine tasting each summer." She took another sip. "Who is it from?"

His dark eyes held a vibrant spark as his lips formed a sneer. "The headmaster. Who, I might add, will be somewhat displeased to learn I did not keep hold of it for one of his late evening visits, where he drones on in dull conversation."

A tiny gasp slipped out from Angela. "Oh no! Least he has wonderful taste in wines for his gifts."

"It's only a ploy really. He gifts the entire staff with fine wines, then makes his rounds, visiting and hinting." Severus rolled his eyes.

Angela giggled. When she finished her wine, she set the glass by the bottle and pulled Severus' free hand into her lap, stroking and tracing her fingers upon his skin. Severus sighed with ease, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the cushions of the couch, enjoying her every touch. Soon Angela concentrated her caresses to one area, repeating the same pattern over again. With a jolt, Severus realized what she was doing.

His head flew up and his eyes trained on her expression like a vigilant hawk. Severus found no fear in her face but feeling the heat of his eyes, she turned to him, startled by his expression.

"I always wondered if the stories and rumors were true," Angela said quietly.

Her tone was softer than he expected but still he yanked his arm from her grasp, breathing deeply, quite unsure of what to say. Part of him wondered how he could have been to careless in letting his faded Dark Mark be exposed to her. But never before had he completely disrobed in the presence of a woman.

Averting his eyes, he was snappish in his curt reply. "You shouldn't have seen that."

Angela's mind raced with how to respond to him, wanting not to anger him anymore than he already seemed. "Severus, look at me."

His lips were pressed into a firm, thin line, the hollows of his cheeks becoming more prevalent. For a split second, his flicked his eyes to hers and right away again. Angela was not to be put off though and she scooted herself closer, pressing her chest to his.

Brushing the hair back from his ear, she leaned in to whisper. "I never said I believed _all_ the rumors, Severus." She waited, noticing the increase in the depth of his breathing. "My understanding was that you gave up following that, _that_ _side_ a long time ago."

Slowly he cleared his throat and turned to face her. "I did. Give it up."

She took his face in both her hands. "And you don't hold to those ideals anymore."

"No," he grunted firmly. "Never again."

"Then there's no reason to hide it from me. It's only a part of your distant past, it doesn't define who you are _now_."

Her words hit him hard and Severus finally met her eyes, searching deep within them with a furrowed brow. "Most are not as understanding. They want reasons, demanding explanations as to why and-"

Angela pressed her soft fingers to his lips. "If you want to give them, I'll listen, but frankly, just knowing you gave it up long ago and never turned back is good enough for me, Severus."

Severus stared most incredulously at her, finding her words to be the truth of how she felt and not a flippant remark to shut him up. He ran his thumb over her lower lip and down to hold her chin before crushing his lips to hers. It was the kind of passionate kiss that made her feel light and floaty. Her hands delved into his hair, seeking something to hold on to as she felt weightless and powerless in his quest to fully claim her mouth with his own. Both were entirely breathless when they pulled away. Severus downed the rest of his wine and poured more into the glasses.

Angela took a sip and drew in her bottom lip to saturate it with the delicate liquid. Placing a steady hand on his chest, she leaned into him. He'd watched her action and began to nibble on her offered lip, relishing her sweet taste mixed with that of the wine. Severus didn't stop with her lip as his firm hand arched her back while he raised his knees to support her. His tongue traced a sensual path along her neck and down between her prominently displayed breasts.

She moaned in response to him but unexpectedly shoved him back away from her and struggled for a moment to sit up in his lap. An idea had come to her, something she'd read in one of Allison's books. Angela never believed she'd be so bold but now it was the only thing on her mind. Ignoring his confused look, she swirled her index finger into her wine glass and traced it over his lips. Severus quickly licked his lips and took her finger into his mouth, sucking on it, his black eyes locked with hers the whole time. Angela pulled her finger out, repeating the process, biting at her own lip and watching as he continued to enjoy her wine-dipped finger several more times.

The next time she dipped her finger in the wine, Angela brought it halfway to his waiting lips before smirking at him and seductively circling it over her nipple instead. Severus breathed deep and growled low as he attacked her wine-covered bud, sucking it clean. Lifting his head, his lustful eyes begged for more and Angela was ready for him. Severus couldn't get enough of the delectable treat and she blissfully obliged him, alternating between her rosy, taut peaks as he suckled them.

As it was getting extremely heated between them, Angela began grinding herself in his lap. Severus growled again and grasping her hips, held her tight over his erection.

He kissed the soft skin between her breasts and sighed through gritted teeth. "Witch, if you don't stop, I'm going to pour this entire bottle of wine over you and lick you clean."

"Is that so?" she taunted him, grasping the bottle in her hand and sticking her tongue out. "Too bad there's not much left."

Severus grabbed it from her and took a long drink before placing it out of the way. Arching his lower back off the floor, his hands made fast work of unbuttoning and shoving his pants down. Grabbing Angela's hips again, he guided her forward, settling her down onto his waiting member. Her eyes widened in surprise, though she didn't object in the least, thoroughly enjoying the new arrangement. Severus' hands held her firm in their grasp, working to urge her on, moving her until she matched his rhythm on her own.

When the midnight hour tolled distantly throughout the castle, they lay cuddled and staring at each other on the black blanket, once more their passions sated. Severus smoothed back several large curls out of her tired eyes.

His lips twisted into a mischievous grin. "I hope you don't mind, but seeing how I got my Christmas present rather late, I do plan on keeping you a while longer. I'm not done enjoying you."

Angela chuckled softly and rolled over onto his chest, draping one leg across his waist. "I'm all yours, for as long as you'd like."

Severus stroked her hair as Angela fell asleep and watched the light of the fire dance against her naked body. He could easily enough join her but his thoughts kept him awake, musing over the extraordinary events of the night. Never could he have predicted it to happen, but now, he wouldn't change a single moment of it, other to have been able to keep his Dark Mark from her. Despite her acceptance of it, he wasn't comfortable with her knowing about it.

As he studied her sweet, sleeping expression, Severus realized he was falling deeper into her for so many different reasons. And as before, it scared as much as it thrilled him. Ultimately he knew he must keep things under his control and protect this angel in his arms. Severus didn't relish the conclusion that brought him to yet again but it guaranteed her safety from any unforeseen consequences above all else.

The waning fire coughed and sputtered as the embers glowed red hot. Severus quickly waved a hand, sending several fresh logs into it. Then he shifted Angela into a slightly more comfortable position, kissed her forehead and let a peaceful sleep overtake him at last.

Angela woke first, several hours later. She watched Severus sleeping and couldn't resist lightly tracing her fingers up and down his lean torso. She'd hoped it wouldn't wake him but he soon opened his eyes, staring at her for a full minute.

Raising a hand, he tenderly caressed her hip and thigh as he spoke. "I'll wager you're a bit… sore, in some places."

She hadn't taken notice if she was but he was most likely correct. Angela stretched and flexed her muscles, deciding. There was indeed some soreness.

"I suppose I am, a _little_, in some places," she answered softly. "But it was absolutely worth it."

Lifting his hand, a long, skinny vial flew into it. "Here. It will take all of the discomfort away."

Remembering what she must have done to his back she gave him a questioning look. "What about you? My nails-"

Severus shushed her and poured the purplish potion into her waiting mouth. Once she swallowed it, he rolled her underneath himself and grinned.

"Worth every scratch but they won't bother me for days, like sore muscles will you."

They lay there fully enjoying each other, then talked quietly until the early hours of morning crept upon them and Severus said it was best time for her to return to her room, before the rest of the castle stirred. They quietly dressed and just as she supposed he would, Severus escorted her back to her room via the floo. At his suggestion, Angela changed into a comfortable tank top and pajama pants. Then he lifted her into his arms.

As he laid her back in her bed, she finally voiced her silent thoughts. "Severus, what happens now? With _us_?"

Sitting on the bed's edge, Severus softly kissed her and then squeezed her tight in his arms. "I can't - I _won't_ have you hurt by this, ever. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Angela."

Swallowing hard, she looked at him with wide eyes, fearing what was coming next from him as she whispered. "What do you mean exactly?"

He bent closer, so that their noses were touching. "If anyone discovers this, _us_, it would put you in a horrible position. I won't allow that."

"You as well-" His hand clamped over her mouth, stopping her words.

"I'm prepared to deal with those consequences, for _myself_, if anything would happen."

"As am I, Severus. This was _my_ choice - I offered myself to you, if you remember," Angela countered.

"Be that as it is, we both wanted it, _greatly_. But I'm the one _most_ responsible. You have your whole life ahead of you. None of it needs to be tainted by the kind of mess that could arise."

Angela shoved his hand from her mouth and stared at him. His dark eyes shone like polished obsidian and for the first time ever, she could see within his gaze just how deeply he truly cared for her. Angela felt it as well. Severus was solidly determined not to allow anything remotely questionable cloud her time left at Hogwarts, so much that he was willing to take the fall alone if need be. For the first time in her life, she wished magic could do more. She wished with a snap of the fingers and a swish of a wand, they could skip ahead in time, past her schooling. But it was not possible and they would have to wade through the few months left, hopefully to make it out still together after her graduation.

"Severus, you know this is all based around a very big _if_. _If _anyone finds out, _if _anyone even has a clue…" Angela reached out to touch his face, her look intense and serious. "I'm certainly not about to ruin this, what we have - could have." she quickly corrected. "I don't want it to end… before it's even started."

Letting out a small groan, Severus bowed his head to hers, closing his eyes. "I don't either," came his hushed whisper to her ear. "But there are too many variables and details to consider at the moment. I need to do what is necessary to protect _you_, Angela."

His tone sounded final. Angela sighed and turned her cheek to his, her hands slipping to his neck. It was inevitable and unavoidable. He was going to attempt to Obliviate her again. At least she felt like she had a much better grasp and understanding of his reasons this time. And mostly importantly to her, it was not because he didn't care or because he was just using her. Angela slanted her head further, drawing his wonderful lips into a long, passionate kiss that had them both moaning as their tongues swirled for dominance.

Pulling apart, Angela smiled defiantly up at him as she whispered, "You know, if we both feel this strongly, it's bound to happen again between us, so then what Severus?"

Tracing a gentle finger down her collarbone and resting it between her breasts, Severus let out a deep chuckle. "We'll take things as they come." He leaned down, placing a tender kiss atop the swell of each breast. "Though I will say, I eagerly look forward to the next time with much anticipation."

Angela swatted his arm. "Easy for you to say. I don't find that very funny."

Severus grew serious again and nodded his head in understanding.

"Severus, promise me something."

"What is it, Angela?"

"Promise me, you'll make love to me again."

For once he smiled broadly, bringing his lips to hers and pausing to whisper against them. "Above all else, I promise you, we will most definitely do _that_."

Severus felt her smile touch his own. They shared several more explosive kisses as their hands freely roamed over each other until Severus reluctantly moved back from her. Standing over her, he pulled up her blankets and comforter before removing his wand. Severus paused and took a moment to develop a sufficient replacement memory for her before quietly whispering the spell he believed would erase her memories of their wondrous night together.

Angela watched as a thin, wispy blue smoke issued out the end of his wand. She knew what he was doing. Their first time together on the Astronomy Tower had been so much shorter and did not necessarily warrant her memory to be modified with something in its place. But a whole night, he couldn't take that and not fill it or she would surely be questioning everything.

Leaning closer, Severus stared into her shining eyes with great intensity. "If anyone asks you what you did after the Christmas feast, you will tell them that you came to thank me for helping you with charms and that we spent the rest of the evening discussing the effectiveness of the Wolfsbane Potion in halting the dementia when switching out alihotsy leaves for boophone." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and paused a moment, a look of melancholy upon his face. "Then you returned to your room and read for awhile before falling asleep."

The blue mist slowly swirled, then followed the leading of Severus' wand to Angela's temple. Angela understand the theory behind Obliviating and the planting of false memories, but it was wholly different experiencing it. Of course, there would be no _actual_ cognitive memory of it _if_ she reacted normally to the whole process. It was a peculiar feeling to have the flashes of false memories slipping into her head but her mind easily pushed them off into a corner, unwilling to accept them as any form of acceptable truth. Angela blinked and tensed, trying to process it all and then stared up into his ebony eyes.

They were clouded with the sadness he felt at resorting in wiping her memories again. Angela fought the fleeting impulse to suddenly tell him the truth, not wanting to deal with that kind of an uncertainty at the end of a perfectly blissful night. Instead, she pushed the corners of her lips into a small, hopeful smile.

His wand aimed once more and murmured in a low voice. "Sleep."

She couldn't fight the engulfing spell as it took its hold, gently relaxing her tension as she drifted off. Severus bent to kiss her forehead and then her sweet pink lips once more. Lingering on them, he felt anxiously eager for the next opportunity to do so and desperately hoped it would not be months away. Thinking on Angela's words, he realized she was correct in saying it _would _happen again. There was something certainly growing between them. Severus didn't know what to call it exactly but he knew he was absolutely through with stopping it from happening. After all, he had made Angela a promise and he intended to keep it.

* * *

A/N: They thoroughly enjoyed Christmas to the absolute fullest, didn't they? You didn't _really_ believe he would've Obliviated her immediately after last chap, did you? Let the man enjoy his present first, beforehand! :D At least there's a better understanding of things between them, but poor Angela - she really has to be carefully not to let anything slip. Can she manage it? Many hugs to you all for reading! ;)


	45. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 44**

**Endings and Beginnings**

Severus returned to his office after watching his sleeping angel for as long as he dared. Looking around, he gave a sly smile at the telltale signs of just how his Christmas night had been spent. He'd truly meant it when he'd told Angela it had been his best ever. With a long sigh and a few flicks of his wand, he reluctantly set his office back to rights, before slipping into his desk chair to ponder all things in the coveted silence of early morning.

Severus stared off into nothingness for several minutes before his lips turned curled into a smug grin. Gingerly he trailed his large hands across the top of his desk. He'd never look at it the same again, not after having made love to Angela on it. As he righted a few overturned items on it, he pulled open the top drawer for a new, unbent quill, and his hand froze above it. Severus had no idea how Angela ever managed to sneak it past him, but there, within he found her lacy black panties. Lightly running a finger over the delicate lace, he chuckled and pocketed his trophy before returning to his own chambers.

Several few hours later, Angela sat with open books piled all around her. She didn't know who she was trying to kid, as she was not even attempting to make a half-hearted effort to focus. Looking up at the library clock, there was only an hour until lunch and she was growing more anxious by the minute, knowing she would be seeing Severus again. The thought of his name brought a wide smile to her pink lips. It was finally a relief to refer to him by his name, at least in her mind. She had done so from time to time but it felt different, much more real now, knowing he actually liked hearing her say his name.

The sweet strawberry blush rushed to her cheeks, thinking about when she had uttered it to him for the first time, only a few hours before. She giggled to herself. There was nothing for it as she would never get any studying done, but rather only reminiscing and daydreaming. Oh the delicious thoughts Severus and of laying naked across his desk with his large, rough hands roaming her body… making love to him on the floor by the fireplace… sharing that wonderful wine that led to a wealth of _even_ more pleasurable experiences… Angela shifted around in her chair becoming quite heated and flushed over her musings. Their evening could not have gone any smoother, even if she'd been able to plan it out in advance.

Giggling again quietly, Angela snapped shut several of the large books. She'd failed miserably at trying to take in a single word on any of the pages and had just realized two of the books were actually upside-down. It was Christmas break and if she had been with family, the last thing she would have been doing was studying. A break was well deserved with some time to relax, especially after all the intense effort she had devoted to studying in the few days before Christmas.

Digging around in her black suede bag hanging from the back of her chair, Angela pulled out her father's ratty notebook and the new gorgeous on from Severus. Stroking her small fingers along the velvet pattern, her eyes closed as she smiled knowingly to herself over it. Then flipping through her father's for a few minutes, Angela paused while deciding what she was going to start with first and inking her quill, she began. She wrote effortlessly in her new journal, and by lunchtime, she'd filled eight pages. It seemed like so much but there was still loads more to go. Angela felt excited at the enjoyable distraction. Carefully she packed her things away in her bag and headed off to lunch, not feeling the slightest bit hungry.

Angela toyed with the food on her plate, trying not to appear overly anxious or eager. By the time most of the students were finished and exiting, Severus still had not made his appearance. Gathering her bag and returning to her room, Angela told herself there could be a multitude of logical reasons why he might not have come. After all, it wasn't unusual for a professor to skip an occasional meal. Surely he wasn't regretting their night already though, was he? Angela pulled on her warmest cloak, deciding to take a walk in the brisk, cold air to help clear her head of the befuddled thoughts. Maybe he was just resting up from their long night of on-going activities. Angela chuckled at the idea and headed out into the sunny, snow-covered landscape.

Any of her fears were laid to rest that evening at dinner as he was very much present and offered her several surreptitious glimpses from his seat, several places away from hers. Angela worked to keep a soft, charming smile on her face so not to disclose anything questioning in her returned gaze.

The next few days passed by pleasant and easy enough between them. Severus did not go out of his way to interact with Angela one on one, wanting to make sure he'd not do anything rash such as slamming her up against a wall and making love to her like a desperately infatuated schoolboy. For as much as he wanted to be with her again, he knew it would certainly turn disastrous if he used her so flippantly when he felt the need arise. He did speak to her in passing and always acknowledged her presence with a kind of warmth reserved for her alone, when he caught her eye.

Severus also watched her from afar at times while she worked fervently in the library, studying and taking many notes in the Christmas present he'd given her. It was a really good feeling to see her using it so eagerly. A few times he spied her idly strolling the corridors or wandering about the white-clad school grounds. Angela looked and acted considerably happier than she did before Christmas. Severus knew it had been due in part to the fact they had finally patched up their differences that evening she'd disappeared from Hogsmeade.

Severus was finding it harder to keep his distance and by Thursday, he found himself craving her company though, even if in conversation only and wondered if he could come up with any reason other than the pretense of brewing potions needed for school.

Sitting at his desk, finishing a stack of subpar essay's, Severus' mind was trying to come up with a way to engage Angela when he heard her unmistakable knock on his office door. The way she burst through the door, he didn't think he'd ever seen her so excited. Her cheeks were flushed a candy pink and her dark curls bobbed against her shoulders as she hurried to his desk. For a moment, he couldn't resist dropping his eyes to watch the bounce of her chest through her pale green sweater. When he finally pulled his gaze up, Severus noticed she was cradling a package very carefully in her hands.

Angela came right around to stand by his chair, leaning her backside against his desk as she caught her breath. If any other student ever took such liberties, he'd have them in detention for the rest of the year but as always, Angela Zander was the exception to those rules.

"You'll _never_ guess what my father sent me!" she gasped.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

Beaming at him, she gently set the brown paper wrapped package on his desk and swallowed. "I don't know _how_ he managed it without getting caught… I suppose that's for the best."

Severus sat up straighter in his chair, hoping he'd not sent her anything dangerous. Thinking of where her father currently was, the possibilities were endless. So with little speculation on his own part, he simply watched as she took great care in unwrapping. Angela's close proximity brought her light gardenia scent to him. Closing his eyes and tilting his head, Severus drew a deep, silent breath before he gazed through a fine curtain of his long black hair, watching her pretty face. Slowly his dark eyes drifted as he drank her in and he smirked as she chewed her bottom lip.

"There!" she announced eagerly when the unwrapping was finished.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Severus dropped his eyes to see a pile of discarded wood shavings that she had uncovered. In his mind, he searched for what they could be but came up with nothing of consequence.

"Ah… I'm not familiar with-"

"Oh you don't see them proper like, do you? I didn't at first either, due to all the protective spells and enchantments he used."

Angela leaned close and gently blew across the shavings. Severus heard a light tinkling sound, rather musical in nature. He looked again and saw what appeared to be several sets of completely clear insect wings but not just any kind of ordinary insect. Something cropped up in the back of his mind, but it couldn't possibly be _that_, could it? Looking down again, Severus saw he had to be correct.

"Glasswings?" he said in a stunned voice. "They're one of the rarest ingredients in the world and thought to be extinct by many. Many wizards search for years, only to find the common variety, non-magical kind."

Severus turned to Angela. She was still smiling broadly, nodding her head.

"From what he said these are true, magical glasswings, found on a tiny remote island he explored in the Great Barrier Reef. He didn't go into detail, and I'm sure he wasn't supposed to capture any." Angela touched the edge of one clear wing very delicately. "But I can't believe he sent them to me."

The rare translucent butterflies were protected by many wizarding laws and it was a wonder her father wasn't sitting in a cell, waiting a very long time to see the light of day again for it. Severus wasn't about to mention that to Angela though as he contemplated what to do. He studied her face closely, trying to decide.

Angela bit her lip. "There's only one potion that uses these if I remember right?"

"Correct you are, Miss Zander. One that's so scarcely brewed, many doubt the validity of its outcome," Severus explained quietly. "Plus, given the fact that the subsequent potion needs to age to truly be of any use, it has fallen into disuse and spells have been created to only mimic what it does much more completely."

"I'm not sure but, well, I believe there's enough…." Angela's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I'm terribly curious to discover if they actually work but I know I can't do it on my own. Would you - "

He held up a hand to stop her. "The question is not if _I _want to, but _you_. I'm more than willing to assist you but do you want to give up such an extremely rare and special gift?"

"What else am I going to do with them?" she pressed.

Severus realized she could wait and brew the rare potion with her father but he refrained from stating such. He'd wanted a way to spend time with her and now he could do just that. It was still brewing but it was well outside the realm of any assignment or lesson and there was certainly no reason not to take advantage of it. And given the way her father treated her by never spending time with her, Severus felt he himself was much more deserving of sharing this unique experience with Angela.

He gave a small grin. "We'll have to check the ingredient list to be sure I have all on hand, but if memory serves, the glasswings are the only item so acutely uncommon to the potion. The fact that it's all easy enough things to come by but the wings has infuriated many wizards through the ages."

Lifting his wand, Severus pointed it at a heavily warded cupboard door. It flew open and out soared his own personal copy of Moste Potente Potions. Angela was quite impressed as he handed it over to her, allowing her to look up the recipe herself. She settled back on his desk, raising her foot to rest on one of his lower drawer handles. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought Severus' face twisted into a different expression but as she glanced at him, his face was carefully composed. It then hit Angela how similar her pose must be to when she'd been lying on his desk naked. With a knowing look, she couldn't resist smiling in an almost seductive manner at him as she carefully flipped the pages in the old book.

When she found the ingredient list, Angela leaned over and turned the book toward Severus so he could peruse it. Everything he had on hand in his personal stores, even a few of the more expensive ingredients, though he didn't mind allowing Angela use of them in the least.

"All is on hand."

"Really? So… when can we start?"

Severus stared into her vivid blue eyes. "Whenever you would like."

Angela's grin widened. "How about… _now_?"

He stood to better skim over the first section and flipped to the next part, reading it all very carefully as his mind calculated the time needed. "The first part appears to be the most intense and should take about three hours. It them simmers and cures for nearly sixty hours before the second part. After that, it needs a few more stirrings and ingredients before the final few steps."

Angela's bright eyes flicked to the small mantle clock. "So if we started now, the second part would need to begin sometime Sunday afternoon?"

"You'll never sleep tonight with this on your mind so we might as well get started," Severus said, taking the book from her.

With a tiny giggle, Angela slid off his desk and threw her arms around him. "You're the best Potions Professor ever!"

Severus looked down at her and snorted. "You already have highly sufficient passing grade, but I appreciate the sentiment."

They locked eyes and the moment seemed to grow profoundly heated. Severus seriously fought the urge to push her back onto his desk and drop the potion book to the floor, utterly forgotten. Then he remembered her excited eagerness to attempt such a difficult potion with _his_ assistance and he shoved the thought aside. There would always be time for that, _later_.

It was an intense and highly detailed potion, one that Severus would not have ever dared to brew with the help of just anyone. He'd have chosen to do it by himself but fortunately Angela was quite capable. He surmised that she could have even managed most of it on her own but probably not without a few angry stomps of her foot and a couple of frustrated tears. They worked together in a fluid and graceful ease that came entirely natural, with Severus doing his best to step back and let Angela have most of the control in the pace. That was something he never did.

When they finished the first part, it was just after midnight. Every step of the potion appeared successful and it was now under a protective charm to shield anything mixing into it as it simmered. Severus watched Angela as she rubbed a hand up and down her shoulder. Her eyes were tired but very happy. And despite knowing he'd be spending several hours with her again soon enough, he was unwilling for her to leave just yet.

He noticed she was watching him. "Would you care for some tea before you go, Angela?"

She nodded. "That would be lovely."

In just a few moments he had it ready and directed her to sit on the couch by the fire. As Angela accepted the offered teacup, she tucked her legs up beside herself and Severus sat down next to her. Several minutes passed by in a comfortable silence, both of them enjoying the tea and allowing themselves to relax now that the potion was well on its way. Angela smiled to herself, knowing that the tea was from one of her gifted tea blossoms.

Severus summoned another book to show her, one of rare ingredients that discussed the rare glasswinged butterflies and their magical properties. They talked quietly by the fire and he noticed that Angela's head was almost resting on his shoulder. He was about to explain a theory behind how the wings worked within the potions when he felt her leaning completely on him. Looking over, Severus found her eyes closed and a sweet, peaceful smile on her lips.

Quietly closing the book, Severus levitated it to the coffee table. Then he carefully he dislodged the teacup from her relaxing grip and with a flick of his wand, he covered her with his cloak while shifting slightly, allowing Angela to settle against his side more comfortably. Severus gently ran the back of his hand along Angela's soft cheek before resting his own head on the back of the couch and sighing. These were the sort of moments he was beginning to realize were missing from his life. There was a tender, unspoken ease in their actions toward each other, something he'd never personally witnessed before in his own life, growing up or in adulthood.

Early the next morning, he was awoken by the feeling of little, balled fist hitting his chest, followed by a sleepy snicker from Angela. Opening an eye, he surveyed her sweet face as she gave a large yawn and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, apparently you don't fluff up as well as a pillow," she explained.

"No, I do _not_," came his reply as he sat up fully.

Angela rolled her head to one side and then the other, stretching and rubbing at the left side of her neck. "I don't even remember being that tired but…."

"An intense and consuming potion can really drain you like that." Severus watched her continue to rub her neck. "Is is sore?"

"Yes, a bit. I guess from how I fell asleep."

Severus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Allow me."

She dropped her hand down to her lap and tired to relax her muscles as his strong fingers worked over her neck and down her shoulder for a minute. Then he traced the tip of his wand ever so lightly against her skin, murmuring softly in his deep, velvety voice. Angela's eyes fluttered shut as she tried unsuccessfully to control her breathing. Severus realized the effect his actions were having on her and he gently pulled away, not wanting to get distracted until they had at least completed the difficult potion.

"Is that better, Miss Zander?"

Angela rolled her neck, testing her muscles. "Yes, _much_. Thank you, Professor."

"It's almost breakfast. I suppose you'll want to freshen up, beforehand." Severus stood to retrieve his pot of floo powder for her. "I'm sure I'll see you again before but just to be sure, be back here by one on Sunday so that we may continue on."

"Absolutely, sir. I wouldn't miss it." Angela shot him a charming smile before vanishing into the green flames, back to her room.

Angela set about showering and busying herself as much as she could to pass the time by. After breakfast, she set up in her usual stop in the library, alternating between studying and writing in her journal. When she headed off to lunch, there was a huddle of students staring up at a new announcement posting on the wall by the Great Hall.

Angela quickly scanned it. It stated that there would be a variety of games and refreshments in the Great Hall, followed by fireworks to welcome in the New Year on the following evening and that Professor Flitwick was organizing a sleigh ride around the snowy castle grounds for anyone who wanted to participate beforehand. It sounded like a fun idea but Angela knew she didn't want to end up in a sleigh full of chatty first years who would squeal at everything or even worse, she could end up stuck with someone like Heath. Angela would definitely be going to the New Years celebrations but she'd have to give the sleigh ride some serious thought.

The next afternoon Angela was headed toward the library when she head a familiar squeaky voice calling her name. Turning around, she discovered Professor Flitwick hurrying after her.

"Ah, Miss Zander! I was hoping you'd accompany me on the sleigh ride for the students. It would offer some good charm practice for you, helping guide the sleighs along. I'll see you at five-thirty sharp, outside the main doors."

She never had a chance to answer him before he bustled away, muttering excitedly under his breath. Angela shrugged her shoulders. The decision to go was made for her it seemed. After she dropped her books off back in her room, she donned her heaviest cloak over her jeans and thick black sweater. Angela left her room, pulling on her hat and gloves as she made her way to the main entrance and at precisely the designated time, she stepped into the small crowd of milling students who were clustered beside the row of about ten shiny black sleighs, each drawn by a handsomely groomed draft horse. Angela stood silently listening as those around her bubbled on happily. Just when the clock tower struck the first half-hour chime, Heath caught her eye, waving eagerly to her as the front door banged open behind her.

"Well Flitwick, let's get moving, I only agreed to chaperon until seven and not a moment later," drawled Professor Snape in a bored voice, his arms folded across his chest.

Angela's heart jumped at hearing him and slow smile spread over her face. The whole event was becoming more interesting now with that bit of chanced luck. Turning from the waving Heath to seek out Professor Flitwick, Angela took several steps in the direction of her professor. He trudged through the snow to the last sleigh and waited.

"There you are, Miss Zander. Here, you'll ride with me and it appears Professor Snape as well, if you don't mind," Professor Flitwick said, sounding almost apologetic before dropping his voice to a whisper. "He wasn't very agreeable to having to chaperon this, but then again, when is he agreeable over most things?"

Angela chuckled. She could only imagine how irritable he must be feeling at the moment. Maybe she could cheer him up over the course of the ride. By the time they reached the last sleigh, Severus had already seated himself and was wearing a deeply etched grimace on his face.

Professor Flitwick stepped ahead of Angela. "Severus, I hope you don't mind, but we'll be joined by one of your own. I asked Miss Zander to come along and maybe work on a few tricky charms."

He made no comment but his face softened slightly and he stood, offering his hand out to assist her up into the sleigh. Flitwick dawdled off, checking over each sleigh full of students, while yelling out last minutes instructions.

Angela turned and smiled at Severus. "It appears _someone_ drew the short stick."

"Indeed," he said, rolling his eyes. "And if I were you, I wouldn't worry about taking any _real_ charms notes as this event always turns into a fiasco each year."

"I'll keep that in mind." Angela smiled sweetly at him.

She settled in fairly close to him to ensure there was plenty of room for the Charms professor, tiny though he may be. Presently he joined them and with a grand wave of his wand, all the horsed began to trot. The air was brisk and Angela tugged her hat down over her ears. Without a word, Severus simply waved his wand before her face, creating an invisible shield against the wind for her.

Giving a little shiver, she thanked him. Not to be outdone, Professor Flitwick waved his wand, producing a large lap blanket of soft brown and white fur. He'd overdone the size of by a few yards as it trailed over himself, Angela and Severus with much of it piled about on the floor.

He chuckled merrily. "Well, that should ensure none of us will get cold now, will we?"

Giggling silently, Angela turned her head to Severus who raised his eyebrow. They continued on for a while until they heard a deep, bellowing voice call out.

"Got room for a couple a stragglers, do ya?"

They turned to discover Hagrid and his giant dog jogging along behind them.

"Of course we do," squeaked Flitwick in a jolly tone.

Flitwick stopped the sleigh as he magically widened the seat to accommodate the newcomers. Hagrid stepped up, seating himself between the Charms professor and Angela. She rolled her eyes and scooted over extremely close to Severus as the dog leapt up, taking place just between her and Hagrid's feet. Glancing up at Severus, she saw his wide eyes trained on her in question.

"Sorry, it's just that I absolutely detest dogs…." Angela whispered softly, leaning toward him.

He sneered. "Funny Miss Zander, as I do recall you talking to several of them in your own year, and on a regular basis, I might add."

Angela gasped and laughed quietly, responding with an elbow into his side before she could stop herself. His lips twisted into a wry smile but he said nothing further, training his gaze forward along the path of the sleighs before them. Hagrid chatted loudly with Professor Flitwick about all things Quidditch. Moving his large hand to pat Fang on the head, Hagrid knocked the fur blanket off Angela's lap and onto the sleigh's floor.

"Sorry bout that, Angela," he offered, leaning his large body over to pick it up.

As he tossed it back up over Angela, his shoulder hit Flitwick square in the chest, throwing him from the sleigh. The tiny professor lost his grip on his wand as it was aimed at their sleigh, causing the entire thing to tip dangerously on its side. Fang was also thrown out into the snow. Only some fast wandwork on Severus' part kept them from tipping completely over on their side.

Everyone had shifted during the incident. Angela hadn't screamed but she'd only thrown out her hands to brace herself. Now with everything settled, did she become fully aware of where her right hand had landed, right between Severus' legs and thankfully hidden under the endless yards of the fur blanket. His firm hand held it in place over his rapidly growing arousal. It was an outrageously bold move on his part she thought, but there was also something decidedly alluring and deliciously deviant about it. Quite gently, he tugged her glove free, all the while keeping a neutral face and staring on ahead as though he were completely bored.

Angela was only half listening to Hagrid and Flitwick laugh about their almost accident as she cautiously stroked her fingers over Severus' trousers. Her heart began to race in disappointment as the castle loomed into view and their ride would be over, though she hoped Severus would drag her directly back to his office to finish what had been started.

To Angela's surprise, as the students exited all of the sleighs, Flitwick turned to address her. "Hmm, things didn't go as I'd hoped in letting you assist, Miss Zander. Maybe Professor Snape could help you return the sleighs to the stables. I would do so myself but I must see to getting something done about this small bump I received from my fall."

He tapped the side of his head but Angela hardly noticed anything there.

Hagrid clapped him on the back, almost knocking him over again as he stepped out of the sleigh. "Come Fang. Filius, I got just the thing for it in me cabin. A pint or two of some healthy oak-matured mead ought to do the trick and if we hurry, we'll catch the last part of the London quidditch match on the wireless."

"Oh, yes, that should do nicely, Hagrid." With a fleeting glace back, he waved. "Bye now."

Angela stared after them, not believing her good fortune, when a low, silky voice sounded in her ear. "Looks like it's just you and me… _finally_."

Whipping her head around, she smiled at Severus as he pressed her hand even harder against himself. But Angela had a different idea as she quickly undid the buttons of his trousers. There came a small jolt as the empty sleighs formed into two lines and headed down the hill along the tall treeline and on to the stables. As everything behind them disappeared from view, Angela completely freed him. Severus groaned and pulled her into a rough kiss.

It didn't take long to became insanely heated. Severus lifted his wand, casting a notice-me-not charm around them, then he shoved the blanket to the floor in a heap. He pulled Angela onto his lap, making sure her hand never left him. She saw the solid lust in his eyes and knew hers reflected the same. Within what seemed like mere seconds, his pants were down as were hers as she sat in his lap, facing forward. Severus' hand caressed her thighs, trailed up over her hips and then roamed under her sweater. He couldn't believe how turned on and playful he felt by their open and risky venture.

Severus squeezed her breast and with a wicked grin, whispered hotly into her ear. "Miss Zander, are you a virgin?"

Rocking in his lap, she grabbed his other hand, guiding it between her legs before leaning back against his chest.

"I hope not to be, in a few moments," she purred.

Knowing she wouldn't experience any pain this time, Severus wasn't exactly gentle in taking her. It was wild, full of sensual need and Angela moans were anything but of protest as she writhed about in his lap. Just as the horses trotted into the large barn where the carriages were kept, Angela leaned forward, bracing her hands on the front of the sleigh and pushed hard, back against him. Severus continued thrusting, clamping his hand over her mouth just in time to cover her cries of release, least they echo. His came as he buried his head into her back and growled.

Both were breathing hard and after resting for a moment, Severus sat back and pulled her to rest against his chest. Angela had a starry-eyed look as she gazed up at him and brushed his hair out of his face. They kissed for several minutes, slowly coming down off of their incredible high.

Angela finally sat up to fix her pants when she realized they were already back in place as were Severus'. "You never cease to amaze me!"

Severus just smirked broadly at her. Turning to straddle his lap, she dived into his smirking mouth, her tongue fighting his as her small fingers tugged firmly at his hair. Severus returned the kiss just as passionately, cupping the back of her head in his hand. The gentle neighing of a horse brought him back to his senses. After several more kisses, he removed his other hand from her sweater and tugged her thick cloak closed. He held her tight a few minutes more, savoring the moment and taking in her sweet, womanly smell as he tenderly kissed her lips.

"We'd better head back, before we're missed."

Angela sighed and nuzzled her face to his. "Thank you for a _very_ pleasurable sleigh ride, Professor."

He stroked his knuckles along her cheek. "It was an absolute pleasure to _have_ you, Miss Zander."

Severus stepped down from the sleigh, taking a deep breath. Feeling quite rotten over what he was about to do, he held his wand, a few inches from her face. There wasn't time to explain and even though he knew she would never remember anyway, it still made him feel better for doing so.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I wish we had more time, but we don't." As her brow furrowed in question, he whispered the accursed word to wipe her memory.

Angela blinked and looked all around, placing her hands on her hips. "What _was_ he thinking? I've never been to the stables before, let alone done anything like this."

They both surveyed the patiently waiting animals.

Severus grinned over her indignation. "Not to worry, Miss Zander. It's honestly not something that should've fallen to _your_ responsibility."

Severus quickly sorted the whole mess, directing the horses to return to their stalls and the sleighs to line up next to the tall, black carriages. Then with his help, they made their way back up the hill and to the castle doors. Angela knew the New Years festivities would be starting soon. She thanked Severus and headed back to her room, finally beaming from ear to ear and about to burst. Angela had never desired a career in acting but she felt she almost deserved an award of some sort while a small part of her felt guilty for covering up her secret.

As she combed through her curls and freshened up, she giggled at how quickly Severus had gotten aroused by her misplaced hand. Never had she expected him to be so openly bold as he'd been in the sleigh with others around and she strongly suspected it wasn't something he would ever allow to happen much but maybe she was bringing out a new side to him. He'd also gotten off fairly easy this time with not having time to explain anything. And she knew that the contraceptive potion he'd given her on Christmas had been a full months dose, making it so he had no lose ends to tie up afterwards.

The party in the Great Hall was more fun than Angela had anticipated but it could have also been due to her exceptionally good mood. The year was coming to a blissful close and the new one looked greatly promising. As the evening quickly passed by, Angela found herself quietly thinking back over it all as she slipped into an empty classroom to watch out the window for the fireworks display. Most of the others had opted to stand on the steps just outside the main doors.

Severus watched as she'd gone into an empty classroom and in waiting a few minutes, followed behind after her. She startled when he laid his large hand on her shoulder.

"Not up to celebrating with the others?"

She grinned and chuckled softly. "No, I just figured I've spent enough time out in the cold today."

The came a great flash of light with a thunderous explosion, signaling the start of the new year.

"Happy New Year, Professor Snape,"

Stepping closer to her, he contemplated a thought. "Angela, I think it would be acceptable for you to call me Severus. When no one else is present, that is." He paused, taking her small hand in his own. "And if you're comfortable in doing so."

"I'd like that. A lot." Angela squeezed his warm hand.

They stared at each other for a long moment, as the colorful flashes of fireworks played across their faces. There was so much that both of them wanted to say but neither of them knew where to begin, so in silence they remained for a while.

"Happy New Year, Severus," Angela finally whispered up at him with a heart-stopping smile.

Severus bent forward to kiss Angela's forehead before lightly trailing his lips down to hers and softly whispering, "Happy New Year, Angela."

He felt her arms slip around him as she pressed into his chest and with an unusual optimism, Severus slowly relaxed into her hold, resting his chin atop of her head. There was no where else in the world that he wanted to be at that moment. And for once in his life, Severus actually looked forward to a new year and what it might bring to him for _more_ than just the inevitable passing of time.

His lip started to curl up with the idea of taking Angela back to his office or perhaps even his own chambers to celebrate in a much more proper fashion again, when he was hit with an odd, yet familiar jolting sensation. The sudden unexpectedness of it sent a mild chill down his spine as an uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach.

Severus struggled a moment to pinpoint the sensation when it happened again, slightly stronger. He knew this time what it was and that there was something _very _wrong about it. Pulling away from Angela with an unplanned harshness, he stared at her sweet upturned face, internally cursing all things and trying not to betray his intense vexation.

"I must go now and speak with the headmaster. Why don't you join the others in the Great Hall for some refreshments?"

Angela looked up at him with a strange, quizzical expression and he'd expected no less. "Everything ok, Professor?"

Severus regarded her for a long moment and nodded, brushing a curl behind her ear. "It's nothing you need to worry about in the least."

He knew he needed to hurry but he walked her as far as the doors of the Great Hall. Angela paused at the entrance, glancing over her shoulder at him with great concern in her bright blue eyes. Severus merely nodded while maintaining a neutral façade for her benefit alone. The moment the heavy door thudded shut after her, his expression turned to one of fierce malice and outright hostility. Spinning on his heel, he dashed to Dumbledore's office, black robes billowing wildly behind him as he desperately tried to fathom how it was that his Dark Mark had suddenly become active after more than ten years.

* * *

A/N: Awwww, some more fun and memorable times for them, until *insert evil laugh here* the end! O.O

Snapey smooches to you all for reading and esp for those that added the story to your favs/alerts! Catch ya next time, my darlings! ;D


	46. Too Close for Comfort

**Chapter 45**

**Too Close for Comfort**

Dumbledore stared out the small circular window in a far corner of his office, lost deep in thought. Severus stood near the fire, trying desperately to shrug off the imminent and pressing chill of disquiet that had been threatening to encompass his person since the first faint stirrings of the accursed mark. He waited most impatiently for the headmaster to respond in some manner other than that of silent assessment, or to offer some kind of explanation since he himself could hit upon none.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the old wizard cleared his throat. "And you're absolutely positive it was- "

"Yes, I'm positive!" Severus snapped harshly. "I would think I'm entirely capable of discerning the difference between a simple itch and the burn of the Dark Mark."

"Yes, yes. Of course you are." Dumbledore stated absently to the dark night sky beyond the window. "But, you said it felt very unlike before? In what way? Can you expound upon that?"

Severus let out an exasperated snarl before speaking. "It wasn't quite right. There's just no way it was _him_. It didn't have _that_ feeling." He paused, turning to stare at the warm firelight. "It did not burn at full strength but rather… tingled, sharply, in several short bursts. Almost as if someone else was attempting to channel it."

Severus began pacing the length of the crimson and gold tapestry rug placed before the hearth.

Dumbledore turned slowly to face him. "One of the missing Death Eaters, perhaps? Or another seriously misguided wizard who still wishes to carry on the cause?"

"Perhaps one of the unaccounted for." Severus rubbed at the hideous mark that tainted the skin of his left forearm. "It would have to be someone who carries the mark themselves. Though how they're doing it is beyond me at present. The branding and the use of the mark was an incantation the Dark Lord kept only to himself, unlike the spell to cast it in the sky."

Fawkes fluffed his feathers, letting out quiet warble from his perch as Dumbledore's gaze peered out over his half-moon spectacles. "I believe the first course of action would be to seek out our friend, Lucius, to discover if it was localized to just you, or if he also experienced the same sensation tonight. You'll of course want to keep your visit low key and if possible, entirely unseen. Someone could be watching, waiting for a reaction to this."

Dumbledore made his way over to the round mahogany table near Fawkes. Offering up a small red treat to the bird, he smoothed over the red plumes of it back, apparently lost once again to his thoughts. Severus debated in his own mind for a moment, undecided in asking the headmaster for assistance on another matter entirely. At last, Dumbledore broke out of his thoughts, lifted a small odd-shaped, blown-glass candy dish, silently offering its yellow sweets to Severus who refused.

"I will go unseen but take my time, acting as if it's a holiday visit. I did not go for Christmas, despite an invitation."

Dumbledore agreed with that plan. "Tis best now to step up our information gathering and seeking, by whatever means necessary for the time being as well. I shall make an inquiry with my contacts within the Ministry."

Severus nodded in complete understanding. "I'll leave first thing in the morning." He started for the door, then halted and looked back. "Headmaster, there's something I need to ask your assistance with, before I leave."

* * *

Angela didn't spend much time mingling in the Great Hall. She was no fool. Something had greatly disturbed Severus. Angela certainly knew him well enough to see when he was clearly bothered and whatever it had been tonight, had come on quite sudden. After helping herself to a large, steaming mug of rich hot chocolate, piled high with fresh whipped cream, she only spoke with a few people as she made her way toward the doors, wanting to leave so she could be alone with her thoughts.

Just after one, Angela slipped into the Slytherin common room. Though it was empty, the huge fireplace was roaring and extremely inviting. Due to the eventful day, her mind was whirling with ideas as she slipped into a cozy, padded armchair. Drawing her legs up to her chest, Angela hugged them and rested her head back while staring into the leaping golden flames. Something about Severus' manner had her very worried for him, yet she could not pinpoint it. She knew it would do no good to press him with questions either, so she would have to bide her time and watch him extra carefully, maybe picking up a few clues. Just as Angela was beginning to relax, the memory of his Dark Mark cropped up in the back of her mind. Drifting off to sleep by the warm fire her last thoughts centered around his reaction to her discovering it.

Angela woke in the early hours of the morning, confused at first as to where she was. It wasn't uncommon for older students to doze off studying in the common room at night and while the seats were comfortable, Angela quickly headed back to her room. She kicked off her shoes and crawled right into the welcoming plush softness of her blankets for several more hours of sleep.

Waking a hours later, Angela felt most eager to get back to Severus' office and begin the finishing steps on the special potion. One o'clock could not come fast enough. And thought she was not overly concerned by his absence at lunch, when she approached his office, a sinking feeling settled upon her at the sight of a small charmed note on his door. Removing it with a shaking hand she opened it warily.

"_Angela,_

_I regret that I must be absent, tending to matters elsewhere. However, I do believe you can certainly manage the last several steps of the potion on your own. Everything you need is within my private stores and the book is upon my desk. _

_Severus_"

The password, _elderberry,_ revealed itself just under his signature, and Angela's heart sank into outright disappointment as she stood there frowning for a minute. While she had confidence in her own ability and she was flattered he felt she would do fine alone, that wasn't the point. It just was not the same without Severus there, the way they worked together so easily and effortlessly. And more than anything, Angela had looked forward to testing it out. That was the only part she was entirely unsure about and did not want to do alone.

Pulling her thoughts together, Angela knew she couldn't stand outside his door all day. The potion needed tending. Quietly she uttered the password and let herself in, finding everything just as he'd promised. After gathering and preparing the rest of the ingredients, she carefully read through the directions no less than five times, almost memorizing them. There were a few items to add, with several complicated stirring patterns in between, a total of fifteen steps in all before the final phase and it would definitely take most of the afternoon.

Angela worked tirelessly, intently focused on the task while absently humming to herself. She was just adding a cupful of prepared amaranth, chicory and aconite when she heard someone humming behind her. Whirling around, Angela's wide eyes met the inquisitive blue eye of Professor Dumbledore. She couldn't help but gasp.

"Miss Zander, I didn't mean to startle you," he offered with a warm, comforting smile. "Severus informed me that he was assisting you on a rather delicate and rare potion. I thought I'd offer my services, if you need them, though potion brewing has always been far from my strongest subject," he chuckled.

"Oh," replied Angela, blinking in surprise. "I think I've got most everything in order now. Just a moment, sir, while I count this."

Professor Dumbledore nodded respectfully and took a silent step back. Carefully watching her stirring, Angela began to count the seconds as the rich orange liquid began to lighten and slowly change colors, several times over.

"If you could just hand me that powdered bloodstone, once I add it, the potion needs to simmer for an hour before the last two steps," Angela said politely.

Lifting a small glass container, Dumbledore handed the crushed stone over to her. "Here you are, my dear."

The headmaster watched her in silence while she added it to the cauldron, a little at a time. Angela then went through a careful series of half and full stirrings, using the heavy metal ladle made of solid silver. Once she finished and removed the ladle, Angela lifted her wand, lowering the heat of the flames. Dumbledore then took a step closer, observing the brewing concoction and its silvery mist of steam that curled up out of the black cauldron.

"Your dear professor did not inform me as to what you're working on, but he felt sure I would find it most enlightening."

Picking up the old worn book, Angela handed Moste Potente Potions to him, feeling almost nervous as to what his response would be. "Here, it's this one."

His eyes read over the title and then flashed back to her in amazement. "Why that is most rare indeed, Miss Zander. I only ever encountered one wizard who brewed this, when I was a boy. How ever did you manage to come by the glasswing butterflies for it?"

"Um, from my father," Angela answered in a hush.

"Ah, yes, makes sense. If memory serves, he always had a keen fondness for potions in his school days as well, much the opposite of your mother who was a natural talent in charms."

Angela nodded, holding a soft, nostalgic smile on her lips. "I definitely follow in my father's talent."

"From the way I understand things, you've exceeded him. For it's not just anyone that Professor Snape would allow to access his office and potion stores without his hawk-like eye, scrutinizing every detail."

Angela blushed and chewed her bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"Take it as the highest compliment from Severus, my dear," Dumbledore continued, gently patting her shoulder, "while he may not be the easiest to get along with, his confidence and trust are never given lightly or without merit. And I wholeheartedly agree with his decision, where you are concerned."

"Thank you sir," Angela replied, fumbling her fingers around her bracelet.

Dumbledore stayed a few minutes longer, chatting about the potion but just before leaving, he paused. "I'll be eager to learn of the potion's outcome, though I have no doubt your diligence to the task, along with that of your professor's, it will be nothing but successful." He gave her a wink over his spectacles. "Good afternoon, Miss Zander."

As the potion continued to simmer, Angela pondered the headmaster's words while cleaning up, flattered over his praise. The potion would soon be finished and it would need to be test. Without Severus, she didn't want to proceed to that part. Gathering up the leftover ingredients, she was returning them to his storeroom when something small and fluffy fluttered against the side of her face. Angela's hands flew up to shield herself as she let out a small shriek. Turning swiftly around on her heal, she found Severus standing there, appearing very amused at her startle. Then she noticed a small white owl perched near the steaming cauldron.

Severus glanced into the cauldron. "It would appear I've returned just in time."

Angela couldn't help but throw him a highly relieved smile. "Yes, there's only about ten minutes left for it to simmer."

The little owl hooted and wobbled back and forth, as if very excited for something.

"The owl?" Angela asked, stepping closer to it. "Hey, isn't this the same one I used at Christmas?"

"The very one. He seemed eager to be of use and I figured we could test the potion on him."

Giving Severus a sideways glance, Angela raised a questioning brow at him but before she speak, he held up a large, firm hand.

"I trust your abilities, Angela, but this potion is so rarely brewed with its effects not widely documented. I won't allow you to test it on yourself."

Angela chuckled. "I was actually thinking… _you_ would."

"And if some went wrong, what would you do them?" Severus replied sardonically, with a wry smile.

"Send the owl off for help of course," Angela teased him.

The tiny ball of feathered fluff gave a squeaky hoot, as if he knew he was being talked about. Angela brushed a gentle finger over his head to which the owl bobbed his head up and down, appreciatively.

Severus reached out with his hand, lifting her chin to look at him. "Very funny."

A charming smile tugged on the corners of her lips as his warm hand tucked a curl back from her cheek. Their eyes met only briefly before he turned away, retrieving a small package from his desk drawer. Angela inhaled sharply, feeling most anxious as Severus handed it to her. Then he picked up the old book, reading over the directions one last time as she carefully removed the delicate glasswings from their secure packaging.

"Remember, only five wings should be added," Severus said softly.

Angela nodded, painstakingly separating the butterfly wings from the bodies. Checking the time, she removed the bodies and the one extra wing that would not be used. Her bright eyes were flashing with eager anticipation and irrepressible enthusiasm.

"Ready," she whispered, her voice shaky.

Silently, Severus stepped behind her, resting a firm hand on her hip and leaning forward, he spoke in a low, purring voice just beside her ear. "You've done beautifully on this Angela. Now go ahead and add them in, one by one."

As if an unseen magnet pulled them together, she leaned back against his chest, letting each clear wing slip down into the waiting potion. The moment the last one entered, the dark murky liquid hardened across the surface before cracking like shattered glass. There came a soft melodic hum for several seconds and instantly the potion turned crystal clear, appearing like liquid glass as it swirled and churned about by itself. It was only by the subtle movement of the potion that gave any sign to something still residing within the cauldron.

Severus motioned for her to pick up a crystal dropper. "Go ahead. Only half a drop or less."

Holding her breath while feeling his lightly against her neck, Angela lowered the dropped in, taking the tiniest amount into it. Taking a step back, Severus held out his arm, nudging the small owl to step on.

"Stand still, for I won't take kindly to any talon marks," he commanded of it.

The creature hooted woefully up at him, then turned to stare unblinkingly at Angela. Very cautiously she raised the dropper while the owl obligingly opened its beak. It ingested the offered potion and blinked wide and slow. The moment it shut its mouth, the owl vanished completely from sight. Angela gave a delighted shriek, clapping her hand over her mouth as Severus' face portrayed no emotion just yet. No more than twenty seconds passed until the owl reappeared, absolutely unaware that something unusual had happened to it, proving the potion a success.

Severus removed the owl, offering it several treats for its willing obedience and Angela carefully divided the potion equally into two shatter-proof vials. It wasn't much in the end, for all that went into it in the beginning as the final addition of the wings reduced it to only a few ounces. But still more than anything else it was just a feat to be able to have brewed it for that small amount.

Angela turned around to find Severus staring at her, a thoughtful, admiring look in his eyes. Holding out her hand, she offered him one of the vials.

"Angela, you keep it- " he started to object.

"_No_," she interrupted. "I want you to keep one. I couldn't have done this without _you_. Besides, what do I really need two vials of invisibility potion for anyway? Especially as it will take months to cure to a useable length."

"It's estimated to increase invisibility by about a minute or two for each month it ages," Severus explained. "And its said to allow the user to pass through most spells, undetected."

She giggled wickedly. "Hmm, in that case, maybe by graduation I can discover how to wreak mass havoc throughout the castle in only a few minutes time."

Severus' hand closed around hers and the vial, just before he pulled her close and into a tight embrace.

"That's my girl," he whispered almost imperceptively against the top of her head.

Angela pondered his comment for a long while that night wondering if he meant it the way she hoped he did. Time would hopefully reveal that to her completely as the next few weeks and months passed by.

Over the next several days, Angela assisted Severus in preparing many different potions for use in upcoming classes as well as for restocking the infirmary. Together they also inventoried the school's potions ingredients, along with that of his own, ordering things that were low or used up. Severus had an inkling of a suspicion that someone was pilfering from the school's stores. Once they were done checking through it all, he set several strong but subtle spells around the room and over the ingredients while warding the entire corridor to alert him when anyone entered the dungeons after class hours.

While they were not always conversing, it was starting to feel as though Severus were opening up to her more. He was becoming more relaxed and candid in his conversion and manners, though toward anyone else he still retained his quick wit and acid tongue. Whether they were talking or working in silence though, Angela was filled with happy contentment to be spending so much time with Severus.

There were times when he appeared wholly preoccupied by another matter, entirely separate from the realm of potions and brewing. Each time she noticed it, a small pang of worry tugged at her chest but when she would look up to discover him gazing fixedly at her, Angela would pull on her sweetest, most caring smile. And without a single word, that alone seemed to bring him back to her and the task at hand.

* * *

Wednesday evening heralded the return of the Hogwarts Express with the students refreshed and energized from holiday. Angela stood in front of her mirror, getting ready for dinner when her door practically flew off its hinges as Allison burst through it. Before Angela could react, Allison threw her arms around her in a tight hug, briefly lifting her right off the floor and knocking her breathless.

Allison squealed excitedly as she released her friend and Angela managed a few words. "Good… to see you, too."

Her best friend stepped back and plopped down on the bed as a flood of verbal vomit spilled forth. Angela just grinned and listened as fast as Allison could talk, soon discovering that the reason for the extreme jovial mood was none other than Brody. Their holiday time together had gone wonderfully, culminating in a very unexpected and heated kiss shared between them for New Years.

Angela was exceptionally thrilled and delighted to hear about it all. Now Brody would be out of her hair. Maybe all he had really needed was a good snog from someone, and anyone _other_ than herself she reasoned. Allison declared that while she and Brody were not officially a couple yet, it was really beginning to feel as if things were leading in that direction.

Allison suddenly stopped and clapped both hands over her mouth. "Ang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- well I told myself I wasn't going to come in here and gush all over the place… especially since you had such a crappy Christmas- "

Shaking her head, Angela laughed. "No, I'm happy for you and actually, things turned out for the best. I'm glad I decided to stay put for the holiday. I had a lot of… fun, in between getting some real studying done."

"You can't be serious." Allison gaped at her before leaning closer, her eyes narrowed. "Angela, what are you _not_ telling me? You do look quite cheerful, complete turnabout from when we left, in fact."

Angela tried not to smile so broadly, but she couldn't help herself though she honestly had no desire to confide in her friend about what all had transpired. "Like I said, things weren't bad at all."

"I promised and I won't pry, you can just give a yes or no even, and I'll ask no more. Did something finally spark with that mystery interest of yours?" Allison asked, her eyes wide.

"Possibly, something only of the smallest nature." Angela lied easily. "As for complete mutual interest, I'm not entirely sure."

Allison look intrigued and pressed for more. "Did this develop over the holiday because it was someone who also stayed or through the exchange of letters?"

"You got all you're going to get and that was only a _possibly_. Now we're leaving it at that." Angela was firm enough that Allison knew not to ask anymore.

Classes picked up almost seamlessly, and by Friday, Angela was already done with Allison and Brody and their overly flirtatious gestures and conversations. It was half sickening to witness but she chose not to complain, not wanting to bring any attention back around to herself. If they spent their time becoming enamored with each other, they'd be a whole lot less likely to notice any increase in the amount of time Angela may spend with her Potion's professor.

Severus never mentioned or referenced his actions that left her alone after their tender moment on New Years but her watchful eye over him quickly noticed an odd, new mannerism. She caught him absently rubbing through his shirt sleeve at random times, at his left forearm where she knew his Dark Mark resided.

It perplexed Angela as her knowledge over the whole dark and evil matter fell into a very limited amount. She'd been quite young when that horror had so gripped the Wizarding World and just like many parents, hers had shielded the worst of it from her as best they could. But now, Angela was craving a better understanding, in hopes to further figure out the more enigmatic side to Severus, the large part of himself that he kept hidden from all. She quickly decided to see what she could dig up on her own, from what might be housed in the school library.

Her snooping paid off the very next day as she hit upon the archived Daily Prophets. Most students were not ready to venture into the library so early on the first Saturday back, so no one saw her as she quickly pulled out a few that centered around the dates of the more widely known events of that era. Combing through it all, Severus' name appeared only twice, once being under suspicion of following You-Know-Who and then when he was put on trail. Nothing of what she read swayed her firm opinion on him and interestingly enough, Angela discovered a tiny but important fact about him that she planned to put to good use almost immediately, just as soon as she formulated a proper plan.

* * *

Monday evening arrived and Severus was absolutely dreading the remainder of what was yet to come. It had become almost tradition in his years of teaching and was in no way going to be avoided or delayed. A sharp knock sounded on his office door, a minute or so after one of his warding spells alerted him to someone entering the dungeons. Severus glanced at the time, letting out a deeply dismayed groan. The expected company was over an hour early, meaning the rest of the evening would drag out painfully tedious and longer now.

Reluctantly he called out while at the same time berating himself for not having scheduled a lesson with Angela for that very evening. That excuse would have shortened his torturous agony by pushing the company to a later time. At least he had two potion bases started so he could tend to them as an on-going distraction throughout the unwanted visit.

Shuffling parchments and scrolls about on his desk in an effort to look quite busy, he didn't glance up until a scent he so enjoyed came out of nowhere to tempt his thoughts. With a rueful sneer his sat back in his chair, ready to welcome the unwelcomed and muddle through the evening.

Even in the face of outlandish surprises and unplanned situations, Severus always prided himself on showing a well crafted and calculated lack of emotion. Looking up into Angela's vivid and bright icy blue eyes instead of Dumbledore's, certainly shocked him but his set face betrayed nothing of the sort.

"Miss Zander, what can I do for you this evening?" he quietly asked, his dark eyes roaming over her low-cut pink sweater and curve-hugging jeans.

"Actually, I came… to give _you_ something," she answered mysteriously.

His eyes narrowed slightly, waiting for her to continue. Something about her looked more alluring and tempting than usual and he felt a tightening within his trousers. Unexpectedly, Angela stepped over to him, and reaching out, placed a firm hand on his chest. Severus looked down at it, then back up to her lovely face, completely unsure of her meaning by any of it. Her expression was serious as she settled herself into his lap.

"Ang- " Severus began to question but her index finger halted his lips from speaking.

Angela had successfully captured every last ounce of his attention. Deliberately she dragged her finger down over his lips before meeting them with her own candy-pink sweetness. It was a kiss so delicate and gentle, Severus wasn't positive their lips had even touched but the dramatic increase in his pulse caused him to inhale sharply, desperately wanting to taste her strawberry flavor. Angela didn't speak as her graceful hand lifted to his cheek, stroking it with a feather-light touch and pushing his black hair back away from his face. Then she traced one fingernail along his ear, around his jaw and down the side of his neck until the collar of his shirt impeded her path. Angela didn't seem put out by it and bringing both her small hands up to rest on his solid chest, she leaned in, kissing him once more.

This time their eager lips definitely met but just when Severus thought he would receive the longer, deeper kiss he desired, she pulled back, smiling seductively at him. Angela was clearly teasing him and he didn't think he liked it one bit. When she came toward his lips again, Severus was ready to pull her flush to his body and not let her go until he was thoroughly satisfied. But it was as if she'd already anticipated his move and her fingers laced into his, effectively stopping him in his tracks. She paused to smirk at him before leaning forward and finally giving him the kind of kiss he was now about to beg for. It slow and sensuous, filled with a fiery and growing passion that could only be quenched in one way.

Severus groaned, feeling his building arousal push heavily against his trousers. They continued to kiss, with Severus no longer bewildered over what had brought this all on. He just accepted and enjoyed what she was giving him. Gingerly, her hands slid down his chest and without Severus realizing it, Angela had freed him from the strict confines of his pants. Breaking the kiss off, she looked down at his erection and pursed her lips into a deliciously evil grin. With a quick kiss to his lips, she stood, pushing his knees apart while dropping to her own, on the floor before him. Her sweet face was mere inches away from his throbbing manhood as her alabaster hands showed in sharp contrast against the black material of his trousers while she caressed his thighs.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Angela's rosy pink lips met his silken head. Her smile turned smug as he sucked in a sharp breath, arching his hips toward her. She gently glided a nimble finger along his length before kissing the swollen head again and licking him with her hot tongue. Never before had he willing handed this kind of control over to a woman but once her whole mouth descended around him, he knew there was now nothing that could possibly persuade him to leave his chair. As her lusciously warm tongue bathed him up and down with her hand griped firmly around his shaft, Severus rested his head back, weaving his long fingers into her curls, silently urging her on.

It was a wondrous experience for him, like nothing else as Angela sucked and licked him from base to tip. His hands tangled tighter into her dark curls as she took more of him into her mouth. Then his breathing became shallow and he fought the intense urge to thrust sharply into her mouth, not wanting to hurt her. As her skillful hand squeezed and rubbed him, her velvety tongue swirled all around, causing him to let out a long groan of incessant pleasure.

Feeling her teeth graze lightly over him, Severus' whole body tensed and he moaned. "Oh Angela… that's perfect."

Angela sucked him harder while increasing the pace of her stroking and at that, Severus felt the tense coil of passion give way as he emptied himself completely into her sweet mouth, after which he felt limp and utterly boneless, relaxed beyond belief. All he could do was watch as Angela licked him clean. When she pulled back, her lips held a deviant smirk that he fiercely wanted to kiss off her face. Severus stared down at her though through heavily lidded eyes, still quite unable to move as Angela kissed his softening head one last time before adeptly tucking him back into his trousers.

Somehow Severus managed enough strength to grasp her shoulder, guiding her back up into his lap. For a long, drawn out moment, their eyes locked and they just gazed at each other. Very slowly Angela inched closer to his face, her bewitching smile glowing and her icy blue eyes sparkling like gemstones.

She softly touched her rosy lips to his and whispered, "Happy birthday, Severus."

Severus' eyes shot wide open in shock and he struggled to form his words. "How… how did you know?"

Angela simply smiled and kissed him again. "It's my job to find these things out, after all I am head girl."

Stroking her flushed cheek, Severus nodded in full agreement. "Yes, yes, you certainly are the head girl, aren't you?"

It was too much to see her nibbling on her bottom lip, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes and an angelic face. Severus inhaled deeply and pulled her in to a long, passionate kiss. While one hand held her face, his other made its way into her pink sweater, tugging and working around the lacy fabric it found barring its way. Angela squirmed and wiggled about in his lap, gasping for air from his exploring touch.

A wickedly delighted grin crossed his face as his fingers pinched a hardened bud. "Since it is _my_ birthday, I should be entitled to whatever I want, right?" he asked in a deep, spine-tingling voice.

"Mmhmm… _anything_ you want," came her moaning reply him.

But Severus got no further as he was again alerted by the flashing of a tripped warding spell from the dungeon corridor. His black eyes flashed angrily at the clock, while muttering under his breath.

"Not _now_! Damn! It's Dumbledore."

Angela sat upright in his lap, looking alarmed as Severus scrunched up his face in pure frustration. He quickly pushed Angela to her feet and stood himself. Instantly his wand was drawn, silently casting several spells around his office. Lastly, he stopped, facing her and quickly contemplating. This had been entirely her choice, to do for him, on his birthday. But with literally no time to discuss the matter before the headmaster arrived, Severus felt the safest, quickest choice lie in Obliviating her.

Reaching out to her, his finger tenderly caressed her lips for the briefest moment. "This was not the way _I_ wanted things to end tonight, but we have no time."

After using the spell he was growing to hate, Severus paused, giving her a moment to get her muddled thoughts in order. "Angela, if you'll step into the storeroom and retrieve three porcupine quills, a ginger root and a small bottle of pomegranate juice, I can get this potion properly started."

Angela did as he asked, taking her time to calm and catch her own breath while in the small storeroom. She heard a loud knock at his office door, followed by the familiar voice of the headmaster expressing birthday wishes to Severus. Listening at the doorway, she could immediately understand Severus' anger. It was obvious that Professor Dumbledore had settled himself upon the couch, intent on talking the remainder of the evening away.

Knowing she could not stall any longer, Angela emerged, holding the requested items and nodding toward the headmaster. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." Then she turned to Severus. "Professor, here are the ingredients you asked for. Is there anything else I can help with?"

The calm mask on Severus' visage betrayed none of the fury he was experiencing at that moment over Dumbledore's arrival. And as much as he wanted Angela to stay as a welcomed distraction, he knew it would not be the wisest choice. His black eyes pierced into hers, though he didn't know exactly what he was trying to communicate to her.

"Thank you, Miss Zander but I think that will be all for this evening. We can continue with the brewing of the calming potion tomorrow and the other I'll finish tonight."

Angela gave him a sympathetic smile and said her polite goodbyes. Despite the ultimate interruption, she headed back to her room, extremely pleased with herself and what she'd done for Severus' birthday, though some credit needed to go to Allison's smutty novels for the basis of her gift to him. They might be badly written but they certainly housed a wealth of steamy and suggestive ideas.

The rest of January progressed along nicely. Angela felt she was finally making some small headway with her charm casting and despite all the time spent between studying, head girl duties and her private potions lessons, she couldn't have been happier. She continued to observe Severus carefully, trying to discern the slight change she sensed in his manner and actions since he'd gone away on New Years day, noticing that ever since then, he'd seemed much more protective and even possessive of her and her time with him. It was only something evident in her time alone with him though, not during classes or in his normal interactions with students throughout the castle.

They both enjoyed two more wondrous encounters together in his office but as before Severus chose to Obliviate her. Each time that happened, she could tell he hated doing such but continued on with it for the sole intention of keeping her protected. Angela herself felt a growing guilt over keeping the truth of it all from him, but now it felt like they were both using it as a sort of safety valve on their elicit situation. It couldn't continue on forever in this fashion and Angela wondered what it would be that would blow the valve off.

* * *

February brought the usual deluge of illness that made its rounds through the students. With Angela's help, Severus and she spent most of first week, brewing healing potions for Madame Pomfrey in the evenings. By Friday they had caught up on all of the necessary potions and moved on to the medi-witch's list of tincture remedies and healing pastes she was also running short on.

As Angela brewed a large cauldron of healing paste for many skin ailments, Severus went to the gather several additional ingredients from the school's supplies. Looking around the small room, he felt the strongest sensation that something was out of place. None of his wards had alerted him to any illicit activities but items appeared moved or out of place, ever so slightly. Collecting the ingredients that Angela needed for the healing paste, he sealed the door to all but himself until he could get to the bottom of things.

Returning to his office, he silently puzzled over it, handing her a small bottle of oil and a container of crushed lavender. Angela counted out the amount of Calendula oil drops as she added them to the paste.

"Hmm, this smells stronger than I remember," she mused out loud.

Severus glanced at her but made no comment, still pondering. Angela continued on, measuring out and adding the lavender before mixing in chopped dandelion roots and burdock leaves. Then she slowly began stirring the whole concoction, waiting for it to properly emulsify over the lowered flames. It didn't take long to blend together. Angela used a cooling charm and started to scoop out the sage colored paste into several waiting containers. When she finished, she labeled them and stacked them by the tincture bottles Severus had made. They would be taken to the infirmary later.

Before cleaning the empty cauldron, Angela noticed a small amount of the paste still residing on the spoon. "Guess I could test it out on this little cut I have on my thumb."

Dabbing her left index finger into the green paste, she rubbed it on a cut on her opposite thumb. Severus was only vaguely aware of what she'd said as he made his way to his desk for the most recent inventory list of the school potions ingredients. He was about to sit when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a strangled gasp of someone choking. Severus spun another just in time to see Angela collapse onto the floor, desperately struggling to breathe.

* * *

A/N: Good times, bad times, they all just keep piling up, don't they for Severus and Angela? Yikes! What went wrong? Another bit of a cliffie here to end with, though if you're paying attention, you should be able to figure out where we are in the story. Haha ;)

A few random notes: Such things really exist as glasswing butterflies, with wings that are clear except for around their edges. Google them - they're are fascinating to see and truly unique, and although not exactly rare, they are only found fluttering between Mexico and Panama. Hence, I took some liberties with the rare 'magical' kind used for the invisibility potion and where they came from. :) Also all the other ingredients mentioned to be used in the potion are in some way linked through either fable or legend with invisibility. Likewise with the healing paste Angela was making at the end, all the ingredients are things used in treating skin issues. Calendula is the proper name for marigolds and their oil.

I didn't mean to delay in getting this chapter posted but the end of the school year is keeping my busy, fun times, but busy ones. Thanks for reading my dear lovelies! ;) Oh, and check out my lovely new profile pic of Severus and Angela created by the talented Yifrodit!


	47. Ruminations

A/N: And here we are at last, only 45 chapters later... ;)

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Ruminations**

Severus practically flung himself across the room, knocking all manner of items over in his rush to get to Angela. He didn't think, he simply reacted. Instantly his keen instincts took over as he knelt, scanning over her crumpled form, his wand pointed at her, murmuring several different powerful spells to diagnose what could have possibly happened to her. Within seconds, he concluded a poison or strong toxin had been introduced into her body.

Angela's breathing was becoming markedly shallow and ragged as her color paled. Severus knew it could and would worsen in only a matter of seconds. Pointing his wand at her constricting throat, he used a temporary spell to effectively force her airways open. It would not be a permanent fix but it would buy him more time to discover what had gone so very terribly wrong. For safe measure, he summoned a bezoar stone and held it tight in hand.

Knowing that she was not allergic to any of the ingredients she'd been working with, Severus quickly performed several complex revealing spells on them to determine if any of the ingredients had added poisons within them. He knew his poisons as well as his potions and Severus was not about to let anything slip by him. Nothing showed signs of tampering and it was then that her words about a smell came back to him. It'd been the oil. Angela thought it smelled stronger than she remembered. Severus grabbed the bottle from the table and yanked the lid off, taking care not to spill any.

With a quick sniff, his nose immediately told him it was not Calendula oil, but rather the extremely potent Rue oil. It wasn't often used but a few lessons required it. Most potions called for one or two drops at most to be added to an entire cauldron for proper dilution. Angela, in believing it was Calendula oil would've added about 40 drops to prepare the healing paste.

Summoning a strong antidote vial from his personal stores, Severus quickly dropped back down to the floor, pulling Angela's limp body half into his lap. Her breathing was practically imperceptible now though. At his touch her eyes fluttered but never opened. As the cork flew off the vial, Severus noticed her lips were tinged purple along with her fingers. Time was running out. Severus smelled the potion twice for verification before opening her mouth and tipping it down her throat while carefully using his wand, to draw the potion down into her stomach since she was not conscious enough to swallow it. Then he waved his wand over her hands, using a powerful cleansing spell to remove any remaining lotion and oil residue from Angela's small, graceful hands.

Severus pulled Angela close and wrapping his arms around her, his alert eyes studied her face. It was only at that moment when he finally realized how much he was sweating and how his hands were shaking. Ignoring it all, his black eyes did not leave her face until at last, Angela began coughing. Gasping wildly, she sucked air in through her open mouth and panted deeply as she shuddered in his arms. Extreme relief washed over Severus and he tugged loose his too-tight collar, bowing his head against hers as she continued to come around.

Little, cold fingers touched his cheek and she slowly croaked out his name. "_Sev-er-us_?"

Thrilled to hear her voice, he sighed as his stress gradually began to abate and squeezing her tight, his lips graced her forehead. "You're going to be just fine."

Severus brushed the disheveled curls away from her eyes and face then shifted her into a much more comfortable position in his lap, cradling her in his arms, with her head resting upon his shoulder. Angela breathed rapidly for several minutes, her face holding a wide-eyed look of shock and fear as she stared up into his black eyes.

"You're fine, Angela," he whispered reassuringly just as much to her as to himself, while rubbing her arm. "It's going to be just fine."

Silently she watched his face as if trying to recall the details.

"Did I make a mistake?" she asked in a scared whisper, her blue eyes closing.

"No," Severus answered firmly. "You did everything perfectly. It was the oil. It wasn't Calendula but rather Rue oil, which in the amount you used is highly toxic on the skin and in breathing it's fumes."

"But the label- what… _how_?"

"I know. I'm not sure how it happened but believe me, I intend to find out." Severus stroked a long finger caressingly down her cheek.

Angela inhaled deeply, giving him a small smile before confusion lit her face. "Why - why do my hands hurt?"

Severus' eyes shot down to look at her reddened hands as she wiggled her fingers about before lifting one hand to inspect.

"I did that. I used to spell to strip away any remaining lotion from them. It's not kind to the skin but it was effective and necessary." Thinking for a moment, he summoned a small, square jar from his store room. "This won't instantly heal, but it should help greatly."

The green jar held a thick skin salve for cauldron and fire burns. Severus took her delicate hands within his and began gently massaging the gel-like potion on each of her fingers, her palms, and on the backs of her hands. When finished, he held both her hands in one of his own and again pulled her close to himself.

Angela flexed her fingers within his. "Thank you, that already feels much better."

He simply nodded, pressing his head to hers and closing his eyes. "That was too close… _way too close_, Angela."

They stayed pressed together until Severus noticed Angela shivering in slight chill. "You're cold from the shock of it all. Let's get you properly warmed by the fire."

Taking great care in holding her, he stood and carried her over toward the couch. Looking down into her sweet face, she rewarded him with a thankful smile and softly kissed his neck. Severus let out a quiet groan and paused before the fire, in thought.

"You should get some rest," he murmured absently.

"Do you really expect me to be able to sleep after this whole ordeal?" Angela asked, tickling the skin of his neck through his opened collar, her still cold fingers tracing a slow, taunting path.

Severus' breathing hitched and he turned to study her pretty face. It had definitely been far to close in becoming a disaster. Severus tensed as unbidden images flashed through his mind. Images of what might have happened, had he not immediately recognized the poisonous culprit. He knew a bezoar would have worked but Angela's complete recovery would have taken many hours longer than with using a more specific antidote for the poisoning.

His gaze was drawn to her full pink lips, wanting to attain complete knowledge that Angela was indeed safe and well, a much more intimate and complete knowledge. Standing before the fire, his mind contemplated the possibilities. And it was her soft touch to his cheek again that brought his ebony eyes to her blue.

"Are you going to hold me all night?" Angela asked in a gentle whisper.

He smirked. "I think that I just might."

Bending slightly forward to kiss her lips, he felt her hand tangle itself into his shiny black hair. There was no denying it, Severus knew, despite what he told himself. He and Angela had become so much more than a one or two time fling. There were feelings of some kind and to some degree that they both were experiencing for each other. It brought a certain fear, along with the thrill to Severus, recognizing and dealing with feelings he'd never fully experienced before for anyone.

So much was now unique to Angela alone. He'd never been with the same woman more than twice. None had ever held his interest enough to go back for more like Angela did for him and continued to do so. None had ever writhed about under his touch and begged for more of him like Angela either. And no other woman had gotten him so aroused, simply by the mere thought of seeing her again, the way he felt when simply thinking about Angela. Before Severus even processed his next thought completely, his mind was made up and he deepened his kiss with Angela.

Despite her thoughts still being somewhat muddled and hazy, Angela welcomed Severus' warm kiss and his protective embrace around her as he held her in his strong arms. As she lost herself to his probing mouth, she sensed they were moving but she didn't care, only whimpering as he pulled away to quickly mutter something that her ears didn't quite catch. For a few moments Angela felt oddly weightless in his arms, before she realized he was attempting to stand her on solid ground.

Once Angela was standing on her own, Severus rested his coarse hands lightly on her shoulders as she noticed something just outside her vision had changed. Looking around, a feeling of almost forbidden excitement as well as shock washed over her. Severus had brought them to his _own_ private chambers through the floo.

Giving a nervous giggle, she turned around to take in her new, unknown surroundings. It very much reminded her of his office, with many books lining the walls and piled about. There were a few glass containers and assorted jars of potions with spare bits of parchment littering a large, mahogany writing desk along one wall. On the opposite wall was a typical stone fireplace and just before it stood a large, black leather wingback chair with a large hearth rug under it. Between those two walls was what captured Angela's attention more than anything and that was a grand, four poster bed with the simple, yet refined black and green coverings, associated with Slytherin house.

His room was chilly but given its location in the castle according to the two long windows framing the murky depths of the Black Lake it was understood. While there were few decorative embellishments, the room definitely had the Potion Master's personality and deep intellect emanating from it. Many might not find it welcoming but she felt it held a certain comfort and style and it suited him. Angela's eyes also noted two closed doors and a massive armoire though her attention came back to Severus, who was rubbing a somewhat calloused finger along the neck of her blouse.

"Your room…," she whispered in awe.

Severus nodded, watching her with expectant eyes over this piece of knowledge.

Angela only broadened her smile and stepped closer to him, seeking the warmth of his body and craving more of his touch. The last shaky and hazy bits had been cast off from her mind. She was fully aware now and very eager.

Sliding his rough hands down the soft fabric around her arms, Severus caught her waist in them and drew her flush with his body. Angela's heart leapt at the feel of his lips once more on hers. His kiss started off soft and gentle as his tongue pushed into her mouth, teasing hers as it moved with growing force and earnestness. Long, fingers began working down the buttons of her white blouse before it was pushed off her body from her shoulders, revealing her white satin bra, edged with black lace. The chill of the room had already perked her nipples and his roaming hands lightly dusting over them, quickly completed the task. Neither of them rushed but it seemed as if in no time at all, they were both undressed, bodies entwined, caressing and kissing.

When Angela shivered, partly in chill and partly in anticipation, Severus waved his hand to pull back the bed's coverings. He lifted her up and with the greatest care laid her gently upon it, making sure her head rested on the pillow. Then he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her on outstretched arms and drinking in every last bit of her glorious naked body, nestled there in his very own bed. Severus had never before had a woman in his chambers, let alone in his bed at Hogwarts and he was amazed to have Angela there.

Her cool hands slowly snaked around him and made an concentrated effort to pull him down but he easily resisted. Reaching for his wand, Severus silently preformed a strong contraceptive spell that he'd practiced.

Staring into her sparkling blue eyes, he felt a strange shifting within his own mind. "Angela, are you sure you want… _this_?"

Angela had to bite her own tongue to keep the first response that came to her lips, back. She'd wanted to tell him he didn't need to keep asking that each time, that if she did not want such a thing, he'd have never gotten her so far. But despite all else, she felt glad to know he at least respected her enough to ask at times and not to just take, odd of an action as it may be, knowing in the end it wouldn't matter, thanks to that darned Obliviate.

Smirking up at him, she chuckled. "I want this, more than anything."

He stared hard at her. "With, _me_?"

"Absolutely, with _you_," she answered affirmatively.

Severus held her gaze, entering her gradually, bit by bit and with all gentleness. Angela's body welcomed him and molded to his. He was tender in his touch and sensitive to her lustful cries of pleasure as he adored her and her body, there in his very own bed. Severus took his time, enjoying her and making positive she was thoroughly enjoying every moment. He didn't understand it, but somehow it felt as though each time they were together, it was even better than the last, as though he and Angela were learning each other's bodies and how they desired to be satisfied. That just couldn't be though, not with his mastery of memory spells.

Just as Severus bowed his head to worship her full, pert breasts with his mouth, a strange noise caught him off guard. Pausing for half a second, he realized it was not coming from Angela but grinned wildly in delight as he recognized it. It was new sound and normally, its repetitively annoying and persistent nature would have caused him to immediately silence it with his wand but instead, he basked in it. It spurred him on in an all-consuming manner, thrusting deeper, and harder, all the while thrilling in the loud creaking his bed made under his sensual and diligent ministrations to Angela. A simple spell would cause it to cease but Severus knew he wouldn't stop that sound for anything in the world.

When at last her thrashing and writhing of climax calmed and his seed had be spilt deep within her, Severus rolled them over to their sides, facing each other. Angela tucked a long strand of his black hair back from his face and smiled beautifully at him. Neither of them spoke, he just held her close as she snuggled her naked body to his. Watching Angela's eyes soften with the hint of sleep, he kissed her and pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"Sleep. I'm not going anywhere, you're safe here."

Angela sighed happily and grinned. "I'm always safest in your arms."

"That you are."

Severus lay there, studying her sweet sleeping face. So much was on his mind, he couldn't welcome sleep for himself and yet, he didn't feel tired. Angela was getting to him, preoccupying his thoughts, more and more and he wondered if that was normal. There had been the growing desire to keep her safe and protected but after the events of the tainted potion that night, Severus was aware now that it had reached the ultimate. Never had an endangered life so affected him he knew he would do whatever was necessary to protect Angela, at any and all costs.

Looking down as she shifted in her sleep, he also knew he wanted her there, in his bed. Not just once or twice when the fates so smiled upon him, but he wanted to keep her there. He wanted to make love to her, every night and then some. Angela sighed contentedly and rolled away from him, taking his right arm with her and pressing it to her chest. Severus closed the small gap between their bodies, pressing against her back and nuzzling his face into her dark curls before resting his chin on the top of her head. He now knew what he wanted, what he wished for and what he yearned for but would Angela ever possibly want the same?

His thoughts were conflicted but eventually Severus dosed off for short periods of time, waking instantly, each time Angela shifted and moved about. Though he was in no way used to sharing a bed, Severus couldn't believe how wiggly she could be while seeming completely at peace in her sleep.

Angela woke several hours later, feeling sublimely warm and comfortable in her bed. For a moment or two, she just stared at the ceiling, and then she realized what was wrong. It ought still to be dark or a grainy twilight at the most. And she wasn't in her own bed. Where she was, was another first, wasn't it? The warm arm wrapped protectively around her waist told her the truth and Angela rolled over, catching his black gaze boring into her, holding a deep look of lust mixed with something she could not quite name. It had been in his eyes before but never to this degree.

The whole evening came flooding back to her in an extreme rush of swirling images. Her unknown mistake in using the wrong ingredient, with highly disturbing results as she tested it. Then there had been Severus' reaction, with barely time to correct it, a surprising paleness haunting his visage in his haste to do so.

After that, all rules were broken and deemed meaningless as he'd rushed, carrying her into his chambers from his office. A flurry of rent clothes were followed with wildly lustful screams from her as he took her in such an all-consuming and needful manner to prove that she indeed was still very much alive. They must have fallen asleep together afterwards, and the strange growing light she was now witnessing were the first of the sun's rays, breaking through the murky waters of the Black Lake, traveling down through to his windows that peered out into its clouded depths.

Severus observed her icy blue eyes with great care, looking as always for any regret or fear but instead he only saw a sleepy smile as she reached over affectionately to tuck a strand of his black hair back behind his ear again. He knew it was wrong. He knew it should stop, but each time, she responded to him as if it were the first and as if she might actually feel something back for him. He wanted to know the truth, yet he did not know if he could bear it.

Despite any of his misgivings, he smirked, running a finger over her soft lips. "Do you have any idea just how much you wiggle and move in your sleep?"

Angela blushed. "Do I?"

Severus nodded. "Most definitely. And nonstop"

"I guess I was just trying to get comfortable. No offense but your sheets are a tad scratchy."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her comment. He'd never noticed himself but to the smooth, silky skin of a woman's body, the starchy fabric might not be so welcoming. Making a mental note, he would look into rectifying that for the future.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself though, in spite of scratchy sheets?"

Slowly draping a leg over his thigh, she grinned seductively. "I did and I'd have to say it was your best lesson, ever, _Professor_. I would love a repeat… in case I didn't catch it all the first time."

Severus snorted and smacked her backside. "Miss Zander, you should head back," he stated pointedly but holding a touch of softness in his voice. "Sooner than later, that is."

"It's Angela, you know. And I will, but only after… ahh… maybe…?" she whispered questioningly, as she tilted her pale, rosy lips up toward his. "Could we?"

Her eyes pleaded hungrily at him and he felt her small hand slip down to stroke him. He groaned at her touch. Severus simply couldn't deny her.

"Yes, _I know _and it's Severus, as _you_ know." He glanced at the time, hoping desperately for it to still be early.

It was very early indeed and she laughed merrily as Severus rolled over top of her, his strong hands pinning her arms above her head. Their eyes locked and they paused for a moment. Was that his answer? He wanted, she wanted and so they did. And it was intense and fiercely ardent. Angela's eagerness to give herself to him again fueled his cravings for her even more than ever. They barely spoke, for catching their breath but Severus held her close for as long as he dared after.

Slowly they dressed, silently straightening each other's appearance. Bitterly he knew what he now had to do, hating the very thought of it. He wished secretly that he could risk not doing so each time as it was becoming harder, _so _much harder to take her memories of their intimate encounters. The fear of her falling from grace kept him from giving in and allowing her to remember. Severus couldn't hardly care anymore as to what such a discovery would do to him though.

After a long, thorough kiss, he took her through the floo, back to his office. There they shared another urgent and explosive kiss with Severus' hands working to memorize every curve of her body. Pulling away from her wasn't easy but time was against them. Noiselessly, he escorted her back to the empty Slytherin common room as they stole many glances at each other. One last tender caress of her cheek and searching into those intriguing, vivid blue eyes of hers as he adeptly cast two wordless spells in succession at her, one to Obliviate, and one to put her in a gentle slumber. Then he laid her carefully upon the black leather couch, arranged her robes, and placed an open book in her hands.

Retreating back to his chambers, Severus found himself fighting the ever-growing feelings, yet anticipating his next encounter with her and of spending time with her, his student. Just a small part of him told himself it should stop and never happen again. To forget about what could be and move on in his usual fashion of staying alone. But a larger, stronger part of himself that he never knew so completely until now, screamed for it to continue on. It was for that part that he'd left her in the common room. Severus couldn't bring himself to let go of Angela and he'd had a strong belief that if he'd taken her to her room, he would not have been about to drag himself from her in the privacy there.

For more than an hour, he sat on the edge of his unmade bed, staring between his bony hands and the flicker of flames in the fireplace. Over and over, his mind went through everything. Severus just couldn't reason and ration the idea of letting her go. He'd fallen so deep into Angela Zander, he wasn't entirely sure which way was up anymore and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Severus saw himself standing at a crossroads. He'd crossed the line miles ago in allowing the very first wondrous encounter with Angela to happen. Then moving forward as he had with her, against his better and supposedly wiser judgment, he'd discovered something more. Something he never knew he'd been missing. Something he now craved. Something more than just sex and something that only Angela had ever offered him. Now which path should he pursue?

Angela may be younger than him but he couldn't deny how well they interacted and worked. Severus never would have expected it from someone so young but for everything that passed between them, they fit right together, like a seamless puzzle. Did Angela feel the same way? She obviously felt something for him as she'd been the one to initiate a few of their times of intimacy. That wasn't the sort of thing that _any_ student just did, maybe with other students but certainly not with teachers. Least not with any other of the teachers there in the castle, to his knowledge. And if it did happen, seeing that he was the youngest professor, he definitely did _not_ want to know about it.

Severus couldn't help but wonder now if he was impeding what truly could be had between he and Angela? For as much as he trusted her silence and discretion, he was starting to understand more of his extreme need to keep tampering with her memory. As long as he did so, he'd never have to face the real truth in how Angela honestly felt about him. He'd never have to risk a deeper pain of having to let her go when she chose to leave him behind upon graduation.

Possibilities began to swim in his head, however. What if after everything, he didn't have to let her go? What if she genuinely chose to be with _him_? Could they have a real relationship? Could _that_ ever be a possibility for his life? Severus buried his face in his hands, torn and unsure if there was enough hope for that to ever come to fruition.

* * *

A/N: If some of this chapter read familiar to you, that's because we've reached the events of the prologue, which were finally further expounded upon in this chapter. And now we see Severus had some serious thinking going on... wonder what he'll decide? You know he's not one for hasty decisions... ;)

Rue is member of the citrus family and in its essential oil form is quite toxic, as poor Angela discovered. :(

Big, chocolatey Severus kisses to you all for reading, reviewing and for adding to favs/alerts! ~long happy sigh~ Ahhhh, I can't tell you how delighted I am to have finally reached this part of the story and there's plenty more yet too come. ;)


	48. Waking

**Chapter 47 **

**Waking **

Angela awoke shortly as the lazy Saturday morning Slytherin sleepers started their day. Smiling, she mused at how she found herself this time. As she sat up, a book slipped off her stomach and landed on the floor. It was a seventh year potion's guide and Angela wondered if he summoned it from her room. Reaching down to collect it, Angela slowly rose and returned to her own room to sleep a while longer and of course to be alone with her thoughts.

Would she wait until just before graduation in June or tell him sooner that Obliviate had never worked on her since her cousin first tried it when she was only five? Maybe then, they could finally advance their relationship past all these 'first time' encounters? She was torn over what to do, now that she'd been keeping the secret for so long. Angela was also puzzled as to why he'd left her in the common room. Remembering the time Severus had escorted her back after Christmas though, it had be undeniably hard for them to separate.

With a sleepy smirk, Angela wondered how he would have reacted had she thought to take notice of his Dark Mark again. Yawning deeply, she pushed all her troubles to the back of her mind and curled up, snug under her blankets but missing the delightful comfort and warmth of Severus' arm so securely around her. Despite the frightening beginnings to the previous evening, it had been a simply amazing night with him, especially with Severus taking her to his own. The last fleeting thought before she drifted off, was of when it would happen again between them.

Later that day, Angela found herself back in Severus' office at his own bidding. Quietly she stood waiting by his desk as he rifled through a small stack of papers and parchments. He'd only glanced up when she's closed the door.

"How are you feeling, Miss Zander?" he asked, pulling a file from his bottom drawer.

Angela bit back a smile over several responses that floated through her head, knowing he was referring to the poisoning incident only. "I feel… pretty much recovered, thanks to you." She looked down and paused, wondering if it was worth mentioning. "But, there's- well, there's still a bit of tenderness, almost tingling at times with my hands, though I can certainly mange with that, no problem."

Severus stopped what he was doing immediately and stepped around to her, reaching out to take her small hands in his own. His masterful touch was extremely gentle and tender as he carefully inspected them. Angela swallowed hard, trying to control her breathing as his rough fingers slowly traced over her thumb and along the back of her hand ever so lightly, before moving to the other hand.

"I do not detect any of the oil residue left on your skin, however, let's not take any chances and they are still quite red from the cleansing spell."

Without letting go, he summoned another glass jar that was amber in color. The lid unscrewed itself and Severus, using a small amount of the pale coral-colored paste, agilely massaged it all over her fingers and hands. It felt very soothing and relaxing, the feel of his hands caressing hers, over and over as he smoothed the paste onto her skin. Her mind drifted to thoughts of him using those large, strong hands to rub over every inch of her body. A tingle of anxiousness ran up her spine. Angela gazed up at him through her long black lashes with slightly parted lips and fought hard not to lean into his firm chest as he stood before her.

All too soon Severus finished and although it would have appeared to anyone else that he'd been unaffected, Angela could see a definite hint of need, glimmering in his dark eyes, yet he retained such mastery of control much of the time. He took a small step back from her and turned back to his desk, taking a measured breath as he did so.

Tapping the stacks of papers upon his desk, they vanished and one long parchment appeared in its place. "I'm certain that someone has been attempting stealing ingredients from the school stores. I also believe that the labels being switched on the bottles is a result of that." Severus handed her the parchment from his desk. "This is a complete list of all items and their amounts, ordered and replaced during the year, as well as all that was used for lessons."

Together they painstakingly matched the list to what was in the storeroom and crosschecked everything in detail. Little by little, they began to discover more than normal amounts missing and from ingredients that were not slated for use until the end of the term. It was Angela who stumbled across several more switched labels, though they were all innocuous in nature. A few of the items would have caused interesting and minor reactions if mistakingly used in a potion but nothing compared to what Angela had suffered.

"It has to be a student, taking extra things when they're supposed to be getting ingredients for a lesson. That's the only time you don't keep the storeroom heavily warded," Angela said thoughfully.

"I've come to that conclusion as well," Severus answered with a grimace. "I shall have to implement new measures to stop whoever it is. The storeroom will remain of limit to everyone and I will pass out any needed ingredients myself."

"Hmm, I wonder if they're making potions for themselves or for other students…," Angela mused.

"Whatever they're up to, they better hope for all they're worth, I don't catch them," Severus said with narrowed eyes.

Angela smiled broadly and simply nodded in agreement. _Never _would she want to be caught by him, doing something so clearly in the wrong. His wrath would be ghastly to endure. She had plenty of experience being caught by him in _other _ways, much more pleasurable and preferred for it to always remain that way.

The next few weeks passed from February into March with Severus trying harder to read Angela's feelings toward him, which in turn gave him the desire to spend even more time with her. There came a standstill in discovering anything more about why the Dark Mark burned for him and Lucius, though it randomly flared up without warning at least once a week.

With his time freed up, he and Angela had worked themselves into an unwritten schedule of spending time together in some fashion on at least three evenings throughout the week and on the weekends as well. Angela's face always lit up at his suggestion to brew unique potions and concoctions and Severus no longer objected to some of her creative approaches to in brewing nor to her continued use of amaranth in coloring any potion she felt was dull and bland. At least once a week they took inventory of the storeroom together and there were times she assisted him in grading the younger students' potions and essays. And sometimes they simply enjoyed tea together by the fire in his office and talked.

As strange as it felt to have open and on-going dialog with a woman, Severus found himself growing quite at ease with it all. He looked forward to their conversations and spending time with Angela. Of course there were still those occasions where things led to anything _other_ than talking and no matter how comfortable Severus was beginning to feel, he was not agreeable to allowing her to keep those memories as he worried for her if they were found out. And although his guilt only increased as time passed, letting her keep the memories would also entail taking their relationship beyond the teacher-student level, while having to confront their feelings for each other in full.

By mid-March, Severus was actually beginning to entertain the possibility that Angela did indeed care for him, more than as her professor, though he did not allow his mind to speculate on just how deeply that caring could go. He knew he definitely cared for her and very deeply, the incident with her poisoning had proven that. Severus was torn between what to do in such a unique situation. There was no one he could turn to for advice, so Severus kept muddling through as best he could.

He decided at last to take a small but bold step forward with Angela, though with what he had in mind, nothing would need to be verbally exchanged or even acknowledged. Severus would simply gage her reaction. It would take him little time to put his plan together. Mailing off one simple inquiry, Severus waited for everything to fall into place until he could proceed with Angela.

With a happy sigh, Angela brushed through her curls, then parted them into two even sections. As she pulled them into pigtails, she couldn't help but wonder what Severus had planned for the evening and if he even knew what the day was. All he'd said was that they'd be leaving the castle. Her stomach did a flip-flop in hopeful excitement.

A little while earlier her friends had been disappointed in her announcement to leave their celebration in the common room for a Saturday evening lesson. Brody smirked as he took a swig of butterbeer and muttered that Angela would soon turn into a potion ingredient as much time as she spent with the blasted things. Allison giggled like a ridiculous schoolgirl, wiped chocolate icing on his face and then slowly began to kiss it off him. Neither of them noticed Angela heavily rolling her eyes and leaving them to themselves so she could go change her clothes.

Once she finished with her hair and added a touch of makeup and pink lip gloss, Angela perused her wardrobe. After a few minutes of looking, she selected a soft, celery green sweater that showed a nice hint of cleavage and tugged on a pair of jeans. She was almost out the door before she stopped and spritzed on the gardenia scent she knew he enjoyed. Angela grabbed her heavy black cloak and headed to Professor Snape's office.

About half an hour later, any hopes she had for the evening found them trudging into the Forbidden Forest in search of fresh herbs and plants, to supplement his own ingredients. Angela followed Severus in silence, from one spot to another, feeling quite down. It was rare for her to want her time with Severus to hurry to a close but all she wanted now was to get back to her room and into bed so the day could end.

After spending two hours in the forest and filling six large baskets with all manner of plants, Severus could tell Angela was not enjoying herself. He began to second-guess his plan and realized he might have gone about it all in the wrong order. Pausing to watch Angela fight with the roots of a borage plant, Severus smiled to himself as her curls bobbed about, pulled up the way she had them. When she finally freed the entire plant intact, he decided they had collected enough.

"This ought to be enough to contend with for the next few days. Let's head back," he said smoothly.

Angela brushed dirt from her hands and reached down to pick up two of the filled baskets when he stopped her. "No need to carry them."

Waving his wand over them, he charmed them to float along behind them. He was flat out surprised with how curt Angela answered his few attempts to engage her in conversation. Picking up his pace, Severus figured it best if he moved on with the next part of his plan as the first part had worked out nothing like he'd desired. Back in his office, Angela assisted him in preserving the plants, still keeping her responses to a minimum.

When the last bundle of herbs was hung up to dry, she collected her cloak from the leather sofa and draped it over her arm. "If that's all, Professor, I'll be going now."

Severus stepped toward her, studying her sweet face and hoping to catch even a glimmer of a smile but none came. "Just a moment, Angela. You seem to have caught a few burs in your curls."

Reaching his arm out, he gently extracted them, holding out his palm for her to see them. "And actually, I do believe there _is_ something else."

Giving her a broad smirk, he waved his other hand over top of the prickly burs and a shiny black box appeared in their place. Her blue eyes looked up at him in confusion.

Leaning forward, his voice was deep and silky. "You didn't honestly think I'd ignore today, did you?"

Her eyes widened as he motioned for her to take the box from his hand. Cautiously Angela removed the lid, staring at what she found beneath it.

Severus, desperate to see her eyes, tilted her chin back up with one long finger to face him. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Angela."

A tiny smile began to grow across her pink lips. "I didn't think you knew, " she whispered

"Of course I did." He waited a moment before curiosity got the better of him. "W_ell_, do you like _it_?"

Angela looked down at her gift and then back to him. "It's gorgeous." She blinked. "I - you… you shouldn't have… it's even prettier than- than the one I tried on at Christmas."

He pressed his finger to her fumbling lips. "They had already sold it but I was able to find something similar and nicer. Would you like to put it on?"

She looked up at him again, the smile spreading into her beautiful blue eyes at last, as she shook her head eagerly. Severus took the box, carefully lifting out the necklace. He was unaccustomed to doing such things but his nimble fingers quickly opened the clasp and secured it around her neck. The thick silver chain showed off wonderfully against her smooth alabaster skin and the brilliant teardrop-shaped green stone held in silver, sparkled nonstop in the light of the fire.

He couldn't help but lazily trace a finger along the chain as it trailed down her neck. Straightening the pendant, his fingers brushed the smooth skin of her chest. Angela inhaled deeply as her own small hand came up to clasp hold of it. Then the next thing he knew, she was fiercely hugging him. Severus gave a silent chuckle of relief, glad in his choice to get it for her.

The rest of the evening was quiet but very enjoyable as Angela's mood had greatly improved. Having no wish to rob her of memories on her birthday, Severus held his strong desires for her in check and was rewarded with Angela curling up by his side as they sat on the sofa together, him sipping tea and her, hot chocolate. Every few minutes he caught her looking down at her new necklace and delicately running her fingers over the vibrant shining emerald. Severus felt a certain pride swelling up in him at seeing her wear his gift. Now he had a better understanding of why one went out of their way to please those they cared for with such shiny, expensive trinkets. It had been worth every galleon he spent and many more.

Catching a sleepy smile on her face, he pulled Angela closer as he shifted in his seat. "Come here."

Soon she was cuddled up on him, with her head resting on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday," he said again in a hushed tone before kissing her forehead.

Angela lifted her head to gaze up at him, her face beaming with happiness. "Thank you, Severus."

Pushing a hand into his chest she raised herself up just enough to kiss his lips in her thanks. Severus stroked his long fingers through her curls for several minutes before dropping his hand to trace the silver chain encircling her neck, once more. Angela squirmed around, finally relaxing as she settled herself with one leg between his and a hand resting on his chest. She fell asleep as he carefully entwined his fingers into hers and they spent the night together in his office.

From then on, Angela always wore the necklace, whether it was tucked under a sweater or accenting a blouse. Severus had briefly worried that she might tell one of her friends about who it was from, particularly Allison but after a few days it didn't appear as though she had done such. Several times throughout the following week, he had to stop himself from staring at her for any length of time, especially during class time. It really pleased him to discover many of the times he turned his gaze to her, he was finding Angela staring back at him.

On the Friday evening before Easter holiday, Angela caught him staring as they worked to finished a potion. The charming smile that claimed her lips made him not want to ever look away from her but he pushed himself on to complete what they had brewed. As she returned the left over ingredients to his private storeroom, he took a seat at his desk trying to refocus his thoughts, but for some reason, knowing she was wearing his gift made him feel somewhat possessive of her. He heard her shut the door and walk toward him but didn't look up until two cool hands pulled at his face.

Severus turned to find an intensely determined gaze on Angela's face. She didn't say a word as she climbed into his lap, before bringing her lips to his. Giving a lustful groan, his hands gripped her waist and tugged her closer as he kissed her back. Breaking away breathless and flushed, Angela finally leaned back, exposing her neck which Severus wasted no time in kissing his way down. As she sighed in pleasure, Severus stood and carried her right over to the fireplace, barely pausing to grab enough floo powder.

Once in the privacy of his room, it was a wild and sensuous battle to free each other of all clothes. Severus paused to admire Angela in her emerald green lacy knickers and bra before quickly tossing her onto his bed. Laying there, she urged him on with her soft cries and delighted moans as he kissed up her left leg, stopping as his tongue met the thin lace at her hip. Yanking them down as she lifted her hips, he tossed them to the pile of clothes on the rug before the hearth.

Crawling up over her, Severus rested on his elbows on either side of her and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Soon he wanted complete access to them and Severus reached behind Angela's back, fighting with the clasp to free them. He had no luck, causing her to giggle as he growled in frustration.

"Off! Get this damned thing _off_!" he exclaimed.

Angela smirked, and reached up to unhook the clasp that was nestled between her lovely breasts and not at the back where he'd been searching in vain. Slowly he pulled the green lace away to reveal her perfect round beauties. Severus wasted no time in kissing and sucking them as Angela writhed and wiggled beneath him. She begged him for more and he gave her absolutely everything, holding nothing back.

His bed shook and squeaked in time with the fluid movements of their joined bodies. The sheets pulled free and the pillows ended up on the floor before it seemed he'd meet all of her insatiable needs with his own. And when they at last lay still in each others arms, Severus looked down to find her blissfully stroking the pendant.

As Severus reached for his wand to fix the bed clothes, Angela took notice of the sheets. They were no longer the least bit scratchy and appeared to be new and of a much higher quality than before. It thrilled Angela that he had made a simple change like that for her benefit. She sighed serenely and nuzzled her face to his.

"So… what's on the agenda for Easter holiday?" Angela asked almost apprehensively as she pressed her naked form to his chest.

His bare arms came around her, holding her close as his fingers lazily trailed along her spine and down to squeeze her supple arse. "Agenda, hmm… a whole week free… how about spending as much time like this as possible?"

Angela was surprised to hear such a candid confession but kept the look of shock off her face as she practically purred. "I definitely like the sound of that."

Severus stared into her blue eyes, noticing their overly intense sparkle. "Do you?"

Giggling, she gave him a lingering kiss before answering him with an alluring smile. "Absolutely. More than _anything_."

Wiggling her bare leg in between his thighs, Angela stretched her arm up so her fingers could twirl in his hair. Severus breathed deeply, easily relaxing into the feel of her playing with his hair as her other hand teasing the fine, dark hairs that lay smattered across his sternum. Heavily content to have her lying naked in his arms and in his own bed yet again, Severus quickly fell asleep, utterly exhausted by Angela.

Some hours later, Severus woke, his lips pursed in a grin, knowing Angela in her wiggly sleep had rolled off of him. He would very much enjoy pulling her back onto himself and feeling the warmth of her body radiating off against his own. Stretching out his arm to her, it landed across her pillow. Severus cracked one eye open to check that she hadn't squirmed her way to the floor by accident. Not finding her, both eyes flew open and Severus bolted upright in bed, searching frantically about his room by the firelight.

The door to the bathroom was open though there was no light. He then launched himself out of bed to yank the door open to the sitting area. No Angela. Turning around, Severus' black gaze rested on the rug that lay before the hearth. Panic seized him and he griped the bedpost for momentary support as he collected his thoughts over his worst fear being realized. Her discarded clothes were gone and so was Angela, along with the memories of their tantalizing night completely intact.

Severus never dressed so fast. Taking the floo to his office, he then went to Angela's room. She was not to be found there either. There were the usual few clothing discards, tossed over her chair but nothing appeared to be missing or out of place. Inhaling deeply, Severus closed his eyes, trying to focus as he sharply pinched the bridge of his nose. From there, he checked and rechecked every possible place he could think of, the rapid pace of his heart never seeming to slow. By that evening, the bewildered expressions of Allison and Harper clearly told him they held no clue as to where Angela had disappeared to, any more than he did.

Weary from his daylong, fruitless search and the ever snapping at students who dared to look in his direction, Severus decided to return to his office, thinking back through every tiny detail of the time they'd spent together. Where could Angela possibly be? And when would she return? Had she woken up scared and afraid of what had happened between them? Severus' internal anger was fuming at himself for letting his guard down. Now all he could do was wait. Severus was turning a corner, near the main entry, headed for the dungeons when Dumbledore approached him from an intersecting corridor.

"Ah, Severus. I was just coming to see you."

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing in return, waiting for the headmaster to continue.

"If I know you, Severus, I trust you've already realized you have a student missing from the castle?" the headmaster asked.

"I have… been made aware of Miss Zander's… absence," Severus answered pointedly.

Smiling with a swift nod, Dumbledore patted his arm. "Good, good… always on top of things as usual. Well, since you are aware of her special situation, I'm off to catch a glimpse of the enchanted lands that lie off just behind my eyelids. Been a dreadfully long week, and we're all due for this holiday respite." With a quick wink, the headmaster gave him a nod goodnight and returned the way he'd come.

Severus' mind went into a tailspin of theories and ideas. Situation? _Special _situation? What the devil was the old wizard on about? Deciding for once to claim defeat in his lack of knowledge, Severus called out, after the headmaster, only to be drowned out by the nearby clock tower, announcing the late hour.

* * *

A/N: Can you say absolute _panic _on Severus' end? How is he going to handle this development?

Thanks for the patient wait for this chapter. It's been a rough week or so with several family dilemmas and the ending the school year. Then our internet went out on Thursday and we're still waiting for it to be properly fixed, so there are quite a few messages I have yet to reply to as well as several stories to catch-up on! Can I just tell you, transferring and uploading a chapter from a phone is not entirely simple or easy on a small screen? But it worked…. ;) Thanks for reading.


	49. Discussions and Drinks

**Chapter 48**

**Discussions and Drinks**

His head was pounding, along with his thoughts. Severus closed his eyes and leaning back in his chair, rested his head. It was Sunday afternoon and Angela was still absent from the castle. He knew she wasn't in any form of danger since Dumbledore was at least informed as to her whereabouts and why it was that she was gone. That knowledge alone took an edge off his nerves but it was minimal at best. With a disgruntled snarl, he opened his black, piercing eyes which fell immediately upon the recently delivered message, sitting on his desk. Another stabbing throb pulsed through his the vein in his temple. More than anything Severus wanted to ignore the message, for it required him to take leave of Hogwarts. Even if it was for only a few hours, if there was _any_ possibility that Angela would return, Severus wanted to be there.

Summoning the bottle of firewhiskey, he poured and downed a large tumblerful. It did little to ease his worries but it might help relieve the pressure in his head. Severus slammed the glass down on his desk as a burning sensation mixed in with the on-going tension and knotted bundle of anxious energy he'd been experiencing since he had discovered Angela missing the morning before. Not knowing even a hint about what had transpired with Angela leaving while he slept, unnerved him more than anything else had in years.

Not knowing what was going through her thoughts about him after their encounter constantly raced through his mind. Was is possible that she'd left because _of_ him and Dumbledore was simply protecting her for the time being? That couldn't be or surely the headmaster would have confronted him immediately in an indignant rage and sent him packing. No matter what was going on, it was now obvious that his biggest fear had come to fruition. Severus had slipped up, and royally so, having gotten far too comfortable with Angela Zander.

He knew he had been entirely selfish and entirely Slytherin about her, unwilling to let her go, once he'd been treated to that very first, delectable taste atop the astronomy tower. Severus tired and fought off the ensuing temptation again until that very same temptation delivered herself to him in the form of an offer he could have never refused at Christmas. The frequent resulting sex was great. In fact, it was more than great. And it was more than just sex. And in that was where the whole problem lay. Severus had become attached, heavily attached and in a way like never before. He didn't even understand it all himself or how it had happened. But now it needed to be dealt with. He could think of only one way to handle it all, one way to best protect as much as he could and it was not going to be remotely easy. These sorts of situations never were and especially not for someone like him.

Tossing back one more firewhiskey, Severus shook himself in an attempt to focus his attention elsewhere as the rich, golden liquid blazed down his throat and tingled through to his nerves. His eyes flashed again to the note before him and he groaned. Lucius had invited him to Malfoy Manor for an evening of chess and drinks. Or at least that's what the message stated. Severus knew it to be just a general ruse, meaning he was to visit as Lucius had important information to pass on that would be far to delicate to send by any other channels. He did not want to go but he forced himself to move. The information could be vital and afterwards he would need to report the findings back to Albus.

His reached up and removed his black cloak from the hook by the door and after one more look into Angela's room, Severus left the castle grounds to Apparate to Malfoy Manor. Within an hour of his arrival, Lucius had informed him of all his recently gathered intelligence over multiple offerings of more firewhiskey. It appeared they were finally moving in the right direction and closer to discovering several new and important leads around who might be attempting to use the Dark Mark.

Then against Severus' better judgment, Lucius pressed him into staying for a round of wizard's chess as he doubted Angela had yet returned to Hogwarts. And while he almost welcomed a distraction to his unending thoughts over her, she never strayed from the center of his mind. It felt as though the alcohol was freeing up his fight for control over keeping her back.

"Severus, are you really going to allow me take your coveted queen? Or as always do you have some dastardly plan to let me believe I'm close to beating you?" Lucius drawled as he puffed on a cigar.

"Hmm? What did you say about my queen?" grunted Severus, his hand cradling a freshly poured glass of brandy and trying not to look startled.

Lucius leaned forward, taking a closer look into the black eyes of his longtime friend. "You are utterly distracted. For once I just might best you, though it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying, knowing you're not at the top of your game."

Severus let out a noncommittal growl and took a long drink of his brandy as Lucius threw his hands up in disgust. "Oh, this will never do with you in a mood as such."

"I am _not_ in a… _mood_," protested Severus, who stiffened defensively in his chair.

Lucius rolled his eyes and tossed his silky blond hair back over his shoulder. "Course not, and _I'm_ ugly as sin."

Severus scowled as Lucius went to the large liquor cabinet yet again. "Come now my old friend, _yes_ you are. I've known you for far too long, which also means you'll silently brood over it for ages and I'll never get it out of you until it's just a distant memory." Lucius rummaged around, pulling out several bottles and more glasses. "If you plan on being miserable, you could at least do it properly as I've told you many times before, like I do. Throw caution to the wind."

Walking back over to the chess table with glasses following him, Lucius flicked a few of the charmed pieces out of the way with his wand. The carved jade figurines grumbled on their way to the other side of the board as two glasses of vibrant lime green liquid floated over and settled in their place. With a tap of his wand, two alcohol-soaked sugar cubes zoomed across the room and hovered, one above each glass. Lucius snapped his fingers and the cubes burst into flames, becoming liquefied before slowly descending into the absinthe and turning the lime green to a swirling glow of opalescent green.

Raising a glass, Lucius tipped his head to Severus. "To the goddess of green fairies and the fairer sex, of course. Enjoy my friend."

Severus smirked bitterly but lifted his glass, and in giving a slight nod, drank it back.

"Now while that settles into our systems, tell me, when was the last time you were laid? And I mean properly too?" Lucius inquired with a wicked glint in his eye, knowing he'd probably be safest to duck and throw out a heavy shield charm after asking such a question to rile Severus.

Severus' black eyes narrowed to slits before he repeated Lucius. "Properly?"

Surprise lingered only for a moment on Lucius' face. "Yes, _properly_. Not with some nameless bint who half-heartedly lays there, counting the seconds and twiddling her thumbs until you manage to blow your load by pretending she's someone else entirely."

Letting out a churlish snort, Severus' lip curled into a gloat. "Speak for yourself on crude matters of _that_ nature but to answer your question, it was Friday night and it was more than… _properly_ satisfying, _several_ times over."

Instantly at his words, the unbidden vision of Angela laying naked and begging beneath his body as he obligingly satisfied her, flashed to the forefront of his mind. It was a glorious sight to see her dark curls splayed out across his white sheets while for those moments in time they were molded to each other and everything felt perfect with the world. Severus had thrilled in seeing Angela wear nothing save the silver necklace that he'd given her as he ravaged her senseless until neither of them could move. Taking a deep breath, Severus puzzled over what would become of them now and if there had ever been a _them_?

For a brief moment, one might have been able to hear an ant creeping across the plush carpeted floor. Revealing that one tiny piece of highly guarded personal information was worth every bit for just the expression alone that seemed frozen to Lucius' face. The arrogant wizard often took to throwing such quips at him and Severus was proud to speak out on the matter, able to truthfully refute the vulgar implications for once.

Lucius' head tilted as he eyed his dark-haired friend strangely and still quite in shock. "Is-is that so?"

Severus returned his empty glass to the table and sat back in his chair, relaxing though only minutely. "Yes. _It _is."

"Then why the hell are you so distract- oh! I see, well, why didn't you just say you preferred _not_ to waste time on a social visit?"

"Lucius, you would still prod for reasons as to why."

"Right you are," Lucius smirked, picking up his cigar for a puff. "So this is… an on-going dalliance? Something serious? Another professor perhaps? A Hogsmeade resident? Some lovely but lonely mother to one of your infernal little wizlets?"

"You'll get nothing more Malfoy," Severus answered flatly.

"_Pfssst_, oh please, of course I'm going to be bursting with curiosity after an admission like that, Snape. So, there's really a woman you're, ah involved with?" Lucius asked excitedly as he leaned forward on the edge of his chair, chuckling. "One that actually _knows_ you, puts up with your charming brooding moods and sarcastic wit? And still comes back for more?"

Severus simply rolled his eyes and refused to say anything further. Maybe he'd been best off not to give Malfoy that piece of knowledge. He would forever badger him for more information. But the sheer fact of allowing Lucius to know that he was indeed capable of attaining a woman on his own and without any disreputable means was still causing him to feel silently triumphant.

Lucius gasped and slapped his own knee. "Severus, you dirty dragon you! It isn't some young, tight uniform-wearing seventh year, is it?"

Another teasingly brief image of Angela in her green Slytherin skirt and white blouse flitted through his thoughts before he gave a warning growl. "Enough already, Lucius!"

The blond wizard smiled and held up his hands. "Fine. Fine, no more questions. You and your extreme privacy issues."

"That's because I for one, greatly value my privacy and have no need to constantly bask in attention-seeking situations." Severus sneered. "Speaking of, where's Lydia?"

Lucius' cheeks reddened. "She and I are no more but I do miss her fiery temper."

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Severus, delighted at having gotten even a minor jab under Lucius' skin at last.

Severus did not stay much longer, his thoughts drifting back to Angela and his dilemma. Lucius saw him to the front door, where they idly chatted for several minutes more.

"Thanks for the drinks," Severus said, pulling his cloak closed against the evening chill. "I'll pass along your regards, to Dumbledore."

Lucius only nodded. "I have to ask, one more-"

"You're so like a child. Just can't let it go, can you?" Severus retorted.

"No." Lucius grinned deliciously. "I was just wondering when I might get to meet… this mystery woman of yours?"

With a small snort, Severus shook his head and walked out the door. "Good evening, Lucius."

"Wait Severus," Lucius called out.

Severus paused and turned back.

"You do deserve this and I'm happy for you."

Giving an almost expressionless nod, Severus wished he could say the same for himself. One thing he had come to understand was that he knew he could be very, _very_ happy with Angela. He'd go as far to say completely content. The problem was that he highly doubted she would feel the same about him, at least not for very long. How could she? There was more than ten years age difference between them and as he'd already witnessed over the past few months, there was certainly interest taken in her by the boys her age. She didn't deserve to be stuck with someone like him at her young, prime age.

Severus proceeded directly to the headmaster's office upon his return to the castle. Much to his dismay, he discovered Dumbledore had taken leave for several days with word that he would return by Wednesday evening at the latest. Severus had planned to relay all of Lucius' findings, after which, he was going to inquiry about Angela. How much longer would he have to wait for the fallout of her return? He was beginning to feel as though everything in life was suddenly working against him and that would just be the expected norm for him.

With a long, languid sigh, Severus slumped back in his desk chair and stared at the opposite wall, feeling defeated. He thought of his firewhiskey but decided he'd had more than his fair share of alcohol for the day and needed to exercise a bit of restraint. Closing his eyes, Severus wished desperately for her to be back so it could all be over and dealt with.

Severus spent the next several days agonizing over the only issue he could focus on for any length of time. Lucius was right, he was brooding. Thankfully it was holiday or the students would have surely felt the wrath over his mood in classes. As it was, he still managed to hand out plenty of glares, snide remarks and detentions.

It was Wednesday just after lunch when Severus turned down the corridor to his office only to find Harper and Whitlock approaching him. Severus stared them down but it didn't seem to phase them.

Harper was the one who managed to speak first. "Professor, we were wondering if you had any word on where Angela got off to and when she might be returning?"

Studying the pair, he was delighted to know they still knew nothing and at the same time, disappointed that they could provide him with no further information. "Mr. Harper, you will see her… as soon as she returns. And as to her whereabouts, that is for Miss Zander to divulge, if and when she sees fit."

Allison stammered for a moment. "She's not in any trouble, is she sir?"

"Is there _any_ reason for Miss Zander to be in trouble, Miss Whitlock?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Well, er…no. I didn't mean that kind, I meant some sort of family issue," Allison explained.

Severus figured that had been Allison's meaning but he couldn't resist fishing for any possible details they might give. "As I said, when she returns, I'm sure you will be among the first to know."

By Wednesday evening, Severus was ready to lose his mind over Angela's continued absence. And the longer he contemplated it, the angrier he became with himself and even with her. If he stopped though, and was completely honest with himself, it was more due to fear than anything else. It also illuminated that fact that while he knew Angela quite well, there were still many things he did not know about her.

His balled fist came down hard on his desk. The situation with Angela Zander had fallen out of his control. The fear of the unknown and the fear of the eventual rejection by a beautiful, teenage witch. A beautiful, young witch who had her whole life ahead of her, along with a wealth of opportunities to catch the heart of any young and eligible wizard. A beautiful, young woman who would never possibly want him for anything serious or long-term. How had he ever been so foolish to allow himself to become entangled in such a misguided affection? And to allow that affection to lead right to an illicit affair with a student?

Unable to concentrate, he tossed aside a pile of fourth-year essays he'd been attempting to grade and abruptly stood. Severus needed to busy himself and in some other fashion, by doing something detailed and intricate, something that would serve to tax and reign in his wandering thoughts. Turning around to scan the wall of shelves behind his desk, Severus decided to reorder the many potions books and manuals by use, skill level, and importance as well as by author and the rarity of the edition. It was really just busy work and it honestly did little to quell the uneasy feeling of inevitability that had been rapidly growing in the pit of his stomach but it got him moving.

While he debated over the importance of two old and out-of-print potions guide a loud knock sounded at his office door. Severus paused a moment to collect his thoughts. The headmaster was back now and he was determined that this time he would get all the necessary details concerning Angela's disappearance. Gruffly he gave permission for Albus to enter and went back to placing books on the shelf. Hearing this scuffle of feet approaching him Severus rolled his eyes in anticipation for whatever the old Wizard's first witty remark would be.

But instead of any remark, a body slammed into his back and two small arms snaked around his waist. Severus froze, his arm still stretched up on the shelf above his head, book in hand. No one would dare to hug him and most certainly not while he was unaware, no one but _her_. Momentarily his eyes closed and his thoughts were propelled briefly into a distant yet similar memory of the very first time she had ever hugged him. Slowly Severus inhaled and smelled the sweet scent that had teased and enticed him all year - gardenias.

As he felt her warm head press softly into his back, Severus heard her sweet voice whisper, "Oh Severus… _I_ _missed you."_

* * *

A/N: Severus really enjoys his brooding, doesn't he? But now he knows she's finally back. Who thinks Severus wants a few answers? ;)

Big hugs and many thanks to all of my faithful readers and a big warm welcome to the new ones who have stumbled along into the story. You all make me write a little faster! *Snapey smooches*


	50. Dismissed

**A/N:** Much love and extra kisses go to my hubby with the posting of this chapter! It's our anniversary today - ten fabulous years. And I must say he's been wonderfully patient and infinitely understanding the past few months of those ahh, few times, (yes, only a few times *coughsheepishgigglecough*) where his dinner has been slightly overcooked because I got caught up and distracted in pecking out a few story bits. Love you lots, darling! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Dismissed**

Angela caught Severus completely off guard by her actions. Never did he suspect it would be anyone but the headmaster coming to see him. Slowly he turned to face her while coolly extracting her hands from his waist. She dropped her arms nervously and took a small step back to give him room. Severus saw her sweet face holding an anxious yet soft, hopeful smile staring up at him. Severus felt momentarily disarmed by it, before his brooding demeanor of the past few days snapped firmly back into place. She had a lot to explain. His mind was whirling with questions and even several accusations. When their eyes met, it was more intense that Severus had expected, his eyes burning with a heated and stormy look.

Angela's gaze never left his face as she quietly spoke. "Hi."

That one simple word suddenly outraged him. "You _leave_ in the middle of the night, no explanation and all you have to say for yourself is _that_?"

Her bright eyes opened wide as she gasped in surprise. "Professor Dumbledore didn't explain?"

Severus felt infuriated and his tone was now caustic. "_Obviously_. He assumed I already knew. And why should _he_ be the one to explain why _you_ suddenly went missing from _my_ bed?"

Angela looked stunned, as if he'd just slapped her across the face. Severus couldn't think and he felt as though he had just indeed slapped her. Everything he wanted to say was coming out all wrong but he couldn't stop himself. And he seemed incapable of forming the questions he wanted to ask her. For the time being, Severus just felt the extreme need to get rid of her, until he could think clearly and more rationally.

"I think it best if you leave, _right_ now," Severus said sharply, his black eyes still enraged and fiery. "I'm quite busy and have a meeting with Dumbledore to attend to."

Angela swallowed hard and then opened her mouth to speak. "B-but I- "

"Miss Zander, I asked you to leave." Severus punctuated each word for emphasis. "Do I need to issue a detention or are you capable of obeying a simple request?"

It came out at her in a biting snarl, causing Angela to shudder slightly and gasp. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. Or had he? Whatever the case, Severus could not collect his thoughts into any reasonable form to deal with her return at present and in his current frame of mind, he'd just made everything much worse. Angela bit her trembling lower lip as her wide, icy eyes looked up at him, full of hurt and confusion. Then in taking a deep, shaky breath, she slowly bowed her head and turned away from him to leave. As she did, another bone-chilling thought flooded his mind, causing him to reach out and seize her wrist. Severus yanked her back, holding her arm tight between his thumb and fingers.

"You didn't- " he started in a booming voice before pausing and continuing on in a low hiss, "you didn't _dare_ tell anyone… about what happened, did you?"

The tears that had been threatening, welled up in Angela's eyes as she fiercely shook her head no. "No, never, I would _never_," she whispered adamantly.

Severus realized her whole arm was shaking in his overly firm grasp and he dropped it quickly as though it had pained him in some way, rather than her. With lips tightly pursed, he drew his arms tight across his chest, holding an intimidating-like stance and stood motionless as he watched her retreat. Angela silently crossed his office, stopping a moment at the door to quickly glance back at him. A glistening tear was sliding down her cheek which she swiftly wiped away. Giving a sniff, Angela opened the door only to let out a sudden shriek as she came face to face with Dumbledore, who was standing there, hand poised ready to knock.

"Ahh, good evening Miss Zander. So terribly sorry to have startled you. I trust everything is well though, now that you have returned?" the headmaster inquired politely.

Severus could almost hear her forcing the smile onto her face but it didn't carry into her subdued voice. "Oh, that's ok Professor. Yes, yes everything seems fine now."

Angela wasted no time in passing by the headmaster and hurrying away. Severus couldn't blame her after how he'd just acted. His nerves were already twisted and on edge but more so now, knowing he'd behaved horridly toward her. Part of him didn't even feel remorseful over it while the other part of him wanted to run after her. That would not be an option with Dumbledore standing before his desk, eyeing him with a most curious expression. Angela would have to wait until he greatly calmed himself, if that were possible.

"Is Miss Zander alright, as she claims?" he asked. "She appeared somewhat upset."

Severus mustered all of his internal fortitude and forced every feeling and thought concerning Angela and what had just happened between them into the very back of his mind. "It was my impression, that she was fine. I would assume she's just in a hurry to see her friends after she checked in with me."

Motioning for the headmaster to take a seat opposite his desk, Severus slowly lowered himself into his chair, drawing a deep steady breath in an attempt to further calm his nerves. He could get through this meeting and was more than ready to focus on the task of relaying the necessary information to Dumbledore. Maybe the headmaster in his keen sense would be better able to make heads or tails out of it all, as he and Lucius were perplexed over where it could lead next. The only stray thought lingering on was that after getting through the meeting, Severus had no idea what he would do next.

"You look tired Severus. Have you been overworking yourself during the holidays again?" Dumbledore asked in a voice of concern as he cautiously eyed his potions master.

Mentally Severus rolled his eyes, while holding his face expressionless. "I'm quite well. Just been continually going over all the new information from Lucius, trying to make something worthwhile out of it. It appears to be nothing but random leads, scattered across half the globe."

"Ahh, it does, but often times we must remember that not _all_ things are as they appear to be." Albus' eyes sparkled mysteriously. "Though I imagine with what information I myself have just returned with, it will help to bring all into better focus. If you'll share Lucius' findings, I will attempt to connect several more of the puzzle pieces."

Severus nodded and began. "An old but trusted contact in Cairo informed Lucius of a recent visitor at the Wizarding Antiquities Museum. The visitor in question spent several days there wanting to study the death masks, magical amulets and all ancient texts with spells and rites concerning rebirth and afterlife."

Dumbledore sat holding a mild look of interest as Severus continued. "His contact wouldn't have thought to even inform him until he was discussing transfer of an artifact to the Wizardry Museum of Tibet. They were comparing notes and realized they both had a recent visitor looking at similar artifacts for several day, who both referenced the Dark Lord." Severus folded his hands together, resting them atop his desk. "In comparing descriptions, the visitor to Cairo was a young Wizard in his early twenties and the one to Tibet, quite old and used the cane for walking."

"Most interesting," Dumbledore began, "and I can add more to that now, that will uncloud the seemingly muddy waters. My old friend Alastor Moody may have retired from the Auror Department but partly in name only. He still keeps many active tabs, well, let's just say on a multitude of people and places alike. He caught wind of the visitor in Cairo and Tibet, as well as a recent visitor inquiring upon the same subjects and items while making a brief underhanded reference or comparison to the Dark Lord at Mayan and Aztec museums in Mexico, the Wizarding division of the Smithsonian in the United States and at multiple sites in Italy that housed ancient texts."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Most interesting. So deeper it goes still."

The old wizard nodded. "With the renewed activity of the Dark Marks and the recent barrage of inquiries, I felt the strong desire to dig deeper. So I left Sunday, meeting with each museum curator in question and following the trail as it zigzagged around the world." Dumbledore reached into his crimson colored robes and pulled out seven, small round vials containing a wispy, swirling white substance. "It just so happens that each was quite willing to share their memory of their curious visitor in question. Upon viewing the memories, the visitor was never the same, in looks or mannerisms."

Severus frowned slightly at that news as slow smile spread across Albus' wrinkled face. "But I had a rare flash of brilliance. Whoever it is, was quite clever and ingenious, taking great care to completely guard his true identity. My guess is that it with each visit, he randomly selected a local, unsuspecting Muggle whose looks he used, probably via Polyjuice Potion. One thing he slipped up on and did not take into account - his voice. It is undoubtedly the same voice, hardly disguised in any of the visits, despite the appearance in each of the memories I hold here."

Severus felt a tinge of relief in Dumbledore's discovery. "So now we know it is not one person sending out several different and trusted followers."

"Indeed not," commented Dumbledore. "But someone who rather trusts no one but himself. And I would say with much better certainty now, that this someone is intending to raise Voldemort from the dead to help return him to the agenda of pureblood supremacy. Finding the ancient text that you worked to translate was probably their first major discovery forward."

"Many different cultures throughout the ages speak of a few but very rare and highly dangerous magical ways to bring the deceased back from the great beyond. It's quite possible that Voldemort trusted this one person with the knowledge of where exactly to look for gathering that information, should anything ever happened to him."

"Lucius and I have gone through every known associate and Death Eater we've ever had even the remotest contact with. They're all dead or imprisoned," Severus reminded him. "It's clear that whoever this is, any knowledge of their existence was shielded from us all, possibly to hide their true loyalties from the Ministry. It could very well be anyone."

"My thoughts as well," agreed Dumbledore. "And all the more reason we must tread forward with extreme caution and care, so not to expose the knowledge we now have of the plans. Also I believe Lucius may have to play a well-choreographed ruse of his loyalties in the future, if we ever hope to gain contact before it's too late. You would need to resume a deep cover as well."

Severus looked quite serious. "I understand, though I hope it doesn't come to any of that."

"We had all hoped those horrid days were behind us." The headmaster stood. "That is all for now, Severus. I do have several other theories, but I must take time pondering the actual validity of them." He turned to the door and then back to face Severus with a quirky smile. "It will probably fall on deaf ears to say so, but consider taking a break and enjoying the last few days before classes resume."

Standing at his desk, Severus gave no response, his face remaining passive as the headmaster headed towards the door, pausing yet again. "Oh, and I would ask that you please check on Miss Zander at some point tonight before you retire. The poor dear. there was a great sadness in those intriguing blue eyes of hers."

His office door clicked shut and Severus closed his eyes, dropping back down into his chair. It took hardly any effort to push Dumbledore's new information out of the forefront of his focus. Now, what to do in regards to Angela? Through the course of his meeting with Dumbledore, the more extreme anger he felt toward her had abated, though he still felt quite entitled to answers. And after the way he had acted, Severus knew it was up to himself to go get them but he had no idea what to say and do or how to best approach the situation. This was the part of relationships that he had absolutely no experience or understanding of. Maybe it was just time to finally let her go, before any of it got worse? He'd already taken countless risks in being with Angela these past few months. She would never be easy for him to possibly forget, but in time she would be graduated and gone and that would be a little help. Severus slumped over in his chair, burying his face in his hands.

Somehow Angela managed to avoid running into anyone as she hurried off to her room. Gasping for breath, she closed and warded the door behind her, though she knew it was highly unlikely that any of her friends would stop by, not knowing that she had returned. Angela's mind was racing as fast as her heart was pounding. For a long while, she stood just inside her room, trying to fathom what had happened in Severus' office. It had all gone to horribly wrong. Her face was flushed and she started to undress, not paying one bit of attention to where she dropped her clothes. Angela felt numb and didn't want to think. If only she could just lay down and sleep, it might seem more manageable by the morning. It was early in the evening and the dinner hour chimed throughout the castle though Angela paid no mind to it. She simply sat on the floor, leaning back against her bed, staring blankly at the fire.

It had been a family emergency that took her away, the owl managing to find her in Severus' room. As she hurried to dress and leave to speak with Dumbledore, Angela knowingly and purposefully did not wake him in a split-second decision. She'd grown tired of pretending, just as she felt Severus had grown weary of the obliviating her each time, despite his claims to do so for her ultimate protection. It seemed like the perfect solution to end things so that they could pick up on a different note. Angela had anticipated him to be angry but she assumed that she would smooth things over when she returned.

While she had been gone, she'd spent a lot of time thinking and Angela also decided to finally confess her own secret. Angle knew there was a very good chance he would not take that news well either, but again she felt confident that they could discuss and work everything out. Severus's reaction when she entered his office was not remotely like anything she had expected. Some anger yes, but not outright wrath and Angela certainly had not thought he would immediately dismiss her before she could explain any of what happened. The look of anger in his black penetrating eyes had been terrible.

Angela was lost and didn't know what to do. Did she wait it out? Would he eventually come to her? Maybe this was what she deserved after fooling him for so long. Her deceit had never before seemed so complicated and twisted until this moment. Angela always figured she would someday tell him the truth and somehow believed Severus would just look past it, thinking she had been clever in her handling of things. Clearly, she had been entirely mistaken in thinking he cared too much for her now to actually be that upset over anything. Angela was very unsure if she ever wanted to confess now. Maybe it would be a secret she would take to the grave.

The minutes turned into hours. Angela didn't know how long she sat staring at fire, thinking. She wasn't sure when her tears had actually started to flow so freely. But they did and every part of her ached, exhausted by her confused and jumbled thoughts and the buildup of intense emotions. Having no energy to get off the floor and into bed, Angela slowly curled up on the rug, tugging on the edge of her blanket so it fell partly onto the floor over her for a small amount of warmth. Then she rested her head on her hands, watching the flickering flames as they danced sideways in her view. Angela knew she would regret sleeping on the floor, though she was past caring about how sore she would wake. Her tears kept falling until her eyes closed in a broken and uneasy sleep. Never had Angela Zander felt so crushed.

* * *

A/N: ***bites nails*** How will this all possibly get fixed? O.O Will one of them cave and approach the other or will they work to avoid each other for the time being?

Sorry, I suppose I should have posted a happy chapter for today but, well, this is how the cookie crumbled. Cross your fingers and toes for the next one! My sincerest thanks to you all for the continued love you've shown to my story! Break out the butterbeers and pass them around to all! :D


	51. Inevitable

**Chapter 50**

**Inevitable**

Angela didn't know for sure how long she had been asleep as her eyes gradually drifted open. The fire was still burning but no longer were the flames leaping wildly about. Not feeling nearly rested enough, she assumed it was still sometime in the middle of the night. She shifted her hands about under her head and wiggled the feeling back into her fingers. She couldn't help but sniff several times as the memories from earlier in the evening flooded back into her thoughts.

As hurt as Angela felt by Severus' reaction to her return, she was definitely becoming angry with him. After all they had gone through together in the past few months and _still_ he did not trust her to keep their relationship a secret? If it could really honestly even be called a relationship. She just didn't understand why he believed she would tell someone.

The longer Angela thought about it, she begin to realize that most of the girls she knew were quick to blab the news of their latest snogging to friends. Then that sort of gossip would run rampant among the four houses, whether it was the truth or not. Admittedly she herself had eagerly listened in and participated in the sharing of such news from time to time. Never once had she the desire to broadcast a single breath of her forbidden and romantic interludes with her professor though. She saw no gain or benefit in anyone else knowing and quite enjoy her secret. Some girls might tell for possible bragging rights but that kind of disclosure would surely spread about the castle like fiendfyre.

Letting out a sad sigh, Angela yawned and stretched out her left arm, flexing her wrist. It felt decidedly sore until she remembered with a deep gasp, how tightly Severus had held it. Holding it closer, she carefully inspected it but found no bruises in the dim firelight. Tucking it back under her head, Angela let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would soon claim her again.

The moment Angela closed her eyes, she realized something wasn't right and her vivid icy blue eyes flew back open again to take in the sight of the fireplace. Its golden-orange flames slowly danced about on the logs but Angela wondered why it appeared so far away. Her eyes drifted lower to the glowing red embers beneath it, trying to determine what was different. Then her gaze came across the hearth rug that she'd fallen asleep upon. That's when Angela sat bolt upright, wildly yanking at her blanket to pull around herself.

Her wide eyes quickly darted all around, taking everything in. No longer was she on the floor. She wasn't even in her own room. Angela turned her head to discover a very concerned-looking Severus, solemnly watching her as he sat right beside her on the large black bed in his room.

Angela gasped and Severus laid a gentle hand on her bare shoulder. "I didn't mean to startle you, Angela."

She stared at him darkly for a long moment before abruptly shrugging his hand away and muttering, "Yeah, sure, it just seems to becoming a habit, regardless…."

He remained quiet, trying desperately to think of a way to fix what he'd done. He been contemplating that same thought for the past few hours and had hit upon nothing of merit. Against his better judgment he went to her room as Dumbledore had asked, finding her curled up on the rug by her bed. It had been obvious she'd been crying. Crying because of _him_. A strange and strong feeling overwhelmed him and he could not bear to leave her like that. Without even thinking about it, Severus tenderly collected Angela in his arms and took her back to his room using the floo.

Angela not wanting his touch made him feel all the more vulnerable. Usually she craved it and leaned silently into him, asking for more with those gorgeous, cool blue eyes of hers. Severus couldn't see them though as she had hugged her arms around her legs, under the protection of his black comforter which came up around her shoulders almost and turned back to the fire. Severus wasn't entirely sure if she was cold or somewhat embarrassed by the fact that all she was wearing was a black bra and knickers and a lowcut, thin lacy top of turquoise with tiny straps over her shoulders. He reached out a hand to touch her back but pulled away, thinking it may be best to just talk to her instead.

"Angela, I want to apologize for - for my actions earlier this evening." Severus spoke slowly as he closed his eyes. "Everything, all of it - it was terrible timing and there were other factors weighing on my mind. Not that any of that is an excuse for my… behavior."

When he opened his eyes, he found her head turned slightly more toward him, staring at the dark windows of the lake. Angela was not directly facing him but he could at least view her expression. Then Severus noticed a tiny tear glistening in the firelight and falling down her sweet pale cheek. Quickly he reached put his hand to wipe it away before he gave in and pulled her into his arms. She might resist but he was definitely much stronger than her. Severus waited a moment but Angela did not appear intent on spurning him.

"I never meant to act… like that," Severus whispered into her ear. "I'm not angry with you, only myself but… can you imagine what's been going through my mind, ever since I woke to find you not only gone from my room but from the castle as well?"

Angela shook in his arms. He could tell she was fighting back more tears as her head bobbed slightly in response to him.

"I - I'm s-s-so-rry about that. It all h-hap-happened so f-fast and I _had_ t-to go," stuttered Angela through her tears.

Severus pulled back from her and gently shifted the both of them around so that they were sitting with her leaning sideways against his chest. He brushed the fringe of curls away from her eyes and then securely wrapped his arms back around her.

"What exactly happened? I was never filled in on that part and why you left," he asked softly, stroking her back in an effort to calm her.

"It was Gwen. She took awfully ill and everyone was terribly worried for her. They sent an urgent message in the middle of the night for me to come home, just in case." Angela sniffed hard, wiping her tears on her bare arm.

Severus knew that as different as they both were, Angela and Gwen were very close. "Is she better?"

Angela nodded her head and leaned a little closer into him. Severus gave a small smile of relief. Now they were getting starting to get somewhere he hoped, no matter how awkward he felt in his attempts.

Rubbing her wrist, Angela pulled the comforter up over her shoulder. "Turns out, she's pregnant again. Bit of a shock but it's all worked out now… it's just that this time it's making her violently ill. Gwen's in for a few rough weeks but she's going to be fine."

"I'm glad," Severus offered quietly.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, the only sounds coming from Angela and the occasional crackle of the fireplace. Severus listened to her breathing as it gradually calmed.

"Angela, let me see your wrist," he asked.

Taking a deep breath, she cautiously raised it to him, her eyes piercing through him it seemed. Severus looked it over with the greatest of care. Despite finding no real damage or marks, there was a terrible lurch in the pit of his stomach over the fact that he'd so flippantly been able to hurt her in such a manner. Whispering in a silky smooth voice, he gently waved his wand back and forth, over her wrist, healing any possible injury. Then putting his wand aside, Severus tenderly kissed all around Angela's wrist as his black eyes stayed trained on her face. Her eyes closed until he finished.

"I'm truly sorry Angela, it was never my intention to dismiss you so… disagreeably nor to ever hurt you." Severus explained again as he inched closer to her.

Reaching out he pulled her chin up to look at him. "Can you forgive me?"

Angela gazed up at him to find it was now his face that held the small, hopeful smile with his dark eyes pleading with her.

Severus leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. "I won't rush you to do so. I know I don't deserve it."

Angela's pink lips curved into a slight grin. "No, sometimes you don't… but I might. _Possibly_."

"Possibly is better than not at all," Severus said as he stroked her cheek, tracing his long finger down along her neck and causing her to shiver and bat his hand away.

"Now what?" she whispered, peering up at him.

He squeezed her tight. "I'm not entirely sure. I'm not used to finding myself in these sorts of situations, Angela," Severus freely admitted.

"Well, I'm not either you know." Angela sniffed and gave a cheeky smile. "Unless of course you count that wild and crazed sex fling I had last year with Professor Binns."

"Very funny," he said grimly, before eyeing her half suspiciously.

"Or more like chilling and disturbing," Angela shivered. "Ick." Then she saw his calculated gaze and smacked him squarely in the chest. "Oh come on, he's a bloody ghost for crying out loud."

"And you're a beautiful, highly tempting witch, I might add." Severus lightly traced his fingers over the thin shoulder strap of her lace top.

Angela froze, her sweet blue eyes widening. "Y-you - you think I'm beautiful?"

Severus' brow furrowed in disbelief over her questioning face. "Of course I think you're beautiful. _Very_ beautiful…." He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "In fact, you're far to beautiful of a witch for the likes of me."

"No I'm not," Angela whispered shyly. "What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

Taking a deep breath, Severus cupped a hand to the side of her cheek and bent his head to hers. "I'm not the nicest person in the world, as you've unfortunately learned on more than one occasion. And I really am not bothered by how most view me because there are very few people that I actually care about." His lips softly pressed a kiss into her temple. "You're one of those few… I don't want to be harsh on you… but my temper, it slips out and gets the better of me most of the time."

Angela snuggled in completely against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Severus could just reach her plump, pink lips at that angle and he wasted no time in pressing his to hers. He was still very careful to be gentle and allow her to go at her own pace, though he was greatly disappointed that she didn't yield her sweet mouth over to him. Faintly Severus became aware of the clock striking out the midnight hour. Perhaps she was still quite tired and needed more sleep.

Severus inhaled a deep, silent breath. "It's late and you need rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

"You mean… you're allowing me to stay the night?" Angela asked in a tone of surprise.

Smirking with a nod, he began to unbutton and remove his shirt. "Absolutely." Then urging her along with him, she molded herself to his body as he laid back in the bed.

Laying curled up against his warm body, Angela drifted off to sleep. Severus noticed that while she was her normal wiggly self, Angela seemed more peaceful that when he'd first brought her to his chambers. He kept a protective arm around her and the other resting on her thigh as he tried to fall asleep but he soon found himself completely bothered over Angela's resistance to his touch and kiss and he couldn't push it from his mind. While Severus had never been familiar enough with the touch of a woman in his arms, now that there was Angela, he craved the feeling of her soft curves under his hands and lips any chance he could get. Before tonight, Angela seemed to absolutely purr at his touch. Now she appeared somewhat wary and reserved. The fact that she was willingly in his arms at the moment only brought him a small measure of comfort.

Severus was further worried in how to proceed with Angela after this turn of events. He had told himself he could forget her if need be, but he knew that was an impossibility. As much as he wanted to protect her, he certainly did not want any of it to end. There was still the strong and consuming need to protect her from anyone discovering them and Severus would continue to take whatever steps necessary to keep that from happening but ultimately, he knew he was done with taking her memories. Studying her lovely features in the flicker of the firelight, Severus pondered over whether he would ever tell her. It seemed doubtful.

No matter what, the Obliviating would cease and strangely, Severus felt relieved over that notion. He had never once enjoyed taking the memories from her and over time, an undenible sense of guilt had been steadily growing within him. But by stopping it, the largest worry he had by far was the one he kept pushed to the very back of his mind and out of his thoughts as much as possible. That was the inevitable ending of everything. Upon graduation, Angela would surely move on in her life, at which point Severus would find himself alone in his life as he had always been.

Pulling Angela close, Severus rolled them both to their sides so he could better wrap his arms around her as their legs entwined together. Angela stirred slightly, giving a charming half smile, but never opening her eyes. Severus softly kissed her lips before she squirmed her way into resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. He was determined to hold on to her for as long as possible. Finally, in that cuddling position, Severus fell asleep.

A loud, annoying and pulsating buzzing woke Angela after several hours of relatively peaceful sleep. She sat straight up, startled and unfamiliar with highly irritating sound. By the fading fire glow, she watched Severus make a swift motion with his arm to stop the wild noise.

"What was that?" Angela muttered, giving a sleepy yawn.

Severus sat up beside her. "My daily alarm."

Angela raised a brow. "Surprised it doesn't wake half the castle." Rubbing her eyes, she leaned back against a pillow. "You get up this early every day?"

"Yes, promptly at five," he answered with a small grin.

Angela stretched out her body and yawned deeply, while letting out an array of tiny grumbling noises. Then she inhaled a large breath while starting to move her legs to the edge of the bed.

"Where you going?" Severus asked.

Angela blinked wide, fighting back another yawn. "Aren't you getting up?"

With an amused expression he ran his long fingers through her dark tangled curls. "Do you _want_ to get up now?"

"No, but…."

In one swift movement, Severus pulled her back against himself. "Under the circumstances, I see no reason to rush into the morning then. Besides, there are no classes…."

Contented, Angela nestled back against his chest. "Why so early, anyway?"

Shrugging, Severus merely said, "Habit. I find I'm quite productive in the early morning hours."

When Angela woke again she found she was alone in his large bed. Rolling over, her bright icy eyes met his black ones as he stood before her buttoning up his black frock coat. His eyes were soft as they stared at her. Giving him a questioning look, Angela slowly sat up.

"_I_ have to make an appearance at breakfast," Severus explained while straightening his collar, "whereas _you_ do not. Only the headmaster and I know that you have returned." Sitting down beside her, he cautiously glided his hand up and down her back. "I figured you wouldn't mind resting a bit longer, while I'm gone."

Angela reached up straightening the corner of his collar, their locked eyes for a minute. She leaned in closer toward him and drew in a long breath as though she were taking in his scent. Then Angela tilted her head up to face him, her intense eyes seemingly searching for something in his expression.

"Can I… can I expect you to be here when I return?" His voice was quiet, serious-like.

Pushing back the pile of blankets around her, Angela smirked. "Seeing how I'm only in my knickers, I _doubt _I'll take to roaming the corridors. So it seems you would have me at the advantage."

He couldn't help but look her over with the lustful eye. "I suppose I do. And it's quite the advantage, isn't it?"

Severus tried to restrain himself, but ever so gently he cupped her face and began kissing her lips. Suddenly the idea of breakfast felt like it could wait indefinitely. But again, he didn't get very far as Angela pulled away, her countenance hard for him to read.

"You'd better be going, if you don't want to arrive late," she said simply.

His warm hand lingered on her cheek before he nodded and left the room. Angela flopped back onto the pillows to think. So much had transpired in the past few hours, driving her emotions from one extreme to the other. She wanted to give into Severus' affections but part of her was also holding back, cautious and waiting to discover where he was headed again with his intentions. Getting hurt by him was not an experience Angela desired to ever repeat.

Upon Severus returning to his chambers after an uneventful breakfast, he found Angela curled up in his bed and dozing. Watching her for several silent minutes, he had the oddest desire to climb back into bed, during waking hours no less and simply hold her. Soon she stirred though and any hopes of more time with her in his arms were dashed away at her request to be returned to her own room. Since professors' chambers were only connected to their offices through the floo, Severus took her back and from there, Angela returned to her room, alone.

He stood gazing at his empty fireplace, the spot where Angela had just been last. Now what? How could he hope to win back her confidence and trust? Where did he begin? Severus sat at his desk, attempting to grade but in reality, his mind was looking for a plan. Would Angela even dare to give her trust to him so freely, as she had before?

It took him well into the afternoon, but Severus finally settled on an idea. He crafted a short note and sent it off to Angela, inviting her to his own chambers for a visit that evening. She was instructed to present herself in his office by eight o'clock. Their eyes meet during the evening meal but he could read no sign of what her decision would be upon her face.

After dinner, Severus found himself pacing before his office fire, waiting impatiently but also feeling most anxious. Hearing the sounds of the clock tower, he glanced at the time on the mantle piece. Severus closed his eyes for a brief moment and then seated himself at his desk. There before him stood the stack of unfinished essays. They would not grade themselves. He stared down at his rough hands before picking up his quill to begin. There was a feeling of a heavy heart with the strong sensation of loss that threatened to flow through him but with all things, it was as he predicted, completely inevitable. It was half past the eight o'clock hour and clearly Angela Zander wasn't coming_._

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, Severus is trying to be on his best behavior but it appears Angela isn't ready to rush back to him quite yet... Would you make him sweat it out?

Hope you enjoyed the update! I truly appreciate all the feedback and thank you all! Thanks for continuing to follow along and big welcome hugs to new readers! Until next time... ;)


	52. Making Adjustments

**A/N:** I thank you all for waiting so patiently for this update and I still love those of you who were not so patient! LOL - those little prods do help keep me focused. Though I must admit to getting myself distracted by starting another story, outside the Harry Potter realm but still very much centered on the heart of the matter, Alan Rickman! His portrayal of Hans Gruber in Die Hard and the promptings of a friend got my mind wondering. I'll try not to let him interfere so much in the future. ;)

Now I must share the talents of a very sweet reader. Yifrodit has created a fabulous video trailer for this story and it can be seen on Youtube! The link is posted at the top of my profile page. Please, **_go watch it_** and give her some generous love for her wonderful work! I'm still in awe over it! -**happy squee**-

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Making Adjustments**

With concentrated effort, Severus forced himself to at least partially focus on the essays piled up before him. As he marked, the grades were quickly becoming worse. Severus was determined to get through the last stack that evening, even if it meant giving all of them less than satisfactory marks. Pausing to re-ink his quill, his black eyes caught the clock on the mantel, however, causing his thoughts to waiver.

Before Severus knew it, he started reminiscing over each of the times he and Angela had been intimate. The memories were some of the most pleasant he had in his life. He couldn't help but wonder if the memories would be all he'd have left where Angela Zander was now concerned. For a moment, Severus felt conflicted over not having Obliviated her upon her return to Hogwarts. Though attempting to do such to a memory already several days old was not only risky, but also dangerous. He had no idea what sorts of new memories had been tied in with the old ones and not knowing why it was that she had left allowed far too much room for error. The sooner a memory was Obliviated, the far less chance there was of it ever partially resurfacing.

Just as Severus was Vanishing an large dripped inkblot from off the parchment before him, there came a soft knock at his door. His quill hovered above the essay and his body stiffened, ready and alert for anything. Could it be Angela? Not wanting to be disappointed, he briefly considered ignoring the knock and acting as though he was not in. But the suspense would not allow him to actually do so and he called out for his visitor to enter.

The office door opened slowly with a small creak, his heart giving a jolting thrill as he caught sight of Angela. For a few seconds he sat stunned, his expression held neutral, simply taking in the sight of her. With the door closed behind her, he found there was a tentative smile upon her face.

"Professor… I apologize for my lateness, I was detained," she stated, with her hands clasped nervously together.

To Severus, her sweet blue eyes looked almost pleading. Under any other circumstance, he might have refused her, he might have even exploded, giving a lecture about respecting the time of others. But instead, he tightly clamped those thoughts away and along with any nasty retorts, having learned his lesson. Outbursts of his temper would likely get him nowhere and most assuredly, only distance him further from Angela.

Calmly he stowed his quill in the inkwell and rose from his chair to round his desk and meet her. "It - it does not matter, I'm pleased that you came at all." He paused before adding, "And it's Severus, right now, _not _Professor."

Severus was not a complete fool. He understood that much of her forgiveness hinged on his actions as well as his reactions. Having no desire to muck up the rest of his chance with her, no matter what it may have dwindled down to, he would have to put aside his often snide remarks and quick temper. Where Angela was concerned, a larger measure of understanding and calmness was especially needed. Severus had done well in the past but to move forward, he realized it would require all the more effort. Stopping a few feet from her, Severus offered out his hand. Angela's clear eyes searched his face before hesitantly accepting it.

Her fragrant scent reached out to him, wrapping around his senses in a decidedly tempting manner while he gazed over her figure. Angela wore a flared black skirt that stopped just above her knees and a white blouse that hung lose around her shoulders, the sleeves stopping just past her elbows and it gathered at the waist. The neck was quite wide, with an open slit just below where the laces tied it closed. Severus looked all the way down to her feet where she wore black shoes that buckled across the top and bringing his eyes back up her body, they rested on the emerald necklace. Seeing that she was still wearing it give Severus a small measure of rare optimism.

Without saying another word, Severus led Angela back to his chambers through the floo. This time however, he gently pulled her along past his bed and out through the door to the sitting area. Severus was about to suggest she take a seat on the small sofa but she slipped her hand free of his and slowly began to wander about the room. He watched in silence as her soft, white hands graced along the rows of books. From time to time, Angela paused, running a curious finger over a title or carefully inspecting an odd trinket.

Until that moment, Severus had assumed they might enjoy tea and hot chocolate together. Now that didn't seem fitting at all. Quickly he decided to step it up with a more fitting choice of wine, knowing just the one to share with her. Severus had a special bottle from the headmaster that he'd been saving for an extra special occasion and this as perfect an occasion as ever. Summoning the bottle and two glasses, Severus kept watch on her as he poured the wine. Crossing the room to Angela, Severus handed her a wine glass.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly and took a sip. "It's quite lovely."

Severus merely nodded. Angela glanced back over the last few book shelves on the wall before she finally turned her attention to him. Motioning with his hand, she followed to join him on the sofa, tucking her legs up beside herself. Both of them sipped their wine in the crackling glow of the fire, noticing how very awkward the air between them was. Severus searched in his mind for anything to say to her but came up empty-handed. Briefly, he closed his eyes but turned to face Angela when her soft hand touched his.

"Severus," she started very quietly, "what are we… now, after everything?"

Angela's question caught him off guard and he felt a kind of shock over her bold directness of stating his very thought. The same question circled round in his mind, though he was resistant to actually voicing it. Severus wanted to be careful in his response, not knowing with complete certainty what Angela's true desires were. If she only wanted sex, she could never know how he honestly felt about her as that would leave him far too exposed. But if he were completely honest with her, it could very well undermine his whole control over the situation. Inhaling deeply, Severus turned to face her.

Unsure of what response to give, he decided the safest route to proceed forward with would be in rephrasing the question back to Angela. "What… would you like us to be?"

Angela immediately bit at her bottom lip and looked away from him and toward the fire. "I'm… I'm, well…."

Reaching out, Severus turned her to face him. "What do you _want, _Angela?"

He felt her lower jaw tremble against his hand and she took a long, deep breath. "I'd like us to be more - more than student and teacher, but…." her voice drifted off.

"But it's extremely risky, not to mention… _forbidden_," he finished for her.

Angela dropped her gaze down into her lap and stared at the wineglass she held, almost ashamed that she had voiced her desire to him now. Disappointment was heavy upon her features while a smile found its way onto his. Maybe this was his chance at last. He could deal with making some necessary adjustments that would allow her to be a part of his life, for as long as possible.

Brushing her cheek with his fingertips, Severus tucked her curls back and leaning forward, lightly touched his lips to her ear. "And yet, Angela, despite those facts, that is what _I_ want as well."

Her breathing caught in her chest and she gave a tiny gasp, turning to face him as he continued. "It won't be easy by any means but I _will_ do everything I can in my power to protect you and to keep us a secret. And you must promise to do the same. We must use extreme caution, at _all_ times." Severus' fingers glided along her skin and toyed with the chain about her neck. "You can _not _tell anyone."

A gradual smile grew on her rosy lips. "Severus, do you really think _anyone_ would believe me?"

Severus smirked. "Most likely not, but all the same, there's no reason to chance fate, even a little."

Bending forward, Angela set her wineglass on the floor, then she scooted closer to Severus, rewarding him with a tender kiss on the cheek.

Gripping her face in his rough hands, he held her firm. "I promise I _will_ try to keep my temper checked but there are going to be times it gets loose. I am far from perfect."

Angela covered his hand with hers. "I've managed to put up with you thus far."

Rubbing his thumb over her soft pink lips, Severus grimaced. "You're far too forgiving of me."

"Probably so." She looked up at him through her dark lashes and he raised her hand to tenderly kiss the back of it in a most gentlemanly manner.

"_Probably_?" Severus asked, reaching out to pull Angela closer beside him as his dark eyes warmed and his heart dared to hope in the moment. "Does that mean you've forgiven me? Last night I only got a _possibly_."

She stared up at his waiting expression. "Not entirely, _yet_."

"I see. Could I possibly work… to persuade you?" Severus traced a light finger along her necklace, barely making contact with her skin.

Severus knew he was still on thin footing but he desperately hoped Angela would be far less hesitant to his advances tonight. For a long moment, their eyes were locked together and it was as if he could actually see the internal debate she was having over him. Closing his eyes, Severus turned away, trying to decide what he could do if Angela still resisted him. But the next thing Severus knew, Angela had moved over to straddle his lap, her knees pressing into the cushions on either side of his thighs.

Bringing her lips to his, he soon tasted her strawberry-sweet lips as they kissed. It was slow and inviting, bringing a renewed hope to both of them and working to fast dissolve the awkwardness that had been prevalent up until then. Angela entwined her fingers into his raven locks as he dropped his hands from her back to run over her plump arse. A strong shiver ran through her body as his rough hands wrapped themselves around the smooth skin just above and behind the bend of her knees. Their kisses deepened as their mouths pressed hard together, lips molding and tongues swirling.

With a deliberate slowness, Severus' right hand traced a sensual path up the back of her thigh until he reached the lush swell of her bottom. Suddenly he pulled away from the kiss, staring at Angela, his black eyes wide.

"Something wrong?" she asked in an airy voice.

"_Where_ have your knickers gone off to, _Miss Zander_?" Severus inquired with a naughty grin sliding onto his face. "I certainly don't want to think you've been roaming Hogwarts halls without them, and in a short skirt no less."

Angela pursed her lips, smirking for a moment before biting his bottom lip, tugging and sucking it into her mouth, causing Severus to groan. "_My_ knickers are exactly where they're supposed to be, _sir_."

Raising a questioning brow, Severus' hand explored higher, until his fingers met a scrap of what felt like very thin lace. "Sweet Merlin…." Both of his hands roamed freely up and down her backside as he gave a lustful growl. "You're wearing… _a thong_?"

Angela's lips pulled into a wickedly delighted smile as she nodded. "Is that acceptable?"

Inhaling sharply, Severus' large hands firmly squeezed her backside. "_Highly_ acceptable. If I could award you house points for doing such, I would," his deep, velvety voice answered. "Now, let's have a look…."

With one last, long kneading caress of her curvaceous bottom, Severus leaned Angela away from himself while bringing his hands around to her front and gradually lifting her black skirt. His lustful eyes lingered over the little triangle-shaped swatch of black lace covering her well-groomed patch of hair as the sight of it brought a throbbing within his groin and a definite tightening of his trousers. Using a feather-light touch, Severus traced the shape of the lace before following it down between her legs. Angela squirmed a bit in his lap, biting her bottom lip and further parting her thighs for him.

Closing her bright eyes, Angela shivered in pleasure as his searching fingers made intimate contact with her body.

Severus let out a low, rumbling growl. "You're so wet." His clever fingers languidly circling and teasing her before he slipped two of them inside of her. "I want to make you feel… _wonderful_."

As his masterful fingers worked their lustful enchantment within her, Angela fell forward letting a moan slip out her throat while her fingers dug into his shoulder. She leaned against his chest, panting and biting along his jaw, working her way down his neck. The high collar momentarily impeded her, but her hands quickly worked to undo his cravat and the waiting buttons underneath. Angela trailed a series of hot wet kisses along his neck until she came to rest on the small sensitive patch of his skin where his collarbone meet his shoulder.

Severus leaned his head to the side, closing his eyes in pleasure as she teased his skin with her lips and teeth. Somehow this beautiful witch in his lap was giving him another undeserved chance and he was determined not to ruin any of it. And in return, Severus was going to make her body sing out to the stars as he worshipped every last inch of her.

Slowly he opened his ebony eyes again to watch Angela losing herself to the feelings of pleasure he was bringing to her. Reaching up with his free hand, he tugged at the bow on the wide collar of her shirt, pulling it further open and down over her shoulders. His index finger ghosted over the swell of her breasts before running down the valley between them and meeting the thin lace of her black bra. As Angela whimpered and writhed in his lap, Severus moved his hand, going up the bottom of her shirt next. He caressed and squeezed her breasts, matching his actions to those of his fingers rapidly gliding deep inside of her.

His assiduity and devotion soon brought a cry of delirium from Angela's pink lips. Severus could feel and see her bliss as she fell against him, nestling her head to his while biting and brushing her lips along his heated skin. A satisfied smile crossed his own lips, knowing this was only the beginning to their evening.

Once she'd caught her breath back and could manage the words, Angela held her face to his. "Oh Severus, that… oh _that_ was so much better than wonderful…."

Brushing a curl from her eyes, he felt her hot skin under his fingertips and craved touching her everywhere. "Perhaps we should continue this in the bedroom."

Angela's crystal blue eyes fluttered with a beautiful shine and she nodded her eager agreement. Standing in one fluid motion, Severus carried his sweet temptress to his bed. There came the gentle whisper of clothing collecting on the floor and when Angela was left wearing only her necklace, Severus admired her body. He began to kiss her, unwilling to leave any spot untouched. Watching his every move, she shuddered happily at his feather-soft kisses and exploring touches. Angela moaned and begged him to not stop, loving the feeling of him everywhere and anticipating what was to come.

When Severus reached Angela's face, he stopped and stared down over her, drinking in every detail of her for a long moment. She was beautiful and she was _his,_ at least for the time being. Severus was in complete control and relished in the thought of furthering her pleasure as he guided her thighs apart with his large, rough hands. For a minute he teasingly stroked her delicate skin, his uneven skin stirring her into a an even stronger yearning. Angela bit her lip and eagerly arched her back, ready and waiting, craving nothing more than to be claimed by him. Slowly Severus guided himself into her extreme warmth and then paused to enjoy how perfect she felt.

"Angela, you are utterly divine," he breathed in a velvety whisper. "Like an angel. _My_ angel."

A brilliant smile erupted from her lips, touching all of her face, causing her to seemingly glow. "Yes Severus, I'm _yours_."

Her words served to spurn him on and Severus wasted no time in delivering Angela into the waiting arms of enthralling passion, his heart and body thrilling equally at every sweet sound uttered from her pink lips. With her legs gripped around his body, squeezing him with all her might, he eagerly thrust onward until she screamed out his name, writhing about in ecstasy underneath him. And as Angela's walls tightened around him, Severus groaned out loud while his release came in time with hers.

Angela lay naked in his arms, perfectly content and blissful happy. She did wonder for a brief moment if she'd forgiven him too quickly but he had acted and spoke as though he were truly sorry for his actions and she believed him, knowing it was rare for him to seek forgiveness. Angela also knew he'd never meant to physically hurt her, for while Severus may have a sharp tongue, he was not a cruelly abusive with his touch. Nestling as close as she could to him, Angela wiggled about, wedging her leg in between his.

Severus held her, rolling them onto their sides, listening to her breathing as it began to grow steady. Watching her closely, Severus was pleased at how peaceful and satisfied Angela appeared. He lifted his hand and gave her cheek several tender stokes, drawing out a languid sigh from Angela as he kissed her full lips.

"I'm hoping you feel as happy as you look?" he asked quietly, his voice deep and sensuous.

Snuggling even closer to his side, Angela beamed up at him. "Yes. _Definitely_. Better than my wildest daydreams."

Severus raised an eyebrow, quite intrigued. "Wild daydreams, eh? Just what and who might those consist of?"

"_You_, silly. And well, just some things… ah, that I imagined between… us." Angela blushed a bright cherry red and buried her head against Severus' chest.

"Oh, no you don't," Severus chuckled, pulling away from her. "I believe I'd like to hear more about these _wild_ daydreams that _I'm_ part of, without my knowledge or consent."

Angela blushed an even darker shade of crimson. The thought that popped into her head was one of the first vivid daydreams she'd ever dared to imagine between the two of them, way back when she realized how taken she was with her professor. She begin stammering about, trying to explain, until Severus' finger touched her lips.

"Stop and hold that thought," Severus commanded as he sat up and reached for his wand.

Pointing his long ebony wand along the side of her head, Angela heard his deep voice whisper a spell. In her mind there was a odd and unexpected flash of memories and she felt compelled to stare deeply in to Severus' black eyes. Suddenly she realized what was going on and turned away, gasping while pulling the bed sheet up over her chest, feeling more exposed than normal in that moment.

Severus broke the spell, realizing his mistake and gently turned her chin so she was facing him again. "I apologize, Angela. I should have asked before intruding upon your thoughts like that."

Blinking several times, Angela shifted her eyes downward. "I'm familiar with the idea of… was it Legilimency? It was briefly discussed in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I just never expected…."

"_Me_ to be able to use it?" Severus finished when her voice trailed off.

Angela nodded. An intense fear threatened to break over her. She was terrified to learn Severus had the ability to probe into her mind with such ease. While she wasn't afraid of him, she was certainly afraid of what he could discover through using it. Angela still hadn't decided to tell him about how Obliviate did not work on her. Now knowing he could so easily find out by other means, left her completely unnerved. There was no telling how he would react to that fact should he happen upon it by accident.

"Angela? Angela? Look at me," Severus called softly.

Slowly she raised her eyes to find his. Angela could see he'd not meant to alarm her and his black eyes were alert and searching her face.

"I promise I will not do that again, at least not without your permission," Severus said, putting his wand away and pulling her into his arms. "I forget how disconcerting it can be. I didn't mean to frighten you by it."

Angela closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm fine… just very surprised. Yes, _please_ don't do it again without asking."

"You have my word," Severus murmured, his warm lips grazing her ear. "Although, I saw enough to know we will _definitely_ be trying _that_ out in the Potions classroom."

Angela giggled, relaxing back into his hold. "I'd like that. _A lot_, _Professor_."

Severus exhaled a silent sigh of relief, glad to know they had managed to avoid another incident from his hasty unthinking actions. He hadn't meant to barge right in on her thoughts, so impatient as he was to learn her private daydreams. It was just that the idea of her having dirty thoughts involving the two of them really turned him on.

"But for now," Severus said silkily as he flipped her around so that he was on top of her once more, "you'll just have to settle for being here in my bed."

"That's more than agreeable," Angela crooned and spread her legs as his lips worked their way most seductively down to her breasts. "I can't think of anywhere else I want to be."

"Very good to know," Severus said simply, between suckling her nipples.

They enjoyed each other well into the night, finally falling into a restful sleep upon the disheveled bed with their bodies blissfully entangled. Morning came all too soon, Angela returning to her room to shower and ready herself for breakfast. After that, most of her day was spent brewing with Severus in his office. It felt uniquely freeing to finally be in an open understanding with him, making it hard to miss the radiant smile she now wore on her face.

Allison quickly inquired about it at dinner while Brody was distracted. "Ang, anything you want to share? You've been grinning ear to ear and have hardly touched your food."

"What do you mean, Ally?" Angela asked innocently.

"If I didn't know better, from that dazed smile you've got, I'd guess you either had a majorly gratifying snog session or just plain got yourself shagged." Allison snickered as Angela nearly choked on her pumpkin juice.

"I wish that were so but you'll have to keep guessing. I'm honestly happy to be back and away from the drama of family."

"Are ya sure that's all?"

Angela nodded, trying to tone down her glee from being so visible.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Fine, keep your secrets."

Allison's eyes shifted around the Great Hall for a moment, resting on Brody before she leaned forward. "Ang, Brody and I are concerned over something. We didn't want to bring it up in case it was nothing but… well, we don't want anything to happen to you."

In a rush, she quickly added, "Not that we believe anything will, but given what happened last time…."

Taking a deep breath, she glanced over to Brody, who was suddenly paying attention and continued for her. "Angela, what Allison it trying to say is, you need to go speak with Snape as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Angela asked, her brow furrowed while trying her very best not to panic over what they could possibly know that she didn't.

"We didn't want to say anything until we were sure of it and we certainly don't want to scare you, but Eugene Dingle has been watching you again," Brody explained in a hushed tone, "and at almost every meal. Even now, in fact. We think he was tailing you between classes last week, before you left."

At that, Angela turned her head around to look back over at the Hufflepuff table, quickly locating the boy in question. Dingle's head whipped away from her direction. Angela then brought her blue eyes around to search out Severus. A slow smile spread across her lips.

"I may not need to say anything." Angela inclined her head toward the staff tables.

The three of them looked up to find the seething hatred all but pouring off the Potions Master in thick waves. His black eyes were staring at Dingle in the way that struck fear into even those who were used to encountering his extreme wrath.

Angela chuckled. "I'll definitely talk to the Professor, tonight even, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who should be scared."

Soon after dinner, Angela let herself into Severus' office and found him starting another a potion for the infirmary. Slipping her arms around his waist, she hugged him tight. Severus let out a small growl but rubbed a rough hand tenderly over hers.

"I take it you saw." Angela's voice was a gentle whisper.

Slamming a red bottle of powdered dragon heart down onto the table, Severus turned to face her. "By the time I'm done with him, he shall regret ever having met you, let alone thinking he can dare glance in your direction."

Angela shivered at his icy and threatening tone as she stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Of that, I have _no_ doubt."

Severus firmly cupped her face in his hands. "I also think it best that you not roam the corridors alone. I will take any of your nighttime patrols for the time being."

"Do you honestly think he'd attempt something again? Maybe he just likes to look at me?" Angela guessed.

"That's the only thing I will not fault him for. As for trying something, anything is possible I suppose." Severus bit back a fierce snarl. "I will take no chances, waiting for it to happen. _Not_ after last time." Severus narrowed his eyes, his face most passionate with his anger.

Innocently biting her lower lip, Angela rested her hands on his broad shoulders and pressed herself to him. "You know, you're quite sexy when you're angry and so protective over me. Makes me feel extra special and safe."

Severus took a deep breath and smirked. "Is that so? In that case, you should spend the nights in my room, where I can best protect you, until the foolish boy is properly sorted."

"Guess you'll be in no hurry then," Angela chuckled.

"Oh rest assured, I have a plan for him," Severus answered with a wicked gleam in his eye.

* * *

A/N: Awwww... she forgave him and had a grand time doing so! Honestly, a girl can only stay away from Severus for so long! Now what could Dingle be getting up to?Does he really what to chance a second encounter with Snape?

Many hugs to you for all the love and the continued thoughts and reviews! You all keep me going, well that and the ever sexy, snarky potions master! ;) Have a wonderful Snape-filled day!


	53. Discoveries and Delights

**Chapter 52**

**Discoveries and Delights**

Severus stroked his fingers through Angela's soft mahogany curls, trailing his fingers on down her smooth, bare back. Her hair had gotten longer in the past few months, easily reaching past her shoulders now and he enjoyed the way it flowed over them, especially when she was naked.

"Mmhmm…." came her happy sigh as she turned to face him. "You can do that forever."

"Believe me, I'd like to but…," Severus whispered in a rich voice, teasing with the softest kisses down along her spine until the tickling sensations were too much and Angela quickly rolled over. "Ah, now I've got what I really want."

"No fair!"

She giggled gleefully as he crawled over her, straddling her hips. Severus began caressing her breasts with his strong hands, slowly teasing her nipples into hardened peaks before his fingers lightly moved down along her creamy skin to trace around her belly button. Angela squirmed under him, watching his handsome face as several pleasant emotions seemed to play out across it. This was a different Severus. Different from the one who held himself so guarded and rigid around the students and staff. This was the Severus that she was getting to know so intimately as she fell deeper in love with him.

The clock struck out the hour and Angela's smile widened. "Guess I'm stuck here for the night. Wouldn't want to get caught out of bed after curfew, even if I am head girl."

Severus grinned at that, as though he were thinking about a past memory and if Angela had to guess, she would have picked it to be the birthday treat that she'd given him. That would definitely need a repeat she thought as he'd enjoyed it so much the first time. Angela started thinking back over several of their times together when suddenly she was reminded of his Dark Mark and how he'd reacted to her seeing it. He was in such a relaxed and good mood at the present. Angela wondered if it would be best to get it out of the way. Thinking over it, she debated with how to carefully approach it.

"Severus, please don't be angry with me but I have a… a question," Angela started.

Giving her an amused but quizzical look, he rolled off of her and stretched out beside her again. "What is it?"

Very gently she took his left arm in her hands and brushed his faded Dark Mark with a feather-soft touch before gazing up into his eyes. This time he didn't yank his arm away, though his face turned into a frown.

"I'm not scared if that's what you're thinking, and I've heard all the rumors, both good and bad for years now, so it's not a surprise to me if you're worried about that either." Angela said as she held her expression gentle and caring.

Severus touched her lips for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh. "I knew you would see it and eventually ask, at some point."

"Severus, it doesn't change the way I feel about you, I'd just like to hear the truth, from your own lips."

Very slowly, Severus started to open up to her more as he carefully explained a few events from his youth and how he'd not made the wisest choices in friendships or in allegiances. Many times he stopped to reassure her that he'd turned from that dark path years ago. And just as she had at Christmas, Angela explained how she trusted him and believed the very best in him, telling him again that the actions of his past didn't serve to define who he was now. Severus just stared at her in awe until she gently pulled his head down to rest against her breast. He listened to her heart beating, slow and steady, and knew Angela was now the most precious thing he'd ever be blessed with.

* * *

Monday morning ended the Easter holiday, bringing back the return of classes to many of the students' dismay, though Angela and Severus both felt as if weights had been lifted from their shoulders over the much better understanding they had begun in the past few days. It was a busy day and Angela looked forward to establishing a new, daily routine that included Severus in many ways. She happily breezed through her classes, spent some time working in the library and then headed to Severus' office after dinner.

Wednesday evening, Angela had a study group to attend and felt quite positive about it being very productive. Once it was over she didn't realize she was the last one left in the Charms classroom after the very helpful session. She'd meant to follow several others out the door but got so wrapped up in charming her practice objects back to the waiting shelves, they'd all gone on ahead. Finally seeing a decent advance for all her practice and hard work was very satisfying as she easily manipulated the items to soar and loop through the air just as she intended them to. Entering the empty and dimly lit corridor, instead of stowing her wand away, Angela kept it ready by her side. Being alone didn't dampen her good mood but she knew she needed to be extra cautious as she'd promised Severus that she would not find herself in such a predicament.

Thinking through a handy list of nasty hexes, Angela proceeded down the hall, alert for hopefully anything. But she didn't even make it past the next doorway of an unused classroom. Strong, unseen forces gripped around her, pulling into the empty room as she was easily relieved of her wand. Nothing held her mouth but for some reason, Angela discovered it impossible to utter any sounds as she was harshly shoved, face-first up against the wall. The classroom door slammed shut and sealed with a azure glow of light, cutting odd any thought of making a run for it. Tight hands clasped around her arms, pinning them together behind her back and as she felt the hot breath of her captor blowing against her neck, Angela felt a body firmly holding her to the wall. It just couldn't be possible for this to be happening again, could it?

A number of combative ideas of fighting back whirled through her brain and she decided on several at once, bucking her head back, elbowing as roughly as possible and kicking back as sharp as she could with her heel. Her heart pounded as she fought with all her might. Each effort meet with successful contact of the other being, though the hold and pressure on her body only tightened and strengthened for it.

"_Enough_," hissed a deep voice directly into her right ear. "What have _I_ told you about finding yourself out wandering alone? Did I _not _strictly forbid it?"

Angela's eyes closed and she leaned her head back toward him, finding extreme comfort in Severus' voice, despite the raw fear that was strongly mixed in with it still. "Umhm," was all she could manage, while her heart raced onward.

"Then _what _in the blazes are you doing, as such?" he demanded while his left hand held her arms clasped together and his right began to snake around, grasping her waist before sliding down her thigh. "Anything could happen. What if _I_ hadn't been the one waiting?"

Pushing her head back against him, she smirked. "I'd guess my evening would prove to be much less eventful then it is at this moment."

Severus growled in her ear and she felt the low vibrations emanating from within his chest. "I'll show you eventful…."

His right hand quickly gather and bunched up the fabric of her black skirt, his fingers soon slipping down into her lacy pink knickers. Without warning, she suddenly felt very exposed, the cool night air hitting her in places it normally wouldn't.

"Did you just vanish my knickers?" Angela asked, sounding shocked.

"And so what if I did?" Severus paused to lavish the back of Angela's neck with a series of open-mouthed kisses. "Well?"

"Mmm…," came her response as his expert fingers lightly rubbed into her heated core.

Slowly his other hand released its vise grip on her arms as it purposefully glided up under her blouse.

When his rough skin cupped her bare breast, Angela gasped. "My bra _too_? That was a favorite set, I'll have you know!" Angela pouted.

"Pity… Perhaps I'll make it up to you in some… _other_ way," Severus answered lazily, pinching and rolling her swollen nipple in his fingers before forcing her around and claiming possession of her mouth.

From that point on, there were no more words between them as her capable hands worked at freeing him from the confines of his trousers. Without breaking the kiss, Severus hooked his hands under her smooth bottom, lifted her up off the floor and, stepping forward, completely sheathed himself within Angela. Both of them let out a satisfied groan of pleasure at the new arrangement and Angela quickly wrapped her legs around him. For a fleeting moment, she puzzled over how he could possibly hold her so securely to the wall while vigorously thrusting but the feelings of delicious bliss rapidly building took Angela's focus elsewhere. It was fast and rough and Angela, delightfully lost within it all, being limited in her movements, strained against Severus for all she was worth. Dropping one hand, she squeezed his arse cheek, digging her nails deep enough into his flesh to leave long lasting marks.

"Angela…," Severus panted in a deep husky voice, dragging his hips to move in and out of Angela. "So perfect… so tight… _all_ mine."

Again, the only sound Angela could muster was a long, throaty, "Mmmm… yessss."

Angela's other hand yanked a large handful of his raven hair as the glorious beginnings of her climax rippled out from her center. Her moans of pleasure grew louder and drawn out as it consumed her. Severus felt her walls clamping down around his cock and with several more wild and deep thrusts, he let out his own cry of passion.

Breathing heavy, Severus relaxed his hold and together, they slid down the wall to the floor. Despite being sweaty and hot, Angela continued to cling to his body. After a few minutes, she raised her head to look into his face and found his dark eyes still held a fierce and penetrating gaze.

His hand reached out to grip her chin. " I hope you learned your lesson, Miss Zander."

Angela snorted out a chuckle. "Oh, I did. From now on, I'll freely roam the halls, day and night, just waiting to incur your wrath, dear Professor."

"Not a chance," Severus quipped his eyes narrowing. "Some night it might not be _me_ waiting."

His arms squeezed her almost painfully tight until her icy blue gaze widened questioningly up at him. "I _will not _play games with your safety. You will _not_ be caught alone again. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a dangerous edge to his deep voice that Angela found both exciting and fearful at the same time. He was not joking and she did not want to test him.

"I didn't mean to do it tonight, it just did," she answered meekly, snuggling into his hold. "I won't let it happen again, Severus,"

"Right you won't," he replied firmly.

When the clock tower chimed out the half hour, Severus rose and pulled Angela to her feet. After fixing their disheveled clothes, he handed her back her wand, his brow raised in a serious manner.

"It's soon curfew." Severus said smoothing the front of her blouse. "We'll go directly to my office and then on to my chambers."

"I still have studying to do and a Transfiguration essay to finish." Angela said in slight protest.

Severus rolled his eyes. "And you can do so in my room as easily as your own. Probably easier."

"Right, cause you're not a distraction." Angela stuck out her tongue, teasing him.

In one quick movement, Severus' hand slapped her bare bottom. "My room, _no_ questions."

Angela grinned, already knowing she would spend the night in him room as she had for the past several nights since her return. And while Severus was indeed a great distraction, he dutifully kept to himself while she first attended to working on some of her assignments each night. All in all, it was a lovely arrangement. Severus had even devised a special ward in connection with her own room, so that if anyone approach it, they would be alerted and she could quickly return if necessary via the floo.

"You go first and I'll follow closely behind," Severus said, flourishing his wand to unseal the door.

"Didn't we just successfully do it in that order?" Angela smirked up at him, her icy eyes twinkling mischievously

"Cheeky little witch," muttered Severus as his hand smoothed across her blouse to pinch a pert nipple.

Angela pushed up on her toes, clasping her hands to Severus's cheeks and bringing her lips tantalizingly close to his. "Just so you know, this qualifies as fulfilling one of my daydreams."

Severus simply stared down at her firmament before crashing his lips to hers in a long, heated kiss. "Mine as well."

Surprise was evident in Angele's face at that confession. "_You_? Daydream?"

"Yes, little witch, I do. _Rarely_, but I do." His lips curled into a smile as a smug expression overtook his face.

* * *

The following Saturday found Angela wandering the streets of Hogsmeade with her usual companions of Allison and Brody. Angela felt extremely grateful for the fact that her two best friends had hooked up. With her spending many of her evenings with Severus, they would have been the ones to notice her missing. Now Angela could easily use the excuse that she didn't want to intrude on their time together when she disappeared and it was quickly accepted without question as to _where_ she often disappeared off to. Though, even if they did discover her time was being spent with the professor, they probably would not have even questioned it too much, knowing her love of potions.

They enjoyed lunch at the Three Broomsticks, then the trio spent time window shopping and happily chatting over the latest interesting school gossip. Angela couldn't help but grin after she'd spied Severus in three different locations, silently watching over her from the shadows. He didn't trust having her out of his sight, especially in Hogsmeade and Angela quite enjoyed his possessive protectiveness of her.

As they neared the lingerie shop, _The Madame's Secret, _Angela and Allison exchanged knowing looks.

Angela had secretly been bursting to visit the store and hopefully find something a little extra special for Severus. "Might as well have a look round, you never know…," she said innocently, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Allison turned to Brody and winked, "Guess you better go occupy yourself elsewhere for a while."

He gave a annoyed sigh, and with mock sympathetic looks, Allison and Angela entered the lingerie store as Brody stuffed his hands into his pockets. Watching them disappear into the store, he wondered how he could pass the time until they were through shopping. Brody couldn't help but conjure up a few gratifying images in his mind of what both girls might possibly purchase. Standing still with a glazed expression on his face he jumped awkwardly when a deep voice spoke from behind.

"Is there a specific reason you are leering and lurking in front of a woman's undergarment store, Harper?" sneered Professor Snape.

Turning, Brody opened his mouth, searching for some sort of response that wouldn't land him with a month's worth of detention. Somehow telling his Head of House he was sure he could easily bed ten willing witches to the Potion Master's obvious _none_ just didn't seem appropriate. That kind of remark would probably get him dragged immediately back to the castle for a lifelong date with Filch. Instead, Brody shut his mouth, about to stalk off in silence.

"Perhaps you would do best to fill your time more appropriately by focusing on passing and finishing out the school year… instead of on such frivolous things as this," continued Snape, a dangerous gleam flickering in his eye.

Highly content in the private knowledge that he was repeatedly bedding the young witch that Harper once sought after, Severus' lip curled into a satisfied sneer. He watch for a moment as Harper dejectedly sauntered off, his shoulders slumped, then his black eyes couldn't help but flick towards the shop. Never once had Severus considered the possibility that Angela would go in there and now his mind was racing with ideas over what she might have to show him later and it gave him a little idea of his own.

Almost an hour later, the girls exited the store, laughing merrily in conversation with several purchases secured in the bags they now carried. Heading down the main street of Hogsmeade, they watched for Brody only to find him glaring out of the Honeydukes window. Promptly he left the candy store and joined them, informing them of his interesting run-in with Professor Snape.

Brody snorted. "He all but told me to bugger off but really, what was _he_ doing there?"

Angela's curiosity was piqued though she dared not show it. Had Severus been spying on her even in there?

Allison laughed, "Well, all the professors patrol through the streets of the village from time to time, watching out for mischief and troublemakers."

"I think he was trying to take a few pervy peeks at the window displays," Brody snickered. "Closest he'll ever get to a witch's knickers in his life." Brody almost doubled over with laughter.

Without thinking, Angela smacked him hard in the chest. "Oh come off it. That's just plain mean to say even…. Even if you don't like him."

Amused, Brody stopped laughing, his brow cocked questioningly at her. "Oh honestly Angela! What witch in their right mind would touch that grouchy git and show him some action? He'd probably curl up and die from the shock of it."

Angela balled her fingers tight, digging her own nails into her palms while willing herself not to loose her temper and hex Brody for what he said. "You never know. Brody. There seems to be someone out there for everyone," she muttered quietly. "After all, even _you_ managed to find someone."

Allison grinned stupidly before the comment registered. "Hey! Wait a min- "

Angela forced a laugh and linking her arm though Allison's, pulled her on past Brody. "Don't worry, I still love you despite… your choice in men. Let's head back. Nigel and I have a meeting with all the prefects before dinner tonight."

The meeting only lasted about half an hour and Angela chatted with Nigel as they headed out the door of the classroom. Following Severus's wishes as best she could meant she would have to listen to the boastful head boy all the way to the Great Hall. But there was a ruckus just outside the doorway and they came upon two redheaded boys, tossing a sparking colored ball of light, back and forth over the heads of those leaving.

Nigel drew his most serious and stern face. "Weasleys! How many times have you both been warned about your continued antics?"

The twins looked at each other, grinning mischievously. "Remind you of anyone we know?"

The one on the left scratched his chin dramatically. "Well, Merlin's oversized-britches! Is this what we have to look forward too, should our older brother ever earn the head boy position?"

"I don't fancy _that _sort of future at all, George," replied the other.

"Me neither, Fred. We best attempt to squash him down even harder in order to keep away the pompousness."

Nigel huffed and shoved past them, while closely Angela followed, rolling her eyes. She'd only gone a few steps when the twins called out behind her in unison.

"Miss Zander, it is, right? Wondering, might we have a word?" called Fred.

"Or even possibly several?" added George with a wink.

Angela pursed her lips together and eyed them both suspiciously. "You'll have to talk fast and follow me to dinner."

They were quite young, being second years, though they were taller than her. With the reputation they had established in being so different from their brothers, she highly doubted Eugene or anyone else would try to bother her, though she still preferred to be walking with someone else. The two redheaded boys stepped to either side of her, attempting their most gentlemanly looks.

"Word 'round school is that you're something akin to old Snapeykins in the area of potions," started Fred.

"Yeah, but thankfully you come in a much prettier and eye-pleasing package," continued George, giving her another blatant wink.

Angela was not amused by their comments. "Get on with it," she said humorlessly.

Fred snickered. "Oi! Do I did detect a touch of our Potions Master's sparkling and ever sunshiny personality?"

"Let's not hold the lovely lady up now," commented George. "She seems to be in a hurry."

"Yes, let's not. So, we obviously have a lot to learn yet, being young and all, but we were wondering if you could help settle a debate we been having over a potions conundrum?"

"I'm listening, but not for much longer," Angela said as they were close to the Great Hall.

"In hypothetical terms, since a mixture of diluted bubotuber pus with an infusion marigold oil can help diminish bothersome acne, would switching out the marigold for thyme oil produce the opposite effect in say, a much less diluted, possibly even undiluted bubotuber pus?"

Angela stopped walking and thought through their question for a moment. "Thyme in strong doses will irritate the mucus membranes, so…," Angela raised a sharp brow, "why the heck would you want to give anyone oozing pimples?"

"Oh, we wouldn't! Just trying to ah, reason in a backwards sense, ya see…," smirked George.

"For an essay, for class," grinned Fred, smoothly. "Yeah, we don't have any marigold oil to test it properly, doing the theory both ways. And after all it's _just _a theory we were messing with for our essays."

Angela frowned heavily at the two redheads. "Messing around with potions and changing out ingredients can be not only dangerous but deadly, I hope you know, especially when just going on a _theory_. Don't do anything stupid or you'll likely blow yourselves to bits."

"Never!" exclaimed Fred cheerfully. "Not us, we always work together, quite carefully testing anything we mix for - "

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela saw George shoot Fred a warning sign to stop talking. Angela turned and started to walk away, hearing the boys continue talking behind her.

One of them called out just as she reached the corner of the corridor before the Great Hall. "Just one more quick question, if you will?"

With arms folded across her chest, Angela rolled her eyes and looked back. They were definitely up to something, she was quite sure of that fact but she didn't think she wanted to get involved with trying to sort it out, even if she was head girl. It was a task Nigel would thrive on, though.

"Is there ever a chance that too high a dose of marigold oil would cause death, in say a toad or a rat?" asked the twin on the left.

"Absolutely not. It has more medicinal properties than anything. Might leave anything feeling funny for awhile but it would pass. May I suggest that you take anymore of your questions and theories to the library and look them up there?" answered Angela, who slowly walked off, while still listening.

"The library? What does she take us for? That requires too much time and effort to find things!" snorted one of the boys.

When Angela reached the corner, she glanced back to find them talking near a large tapestry that just happened to hide a quick passage from the next corridor over. If she hurried, she might catch some of their conversation. Looking ahead, she caught the eye of Allison and Brody and jogging past them, she silently motioned for them to follow her as she led them on into the concealed passage. Her two friends knew enough to keep absolutely quiet while Angela crept up to the back of the tapestry. Listening for a second, she distinctly heard the Weasley twins' voices, carrying on in a whisper. They were still standing on the other side.

"I don't know why you wouldn't just let me ask her to just identify the oil," hissed one of the boys.

"Because! She is Slytherin first of all and secondly, if there would be a chance she knows _anything_ about - " snapped the other.

"Shhhhh! Anyone passing could overhear."

"Yes, but no one would be able to figure anything out."

There was low grumbling from both before one of them spoke intelligibly again. "I still can't believe that stupid spell pulled them all off, instead of enlarging them."

"Bloodly shame, isn't it? Last time we take spell advice from Hagrid. Clearly his expertise lies in other areas, best stick to creature questions only, with him."

That was the last bit that Angela could properly hear. She and her friends headed off to dinner, with Angela feeding them a line about following the two of them due to complaints from the prefects. Brody and Allison didn't question her any further over it, though Angela silently thought over their questions for the rest of the evening. So much so, that even Severus noticed and commented on it as he pulled her close in bed that night.

"You seem awfully distracted tonight. Is there something bothering you?" Severus said softly before kissing her lips and stroking his long fingers through her curls.

Turning her head, she gave him a sweet smile. "No, not really… well, maybe a little, but I can't quite put my finger on it," Angela mused.

"Anything I can help with?" Severus traced a finger around her necklace.

"Mmm, I don't know." Angela closed her eyes, her lips in a pleasant smile. "Maybe I just need to sleep on it."

"Maybe so, but I'd strongly prefer that you sleep on _me_ instead."

Letting out a tiny chuckle, Angela cuddled in tight against his chest and inhaled deeply, taking in his familiar scent. In so many ways, she found it completely calming to her and she often couldn't get enough of it. Severus' lips curled into a faint smile, knowing what she was doing. He shifted over slightly to let her settle and started caressing her bare back and shoulders, hoping to help relax her. Her sweet blue eyes stared at the leaping images on the wall from the dancing fire until they began to drift shut at last.

Gently Severus hunched forward to plant a kiss on Angela's forehead when she suddenly sat up with a wild gasp. "Severus! I figured it out!"

Swiftly, he sat up, bringing an arm around her waist. "What is it?"

"I've positive I know who was stealing the ingredients." She paused, wondering what kind of trouble it would land them in but then realized she didn't care. "It was those Weasley twins."

"_Them_? How do you figure?" Severus asked.

Angela repeated her conversation with the twins, as well as her spying on them. She reasoned that somehow they got the wrong oil as well, due to the switched labels and that they must be attempting their own crazy potions experiments from the questions they were asking of her. Severus cursed heavily when she was finished.

"One of them said something about using the wrong spell, that it 'pulled them off, not enlarging them' like them wanted?" Angela stated, her mind now flying with ideas. "Could that have happened to the labels if they tried to view them by summoning the ingredients to the doorway hoping to get what they needed? They mentioned getting a spell from Hagrid."

Severus sneered and gave a snort. "He's the _last_ one to go for spell assistance. It's very likely he could have given them a spell that only worked on summoning a parchment and not the whole object attached to it. There are several that can be confused by a lesser wizard."

"It's sounds like they might have been trying to sneak bits of ingredients using magic from their seats then." Angela turned and looked up into his serious eyes as he nodded in agreement. "What are you planning to do?"

"Simply kill them, the way they almost killed you," Severus retorted dryly, giving a flippant shrug of his shoulders.

Angela smacked his thigh. "Be serious!"

"For starters, I think I know an appropriate way to scare them into learning their lesson about thievery during their next potions class," Severus said in a loathsome tone. "Ahh, revenge is sweet. And they best get used to the idea of detentions, I'll have them living in it, during all their free time, just for crossing their eyes."

"I'm sure you'll pull it off brilliantly," Angela said with an excited shiver. "Wish I could be there to watch them squirm."

Severus only smirked as he laid back and pulled her onto himself, his arousal evident. "How about settling for _me_ making _you_ squirm, right now?"

Angela grinned as she straddled his waist and slowly lowered herself onto him. Severus tightly grasped her hips as she leaned forward, wrapping her fingers around his shoulders.

"It's a deal…." she whispered seductively.

* * *

Severus awoke Sunday morning, ready to put several of his revenge plans into action. He couldn't outright punish the Weasley twins since the incident that almost claimed Angela's life had never been brought to the attention of Dumbledore, something he almost now regretted. Despite that fact though, he would certainly see to making their little lives as unpleasant and miserable as possible. And he had already set his sights on dealing with Dingle.

Giving a long gaze over his sleeping angel, Severus watched as she lay there so peacefully in his bed. Never had he envisioned that sharing his bed on a nightly basis would be so rewarding and enjoyable. But now he knew different and was glad for it. The only idea to dare put a damper over anything as far as Angela was concerned, was the fast approaching end of term and the time when he would inevitably loose her. She was so young and would eventually long for others, he felt. Pushing the unwelcomed thought from his mind, he gently nuzzled his lips to hers, before carefully slipping out of bed to shower.

Her small hand reached out to clasp his and he leaned back over to hear her whisper. "Thank you for last night, Severus."

"You are very welcome, my little angel, as always," he replied. "Come to my office after lunch, I have a potion that may require some assistance."

Angela nodded as he kissed his way around her shoulder before heading into the bathroom. With a slight blush on her cheeks, Angela shifted in bed to fully admired his lean and naked form. When Severus got to the doorway, he paused and turned to find her staring.

With a smug expression, he cocked his head to the side and asked, "When might I get a glimpse of your purchases from yesterday?"

Picking up a pillow, Angela laughed and tossed it at him, "Who said I bought anything for _you_ to see? And even if I did buy something, it's because a _certain_ someone vanished a set of my favorites."

The pillow came to a halt just before him and slowly floated back over to Angela, dropping into her lap.

Severus grinned at her before turning and calling out from the bathroom, "Perhaps you should pass the bill on to me for your _replacements_ then."

Angela squeezed the pillow in her arms and fell back onto the bed, chuckling after him.

After returning to her own room, Angela spent several hours studying and finishing up her schoolwork for the weekend. Then she got out the ingredients necessary for making Maddie Burts the requested monthly potion. They had worked out a very nice on-going arrangement that was providing Angela with a growing supply of some of the more expensive potions ingredients. She saw no need to spend her own money on them as long as Maddie was willing to pay for the orders. It all worked out quite effortlessly.

Lunch was uneventful until the end of it, when Angela caught a glimpse of Dingle looking at her. Brody and Allison walked her to Severus office, though they didn't say much as they were too busy making eyes at each other. Angela was just as glad while she pondered the annoying Hufflepuff. She just didn't know what to think about him. When she left her friends and entered the office, all thoughts of the boy were pushed from her mind.

Severus, dressed in his usual black pants and long buttoned frock coat, stood over a cauldron of pink steam, yet there was a quite pleasant look on his face. Taking a deep breath when he saw her, he beckoned her over to his side, while throwing out several wards around the office so they would not be disturbed. The table was adjusted to accommodate his height, making it so Angela had to stand on her toes to peek in at the potion.

"Seriously?" She looked sideways at him. "Why are you brewing Amortentia? That lesson already passed for sixth years."

"It pleases me to know you are so well versed in _my_ lessons," Severus said, shaking his head at her.

Angela blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I thoroughly paid attention to my favorite professor in _every_ lesson. But you didn't answer my question."

"Hand me those chopped marshmallow roots," Severus directed, ignoring her question. "Then the powdered cocoa beans."

Handing over the two small trays, Angela gasped. "You aren't going to somehow slip this to Dingle are you? Giving him a taste of his own medicine so to speak?"

Severus roared with laughter. "What would I benefit from _that_ sort of plan, silly witch?"

Angela blushed. "Well, I didn't mean that you'd want him attracted to _you_."

After adding each of the requested ingredients, Severus cleaned off his hands and tenderly held her face. "No, my sweet little witch, it is for you."

"_Me_? Whatever for? Love potions are banned at school and certainly I don't _need_- " she protested as his fingers closed her mouth.

"As a precaution. In case you and I are discovered," Severus explained. "I figured I would keep some on hand and that way- "

"Absolutely _not_!" Angela hissed, glaring daggers at him.

Pushing his hands away, she turned around and with one clean wave of her wand, vanished all traces of the potion from the cauldron. Severus was truly shocked as he had never before witnessed the ability of such brilliant blue eyes to look so fiery. Angela slammed her wand down beside the empty caldron, positively fuming.

"I refuse to let you take that kind of fall for me. Severus, it would ruin you, your reputation and keep you from teaching anywhere again. You'd never be trusted for it." Angela was extremely worked up and Severus just stared down at her. "If we are discovered, the only thing that will be told is the truth. I am of age and fully responsible for my own choices and actions, meaning that, even if anyone disapproves of us, they can go to hell."

Her small hands reached out and tightly grabbed at the black fabric covering his chest. "You are not the kind of wizard who resorts to slipping potions to anyone, Severus." Her icy eyes were now pleading up at him, her chest heaving in her breaths. "I won't! I won't let you do this. It's not fair to you and if you can't accept that, I'll just walk away from you right now and we'll end this."

Angela swallowed hard while Severus tried to find his voice after her passionate and unexpected outburst.

"No," came his soft but firm whisper. "_No_. You are _not_ going to walk away. I won't let you. No more Love potion."

Bring her forehead to rest on his chest, Angela whispered back. "Good. Cause I wasn't at all prepared to actually walk away."

Severus let out a deep chuckle and lifted her into his arms, kissing her hard until she pulled away, gasping for air.

With a mischievous grin, Angela leaned into his ear. "I just might have something new on- "

Severus didn't gave her the chance to finish. He let her feet drop to the floor and reaching behind her, undid the clasp of her skirt. With a swoosh, it pooled around Angela's feet, showing off a new, lacy pink thong. Inhaling deeply, his hands pulled her blouse up over her head and free of her body, allowing him the unhindered view of her breasts, perfectly displayed in a matching pink lace shelf bra that hinted a peek at the tops of her nipples. Severus was already straining hard against his trousers and it only worsened when Angela slowly turned out the spot with a coyish smile on her lips.

Placing his hands on her hips, Severus stopped Angela with her back turned to him and leaned forward to whisper his desire into her ear. Angela bent forward and rested her elbows on the table in front of her, as Severus undid his trousers. She let out a seductive moan as he gently pushed her further forward and arched hips to the proper angle for him. Soon she felt his rough fingers graze the inside of her legs as he pulled the thong off to the side. Then he carefully eased himself inside her, allowing them both a moment to adjust to the new position.

Severus couldn't hold back for long though, rapidly thrusting in and out of her slick heat. He held her hips firmly at first but soon slid his hands up to grasp her swaying breasts. Angela arched her head back and Severus kissed her cheek, enjoying the sounds of her panting as they grew louder and wilder. Soon she let out a volley of screams and Severus grunted, feeling her body tighten around him. His body responded in kind as he emptied himself into her.

Through the lustful fog, Severus suddenly became aware of a distraction and swiftly clamped his hand around Angela's mouth to silence her, as they rode out the end of their pleasure. Her head dropped to rest on the table, gasping for air. Severus kissed from her shoulder down to the center of her back, then he removed himself and with the wave of his wand, his clothing completely righted.

"Just stay here and relax, I'll return in a moment," Severus whispered.

Angela looked at him strangely, hoping for an explanation, though he left the office without another word. Pulling her skirt on and slipping her blouse on, Angela half stumbled her way over to the sofa to wait for him. The wait wasn't long, as Severus promptly returned, taking a seat beside her and pulled her onto his lap. She waited a few more minutes until she could properly speak again.

Hitting him squarely in the chest, Angela snorted. "That was utterly amazing, and then you up and leave?"

"I apologize. Believe me it wasn't by choice. Someone was knocking on the door."

Angela's eyes flew wide. "You cast a silencing charm though, right?"

"I always cast several charms, to be safe." Severus explained.

"Well, who was it? Did you catch up with them?"

Severus smirked. "Oh yes. It was just a student reporting for detention. I sent them onto Filch." Severus leaned forward and nipped her ear. "Is your schoolwork completed?"

"Almost. Why?"

"Well, we just happened to fulfill one of my daydreams, but I wouldn't mind having another go, one without _any_ interruptions, this time."

Angela's face broke into a wide, excited smile of anticipation and Severus give her a devilish wink.

* * *

A/N: Quite a bit of an extra long and lighthearted chapter overall, but they deserve it after the problems, plus you never know what the future may hold, so best to enjoy the present while you can, right? ;)

Hope you all enjoyed reading! Everyone get a chance to see the movie? It was terrifically done though certainly sad and moving but our wonderful wizard was as splendid as ever and I'm ever greatful that he will always live on in our heart and minds, as well as fanfiction! Snapey hugs to everyone! Oh and don't forget to check out the Amaranth video link in my profile - it's a new one! :D


	54. Taking Care

**Chapter 53**

**Taking Care**

Severus let out a groan and quickly sat up in bed, grabbing his left arm. His Dark Mark was causing a wild burning sensation, like never before. Over the past few weeks, he'd tried hard to ignore it as it had occasionally been twinging and throbbing, but this feeling was new, much deeper and intense.

Angela stirred beside him and opening her eyes, watched him for a moment by the firelight. Seeing his pained expression, she reached out and tenderly touched his hip. Severus flinched as if he'd momentarily forgotten he wasn't alone in his bed.

"Severus? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked in a hushed voice of concern.

Letting out a deep sigh, Severus shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all, just a disturbing dream."

Angela knew better and sitting up, cuddled herself against his bare back, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Severus I think I know you a _little_ better than that."

She slipped her arm around his waist, allowing her fingers to gently toy with the dark curly hair just below his navel. Knowing how much it calmed and relaxed him, she continued to trace soft, delicate patterns through the fine hairs

"Mmmm," came his response. "Yes, little witch, you know me well, but that is the only answer you are going to get."

Kissing him on his shoulder and slowly working up his neck, Angela nipped and sucked on his skin before pausing at his ear. "Severus, it's your Dark Mark, isn't it? Something's been going on with it for a while now- "

Rapidly turning, Severus cut her off with a fierce glaring look, but it was more than enough to confirm Angela's theory. Knowing his reactions from their past conversations, Angela understood that this was a very touching and dangerous topic to broach with him. She would have to be very delicate in what she said or asked if she wanted to find anything out while trying to help him.

Gently entwining her fingers with his, she hugged herself to him. "I've been watching you and you become rather guarded in favoring your left arm at times, rubbing it, as if it's bothering you."

Severus' body tensed. More than anything, he hated that such a thing had become so transparent to Angela, yet at the same time, he was flattered over how observant she was of him and his manners. His Dark Mark burning and possible implications presented by that knowledge were things Severus did not want darkening Angela's mind with worry though. Severus was quite selfish in not wanting to share any part of that horridness with her for many reasons.

Noting his silence as she bit her lower lip, Angela wondered if she had already pushed things too far. "Severus? I understand if you can't or don't want to discuss it. I just… well, you know I care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Taking a deep breath, Severus laid back, pulling Angela on to him. "There's really nothing to say as there is no concrete evidence pointing to anyone. It's just a bit bothersome at times. There is also no need for you to concern yourself over my welfare."

Angela gave him a strange look. "So… does that mean that you don't concern yourself with my welfare either?"

"That's an entirely different matter, Angela," Severus started to explain. "Any number of things could threaten you, therefore I am extremely concerned over you welfare at all times. You know I won't tolerate anyone bothering you."

"And if someone threatens you, I'm just not supposed to get involved or care?" Angela asked with a sly smile.

Severus tilted her chin up and sharply answered. "No. You will not dare get involved in such matters concerning me, _ever_."

"Granted, Severus, there may some situations I wouldn't be aware of, meaning that I could not get involved," Angela said, narrowing her eyes at him. "But you're better damn well believe that I'm going to be worried about you and concerned for your well-being. So how dare you tell me not to concern myself over you."

Severus stared into her fiery blue eyes, feeling a strong pull in his chest toward Angela. Reaching out with a firm hand he pulled her head to rest on him and brushed his lips to her forehead as he contemplated her reaction to his remarks. Severus could count on one hand just how many people had actually cared for him in his life. Of them all, Angela had quickly become the most important to him and Severus squeezed her tightly to himself until she squealed. He felt an intense need to guard her further and shield her from everything awful and dangerous in the world, just to keep her safe and for himself. That desire and need was going stronger and deeper, the closer they got to the end of the school year.

"Perhaps my word choice was wrong," Severus began, realizing his mistake by stating she not care at all about him.

Angela's fist punched him playful in the shoulder. "_Perhaps_?"

Rolling them both onto their sides so he could better face her, Severus thought best over how to explain. "You may of course, _care_ about me, but I refuse to allow you to come into harm for it, is that clear?"

"I believe it's a little bit more than care, Severus," remarked Angela as she slowly snaked her leg up over his hip.

"Indeed it is," Severus murmured as he nuzzled his face into her neck while shifting his hips forward to press into her waiting heat, knowing it was much more than just _care_ he felt for Angela.

* * *

Severus sat across from Dumbledore in the headmaster's office.

"Can I offer you some tea? Coffee? A pint of mead?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thank you. I have a class to prepare for next hour, Headmaster. What is it you need?" Severus inquired, getting straight to the point.

"Your Mark, has it been acting up?" Dumbledore paused. "And getting stronger of recent?"

Severus stiffly nodded.

"Lucius' no doubt as well?"

Again Severus nodded. "His also but he's making progress on several leads to a possible contact, who might have some information."

The headmaster looked grave as he repositioned his half-moon spectacles on his nose. "I have some information as well. I have been informed by Alastor Moody that there are been two deaths."

Sitting up and cocking his head in interest, Severus narrowed his black eyes. "Who? What happened?"

"The Lestrange brothers, Rudolphus and Rabastan, where both killed last night while attempting to escape Azkaban."

"Honestly, no real loss there, though," Severus remarked with a snide expression.

Dumbledore made no comment but continued on. "Apparently they put up quite a fight, despite being without wands, screaming that their Master was returning, that they could feel him growing stronger."

"Hmm, interesting. And again, it is assuredly _not_ the Dark Lord, but being in Azkaban over the years most likely dulled their senses and messed with their minds, leaving them incapable of rightly discerning the feeling behind the Dark Mark's burn."

"I would agree, Severus. However, given it's increase in strength, now might be as best a time as any for you to visit your old friend in the north."

Severus curled his lip in distaste. "I was hoping to avoid that, at all costs. I will not be well received, even if information is all I seek."

"No, I suspect not, but I have every confidence in you successfully taking him by surprise." The headmaster chuckled softly. "You are much more subtle in that approach than Lucius would be."

His face was grim at the prospect of this unwelcomed trip. "And sir, what of my classes while I'm gone?"

"Waiting a day and leaving Friday after your last lesson would be advised. If you have not returned by Monday, I shall see to them myself. Oh and be sure to dress warm, it's still snowing up there, this time of year."

Standing up to leave, Severus straightened out his black robes. "Very well. I shall leave Friday evening and aim to return by Saturday night. I don't see it taking any longer than that."

The headmaster silently nodded his head as he watched Severus head toward the door. "Severus, I'm sure that Miss Zander can handle caring for any potions that need tending or brewing while you are gone?"

Severus stared strangely back at the headmaster. "Yes, she is quite capable but- "

"Might be best if you informed her of your upcoming absence then, so she is aware of the possibility, should Madame Pomfrey require anything."

"I will be sure to inform Miss Zander." Severus closed the door behind himself, missing the mischievous grin on Dumbledore's face.

* * *

She paused in stirring the cauldron. "You're leaving?" Angela asked, looking up at him with worry clearly etched upon her face. "Does this have to do with… last night?"

Folding his arms, Severus took a deep breath and spoke with a sharp tone of finality. "I already told you, we're _not_ discussing the matter."

Severus stalked over to his desk, took a seat and began working through a stack of papers. Angela turned back to the potion she was tending and tried to focus on it as best she could to keep from badgering him with all the questions floating around her mind. Despite his lack of sharing, she just knew it was certainly not a social visit he was going away for. It was something dangerous.

They both worked in relative silence for the rest of the evening, though Severus was quite surprised by her quiet demeanor. He had expected her to cunningly pull and pry further information from him until he relented in giving her at least a little something more. Watching her through his curtain of black hair soon got him distracted from his grading. A soft smile played on the corners of his lips as he watch Angela add a large blossom of Amaranth to dye the potion she was brewing. He'd become so used to it now, that it would probably disappoint him if she stopped doing so. It was her own unique touch on many things that she brewed.

As Severus discreetly observed her, his mind mulled over many things concerning him. What if her silence was due to her actually taking his earlier advice and she was just trying not to care about him, should anything happen to him? Could it be possible that she had decided being involved with him wasn't worth the kind of worry that could come with his disgraceful past?

Angela finished the potion and promptly began returning everything to its proper place as she cleaned up. Severus continued watching her out of the corner of his eye. What was going to happen at the end of the school term? Would Angela simply end things and move on? He never thought he'd see the day where he would find himself dependent on someone else over certain aspects of him life, most especially for a kind of peaceful happiness he'd never found before. But there was no denying that Angela made him very happy and calmed him in ways he didn't think were possible. Losing that would definitely take some adjusting and getting used to again.

Dropping his dark eyes, Severus searched the parchment before for where he'd left off grading. He didn't like where his uncomfortable thoughts were taking him and so he forced them back with a slight growl. Hurrying through the words without actually taking them in, Severus gruffly scribbled out a grade on the bottom and moved along to the next. He was again forcing his eyes to follow the words when he felt a soft hand touch his. Angela had stepped to his side unnoticed. Severus glanced up at her, noticing her icy blue eyes were as clear as a sunny spring morning after rain.

Taking his hand in her own, she leaned forward and gently brushing the hair away from his face, Angela softly kissed his cheek. "I still have some classwork to finish back in my room."

Severus nodded but held her hand firm when she moved to leave. "Angela?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be joining me later?" Severus asked quietly as he stood up, breathing in her soft gardenia scent.

A sweet smile broke out across her face and Angela pushed up on her toes to kiss his lips. "Of course I will, Severus. I won't be too long."

Severus stared at his office door for a long while after she left, his worries breaking back through to the surface. Feeling that his time with running out with this wondrous treasure, Severus cursed the blasted mark on his arm and how it would very likely be depriving him of a whole weekend with Angela.

* * *

Angela looked down at the note Severus had left her in her hand before leaving his office for his weekend away from the castle and watched as the password for his office revealed itself. _Lovage_. That was an ingredient she knew well. It had many interesting uses, especially in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts. Many times she'd heard Severus mutter that all the first years had such poured between their ears before they started at Hogwarts.

Severus had been quite thorough and passionate in kissing her goodbye, while promising her that he would be absolutely safe and would return to her sometime on late Saturday or early Sunday. Angela giggled over how he had hinted about wanting her there in his own bed, waiting for his return. She definitely had no problem in doing that for him. Now all she needed to do was occupy her time until she could safely slip away to his room late Saturday night to wait.

Most of Friday evening was spent studying with Allison and Brody in the common room. They shared a large plate of assorted pastries and quizzed each other on class notes and practiced a multitude of spells, charms and hexs, gearing up for the end of year exams. While they were enjoying their time together and laughing at chocolate smeared across Brody's nose by Allison, a small flurry of owls swooped in around them. Each owl carried a large, bright orange envelope.

"Graduation portraits!" Allison shrieked. "Oh, I can't wait to see them!"

Each of the friends claimed their envelope and after paying the owls, they hurriedly opened them and shared. Angela was very pleased with how nicely hers had turned out and decided to send the largest one off to her father that very weekend with a reminder of when graduation would be. He could have excuses for not visiting any other time but she would hunt him down herself, if he didn't attend her graduation from Hogwarts.

Angela slipped her self-portraits back into the protective envelope and wondering which size to give Severus. Surely he would also enjoy having one but would he prefer a pocketsize one or one to sit in a frame in his room? She would have to give it some thought. Another thought hit her when she thought of her father coming for graduation. How would he and Severus hit it off? Angela had no plans to disclose their relationship but they would at least meet each other. For anything more, it might be best to wait a few months after graduation, making it appear as though they'd gotten together once her schooling was finished.

Her heart gave a funny twitter at the idea of her and Severus, together once she was done with school. They would have to talk and figure out how things would be worked out for them to see each other. And while Angela knew that Severus didn't stay at school over the summer, she'd never actually asked him about where he lived or what he did. With a determined smile, Angela wondered if it were even possible for them to spend at least the summer together.

Saturday was a repeat of studying with a break in the afternoon to watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Whoever won would go on to play Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup, though it was almost a sure bet that Allison and her team would easily take the honor yet again as Slytherin House had for the several years in a row now.

The match was relatively short as the Gryffindor seeker caught the Snitch before either team had even scored. As they walked with Angela to the Owlry, Allison and Brody were abuzz with game plays for defeating Gryffindor in a few weeks. Angela mailed off her letter and portrait to her father and then they made their way back across the grounds toward the castle. It was a gorgeous spring day with a warm, steady breeze, and they took their time, enjoying the bright sunshine. The trio walked along the west side of the Black Lake so Angela could check on the small patch of amaranth that had been growing there. She was delighted to find that the amaranth had reseeded itself and now encompassed a larger area than the previous year.

Amused at Allison's ongoing exuberance over the Quidditch match and how they would totally beat Gryffindor, she sat silently through dinner, acting as though she was listening. Angela nodded at all the right times but was rather thinking about Severus and hoping that he would return safe and sound, and sooner, over later. Blushing slightly, she toyed with just what to do to with him to properly welcome him back. Angela got knocked out of her planning by the poking of a hand on her shoulder while she was enjoying her triple-layer chocolate cake.

"E-ex-excuse me? Are you Angela Zander?"

Looking up, Angela found a short, skinny boy with pale bond hair and wide gray eyes. "Possibly. Why and what concern is it of yours?"

"I have a note for you, that's all," explained the boy as his voice cracked.

Brody snickered while Angela determined the boy couldn't be much older than a first or second year.

"In that case, yes, I guess I'm Angela Zander." She held out her hand and waited while the boy fished it out of his robes and dropped it into her hand.

The boy took off before she could ask any questions. Angela stared at the folded message, then looked up at her two friends to find them watching her curiously. Carefully she unfolded a regular-sized parchment and scanned the writing inside. Her blue eyes widened for a moment before she read it aloud.

"_Angela,_

_I must speak to you about an extremely urgent matter and as soon as possible. I know that you have no reason to trust me but before you go to Professor Snape about this, would you please consider the following proposal? We can meet in at the location of your choosing and time. I will come alone and even leave my wand behind. If you want, your friends may come along to ensure your safety. I have nothing planned but to relay some important information to you. Please respond with your decision as soon as you've decided what you would like to do._

_Eugene H. Dingle"_

"Absolutely cracking he is, isn't he?" bellowed Brody with a laugh. "How can he have even courage to dare face you after his Halloween stunt? He's such a dingleberry!"

Angela looked down at the note, contemplating as Brody blatantly craned his neck around, searching the Great Hall.

"Hmm, looks the little annoyance hightailed it out of her before you got the note." Brody chuckled.

"Ang?" started Allison. "You look as though you're actually considering this when you should going to Snape."

Angela chuckled. "Well, actually I think he might be gone for the weekend. But… maybe if I agree to this, Dingle will finally leave me alone, that is with you both tagging along, _obviously_, as I would never go alone- "

"Pssft! As if we'd let you!" snorted Allison.

Brody looks highly amused. "Go for it Angela. I'd love a chance to hex his bollocks off."

Allison rolled her eyes and Brody snorted, "Oh Ally, as if you wouldn't do the same!"

"I know!" announced Angela. "We could have him meet us out on the courtyard, Monday after lunch. With everyone milling around between classes, he wouldn't dare attempt anything there and out in the open."

"Let's do it then," said Brody confidently. "And tell him to leave his wand behind somewhere else for the meeting."

Angela nodded and the three of discussed the matter all the way back to the common room. After writing out her reply, Brody took the note himself to deliver personally before he and Allison headed off to spy on the Gryffindor team's practice. Angela soon found herself alone in her room, debating whether or not she should inform Severus before or after she met with Eugene. Mostly likely she knew he'd be mad but she decided not to let it bother her for the rest of the night though.

After starting Maddie's contraceptive potion for the next month, Angela looked around, wondering how to busy herself. She didn't want to sneak off to Severus' rooms until after curfew. Suddenly she knew what to do. Severus had mentioned using up the last of his amaranth tea blooms several days prior. Gathering up the ingredients, Angela busied herself with making him more. It went faster this time and she varied several things to change up the flavors a bit.

Between working on the tea blossoms and the potion, the time quickly passed. Just after ten, Angela smiled contentedly at her pile of eight blossoms, with two more almost finished. Once done, she searched around for something to store them in and found a clear glass apothecary jar, perfectly sized to hold them. Then she cleaned up all of her ingredients and bottled Maddie's potion.

With that done, Angela gathered a few books for studying, as well as some clothes. Packing it all into her black shoulder bag, Angela took the jar in one hand and collected a pinch of Floo powder in the other. Severus had given her a small black jar to keep in her room for the purpose of visiting him. Once in his dimly lit office, she took another pinch of powder from the jar on his mantle there and went on to his chambers.

Angela settled her things by the side of the bed and carefully set the glass jar of tea blooms on the nightstand. Then she looked around for any sign of Severus' return. He was of course not back yet, so Angela curled up in the armchair by the fire, trying to concentrate on her Charms and Transfiguration books. Her eyes held out for almost two hours but just after one in the morning, she nodded off. Angela woke at two and again at half past three but there was still no Severus. It was hard not to worry, especially not knowing what he was really up to.

It was about four in the morning when Angela's eyes flew open wide. She was sure she'd heard a noise, like the soft click of a door. Peeking around the side of the armchair, Angela gasped. There was a dark cloaked figure, leaning heavily against the doorframe between the sitting area and the bedroom.

"Severus?" she whispered hesitantly, though she knew it could be no one else.

He let out a low groan and Angela jumped up from her chair to hurry over to him. At first she thought he was just exhausted and tired but by lighting her wand, Angela discovered a deep, angry gash running across half his forehead and down his left cheek. It was caked with dirt and dried blood while the lower portion was still oozing fresh blood. Touching a hand to his arm, she also realized he was shaking as his traveling cloak was soaked with cold rain, clear through to his clothes and skin.

With a forceful effort, Angela managed to get him moved and sitting on the edge of the bed. Then she started to carefully remove his wet garments, delicately searching for any further signs of injury. There appear to be several deep cuts in his right shoulder and upon closer inspection, Angela was horrified to discover what look like shards of glass protruding out of them. She also deduced from the way he held himself, that one, if not several ribs were broken. All worry and fear Angela forced from her mind though as she didn't have time to be distracted by them in her hurry to help Severus.

Severus closed his eyes as she gently brushed his tangled hair away from his sickeningly pale, white face. Thinking for a moment, she made a mental list of which potions would be most helpful for him and silently prayed that he had them on hand. Checking the potion cabinet in his bathroom, Angela discovered a wealth of clearly labeled potions, pastes and healing salves. She was relieved to see he had just about everything she could possibly need or want to use. Giving a tiny smile, it was just like him to be so well prepared for anything. Grabbing a large vial of Blood-replenishing potion and a strong pain reliever first, she took them and through some gentle prodding, got Severus to drink them both. Once the pain potion was working in his system, Angela could more easily see to patching up all his gashes and cuts while the other potion would clearly help build his strength back up with the amount of blood he appeared to have lost.

After making him a warm cup of weak tea with several calming ingredients added, Angela held it for him as he slowly sipped it, his eyes barely opening the whole time. Looking him over, Angela wondered which to tackle next, the wound on his face or the nasty bits of glass embedded in his shoulder. It occurred to her that it might all go easier if she moved him into the bathroom. She decided to run a warm bath for him to soak in and after getting the temperature just right, Angela added several healing lotions and oils for his skin. Coaxing Severus into the bath was a different story entirely though. He was pretty much opposed to moving from the edge of the bed as most movement greatly pained him. But somehow Angela eventually managed and once he was naked and settled in the bath, Severus let out a long, grunting sigh.

"Is that any better?" she asked him softly.

He nodded with eyes closed and answered in a low raspy voice. "Mmm much."

"I'm going to clean the cut on your face. Do you know how it happened?"

"Slicing hex."

Angela cringed and gingerly wipped the area with a wet cloth. Once it was cleaned, it didn't look quite so terrible, although she was sure to apply liberal amounts of healing paste over the area. Next she went to work on his shoulder. Lifting her wand, she tried to decide on the quickest and safest spell to use for removing the shards.

"No!" Severus groaned, lifting a hand in protest.

"Severus they have to come out- "

"By hand only, any magic will cause them to multiply… under the skin," he explained. "It's a rather vicious spell…."

Angela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not even going to ask."

A small smirk crossed his lips. "Best if you didn't…."

Removing the glass was slow and nasty work as she tried her very best not to cause Severus any additional pain. Despite her best efforts, he groaned and hissed loudly while Angela almost bit through her bottom lip, holding back her own tears over it all. There were twelve splintered glass shards laying in the sink by the time she was through. At her bidding, Severus slowly sank down into the water, up to his shoulders as she thoroughly cleaned his skin of all the remaining dried blood. Then she washed his hair, carefully massaging his scalp with her fingers in hopes to relax him even further now that everything else had been tended to.

It was going on six in the morning when Angela finished covering the last of his wounds with healing paste, a thick concotion of Murtlap essence, and a lotion to prevent scarring. Severus could barely keep his eyes open as she helped him into bed. She refused to let him fall asleep before making him take two more potions and drink another cup of tea, stronger this time and laced with heavy doses of willow bark powder, meadowsweet extract and honey, all of which promoted healing.

Angela pulled the blankets up over his naked body and softly kissed his lips. Severus sighed and gave her a small, crooked smile. Within moments, he was sleeping soundly. She collapsed on the bed beside him for a few minutes and watched him carefully, wondering what the hell he'd gone up against. Angela then busied about, cleaning up the bathroom and sorting everything back to rights. It didn't take her long and when she was done, she striped down to take a shower.

Leaning against the shower wall with the hot water flowing over her, Angela finally let out a muffled sob with her hands shaking with pent-up fear and worry. Never in her life had she ever expected to deal with such a sudden crisis involving Severus or anyone else for that matter. She'd didn't know how she'd managed to hold herself together so well but was very thankful that she had.

A short while later, she crawled into bed beside him, taking care not to bump him for she was still worried about his ribs, being the only thing she wasn't sure how to help him with. Angela watched over him for several minutes. His breathing appeared normal and no longer shallow so that was a very positive sign. She also noticed his color was returning. Placing another tender kiss on his lips, Angela reached under the sheets and entwined her fingers with his. Then she joined him in soon welcoming sleep.

Severus stirred a few hours later as there was a dull throbbing sensation in his chest. He was confused at first over where he was and how he'd gotten there but feeling something warm in his hand, he turned to find Angela nestled close beside him. Then is all came back to him and a mixture of anger and gratitude flowed through him. The anger at having dared to burden Angela with the horrendous problem of dealing with his injuries and the extreme gratitude in how she so capably handled it all. Severus attempted to roll onto his side to search out her lips in thanks, but instead let out a bellow of pain, causing Angela to sit up immediately.

"Severus, what is it?" Angela asked, her sweet blue eyes full of concern.

With a deep grimace, Severus tried to put his finger on the cause of the pain.

"It's your ribs, isn't it? They were the only thing I was at a loss in how to fix for you," she offered apologetically.

Severus gasped. "You did more than enough to help me. Just bring me my wand and I'll see to sorting them."

Angela nodded and carefully slipped out of bed to retrieve it off of his nightstand. Handing it to him, she watched in great interest and awe as he held it, pointed at his own chest and concentrated without saying a single word. Angela knew it was no small feat to heal one's own injuries that were so severe.

A minute or two passed until Severus finally let out a relaxed sigh. "Oh that's much better. Now, little witch come here so I can properly thank you."

She crawled back into bed beside him and couldn't help but smile broadly as he pulled her close in his arms. Angela stroked his cheek as he stared deep into her eyes.

"You aren't going to tell me anything, are you?" Angela chanced to ask.

"Only that he fared far worse than myself." Severus let out a dark chuckle.

"Are you sure you're ok, Severus? I probably should have just called for-"

His fingers stopped her lips. "No, you were an angel. My very own guardian angel. Sending for anyone else would have raised far too many questions." Severus kissed her forehead and rested his head back on the pillow. "You were perfect in what you did, helping me. I can't ever afford to lose you, can I?

Angela sweetly smiled and snuggled in close to him. "Oh, you won't, I promise."

They spent the next few hours sleeping and by late afternoon, Severus proclaimed that he felt worlds better than when he'd first returned in the wee hours of the morning. Angela greatly protested him getting up but he cited the need to report to Dumbledore and she knew she couldn't argue with that. Then she watched in awe yet again as he completely healed the cut on his face so there would be no visible sign of any injury. She knew it was all very taxing on him, so she helped him dress as his muscles were quite stiff and sore.

"I could get used to this, daily in fact," Severus smirked as she buttoned up his shirt.

"You wish," Angela teased.

Severus grabbed her face and held it fast. "Yes, I do wish actually." Then he passionately kissed her.

As soon as dinner ended that evening, they were both back in Severus' chambers. Angela forced him back into bed and Severus was really quite relieved to do so. He was definitely on the mend but it would take several more days to feel completely back to his normal self.

They spent the evening, talking in bed and cuddling together. Angela made him tea and saw to checking over the progress of each of his wounds, gently rubbing healing paste into them. Just before Severus drifted off to sleep he heard Angela gasp.

"What is it, my Angel?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Angela giggled, touched by his sweetness in his name choice. She just couldn't bare to bother him with the problem of Eugene Dingle. Not after what he'd been through. He didn't deserve that kind of headache yet. With Allison and Brody with her and half the student body nearby, there was nothing he could do to harm or hurt her. Angela wait and discover what he needed to tell her and then she would explain it all to Severus.

"Ah, it's nothing, just something I need to remember for after lunch tomorrow," Angela explained.

Severus yawned and pulled her tighter to himself. "Then sweet dreams, my little witch."

Angela easily fell asleep and put off any worries about Eugene.

Lunchtime came upon her in a hurry and Angela was anxious to get her meeting over with. She headed out to the courtyard with Brody and Allison, where they waited off to one corner for Eugene. He showed up only a few minutes after them, waiting several paces away, alone and empty-handed, as requested.

Brody placed a firm hand on Angela's shoulder. "At the first glimpse of trouble, Ally and I will be on him. Don't worry about a single thing. We've got you covered."

Angela nodded and started toward Eugene. After a few steps, she glanced over her shoulder at Allison and Brody. They both stood alert with wands ready and waiting at their sides. She stopped about ten feet from him, her own wand gripped tightly between her fingers.

"Alright, out with whatever it is you want to tell me," Angela began.

Dingle swallowed hard and nodded. "First you might want to cast an anti-listening charm around us. You may not want anyone to hear this."

Angela contemplated his suggestion. If he had anything absurdly outlandish to say to her, she certainly didn't want the whole school gossiping about it. Dealing with Severus' anger alone would be bad enough when he found out what she had done. Raising her wand, she muttered a spell to prevent anyone else from overhearing. Eugene shifted on his feet and cleared his throat while looking around nervously before he started to speak.

* * *

A/N: Any guess as to who Severus could have possibly gone up against, while seeking out any new information? Awwww... I hated for him to get hurt! :( But Angela did beautifully in helping him though one has to wonder if she's made the wisest choice in meeting with Dingle.

I thank you all for the continued encouragement on this story! I truly appreciate all the love and interest and all the warm fuzzies it brings! Chocolate frogs to all those who have added the story to their faves and alerts and fifty galleons for leaving some love! LOL Have a wonderful day! ;)


	55. Teasing

**Chapter 54**

**Teasing**

Angela stared at Eugene Dingle, her eyes wide with confusion as he rambled on. It was obvious the boy was unbelievably nervous, but he wasn't making any sense. He stuttered and stumbled over his words and twitched his head several times.

Holding up her hands, Angela shook her head. "Stop, just stop right there. This isn't making one bit of sense."

Taking a large gulp of air, Eugene looked down at his feet before mumbling on. "Was trying to get it all out before you decided to leave, thinking I sound crazy."

Angela rolled her eyes, silently agreeing. "Take a deep breath and start over from the beginning. And for the love of Merlin, would you stop fidgeting?"

Eugene quickly nodded and looked at her with downcast eyes, like that of a scolded child. "Okay, yeah. The beginning… Okay, I can do that. I can…."

Glancing over her shoulder, Angela signaled to Allison and Brody that everything was under control but they still stood ready and vigilant despite her reassurance. Eugene watched her, looking as if he might lose all his nerve at any second.

Holding back the urge to snicker, Angela coaxed him on. "Yes, you can do it. I haven't gone anywhere… _Yet_."

Eugene started again, slower and with better details. Angela raised an eyebrow as she listened and was slowly starting to understand what might be going on, but she couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't on the way to having a mental breakdown. A daily dose of calming draught would do him a world of good, of that she was certain. As she silently observed with a critical eye, he immediately began to fidget with his fingers and with one hand continually scratching and pulling at his hair. His pupils appeared oddly dilated, as if he were already taking something.

Feeling slightly sorry over whatever was ailing the boy, Angela tried not to smirk in a way that appeared outright rude. "I think I halfway understand what you're trying to tell me."

"You do?" Eugene gasped. "You don't believe… I'm insane?"

"Umm, sort of… Yes, and I'm going to need you to promise me two things."

Eugene nodded eagerly. "Yes, oh yes, I will do _anything_."

Angela raised her eyebrows again. "This story… well, this theory of yours, it's completely a delusion of your mind, you know. Seriously, I mean think about it. There's no hint of logic in it and you sound rather paranoid. And on that note, _please_ go see Madame Pomfrey. A nerve calming potion and possibly even a dreamless sleep potion in regular moderation would do you a world of good. I can't stress that enough."

"Oh, no, I don't need to. I brew my own calming draught-"

That explained so much, Angela thought to herself. "Un-huh, well stop, because you're doing it all wrong."

"I always follow the directions, exactly as it says, so I don't think-"

Angela snorted. "And do you _actually_ feel any calmer for it? I mean, a Muggle could follow the directions exactly, as well. But it's more than just a mere recipe. It's a science that requires an understanding of properties well beyond just that of dumping things into a cauldron and stirring them."

Eugene gave a sheepish whimper. "Ahh… I, well… you kinda sound like, like… _him_."

Angela rolled her eyes over his childish refusal to speak Severus' name. "Well, we hold many of the same ideas on potions. But, seriously, no more self-medicating. _Go_ to the infirmary," Angela said, over-emphasizing each word. "And whatever you do, don't repeat your strange 'theory' to anyone, because if any rumors reach me, no matter how small, you _know_ where I'll go with them, don't you?"

His dull, brown eyes opened wide with understanding. "Umm yes, certainly. My lips are sealed." Eugene let out a nervous giggle. "I give you my word, as a loyal Hufflepuff."

Angela crossed her arms and couldn't help but give an intimidating look as she narrowed her bright blue eyes at him. "They better be, and I mean it, no more brewing. Get some real help from a professional."

"Yes, yes, I'll do that," Eugene said, nodding his head vigorously.

"Good. Now, not another word of any of this, ever again, to me or anyone else," Angela commanded.

"No. No, absolutely never. You're right, it doesn't make any sense. None at all," fumbled Eugene while toeing his shoe against the rock.

"Right. So you won't bother me again?" asked Angela.

Eugene suddenly looked at her. "No, I won't and I am truly sorry for- "

Angela held up a cautious hand. "Don't even bring it up," she said firmly, not wanting to hear him grovel out his apologies for his Halloween stunt.

Without another word, Angela turned and walked away. Allison and Brody were both easily appeased as Angela informed them of how Eugene was nearly off his broomstick from trying to make his own potion remedies to deal with his nervousness. She explained to them that he was seeking out brewing advice, far too afraid to approach Professor Snape, and that he figured Angela was the next best option. It wasn't really the truth, but it was all she was going to readily share with them. Angela needed some time to process Eugene's claims before she took further action, if any. It really all could be in the boy's head though she hadn't ruled out the fact that something more might be going on.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Angela finished an essay for Charms and then went to see Severus. He had two medicinal potions ready for her to begin brewing for the infirmary. One was quick and could be finished in under two hours, while the other would take several days of oversight. Severus graded essays as Angela quietly went to work, successfully beginning both potions. He was definitely worn out from the day and longed more than anything to get some rest, though he carefully kept that from being evident to Angela.

Severus found himself watching her, more and more through the evening, half worried over what kind of impact dealing with his injuries might have had on her. He wondered if it had been too much of a burden to lay on her, but admittedly he'd still be in a much worse condition had she not been there and helped him. His outright stubbornness would have prevented him from seeking out the aid of even Dumbledore.

Angela finished filling two dozen vials of the pain relieving potion and, as she rested the silver ladle on the table, a firm hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

Severus gave a dark chuckle as she whirled around to face him. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Smiling sweetly, she rested her hands flat upon his chest. "No, you just caught me off guard, my mind was elsewhere."

"Evidently. You've been awfully quiet this evening. Is something bothering you?" Severus carefully inquired.

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Just a little tired, I suppose, and I'm sure you are as well. Neither of us had much sleep, and, as always, you're pushing yourself too far, especially after this weekend." Angela stepped forward into his embrace as he raised his arms around her. "How are you feeling this evening?"

Severus stared down into her blue eyes, contemplating. "I'm fine."

Angela cocked her head to the side in disbelief. "Severus, I know better than that."

Leaning forward, he gently kissed her lips and held her tight. "I'm mending, with much thanks to you." Severus looked around and, lifting his wand, cast a stasis charm on the remaining potion. "Why don't we turn in early?"

"That sounds like a lovely plan," remarked Angela, resting her head lightly on his chest.

A short while later they were in Severus' room and ready for bed. Severus wanted nothing more than to crawl between the sheets and curl his arms around Angela but she had other plans entirely. After retrieving the healing lotions from the bathroom, she insisted on applying more to his wounds. By the determined glint in her eye, he realized it was quite useless to fight her on it. Slowly, he was learning to accept her help and not to immediately shut her out of things or to push her away.

"Oh Severus, how can you be moving your arm?" Angela asked as she smoothed more healing paste over the ugly gashes from the glass shards.

He flinched slightly and took a deep breath. "I do what I have to. It would never do for me to miss a day of classes. Might raise suspicions."

Angela frowned. "With who? Student rumors will always go around, whether you take a sick day or not. If fact, they might appreciate-"

"It's not students I'm worried about," Severus suddenly said.

Reaching back to grasp her hand that was holding the jar of paste, he pulled Angela forward. She scooted forward on her knees and he took a long appreciative look at her. Maybe he hadn't been entirely fair in wanting to completely shut her out of the dangerous parts of his life. She'd done so much for him and proven herself absolutely trustworthy, many times over. Lifting his hand, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"It is believed that there has been someone acting out recently, with the intention to somehow bring back the Dark Lord." Severus paused, waiting to take in her reaction.

Angela's face remained most serious but she appeared to absorb his disclosure quite well. Curling her fingers into his, she let out a small breath.

"Can that really happen?" she whispered softly.

"With magic, and in using the most dangerous kind, sometimes most unbelievable feats can be made possible. It's being looked into and whoever is behind it is amassing a wealth of information."

"And you're helping to find out who or trying to stop them?"

"Both, as much as I can," Severus answered.

Angela squeezed his hand. "Are you worried, Severus?"

He regarded her concerned expression for a long moment. How had this charming and wonderful young witch managed to latch onto his heart and mind so strongly?

"Things are mostly speculatory for now, but no matter what, I will make sure nothing ever happens to you," Severus promised in a deep, meaningful voice.

Stretching up on her knees, Angela kissed him. "I know you will and I trust you no matter what."

Angela finished applying the healing paste to his shoulder and arm and then proceeded on to the rest, while inquiring over the rest of his injuries. He half-heartedly grumbled for her not to make such a fuss over him but he secretly enjoyed all her care and attentiveness. There had never before been a woman to care in the very least over him and fret over his well-being. It brought new and very inviting feelings of warmth to him.

When done, she washed all the assorted potions and pastes from her hands, and saw to making him a cup of tea, again adding several healing herbs from his personal store.

Severus took a sip and twisted his lip. "Really, little witch, you go too far sometimes."

With a smirk, Angela pulled a vial of restorative draught from her pocket, handing it to him.

"No, absolutely not. That's not necessary," Severus protested.

Rolling her eyes, Angela crossed her arms and smirked. "That's fine. You don't need to take it and I don't need to stay here for the night, seeing that you're in such perfect health. After all, you can even fix your own ribs." Stepping toward the fireplace, she gave a little wave. "I'll see you at breakfast, _Professor_."

With a sharp growl tearing out of his chest, he jumped up and grabbed her arm, yanking her to himself. He popped the cork off the vial and downed its contents in one quick gulp.

Severus snorted. "For the record, my ribs are not completely healed from the spell, but rather properly mending while held in place. So this cheeky little witch better get herself into _my_ bed, if she knows what's best for her."

"Soon as you finish the tea." Angela giggled at his narrowed, black eyes.

Minutes later, they lay in bed, holding each other. Angela watched the flickering flames as they gently reflected off Severus' face. He finally appeared relaxed, or, at least, the most relaxed she'd seen him since he'd informed her of his leaving for the weekend. Laying there, the memory of Eugene resurfaced in her mind. She would have to tell Severus about it but she would wait a few days, allowing him to recover more before attempting to incur his anger over having agreed to talk to Dingle.

Each night, for the rest of the week, they continued on in the same fashion. Angela insisted on checking over his injuries and applying more lotions and pastes, and on occasion, she would force an additional potion on him. Severus told her she should consider a career in healing, but Angela protested, stating that she had very little patience for handling anyone other than him.

Angela spent much time throughout the week, pondering the strange things Eugene had told her and she wondered just how much he'd messed up with his own brewing attempts. For several days, it bugged her and though she couldn't quite recall all the ingredients in a general Calming potion, she decided to look them up as she got to Severus' office Thursday night. After preparing several potions for Severus' Friday classes, Angela walked over behind him and started to gently rub his shoulders as he worked at his desk.

"Do you have a copy of Advanced Potion-Making handy?" Angela asked.

Severus' quill paused, though he didn't turn to face her. "There should be one on the shelves behind you, third shelf from the top, I believe."

As Angela turned around, the book in question floated forward and glided down into her outstretched hand. She gave a giggle and quickly kissed Severus' cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Taking the book, she retreated to his black leather sofa by the fireplace and began paging through, in search of the Calming potion recipe. Flipping the pages, she noticed an abnormally large amount of extra writing along the margins. Scanning over a few of the handwritten notes, Angela quickly realized many were extremely brilliant and insightful additions or alterations to recipes. Most intrigued, she found the recipe she wanted, quickly read through it and shoved the information to the back of her mind as she went to the beginning of the book and started reading each of the handwritten notes on each and every page. From time to time, Angela also came across what appeared to be an invented spell. Several sounded rather dark and dangerous in nature, but they were, nevertheless, ingenious.

Angela understood many of the potion shortcuts and notations, seeing most of the logic behind them, as well as recognizing many of them for having been little hints Severus dropped from time to time in classes. She couldn't help but wonder if this was a book from a former student taught by Severus. Maybe it was possibly one of the few over the years that he'd felt worthy of giving private lessons to. Curious, Angela flipped to check the inside cover for a name and discovered the inscription of "_This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince_."

"Severus?" Angela held the book up. "Did this belong to a former student of yours? It's quite obvious how well they excelled in potions. I'm amazed at all the alterations, and while I can easily follow most of them, it would have taken me well past sixth year to come up with all of them that are in here."

With a dawning look of surprise, Severus glanced up in his marking. Laying down his quill, he stood and purposefully strode over to her.

Snatching the book in question from her hand, he grimaced. "This belonged to a mostly misguided, yet exceptionally bright student. And, if memory serves, some of what is contained within the additional notations should not be viewed by someone as innocent as you."

Angela chuckled. "If you're referring to the invented spells described, they're not all that shocking. Now give it back, I was quite enjoying it."

Severus' face was most serious as he shook his head. Then with a flick of his wrist, the textbook vanished from sight.

"Severus, seriously? I don't need shielded or protected from the fascinating writings of a clearly bored student." Angela grinned and quickly added. "Not to say that you are boring in your classes, in _any_ way. Everyone makes the occasional markings in their textbooks."

"It's not open for debate, Angela. Forget about it."

Angela shot him a questioning look, knowing though, that it would get her nowhere. Severus spoke a tone of strong finality, making her wonder what she it was that she might not have happened upon within the book. There had to be something more that just his general dislike of her reading over a few darker spells. Then again, maybe not, since some of his decisions regarding her where not exactly based in valid reasoning, but rather in his extreme protective nature over her. While it was annoying in moments like these, she certainly fancied his valiant intentions concerning her.

Later that evening, Angela lay with her head on Severus' chest, being careful to avoid his still bruised right side. Drifting off, the matter of the Calming potion returned to her, bringing with it a very odd notion that threatened to pull her out of her waiting sleep. But when Severus' arm curled around her and rested against her lower back, Angela relaxed and gave into sleep, with her last thought being how she hoped to remember the potion and the strange idea in the morning.

* * *

Angela knew that on Fridays, after lunch Severus had half an hour before his potions lab began with the first years. She'd been mulling over the idea from the night before as he had come back to her and felt quite confident in having figured out what was exactly was going on with Eugene Dingle. Glancing at the time, Angela realized if she hurried, she'd have time to make it to the dungeons to seek out Severus before her next class. Unsure if he'd be in his office, she checked the first-year classroom as she passed, spotting Severus inside. Angela rushed through the door, waving her wand over her shoulder to slam it shut and seal it.

Severus was standing by the desk, evaluating the items he'd set up for the brewing, hoping it would pass quickly by with little mishap, but knowing full well that rarely happened with the first years. Hearing the door slam, his black eyes flicked up, only to find Angela hurrying toward him. Her hand shot out as she approached him, shoving him backward into his chair. Angela followed, comfortably facing him as she straddled his lap in her pleated skirt.

Severus smirked. "I know you find me generally irresistible, but to what do I owe this pleasant surprise on a mundane Friday afternoon?"

"Oh, hush. I'm here because I just figured out that you have been playing quite naughty." Angela chuckled breathlessly.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? I certainly enjoy playing naughty with you." Leaning forward, he nipped at her neck, while running his index finger down her chest. "I've quite missed that over the past few days while healing from these bloody injuries."

Angela sighed, willing herself not to get completely distracted from her task. "Yes, me too. But I'm referring to a different kind of naughty, one that involves," Angela paused to take a deep breath, "bothering Eugene Dingle."

She watched as his facial expression shifted only slightly at her mentioning of the Hufflepuff's name.

"You're going to spoil this moment by bringing _that _dunderhead up?"

Placing a firm hand on his chest, she gave a teasing smile as she slowly slid it down to the top of his trousers. "Yes, I'm bringing him up. Don't you think you've tortured him long enough now?" Angela stroked him through the black fabric, drawing out a low moan from Severus. "Plus, he's already addled in the brain enough without any extra help." With a tug at his zipper, Angela's small hand slipped in to grasp his hardening length.

"And how… how would you know this?" Severus hissed out.

Stroking his smooth head, Angela pushed forward to press a slow kiss against Severus' lips, hoping to drive him into distraction by her actions. "Because I had a little talk with him."

He raised the customary brow of concern and pulled back to study her face. "You… talked… to _him_?"

Angela squeezed his now rigid member, and sticking her tongue out, seductively traced the edge of his lips before answering. "I did, at his request. Brody and Allison accompanied me to ensure it wasn't a trick. Plus, he agreed to come alone and wandless."

"That is still unacceptable as I expressly forbid you to go anywhere near him," Severus growled through gritted teeth.

"What's done is done. And I think you should probably let up on him as well. He's already half-crazed from attempting his own brewing to help his outrageously nervous nature. Your memory altering potion isn't helping matters." Angela stroked Severus along the underside of his shaft. "No reason to make his own problems worse, now is there?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Severus gave a wicked grin. "Oh I'm not so sure about that. He's had an on-going interest in what is mine. Though who said anything about a memory-altering potion?"

Angela's hand stayed busy, caressing Severus inside his trousers. "Well, the potion was _just_ an assumption on my part. I suppose there could be any number of ways a powerful wizard like yourself could use to taunt him."

"And what proof do you actually have?" Severus quipped, in between taking several deep breaths.

"Well, you see he wanted to warn me, about this bothersome and recurring dream he keeps having."

"How… interesting," Severus said, glancing down at her hand. "And what might that be?"

"Apparently it began recently and always starts with him showing up for detention at your office and when he goes to knock, the door opens of its own accord, allowing him to see, um…," Angela smirked. "Now, how exactly did he phrase it? Oh yes, he discovers you violently defiling me across the work table. Or at least he thinks it's me. He said he can't make out the girl at all, he is sure that you say my name."

Severus' lips held a mischievous curl with the obvious hint of a sneer and his black eyes held a triumphant sparkle. Angela brought her fingertips around to lightly graze along the underside of his solid cock. He inhaled sharply and swiftly tilted his head back, enjoying the extreme pleasure of her decadent touches.

"Violently defiling? I seem to remember you writing about and screaming my name in ecstasy," Severus stated as he breathed heavily through his nose.

"His interpretation of the events may be a bit skewed, as he felt he needed to warn me about you, believing his dream to be prophetic in nature, and an impending event," Angela explained.

"Well, I for one do see the situation repeating itself in a _very_ immediate future," Severus grinned wickedly.

Leaning forward, Angela whispered seductively into his ear. "While I look forward to that, I would very much like to _not_ appear in any more of Dingle's dreams. Especially not while engaged in –"

Severus cut her off. "Trust me, any images were entirely vague and limited in any real clarity. It was more or less just the idea, _of_ the possibility, to get him going."

"Haa!" Angela wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed tightly as her thumb softly rubbed over the end. "So you admit it?"

"Yes-ss-s," Severus gasped, dragging out the word. "He needs to realize you're not available, thought, no matter what. And when that happens, I'll consider leaving him alone."

Angela shook her head. "Severus, think about it. Who gets to kiss me every day and wake up with me willingly in his arms? Who do I allow to touch every part of my body while I beg to be satisfied, nany nights? There isn't a chance in the world that I would _ever _want him over you, or _anyone_ else for that matter. It's just you. _All you_."

Severus stared down into her beautiful blue eyes, discovering the truth of what she said there within them. For once, he was at a loss for words. Angela gazed back into his eyes and he felt willing to do anything so that her feelings would always remain that way.

"Please, let it go now. Please, Severus, for me?" Angela whispered softly.

Letting out an agitated sigh, he gave a simple nod.

Angela then leaned harder against Severus, kissing him while stroking her hand faster, and up and down. He deepened their kiss, running his hands up to grasp hold of her breasts through her blouse. After a minute or so of fondling her, one of his hands moved to start opening the buttons. Angela moaned into the kiss, and Severus knew he had to have her immediately. It had been almost a week and he couldn't wait any longer, injured or not. He wouldn't mind sore muscles a little while longer if it meant he could have her. Reaching his other hand up her skirt, Severus was quite baffled though, as Angela suddenly stood and backed off his lap. He watched her zip up his trousers, not at all understanding why the sudden change of heart.

"Shit," she gasped in a tiny voice, panting for air. "I barely have five minutes to make it to class and you probably have a bunch of confused first years lining up outside the door. I better go."

Severus gaped at her incredulously. "You saucy little tease!"

With a tender hand to his cheek, Angela winked. "I promise I'll make up for it, later tonight."

Angela turned and hurried for the door, feeling very sorry for the young students waiting outside. They were in for a treacherous lesson with a very surly potions master.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her retreating figure, cursing under his breath and trying to quickly calm his thoughts. Angela was certainly going to pay for getting his desires all stirred up before running out on him, and, not to mention, for going against his wishes and talking to Eugene Dingle.

* * *

A/N: Oh Eugene just has no idea how he's being used, huh? Let it to Severus to punish in a subtle, but direct manner. Now the only question is, what will Angela's punishment be?

Snapey-shaped lollipops to all my lovely and wonderful readers! Until next time, my dears... ;)


	56. When You Least Expect It

**A/N: Well, I can't believe it, but In Fields of Purple Amaranth turns a year old today! Wow! It just doesn't seem like it's been that long, but here we are, 55 chapters and a whole year later! I just wanted to take a moment to thank ALL of my readers, everywhere, for not only keeping me going but for all your seemingly unending enthusiasm for Severus and Angela. All the insightful comments and kind, encouraging reviews are a big part of what keeps me writing. Keep them coming as they always serve to brighten my day, not to mention distract me in a good way, by pushing me off into storyland, thinking about the next chapter. I've said it before and I'll say it again, reviews are the only form of payment fanfiction writers get, besides the personal satisfaction of what they achieve through their writing. **

**I love you all and please, keep the love coming for Severus and Angela!**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

**When You Least Expect It**

Being that he felt extremely frustrated after Angela left, the rest of Severson's afternoon was a disaster. He spent most of the lab time with the first years, cleaning up one ridiculous potion mishap after another. If only they would learn to read and follow the directions that were so clearly printed before their faces, his job would run so much smoother. Glaring around the room, Severus inwardly smirked as several of the students shuddered from his intense and scrutinizing gaze. For those that have made careless, unthinking mistakes, he showed no mercy.

By the time the students were exiting the classroom, the only relief Severus had was in knowing he wouldn't have to deal with them again until after the weekend. Roughly rubbing his brow, he felt a fierce headache coming on, and part of him wanted to blame Angela for it. How could she just waltz along in and tease him like that, especially after such a long and tedious week of dealing with his injuries? The longer he thought about it, the crueler her actions seemed. Part of him wanted to assign her detention for her teasing and for speaking with Eugene, but both matters were far too private for any attention to be drawn to them in such a way. He'd need to find another way to handle her.

Later that evening, Angela sat next to him, as he read the Daily Prophet before the fireplace. He'd barely spoken two words to her since she had entered his chambers and joined him on the sofa. For some reason, she also seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was so upset. That only served to further enrage him. Feeling her small fingers wiggle up his thigh, Severus had to bite back a growl.

"What's wrong Severus? You've been awfully quiet."

"Nothing," he hissed between clenched teeth, not bothering to look up from the paper.

"Severus, you're clearly upset about something." Angela caressed her hand back and forth across his thigh.

Throwing down the paper, Severus looked at her with a fierce expression etched across his face. "Is that what you want? Hmm?"

Gripping her arm, Severus pulled her into his lap. With one hand around her waist, his other hand swiftly parted her legs, quickly teasing its way up to her knickers. As he stroked her through the satiny fabric, Angela bit her lip and sighed contentedly.

"That is rather nice," Angela said, tilting her head to kiss his neck.

Tugging the fabric of her knickers aside, Severus proceeded to tease her, stroking two fingers back and forth as he worked his way in deeper. He felt that buttons of his frock coat began to come undone, and looking down he saw Angela's busy little hands working away on them.

Grabbing both her hands in his, Severus stopped her. "After your little stunt in the classroom, do you _really_ think I'm going to be so obliging to you?"

Angela frowned, staring at him in disbelief. "That wasn't a stunt, Severus. I didn't mean for the time to slip away like that… it just did, but I promised you that later I would make - "

"I don't care what you promised. Get out of my sight. I want to be alone right now." Severus commanded in a caustic tone, raising his legs so she was almost dumped from his lap as he sat straight up, against the back of the sofa.

Ignoring the hurt and astonished look on Angela's face, Severus reached down, picked up the paper, shook out the folds and casually began reading again as if nothing had just passed between them. Biting her lower lip, Angela fixed her skirt and left the room, quietly shutting the bedroom behind her, where she stood contemplating what to do.

Severus kept up his stern pose for nearly an hour before he finally gave up on concentrating so hard. Throwing down the paper again, he knew more than anything he'd probably only succeeded in hurting Angela, by pushing things too far. His temper had reared its ugly head and she'd taken the brunt of it. Several times he listened, wondering if he'd even gone far enough to make her cry. While he wasn't exactly ready to apologize, he definitely missed the comfort of having her nearby his side. Then Severus wondered if she was already in bed and if so, his only thought was in joining her, wanted nothing more than to curl up beside her and forget about the whole mess, at least until morning.

Ever so quietly, Severus opened the door to his bedroom. It was dark inside, dimly lit by only the dwindling fireplace. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, the first thing he noticed was a piece of parchment on his pillow. Shifting his eyes toward Angela's empty pillow, Severus had a sinking and ominous feeling.

Letting out a long sigh, Severus picked up the note and read it.

"_Severus,_

_I'm sorry my teasing got out of hand today. You know I would never leave you like that on purpose. Believe me, if I could have, I would have stayed with the rest of the afternoon. I understand your frustration and anger with me over it though, so I'll leave you alone, in hopes that I don't bother you anymore today. See you at breakfast._

_Always yours,_

_Angela_

_PS: Don't forget your last healing potion and the healing paste. I left them on your nightstand._"

Closing his eyes, Severus felt like a total cad. How could she treat him so civilly, after he'd been completely out of line in how he treated her? Severus had been an absolute git, but Angela was the one apologizing for it. And despite how he'd acted toward her, she had even taken the time to make sure he looked after himself since he'd ordered her away. This was definitely one of those times were Severus felt truly unworthy of Angela and her devoted attention to him.

Staring at the items on his nightstand, Severus contemplated what to do. Picking up the vial of healing concoction, he quickly swallowed the purple liquid and pocketed the tub of healing paste. Then, stepping toward the fire, he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. Figuring she had gone back to her own room, he Flooed to his office and on to Angela's room.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Severus cautiously looked around for her but didn't see her. Pausing, he heard her in the little bathroom, just off her room. Listening at the door, Severus determined she was getting ready to take a shower. An idea formed in his head and he only had to wait a minute for the water to start running. Quickly removing his clothes, Severus silently slipped in behind her, the warm water splashing off her, onto his skin as she moved beneath the its flow, wetting her whole body. Waiting until she raised her hands to run through her curls, Severus grasped her waist. Expectantly, Angela screamed and Severus chuckled.

Whirling around, her small balled fist hit him square in the chest. "What in Merlin's name…?"

Pulling a genuine expression of repentance, Severus gripped her hips in his hands, and stared into her eyes. "Well, it's awfully hard to apply healing paste to one's own shoulder and back."

A look of definite relief crossed her face and shaking her head, Angela closed her eyes while leaned her head forward, against his chest. "I'm sure there's a spell that could help with that. And if not, you can always invent one."

"True, but it would never come close to feeling as good as it does when it's your hands," Severus freely admitted.

Angela lifted her wet head slightly, to peek up with his face, wondering if he was being serious.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "Forgive me?"

Taking a deep breath, Angela waited a moment to answer. Severus, too impatient to wait for her answer, pushed her back against the shower wall. As his lips attacked the supple skin of her neck and shoulder, his strong hands roamed freely over her wet body. When his hands firmly cupped her breasts, Angela uttered a soft moan.

Severus smirked. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

His lips followed a path up to her lips and Severus sought further forgiveness through his kisses. Sliding his hand down along her hip, he urged her thighs apart. Grabbing both her hands, Severus pinned them to the wall above her head, while he shifted his hips forward. Angela lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his, as he made himself at home, deep within her welcoming warmth. Severus then worked very hard and fast to make sure Angela completely understood just how sorry he was for his earlier behavior.

"Don't even begin to think that I'm anywhere near done with you," Severus said, as they finally exited the shower.

Picking up a large green towel, he gently began to dry off her body for her. Tell me, why haven't we ever done this before?"

Angela grinned. "I've always wanted to join you for your morning showers, but frankly, I've half feared that you'd hex me for intruding."

"Never!" Severus replied sharply.

Using the towel, Severus pulled her forward, against his body. "Consider this an open invitation for you to join me in the shower, any time you wish."

Severus lead Angela out into her room and sitting on her bed, he waved his wand over her hair, drying it, before doing the same with his own hair. Settling onto his knee, Angela cuddled up to him.

"That was a much nicer note to end the day on. Though, fighting isn't exactly _that_ awful when you take into account the making up part," Angela said thoughtfully.

"This is true." Severus closed his eyes and rested his chin on top her head and they sat in silence for a long while.

Angela felt herself beginning to doze, when a sudden noise caused her to sit upright and alert. Wildly, she turned to search out Severus' black eye, recognizing the sound as someone knocking on her door. Grabbing the towel Severus had laid on the bed beside them, Angela quickly wrapped it around her body. Severus stood in a hurry, his eyes staring at the mantle, searching out the hidden container of Floo powder he had given her. Then, looking down, he realized his clothes were still in her bathroom.

The knocking continued and a loud voice followed it. "Angela! Hey Ang! I know you're in there! Come on, open the door!"

"It's Allison," she whispered, shoving Severus toward the bathroom. "Go hide in there and I'll hurry and send her away."

It certainly wasn't the best plan but it was the quickest option, and Angela knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Severus would throw every possible concealment spell around her bathroom that he could think of. Checking to see that her towel was secure, and giving a quick glance toward the closed bathroom door, Angela sucked in a deep, fortifying breath and open the door a few inches.

Allison tried to push past her, but Angela held her body in place.

"Hey, what gives? I'm bored. What took you so long?"

"I just got out of the shower," Angela explained easily. "Bored? Where's Brody?"

"Ah, he's off with a couple other guys. They're attempting to pull a few pranks on some others." Allison laughed. "Ya know, cause it's getting close to the end of the year and all."

"And you couldn't be one of the 'guys' with them?" Angela asked, almost rudely.

Allison rolled her eyes. "It's good to spend some time apart when you're in a relationship. You'll find that out one day."

Angela bit her tongue, fighting to keep her disinterested expression in place. "Umm, yeah maybe."

"So, are you going to let me in your room or not?" Allison pushed lightly on the door.

Angela was about to but she suddenly realized that she hadn't carefully inspected her floor or bed for any of Severus' clothes. What the hell would she say to explain that kind of discovery?

"Actually I was about to go to bed. Have had a truly rotten headache all evening that I just can't seem to kick," Angela lied smoothly, looking every bit as though it were the honest truth.

Confusion lined Allison's face as she stared at Angela. "Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but can't you just whip up a potion?"

With a loud sigh, Angela rolled her eyes. "I did that and now I want to go to bed and do nothing, so it can get busy working."

Allison stared at her strangely and reaching out her hand, she touched Angela's hair. "I thought you said you just got out of the shower?"

"I did," Angela began, quickly trying to think.

"Bloody beards and brimstone!" Allison shrieked, before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Angela Louise Marie Zander, have you got a boy in there with you?"

Angela closed her eyes, not liking where things were going on bit and vehemently, she shook her head no. "Why would you ever think that, Allison?"

"Oh, I know you, so don't deny it," Allison said, stepping very close to her. "You have a boy in there and you weren't going to tell me!"

Angela opened her mouth to object, but Allison stopped her. "How long has this been going on and _who_ is it? Come on, tell me!"

Staring her friend straight in the eye, without cracking a smile, Angela answered, "Professor Snape."

Allison stared back at her for about half a second, before erupting into gales of laughter and holding her sides. "Oh that's a really good one. I'll have to tell Brody that one!"

Holding a serious face, Angela just watched until Allison finally got a grip on herself and quite suddenly stopped laughing.

Leaning in extremely close to Angela, Allison's voice was barely audible. "It's not your mystery interest from the beginning of the school year, is it?" Angela took a deep breath as Allison gasped. "Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I am _so_ sorry, I will let you get back to… ah, _him_, though, you _know_, I expect details at breakfast."

Angela snorted in response, while her mind was already turning wheels over how to explain it all away as a complete misunderstanding in the morning.

"Okay, okay, fine. You can keep your mystery boy a complete secret, I _still_ want a few details. The _juicy_ details." Allison winked, and giving her a thumbs up, walked away.

"Good night, Allison."

Slowly, Angela let the door click shut, as she turned around and leaned her back against it. Severus was going to be absolutely furious with her. A whole minute passed before the bathroom door opened and Severus walked out, still naked with his wand held at the ready. The look on his face spoke volumes and it caused Angela to brace herself, just waiting for more of his anger to come pouring out.

He didn't say anything as he walked to her, but his wand made several grand flourishes, all directed to the door behind her back.

"Who does she think she is, barging in and accusing you of being with a mere _boy_?" Severus spat angrily.

Before the words could actually register in her mind, Angela felt the towel being yanked from her body as Severus lifted her up, and threw her down across her bed. "_Boy_?" he muttered distastfully. "She's the one with an ignorant and worthless _boy_."

Whatever she had been expecting as his reaction, Angela had not expected this. She couldn't help but smile broadly and giggle. They locked eyes briefly before Severus crushed his lips to hers. Angela responded back just as forcefully, wiggling and writhing about on her bed as she sought to wrap her arms and legs around him. She had almost succeeded, when Severus pulled away, his black eyes, smoldering and wide.

"Let me show you what a _mere boy _can't do half as well as I."

Latching onto the skin just below her collarbone, Severus worked along her skin, leaving hot kisses all the way down her stomach. Then backing up to the edge of the bed, Severus gently pried her thighs apart. Eagerly, Angela watched him, and as his head dipped down to plant a lingering kiss between her legs, she swallowed hard, letting out a soft sensuous moan. Sticking out his tongue, Severus lightly traced it back and forth, then nudging his nose against her wet folds, Severus gently blew across them. Angela arched her back, gasping for air.

Lifting his eyes to hers, his face held a triumphant smirk. "Would you like some more?"

Angela barely nodded before Severus' lips and tongue started to tease her mercilessly. Gripping her pillows for support, she practically arched herself up off the bed, straining in almost near agony to not miss one single, amazing sensation he was giving her. Finally Severus had to use his firm hands to hold her hips down as he continued lavishing her with pleasure. When he felt two hands digging into his hair and pulling hard, Severus knew she was about to reach the pinnacle and he delved his tongue as deeply as he could manage.

Her scream was earsplitting, though Severus enjoyed hearing it immensely, delighting in the fact that he himself had brought it about. Seeing the pleasant and dazed expression on Angela' face, Severus crawled up over her and without missing a beat, slid his eager and waiting manhood into her. Her sparkling blue eyes widened, along with her smile and she quickly wrapped her legs around him as he started to thrust his hips in and out. It wasn't long before they went over the edge together into pure bliss. They lay panting and sweating, there on Angela's disheveled bed.

"You know, I've always have this wild fantasy, about having you in my bed," Angela said breathlessly.

"Me too," Severus snickered. "I get the feeling I should have you make a list of all your fantasies, at least the ones that involve me."

"It would be a really long list, because they all do," Angela said reassuringly.

As Angela snuggled in against his chest, Severus briefly remembered the unwelcome hitch to his day. "Although I don't understand it most of the time, I'm thankful you so willingly put up with me… and my less than charming temper."

Raising her head, Angela smiled softly and kissed his lips. "What is there to understand about it? It's really rather simple."

"How so?" asked Severus.

Touching a gentle finger to his cheek, a serious expression crossed onto her sweet face. "It's because I love you, Severus."

All of a sudden, Severus felt very strange and light in the head as he stared back into her sparkling eyes. No woman had ever told him that she loved him and hearing it now, caused his heart to beat wildly within his chest. Severus had no idea what to say to her, though he knew he felt very much the same way for her. His mouth dropped open, but he was at a total loss for words. Angela's hand quickly covered his mouth and she shook her head.

"_Don't_. You don't have to say back. You don't have to say anything at all." She swallowed hard before continuing. "I know most would probably say that I'm way too young to actually know something like that, or to even be able to recognize such a strong emotion. In all honesty, it didn't start out that way, nor was it my intention for it to turn into this, but really, isn't that the way it is with love? It happens upon you, when you least expect it?"

Angela sat up and looking down at him, laid her small hand over his heart as it rapidly pounded away deep within his chest. "I just want you to know how I truly feel about you. I've felt this way for a long while now." She shivered and leaned closer to him. "The end of the school year absolutely terrifies me, because I don't want lose this with you, I don't want to lose what we have together, if you feel the same but even if you don't, I still love you, Severus."

Severus slowly sat up beside her and before she knew it, his arms were around her and he was passionately kissing her. It was deep and meaningful and held an unfathomable edge of emotion like never before. Angela wanted to stay lost in his safe, warm embrace, kissing him forever.

When Severus finally did pull back, his masterful hands cupped her face and he held her so gentle-like, so delicately, it was as if he believed she would slip away and vanish into a puff of smoke right before his very eyes. His handsomely rugged face held an expression of wonderment and complete awe and there was a definite softness to his black gaze that she had never before witnessed. After Severus stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, he pulled her to himself, crushing her tightly in his safe hold, while nestling his face into her curls. They stayed like that for a long while, just holding onto each other. She snuggled deeper against his shoulder and as Angela felt the beginnings of sleep overtake her, she was almost positive she heard him whisper, '_Me too.'_

* * *

**A/N: So his 'punishment' idea didn't quite play out in the way Severus was expecting, did it? By the end of the chapter, he got much more than he could have dared to hope for. We're more than half way through the story now *excited squee* and there's much more drama, action and plenty of suspense mixed in with the romance, all still to come before the end. **

**Just a little FYI. I'm taking a vacation and leaving the country! Don't look at me like that, I deserve a break after 56 chapters in a year, don't I? LOL Hubby and I are heading off to Mexico to celebrate our 10 year anniversary, so there may be a little bit of a longer wait until the next chapter gets posted. I'm banned from taking my laptop, but don't worry, I have a little notepad tucked into my bag that he didn't see so I can sit by the ocean and scribble away in the sun, sipping a umbrella-topped drink. ;) **

**Take care! May Severus visit you in one of your wildest fantasies! ;)**


	57. Trouble with Friends

A/N: And I'm back! I want to thank everyone for their patience and ongoing support! We had a fabulous vacation in Mexico, it was the coming back to real life that threw everything off. School started back and, being a teacher, the beginning can get quite hectic and tiring to say the least. I apologize for not getting back to everyone's messages and reviews yet. Sadly, my uncle also passed unexpectedly in this past month, but on a happier note, my brother's getting married this weekend, so needless to say, it's been hard to find the time to think, let alone write. Things are starting to calm and in the next week or two, I hope to get back to regular updates.

Enough about me though - go get caught up with Severus and Angela! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 56**

**Trouble with Friends**

Severus lay awake for a long while, gently stroking his fingers up and down Angela's smooth, bare back, pondering her heartfelt words and admission of love. Could it really be true? Did she really feel that way about someone such as himself? Since the beginning of it all, Severus had lived with the complete assumption that their relationship would come to an abrupt ending the moment Angela walked out the doors of Hogwarts, after graduation. Now, it appeared there might be a small flutter of hope for things to continue between them after all. Severus would definitely have to put a great deal of thought into how they could go about discreetly seeing each other. It certainly would not be every day but perhaps something on regular basis could be worked out.

His thoughts immediately shifted to the growing threat of the Dark Lord being resurrected. Severus would continue to protect Angela as best he could and they would have to remain secretive. Her not being at Hogwarts, outside of his immediate care and protection, would pose a larger and greater risk. But Severus also knew he now had something, _someone_ worth fighting for, should anything ever happen. He was willing to face certain risks if it meant he no longer had to be alone. And whatever might happen in the future, Severus was going to take every possible step of precaution to keep her safe.

Angela uttered a soft sigh in her sleep, causing Severus to glance over at her. She was still sleeping peacefully with a small, graceful smile on her pink lips. Running a rough finger over her lips, Severus bent forward to kiss her forehead, then he settled back against the pillows, strongly content to have her forgiveness and to have her in his arms. It was a long while before sleep overtook him, though, as his mind was busy formulating plans.

Quite early the next morning, Angela felt something feathery tickling along her skin. Slowly forcing one bleary eye open to peek, she discovered Severus tenderly trailing kisses up her chest, his long, black hair teasing across her skin as he did so. As she opened both eyes, she noticed he was fully dressed. Angela glanced at the time. It was not yet six.

Taking a deep breath, she giggled happily. "That's certainly a pleasant delight to wake up to."

Severus lifted his head, hovering just above her right breast. "I wasn't trying to wake you, I was merely saying goodbye for now." Then he lowered his head, taking her nipple into his mouth and lavishing it with much attention.

Angela squirmed with pleasure while running her fingers through his long, black hair. "Where are you going?"

With an irritable growl, Severus kissed her breast one last time and sat up, beside her, tenderly touching her cheek. "I have an early detention scheduled with two matching and equally irksome dunderheads who happened to run afoul of me, yesterday."

Leaving her fingers into his hand, Angela chuckled. "I'm sure you'll make it every bit enjoyable for them with your usual charming personality. What do you have planned for them?"

"I would enjoy nothing more than to introduce them to a few Erklings but as Dumbledore would frown upon any students being eaten, I shall have to settle for them disemboweling a barrel of creatures as well as collecting useful fluids from Glumbumbles, leeches and flesh-eating slugs for the better part of the day," Severus said, his black eyes glinting in the satisfaction.

"You'll certainly relish this detention, won't you?" Angela shivered and wrinkled up her nose. "Remind me not to get on your bad side. Disemboweling more than one of anything turns my stomach for a few days."

"I doubt very much that's something you need to worry about. Now, I daresay, I should inform you that this evening you will be accompanying me off school grounds again-"

Angela squeaked excitedly and sat up. "Another field trip?"

Severus nodded, but did not elaborate.

"Ohh! Where are we going this time?"

A slow smile curled around Severus' lips and, leaning in very close to her, he spoke in a deep, velvety voice. "You shall have to wait and see, little witch. Wear your boots and dress for cooler, damp weather." Reaching his hand up, Severus ran his long fingers through her dark, tangled curls. "And… why don't you wear your hair up? It's been awhile."

With a gentle nod, Angela leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I can do that if you like."

"I'd like that very much," Severus whispered against her lips. "I must go now. We will leave an hour before sunset."

He started to stand but Angela's hand grabbed him, pulling him back. "Wait… I wanted to thank you…."

Slipping her arms around him, she hugged him tight. Despite the time, Severus allowed it and caressed his fingers along her smooth back again.

"For what?" he asked in a quiet but curious voice.

Turning her face to his, Severus caught her icy blue eyes sparkling vibrantly with a passionate fire in them.

"For last night. For coming and -" Angela started to say but Severus cut her off with a fully possessive and ardent kiss, to show her his own heart.

After Severus left, Angela lay there wearing a large, goofy grin across her face. Even if Severus had not come out and said those same words back to her, the feelings and emotions were there, in the depth of his black eyes, in the passion of his kiss, and in each tender caress. She still couldn't believe she had actually told him but it was the truth. And Angela believed it was time she told him.

She spent a great deal of time happily thinking about Severus and lounging in bed. When she finally decided to do something with her time before breakfast, Angela summoned a fresh quill and her black velvet journal. Staring at if for several minutes, Angela lovingly traced the intricate velvet pattern with her finger. Then she opened it up to almost the middle, and continued on with her writings.

Angela was in no hurry to breakfast, as it was bound to be an interesting affair, especially after Allison's unexpected visit the previous night. No doubt she would ask all sorts of questions while watching Angela very closely. Angela couldn't blame Allison for being inquisitive over things, and Angela would have to be very vague and noncommittal in her answers. Adopting a mildly pleasant smile on her face, Angela entered the Great Hall. Her icy blue eyes flitted all around, looking for a few distractions. Catching sight of Heath, he gave her nervous wink, his interest in her as apparent as ever. Angela gave him a quick, polite smile then shifted her gaze to the other tables. Letting out a quiet chuckle, her eyes passed over the Weasley twins, scoffing down their food. Severus must have given them a limited time to eat before getting back to their tasks for him. Only a few hours into their detention and they already appeared tired and overworked.

Something of mild interest then drew Angela's attention. Eugene Dingle was interacting with several of his fellow housemates and for the first time ever that she could recall, he did not appear extremely jittery or nervous. It was also nice to see that he wasn't watching her every move from the moment she walked through the doors. Could it be possible that he'd taken her advice so soon? Even if he had just merely ceased in brewing his own potions, that alone could greatly help.

As Angela approached her friends and their usual spot at the Slytherin table, her eyes roamed over the head table, briefly settling on Severus. Once she sat down, she noticed Allison was bouncing around in her seat as though she were about to pee her pants.

Making a goofy face, Allison's hand slapped the table in front of Angela to get her attention. "Ok, ok. So you got me. You really had me fooled last night, believing you had some guy in your room, but I realize you would never do such a thing."

Angela's eyes twinkled merrily as she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, I wouldn't, would I?"

"No, I mean you're Head Girl and you wouldn't do something to jeopardize that. Especially not near the end of the school year, Slytherin or not."

At that moment, they were interrupted by half the Slytherin Quidditch team, wanting to discuss several strategies for the day's practice. Angela found Allison's new mindset quite amusing and began eating her bacon, breaking it off, bit by bit. She had expected to get blasted with any number of questions, but here, things turned out much easier than having to hold fast to any convincing lie. With a tiny smirk, Angela popped the last of the crispy bacon piece into her mouth and chewed. Allison could believe whatever she wanted; Angela wasn't about to set her straight.

Picking up her goblet of orange juice, she heard Brody snicker loudly.

"I decided not to burst her bubble of reasoning just yet," he said quietly, watching Allison talk to her team.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked, looking confused.

Brody turned to Angela. "Well, she told me she waited in the corridor for over an hour and when she got tired, she put a charm on the floor just outside your door to alert her and to trip anyone leaving your room. It never went off." Brody laughed mischievously and leaned closer to Angela. "I haven't reminded her yet about the possibility of using the fireplaces. From what I've heard, very few dorm rooms in any of the houses have them, though yours does."

Angela shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe Ally's right though. And where exactly would I get floo powder?"

"You can buy it in Hogsmeade, bring some from home, nick some from one of the professors… should I go on?" Brody asked.

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought. How do we know you're not sneaking around, doing illicit things, hmm?" Angela said sternly with a hint of teasing flashing in her eyes.

"Oh no, you're not going to turn this onto me… nope. Ain't happening. We're watching and we'll figure out who you are seeing." Brody slapped her back good-naturedly before pulling a strong pouting face. "Kinda hurts that you just won't tell your best friends but, hey, I'm sure you have your reasons."

Angela laughed. "Trust me, if the day ever comes where I'm seeing someone, you and Allison will be the first to know."

Allison suddenly jumped back into the conversation as the team walked away but her mind was in full Quidditch mode, everything else forgotten. "Oh Merlin! I forgot to tell you the good news! Professor Snape caught me this morning on the way to breakfast and told me that several scouts from the professional teams are coming to the last game."

"Are you serious?" Angela gave an internal sigh over the change in direction of the conversation. "I can totally see you playing for the Holyhead Harpies. That would be bloody brilliant but, wow, talk about pressure!"

"Ahh, just think of all the free tickets for your bestie and boyfriend," Brody chuckled, throwing an arm around Angela's shoulders, squeezing her close. "We'll be at every match, cheering you on. Right Ang?"

Angela ducked out from his hold as Brody reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice. Just as he brought it to his lips, a random roll came soaring through the air and landed with a terrific splash, practically emptying the cup. The orange colored juice dripped off Brody's stunned face. Her friends looked all around, confused as to where it had come from, but Angela trained her eyes on Severus, sitting at the head table. Though he did not look in her direction, his lips were pursed tightly together in a thin line and he appeared to be concentrating on stabbing his fork into his breakfast sausages. Angela bit back a giggle. Severus certainly had a fierce possessive streak that ran deep and she loved that about him.

When they were finished with breakfast, Angela said goodbye to her friends, promising to meet them at lunch. Allison and Brody invited her to join them in a scrimmage game after lunch, involving some kind of new sport. Slightly intrigued, Angela reminded them that she was not that coordinated in the area of sports but that she would at least come and watch. Then she hurried off to meet Nigel for a meeting with the Prefects.

Once back in her room, Angela forced herself to focus on completing her studies for the weekend. The sooner she had them completed the more time she would be able to spend was Severus. After finishing an essay for Transfiguration, she moved on to practicing several complex charms. While she was getting better, Angela felt frustrated that she was nowhere as adept in casting them as she would like to be. Putting her Charms book aside, she decided to ask Severus for his assistance again. She knew some professors considered helping students in other subjects inappropriate, but with Severus, that was a gray area when it came to her.

Just before lunch, Angela finished off a long letter to Gwen and added a small sweet for her little nephew, Anson. She wondered how the little tyke would take to becoming a big brother when he was so used to everyone doting on him. It would also be interesting to see how Gwen would deal with two children, as indulgent as she was with Anson.

Walking down a quiet corridor, Angela stopped and looked out over the school grounds. Spring growth was evident in the vibrant green hues and the blossoming blooms that decorated the beautiful grounds. Down by the lake, a mother duck caught her eye as she watched five fluffy baby ducks waddling after her. Angela looked down at the letter in her hand and a sudden idea hit her. She couldn't help but grin and wonder if she would ever find herself in the position of having a baby someday, and Severus' baby at that.

It was a mind-boggling thought, especially not knowing if Severus even wanted children of his own one day. They were nowhere close to such a huge step but Angela thought it would be nice to know his thoughts on the idea at least. Deep in thought, she continued on, headed for the owlery but Angela was lucky enough to happen upon a delivery owl without ever having to leave the castle. Quickly securing the letter, she paid the owl and skipped off to lunch.

Somehow, despite her protests, Angela found herself being dragged into the new game her friends and fellow Slytherins were attempting to play. It used a brown, oval-shaped ball that was thrown around between players. When someone caught the ball, everyone else would tackle them down to the ground, for something called a touchdown. All in all, it seemed rather crude and rough but after a while she found herself having fun, although she really didn't understand the rules and she wasn't sure anyone else did either.

"Heads up Zander!" Brody yelled as he tossed the ball in her direction.

Angela's eyes went wide as she threw out her arms, attempting to catch it and it surprised her when she did. She stood there for a moment, trying to remember what she was to do next. That's when no less than five others knocked her down and piled on top of her. Angela felt practically crushed in two and struggled to breathe.

"Fascinating as you may all believe this is, I suggest you get off Miss Zander with all haste. _Now!_" came Severus' voice in a deep and rumbling angry tone.

The pile broke up as everyone rolled off, and brushing themselves off, slowly stood up. Angela still lay for several moments longer, her eyes closed. The wind had been knocked completely out of her and she was trying to breathe normally once more. She'd heard Severus' voice but nothing that he said registered and when she opened her eyes she saw he was drawing his wand to check her over. Angela fought the smile off her face over thinking how imposing and handsome he looked from her vantage point, dressed in his usual black attire.

Brody stepped forward, reaching a hand down to help pull her up, but Severus rudely shoved him out of the way, making him stumble. "Are you a complete fool, Harper?" he hissed. "You can't just yank someone off the ground like that, without checking them over first. Miss Zander, are you hurt… in any way?"

Angela took a minute to seriously consider before answering him. "I think I am quite undamaged… just have… to catch my breath."

Severus stepped closer to her and, switching his wand to his other hand, offered her a stiff hand. He helped her up rather unceremoniously, his face devoid of all emotion but anger. Angela chanced a brief glance into his black eyes and found them shining rather dangerously. As soon as she was standing on her own feet, he dropped her hand as though it were offending him in some way. Without a word, he turned and pointed his wand at the oval-shaped ball left on the grass, causing it to explode before vanishing from sight.

"Might I suggest…," Severus started coldly, folding his arms across his chest, "you all find something to do with your time that is a little less dangerous and reckless than the barbaric Muggle sport of rugby? You are all Slytherins, after all."

There came a hearty chorus of "Yes, Sir" from the group. Angela watched, wide-eyed as Severus turned on his heel and strode off, his black robes billowing out behind him, causing him to look most formidable. She couldn't help but think how sexy he looked, all angry and disgruntled and she found herself half wishing everyone could know that they were together, that he had chosen her over anyone else.

"What a nasty prick!" Brody snorted, shaking his head angrily. "Why does he always have to ruin everyone's fun? And where'd he come from anyway? He's like a giant bat, always swooping in from out of nowhere?"

Several murmurs of agreement sounded out around their group. Angela turned her head to face Brody but swallowed all of her defensive comments, knowing it was not a such good idea to say anything that would lead to a debate.

Brody stepped forward and touched her shoulder. "You alright?"

Angela nodded, though as she shifted her weight she noticed a slight jab of pain in her right hip.

"I think you of all people deserve a giant award at the end of the school year."

"What for?" asked Angela.

"For putting up with that bastard, more than anyone else. You had to endure countless hours with him not only being Head Girl, but with your private Potions classes too." Brody patted her arm. "And you've rarely complained about it."

Looking around, she found everyone now staring at her and she gave a sheepish smile while biting her bottom lip. "Ahh, well, thanks. It hasn't been all that bad, granted he takes some getting used to… but I think he's a bit more relaxed and mellow… umm, when things are one on one."

Angela felt her face becoming flush and she couldn't wait to get away from them all. She soon left them, heading back to her room as they began to organize a serious game of Quidditch. Heading toward the castle, she took the long way around, past the amaranth that was growing by the lake. Angela collected a young bunch of red, purple and fuchsia sprigs and briefly considered taking them to Severus as a sort of peace offering but decided against that, going directly to her room instead. She'd wait on incurring his possible wrath over the silly game and take a nap instead, so she would be well-rested for their evening adventure together. With any luck, Angela hoped Severus to have moved on past the incident, by they time they were to leave.

After napping for a few hours and having a quick dinner, Angela showered and changed into a fresh pair of jeans. She pulled on a favorite pink sweater that she definitely knew Severus enjoyed seeing her in. Then she fixed and divided her curls into two even pigtails, securing them with an elastic and a charm. Taking extra care with her makeup, Angela then added several extra splashes of gardenia to each pulse point and headed to Severus office, carrying her spring cloak over her arm. She felt somewhat nervous, not having seen him at dinner, though she figured he was wrapping up things with the Weasley twins' day long detention.

As she reached the dungeons, she heard approaching footsteps echoing and soon caught sight of the twins, trudging toward her. They certainly looked ragged but Angela couldn't muster any compassion to feel sorry for them. Both gave her a slight nod as they passed her. Just as she was about to round the corner to Severus' office, one of the redheads called out after her.

"Er, since we like you well enough, you should probably know he's in a right foul mood. Worse we've seen in weeks, in fact. So unless you have a detention or he summoned you, ya might not want to risk it."

Angela paused and looked back. "Um, thanks but I'll take my chances."

The boys nodded solemnly and spoke together in a dismal voice, "Nice knowing ya then."

With a small snicker, Angela knocked on his door. She didn't have to wait but a moment, as the door was yanked open by Severus himself.

His black eyes narrowed as he looked her over. "I expect you're ready?"

Angela offered him a soft smile and nodded. Severus stepped back and quickly switched his normal black robe for a slightly heavier black cloak. Then he exited and with the wave his hand, the office door slammed shut, sealing itself with a deafening echo. Angela shivered and slipping on her own cloak, hurried after Severus' long strides. He was most definitely grumpy and apparently even with her still. It didn't bode well for an evening outside of Hogwarts and immediately, Angela's mind went to work, trying to devise a way to subtly soften his mood.

They exited the castle and followed the main drive to the gates in absolute silence. Angela swallowed hard as the large iron gates came into view. She glanced up at Severus and found him staring straight ahead, his face in a rigid scowl. Closing her eyes for a moment, she had to push back an intense nervous feeling that almost threatened to make her sick to her stomach. Then her eyes popped open as she heard Severus' voice, deep and velvety as he murmured the incantations to open the gate. Angela loved to watch his fluid movements and elegant finesse as he worked complex spells, even if he was angry with her.

Without looking at her, Severus motioned for her to proceed and when they were both out, the gates clanged shut behind them with an ominous rumble. It was much darker with all the surrounding trees blocking out the setting sun. Severus walked a ways further toward the engulfing woods before he turned to face her. Cautiously, Angela stepped over to him, assuming that he would be Apparating them both.

Taking a chance, Angela reached out and gently slipped her cold fingers into his right hand, enjoying his warmth. "I'm sorry, Severus," Angela whispered. "We were just having a bit of fun."

Severus inhaled deeply through his nostrils before pulling his hand from hers. "And so you should be. I do not appreciate you taking those kinds of stupid and foolish risks with yourself. Why would you even join in with something so… uncivilized?"

Angela's face dropped down to look at the ground and to hide the sudden rush of hot, uncontrollable tears. "I-I, well, because… they're my friends."

At that comment, Severus snorted and firmly pulled her closer. The next thing Angela knew, the awful sick feeling in her stomach surged as she felt herself being yanked from the spot. He was Disapparating them before Angela could even wipe away her tears.

* * *

A/N: *sniff, sniff* Sorry to leave things hanging on a sad note. We'll have to see if Severus gets rid of the grumps in time for them to enjoy a bit of time away from Hogwarts.

Chocolate House Cups to all my sweet readers and reviewers and a large stash of Bertie Botts Beans to all those who have added Amaranth to Favs/Alert! I love you all! ;) Ohh, lookie! Close 900 reveiws... wonder who it will be?


	58. Take My Breath Away

A/N: A nice, long chappie for your reading pleasure... ;)

* * *

**Chapter 57**

**Take My Breath Away**

As soon as Angela felt the ground again, solid and steady beneath her feet, she also felt Severus' hands tightly gripping around her upper arms. Avoiding his penetrating glare, she chose to stare directly at the black tweed fabric of his frock coat and she fought to contain the horrible sinking feeling of her stomach. Angela could both hear and see the long measured breaths he was taking, while she in turn was trying desperately to control and calm her own breathing.

Suddenly, Severus' left hand released her arm to take a firm hold of her chin, tilting her head up to face him, regardless of her own wishes not to. Angela let her eyes roam around his face before settling into his gaze. A low growl emanated from the center of his chest before he actually spoke and his lips were pressed hard into a thin, serious line.

"If those are the precarious kinds of things your friends are going to get you involved in, maybe you don't need any friends." His voice was dangerously quiet as he stared down his nose at her.

Angela opened her mouth and then closed it again, quite baffled over his words. While she ultimately understood his extreme distaste towards Brody, she felt he was definitely taking things too far. It was understandable for him to be upset if she were hurt and for him to show concern. But to go as far as to say that her friends were involving her in dangerous activities was just too much. It had been a silly, rough and tumble game when compared against the sort of activities Severus himself had taken part in, especially his most recent return, all battered and hurt.

"Severus," Angela began, hoping she sounded braver than she felt, "that's a bit unfair. It was a simple game that might have gotten a little out of hand. You can't just go and demand that I have no friends because of it." She sniffed and cleared her throat, and feeling a little braver, continued. "It certainly wasn't life-threatening, not like some of the… the outright dangerous things you've found yourself involved in recently. Can I also demand that you cease any further involvement in _those_ activities?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Angela waited for him to consider what'd she said. Severus' expression remained unchanged and they stared at each other as a damp, salty wind danced around them. There was also a low, mocking howl, coming from somewhere off in the distance. Without taking her eyes from Severus, Angela summarized they were very close to the ocean. Slowly, she felt his rough hand begin to work its way down her neck to her throat, gently relaxing his grip as he went. The next thing she knew, Severus pulled her into a crushing kiss.

Between her tears, sniffles, and outright confusion, Angela had to use her free hand to shove him away, desperately gasping for air in the process. Severus' arms came around her and pulled her close, so that her head was cradled against his solid chest. She felt him inhale deeply as he squeezed her even closer. Then taking a step back, he cupped her face with both his large hands and tenderly bowed his head to hers.

"I daresay I am guilty of losing my temper once again and ruining everything," Severus said with an edge of self-loathing lacing his voice. "If you wish, we can return to Hogwarts."

Angela looked at him in surprise and studied his face for a long, silent moment. Then reaching up with her hand, she gently traced over his angular features. As her hand stroked against the hollow of his cheek, Angela sniffed sharply and let out a soft chuckle.

Shaking her head, she whispered, "No, Severus you didn't ruin everything and I don't want to go back. At least not yet. I don't even know where we are."

Taking his hand in hers, she turned around so she could finally take in their surroundings. They appeared to be standing on a winding, grassy path. Following along that path, Angela's eyes found the ruins of what looked like a large, medieval castle, positioned on moderate cliffs, overlooking the ocean to the east. The sun was perched just above the horizon in the west, and cast a beautiful golden glow on everything around them, especially on the ruins.

"No, no… I don't want to go," Angela repeated in an awed voice. "It's utterly gorgeous here, wherever _here_ is."

Severus nodded his head and, leaning down, softly kissed her lips as if to silently apologize for his earlier actions. Angela smiled up at him and reassuringly squeezed his hand. She was ready to forget about the brief unpleasantness and to move on from it.

Angela started forward on the path, but Severus stopped her and pulled out his wand. "Wait. I want to make sure we are alone first."

As Severus cast Homenum Revelio in every direction, Angela continued to admire the beautiful scenery. A few paces from where they were standing, she saw a small beach area, protected by several large sandy dunes and the start of rocky cliffs. After a minute or so of careful spell casting, Severus confirmed that there was no one around for miles. Knowing they were completely alone made Angela feel much more relaxed and she paused, unsure of which direction she wanted to head in first.

Angela turned her vibrant icy blue eyes towards Severus. "So… where exactly are we?"

Letting out a deep, pent-up sigh, Severus stepped behind her and drew her against himself. "At a place I came to as a young child. It's always intrigued me and every so often, I come back."

Angela gave a shiver as the wind picked up once more, and giggled. "You as a child… I bet you were cute. Those dark, watchful eyes of yours, peering out through your long black hair…."

Severus let out a soft snort. "Not really. I was awkward and gangly as my mother would often say."

A pang of sadness wrapped around Angela's heart at his forlorn words. Never before had Severus made reference to either of his parents or family of any kind for that matter. Many times, she wanted to ask him but knowing how closed he could be on many subjects, Angela never found an appropriate opportunity.

Squeezing his hand, Angela looked up at him with a sweet smile. "Every child goes through all sorts of stages while growing."

"Those were the _only_ ones for me," Severus murmured, more to himself than to Angela.

Dropping his hand, she turned and splayed both her small hands across his chest. "Well, no matter, because you became quite a handsome man for it." Then she stretched up on her toes and kissed his lips.

He looked disbelieving of her words and started to open his mouth but Angela quickly covered it. "Don't you _dare_ argue with me over that… unless you want to insult my eyesight and taste in tall, dark, handsome wizards, after attacking my friends. And in that case, we _will_ be going straight back."

She felt his hot breath blowing through her fingers and his hand reached up to peel hers away. "I was only going to thank you."

"That's better and you're welcome." Angela sighed, winking at him. "Now, where are we?

Severus held his index finger to her lips. "If you stop interrupting, I will tell you. Are you familiar with the Muggle story known as Dracula?"

"Ahh, is that the vampire story?" Angela asked.

"Yes, written by a Muggle named Bram Stoker." Severus made a sweeping gesture toward the ruins. "This former castle is believed to be partly responsible in inspiring the tale."

"And was it?" Angela's eyes widened as she tugged her cloak tighter around herself. "Umm… and are there any vampires around here?"

"I'm not entirely sure if it helped inspire him or not." Severus raised a brow and chuckled. "But, no, my little witch. You are with _me_, there is nothing to fear. There may be a random spirit, haunting the ruins, but that is all there is. Now, would you like to have a look around?"

"Absolutely! Are we gathering any plants and ingredients?"

"Perhaps, if we happen upon anything noteworthy. Nighttime, along the shore, is good for collecting glowing gooseberries. Fresh ones are useful to have on hand," Severus said.

Angela nodded. "Yes, and they're so pretty to watch as they change colors. I think I spy a few useful wildflowers over there."

Severus watched as she started down the gentle sloping hill, toward a large patch of tall flowers. He smiled at her exuberance over gathering fresh ingredients. Angela was the only person other than himself to know his private potion stores so well.

Having wandered several yards away from Severus to inspect the assorted wildflowers, Angela hummed happily to herself. She selected a few of the largest blooms and, using her wand, severed the stems while casting a stasis spell upon them. There were a few magical plants hidden among the patch and as Angela carefully retrieved them, she felt extremely relieved that they had moved past Severus' anger so quickly. Now she was quite eager to enjoy the rest of the evening with him. As Angela knelt by another area, rich with herbs and mosses, a deathly-cold hand reached down and grabbed hers. Angela dropped her flower bunch and let out a blood-curdling scream, wilding batting about with her hands.

Hearing Severus' deep laughter, Angela almost lost her balance in trying to stand. Reaching out Severus grasped her waist and pulled her completely upright.

"Skittish much?" he asked with shining eyes. "Let me guess, you were thinking of vampires?"

"Severus! That wasn't funny! And, no, I was actually thinking about _you_."

"Yes, it was, though I'm sorry to have interrupted such wonderful thoughts."

"Oh yeah?" Angela hauled off and kicked him hard, in the shin. "How's that for 'wonderful'?"

Severus' mirth vanished instantly. "Did you just kick me?"

Angela set her jaw and folded her arms. "I believe I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"I think a severe punishment is in order, _Miss Zander_." Severus hissed through clenched teeth.

Giggles erupted forth from Angela. "You're going to have to catch me first, _dear Professor_." Then she whirled around and took off running toward the ruins, her dark curls bobbing around her shoulders.

"Silly witch," Severus muttered with a broad smirk, starting after her.

Quickly glancing over her shoulder, Angela saw Severus walking along the path. She turned toward the castle and, upon reaching it, ran through what used to be a grand entrance. The lighting was low but with the occasional rays of setting sun that flowed through the western window holes, Angela managed to find a small, hidden alcove, several rooms in, to tuck herself into. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she tried to catch her ragged breathing in silence while waiting for Severus to find her.

Severus' deep velvety voice cleanly sliced through the soft evening noises. "I know you're in here, little witch. Come out, come out, wherever you are… I have something for you."

Pressing back, Angela flattened herself against the cold stone wall. It actually sounded as if Severus were possibly enjoying this little game. Straining to listen, she thought she could make out a soft footstep every few moments but she wasn't entirely sure. Just when Angela was about to lean forward to peer around the corner, Severus was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Really, that was too easy," he whispered as he leaned down, capturing her mouth with his.

Angela snaked her arms around his chest before pulling back from his kiss. "I didn't say I would be hard to find, just that you have to catch me." And with that, a quick pop sounded as Angela Disapparated out of his grasp.

Reappearing just outside the main entrance, Angela ran around the left side, discovering a long wall that once enclosed a splendid garden. Darting through it, she exited on the back side of the castle ruins, standing along the rocky cliffs. Turning away from the ocean, her eyes found a small side entry. Angela hurried through it and took refuge in what appeared to be a pantry. She waited less than a minute this time before Severus was again standing before her, smirking. Angela grabbed his collar and yanked him down for a kiss. Then, shoving him into the wall, she dashed past him and back out to the cliffs, giggling all the while.

Her mistake was in hesitating over which direction to proceed in, allowing Severus just enough time to grab her and wrestle her to the ground. He held her firmly in place with his body, allowing her hardly any room to even wiggle. Angela felt his fingers tickling her sides and she screamed out, laughing in protest.

"Ok, Stop! stop! You win!" she proclaimed.

"Yes, I did win, didn't I?" Severus' said smoothly, his black eyes gleaming. "And I'd like to claim my prize now."

Angela stopped fighting and suddenly lay very still underneath him. "Right here?"

Severus merely nodded and, lifting his wand, murmured several spells in quick succession. The ground beneath her back felt cushiony and, glancing to the side, Angela recognized the same thick black blanket that they'd cuddled together on, at Christmastime, before the fireplace in his office. She opened her mouth, starting to say so, but clamped it shut again, realizing it would give her deeply guarded secret away. Angela didn't want to imagine how Severus would react if she let any thing that was supposed to have been Obliviated from her memory slip out. Instead, she pushed it from her mind and reaching up, laced her fingers through Severus' black hair to pull his face close.

"This is much better than collecting plants," she said, nuzzling against his neck.

"Yes, I would heartily agree."

Severus gently trailed a line of kisses across her forehead and down her cheek, causing her to shiver in anticipation. When she stretched up her neck for him, he lowered himself, pressing against her body, making Angela vividly aware of the fact that their clothes had vanished from their bodies and now lay neatly folded, nearby on the ground.

Feeling his hardened arousal firm upon her thigh, Angela let out a delighted laugh. "I believe you said you had something for me?"

"Possibly… or maybe not," Severus said teasingly, drawing out his words and sharply smacking her bare bottom.

Angela gasped and blinked up at him in surprise. "Ouch!"

Severus didn't respond as he worked himself between her legs and in lifting her right leg to wrap around his back, he quickly sheathed himself within her body. The sudden feeling of fullness was unexpected though quite welcomed by Angela. Crying out, she arched herself off the ground and lifted her other leg, curling it along his leg. Letting out a deep, impassioned groan, Severus began thrusting his hips forward, as Angela squeezed her legs around him, desperately pulling him closer while her hands took hold of his bare shoulders. Soon they fell into an easy and rapid rhythm that further increased in its pace as Severus grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Firmly holding Angela's hands to the ground, Severus took several long, slow thrusts, almost removing himself before pushing back into her sweet body. Angela could hardly stand the anticipation and she wiggled about wildly under him, moaning and repeatedly whispering his name.

Just as Severus felt her inner walls begin to flex and tighten around his manhood, he paused and stared into her brilliant blue eyes. "Mine, my angel… all mine. Tell me, who do you belong to?"

Angela's eyes fluttered and her body soared with exhilaration over his possessive hold. "I'm yours, Severus, always yours."

Severus smugly smiled as he rapidly thrust into her. Elated, Angela cried out once more, straining to free her arms from his grip, though to no avail. Arching her hips off the ground to meet his thrusts, she locked her ankles together behind his back, and at the new angle, took him deeper still. Severus grunted at the intense feeling and rocked faster, plunging in and out. Angela's body responded in kind and erupted in pleasure, squeezing Severus to the hilt. He threw his head back and with a deep groan, spilled his hot seed inside her before collapsing on top of her naked body and resting his head between her breasts. Angela lay there, eyes closed and chest heaving as she continually stroked her hand through Severus' long hair.

When he caught his breath, Severus rolled over, repositioning Angela into a more comfortable spot. Angela sighed in utter contentment and curled against Severus, half on top of him. Taking a long deep breath of the cool nighttime air, she shivered and snuggled even closer, as though trying to crawl right into his own warm skin. It was then he remembered they were laying naked together atop the cliff, with a cool night breeze blowing in around them from the ocean.

Reaching behind himself, Severus drew his wand out of his discarded cloak and giving it a wave, produced another plush blanket to cover them both. "If you're still cold after that, I shall have to warm you again."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."

Severus tightened his arms around her until she squealed. Reaching his long fingers up to her neck, he gently traced along her necklace. He'd not known her to have taken it off even once since the night he'd put it on her. Seeing it on her still thrilled him in a very powerful way.

"I love being in your arms like this, Severus. I-I don't want this… or us to end," Angela whispered gently against the skin of his shoulder. "It doesn't have to, does it, Severus? Please tell me it doesn't?"

Severus cupped her chin with one hand. "I see absolutely no reason for anything to end, though we will still have to exercise vigilant discretion at all times."

A radiant smile grew across her lips. "I wasn't planning on taking out an advertisement in The Daily Prophet but, well, it would be nice to tell a friend or-"

"Angela," Severus started firmly, "that is not possible. Not with the threat of someone trying to resurrect the Dark Lord. I will not have you endangered in any fashion because of known ties to me. You would be an instant target, possibly for both sides. The less who know of _us,_ the less danger there is to you." Severus stroked his fingers along her hip. "I want this to continue on as well, but it _must_ be in absolute secret for the foreseeable future."

Angela nodded her head in understanding, while desperately hoping that a happier, threat-free future was just over the horizon for them. Surely the dangerous situation wouldn't last forever. Angela only wanted a few people to know, regardless of what they might think about her being with her professor, though she figured it would be Gwen who would be the most supportive. Gwen was just that way and she'd probably congratulate her for bedding a Hogwarts professor. Allison and Brody would eventually accept the idea but she knew they'd definitely find it awkward. She expected her father to disapprove at first but frankly, he wasn't in the best position to oppose Angela's choices and desires in life since she was eighteen. The fact that potions was a common interest, might actually serve as a buffer and bring her father around to accepting Severus much quicker.

Severus's strong, capable hands roamed across Angela's silky skin as they lay together, watching the sky darken overhead. He enjoyed the delicate moans that his tender caresses drew out of her. Once again he was amazed to find himself forgiven for his less than stellar behavior toward her. A large part of him still did not understand how or why she tolerated such things from him. He was also still trying to understand and accept the fact that Angela loved him. Severus definitely felt unworthy of such a wondrous and special emotion from anyone, but Severus now realized it was something he very much wanted as part of his life. He greatly desired for Angela to become a large part of his life. It was taking a great risk with what the future could hold, but after all his lonely years, Severus knew this was a worthy risk.

"Angela?"

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"I should explain," Severus began, knowing he had to tell her something but unsure of how to tell her. "It's not easy to see you with others, knowing I will never be a part of that. There are boundaries that will forever keep me separated from certain aspects of your life." Severus looked down, trying to gauge her expression. "That's partly why I was angry, earlier. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of." Angela said softly. "But I believe it's more of a temporary situation, though I don't exactly expect you to be friends with all of mine. That would be rather awkward."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, her clear eyes were sparkling up at him and a mischievous smile was on her lips. "And I also know you rather despise Brody because he's had a crush on me in the past."

Severus just sneered and rolled his eyes. "He is quite unworthy of you, Slytherin or not."

"And that is why I'm yours instead." Angela grinned.

Inhaling deeply, Severus kissed the top of her head. "I do like the sound of that."

Angela molded her naked body to his and lazily traced her fingers along his chest. Severus felt more relaxed than he had since returning from his unfortunate journey the week previous. Only the soft sounds of their breathing could be heard for a long while, and soon they welcomed a sliver of the moon and the stars, as they began to shine through the inky darkness overhead. Watching the stars sprinkle the sky with pinpricks of light, they both lay there, thinking of the other.

"Severus?" Angela began after a long silence. "I was wondering about graduation… my father is coming and, well, I'd like you to meet him." Angela swallowed and quickly continued. "I certainly won't tell him anything about us… um, just that you're my professor, but it would really mean a lot to me if you would at least meet him."

Severus had forgotten about her family coming for graduation. Truthfully, he had little respect for the man, over how he had basically neglected Angela over the past few years by not seeing her or spending time with her. It hurt Angela, though she never said as much.

"I will… consider it."

"Thank you, Severus." Angela stroked her hand along his cheek, causing her silver bracelet to jingle.

His black eyes flitted to it for a moment, remembering when she'd received it from her father at the beginning of the school year. Severus also remembered it had been Harper who had put the bracelet on her arm. Reaching for her arm, Severus took a moment to carefully inspect it.

"X-Y-Z… What's your father's name?"

"Xavier Yardley Zander."

"Mmm, can't say it sounds familiar at all, so I suspect our time at Hogwarts did not overlap."

"No," Angela said. "He's ten years older than you."

"Only ten years?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I forget just how young you are."

Angela smiled. "You say that almost as if it's a bad thing."

"No, but I am glad you will soon be finished with school."

She sighed. "Me too. Which brings us back to it again. What happens next?"

"I have been thinking over that matter a great deal. I do have several ideas in mind though I must make a few inquires before anything is settled on," Severus explained to her.

"Ideas such as what?" Angela asked, looking excited.

"I will let you know later, when I have something much more concrete." Severus watched her frown slightly. "I would rather not get your hopes up on any particular idea, in case it is not at all feasible."

With a small sigh, Angela kissed the tip of his nose. There he was, protecting her yet again, in his own unique way and she loved him all the more for it.

Suddenly, Severus rolled her over and pointed skyward. "Look, a shooting star."

Angela followed the tip of his finger to find the moving ball of fiery light. They watched as it crossed the sky and disappeared from sight, though another soon following behind. Over the course of the hour, they spotted almost a dozen shooting stars.

"This is rather romantic and quite like a date. Was that your intention all along?" Angela asked with a hopeful smile. "The setting it secluded and positively breathtaking."

"I've been known to have a brilliant idea, every so often," Severus smirked.

Angela stared at him, knowing he did very little that was random or spontaneous. Her mind worked through several possibilities.

Slowly she smiled, hoping she'd hit upon the correct one. "It's been exactly a month… one month since I came back from having disappeared on you." Angela paused before softly adding, "A month since we decided to be more than just student and teacher."

Severus stared back into her eyes, his own eyes shining in what little light came from the partial moon. "Yes, it has been a month."

"Funny, it seems like it's been much longer, but in a _very_ good way," Angela chuckled, stretching up to kiss his lips.

"Speaking of your unappreciated disappearance, how is your cousin?"

"Despite still being surprised over being pregnant again, she's doing better. But the healers have yet to figure out why she's been so terribly sick at times." Angela looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's hard to imagine her with two children. They will take up a lot of her time."

"As one can imagine," Severus said absently.

Angela decided now would be as good of a chance as ever. "Have you ever wanted children? Of your own, that is?"

"Me? Want children?" Severus asked, sounding incredulous. "Absolutely not. _Never_."

Focusing on a twinkling star, Angela processed what he'd said. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her head against his shoulder. Now she had her answer to that particular question, though she wasn't exactly sure how it made her feel. A hand crept up her side and, stopping on her cheek, Severus gradually turned her to face him.

"Do you want children?" he asked in a deep and quiet voice.

Angela couldn't help but smile. "Possibly. But not any time soon, obviously."

Severus nodded and murmured something she didn't quite understand as he teasingly trailed his hand over her breasts. "Of course, I've got nothing against practicing the art in which they are made."

Swinging her leg over his hip, Angela moved to straddle his waist. "Neither have I."

He said nothing, letting his masterful hands glide over her womanly curves, tenderly caressing each and every one. Severus couldn't help but marvel over how naturally their bodies blended together, taking great pleasure in the satisfaction they provided each other. Making love to Angela was completely natural and more fulfilling for him than it had ever been with any other woman. She might be younger but, for the first time in his life, he felt an actual emotional connection and bond with someone. And wondrously enough, Angela felt the same toward him.

Gripping Angela's hips, Severus stared into her eyes. Carefully he lifted her up and gradually eased her down onto his waiting cock. Angela sucked in a long deep breath and arched her back, throwing her chest forward. Severus's hands glided up her sides, and over her stomach to fondle and grasp her breasts. He rolled and pinched her hardened nipples between his fingers and gently kissed them. Moaning softly, Angela leaned forward, letting her small graceful hands roam over his shoulders and across his chest as she gently rocked herself up and down on Severus.

They held each other's gaze, while tenderly making love, this time slowly and unhurried. Wanting to be closer to her, Severus pushed up, supporting himself on his arms, his fingers digging into the ground behind him. Angela wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her breasts against him and Severus rolled his hips forward, thrusting deep within her as he met her sensual movements.

With one hand, he cupped the back of her head and held her firmly. "That's it, my little witch, ride me."

His rich, velvety voice, sent cascading shivers down her spine. Angela panted and moaned at his encouraging words, starting to push off her knees, harder and faster while tightly gripping his waist. Severus sat up completely then, kissing her deeply as he stroked a teasing hand up and down her back.

"Yes, Angela, oh yes. Just like that," Severus groaned.

Pausing for a moment to search his black fathomless eyes, Angela leaned back. Severus brought his knees up off the ground to support her back. Soon his mouth and hands were devouring her; squeezing, biting and sucking each and every delicate inch of her alabaster skin. Angela cried out in continual ecstasy, her hand reaching up and pulling his black hair. Their bodies were one, rocking up and down together, in a fluid motion.

Angela mewed and pulled Severus' face to hers. "I love you, Severus Snape. I love you, more than anything."

Staring intimately into each other's eyes, the waves of deep climax enveloped them, bathing them in a whirling flood of emotions and heightened awareness. Their bodies tingled as though electricity flowed through them and it felt marvelous. Angela's head fell forward onto Severus' chest and he held her possessively to himself as they rode out the culmination of their lovemaking.

Together they collapsed onto the blanket, gasping for air, their bodies hot and beaded with sweat. Despite the steamy encounter they remained close, holding tight to each other.

Severus maneuvered his hot lips to her ear and, tucking her dark curls back, whispered into it, "You mean the world to me, Angela."

Angela's face held a wide, radiant smile. That was enough for her to know just how strongly Severus felt about her. She nuzzled into his neck and soon her steady and relaxed breathing alerted Severus that she had drifted off into peaceful sleep. Reaching for his wand, he cast several heavy charms and protective enchantments around them before joining her in dreamland.

It was well before dawn that Angela rolled over and let out a soft sigh. She felt amazingly warm and snug, lying curled against Severus' body. Listening to the sounds around her, she had to focus on where she was, and opening her eyes, she suddenly remembered that she and Severus were away from Hogwarts. A delighted smile grew on her lips as the events of the night came back to her.

Giving her body a stretch beneath the plush blanket, Severus' silky baritone briefly startled her. "We'll need to return soon."

Angela groaned. "I figured you'd say that. I guess that means we can't stay to watch the sun rise?"

"It is not advisable. We've already stayed away longer than we should have." His tone was firm but his face was not as serious.

Holding the black blanket to her chest, Angela slowly sat up and blinking several times, she looked around. "Where did all of those things come from?"

Severus glanced in the direction she was looking in and grinned. "We can't exactly return from an ingredient gathering trip with no ingredients, can we?"

Angela was confused. "But how… when did you gather all of it?" Realization hit her. "You left me to sleep and went to collect all of these things? I would have helped. If fact, that's what I was doing before _someone_ grabbed-"

His fingers reached up to silence her lips. "No, Angela, I would not leave you unattended. Much of it was already collected and I happen to know a few useful spells, some of my own invention, believe it or not…."

"You came beforehand and did this? And then summoned it all, once we arrived? You really are brilliant!" Angela laughed.

"Well, brilliant or even genius, if you will," Severus replied cockily, folding his arms under his head.

Leaning against his chest, Angela smiled mischievously. "Would those spells happen to be anything like the brilliance of the Half Blood Prince?"

Severus' grin faded. "I believe I instructed you to forget about such things."

Angela stared at him for at least a minute, a soft smile on her lips before she whispered into his ear. "Severus, after seven years, I believe I know your handwriting rather well. Well enough to recognize it when I see it in old schoolbooks."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Can I keep nothing from you, little witch?"

"Perhaps not," Angela chuckled. "But rest assured, I haven't discovered all of your secrets… yet."

They quickly helped each other dress while fighting the urge to linger and indulge themselves. Angela watched attentively as Severus cast several spells around the collection of baskets, crates and jars that held all of the fresh ingredients. When everything was secure and ready, he tapped his wand and it all disappeared from sight. Angela shot him a questioning look.

"I sent the items on ahead of us," Severus explained with a smirk.

"Again with the brilliance," Angela said in an admiring voice. "That takes exceptional talent at this great of a distance."

He slipped his arms around her from behind and pulled her to himself. "Are you ready?"

"No. I'd prefer to stay here, just the two of us but… back to Hogwarts I suppose it is."

Angela gave one last look around in the dim light of the early morning sky. Feeling Severus' warm lips press against her cheek, she knew he was about to Disapparate with her.

"We'll come back here, another time," Severus offered quietly.

"I've like that," said Angela as the landscape disappeared before her eyes.

The Hogwarts gates always looked more imposing in the cover of darkness. Angela shivered as they came into view, though it may have been due to Severus immediately releasing her from his warm, protective hold. He stepped away without a word and opened the gate. Tightening her cloak around herself to compensate for the lost warmth in the early morning chill, Angela proceeded through. She walked several feet inside and then stopped, giving Severus a strange look.

He smirked. "If you're wondering about the collected ingredients, I'd arranged for the house elves to fetch them and take them to the dungeons-"

"No, that's not it." Angela clasped her hand to her right hip. "My hip is sore, very sore… when I walk."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Sore… like how?"

Angela locked eyes with him and read his look, clearly understanding that he wanted to know if it was something he'd possibly caused while they'd been enjoying each other throughout the night or if it was something else entirely. She thought back over their evening together and could not remember anything bothering or hurting her.

"Oh wait," Angela said. "The game…."

A low snarl ensued forth from Severus. "What did I tell you about such infernal activities?" He shook his head in anger. "I want you to go directly to Madam Pomfrey."

"I'd rather you just take care of it," Angela whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Stepping closer, Severus dropped his voice extremely low. "I don't mind muddling through healing my own injuries. There are some things I'm quite capable of, but as I've told you before, I don't take chances on _your_ safety and well-being. She is much better qualified to properly heal. Understand?"

Angela nodded and they continued on toward the castle. The pain persisted, though she tried her best to ignore it. Admittedly it was nothing as bad as her fractured ankle at the beginning of the year, but it was definitely not something that would go away on its own, either. It was no surprise that Severus escorted her to the infirmary doors.

"Once she has checked you over, get a few hours rest. Then I will require your assistance in organizing and preparing what we brought back for storage."

"Yes, sir." Angela gave him sweet smile and pushed through the doors, heading to the medi-witch's office.

Severus worked in his office, feeling quite agitated in not knowing the outcome of Angela's visit to the infirmary. He knew it couldn't be too serious or it would have started bothering Angela much sooner. When she did not show in the Great Hall for breakfast, Severus was toying with the idea of going to check on her when her familiar knock sounded at his office door. Angela entered, all smiles and approached his desk, holding a piece of parchment.

"Well?" asked Severus.

"It's fine, just badly bruised and she took care of that."

"No fractures?"

"Nope, nothing serious by any means. Just bruised." Angela answered. "And here's her latest list of restocking requests for the infirmary."

Severus scanned the list. "We'll get those started as soon as these fresh ingredients are dealt with."

He stood and Angela followed him over to the work tables. There was a wide variety of containers sitting among the sorted plants and potions ingredients. Severus selected a jar and began labeling it. Angela watched his skilled hands work and swallowed hard before clearing her throat.

"Oh, and umm, Madam Pomfrey also requested that you make up several more testing kits for pregnancies."

Severus merely nodded and glanced up at her. "She always runs out, this time of year it seems."

Angela bit her bottom lip. "Well, she used the last one… on me."

Severus dropped the jar he was holding. It clambered onto the table and his black eyes flashed wide with shock.

"_What_ did you just say?" Severus asked in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was certainly an eventful night for the two of them, wasn't it? And now... sorry, I couldn't resist ending there! Stay tuned! BWAHAHAHAHAA! You'll have to forgive me. ;)

For anyone wondering, Severus took her to the ruins of New Slains Castle, near Cruden Bay in Scotland. Thanks for reading and for sharing your thoughts, my dear lovelies.


	59. Living Arrangements

**Chapter 58**

**Living Arrangements**

Severus stared hard at Angela and took a staggering step back while her short statement fought its way into his head. Oddly, his chest felt tight and constricted, as though he could not take in enough air simply through breathing. Leaning back against the table, his ebony eyes traveled from her face, down to her stomach, half expecting to see a sudden bulge that hadn't been there mere hours ago when he'd held her naked and unclothed. His mind was a flurry of partial thoughts and wild, yet tangible fears over her words. Angela's icy blue eyes remained trained on him, as she chewed on the corner of her bottom lip, waiting for him to speak or, at the very least, do something.

He'd always been careful to cast a twenty-four hour contraceptive charm, especially during the time when he'd Obliviated her. That would be an unimaginable conversation to attempt, if Angela were several months along. Severus quickly shook that highly unpleasant thought from his head. She couldn't be, she just could not be several months pregnant. He refused to believe that as a possibility. Severus Snape did not botch spells, and certainly not extremely vital ones that would cause life-altering issues.

If Angela was pregnant, it had to have happened in just the past few weeks. His mind searched for a time that he had not been thorough perhaps in finishing the charm or a time they had been too overcome in a haze of lust to even remember it. Severus could think of none; he'd always been thorough. Daily, he cast the spell when he awoke each morning, with her next to him in his bed. Generally, he recast it again in the evenings, as an added precaution. The spell, along with the powerful contraceptive potion he knew she'd taken several times, should have been more than enough. The potion lasted a month, sometimes even longer, when brewed fresh. So what could have possibly gone wrong?

Slowly, Severus drew his questioning eyes back up to Angela's sweet upturned face and, instantly, it honestly did not matter to him. If she was indeed pregnant, it was his child and he would not allow her to deal with it on her own. Severus knew he cherished her more than anyone else in his entire life. They would somehow manage to get through such an ordeal, without drawing undue attention to themselves and by alerting only the most necessary people.

Angela Zander had opened a new and wondrous world for him, bringing him to a level of profound feelings he'd never before been aware of. Granted, his whole approach to her had been very Slytherin in the beginning, but it quickly changed and grew into a different realm of discernible desires. He cared for Angela and for how she felt. It pleased him to provide her happiness and to earn her respect and love. Severus swallowed awkwardly at the word in his mind. _Love_. Angela loved _him_. She'd told him so, but more importantly, he actually _felt_ it for the first time in his long, lonely life.

Unable to wait any longer for Severus' reaction, Angela balled her fists and, stepping toward him, hesitantly pressed them into his chest. "Please, Severus, please don't get angry. _Please_? I didn't want her to do it, but she insisted and…." Angela shivered for a moment before finishing. "It just really scared me."

Inhaling deeply through his nostrils, Severus brought his sturdy hands up and covered hers. "Just… just tell me, what exactly happened with Madame Pomfrey. _Everything_."

Relaxing and opening her hands so that they were splayed across the black woven fabric of his frock coat, Angela closed her wary eyes and took a deep, wobbly breath. Severus, feeling that she was shaky, slid his hands along her arms and gently grasped her hips, pulling her to himself.

"I've always heard," Angela started quietly, "other girls say that Madame Pomfrey uses pregnancy tests on seventh year girls, the moment they have the slightest complaint, but I never really believed it." Her eyes were wide as she gazed up at him. "We've always been careful…."

"_Overly_ careful and cautious," Severus briskly stated, raising an eyebrow but letting her continue on.

"I told her about my hip and explained about the game but she kept insisting the first thing to do was a pregnancy test. No matter how I protested… she kept rambling on about how certain healing spells done in that region of the body can affect a pregnancy."

Angela looked at Severus for validation and he gave a curt nod. "That is true, just as certain potions and ingredients can have an adverse effect… on those types… of situations as well."

"I told her I was in no way pregnant, but she just chuckled, patted my head and said that is what all the girls claim. Once she went to get the test, I suddenly got really worried and nervous… thinking, what if?" Angela's shaky voice drifted off.

Severus gradually let out an anxious pent-up breath. "And…?"

Angela stared up at him, a caring and gentle expression on her face. "Well, you've already told me that you don't want any children. And thankfully, it's apparently not something you need to worry about."

"Meaning, you are _not_ pregnant?" Severus asked, hoping he understood her correctly.

Letting out a soft sigh, Angela shook her head. "No, I'm not. Just like I told her, but, ugh, she really had me worried, especially about what would happen to you for it." Angela shuddered. "Not that anyone would ever need to know who… I could never bear to do that to you-"

"Angela," Severus started sharply, lifting her chin, "don't you dare believe for one second that I would abandon you with… child."

At his words, Angela buried her face into his chest, relieved by his assurance and the fact that she was not pregnant. While Angela knew they had been very cautious, Madame Pomfrey's whole approach and insistence had caused her to worry, dredging up much anxiety over the possibility of 'what if.' A barrage of irrational fears concerning what would happen to her and Severus was immediately pushed to the forefront of her mind. It was a great comfort to her over how well Severus had taken it all because those fears had lingered on.

Silly as she felt for getting so worked up, Angela couldn't help herself. "Hold me," she whispered.

With a sturdy arm around her, Severus guided her toward his desk and, sitting down, he pulled Angela into his lap. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and in the warmth of his embrace, she felt herself beginning to relax. Severus relaxed as well, content in the knowledge that he'd not made any mistakes.

Over the next two weeks, Severus thought long and thoroughly about Angela and the impending end of term. There were several important and necessary changes he would need to make in his life, if things were to continue between them. And continuing on with her was something he felt sure of. Admittedly, Severus had never entered into the situation with Angela, having that goal in mind; rather he'd been quite sure of the opposite happening and that they would end up going their separate ways. No matter what, Severus knew Angela would always be the one vibrant spot of contentedness in his life.

Many times over, Angela had clearly voiced her feelings and desires for staying with him, so Severus set about to make it happen. It would have to be discreet and continue in secrecy, but it would continue. As he firmed up the details of his carefully considered plan, he sent off one single inquiry and then waited for the response.

* * *

The seventh years were all abuzz over job offers and their post-graduation plans. Allison had two flattering offers from professional Quidditch teams, while Brody was looking into a position at the Ministry of Magic, within the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Wanting to put her potions talents to good use, Angela had sent off inquiries to several small apothecaries. She selected shops that were closer to Hogwarts and situated in small wizarding communities, rather than in London. Her hope was to find something that paid a decent wage, allowing her the ability to rent a small flat without the necessity of a roommate.

Angela had exchanged several letters with her father on the matter, and he fully supported her idea. He even offered to cover her rent each month just so she could save what she earned. Angela did not want to be entirely dependent upon him, but she definitely kept his offer in the back of her mind as a backup plan. Severus never said much, though he listened carefully.

The third weekend in May was allotted for the seventh years to take time away from school. They were able to leave Hogwarts and visit their prospective jobs and to make any necessary living arrangements. Every seventh year took advantage of the weekend, even if all they did was to return home for the time period.

Angela grew nervous as the weekend approached. She'd not received one single response from her letters. If she didn't have a job lined up by graduation, it would mean she would have to return to her aunt and uncle's house to live. It wasn't the worst position to be in as they'd always treated Angela like their own but she was quite ready to be on her own, in the hopes it would make continuing her relationship with Severus all that much easier.

Idly stirring her mashed potatoes around with her fork, Angela sighed heavily. It was Friday evening and she'd still not heard from anyone, regarding employment. Though they spoke about many subjects, Severus had been relatively quiet on the employment matter and Angela was wondering if he'd changed his mind, concerning the two of them spending time together after the end of the school year. His actions certainly did not speak as such, as he clearly indulged himself with her every moment that he could.

Allison frowned slightly at Brody, then nudged him with her elbow. "Hey, we were talking and maybe you could just tag along with one of us tomorrow? You never know what possible prospects you might come across? Well, probably more so the Ministry of Magic," Allison shrugged. "It's worth a go."

Angela forced a halfhearted smile at her friends. "Umm, yeah possibly."

"We were going to leave around seven, maybe try and meet up for lunch, somewhere in Diagon Alley?" Brody offered.

Half-heartedly picking up an iced fairy cake, Angela was about to answer when a large gray owl swooped down, dropping an official looking envelope. She caught it before it could splash into the gravy on her plate. Pausing to inspect the black wax seal, Angela could make out the initials, FWM. It did not sound familiar and she wasted no time in opening it. Pulling out a fine, handmade parchment, Angela's eyes widened as she quickly read it. By the time should reached the end, she was smiling broadly with her hand poised against her rosy lips.

"Well?" inquired Allison growing quite impatient. "Are you going to share?"

"Merlin, this is amazing! It seems Professor Snape recommended me for a position at Millflint Apothecaries and Potioneers… and they have an opening at their York branch." Angela squealed. "Oh I could just hug him!"

Brody made a disgusting sound in his throat. "_Hug_ _Snape_? You seriously need to get out more."

Angela rolled her eyes. "It says I'm to stop by the Manchester shop tomorrow and speak with Mr. Millflint himself! Wow! And there are several places listed that let one and two bedroom flats at reasonable rates."

"Who's Mr. Millflint?" asked Allison.

"Filbert Millflint? He's a top member of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers! He is known for helping to perfect and streamline many of the newer editions of textbooks we've used in potions class." Angela looked at her friends and then giggled. "I guess that isn't something that would be very important to either of you, but, well this is an unbelievable offer. I wonder how he pulled it off?"

"Snape? Pfffst! He didn't pull anything off. Angela, you have the talent and he knows it. Recommending out his top students to such position helps him look a more brilliant teacher." Brody snorted. "He did it for _himself_, if anything."

"Well, regardless, I'm still going to thank him." Carefully Angela tucked the letter back into the envelope and with an excited smile, she left them for the familiarity of the dungeons.

Angela lifted her hand to knock when the door opened, revealing Severus waiting for her, his face holding a gloating smirk. "I figured you would show up about now."

Stepping into his office, Angela held the envelope up in front of his face as he shut and warded the door with his wand. "You knew, all along and never said a word."

Severus continued to smirk at her and with a simple flourish of his wand, the letters that Angela had sent out, all appeared, hovering before her face. "What? Severus! You stopped them? You are incorrigible!"

"Indeed I did. It would have been futile to get the other's hopes up, thinking they would get _my_ prize potions student." Severus waved his wand and in a flash, the letters glided into the flickering fireplace. "You deserve to work with someone who truly understands potions, as an art and not as a mere means of income."

Leading her to the black leather sofa, they sat together. "During my last two years as a student, I worked for Millflint over the summers. He is someone I know and trust."

Angela gazed up at him with an adoring expression. "Thank you, Severus."

She leaned forward and pressed a soft, lingering kiss into his cheek. Then resting her head on his shoulder, she turned her face and buried it into the black fabric, inhaling deeply.

"Whatever are you doing?" Severus asked her.

"Mmm… smelling you… I love the way you smell. It's a mix of herbs and sort of outdoorsy and kind of musky." Angela chuckled at his quizzical expression, though he did not object to her continuing.

They talked for awhile, Severus describing some of his time, working with Millflint. They also spent time going over Angela's plan for the next day. After her meeting in Manchester, she would visit the shop in York and then set out to several of the places that were offering flats. They discussed the flats with Severus firmly insisting that she needed nothing but the smallest, most basic flat for the cheapest price.

When Angela stifled a tiny yawn, Severus raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow when you are through, I would like you to return and see me as I have… something to show you. Now, time to turn in little witch. You need a good night's sleep for tomorrow, to be at your best."

"Tuck me in?" Angela asked sweetly, batting her shining blue eyes with a sleepy smile.

Tracing a finger down her smooth neck and along her collarbone, Severus leaned in closer to her. "Don't I always?"

* * *

It was rainy all the following day but that didn't stop Angela from feeling sure that she would burst from excitement. She'd met Mr. Millflint and found him most agreeable. And after being shown around the apothecary in York, she visited three wizarding establishments that each had available flats. The monthly rent was acceptable. Angela only needed to decide on whether she wanted one or two rooms and furnished or unfurnished. Once she had collected information about each place, it was mid-afternoon when Angela returned to Hogwarts as Severus had requested.

Making her way to his office, she happily puzzled over what he wanted to show her. She'd been helping him with several different variations on brewing several more difficult potions. It was possible that one of the testings had proven useful.

Once in his office, she started to remove her light spring cloak when Severus stopped her. "Leave it on. We might be stepping outside at some point."

Angela threw him a questioning glance. "We're leaving the castle?"

"Yes, we are." Holding out his hand to her, he drew her close the fireplace. "Going by Floo, though."

Her curiosity was piqued. "But it's not connected-"

"Oh, I daresay you might be surprised about that. Now stay close." Severus threw a handful of silver Floo powder into the fire and spoke the destination in his deep, rich baritone.

Together they stepped forward into the emerald flames and began spinning through the network as Angela tried to figure out the place he'd named. When they finally stepped out moments later, they were in a darkened room. Angela could tell they'd arrived at a place far from Hogwarts. Letting her eyes adjust to the dim light, she soon recognized the furnishings of a small living room, one that was filled with books. They lined the walls and were piled around in various stacks throughout the room. Taking in a deep breath, Angela noticed the air held familiar traces of scents, similar to the way Severus smelled.

Angela's bright eyes darted all around, trying to take in the new and unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we? Wait, this - this is your home, isn't it?"

Severus' lips curled into a mild smirk. "You didn't assume I lived at Hogwarts year-round, did you?"

"No, Of course I didn't," Angela rolled her eyes, "though you've never talked about it. Why are we here now?"

Feeling strangely empowered, on top of his usual confidence, Severus drew Angela closer. "Because, if you're agreeable to it, it can be your home as well."

"What…?" Angela gasped as her heart began to beat wildly and her stomach dissolved into a mass of fluttering butterflies. "Is that why you wanted me to go with the smallest flat?"

"Yes. It really is the most logical decision, after all, you living here. It's already connected to Hogwarts, and I may come and go as I please, throughout the school year." Severus paused. "And the little flat can serve the purpose of keeping up the appearance of you living on your own and also as a place for you to entertain any… family or friends, from time to time. This, rather us, will still need to remain a closely guarded secret."

"So it's really all of matter of… logic, that made you decide this?" Angela asked with sparkling eyes, as her hand slid down, past the waistband of his pants. "There was nothing else… nothing at all, involved in your reasoning?"

Severus inhaled deeply as his ebony eyes glossed over and momentarily closed while she gently caressed him through his trousers. "Let's just say I'm not exactly comfortable having you out of my immediate attention and care without being in a well guarded place of residence." Raising an eyebrow, and taking a step closer, he looked down his nose at her. "I've also seen the sort of trouble you seem to attract to yourself."

Angela snorted. "Lovely. You make it sound as though I'm a naughty child, who can't behave."

Severus stepped closer, until their bodies were flush, with his tall physique towering over her. "You _are_ naughty, quite naughty indeed, being so bold and presumptuous as to sleep with your Professor"

A soft strawberry blush flushed her cheeks, and Angela bit her lower lip, giving him her most innocent expression. "I don't seem to remember you ever objecting… only encouraging in that matter."

Strong guiding hands encircled her waist as Angela was slowly backed up against the bookcase. "It still seems to me that you should be punished… in some fashion."

Feeling hairs prickle up the back of her neck, Angela squirmed as Severus's hot lips teased the sensitive edge of her ear before making their way down her neck and selecting a most sensitive spot to suck on. Angela drew in a sharp breath and fighting within herself, she pushed Severus away as he started nibbling on a sensitive patch of skin.

"You can certainly punish me, but first I would like to see the rest of your home. Please?" She emphasized the last word, when looking up, she caught an irritated look on his face from being stopped in his quest.

Holding out a long, bony finger, Severus pointed as he spoke in a short, curt tone. "There is the hallway and front door. That way is the kitchen, downstairs loo and the back door to the garden." Then pushing her in front of himself, he guided her to a corner section of unending bookshelf. "And this…," reaching out he gave it a push, "this is the stairway that leads to the bedroom. The _master _bedroom and _I_ am the _master_."

Angela gasped softly as Severus guided her up the stairs by her hips. Reaching the top, she saw four doors. Two were on the left, one was on the right and the other was at the end of the hallway, opposite them. Severus pressed himself against her back and she could feel his firm arousal. Her own needs were quickly building over the mere thought of living in the same house as Severus. It was far more than she ever could have hoped for.

Breathing heavily, she turned to face him. "And which room would happen to belong to the _master_?"

Without answering, he lifted Angela into his arms and walked toward the door on the right. It opened automatically, revealing a darkened interior. Suddenly several floating candles appeared, bathing the room in a gentle golden light. Angela saw a large, four-poster bed with a dark comforter. A tall dresser and bureau stood opposite each other and on either side of the bed there was a nightstand. Thick drapes hung over what Angela assumed was the window.

Severus sat her on the edge of the bed but before he could do anything, Angela stopped him. "No… let me, after all, I'm the one who needs to be punished, so you say."

With a sweet decadent smile, she stood and reaching up, she slowly undid each of his many black buttons. Severus watched her, his black eyes trained on her graceful alabaster hands. Each time a button came free, Angela pressed her lips into his chest. When finished, she caressed his solid shoulders and pushed his long, black frock coat off. It hit the carpeted floor with a dull thump. After that, Angela's nimble fingers made fast work of loosening and dropping his trousers. Then she turned him and pushed him onto the edge of the bed.

Soon Severus was groaning aloud as Angela's hot mouth descended around his throbbing erection. He gasped every time her soft, warm lips left him, and again when they made contact around him. She worked her tongue along his underside and tightened her hold around his shaft. Severus never felt such a pleasure in his own home before and knew it was far from over as he had an idea of his own. Reaching down, he lifted Angela up, flipped her around and with a silent and wandless spell, all remaining clothing vanished between them.

"Severus… what are you-"

"Oh no, don't stop what you started." Severus rich, velvety voice commanded. "Your punishment is only beginning, my tempting angel."

Severus gently pried her legs apart, positioning her knees on either side of his head and pulling her hips closer, he began to lavish her wet folds with all of his undivided attention.

Angela let out a long throaty moan and closed her eyes, taking in the new, stimulating pleasure. Then licking her lips, she bent her head forward to take his hardened manhood into her mouth once more. They continued on, battling each other to draw out the first orgasm while sucking, licking and stroking with gentle probing fingers. Soon, the diligent work paid off. As the first waves of orgasm overtook Angela, Severus quickened the pace of his tongue and of his skillful fingers while her inner walls tightly contracted around them. Just listening to her lustful cries was enough to push Severus into his own release and when Angela moans hummed and vibrated around him, his burning seed erupted into her waiting mouth.

Once he righted her body to his, they lay there on the large bed, panting to catch their breath. Severus ran his long fingers up and down the soft, delicate skin of Angela's skin, ghosting his fingertips along the edges of her ample breasts. Angela mewed and wiggled her hips against his while pressing her breasts into his chest. Severus groaned at the feeling and pushed her up into sitting position, taking a firm breast in each hand. The way they felt under his touch and how they moved and bounced always enthralled him. More than anything, Severus loved the way her rosy nipples crested and proudly peaked at the simple command of his thumb, his palm or with his teeth. They were also eager to stand erect under the ministrations of his tongue and the fondling of his fingers. Arching herself forward, Angela's head dropped back with her mouth open wide in ecstasy.

Finally, Angela could no longer take the wondrous and invigorating sensations. "Severus, please… stop torturing me so."

Pinching her pert nipples and firmly squeezing her round breasts, Severus then slapped her bottom. "Oh, I don't think so. You still haven't been properly punished…."

The next thing Angela knew, she was on her knees on the bed with her arms stretched above her head and tethered together by an unseen bond. She felt the heat of Severus body. He was now behind her, running his strong, masterful hands over every last inch of her craving body. Angela arched her back and wiggled her hips but to no avail. His body was just out of reach of hers. As his deft fingers traced between her thighs, Angela once more felt a strong surge of heat rushing forth to her core, her body yearning for more devoted attention. He could bring on whatever form of sensual punishment he wanted and Angela knew she would never be able to resist.

Just as she let out a whimper, Severus' lips came down on her shoulder, trailing hot kisses up one side and biting down the other. Then she felt something new and unbelievably tantalizing. Severus groaned loudly in her ear and cupped a breast in his left hand, while his other hand gently smacked his manhood against her plump bottom. Angela let out a long lustful cry.

"See what happens to naughty girls who tease with their professors?" Severus grinned cockily, feeling on top of the world. "You want more, don't you?"

"Ummhmm…." Angela wailed.

"And I'm the only wizard whom you want, isn't that right, little witch?" Severus demanded of her in a low, silky voice.

"Ohhh… yesss! The only wizard… I want, I need…." Angela whimpered in short pants, ready to beg him to fulfill her every lustful desire.

At that, the invisible hold on her hands was released and as she dropped down, Severus guided her forward onto her hands and knees. Then firmly holding her hips, Severus steadily pushed into her heated core. He paused for a moment, then began thrusting in and out as Angela balled up the bed covers in her fists, shaking in total enjoyment. Their rocking caused the bed to creak and moan with them, and, in no time at all, they followed the wanton path to the immense pleasure that could be had through the joining of their bodies. Angela screamed and pounded the bed with a balled fist while Severus shouted her name, over and over. Together they collapsed onto the bed, still heavily entangled and panting wildly for air. Angela snuggled her face into Severus' chest as he stroked his fingers through her hair as they lay content, basking in the afterglow of their love-making.

Sighing blissfully, she lifted her head. "I'm going to love living here."

Severus grinned wickedly. "And I'm going to love having you here… _daily_."

Angela giggled. "I like the sound of that, very much."

"I'm glad that you do." Severus kissed her forehead. "We mustn't linger. It will soon be dinnertime."

"Do we still have time for me to _properly_ see the rest of the house?" Angela asked with hopeful eyes and a beautiful, glowing smile.

"Yes, little witch, now that we've _properly_ christened the bedroom, and, if you don't ask questions about everything, that is."

Angela let out a soft snort. "Was that your only goal in bringing me here? To christen the bedroom?"

Severus' smile faded to a look of almost reverence. "I've never brought a witch… here into my home and my bed, before now."

Touched by his honest admission, Angela gasped and pulled him into a deep, heartfelt and passionate kiss.

* * *

Upon returning to the castle and leaving Severus to freshen up before dinner, Angela all but floated through the Slytherin common room, not noticing anyone calling out to her.

"Ang! Hello? Angela! Where is your mind? Nah, don't answer that, I don't want to be sickened."

Turning around, she found Brody staring at her with his arms crossed, holding an indignant expression on his face.

"I, well, I got the job and-" She stammered, trying to bring her thoughts into the present, and away from Severus and their titillating afternoon adventure.

"That's great." Brody said unenthusiastically as he firmly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her along. "We need to talk and now."

"Um, ok." Angela looked at him strangely. "Where's Allison?"

"Doesn't matter. For now, let's just go over to that far corner." Brody indicated the secluded one on the left,

Angela took a seat in the black leather armchair and watched as Brody cast an anti-eavesdropping shield around them. Intently watching his face, she tried to determine his demeanor and felt that he was very angry over something. Perhaps he and Allison had fought. Quickly, Angela decided she would in no way take sides until talking to both of her best friends. When he turned to look at her, Angela attempted to give him an encouraging smile.

Brody let out a harsh sigh and shook his head. "I just don't understand… how could you do this?"

Angela recoiled slightly. "What? Wait... _I_ did something?"

"We're your friends." Brody threw his arms up into the air. "Did you really think we wouldn't figure it out eventually?"

Still confused, she looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not following-"

"I know who it is that you're dating. Dating behind everyone's back."

For the second time that evening Angela's heart took off racing, but not in anticipation this time. Suddenly, everything hinged upon her crafty ability to lie and suppress the truth. She'd done it with Severus for several months now and Brody was not near as clever. Setting her jaw, Angela looked Brody straight in the eye. She was not about to lend her cooperation in this conversation. Despite what he may or may not actually know, she certainly was not going to validate any of it.

"I don't understand… How? How could you? Why would you settle for - for that?" Brody let out a curse, under his breath. "Frankly, I don't know what you could ever begin to see in him. It's flat-out repulsive and disgusting. _He's_ disgusting and vile-"

At that, Angela's anger soared and she stood up, toe to toe with Brody. "You can say what you will, but the fact is, you know nothing and in any endeavor, people are allowed the chance of following their heart."

"This - whatever it is, is _not_ natural, Angela. It's not really in your heart, just your head." Brody's voice sputtered as it raised in frustration. "Besides, I'm betting he's slipping you something and we'll get him for it, rest assured."

Narrowing her eyes, Angela couldn't hold back. Lifting her hand, she hit Brody's cheek with a deafening slap, the sound of which resonated all around them.

* * *

A/N: Argh! Such a downer after a wildly passionate encounter! What could this mean for Severus and Angela? Did Brody finally figure it out and will he ruin everything now? Will he spoil their plans for after graduation? O.O On the bright side, no babies for the present! *wink, wink*

I want to thank everyone for their continued reading... stay turned, it's about to get... interesting! Special thanks to those reviewers who apparently do not have accounts - I truly appreciate your reviews as well! Sugar-quills for all those who have added the story to their favs/alerts. And pleasant Snapey dreams to you, when you next pillow your head! ;)


	60. Stunned

A/N: Finally! A new chapter! Yeah, I know, I'm excited too! LOL

So Amaranth is close to 1000 reviews and I think that is absolutely, mind-blowingly amazing! And to thank all the wonderfully dilligent readers and fans, I have a "story treat" for the 1000th reviewer. They will get to help with a little interactive bit in the story and that's all I'll say for now. *wink, wink* Can't wait to find out who it will be! ANONYMOUS reviews will be disabled for the time being and given the fact that it appears a little "comment" boosting has been going on, I reserve the right dis-count reviews at my discretion. I absolutely appreciate the enthusiasm, but it's fanfiction, not a winning lottery ticket! ;)

**Now on with the reading and Happy Halloween! Hope you all get lots of nice treats, no tricks!**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

**Stunned**

Brody's eyes shifted back and forth as he studied Angela's intense face. Inhaling deeply, Angela closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she gradually relaxed the tight grip on her wand, poised behind her back.

"You've been spending too much time with Snape," Brody said dryly.

"Huh?" gaped Angela.

"You're picking up his mannerisms."

She let out a soft snort. "Tell me about it."

Brody gave a sigh and dropped into the closest chair, shaking his head and resting it between his hands as he stared down at the floor. Neither of them said anything for several minutes.

"Brody, look I shouldn't have slapped you, but really, do you hear what you're saying?" Angela shuddered. "To dare accuse me of being with Heath is one thing, but Dingle - that's just ludicrous."

Brody glanced up in shock. "Yeah, I - I can't believe I said that either. I'm sorry. I knew you couldn't be, but, I thought…" Brody shrugged his arms. Oh, I don't know what I really thought. Could you… um, could you just forget everything I said?"

Angela reached over and briefly patted him on the head. "Maybe… you were thinking a wild accusation would flush the truth out of me?"

"Something like that…." Brody muttered dejectedly.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe you and Ally are putting way too much thought into this? Between being head girl, studies, and all the extra potions classes, I don't have time to be sneaking around with anyone."

Brody absently nodded in agreement. "I suppose not, unless you're dating Snape." Brody started to snicker and then stopped suddenly. "Bloody hell, what's wrong with me? Sorry-"

Angela laughed and feigned fainting into the opposite chair, clasping her hand to her heart. "There you go. You figured me out."

Relief passed over Brody's face and he chuckled. "Ick! Do _not_ make me ill. There's a reason many call him the 'Bat of the Dungeons'. Though, admittedly, if Snape had a woman in his life, he might not be such a hardass all the time, though the sheer shock of being shagged would probably kill-"

"Shhh…," Angela quickly hissed, inclining her head toward the Slytherin common room entrance as Severus billowed through it.

"Speaking of the devil himself," Brody murmured under his breath.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela saw Brody discretely remove the eavesdropping charm from around them. As Severus approached them, Angela bit her lower lip, attempting to curb the ever so vivid flashbacks from only an hour previous. The way he always carried himself, so poised and with such purpose and confidence, it quickly caused her knickers to dampen. Severus was certainly everything tall, dark and handsome to _her_. Others might never see him that way, but she definitely did and always would. Crossing her legs and trying not to squirm so obviously, Angela realized she wanted to do something extra special and unique for him. They were taking a huge step together and the fact that Severus was opening up his private world even further to her, spoke volumes.

Angela studied Severus' face as he exchanged words with Brody over paperwork he'd needed his Professor to fill out for his upcoming job at the Ministry. Before she knew it, their conversation was over and Brody was slipping the paperwork into his robes. Angela shifted her eyes towards the fire, as not to be caught staring so adoringly at her Professor.

Severus cleared his throat and turned toward her. "Miss Zander, I trust you had a productive afternoon as well?"

"I did," Angela started, then she quickly added, "sir" as an afterthought. "The apothecary shop and lab is quite marvelous and I found the most inviting place to stay."

Giving a succinct nod, Severus turned and swept from the common room as quickly as he had come. Brody winked at her and shrugged his shoulders before going off in search of Allison.

Just after dinner, Angela knocked on Severus' office door and entered to find the candles rather dim with an odd shimmering silver light dancing around the room and ceiling. Severus was seated as his desk, amid the thin swirling mist. In the center of his desk, sat a large and weathered looking wooden bowl with many symbols and runes carved into the edges. As she approached, the mist gradually disappeared into a small clear bottle he held in his hand.

Angela's mouth opened in recognition, "That's - that's a Pensieve, isn't it?"

Severus smirked but gave her an approving look. "So you've been paying attention in your classes over the years?"

"Only when you're not on my mind," she teased with a chuckled. "I remember reading about them as well… never actually seen one though. I didn't realize you had one."

"I don't," Severus explained, waving his wand to vanish a collection of clear bottles on his desk. "This belongs to Dumbledore. I'm borrowing it to sift through a collection old memories," he paused, "mine and others."

"Because of your- your Mark acting up again?" Angela guessed in a quiet voice.

Severus gave an unsettling nod. "Looking for any possible explanation, no matter how insignificant it might seem."

He watched as Angela stared at the old, magical object. "Would you like to experience how it works?"

Angela grinned as her eyes widened. "Absolutely."

Studying her for a long moment, he contemplated his options. "I suppose we can use one of my memories. I believe I know an appropriate one."

Angela watched, most enthralled, as he pointed his wand to his temple and pulled out a long, thin whitish mist. After directing the memory into the Pensieve, he held out his hand to her, and together, they entered the memory. Angela was amazed at how real-like everything formed around her, from out of the mist. Immediately, she knew they were back in Severus's office, but in an entirely different time.

She distinctly felt Severus' presence beside her, while the memory version of himself was standing behind his desk, arranging items on the shelves. There came a knock at the door and turning, she watched herself entering. Instantly, Angela knew the memory Severus was sharing with her. Turning back toward the memory, she listened and watched as the conversation unfolded, knowing it almost exactly from her own memory. This time she couldn't resist grinning broadly and giggling as she watched herself hugging a very surprised Severus. She kept her eyes trained on him though, when the memory of herself hurried from the room, wildly blushing over what she had done, all because he had offered her private potions lessons. His stunned expression, after she left, was most interesting. Then, the next thing Angela knew, they were standing in Severus's office, in the dim lighting and back in the present.

With a vibrant glimmer in her blue eyes, she gazed up at him. "That was when-"

His long bony fingers pushed against her soft lips, not allowing her to finish. "That was when I realized… _you_. And that there was a faint hint that you… could possibly become more." Severus's voice was deep and gentle as he took her face between his warm hands.

Angela smiled brilliantly up at him, and stretching up on her toes, she sweetly kissed his lips. "Thank you, for sharing that."

"Indeed," whispered Severus, stroking small circles on her cheeks using his thumbs. "Now as much as I would like to continue this, I have some information to relay to the headmaster. If you'd like, you may stay here and begin the potions needed for this week-"

"I would," Angela agreed eagerly. "I'll get them started right away."

With a wave of his wand, his private store room door unsealed and opened for her. "The list is here." Severus held up his hand as a small parchment flew into it. "I shall return in an hour or so."

Severus turned toward the door, but Angela impulsively grabbed his hand and tugged him back. His gleaming black eyes searched hers for a long, unguarded moment.

"Severus…," Angela began, "thank you, for trusting me with your possessions, your things… your home."

Bringing his hand back up to her cheek, Severus gave her a small, genuine smile. "You've earned a lot more than just my trust."

With that, Severus leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead before he left. Angela stood silent and still as she stared after him, attempting to take in the full meaning of his words. Could he possibly mean exactly what she hoped he meant by them? Her heart fluttered. It had to be what he meant. Why else would he want her to move in with him? Severus and her certainly enjoyed a fabulous physical relationship together. They worked well together, her knowing how he enjoyed the silence at times, and despite how their relationship had come about, they grown into so much more. And now, surprisingly, they were taking the next forward step and Angela was thrilled beyond belief. She had managed to find love in the Wizard she had so long admired and yearned for in secret. It really was a dream come true.

As Angela began preparing three different sized cauldrons for the potions, her mind wandered along the edge of the beautiful daydream. If the uncertainty with the Dark Mark and who was behind it got cleared up, was the possibility of marriage not that far off? That idea was quickly followed by the thought of her being his wife and assisting him daily with his classes at Hogwarts. The sweet little daydream also showed them living in a little thatched cottage in Hogsmeade during the school year and at Severus' home on Spinner's End for the holidays.

There was only one single issue that could threatened to tarnish all her hopes and dreams - Severus discovering her secret concerning Obliviate. Angela felt torn between the need to confess her strongly guarded secret and burying it as deep as magically possible for the rest of her life. The fact that Severus trusted her so much that kept winning her over to the idea of telling him though. Angela decided she would tell him the truth and before graduation. Once that was out, they would be able to move on together into the future and with a better understanding of each other.

While the cauldrons began to heat to their proper temperatures with the various ingredients ready and waiting, Angela looked around his office and gave a happy sigh. As her eyes came to rest on his desk, she suddenly hit upon an idea. She now knew something special that she wanted to do for Severus. It would certainly require a visit to the restricted section of the library and might take a few days of spell practice, but she was determined that she could figure out how to do what she wanted all by herself.

The rest of the weekend saw all of the seventh years slowly returning. In spite of their post-graduation lives, the seventh years contained their excitement and buckled down to study for impending N.E.. The final exams would soon be looming over them. Angela spent most of her evenings studying in Severus's office. She focused best there and Severus was much more knowledgeable in answering her questions in a practical fashion verses spending hours of time poring through books in the library. Through only a few simple and direct explanations from him on several spells, she already felt much more confident in Transfiguration and Charms. Those two subjects remained her weakest areas but she concentrated and stayed diligent in studying, hoping she could at least scrape by with an Acceptable on them both. Secretly she wished and hoped to do even better than that though, wanting to please Severus.

The evening before her first exam, Angela was sitting cross-legged by the fire in Severus's office. Feeling as though she were about to go crazy from all her intense and endless studying, she decided to take a much deserved break. There she sat with the different ingredients needed to create the whole pile of amaranth tea blossoms, strewn about the coffee table. Severus sat at his desk, again with Pensieve, pouring over memories from years past. From time to time, he found himself distracted by the soft sounds Angela made will happily working on her creations. He didn't catch himself openly staring at her until a particularly painful spasm shot up his arm from his Dark Mark.

His stern control kept his face from outwardly reacting to it, but it definitely helped to solidify even further, the belief that whoever was behind it was getting closer to attaining what they were after. He and Lucius were also positive that it was in no way being orchestrated by the fallen Dark Lord. In a strange way, Severus actually found the increasing surges welcoming because it would most undoubtedly serve to bring whoever it was out into the open so that they could finally be captured. Once that happened, he would be able to relax and enjoy a much different kind of life, once and for all, and with added bliss of Angela.

They continued on, in an agreeable silence, until the clock tower rang out the eleven o'clock hour. Vanishing the bottled memories from sight, Severus pushed the pensive back and stood. It took his tall frame only a few long strides until he was standing beside Angela. She smiled up at him, her vivid blue eyes shining.

"I think it's best to turn in now, so you're well rested for tomorrow's exams. I'll have the first year exams to deal with," Severus said pointedly with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, I daresay you have made us enough tea blossoms to easily last a year. I will tell you, your taking of the Potions exam is just a formality at this point. I've already submitted your greater accomplishments in potion brewing to the Wizarding Examinations Authority and your grade is finalized."

With wide eyes, she gapped at him. "Wow, I don't know what to say…. Thank you."

"You did it all through your own efforts," Severus said quietly. "There's no reason to thank me."

Angela surveyed the large pile of homemade blossoms and grinned. "I suppose you are correct about the blossoms."

Then stifling a small yawn with one hand, she allowed him to help her up and slipping her arms around his chest, she gave him a wink. "I like that you said _us_."

A short time later, Angela lay nestled tight against him in his bed, with her large dark curls cascading down his arm, as her head rested upon his shoulder. Severus stroked her back as his mind continued to ponder the latest information about the possible and growing threat tied to the Dark Mark activity. Neither he, nor Lucius had been successful in apprehending their former cohort from the North that also carried the Mark for any questioning. It stood to reason that Wizard was also experiencing what they were and was running scared, fearful of the Dark Lord's return from beyond the grave.

There was also another interesting quandary to consider. Eight of the twelve remaining Death Eaters in Azkaban had recently received visits from a close family member. Dumbledore believed it to be the same person that had been visiting the various sites around the world, searching for any ancient texts and antiquities regarding resurrection and rebirth. His belief was that visitor was always the same, using polyjuice potion and masquerading as family in an attempt to extract information. The headmaster used his influence and strong ties with the Auror Office to halt any further visitors to Azkaban. It was not made public knowledge through the hopes that they could apprehend the next so-called family visitor by adding stronger revealing spells.

More than anything, Severus wished this ordeal would soon be behind them all. He had Angela in his life now that he cared about and he wanted nothing to jeopardize her safety in any way. Until this situation was cleared and the proper wizards were brought to justice, it would serve as a hindrance to their relationship. When enough time passed and everything was safe from that threat, the relationship would be one that they would eventually not need to hide from the world.

* * *

The first day of exams came early for both of them, though it greatly helped that they started it together and in the shower. Afterward, Severus sent Angela off to her room with a sharp slap on her bottom and a reminder to put forth her best efforts. She stuck out her tongue before vanishing in the Floo. Once she was back in her room, she gathered her school bag so it was ready when Allison stopped by to collect her for breakfast. While waiting, she again made several attempts at the spell she was practicing for Severus. There was no way to know if she had perfected it or not; that would have to be determined by Severus. Just before Allison arrived, Angela decided it was as good as she would be able to manage on her owe and she decided to get it ready for him. She was too anxious to find out what he'd think of her gift and knew he'd appreciate the whole idea behind it, even if it was not exact.

Breakfast, as well as the rest of the morning, was spent with her two friends, quizzing each other for their two afternoon exams in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Angela felt good about her first exam and extremely confident about Herbology. She left that exam with a wide smile on her face. Leaving her friends, she stealthily headed for the dungeons, to deliver Severus' gift. Watching from around a corner, she waited until the woebegone first years began to exit their classroom. Angela couldn't help but snicker over seeing almost half of them in tears or close to it. Peering in the doorway, she saw exactly what she was hoping to find. Severus was busy berating several students that stood around melted cauldrons. Carefully, Angela removed a tiny glass vial from her bag and using her wand, she sent it soaring above everyone's heads, bringing it to gently rest on the teacher's desk, amid the potion samples left by the first years. Feeling giddy over her sneaky little accomplishment, Angela knew when Severus discovered it, he'd eventually seek her out for a word or two, among other things.

Severus, like many of the professors, was not at dinner. Angela knew he was trying to stay ahead on grading exams and potions samples before he was slammed with double the amount the next day. She headed to the library to study in a quiet place. The common room was rather crowded and she didn't want to hide out in her room. Wherever she was, she knew Severus would find her when he was done for the evening, though as the minutes ticked by as she sat alone, she wondered if it would end up being as exciting as she'd hoped.

It was fifteen minutes until curfew when a frazzled looking Slytherin third year stopped by her in the library. "You're Angela Zander, right?"

Angela raised her eyes from her textbook. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I have a message for you, from Professor Snape." The girl shifted nervously on her feet. "He's in a frightfully dreadful and foul mood. Just handed out more detentions walking through one corridor in five minutes time, than I thought possible."

Angela lifted an eyebrow. "And…?"

"Oh, he gave me a heart attack when he barked at me. I thought I was next but he just wanted me to fetch you. Said you'd probably be in here and that you better get to the dungeons, on the double."

Snapping her Charms book closed and grabbing her things, Angela quickly stood to do as he requested, all the while trying to conceal a sly smile.

"Good luck," whispered the girl anxiously after her retreating back. "Hope you haven't done anything to make him cross."

Angela practically ran all the way to the dungeons and the moment she rounded the corner, a firm hand latched onto her upper arm, dragging her into the potions classroom. The door slammed shut behind them and Angela was immediately pushed against it, with Severus breathing deeply as he pinned her there with his body. Raising his free hand, he held her tiny glass vial on the tips. The small silver ribbon and amaranth blossom that were tied to the vial hung slightly askew.

"This… just might be the best gift that anyone has ever presented me with," Severus purred in her ear.

Her heart leaped excitedly while she tried to portray a calm face. "So, I did the spell correctly?"

"Quite an achievement for your very first time pulling out a memory, or in this case, a daydream. Though, it's possible…," he paused, bending closer to her ear, "that I might need help with the details. I would hate to think I missed anything, _anything_ at all."

Sensual chills raced up and down her spine at the sound of his velvety voice. Angela closed her eyes for a moment.

"Shall we?" Severus asked her, holding out his hand.

Taking his hand, Angela shot him a seductive smile. He led her to the front of the classroom, himself taking a seat in the teacher chair. Then he positioned Angela to stand in front of him.

His ready hand rested against her thigh. "It appears this extremely irksome day is going to end much better than I anticipated, _Miss Zander_."

Angela took in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip, looking innocently through her lashes at him. "I would have to agree with that."

Despite having to tackle her Transfiguration exam the next morning, Angela couldn't keep the blissful smile from her lips. It had been a most memorable and thrilling evening, spent with Severus in the potions classroom, acting out a wild fanasty. In between studying for her Astronomy exam that night, Angela revisited the idea of telling Severus about Obliviate. She certainly didn't feel guilty for what she'd done in keeping it secret but she did not like the thought of it hanging, unsettled between them as their relationship progressed forward. Knowing Severus, he'd probably never approach the issue and confess over having ever done such to her. Angela knew there were only five people who where aware of her unique resistance. They are all related to her and though the chances were slim it would get brought up, Angela still believed it would help to further solidify their trust in one another if the truth were told.

By dinnertime, Angela decided she would tell him. He would certainly be stunned by the revelation and would take some fast explaining on her part. She was positive he would come to understand her reasons behind why she had done it, just as she had understood his choice to Obliviate her.

It was nearing ten o'clock when the students were dismissed from the Astronomy exam. Angela quietly slipped into Severus' office to find him working through a stack of exam marking. After sweetly greeting him and kissing his cheek, she snuggled onto the sofa with her Charms book. Charms was her last worry. The exam was the following afternoon, and once it was out of the way, Thursday would be a free day, with only Potions to take on Friday. Potions would be a breeze, knowing she would easily have the highest score over everyone else and that it really wouldn't matter.

As she sat there attempting to study over a few difficult Charms concepts, Angela decided she would talk to Severus tomorrow evening after that exam. A flutter of nervousness settled into her stomach. Her mind readily shifted back and forth from Charms to discussing things with Severus until they were in his bed. She'd hoped his attentive hands and kisses would calm her racing thoughts but still she lay there, wide awake long after Severus had drifted off.

Just after one, Angela slipped out of bed and sat on the rug by the fireplace with her Charms book in hand. She forced her rampant thoughts into focus and began combing through the pages, going over the different steps of Charm casting in her head. She'd been at it for almost an hour when a pair of hands seized her book and yanked it from her grip. Angela squeaked in alarm and spun around to find Severus standing there. She bit back a giggle, knowing that it could not have been anyone else. His face held a peculiar look, as if he was attempting to solve a perplexing riddle, just by staring so intensely at her.

Suddenly, he surprised her by dropping to his knees and gently planting soft kisses all over her face and neck until he took her hands in his own. "I will be most pleased if you just attempt your best, Angela, not that you achieve the highest grade in Charms."

Angela shyly tilted her head to the side and blushed. "You really mean that? Because I'll be lucky if I just pass it. I won't make anywhere near the highest grade."

His warm, soft lips teased against the sensitive skin of her ear as he whispered into it. "Yes, I mean it. I know you're brilliant enough in Potions, and in that lies your strengths."

"But you're brilliant… in everything -" Angela began hesitantly but he silenced her with a deep kiss.

After a long moment, Severus pulled away to look at his tempting angel once again. He felt a strong surge of emotion and passion engulf him.

"You need to relax and rest," Severus explained in a soft, sensuous voice.

Tossing the charms book onto the chair, he laid her back on the rug. It suddenly felt fluffy and cushiony beneath her. Angela smiled, knowing his talent for wordless and wandless magic. His skillful hands elegantly worked over her body, caressing and removing her satin nightgown. She felt electrified by his touch, heated and needy from his intense and piercing gaze. His eyes were smoldering and dark. Angela felt as though she would get lost in their fathomless depths. He stroked her tenderly and thoroughly, watching her every response, listening to each little moan that escaped her pink lips.

Severus was silent, intent on hearing her only, as he conquered and controlled her every desire, want, and need. He held her gaze captive while he fluidly thrust in and out of her accommodating body. He took his time, satiating her lust with his own. He indulged himself to the utmost as he sought to satisfy her, taking his time and making love to her, slowly and completely.

As they lay together in the dreamy haze of afterglow with the firelight kissing their heated skin, Angela knew and felt his love for her, to its fullest extent ever. She felt immersed in it and secure. Everything was going to be fine. She stared into his black eyes until her blue ones would no longer stay open. Vaguely, she was aware of being lifted and carefully placed in bed by Severus.

Angela snuggled against his warmth and laced her fingers into his. "I love you Severus. I'll love you… always."

Severus pressed his lips onto the top of her head and closed his eyes, wanting to live in that sweet and honest moment forever.

The next morning, Angela woke in a luscious comfort of being naked in his arms. With a delighted smile, she snaked her hand down to greet him good morning. Severus woke, a low growl sounding in his throat. Angela giggled and continue to trail her hands teasingly over his body.

As she rubbed along the shoulder, she felt the faint scars. "How has your shoulder been feeling the past few days?"

"Absolutely fine and because of you, there's much less scarring," Severus assured her.

"Shame, really. I mean, if it was bothering you, I'd be more than willing to stay here all day, nursing it," Angela offered with the look of genuine sincerity.

Severus snickered. " Appealing as that sounds, it won't get you out of your Charms exam.

"Figured," snorted Angela, "but it was worth a shot."

She started to get up but Severus firmly pulled her back down. His fingers lightly grazed against her sides and she giggled, rolling around in bed.

"I better get dressed and head back to my room," she said softly, sitting up when his hands left her body.

Again she attempted to leave, and again, Severus yanked her back. "Dammit little witch!" Severus rolled her beneath himself, pinning her arms above her head. "You're tempting me to do something I've never done, in all my years of teaching."

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly.

Severus trailed kisses across her face, down her neck and over her shoulders, before coming to rest between her breasts and murmuring, "To take a sick day."

* * *

Charms was not a complete disaster, though Angela half-worried as to whether or not she would scrape by with at least an Acceptable in the class. The afternoon quickly passed, and before she knew it, the nervous fluttering had returned to her stomach as dinner ended. Angela took her time in walking to Severus' office afterwards, practicing what she was going to say and how she was going to explain about Obliviate to him. Thankfully, when she entered his office, his good mood from their morning romp appeared to still be lingering. That would definitely be helpful.

Severus continued marking for awhile longer, but soon noticed Angela pacing before the fire.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, raising a sharp brow at her.

"No… well, yes." Angela sighed and dropped down onto the sofa. "I - I… there's something I need to tell you."

Severus leaned back in his chair and stretched for a moment before standing and joining her. Her icy blue eyes were focused on the fire.

He did not like the agitated look on her face and his curiosity was piqued quite high. "Well, out with it."

Slowly, she turned to face him and reaching out she grasped his hand. Severus then realized she was even trembling slightly.

"I have to tell you something, something that you're not going to be very happy to hear but… but you have to promise _me_ you won't get anger and fly off in a temper before you hear me out completely. _Please_, you must promise me that."

Her wide eyes were upturned and pleading with him as he cleared his throat. "I will hear you out… and attempt to keep my temper in control, if it is necessary."

Angela's heart began to race. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, seeking to find a calmness for her fluttering nerves.

"Promise?" she asked again.

Severus nodded with a small grin, though both brows were raised quizzically at her.

Abruptly Angela stood once more, and resumed her pacing in front of the fire. "Oh, where to begin? I don't sure how to even explain…. When I was five, there was a family gathering, one day over the summer. There was a picnic, lots of distant relatives, many cousins I've never met before, and some I haven't seen since…. Anyway, several of the older boys went off, down the street and happened upon a couple of Muggle children. I followed along behind them and caught them using magic to tease the Muggles."

She started wriggling her fingers together as she paced, while Severus say closer to the edge of the sofa. He'd never seen her so flustered and distressed.

Swallowing hard, she continued on. "When they were done messing around and had their laugh, they caught me spying on them. Even though they hadn't harmed the Muggles, they were very angry that I'd seen it all and could tattle on them. So the oldest boy decided to Obliviate my memory."

Severus pursed his lips together. He had a strange feeling pass through him but he listened without interrupting.

Taking a deep breath, Angela became still. "And that's when it was discovered that Obliviate didn't work on me."

She paused, letting her words sink into Severus's head. Her eyes stayed locked on him, waiting for a reaction of some sort, any sort in fact. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, but none came. So she proceeded with what she had rehearsed in her head..

"It almost became a game, my parents and my aunt and uncle would try it on me at random, but… um, it just has never worked."

Angela continued to study his face and noticed he was rapidly becoming paler, though he sat as rigid and stiff as a statue. Biting her lip, she forced a small but nervous smile.

"What are you saying?" he asked in a deadly soft whisper.

"I remember. Everything, each time. The first time. In the astronomy tower… Your office, at Christmas." Angela swallowed hard again. "I went along with it because I knew, I understood how risky and dangerous it would be for someone to discover us…." Her voice trailed off.

Without warning Severus stood, towering over her, his expression undiscernible.

Again came the deadly soft whisper, hissing out of his lips. "You what?"

Angela shrank back from him and her words came out stuttered and jumbled. "I went a-a-long. I - I knew, trusted you. You knew w-what… how to handle it. I -I went… I pre- pretended, I didn't know what else to do…."

Though Severus was standing completely still, he felt as though he was spinning at a million miles a second. His mind exploded and splintered apart as the tiny connections were being made with what Angela was telling him. She'd duped him and successfully pulled the magic carpet out from under his feet as the old adage said. All along, he'd believed everything was under his firm control. Now he was finding out it was all carefully orchestrated lie, nothing but a devious and underhanded lie, feed to him by the one person he cared most for. The person he cared for, more than anything else in the world. She might as well stabbed him through the heart with a dull knife. The whole illusion was irrevocably shattered. How has he ever dared to let down his guard and believe their relationship would continue on past her graduation.

He stared right through her, not seeing anything but the white-hot flames of outrage and volatile anger.

"Severus… please, say something. I never did any of this to make you angry, I just… When we finally came together and I knew how you felt about me, I didn't want any of it to end."

"Well it's ended now!" Severus snarled at her.

"Severus! You don't - can't mean that! Be reasonable. Things started a bit… different between us, compared to other… couples. But -"

"No! You tricked me, deceived me! Did you have a good laugh at me behind my back as well?" he asked viciously.

Angela gasped and tears started to fall down her flushed cheeks. "Absolutely not. Why would I do such a thing? You know how I feel about you, I love you-"

"_This_ is how you treat those that you love?" Severus spat back at her. "By betraying them and taking advantage of situations? How many others have you done this too? Who else have you played this prank on?"

Tightly clamping her fists, Angela let out a frustrated shriek. "How could you dare accuse me of that? There has never been anyone but you! Only ever you, Severus!"

He let out an exasperated snort. "Like I can believe a single word you tell me now? You could be a dirty little whore, just like your cousin was."

"That's ridiculously low, Sev-"

"Maybe it was, but that's my point!" he quickly countered. "How can I be expected to ever trust what you say to me again?"

The tears were streaming now and Angela was stunned. None of this was turning out remotely close to the way she had planned in her head. Wiping her cheek, she took a long breath before attempting to once again reason with him.

"Severus please, I don't understand why you are so angry over this. I told you, I understood why you did what you had to do, Obliviating me each time. I just felt you needed to know the truth about it all before… well, I thought you had a _right_ to know it," Angela said in a surprisingly calm whisper that went against everything she felt inside herself.

Carefully, she reached out for his hand, but he yanked it away, letting out a furious snarl. "Don't touch me!"

Her tears fell faster as her own anger welled up within her. "Why are you so angry over this? Is it because your dirty little secret is out now as well? Do you do this every year? Pick some poor besotted girl and Obliviate her each time you've had your wicked way with her? Everything you've ever told me could all be a carefully fabricated lie as well!"

The regretful words had hardly left her mouth, when Severus' open hand suddenly slapped her cheek. Angela reeled backward from the shock of it before she caught herself and stabilized her footing.

"Get. Out. Of. My Sight." Severus roared, deeply punctuating each word.

Angela blinked wildly at him, the stinging sensation on the side of her face bringing a resurgence of flooding tears.

"You heard me! Get out! _Now_! I don't want to see you again!" Severus threw out his hand again, this time pointing forcefully in the direction of the door.

Somehow she managed to grab her bag through the blinding mass of tears, unable to choke back the loud sob that came with them. She started for the door and paused with her hand on the knob. Angela looked back at Severus, her icy blue eyes pleading for him to understand and to take back what he had said. To forgive her and to understand. But he stood there, unmoved and unrelenting. His black gaze piercing through her like the sharpest of knives.

Thankfully it was well after curfew as Angela stumbled and sobbed the entire way back to her room so she encountered no one. After five tries, she successfully unwarded her door and entered, slamming it shut behind her and collapsing in a devastated heap of heart-wrenching sobs upon her bed, all the while, cradling her stinging cheek.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was a sudden turn of events! They're both left equally stunned at the end of this chapter, aren't they? Personally, I'll tell you that I don't think either of them handled the situation in the best way, nor do I condone physical actions in dealing with things such as this. But tempers will flare when provoked and Severus is a prime example of that. They have some issues to face and head on now, if either of them want to fix their mess. Things are certainly not going to be easy overnight though, that's for sure. There's a little over a week to go, before graduation. So what will the stars hold for our lovers?

I thank you all for reading and a large goblet of pumpkin juice to all of you who have shared your thought, and added the story to your favs and alerts! I'm sad to leave things on such a sad, unpleasant note but you can at least hold to the positive thought that it's not the end of the story! ;)


	61. Tearing at the Seams

A/N: I wanted to say a **HUGE THANKS** for all those who have left reviews recently and throughout the course of the story! I appreciate them and cherish them all! It's rough dealing with the unhappy times between our lovers but these things happen and must be dealt with. Now things got a bit crazy with my little story offer posted with the last chapter and I decided to come up with two winners. Since several reviewers have their PM's turned off, my beta selected two random numbers out of a jar today for me. 1006 =**Thatgirlwiththatsmile** and 1012 = **dulcemaria413**. Your PM's are on the way with info regarding your "story treat"! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**Tearing at the Seams**

Severus felt a raging fire blazing inside his chest, not only over what he had just learned, but also for the fact that he had struck her. A loud guttural snarl tore from his chest as his black eyes lingered and bore holes through the door after Angela hurriedly departed his presence. His anger was torn between those two thoughts. How could she have led him on, all this time? How could she have outwitted and outsmarted him with the same Slytherin cunning that his entire life revolved around? What had her true intentions been all along? Simply to bed her professor in a game of wits? Did she look forward to the bragging rights of such a disclosure?

With fists balled tight, the skin on his knuckles was stretched and looked a cool haunting white as Severus roared once more in anger. That was _not_ the Angela he knew. With a sudden and furious kick, the black leather sofa toppled over backward. Spinning around, the small table before the fire immediately met the same fate from his leg striking it, sending papers and several items flying through the air. _His_ Angela would not have sought to trick him and in his heart he acknowledged that fact, but a large fear called doubt hung down heavy around him, pressing out all reason. Severus could not think straight. He was angry with Angela, he was angry with himself, he was even angry at magic. Why didn't Obliviate work on her?

Looking down at his hands, he couldn't believe he had actually slapped her, that he'd dared to lay a hand on Angela in his blazing anger. Severus stared at his hand as if it no longer belonged on his body for daring to strike a woman, let alone it having been Angela. What did that make him, for taking such a perverse action? But the things she had said, had so provoked him! He'd lost all rational thought and control. It didn't justify his actions, but he felt it certainly explained them. Now, how did he deal with what he'd done and what she had said?

Severus stood, conflicted in his thoughts while staring deep into the flashing reds and oranges of the flickering fire. Did he go to her? Did he wait it out? Would she come to him? He knew he should seek forgiveness for what he'd done but at the same time, he felt she owed him an apology for her long guarded and secretive actions. Angela had started the whole mess by her dishonesty to him from the very beginning. He'd been wronged, hadn't he, regardless of what he had done in the matter? Though, for some unexplained reason, he felt somewhat ashamed for believing that as the whole truth. Severus refused to step outside the issue and confront at head-on, in its entirety, taking into account his own, less than noble actions.

Slowly dropping in a slump to the floor, his elbow rested on the armchair as his body leaned against it for support. His turbulent mind automatically replayed scene after scene of their time together. Severus' thoughts were jumbled upon one another, lost and searching, his agonized mind looking for any hints to her deception. There had to be something, _something_ that he had missed along the way. He wanted to be furious and enraged at her and not just at himself for the feeling of having been played the fool.

A hand touched his shoulder and Severus sharply flinched as he jumped up and turned, assuming a defensive pose. He found it was Dumbledore, staring at him with a look of extreme concern and questioning. Briefly, the headmaster's eyes traveled around the room, surveying the overturned furniture and scattered objects. Severus held Dumbledore's piercing gaze, until the crisp blue eyes reminded him so much of Angela that Severus had to turn away, pulling his mask of steady control back over his torn emotions.

"Severus… Your mark? Has it become intolerable?" asked the grave looking headmaster. "Or… do you need to talk about something… _perhaps_?"

Severus opened his mouth and snapped it shut again, abruptly throwing up a fierce barrier around his rambling thoughts.

"It's nothing of concern… that I care to discuss. It's final now, over with." The deeper meaning of his words hit him harder than expected and Severus turned away. "And don't you dare go prying, in _that_ way of yours."

"What way is that, Severus?" Dumbledore asked innocently, the corner of his lips turning up in a hidden smile.

Severus rolled his eyes and didn't respond as he bent forward to right the table. The headmaster took his potion master's lead, and lifting his hand, righted the sofa while returned to the strewn objects to their places.

"Is there a particular reason you stopped by, Headmaster?" Severus asked in an irritated tone.

"Just making rounds to all the professors, checking out how final exams are going," explained Dumbledore easily.

"They're going as well as each year always goes." Severus gave a shrug then continued gruffly. "The first and second years are as clueless as ever, with only a handful of the upper years showing a hint of promise."

Dumbledore nodded, a wry smile now teasing his lips. "Taking into account your unreasonably high standards, all seems to be in order."

Pursing his lips while making a tight fist behind his back, Severus gave him a stern look. "Is there anything further, Headmaster? I have… other more pressing matters to carry on with." He gave a nod toward a stack of essays on his desk.

"No, no. Of course not." Dumbledore headed to the door and turned back, offering him a pitying look. "Goodnight, Severus."

With the door shut, Severus heavily warded his office against any further intrusions and dropped with a heavy sigh onto the sofa. Staring into the fire, he worked his mind past the point of exhaustion, attempting to figure out what the next rational and logical course of action was, concerning Angela. He mildly felt the need to apologize but his own stubborn nature pressed him to hold out, waiting to see if she would come back first.

* * *

Allison pounded on the door for the third time in a row, and slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out her wand, ready to counter the protective sealing ward. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on the doorknob only to discover that it opened. It was strange that the ward had not been set and upon entering, her eyes quickly searched around, before landing on her best friend. Angela sat in the center of her bed, looking disheveled and with the blankets and used tissues piled about her. She appeared to be staring blankly up at Allison, almost as though she wasn't even seeing her. Allison rushed forward to check Angela over for a fever or sign of illness when her friend suddenly threw her arms around her and began sobbing into her shoulder.

The two friends stayed that way for a long while, Allison not knowing what to say and Angela unable to talk through her continual sobs. It was clear Angela was wildly distraught and even though Allison knew nothing, she had a sneaky suspicion that had absolutely nothing to do with grades and final exams. Gently, she tried to soothe her friend, patting her back and smoothing a hand over her dark curls. At times, it seemed to work; at other times, it appeared to only make Angela sob harder.

Eventually Angela calmed and pulled back from Allison. Her blue eyes were desperately sad and puffy, with dried tear streaks all down her face. She was a mess and Allison wanted to get to the bottom of why, even if it brought the tears back. Something or someone was hurting her friend and that was unacceptable to Allison. Slytherins fiercely protected their own.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Allison asked, cautiously.

Angela's eyes welled up with tears once again. "I - I think I just ruined… everything. I r-rr-ruined everything and now it could all be o-oo-vver."

The finality of the word 'over' brought more sobs, but Angela struggled through them. "I t-told the t-tt-ruth. How could I be so s-st-stupid and un-Slytherin?"

With a worried expression, Allison looked her friend over carefully. "You told the truth about _what_? Are you in some kind of trouble, Ang?"

Angela closed her eyes and tears continued to leak out the corners. "Yes, I'm in trouble, but not the kind you're thinking," she whispered brokenly. "I've ruined it all between us… between me and… and…."

"Your mystery man?" Allison softly finished for her, handing her a quickly conjured tissue box.

Blowing her nose, Angela nodded. "Yes. Oh Allison, it hurts so b-bb-bad! I thought he c-c-cared m-more and would understand… I tried to explain, over and over… to tell him I was sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Allison hugged her friend once more. "So you had a fight over something?"

Again, Angela nodded, pulling out another tissue.

"It happens, between couples right? But it doesn't have to mean things are over," Allison offered in an encouraging voice. "Maybe you just have to let things cool down and blow over for a short while. And, if there's truly something there, it will resolve itself."

Angela swallowed hard. "It was a pretty serious fight…."

"I know you are extremely private about this, and I know you're not going to give me details." Allison reached out and squeezed her hand. "Honestly Angela, you should know that Brody and I will be fully accepting of whoever it is, when you're ready to tell us. We're your friends."

"Maybe… someday I'll tell you, but it won't be easy and you probably still won't understand."

Allison let her eyes roam around the room, searching for something, _anything_ to make her best friend feel even a tiny bit better. Her eyes came to rest on the shelf of books beside the door. A small smile came with her thought, and she hoped it would help, for she believed it herself.

"You know, you've always made fun of me for my smutty romance novels, but there's a lot of underlying truth within them." Allison giggled. "All the massive peril, pain and misunderstandings happen right before the truly romantic ending, where the beautiful witch and the devilishly handsome wizard fly off on a broom into the sunset, to be together, happily ever after."

Angela let out a small snort laughter before another tear ran down her cheek. "It's a fabulous dream but… I just don't see that happening. Not at the moment."

"You never know what the future might hold. There's only a week left of school." Allison took both of Angela's hands and held them. We all have a lot on our mind, no one is thinking clearly with the stress of exams and the excitement of graduation. It might take a few weeks to get things sorted out. Don't immediately give up on things, if he means that much to you."

"He does. He means the world to me. We had plans… together, for after graduation. See how things went, then we'd finally let our friends… know about us." Angela looked down, trying to calm the returning stream of tears. "Maybe some time is what we need."

Allison carefully studied the hurt eyes of her friend. "If he loves you as much as you seem to love him, I'd let him come to you, Angela. Let him be the one to fix this. If you think you made the mistake and you explained things, the quaffle is in his play now."

At that remark, Angela actually let out a giggle and gave a little smile. Leave it to Allison to relate Quidditch to any matter.

"There, that's better. Now, it's almost dinner. You've missed breakfast and lunch…. How about you freshen up and we'll all go together?"

"Thank you, Ally, but I think I'd still like to be by myself and think things through for the rest of the evening, before I have to face, ah, anyone."

Allison hugged her close. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Angela shook her head resolutely.

"I'll have something sent to your room by one of the elves. You can't go all day without eating. And even if your grade is higher than outstanding, you still have to show up for the potion's exam tomorrow, to best everyone else in it. What would Snape say about his prize potions Princess, skipping out on the exam over a guy?"

A cold wave of nausea washed over Angela. She forgotten that potions was her last exam the following morning. No matter what, she would _have_ to face him. Hiding out in her room during meals would not do. Jumping off the bed, she ran into the bathroom ready to vomit out anything left in her stomach.

Allison gave her a sympathetic smile and reached for a hand towel. "It's the whole prospect of facing him again, isn't it? Even at a distance, until things calm?"

Angela nodded, before again bowing her head over the loo. Allison stayed a little while longer, until Angela felt stable enough to return to her bed. She knew she had to get a better grip on things and a firmer handle over her emotions. It was entirely possible that Allison was right, that they just needed some time to think over things. Her confession had certainly given Severus a mindful of things to work through. It was his unexpected reaction to it all that greatly worried her.

If Allison truly knew who it was, she'd fully and completely understand Angela's extreme reluctance and fear of the exam the following day. As the truth of the matter rattled around longer in her head, the sicker Angela felt. How could she ever face Severus again? After all their time together, she thought he would've understood the truth when she finally told him. But he only felt betrayed, and the trust between them broken. Angela could forgive what he'd said, and even what he'd done, if only she could talk to him about it all. The entire blame was not hers alone for all the happened but he apparently did not want to see her or to see reason. It had been _his_ choice to Obliviate her memory of his actions. He had made that decision and she had only dealt with his actions in the best way she knew how at the time. So why was he so angry? Was his own ego and pride, larger and more important to him than his capacity to love her?

It was a long and restless night, but Angela felt more confident and in control by the time morning came. She felt she had pondered and cried long enough over it all. Maybe now it was just time to wait and see what happened next. Allison had checked on her and sent a house-elf with several foods as promised, to tempt her into eating. After she showered and dressed, Angela picked at a large cinnamon muffin for a while and slowly drank a goblet full of orange juice.

Nervously, she began to wonder and glanced at the time. There was thirty minutes before she needed to be in the dungeons for her potions exam. She would have to face Severus at some point before the end of the school year. It was best to get it over with and possibly it would serve to make the next few steps that needed to follow, somehow easier. Moving before the mirror, Angela studied herself and quickly added a few subtle highlights to her makeup. There was always the chance Severus might find her looking extra pretty and be distracted from his anger. Then she felt almost stupid for the thought. She knew Severus and how unconcerned and uncaring he could be. The sudden urge to vomit returned.

Twisting her fingers around one of her long curls, she hesitantly walked over to her potions trunk. Lifting the lid, she lovingly ran her hands over the many assorted vials within. Then carefully, she selected a small purple bottle. Reading over the label twice, Angela uncorked the bottle and sniffed the contents. It was definitely Calming Draught. Opening her mouth, Angela took two quick swallows of it. As ready as she thought she might be to face Severus, she knew her emotions were hovering just beneath the surface, waiting to be ushered out again, at a moment's notice. Thankfully, she would be seeing him with a room full of other students and not on her own, or Angela would have drank the entire bottle.

* * *

Severus' time had been spent just as restless as Angela's. He was torn over what to do and how to react to her confession regarding Obliviate. Never had Severus heard of that spell not working on someone, but here was Angela, as solid proof. His mind analyzed it from every angle, yet despite the growing feelings of guilt in the back of his thoughts, he still felt as though she had broken the trust between them. Severus avoided seeing her by taking his meals in his office on Thursday, feigning the need to work on exam grades.

Now he waited in the potions classroom for the seventh year students who would be coming to take their exam. Angela would be among them. He did wonder what she was feeling at the moment and if she'd had a good laugh over him to her friends. Severus felt uncommonly anxious but knew pacing the classroom would be out of character for himself. Glancing at the desk, his only choice was to take his seat and to act busy. It was not that easy though as he and Angela had made several wonderful memories right atop that very desk only a few days before. Severus tried to force those tempting images and sensations from his mind's eye. He attempted to focus on why he was so angry with Angela.

The first few students began to trickle in, and Severus kept his head bent downward with his eyes locked on the book before him. Just before the final bell sounded, Severus peeked up through the black curtain of his hair to catch Angela slipping into her usual seat. There was no doubt about it, she was still a heavenly sight for his dark eyes to the behold, though he was surprised to find her eyes downcast and her manner subdued. It looked as though she were trying to shrink and become invisible in her seat. His heart raced with many familiar thoughts of her and for a split second, he was confused as to why they were even angry with each other. He barely let his eyes linger over her and in that brief time, Severus realized that maybe he was the only one actually angry. Everything about Angela's manner spoke of her being hurt and confused, not happy and gloating about what a fantastic feat she'd pulled off.

At the sound of the final bell, Severus' restraint and control took over, allowing him to briefly speak to the class about their exam, the rules and the consequences of cheating. Without even meaning to his black eyes washed over Angela as he said the word "cheating". Her eyes were closed tight and he swore a tear had escaped the corner of her eye, though she quickly wiped it away. Taking a deep breath. Severus turned away from the class and went to his desk. There was no way he could simply ignore Angela. His heart was starting to feel a growing ache for her and it was as though they were the only two people in the room. He was beginning to see a bit of clarity through all the disconcerting thoughts of the past twenty-four hours.

The seventh years were only ten minutes into their exam, when Severus heard a polite cough. Ready to throw out an irritated look, he glanced up from his desk to find Dumbledore standing before him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Severus," began the headmaster in a hushed whisper, "but this exam will have no bearing on Angela Zander's final grade?"

Severus frowned, as that was not common information to any students, but her. "That is… correct. But she is still taking-"

"Then unfortunately, I shall need to remove her."

With no further explanation Dumbledore turned around and quietly strode to Angela. "Excuse me, Miss Zander. There is something of great importance that I need to discuss with you, if you'll please come with me."

Severus intently watched as Angela's head popped up from her exam. Her expression was one of shock with a hint of fear. For one brief second Angela's eyes raised to meet Severus', then she turned back to the headmaster. Severus noticed her blue eyes, more than anything when they'd held each others gaze. They were definitely sad and full of hurt, with the usual bright and vivid fieriness of them gone.

Giving a polite but confused smile, she nodded at the headmaster and stood to follow him out of the classroom. The headmaster looked back at Severus and then at Angela, before lifting a hand to vanish her exam from off the desk.

"You will not be returning, Miss Zander, so you'll want to collect your things."

Angela's eyes widened and she picked her schoolbag, holding it to her side as she exited the classroom behind Dumbledore. Severus followed them both with his black eyes and couldn't help but feel a strong sense of foreboding as the door banged shut behind them.

* * *

A/N: Nothing's been fixed yet, but they're both contemplating what happened. Emotional times and torment for them both, and now there seems to be something going on, concerning Angela and Severus is not in the "know" about it! How long will he allow it to remain that way? Will he give up the stubborn side and go to her? Or will she seek him out first?

I thank you all for the many wonderful reviews and all the fabulous encouragement! It helps - see... I posted quicker this week! ;) Much love to you all and special hugs to those reviewers that are not signed in or don't have an account, since I can't message you back. I truly appreciate the feedback! Slytherin badges to you all!


	62. Scorched Amaranth

**Chapter 61**

**Scorched Amaranth**

By the time the exam was over, Severus was nearly bursting inside to know why the headmaster had taken Angela, and from her final exam, no less. The more time that passed following her departure from class, the more curious he became. Severus spent the rest of his day grading and plotting. He would make his best attempt to push his anger aside and he would go to her in the proper timing.

Severus watched and waited throughout the weekend, biding his time. He couldn't help but muse over what Angela might say and how she would beg his forgiveness, apologizing over and over. Pushing his own guilty feelings aside, Severus knew he was going to forgive her, but he didn't have to make it easy, of course. A self-satisfied grin etched itself across his face as he thought of the ways Angela would be willing to further make it up to him.

Monday came and Severus began to worry. He'd not seen Angela since she'd left with Dumbledore. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and lost himself to thought. When Angela had disappeared from his side in the middle of the night, it had been due to a family emergency. Was it possible something had happened with Gwen? Severus' guilt wiggled in deeper, knowing he'd so carelessly and hurtfully compared Angela to her cousin during their fight. A deep frown worked over his face. Dumbledore would be the person to answer his questions. But did he raise suspicion by seeking out the information? Given that it had happened once before, Severus felt he had better reason to inquire this time. And after all, Angela was in his House, so he had a right to know.

Mulling over the best way to phrase his questions to the headmaster, Severus swiftly strode toward Dumbledore's office. As he neared the last corner, he heard voices. Maybe it was just because she was constantly on his mind, but Severus also felt sure he'd heard the name "Zander" mentioned. Cautious and silent, he approached the corner to peek around it. Several yards away, just before the gargoyle that guarded the office steps, stood Dumbledore and a smartly dressed, official-looking wizard.

"I do believe that is all and everything is in order, Headmaster." The wizard reached into a black attaché case and removed a stack of papers. "If you'll just have Miss Zander sign these, and owl them back to my office, the rest will all be taken care of, as quickly as magically possible."

"I will see to it, upon her return." Dumbledore nodded politely. "And again, I want to thank you for making this mess so much easier to deal with."

"I do what I can," replied the wizard.

The wizard bowed and turned for a moment in Severus' direction. Severus suddenly thought he recognized him from somewhere. It took him a minute to pinpoint where from but Severus was sure the wizard in question had his face on advertisements littered throughout the Daily Prophet. Watching for a moment longer, Severus saw him bid goodbye and leave as Dumbledore tucked the stack of papers under his arm while starting up the circular steps to his office.

Heading back in the direction he came, Severus now had something new to ponder. He soon entered a part of the castle that was occupied by idle and playful students, enjoying their time now that exams were over. Quickly he spied a lone Hufflepuff boy sitting in a sunny window, reading over a copy of the Daily Prophet. Without a second thought, Severus yanked it from the boy's hands and growled at him.

It was as if he couldn't flip through the pages fast enough as his ebony eyes scanned over them. Success was fortunately granted to him on the fifth page. There before him was the photo of the wizard in question. Severus read over it as fast as he could manage but in the end, he was all the more confused. The wizard practiced law and was quite accomplished in successfully taking his cases all the way to the Ministry of Magic for ruling in his favor. Severus smashed the paper together and thrust it back in the face of the frightened Hufflepuff and stalked off, his black robes billowing behind him.

Why ever would Angela need a lawyer? What could have possibly happened with her family? All at once the foreboding feeling returned and settled in the pit of Severus' stomach. What if it wasn't involving her family? What if it were because of him?

He and Angela needed to speak but would they be able to calmly discuss things? Severus would have to restrain his anger and control his temper. He felt that he could do it, for her. In fact, the more he thought about it, he _wanted_ to do it for her. Severus was beginning to realize just how much he missed her daily presence in his life, along with her so sweetly curled up next to him each night. Without Angela around, there was a growing emptiness that had never before been so prevalent in his life and it was a terribly unsettling feeling to deal with.

Severus headed to his office in an attempt to occupy his mind with anything other than Angela, but upon arrival he discovered two packages upon his desk. They contained the gifts he'd purchased for Angela's graduation present. With a soft sigh, Severus fingered the discrete brown wrappings, wondering if he would ever be able to give them to her.

* * *

Wednesday evening, just after dinner, was the first time Severus caught sight of Angela since she had been removed from the exam on Friday. She was surrounded by Harper and Whitlock, so he was not going to dare approach her. Remaining in the shadows, Severus watched her from a distance. He had a hard time deciphering the expression on Angela's face as it was almost blank and devoid of any emotion. To Severus it was disconcerting to see: Angela was very expressive with her face and to find a lack of emotion in her now, heightened the fear that something dreadful had happened.

Before long, Angela and her friends disappeared from sight, and Severus returned to his office, where he sat, simply thinking for the next several hours. Admittedly, his pride had gotten the better of him in the entire situation. He now understood that. Angela's revelation had not only taken him by complete surprise but it had greatly injured his ego. Severus prided himself as always being in control, always knowing what was going on before it happened and having the upper hand in every situation. With her announcement, he'd suddenly felt a fool, not only for not having seen the truth for what it really was, but for it happening several times without him ever catching on.

A soft grin tugged at the corner of his lips. Angela had played her part well, just like a true cunning Slytherin, as he thought he had been doing all along with her. The more he went over it, he began to realize several undeniable truths. Angela had trusted him from the very beginning, despite her knowing about Obliviate. She had apparently trusted him not to just lustfully use her and then cast her aside. In fact, it seemed as though she trusted him enough to keep coming back just to be with him, even knowing what would inevitably happen afterward. Angela kept coming, and eventually the Obliviating stopped.

Severus sighed heavily, remembering the panic he'd felt when she had disappeared from his bed that night. He'd gone through a wealth of emotions. Then. There had of course been anger toward her, though, Severus realized just as before, it had been unfounded and misplaced. And because of it he had almost ruined everything between them. Severus couldn't help but wonder if Angela had wanted to tell him the truth then. How would he have reacted at that time? He dropped his head into his hands, knowing his reaction would have been just as irate. None of it mattered as everything was ruined, regardless of when she told him.

Even now, anger still surged through him over her deceit, though it had considerably lessened. A stray idea entered his thoughts. Had Angela ever been angry at him for the Obliviating? He'd been so consumed in his own anger that he never thought about hers. Slowly, he lifted his head again. How could she not have left in anger over what he was doing each time? Severus was confused. Angela never showed signs of being angry; she just kept coming back. Why? Why did she keep coming back to him, despite knowing what he was doing?

Severus wanted answers. Looking at the time, he realized it was after eleven. A few minutes later, he found himself standing in the darkened corridor, just outside her room. It was a place he'd been many times and it had become familiar and comforting. Noiselessly, he stepped toward her door and listened. For a long while, Severus stood, simply listening. He felt as though he needed some sort of sign to continue further, something to push his hand into knocking on the door. Severus waited but nothing came, and so there he remained there, unmoving and conflicted over what to do.

Severus half hoped Angela would sense his presence on her own and open the door to discover him there. Somehow, that felt as though it would be easier than him knocking. In spite of his wishes and desires, Severus just couldn't seem to lift his hand and an hour later he lay in his bed, wide awake with nothing resolved. Through a few hours of broken, uneasy sleep, Severus decided he would soon seek Angela out again. Things could not go on as they were, with so many unanswered questions and confused feelings. He just needed to be better prepared and in control of his temper.

The following day saw a return of his anger though. Why hadn't Angela come to him? Why didn't she approach him if there were problems in her family? Surely she was in need of comfort. Then Severus again thought of the lawyer and reminded himself that maybe it was not a family issue at all. She could have decided to bring charges against himself for their improper student-teacher relationship. The thought seemed absurd and Severus actually laughed out loud, trying to disperse the uneasiness it brought along with it. If there were any truth to that kind of accusation, Dumbledore would have come to him immediately, in a flying rage to promptly throw him out of Hogwarts himself. Still a tiny seed of the thought stuck fast, lodged in the very back recesses of his mind.

Usually, Severus enjoyed sulking about in the dungeons when his overall mood was foul, but there was too much around him to trigger thoughts of Angela. After lunch, he found himself wandering through the upper hallways and corridors of the castle. There were students littered throughout the castle and he soon made his way out to the grounds as he tread along, undecided as to where he really wanted to go. Somehow Severus easily tuned out the noise and buzz of the carefree students who were caught up in games of sport or magical wit. The customary scowl he wore for when among them was set firmly upon his lips but he refrained from actually reprimanding any of them.

It wasn't until a large column of wispy smoke, coming from the west side of the lake, caught his eye that Severus finally drew himself out of his thoughts and back into the present. In a way, it was a welcomed distraction to his overrun thoughts on Angela. Quickly glancing around, Severus assumed the smoke had been caused by several students messing around. Looking ahead on the path, he spotted McGonagall and he knew she enjoyed correcting wrongdoing almost as much is himself.

"Have we several mischievous students about today?" Severus asked in a sour tone, motioning toward the smoke.

"Not that I'm aware of. The fire started as a result of an emotional outburst from a student and Dumbledore wisely dealt with it. Somehow, he always manages to know…." McGonagall explained, giving a briefly motherly look of sympathy. "Poor dear… How is she now, anyway?"

"Who?" Severus' brows furrowed in confusion.

"Miss Zander, for she is the one responsible."

Severus stared hard at his fellow professor, trying to keep all reaction from playing across his face. What could have upset Angela that much that she started a fire on the school grounds?

"I have no idea," Severus managed nonchalantly

McGonagall clicked her tongue as she walked off, muttering something under her breath that sounded a lot like "how typical of a male…."

A small nagging fear returned and deepened its hold on Severus as he purposefully made his way toward the far side of the lake. It was empty of any students due to the smoldering smoke. Severus couldn't believe his eyes as he approached and recognized the area for what had once been there. Angela came here often and now every last bit of amaranth that had been growing was charred and burned beyond recognition. Absently, Severus bent down and clasped a scorched bloom in his hand. It disintegrated completely at his touch. Closing his eyes, there was no doubt in his mind that it had been done by Angela. But why? He was desperate to know what had caused such emotional upheaval from her, though he had no idea where to even begin in approaching Angela.

Firmly, Severus decided he would go to her that night and he hoped the proper words would come in time to him. It was again late when he slipped into the Slytherin common room and he was shocked to discover all of the seventh year Slytherins congregated around the fireplace. Being their last night ever together, they were gathered, talking, laughing, and reminiscing over the past seven years they'd all spent together at Hogwarts. Severus listened and watched from the hidden spot behind the fireplace portrait. Angela was among them, but it did not look as though she were there willingly, as she was flanked on either side by Harper and Whitlock. Again Angela's face was hauntingly expressionless in response to all that went on around her. There was nothing he could do but stand, silent and hidden, as the scene unfolded and before long he heard himself being brought up as the next topic of conversation.

Gregor, one of the large boys who played as beater on the Quidditch team, snorted loudly. "What I've always wondered, all these years, is if Snape has ever had himself… a _willing_ witch? I mean we share allegiance to him as our Head of House but, seriously?"

The room erupted into snickering laughter with many assorted lurid comments and catcalls.

"Hey Zander," Gregor called out. "You've had the unfortunate privilege of spending more time with him than anyone else. Is there even the remotest possibility of such a thing happening, ya think?"

It felt as though Severus' blood were freezing over in his veins as a spark of fire lit in Angela's eye and, giving a weak grin, she answered. "What do you think we spent all our time doing together? Actually brewing potions ?"

Silence swept through the room faster than winged faeries. Everyone stared, wide-eyed and horrified at her but frantic to hear what she would say after such a scandalous remark. Severus remained frozen to the spot, unable to move for the creeping icy chill that seemed to hang heavy about him. Slowly, Angela broke into a wild bout of giggles with the rest of the room following right behind her, many of them positively howling at what they believed to be nothing more than an extremely twisted and well-played joke on her part.

Severus closed his eyes, feeling a wild stab of pain spreading throughout his chest. How could she laugh at it all so easily? Forcing his eyes open, he searched out her face. Angela wasn't laughing any longer, though the rest of the room carried on noisily. Rather, she was staring down at her hands, her face taut. Severus saw Allison lean over to whisper something in Angela's ear before she took her hand and squeezed it. Angela appeared to swallow hard and simply nod her head in response.

It wasn't much longer until the common room finally emptied of most of the seventh years. There were a few lingering in the corners, while Angela and her two friends remained on the sofa. Unexpectedly, Allison motioned something to Brody behind Angela's back before she got up and excused herself. Severus kept his eyes trained on Angela and Brody, remembering the last time they had been alone like this with Severus watching from above the fireplace.

There was silence until Angela cleared her throat. "Brody, could you come by in the morning?" Angela looked up at him with sad, pleading eyes. "There's a bit of… of magic, that I need help with. And I know you'd be better at it than Allison."

"Absolutely, Ang. Anything you need," Brody answered, giving her shoulders a solid squeeze of reassurance. "Ally and I will help with anything, anything at all. Just ask."

Severus then noticed Angela appeared dangerously quite close to tears. Allison came back, carrying a small bag, and before he knew it, they'd exchanged their good-nights, with Allison going to spend the last night with Angela. More determined than ever to discover what was going on, Severus now knew he would have to wait and talk to Angela after graduation the following day.

* * *

Seeing his dark-haired Angel from afar the next day, Severus simply could not contain the audible gasp that escaped his lips. Angela was a resplendent picture of everything he did not deserve and his black eyes followed her everywhere she went. She wore a simple black velvet dress that was sleeveless and flared out just under her fuller breasts with the lush velvet fabric stopping just above her knees. It was unbelievably inviting and alluring, seeing the smooth alabaster skin of her exposed shoulders and neck. He wanted nothing more than to carry her off in his arms and beg her forgiveness so they could put all uneasiness and strained emotions behind them.

Severus watched her openly, many times wishing to switch places with the friends that were drawing her into a hug. Undeniably, he was jealous of those that slipped a bare hand across her silky soft back, the way it was so temptingly displayed by the flattering black dress. In a way, the dress reminded him of the one she'd worn at Christmastime when they had begun their earnest plunge into discovering the many pleasures of each other. Thinking back, Severus wondered if he would have still continually pursued things with Angela if he had known then, what he now knew.

_Yes_. _Absolutely_ and _without doubt_. That was the only answer he could honestly give. Angela Zander had entered his life at a time when he was finally able and willing to open up and share a part of himself with someone else. He'd never done such before, with anyone, not even a friend. He'd never known how and even still he was learning, with so much more to figure out about relationships. Fortunately for him, Angela was young, naïve and extremely forgiving of his many blunders, though his temper had definitely taken its toll on the terrible downward turn they had taken in the past week.

What they had started together on one level had risen high above, taking them both and bringing them together in a way neither had expected or even dared hope for. And as Severus continued to observe her every move throughout the graduation ceremony, he knew what he had to do. He remembered the angry words he'd lashed out with, telling her to leave, telling her he never wanted to see her again.

From there, it all began to unravel in his mind, the proper connections finally showing themselves. Angela hadn't come to him because he'd crushed her with the weight of those few words, words he'd never meant to utter, but yet, words he failed to keep from spewing out in his unchecked rage. Severus gave a slight shudder as his memory also reminded him that those awful words had been followed by a most hateful action. It was him that needed to ask forgiveness for all that had happened due to his selfish actions, from Obliviating her to daring to strike her. He wouldn't even require her immediate forgiveness, just that she would be willing to consider it. They could continue to work through it all once Angela was moved into his house for the summer.

Severus thought the end of graduation would never arrive but at last, the crowd was on their feet and the graduates were fighting through, trying to get to family and friends. With no idea how long Angela might linger, Severus did his best not to lose sight of her. It was now his chance to talk with her and to put everything back to rights between them. Keeping his ebony eyes on her at all times, he held back in the massive crowd, watching her say a few tearful goodbyes to a few friends before taking her place beside a tall, dark-haired man. Severus had forgotten about her father coming and suddenly was very keen on meeting him, despite his earlier reservations.

Easily picking up his pace with his long strides, he quickly followed behind them to the open area, beyond the large courtyard. It had been set up as an area for families to conveniently Apparate from, just on graduation day. Severus refrained from calling out to her while the crowd was still heavy around them, but with each passing second there was a growing tightness gripping his chest.

The crowd started to thin and Severus was only a mere hundred feet behind when Angela and her father stopped. At the same time, Severus felt a warm wave of relief wash over him as he slowed but continued to close the unbearable distance.

Pausing for a moment, he called out to her. "Angela!"

Turning around, Angela slowly faced him, her expression again unreadable. Looking downward at the ground, she hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth as though to answer him. Then, before he could take another step toward her, Angela's father gripped her upper arm and Severus watched horrified, as his Angel Disapparated before his very eyes. Angela was gone. His Angel had vanished into thin air...

* * *

A/N: Oh dear... that didn't end quite the way he had hoped! O.O If only the stubborn man would have swallowed a chunk of his pride earlier... What does Severus do now?

Definitely some rough times have been going on between them and I can't thank you all enough for the encouraging messages and the reviews. I promise the next chapter will answer several of your building questions... but until then, have a wonderful week! I'm sure many of you will re-watching Deathly Hallow Pt. 2 this week... *passes tissue box* ;)


	63. Broken Pieces

**Chapter 62**

**Broken Pieces**

Severus stood frozen and in utter shock. Angela was gone. She was simply gone. He didn't reach her in time and now she was gone. Right before his very eyes, the woman he loved more than anything in the world had vanished. Severus had no idea what to do. He couldn't think. He didn't know how to proceed. His mind was in pieces and kept asking the same questions over and over again; how was he going to get her back and why hadn't he gone to her sooner? Then it hit him. He must go and find her. He had to. It was the only idea that made any sense to him. Severus would seek her out and beg her forgiveness. He would fix the mess he'd created.

After standing there for what seemed like an eternity staring at the exact spot Angela had vanished from, Severus knew he was not alone. Casting his gaze to the right he saw Dumbledore. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Severus tried to collect his jumbled thoughts and to act as though nothing was bothering him.

"Has Miss Zander taken leave already?" Dumbledore inquired in a quiet voice.

Severus couldn't fathom why he was being asked about her but he nodded his head in response. "Yes, she did. She- she and her father Disapparated… just now."

Lifting his hand, Severus pointed to the spot they had Disapparated at, but even as he forced the words out, he did not want to believe she was actually gone. Then he stepped over to the closest pillar in the vast courtyard, desperately needing something to steady himself upon. Angela was gone. Simply gone. His mind kept repeating it over and over as if it were trying to wrap itself around the concept, trying to figure out how to cope with such a terrible fact. Why hadn't he been faster? Why had he remained stubborn, waiting too long? What reason did he ever have he to be mad at her in the first place? Was this really the end of Angela and all that she had blessed his life with? No! He refused to accept that as a possibility.

His stubbornness to give in had cost him in the past, but never before had it cut so deeply to the bone as it did by watching her vanish right out of his life. He wanted to fix things. For the past two days, he had stood outside her door, waited and watched, trying to summon the courage to fix things. But he had accomplished nothing and merely wasted all of the precious time away by his inaction.

The headmaster walked past him, and stopped to sit on the nearby ledge. His gaze was wide as he searched the emptying courtyard. Many families had already left and those remaining were hurrying to say final goodbyes while others headed toward Hogsmeade to catch the train.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked down at his wrinkled hands. "I see things have remained… unfinished, between you and Miss Zander."

Looking away. Severus swallowed hard. "Whatever do you mean?"

"That was not her father. If the two of you had talked at all since her return, surely you would have known."

An unexplained panic gripped his heart and quickened the pace of its usually calm beat. "Known what?" he chanced in a hushed tone.

Adopting a gravely serious look, the headmaster took a deep breath. "Dear Miss Zander's father took his own life, sometime last week."

The words jolted through Severus's body like a bolt of lightning. "What?" he breathed out in a desperate gasp. "I thought Gwen… possibly… something to do with her."

Sadly, Dumbledore shook his head. "No, the rest of her family is fine. That was Gwen's husband, escorting her home to their house or her aunt and uncle's. I am not entirely sure which."

There was a long, pregnant silence. Severus then realized he'd seen photos before of Angela's father and as he remembered that fact, it was clear to him that the man he'd watched Angela leave with had certainly been to young to be her father.

"Why?" Severus asked, gazing unceasingly at the spot he'd last seen Angela at.

"He never fully accepted the death of his beloved wife in childbirth. Blamed himself for it for years." Dumbledore bowed his head, studying his hands once more. "Apparently it was too much for him to bear, how strongly Angela resembled her mother, coming to see her after so many years of putting it off. He just couldn't seem to cope with being around her for that reason."

Severus whipped his black eyes back toward the headmaster, a clear look of horror etched upon his face to which the headmaster met his eyes with a steady gaze before continuing.

"Her father had been living on a houseboat along the coast of Australia for the past few months. He left behind several unfinished drafts of a letter for Angela. Then he apparently drowned himself at sea. His boat was discovered adrift by the National Wizarding Coastal Authority." Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Thankfully it was not found by any muggles. There was a vast array of magical items and many potions that he'd brewed, from the most basic to some rather dangerous ones. Ah… so much tragedy for the poor girl…."

Severus' heart ached in a terrible way. It felt as though it were actually broken and pieces of it had gone missing. He had not been there for Angela when she needed him most. Not in any way and by his own recent response to how he'd taken her revelation, Severus had set things up to be even worse for her. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she was feeling and the extreme pain she must be going through. Why hadn't she come to him? He could only conclude that she didn't trust him to be civil toward her any longer, even in the most dire of circumstances. Severus' only hope was to discover where she now was and go to her immediately.

"I escorted Miss Zander to Australia myself, to deal with her father's estate," Dumbledore quietly stated. "She couldn't go alone and didn't want to bother anyone else in her family."

Severus felt as though he'd been kicked in the lungs. It should have been him that had taken Angela. He should have been by her side, to comfort her and to help her in such an awful situation. Everything made sense now and explained where she had been for the days she went missing after Dumbledore removed her from class. It also explained the business with the lawyer. Severus suddenly felt most foolish. How selfish had it been for him to think it had all been in regards to himself? The wheels were starting to turn in his head as Severus realized there were so many things that had been wrong with his assumptions.

He had assumed she would tire of him before the year was out. He had assumed that Obliviating her memory was the only and best way. He had assumed she couldn't really love someone such as him. And, yet, she had proven him wrong in each of these areas as well as in others. Severus knew Angela loved him and still it had been him that had pushed her away. It had not happened because of Angela making the choice to leave him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore. "Severus, what happened between you and Miss Zander is honestly none of my business, but I must admit, I can't help myself. I must ask, why did you just let her slip away from you? I've never known you to be so foolish in matters of the heart, when for some many years it seemed that you chose not to use yours. That was changing because of her. What went wrong?"

Severus faced him wide-eyed, looking incredulous. They had hidden their relationship from everyone, covered their every move. How could Albus Dumbledore have any idea as to what was truly between them?

The headmaster chuckled. "I am not as unknowing as you would like to believe. First and foremost, I suspected by your minute, yet telling reactions to Miss Zander, whether she was in your presence, or simply being referred to in conversation. I also began having suspicions by your more calm and better controlled temperament throughout this year."

Severus said nothing, anticipating the reproachful reprimand that was sure to come now.

"Oh, don't look so morose, Severus. What's worse is how I was able to verify it." Dumbledore chuckled gently. "Let's just say I now know that popping my head into someone's fire to talk during the holidays, and quite late in the evening, is not the most prudent decision."

Severus closed his eyes and a fragment of the memory swirled into his mind. That Christmas night when he had made love to Angela by the fireplace in his office, and held her sleeping in his arms, the fire had sputtered and coughed. He had not realized the sound for what it had truly been, too caught up he'd been with having Angela there so unexpectedly, yet so invitingly.

Sighing heavily, Severus for once felt utterly lost in what to say but he opened his mouth ready to make an attempt.

Dumbledore held up his hands. "No need to apologize or even ask forgiveness, Severus."

Severus was stunned and knew his expression reflected that fact.

"You are a man with desires and Miss Zander was of age. From the first inkling I had of your amore, I knew it to be mutual, fully consensual from both parties. That is why I never intervened. The two of you were discrete and extremely private about the whole nature of your relationship."

Struggling to find his voice, Severus was more than shocked. "But the rules, we broke rules… many school rules."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily for a moment. "As I just stated, Miss Zander was of age and it was mutual and discrete. There are a few rules, but sometimes we all bend them, just a degree or so, to suit the current times."

Albus' expression turned serious. "I have not seen the need for formal reprimand, but if it were to happen again. with any new student -"

Severus practically choked, trying to get his words out. "Absolutely not. It should not have happened the first time, it certainly will never happen again, _Ever_."

"Severus, there's no denying it. Angela Zander has been the best thing that's happened to you in… well, years. I don't understand this decision to let her go so easily ?"

It came out in a broken whisper. "It was not easily done. I did not mean to… let her go. I lost… lost my temper, my control…. I said things, things that shouldn't ever been uttered…."

Severus stopped himself from saying that he had also done things to hurt her, physically and emotionally. It was bad enough how much Dumbledore already knew about them.

"It is foolish to believe a relationship will carry on with no troubles to interrupt at times but the heart has an amazing ability to forgive others, especially the ones that we love most. And I have no doubt that Angela Zander still loves you, _very much_."

He couldn't face the older Wizard. "I don't know anymore…."

"No, you won't know, not until you try to find out for yourself." Dumbledore clapped his arm, giving him a wide grin. "Are you Slytherin or not? I would expect you to devise a cunning plan to win her forgiveness, without making the same foolish mistake twice, my dear boy."

"Never will I make the same mistake," Severus said adamantly with a firm resolution. "I do, however, fear of drawing her into danger, given the current situation I may soon be involved in."

"Understandable," replied the headmaster. "But all the better reason to keep her close by your side and under your protection. Honestly, at the moment, anyone of us could be at risk, until the true plan is discovered. We would all do best to remember that fact as well."

Pondering all that the headmaster had said, Severus candidly strolled through the castle. It felt emptier and larger than ever before, with the hollow sensation pressing deep into his chest. Angela was no longer there, nor would she be returning. Without realizing it, he soon found himself standing in the middle of her empty room. All of her possessions were gone, along with her sweet, abiding presence.

Closing his eyes, Severus drew back into his thoughts, the many memories of having been there with her. This was where he'd come to find her after she'd narrowly avoided trouble from the concert. He'd held her in the chair by the bed when she'd been sick. Reaching a long hand out, he tenderly touched the bed. They'd made love there in that very bed. _Love_.

The word hit Severus hard. She loved him. He knew it. And he loved her. It couldn't possibly be over, not after everything they'd been through and not after how they managed to come together, despite the oddity of it. The question was, how could he manage to win her back? Would he win her back? Of course he would, and he would do whatever was necessary to make Angela Zander his.

Turning to leave, a flash of purple caught his eye. There pinned to the fireplace mantle, hung a small bunch of amaranth. Carefully, Severus unhooked it, delicately grasping the dried bunch in his hand. It was a piece of Angela. The only part he had left of her for the present. Bringing the blossoms to his lips, he wondered how long until his lips would actually again touch Angela's sweet inviting pink lips? Severus wanted and needed to see her beautiful smile. He desperately longed to help her and to take away as much of her heartbreaking pain as he possibly could for her.

Carrying the amaranth bundle in a most reverent fashion, Severus made his way back to the dungeons and to his office. He was dreading the emotions it would further invoke now as he and Angela had spent countless hours in there together. Slipping his wand from his robes, Severus removed the strong wards and hexes protecting it. Upon entering, he immediately deduced that all was not as it should be. Someone had been in his office. Why hadn't his wards alerted him? Inhaling deeply, Severus instantly knew it had been Angela and wildly sweeping the room with alert eyes, he desperately prayed that somehow she had come back to him. Why else could he smell her sweet scent of gardenias so strongly?

* * *

A/N: Poor darling Angela! Now the whole horrible truth comes out as to what happened and she needs Severus now, more than ever! Has Severus found some hope at the end? Did Angela come back or is it something else for him to find out after his unfortunate but informative talk with the Headmaster? BTW, many of you have always wondered and speculated over how much Dumbledore has known about them! Now you know! O.O

I got this chapter finished quicker than I thought I would so I got it posted for ya'll! I'd like to say the next chapter won't be too long in coming, but my own personal life has hit a bit of a rough patch at present, so just going to take it a day at a time. Rest assured, it will come. Thanks so very much for reading and for sticking with Severus and Angela though these tough times...


	64. Never Be the Same

**Chapter 63 **

**Never Be the Same**

Severus' wide black eyes anxiously swept over every last inch of his office and didn't miss a single detail about the room. His heart dropped greatly in the realization of what he already truly knew - Angela was not there presently. It had been ridiculously futile of him to hope for such an unbelievable possibility. She had no reason to come back to him and, as much as the thought hurt him to admit it, Angela probably had no desire to come back to him. Taking a deep breath to steady his agitation, Severus slowly approached his desk. That's when he knew why her sweet scent lingered, for there on his desk lay several items of extreme interest. Items that could have only been placed there by Angela.

Wasting no time, he hurriedly sat in the chair and, with gentle ease, picked up the largest item before him. Holding it in his hands, he couldn't help but run a loving finger over the black velvet cover as his mind puzzled over it. Why had Angela left him her journal? It was the journal that he'd given her for Christmas that she had spent hours writing in over the past few months, painstakingly transferring every last word from her father's tattered old notebook. Gazing at the scrolling velvet patterns, he knew staring would not bring him any answers. Carefully, Severus opened the journal to the first page and, letting out a small, audible gasp, he saw there was a folded piece of parchment, addressed to him in Angela's flowing and familiar cursive. His long fingers quickly removed the parchment, and, laying the book down, he unfolded it and began to read as his senses were overwhelmed by the sweet smell of gardenias.

"_My dearest Severus,_

_I wish with all my heart that I could properly convey the truth to you in person, but as you have no desire to see me again, I cannot. Never once did I mean to deceive and hurt you by my actions. That first night on the Astronomy Tower had been far more wondrous than I ever could have dreamed or hoped for with you and, when you made your intentions clear to Obliviate me, I felt I had no other choice but to go along with it. It was undoubtedly the most Slytherin action I have ever taken in my life. I was desperately clinging to the belief that it could happen again if you felt you had been successful in wiping my memory. And it did, several more times, in fact. I can honestly say I do not regret a single moment that we shared together and would not change any part of it because I fell completely in love with you. _

_Though you may not believe that to be true, it is. I love you, Severus, despite all that has happened. I wish there was some way for me to prove it to you. The only way I could think of was by leaving you this journal. It may not convince you of anything, but please, at least read a few pages of it before you throw it out or destroy it as I put my heart into it. I am so sorry for my deception and for hurting you._

_I love you, Severus Snape, but I want you to be happy and so I will not bother you with my presence again._

_With all my heart, forever and always,_

_Angela_

_P.S. ~ I hope you don't mind that I decided to keep the necklace. It helps me to remember that the amazing times we did share together were entirely real and not just a wistful dream I made up on my own."_

The gasp that passed his lips when he reached the end of her letter left him utterly breathless. Closing his eyes and bringing the letter to his nose, he could almost imagine her there with him but there was none of her wondrous warmth to engulf him. Severus was crushed that Angela felt he honestly thought so little of her now that she truly believed he never wanted to see her again. After all they had been through together, how could she not know his deep feelings for her? Yes, he had a temper and he had been angry with her at times, but he always realized what an ass he was being for it and he would seek her forgiveness in a heartfelt attempt to set things right.

His black eyes were full of intense sadness and a heavy frown was upon his lips as a very real truth came into his thoughts. Never once had he actually told Angela how he felt about her. Never once had he said those few simple words that he so strongly knew to be true in his heart. Never once had he told her that he actually loved her. Severus had surely showed her many times through his actions, but now he knew that was not enough. It didn't serve to balance out the times he'd regretfully lost his temper and the biting sarcasm he would then throw at her.

For as much as he'd despaired such actions in his own parents and hated all that they had become through the years, Severus was most assuredly following in their footsteps, especially those of his horrid father. Angela had willingly loved him and Severus, despite wanting and needing her love, pushed her away through his hurtful words and actions. Everything he had never wanted to become was seeping out of him regardless, and it had ruined his first and only true chance for happiness and love. And Severus knew that if he did not work on restraining his anger and selfish retaliation toward the one person he loved, he would never discover such joys again in his lifetime.

Bowing his head in shameful regret, Severus stared at the black journal, while idly tracing his fingers over the velvet design. Admittedly, he was confused over her letter. How could her copy of her father's potions notes and anecdotal comments fully explain to him how she felt? Hesitantly he opened that journal once more to the first page of writing. The only way to discover what Angela had meant was by reading through it.

Completely unaware of the passage of time, Severus didn't close it again until he finished on the last page of her writing, that ended not quite halfway through the journal. His dark eyes burned and stung in an unfamiliar way upon reaching the end. Instead of being full of her father's notes like he'd always assumed, Angela had instead recorded her thoughts and feelings about Severus and all that had ever happened between them. She'd even included the events of the Astronomy Tower and of their many private lessons and encounters from the beginning of the year, before he'd gifted the journal to her. The amount of detail Angela put into the journal was nothing short of amazing and, through reading it, Severus felt he knew her even better than before. All throughout it, there were places where she had shared her many hopes and voiced her few fears for their outcome, but in spite of all things, Angela firmly believed they would continue on and stay together.

Severus again felt the gravity of it all weighing on him as reading through the intimate journal had brought back such a flood of memories and emotions that were very strongly tied to his sweet Angela. He'd been the one to ruin it, to end it. Now he couldn't help but wonder if he'd even done so subconsciously, in an unrealized effort to keep himself from getting hurt by Angela. For so long he'd been convinced that she would be so easily finished with him when graduation rolled around.

He sat there ready to wallow in his self-loathing and misery over the complexity of the situation when he noticed something sticking out along the bottom edge of the journal. Opening it to the back cover, Severus discovered a photo. It was of Angela and him, with several other Slytherin students standing around them, laughing and chatting. Severus appeared rather disgruntled but as Angela's vivid blue eyes turned to meet his, his features softened slightly. It took him a full minute to figure out where and when the photo had come from and, flipping it over, the writing on the back confirmed his thought. It was a random and candid picture taken by the local news observer in Hogsmeade, during the concert. A small smile graced his lips, wondering how Angela had ever managed to get her hands upon it.

Severus stared at the two of them in the photo, and he couldn't help but think how Angela and he appeared quite nicely suited to one other. He'd never seen what the two of them looked like together from such a perspective as a picture. Touching a rough finger to her face in the photo, Severus couldn't help but think Angela was for more beautiful than he ever deserved. Forcing back an overwhelming feeling of regret, Severus lifted his weary eyes to glance toward the fireplace when he caught sight of a clear crystal vial sitting near the top edge of his desk. It had been overlooked in his haste to go through the journal. The small vial was empty and yet he felt strangely compelled to pick it up, grasping it tightly within his hand. Angela must have left it, but why? Holding the vial up for closer inspection, he suddenly knew what she had done, how she'd gotten into his office without his wards ever alerting him. Angela had sacrificed her most precious potion, the invisibility potion they'd brewed using the glasswing butterflies from her father.

Dumbledore was correct. Angela _did_ still love him but she believed Severus no longer held such feelings toward her. Severus' lip curled into a half grin. She couldn't be more wrong about him and he was going to prove it to her in every way possible. Quickly standing, Severus collected the letter, the velvet journal, the photo and the empty vial and flooed to his private chambers. He tenderly placed each item on the mahogany writing desk within his bedroom. Then he unwarded a secret compartment along the side of the desk. A hidden drawer popped out and, reaching into it, Severus took out a small brown wrapped box. Opening it with great care, Severus soon beheld the tiny but important gift he'd gotten for Angela.

And just like that, Severus knew what he would do. He would give Angela a few days with her family while he went home to Spinner's End. Severus would work to make his home much more inviting and comfortable for the love of his life and then he would seek her out, whether she be with her aunt and uncle's, with Gwen or working at the apothecary he'd secured for her job. He would find her and he would fix everything, because if he didn't get her back, without a doubt, Severus knew _he _would never be the same without her in his life. Angela Zander _would_ be his again, and, this time, he'd never dare let her go or foolishly push her away.

* * *

A/N: Awwww, Angela left him a little unexpected surprise and Severus doesn't have to feel completely hopeless! Now, will his simple plan work? Stay tuned... and we'll soon find out! ;) Thank you my dears, for reading!


	65. Certainty

**Chapter 64**

**Certainty**

_1 September 1991_

_I find myself exhausted of any and all hope as I stand lost in the grip of despair. It is quite the turn from one year ago, when I found myself almost begrudgingly captivated by a wondrous pair of intriguing icy blue eyes, shining at me from across the Great Hall. Little did I know then how very important those vivid blue eyes would become to me. Now, what I wouldn't give to gaze into their rich depths once again._

_My dark-haired and tempting Angel is missing. Her aunt and uncle are gone - traveling the sights of the world for the next year or more. All attempts to track and contact them have failed. Gwen and her husband have moved with no record of their forwarding location to be found anywhere. It is as if they have vanished into nothingness. And greatly disturbed was I to discover that Angela never took the apothecary position in York._

_My most precious treasure has disappeared. I have been searching and seeking her out tirelessly for the past three months but to no avail. I can't help but feel an overwhelming fear for her as I do not fully understand why I cannot locate her. Even with my vast knowledge and skill in the questionable but powerful darker arts, I have yet to hit upon any hint to her whereabouts. I have traveled to many wizarding villages throughout the country, though no information has been yielded to me through my massive efforts._

_I constantly gravitate around the thought that I am the worst of fools for what my inexcusable wrath accomplished for me. Seeing young Harry Potter tonight was a distinct reminder of how I sought out hugely misguided goals for my life. My past is forever ruined and now it seems I have ruined my future as well, though I will not abandon my search. That I could never do, as her beautiful face ever haunts my nightly dreams and it is as if her soft voice calls to me through the dark and silent hours I now endure alone. Even when I close my eyes and draw breath, I am teased by the faint smell of gardenias._

_There are many times I wake suddenly and reach out to pull her close, for it so strongly feels as though her sweet warm body is close to mine. But I open my eyes to find the continued emptiness that is beside me, only to realize it is my mind, desperate enough to trick my senses into believing she is with me, safe and well. For one fraction of a second, it almost works to lull me into a very brief and false comfort. However, the severe cruelness of the passing moment strengthens my drive and determination to find her…._

Severus paused his quill and, lifting his head to face the low fire set upon the hearth, he closed his tired, dark eyes. Lost to the endless and unknown possibilities was his mind. What would the course of this year bring him to? Opening his eyes, he glanced at the yearly leather-bound journal laying on the desk. Letting out a frustrated snarl, he tossed it into the fire. As always, is was of no use to him. The golden and red flames soared as it was eagerly engulfed. Then, looking down again, he scribbled out his final line.

_I will hold her in my arms and taste her soft strawberry lips once more. Nothing shall hold me back from finding her._

Reverently, he closed the book and gracefully traced his fingers around the all too familiar black velvet flourishes, reminiscing over all it contained. With a heavy and forlorn sigh, Severus stood and carefully placed the black journal on his mantle. Ever so gently, he then laid the dried bunch of purple amaranth upon it.

Severus shuffled off to bed feeling supremely distraught over having allowed himself to so easily push her from his side, let alone his entire life. A while later, he let out a long hissing sigh, rolled over and tenderly pressed his hand to the empty pillow, trying with great effort to imagine Angela Zander there with him. He longed for her to visit his dreams and to make them a reality again. Fruitful were his endeavors, as he knew how strongly his heart now mastered his dreams. In the morning he awoke with the vivid and tantalizing memory of holding her close within his arms and devouring her rosy pink lips, just before the cold harshness of being completely and utterly alone washed over him.

* * *

A/N: Some very interesting information in this short chapter! If you didn't notice or remember it, this entirely mirrors chapter 3 - _Realizatio_n, but in a much different way. Sad I know, but well, no one really expected him to just find her and fix it all with an apology and a kiss! Things are going to be a bit more difficult than that!;(


	66. Changes

**A/N:** It's been a bit of a wait for this chapter as I have been dealing with a lot of not so pleasant real life issues that have not allowed for much time with the writing muse. I know there are many of you that I haven't had a chance to respond to as I usually do but I do thank you all for the thoughtful reviews and messages. Keep them coming as the smiles are definitely needed and greatly appreciated! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 65**

**Changes**

Wide-eyed, Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles while rereading the parchment, before he slowly focused his gaze on the Potions Master sitting so rigidly in the chair opposite his desk. "This is most unexpected, Severus, yet somehow not completely surprising. Are you _absolutely _certain about this, though?"

Severus' lips pulled into a tight thin line. "Yes, I am. More certain than I have ever been of anything else."

The headmaster studied Severus' determined expression. "I suppose I don't need to ask what it is that you are planning to do?"

"No. It's just a matter of how." Severus paused before quietly adding, "And _when_."

"I have no doubt that you will be entirely successful in your endeavors in time, my boy." Dumbledore offered him a hearty smile. "As I've stated on previous occasions, you are Slytherin to the core. So you will see this through to whatever end it leads you to."

Awkwardly, Severus nodded at the headmaster's statement while trying to fight back the hundreds of worries, fears and doubts that had been plaguing him in the past several months. All of them related to his precious Angela and every last one of them scared him in a way he'd never thought possible. Not knowing what else to say, he simply stood, ready to take his leave.

"Will you be staying at Hogwarts through the holidays?" Dumbledore suddenly inquired. "Or will you be otherwise engaged?"

Considering the clever and growing plan wrapped within his mind, Severus answered in truth. "I will not. Lucius has invited me, and for once, I am going to accept his invitation."

The corners of Dumbledore's lips teased into a smile. "That would be most wise. Especially if you wish to include him in any plans or should you happen to require his assistance in some manner. And I shall, of course, continue to aid you as I can."

"For that I am most grateful." Severus' black eyes locked with the headmaster's for a brief moment, attempting to convey his appreciation before he turned and exited the office.

The familiar comfort of darkness hung about in many of the castle's corridors as Severus stealthily made his way through them. The silence of the late hour was most welcoming compared to the continuous and irksome noise of the student body echoing within the corridors throughout the day. Instead of his feet leading him back to his cold dungeon office or his empty chambers, Severus soon realized he was unknowingly wandering to the places he'd shared tender and intimate moments with Angela.

It wasn't long before Severus found himself treading up a set of old winding stone steps. When he reached the top, he hesitantly stepped out onto the tower, his glistening black eyes briefly taking in the dark night sky. Then he stepped around to the covered alcove on the other side of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Severus reached out his bony hand and pressed it against the cold stone ledge there at the top of the Astronomy Tower. This was where he had first completely crossed the line with Angela. Closing his eyes, Severus slowly let out a long sigh. Despite all that had happened since that moment, he did not regret the decision of giving into his desires for her, not in the least. Running his fingers along the ledge, he knew that given the chance, he would do it all over again as well.

After standing there for a long while, Severus silently made his way through the castle. For years, he had lived and worked there in a set routine with no part of it ever holding any special meaning for him, but in the last year since Angela had come along, he was finding that certain areas of the castle felt heavy with nostalgia. Within him, it evoked an undeniably strong sentimental feeling that was completely and directly linked to her. All of it only served to reinforce his decision concerning the plan he was about to put into action.

Returning to the quiet emptiness of his chambers, Severus readied himself for bed. For a while, Severus sat in the armchair by the hearth and stared aimlessly into the low fire and glowing embers. Angela was constantly on his mind. He couldn't help but wonder and worry about her. Was she alone and trying to make a life for herself somewhere? Was she happy to have Severus out of her life now? Or did she still think of him and miss their time spent together? Most importantly Severus desperately hoped that she was at least safe, wherever she might be living.

Feeling drawn to it, he stood and gently pulled the black velvet journal from its safe place on the mantel. Flipping through it, he began to read through several of his favorite entries and a soft bittersweet smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Severus had read through Angela's recorded memories so often, he now knew much of them, word for word, but he still felt closest to her when he was actually reading back over her thoughts. It had become a nightly habit.

* * *

It was late the following evening when Severus and Lucius retired into the private study at Malfoy Manor. Lucius, the ever popular and gracious host, had just bid the last of his holiday guests goodbye and Severus felt much more at ease with the informal setting of just the two of them. There was a long spell of welcomed silence as both wizards relaxed by the crackling fire of the massive marble fireplace, finishing the last of the elf-made wine. When that was gone, Lucius then brought out a bottle of his favorite brandy for himself and a bottle of firewhiskey for Severus.

Lucius drained his first glass of brandy and cleared his throat. "Seems I've happened upon several useful and interesting developments in the past few weeks, though I have not been able to pass any of it along to you or Albus."

Severus raised an inquisitive brow, showing a mild interest. Admittedly he'd been more focused on searching for Angela in recent months and as Dumbledore had no fresh information, it allowed him the freedom to leave on most weekends, pursuing his own cause. Lucius, however, continued to move about in the elite social circles of the wizarding world, collecting any out of the ordinary gossip or whispered rumors. The fact that Lucius might finally be getting somewhere did not sit well with him. It would only serve as a distraction in finding Angela.

"I have crossed paths with two gentlemen of profound interest and find myself establishing a growing rapport with them. They are brothers from my understanding and hold many deep opinions regarding the need to institute a more sure and privileged Wizarding race," Lucius explained in a false and airy tone. "Indirectly, I have added my staunch and wholehearted agreement to their sentiments."

"Hmm… sounds quite possibly promising," murmured Severus.

Leaning forward in his chair, Lucius nodded. "Yes, and they have made it known to me that they would be eager to become acquainted with other like-minded wizards. I can set up a meeting between you and them, to see how you size them up." Lucius' gray eyes sparkled with mystery. "I have some very strong suspicions about both of them, but will save those until you have formed your own."

"I'm thrilled over the opportunity," quipped Severus dryly, his expression flat and unchanged.

Loosening his high collar and waistcoat, Lucius slumped back in his chair and propped his polished boots on top of the antique wood table, studying the dark eyes of the wizard sitting across from him. Something had his mind distracted and focused elsewhere, far elsewhere. Knowing Severus as he did, he knew he'd never give it up without a fierce fight.

"Out with it old boy," Lucius began, "I'm tired and don't have the patience to carry on this never-ending and brooding mind game of yours."

Severus snapped his ebony eyes away from the unseen spot he'd fixed them to on the opposite wall. "Whatever do you mean?"

Lucius snorted and turned the half-full tumbler of brandy around in his hand. "Meaning I've known you far too long and that I've come to recognize and read the many, how shall we say, unique traits of your surly and often disagreeable personality?"

"I am not entirely disagreeable!" Severus countered in sharp protest.

"Severus you hide yourself well from the world, burying most emotions from ever betraying yourself, but not so much of late. For the past few months your head has been wholly distracted, preoccupied if you will. With what, exactly, I'm not certain but I do know that it's not because of the Dark Mark and the unexplained circumstances surrounding it all." Pausing, Lucius took a sip of his drink as his expression turned into a large smirk. "I'd dare to even wager, it's not just your head, but also your heart that is distracted."

Their eyes met for only a moment before Severus quickly turned to watch the golden fire. His natural instinct caused him to throw up every defensive wall of denial that he could manage, but ultimately he knew it would go against his whole purpose for being there.

With a piqued interest, Lucius watched a conflicting and pained expression pass over Severus's face. "So… just how bad is it?"

It was by no means easy, but stubbornly Severus allowed his defensive wall to crack slightly. If there was any way Lucius could help him, he had to be willing to reveal at least a few things. Anything for Angela's, no matter what it cost him.

Severus took a deep breath and began to speak in a quiet and strained voice. "I… well, there has been someone in my life. For a little while we were together, but I let her go… pushed her away really and for no good reason."

Neither wizard said anything until Lucius threw back his head and roared with laughter. "Come now Severus, you almost had me there, I must admit!"

In an effort to remain calm and controlled, Severus tightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not making a joke," he hissed as he suddenly stood and turned his back on the blond wizard. "I _knew_ you would just make light of my situation."

Lucius sat upright in his armchair and stared most incredulously at his friend. "You're really not having one over on me?"

"No, I am not," Severus answered in a biting tone, his face portraying his extreme seriousness. "When have I ever joked about women?"

"Well, I… I honestly don't know what to say." Lucius fumbled for his words as the questions in his mind started to pour out. "Did you meet her at Hogwarts? How long were you pursuing her? Until she gave in? Ahh… I mean, well, how did the relationship develop between the two of you?"

Severus stood silently while his hand idly touched the side of the grand stone mantel. Though he needed Lucius' help, he wanted to be very limited in the information he shared with him for the present. Severus felt quite awkward discussing mere details of his private life, let alone divulging any of his romantic interactions. Lucius may be free in showing off his emotions and affections for the multitude of women that he toyed with, but Severus always believed it to be in poor taste, letting such attachments being known and open to all the world.

"She… is a witch from Hogwarts. We quarreled just before graduation in June and I have not seen her since." The self-loathing was almost evident in his demeanor. "I have searched relentlessly, made countless inquires, but she is nowhere to be found, nor is any of her family."

"You mean it's been… seven months since you last saw her or spoke with her?" Lucius asked in a shocked voice. "She must truly mean something if you're still searching."

Giving a swift nod of his head, Severus clenched his fists at his sides as some truth slowly crept forth from him in a hushed voice. "She does. She means… _everything_ to me, but I failed in heeding your advice from last year. I pushed her away and now… now I would do anything to get her back. Or at the very least to be able to find her and know that she is safe."

Narrowing his grey eyes, Lucius intently studied Severus and his unexpected mannerisms. "How odd? She just disappeared, with no way to trace her? Is she missing or hiding? Just how terrible was the quarrel between the two of you?"

Choosing his words carefully, Severus turned away to watch the fire once more. "I was… rather unforgivable in my words and even more regrettably so in my actions. However, I refuse to accept that she's gone into hiding simply because of me. Besides, she left more hopeful than I was at the time."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"After our disagreement, she left me a… a letter, explaining how she still felt about me, despite my -"

"Being a complete ass?" interrupted his blond friend, holding a mocking grin on his lips. "Not that we all haven't found ourselves in such uncomfortable predicaments at one time or another because of a woman."

Severus didn't answer and Lucius didn't need one. The only sound that could be heard for the next few minutes was that of the fireplace. Severus returned to his chair and settled into it as he thoughtfully lifted his glass of firewhiskey for a long drink.

"I still have many worthwhile connections to quite a number of less than reputable wizards who deal in getting restricted and hidden information from those who don't want to be found," Lucius said at last.

"I know most of your connections and I have already exhausted all of them, not to mention quite a few others, through my efforts to find her in the past months. Dumbledore has even made several innocent inquires on her and her family through certain departments at the Ministry." Severus' black eyes gleamed with contempt. "Either they have gone to extreme lengths to conceal themselves or someone from within is stopping the information from reaching me."

Lucius slowly contemplated all that Severus had shared with him before a knowing smile erupted across his handsome face. "Well despite all of these setbacks, what is your plan? You would not have come to me and shared any of this without first having a hearty plan to help get you what you seek."

"I do have a plan and I will require some assistance from you because I would like to put it into action as soon as I can manage."

"I'm all ears, as they say," said Lucius. "You provide all the necessary details and tell me how I can be useful. And how much time do you have before you will be required to return to Hogwarts? I suppose that will dictate much of how you proceed?"

Severus grinned, feeling very confident. "That was the first part of my plan since teaching has only been a hindrance in my goal to find her. Therefore I resigned my position at Hogwarts."

Lucius' mouth dropped open in shock as he was left speechless.

* * *

A/N: There's a surprise that most probably didn't see coming! Now to find out what his plan is and how soon will it be able to help him find Angela! I promise there will be a few developments on the positive side for our lovely couple in the next chapter! ;)

Thank you for reading! Warm and snugly Snapey hugs to all!


	67. Impossible Possibilities

**A/N**: Today is my birthday so here's a virtual slice of Severus Cake for you to enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 66**

**Impossible Possibilities**

Angela carefully secured the small delicate bundle she was carrying before reaching her hand down to firmly take Anson's little mittened one and pull him to his feet. The three year old tugged back on her own gloved hand, trying to get her to give in to what he wanted.

"Come now, your daddy will be waiting for us. It's soon dinner and you can have a big chocolate cookie afterwards. One with green icing?" Angela cooed softly. "And don't you want to go see Daddy?"

Shaking his head _no_ with a slight whine, Anson blinked his large chocolate eyes and pointed to the snow-covered hill. "Go down, Ann-gee. Go down agains, pwease?"

Reluctantly giving in to his cute plea, Angela led her cousin back up the wintry white hill, and smirked as she muttered under her breath. "Yeah, I know. I'm never in any rush to see your daddy either, the rotten bastard that he is."

They reached the crest, and Angela withdrew her wand, summoning an emerald-green, child-sized sled to the top. It had taken several failed attempts before she'd successfully transfigured a discarded bottle into a simple flat sled for Anson a few days previous, but once she had done so, sledding down the hill was all his little mind could focus on. Every time she had taken him outside for a bit of fresh air in the past week, he had no other thought but sledding.

Angela helped him settle onto it and reminded him to hold on tightly with both hands. "One trip is all we have time for, sweetie, but we can come back again tomorrow."

After she made sure his chubby little body was safely seated on the sled, Angela gave him a gentle shove. Anson screamed delightedly as he coasted down to the bottom. Standing up when the sled stopped, he let out an eruption of giggles and tumbled into the snow, kicking out his arms and legs to make a child-sized snow angel. Angela made her way down through the crisp snow and as she reached Anson, she raised her wand to cast a brief spell over his snow angel, causing it to glow and change colors. The little boy clapped his mittens together with glee and cheered over the sight.

"The sun is going down," Angela said firmly but with a soft smile. "And the wind is getting too icy and biting to stay out any longer. Time to go home, little guy."

Anson's face turned into a small pout but he obediently took her hand, hopping and stomping in his boots most of the walk home. Angela sighed, hoping all his ongoing exertion would tire him out so that he would go to sleep early and allow her some quiet time to herself. At that thought, Angela snorted bitterly and let out a stream of wispy warm breath into the chilled air. Who was she kidding? Any free time to herself would just allow her mind to wander into depressing and unwelcoming thoughts.

Still, her heart desperately ached and there was no denying the truth. Severus was _always_ in the back of her mind. No matter what she told herself, she couldn't break the habit of continually wondering what he might be doing and if he ever thought of her now, after almost eight months. There were times she fretted over his safety and well-being or worried if he was taking good enough care of himself, knowing his tendency to neglect meals or sleep when he got busy on a project. Other times, especially late at night when she would wake up after a particularly vivid dream involving Severus, Angela found herself almost despondent with hopeless tears over what had happened between them.

She had to keep herself going though, despite the overwhelming urge she sometimes had to go hunt him down. Angela knew in her heart how stubborn he was and that it would accomplish nothing. Doing something that foolish would only serve to increase and deepen her own pain. He had rejected her once, and she could never bear to go through it all over again. What she wouldn't give to see him once more, even if only from a distance. Nothing was going to change the past and all she could do now was to protect herself from ever finding herself in the terribly vulnerable position of allowing her heart to be broken again. Not that there was any man out there who came close to what Severus meant to her. If he could so easily turn off his feelings for her and go on with his life, she felt sure she would be able to do the same in time. It would just take a lot of continual practice to not feel so deeply in her heart or form attachments to anyone.

As the formidable gray stone manor came into view, Anson dropped her hand and broke into a run. He stopped at the snow family that they'd built together and checked each of the snowmen over to make sure they still had all of their decorations. Pausing a moment, Angela braced herself and shifted her bundle in her arms before opening the door and entering the house with Anson in tow. Another fleeting thought passed through her mind. It brought a sharp stinging to her eyes; none of this would be quite so awful to deal with if only she still had her father.

* * *

Severus ran a hand through his black hair and suppressed a groan of irritation. He felt his plan had been practical and that it would be easy enough to quickly implement. Severus wanted to establish his own small potions shop and Lucius was more than willing to be his financial backer. All he needed to do was find a suitable place to run it from and then start setting things up. Lucius could also help in bringing him a steady string of reputable clientele over time. There was no doubt with Severus' reputation as a brilliant potions master that it would be successful.

As far as Angela was concerned, Severus planned to place regular advertisements under an assumed name in as many wizarding papers that he could find, stating that he was looking to hire a young, qualified assistant. He knew it wasn't exactly a surefire way to coax Angela out into the open, but if there was even a slim chance that it might do just that, he had to try. Of course, he would be continuing his own search, visiting any and every wizarding village in the country and looking for clues to where she and her family might be. The most important thing was that now he would be free to come and go as he needed, searching each and every day.

"Severus! Have you been listening to any of what I've said?" demanded Lucius with a sharp disapproving look.

"Mostly," Severus answered quietly. "Admittedly my mind is rather full with other… matters."

"How do you ever expect to find her if you refuse me useful information and resist getting yourself established before rushing out after her?" Lucius asked in a chiding tone. "I happen to know of a possible candidate that you could hire to do all the tedious work. Once you get a routine set up with their help, you can let them handle many of basics and _then_ you can be out searching."

Rolling his eyes, Severus heaved out an annoyed sigh as he half-listened to Lucius prattle on and on. He'd come to the wizard for a bit of help, and somehow it had all backfired on him. Or at least that's how he felt. Severus' entire plan had been shot down by the arrogant blond wizard who fancied himself a veritable authority how to properly go about fixing botched romances. Grudgingly, Severus saw several small flashes of pertinent wisdom in Lucius' many suggestions, but the largest and foremost problem remained: Severus had to first find Angela. Nothing else could possibly move forward until that was rectified.

The two wizards also butted heads over how that should be done as Severus remained completely obstinate in refusing to give Lucius any information regarding who it even was that he was searching for. It was hard enough to deal with the fact that Dumbledore knew about his relationship with Angela, and once Lucius had all the facts there would be no end to his probing and inappropriate questions regarding the whole matter of him falling for a student. It was inevitable that Lucius would eventually discover the truth but Severus wanted to keep his secrets to himself for as long as possible.

Lucius believed Severus should work solely on setting up the potions shop first, and ultimately, Severus' focus was on finding Angela first and then he'd work on getting the shop up and running. He was also extremely resistant to hiring any help. It would only throw someone else into the picture who would be an utter nuisance and bother. He knew he could never work with anyone other than Angela. Severus acknowledged it as pure folly, but yet in his mind's eye there was a growing image of the two of them living together and happily running the potions shop.

Suddenly Lucius jumped to his feet, grinning ear to ear. "Forget everything I just said! Oh I have an even better idea… though we'd have to go about it in just the perfect manner to not blow everything, but, why I believe… even Albus would approve of this plan."

Severus narrowed his dark eyes and stared up at Lucius. If it was something Dumbledore would approve of, he wasn't so sure it would be successful in helping to find his Angela. Leaning back in the comfortable leather chair, Severus propped his fingertips against each other and braced himself for whatever Lucius' sudden and radical idea might be.

"There is a young witch who lives with and works for my contacts. I believe she graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago, so you might know her. Bit of a homely looking thing really, but if you hired her on as part time help, we could utilize her as a way of keeping better tabs on them. Oh, this plan is already unfolding quite nicely in my mind." Lucius shot him a very self-satisfied grin as he was enormously pleased with himself. "As I wanted you to meet them as soon as possible, we can push forward with this plan. Leave the arrangements and all the talking to me… I think this is going to work quite beautifully."

Lucius spent the next few days bustling about and making arrangements of his own while Severus took on the task of finding a suitable place. Surprisingly enough, he discovered the perfect location after only two days of searching. It was an old disused shop with living quarters at the edge of a small wizarding village. There was a large work area, perfect for the brewing, with a small kitchen and sitting room behind the shop, along with a bedroom and bathroom upstairs.

Before Severus knew it, Lucius was announcing to him that they should soon be on their way to their meeting. It was the first week of January and Severus was growing more despondent by the day, it seemed. He knew he should make a solid attempt to focus on this plan but his heart just wasn't in it and his gut feeling told him it was a useless venture. There was no dissuading Lucius from it though, so he adopted his usually grim, emotionless expression and figured it best to humor the wizard.

Lucius donned his fine tailored cloak and picking up his walking cane, he smirked at himself in the mirror. "Really Severus, must you look so dire? Worst case scenario is that they say no. Hmm, and if they do, I have an old friend whose niece is quite something at potions. Believe she was top in her class or something."

"What is her name?" Severus blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Whose name?" asked Lucius.

"Your friend's niece?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "Well, I don't rightly know, though I suspect you would probably know her as well."

Severus stared at the blond wizard and pondered the possibilities. Could it be? As soon as they returned from their meeting he would interrogate Lucius over this girl. It could very well be Angela and Lucius could know the uncle that she lived with. The short but hopeful conversation put a little extra billow in his step as they exited Malfoy Manor into the biting cold to Disapparate. Severus barely noticed his surroundings as he followed Lucius along a wide flagstone path. They were soon shown into an impressive parlor and introductions were made.

Lucius gestured to each respectively. "Gentleman, this is Severus Snape, the former Potions Master from Hogwarts and a most trusted family friend for many years. Severus, this is Ewan Etheridge and his brother Everett."

"At last… we meet. I've heard quite a bit about you and your reputation as quite the potioneer. I'll be most interested to see if it as holds truth," commented Ewan as he held out his hand.

Severus held his customary scowl as he curtly shook hands with each brother. He was in no mind to play games or worry about impressing anyone and instead of answering, he simply sneered down his nose at the presumptuous wizard standing before him. Always the perfect mediator, Lucius quickly engaged them in light conversation, as Severus intently studied the two brothers. He judged Ewan to be at least several years older than himself. That would certainly allow time for him to have been recruited by Voldemort. Everett, on the other hand, appeared to be rather young, possibly in his mid-twenties, though he was probably heavily guided and influenced by his older brother in the philosophies of pureblood supremacy.

Both wizards could be regarded as somewhat handsome. They were similar in height and had dark curly hair with rich brown eyes. Neither their names, nor their faces were at all familiar, however, there was something most strange about Ewan's eyes. Severus could not pinpoint what it was exactly, but they disturbed him as there was a hint of something not completely natural or normal about them.

Turning his gaze to the younger brother, he found a disgruntled expression of irritation. In short, Everett looked the way Severus felt at that moment. Everett was quiet and watchful, saying very little. Ewan, though, oozed a suave and practiced confidence that could easily rival Lucius' haughty and entitled manner. Severus stayed silent as Lucius and Ewan dominated the conversation, discussing nothing of profound importance until at last, the blond wizard steered things to the actual reason for their visit.

"I trust you had proper time to consider our request?" Lucius began. "Severus here is extremely hesitant to hire any… how shall we say… _ordinary_ help, considering the delicate nature of potions as well as some of the clientele."

"That is definitely a tricky position to be in," remarked Ewan. "So I understand the reasoning behind your request."

Everett snorted. "Please, just take her off our hands. The less I have to see of her the better, though you'll probably have to teach her the difference between a cooking pot and a cauldron."

"Everett," hissed Ewan in a falsely kind voice. "If you can't speak politely, then hold your tongue." Ewan stepped away to a high counter and began pouring several glasses of Ogden's Finest. "Frankly, I'm rather fond of her. That being said, I would be very… displeased to ever discover her mistreated. I do believe your proposal would be mutually beneficial to all of us and therefore am willing to allow it."

Inwardly Severus groaned. Having to teach anyone the most basics about brewing would definitely restrict his time and freedom. Then Severus had an enterprising idea. All of this was Lucius is doing, so why shouldn't he be the one to guide the young helper in the beginning stages of brewing? It would be only a small step in getting any sort of revenge against his overly helpful friend, but if the girl proved to be entirely dimwitted, the frustration that Lucius would experience through it would prove most entertaining.

With a firm tap against the floor using his cane, Lucius raised himself to his full height. "I give you my word as a most noble and pureblood wizard, that both Severus and myself will do everything in our power to ensure she is treated completely admirably."

"I'm sure you will," said Ewan with a slightly twisted grin. "Very well, Everett go fetch her so she can be informed of her new… task."

Severus inhaled deeply and closed his dark eyes, wondering if his day could get any worse. He was even starting to lose hope in learning anything further of interest about the witch Lucius had mentioned just before they had arrived. Never before had he considered the fact that Lucius might be acquainted with Angela's aunt and uncle. Severus wanted nothing more than to end the visit so that he could question Lucius.

Everett left the room and Ewan handed his guests each a glass of firewhiskey. They each drank in silence, listening to the sudden noises from the front hall as well as the front door opening and shutting. Severus assumed this was due to Everett confronting this poor witch that she would now be assisting in the art of potion making with no real choice in the matter. Soon footsteps entered the room and Severus was surprised to lift his eyes and discover Everett carrying a small boy in his arms with a young woman following him.

"Ah, you have returned from your walk, my dear," said Ewan, adopting an overly kind tone. "We just arranged a new job for you. Something to get you out of the house a little bit more. You shall be assisting Severus Snape in the brewing of potions."

Everett stepped aside to speak with the squirming boy in his arms, allowing a cloaked witch to step forward. It took every ounce of control for Severus not to drop his glass of firewhiskey as his black eyes came to rest on a pair of startled and confused icy blue ones. After all this time, his Angela was only an arms length away and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he could do or say to her in the presence of the others. Severus stared at her as though she was the only person in the world. A heated blush grew on her face and it had nothing to do with her just coming in from the bitter cold.

Being a keen observer and knowing his friend so thoroughly, Lucius sensed the sudden shift in Severus's demeanor at the appearance of the young girl. His grey eyes quickly darted back and forth between them, working through the meaning of it all. The strong but unvoiced recognition between the two of them spoke volumes to him. Lucius didn't need to be told what was going on, but he knew he needed to draw all attention away from it, and immediately.

Reaching out his hands, Lucius moved over to stand before her. "Lovely to see you again, my dear. I don't believe I've ever introduced myself to you. I'm Lucius Malfoy."

Angela was holding a small bundle in her arms which she shifted into a protective embrace before awkwardly extending her hand to him. Lucius put on a great show of kissing the top of it as she blushed a deep strawberry red once more. Severus still hadn't wrapped his mind around the fact that Angela was standing in the same room as he and he remained frozen to the spot, unable to speak to anyone.

"Well gentlemen, we have taken enough of your precious time today," began Lucius. "How about I return in the morning to collect you - what was your name again, my dear?"

"An-Angela," she answered in a shaky whisper that betrayed her nervousness.

"Charming," said Lucius in a silky smooth voice that he hoped with put her somewhat at ease. "I shall be here at eight in the morning to escort you to the potions shop where we can all go over the details of what will be expected of you. Is that agreeable?"

Anxiously, Angela's blue eyes shifted but for a second onto Severus' face before she began to pat lightly at her bundle.

"That is quite acceptable," said Ewan with confident smile and a clap of his hands. "And I'm certain she will be looking forward to it."

At the loud clapping sound, Angela's bundle suddenly cried out and Severus realized it was actually a tiny baby. Angela pulled a corner of the blue blanket down as she stepped back and attempted to quietly soothe the startled infant. It wasn't until he felt a sharp whack against his leg, that Severus realized the others were leaving the room. With his mind racing, he looked to Lucius and found him glaring as he pulled his cane away and motioned for him to exit the room as well.

Everything within his being screamed for him not to leave without Angela but there was nothing to be done about that at present. His thoughts were overflowing and terribly disjointed. Severus went straight out the front door without a word while Lucius bid goodbye in a cool and collected fashion for the both of them.

The moment they appeared before the gates of the imposing Malfoy Manor, Lucius felt himself being roughly shoved against the black metal gates. His grey eyes searched the wild black ones that were only inches away as the tight death-grip on his shoulders did not relax in the slightest.

"Tell me! Tell me _now_! Angela and… that baby… black hair… Is it _mine_?" Severus demanded in the loudest booming voice Lucius had ever heard from his friend.

A slow cocky grin spread across the blond wizard's face as all he could do was throw his head back in bellowing laughter.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I do like to play evil at times! Maybe in the wizarding world pregnancy tests fail just as they can for muggles. Or things may simply be not as they seem. ;D Whatever the case, Angela is not in the safest of company and Severus wants an answer to his million galleon question! LOL Many thanks to Emily and Sallie of their awesome betawork, and to my favorite Browneyed Gal for allowing me to pick her brain apart, all the time! And Hailey - you asked for it! LOL Please leave me some love, I can certainly use a few smiles! ;) Merry Christmas, Happy Winter and Hanukkah Blessings to all my wonderful and varied readers! *group hug with Severus in the middle*


	68. A Helping Hand

**A/N:** An _update!_ And just in time for our dear Sev's birthday, too! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 67**

**A Helping Hand**

Lucius continued his bellowing laugh, much to Severus' great displeasure. "Well, that depends, Severus, on _who_ exactly you've been sleeping _with_."

Letting a vicious snarl tear free from the back of his throat, Severus' cold finger knotted even tighter into the fabric of Lucius' robes as he shoved him even harder against the gates. "Malfoy! I need to know. I _must_ know! How could you dare believe this to be a laughing-"

Severus never finished, as the next moment he found himself flat on the ground with Lucius sneering over him, his wand unsheathed from his cane while his shiny black boot was centered heavily upon his chest. "Tsk, tsk… my old friend, you've allowed yourself to become so utterly… distracted by this witch, you've completely let your guard down. Getting a bit rusty with age, are we? Or could it be that… _love_ has clouded your view of things?"

Seething with rage, Severus stared daggers up at the blond wizard, but before he could speak, Lucius reached down to grasp his arm and yank him off the cold ground. Breathing hard and jumping back, Severus held his own wand, aimed and ready to defend against anything.

With a shake of his head, Lucius simply clicked his tongue and proceeded to put his own wand away. "Enough of this game, Severus. Let us go inside and, once and for all, get to the complete truth of this whole fiasco."

In the private study, Lucius busied himself with pouring drinks and ordering his house elf, Dobby, to begin preparations for their meal. All the while, Severus stood, unmoving by the fire, his dark eyes fixated on the flames. Countless questions pounded through his head, not to mention his extreme worry over Angela. He'd just seen her after eight long and lonely months, and instead of having even the remotest chance of beginning to set their issues to rights, he'd been bound to restrain himself due to of the unwelcomed presence of others. Adding to that was the mystery of the dark haired infant that Angela held so protectively in her arms. Could it be… _his_? Had the pregnancy test been wrong all those months ago? Then another idea ploughed its way straight into his mind; what on earth was Angela doing in the company of such dangerous wizards?

He was nudged out of his thoughts by Lucius handing him a glass. "Drink up, old boy. The absinthe will warm you… all the way to your toes. This is the best and strongest that a respected name such as my own can buy."

Taking a deep breath, Severus didn't even glance at his glass before bringing it to his lips and tilting the entire drink down his throat. The smooth burning sensation was a welcomed feeling as it flowed throughout his body, though it did nothing in the way of calming him.

"Now, let's start at the beginning, shall we? Tell me how you came to be involved with… such a young witch? Admittedly, not a single word was spoken between the two of you, but the unspoken exchange… oh, that was more than enough for me to recognize." Lucius couldn't hold back the smirk from curling the corners of his lips. " I do believe I now understand your extreme reluctance to tell me any details concerning her, because, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd wager several hundred galleons that she is also a former student of yours? From the not so former past? I certainly don't recall Hogwarts ever employing assistants of such a tender age."

With a heavy sigh, Severus dropped into the leather armchair nearest the marble fireplace and stared at his bony hands. "You… are correct. She's the best I've ever had… in Potions that is."

"Apparently not just in _Potions_...,"Lucius let out a low teasing whistle but held up his hand to Severus' dirty look. "But to think that _you_ have lectured _me_, just for referencing the… thrill a younger, teen witch would be."

Severus closed his eyes and held up his hand in protest. "You need not remind me. I have my _own_ conscience to live with."

"What's there to _live_ with? If it is mutual and both parties are consenting, age is merely a number." Pausing, Lucius took a long sip of his drink. "I'm probably your closest and only friend, so tell me the whole truth. Do you regret _any_ of it?"

His glinting eyes lifted to meet the watchful grey ones that seemed to be piercing through him in a way like never before. "Only… that it ended." Severus looked away. "Now, tell me… what do you know in regards to that… infant Angela was holding?"

"Only that it is Everett's son, so unless you've been shagging his wife as well, it's not your child," Lucius answered with a snort. "The older boy is also Everett's."

Severus felt much relief in hearing that but, strangely, there was a very small part of him that he found to be disappointed in that answer.

"I've met Everett's wife on several occasions. She's quite stunning but absolutely clueless as to what's going on in her very own house. From what I understand, she's often off pampering and indulging herself while Angela looks after the children."

"_Gwen_?" Severus said suddenly.

Lucius looked at him in surprise. "Yes. That's her name but how did you know?"

"All this time… and I never knew how close we really were. Had it not been for what I did…" mused Severus. "Gwen is Angela's older cousin and who she was raised with." Closing his eyes, he tried to remember all that Angela had ever said in reference to them. "She always got on well with Gwen but not her husband."

"I think it's safe to say that now you know why."

Severus nodded, his face holding a grave expression. "Indeed."

Lucius leaned forward in his chair. "You don't have to share details, but I should like to know a little more about Angela, as I'm sure you're keenly aware of the delicate position she is in, living in that house with several pure-blood supremacists who could very well be the Death Eaters we've never been able to trace. Why does she live with them? What of her own parents?"

It was the realization of that terrible fact that got Severus talking, relating only the most basic information concerning Angela and the unfortunate situation of her parents. He kept the conversation steered far away from any references to how he and Angela had come together. Lucius asked a few questions when he wanted better clarification but did not press Severus to share any specific aspects regarding the intimate side to his relationship with Angela. For that, he was grateful.

"Angela certainly is in a terrible predicament, and not to mention, probably a rather fragile state emotionally," Lucius commented when Severus finished sharing. "Have no fear though, my friend, we'll keep her safe. And to think, you didn't want anything to do with my plan today…."

Severus closed his eyes and wearily sighed. There was so much he could blame only himself for, all that he'd put her through, and on the eve of losing her father. From that moment forward, it had nothing but a negative, cascading effect on her life. He wondered if there was any way Angela would ever consider forgiving him, let alone want to be with him again. No matter how she may feel about him now, Severus would not rest until he knew she was completely out of harm's way.

* * *

Angela barely slept a wink, her mind racing as it was. She barely understood any of what had happened the day before, with the arrival of Severus and the announcement that she would now be assisting him with potions. Was he no longer at Hogwarts? What had happened to cause him to leave? And what was his connection with the pompous blond wizard, Lucius Malfoy? Malfoy visited the house from time to time, quietly discussing things with Ewan and Everett, them and their twisted ideals. Angela did her best to stay out of sight and keep to herself. She had enough to contend with in not crossing Everett and in taking care of the children. Ewan, however, was altogether a completely different matter.

Maybe Severus showing up was a good sign. Maybe he could help her. Maybe they would…. Angela shook herself to stop her thoughts. It would never do to go down that line of hopeless thinking. Lucius would soon be arriving and she needed to be ready. After quickly seeing to Anson and changing the baby, she showered and took a few minutes debating over what to wear. Not that it would make any difference, but it wouldn't hurt to look her best, even if only for herself. Once she was ready, she straightened the nursery for something to occupy herself.

"Ann-gee, where go?" asked Anson, watching her from the doorway. "To big hill?"

Angela gave him a soft smile. "No sweetie. I have to go, um, brew potions for awhile. Mina is coming to look after you and Harlow. You like Mina, remember?"

Anson pouted. "Mina no sled."

Picking him up, Angela hugged him. "Probably not because it's very cold out and Harlow is much too little to go outside very often, but I promise you, I'll take you again soon."

Little Anson buried his face against her shoulder and she squeezed him tight. "You be a good boy and I'll have an extra gingersnap cookie for you tonight." Anson lifted his big brown eyes and grinned at her. "And it's only two more sleeps until Mummy comes home."

The little boy squealed and clapped his hands before hugging Angela around the neck as she put him down. He ran to grab his train engine and began pushing it around the track while making noises. She watched him fondly for a moment until she saw Ewan eyeing her from the hallway.

A short while later, Angela found herself stepping out into the icy biting wind with Lucius. Pulling her heavy wool cloak tight around herself, she shivered. It was impossible to calm her pounding heart, knowing that she would soon be seeing Severus, especially since she still had not come to terms with the fact that he'd suddenly shown up so unexpected. She had absolutely no idea what to expect from him, nor what would be expected of herself.

"My dear, since you have never been to the potion's shop, may I Apparate us both?" asked Lucius politely.

Angela offered him a small nervous smile and nodded. The blond wizard stepped close beside her and gently took her right arm. It was a quick journey, that ended with them standing at the edge of a street and the start of a cobblestone walk. The walk led right up to a quaint old shop. Angela stood looking at it before glancing over her shoulder and catching sight of the nearby wizarding village. Nothing appeared familiar, so she had no idea where they were and she was hesitant to ask.

"Miss Zander?" Lucius said as he carefully placed a gloved finger under her chin.

With wide eyes, she looked up at him, feeling a surge of apprehension. Surely things couldn't get any worse for her, could they? Swallowing hard, Angela stared back at the grey eyes before her.

"Miss Zander," he started again, much quieter, "you have absolutely nothing to fear from myself… or Severus, but you should already know that."

Unsure of what to say in response to that, Angela said nothing. They simply regarded each other for a minute longer until Lucius offered her his arm and led her up the walk to the steps. Like a perfect gentleman, he opened the door for her and once they'd both entered, he saw to helping her remove her cloak and hanging it up for her. Angela's blue eyes darted all around the inside, instantly spying the tall, lean frame of Severus, lifting a set of silver scales onto a shelf. She didn't dare allow her eyes to linger as he turned around. Slowly she took in the layout of the room. The walls were lined with shelves, though most of them were still empty, and stacked all about were boxes of books and potion ingredients. There was a large worktable for brewing several cauldrons in the center of the room with a modest stone fireplace on the right wall.

There was a dull rapping on the floor from Lucius' cane, and again, he was the first to speak. "Here she is, safely delivered, your new and very capable assistant." He gave a slight nod toward Severus. "I'll go see about some tea for everyone. It's quite brisk and biting out there this morning."

Lucius headed toward a door, opposite the one they had entered. Though she barely knew him, Angela wanted to cry out to him to stay, so she was not left alone with Severus. The tension that hung in the air between them was so incredibly thick, she was almost surprised that it wasn't actually visible. There was a long awkward silence before Severus slowly stepped several feet toward her. Angela closed her hands into tight fists behind her back in an effort to stop them from shaking.

"I suppose you are familiar with my method of arranging most potions ingredients?" he asked in a low but soft voice.

For so long she had wondered and now she knew; his voice still had the same amazing effect over her, causing her spine to tingle with excitement, the moment she heard it. For a moment it caused her heart to flutter until she reminded herself that it was pointless to indulge any ideas of him still fancying her. Though, she had to admit, his gaze was most unwavering for having so vehemently declared that he didn't want to see her again.

It was a pointless question and they both knew it but took a lot of focused willpower to unstick her tongue and nod. "Where would you like me to start?"

Lifting his arm, Severus pointed to the back wall. "Most of those stacked boxes are filled with various ingredients. You may begin with them. The shelves will be in need of a thorough dusting first. This shop has been disused and shut up for several years."

Angela got busy at once, pushing the ladder to the far corner and quite relieved that she wouldn't have him in her constant line of sight or she'd never stop staring at him. Carefully climbing up, she started cleaning off the top shelf and worked her way down and across as she went.

Severus couldn't help but study her, watching her every movement as he feigned busyness with arranging a set of brass scales upon the center table. His mind was focused only on Angela as his dark eyes stole countless glimpses of her. She was just as beautiful as ever to him but it was easy for him to read the unhappiness upon her face. As his eyes roamed up and down her figure, he could also tell that she had lost some weight. That alone greatly disturbed him. Another thing that disturbed him was her normally vibrant blue eyes. They were still the same icy blue that he so loved but something was different about them as her gaze held something he'd never before noticed.

He was growing largely angry with himself for his inability to know what to do or say. They'd once shared a passionate relationship and, here upon her arrival, he hadn't even bothered to ask how she was or to at least properly greet her. Instead, he'd set a task upon her and ordered her to it as if she meant nothing to him. If he continued in this fashion, there would be no hope of winning any of her trust back.

Both continued silently in their separate tasks for the next hour. Severus had moved on to looking over his inventory lists while Angela was halfway through completing the dusting and cleaning of the shelves. They had been rather dirty, littered with dried leaves, spare bits of parchment and the occasional empty ink well.

Severus couldn't help but admire her curvy backside as she was stretching up to grasp something off the middle section of the top shelf. He had never before appreciated jeans on anyone until Angela had come along and she was wearing a most flattering pair at present.

While his mind was worrying over whether or not he'd ever have the privilege of caressing her sweet curves again, Angela let out a startled yelp and suddenly lost her footing on the ladder. Severus flew forward, quick as a flash to catch her. And it was a breathless moment for both of them when their bodies collided together. Almost as an answer to his worry, Severus found he had his arms wrapped around her waist as her back was pressed flush to his front. The overwhelming urge to never let go raced through his mind, but he reluctantly loosened his grip as she steadied herself with her feet back on the floor.

"Angela…," Severus began in a low concerned voice. "Are you all right?"

Clearing her throat, Angela cast her eyes downward, avoiding his gaze. "Yes, quite, thank you." Looking upward at the shelf, she took a deep breath. "It - it felt as though… something grabbed at my finger…."

Severus looked her over, noticing a dried and dusty elm leaf caught in her hair, and stepping onto the ladder, he couldn't help but give a small grin. "Allow me to take a look."

His height allowed him immediately see what had so alarmed her and lifting his wand, Severus promptly took care of it. "How odd…." he mused, stepping down with a small item grasped tightly in his hand. "I cleared the entire place of doxies only two days ago and used enough repellent potion to easily keep them out for at least a year." Dropping the meddlesome creature onto the table, Severus waved his wand once more, Vanishing the doxy.

"Are you absolutely sure it did not bite you?" he inquired, taking both of her hands into his own to look them over.

"I should think I know the difference between something biting me or grabbing me," Angela answered softly as she hesitantly lifted her piercing blue eyes to his.

Once their eyes met, it was as if they were locked together, unable to look away. His black eyes glistened as he toyed heavily with the idea of pulling the leaf from her hair and then kissing her with all vigorous haste. The only fear that prevented him from acting on his thought was the worry of how Angela would respond. Unwilling to pull away from her though, Severus's warm hands continued to gently hold onto hers until the loud clearing of a throat jolted them back to the present. Dropping her hands instantly, and taking a step back, Angela caught the scathing glare that Severus shot toward the doorway.

"Tea, anyone?" Lucius announced jovially as he levitated a large tray into the room. "I do apologize for the long wait. I'm afraid I had to return to the Manor to fetch this as there was nothing useful in the kitchen here."

The rest of the day passed all to quickly, and surprisingly, it felt as though the tension had lessened to some small degree. With Lucius hovering around, idly chatting amongst them both, Severus was afforded no further moments alone with Angela. And before he knew it, Lucius was proclaiming that it was time for him to escort Angela home. Severus bit back his extreme disappointment at having to let her out of his sight and his protective care.

When Angela had securely fastened her cloak, Lucius bid Severus a hearty goodbye and opened the door for her. She quickly looked to Severus, gave him a half-smile and stepped out the door. Lucius followed and as the door closed behind them, it felt as if all the warmth and life had left with her. All he could do now was to count down the hours until she returned. Most importantly, though, Severus had to discover a way to began to patch the terrible rift he had created. There just had to be a way to do so and he would find it.

Stepping toward the nearest window, Severus watched Lucius and Angela heading down the walk. Lucius stopped halfway to the road and motioned for Angela to wait as he turned back to the shop. Quickly moving back to the work table, Severus threw him a questioning expression as Lucius entered.

With a heavy glare, Lucius reached into his cloak and pulled out a metal can. "I almost forgot to leave you _this_. Next time I set up the play, don't fumble and so blatantly miss the _snitch_. How else do you expect to win anything back?"

Snorting in disgust and tapping his cane for emphasis, Lucius swiftly exited as Severus stared strangely after him. When the door shut, he reached for the can, and lifting it, his dark eyes quickly read the label: _One LIVE Doxy, Handle with Extreme Caution._

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, Sev missed a golden opportunity, but you gotta give Lu some props for attempting to help him along! Let's just hope our dear Severus doesn't completely fumble on the next one that pops up! LOL Sorry to disappoint those of you who really wanted it to be Severus and Angela's baby... cross your fingers and maybe, _someday_!

I thank you all for you patience! Now that the busy holidays are over, the muse is again finding the time to inspire! Also be sure to check out the short, separate piece I posted, entailing a scene between Severus and Angela that many of you asked about - _**Becoming the Prince's Feather**_. Thanks for reading and hugs to all you lovelies!


	69. Walking Away

**A/N: **As always, I want to say huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I treasure each and every one of you and what you say, and I do apologize for not getting back to all of you as of late. Real life is still handing me lemons of an unpleasant nature but on the up side of things, here's another chapter for you to enjoy! Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 68**

**Walking Away**

Angrily, Severus kicked a heavy box of books out of his way. Nothing was going right for him and his Tuesday was shaping up to be just as bleak as the past few days since Angela had been coming to work with him. A message had arrived early that morning stating that she would only be working with him for the afternoon. He'd found his Angela, but at the rate things were going, he'd never be awarded a moment alone with her.

If it wasn't Malfoy always hovering about, ready to meddle, it was the child. Almost every other day, she had to bring the older boy, Anson, with her, because Gwen just couldn't seem to handle her own two children all alone. Any mother who could possibly believe that a potions shop was an appropriate place for a small child was a complete idiot in Severus' opinion. Lucius refused to allow him to protest over it and Severus had to admit that Angela did very well, balancing her work while keeping the little boy quiet and occupied, while away from anything of value or danger. Still, it greatly irked him, but if it enabled Angela to come and work with him, he would manage to tolerate it.

Severus was met with the greatest astonishment when Angela arrived, just after lunchtime, for she had the tiny infant with her. Apparently Anson had a cold, and Gwen was most paranoid about him being around the baby. If it would have been anyone but Angela, Severus would've sent them away immediately. She offered him a small apologetic look, and he knew that if the only thing she did was sit in a chair and hold the baby the entire time, he'd not complain in the least.

The baby was nestled around her front in a sort of sling and was surprisingly very quiet as Angela got busy unpacking and sorting the many various bottles of ingredients that had arrived. The afternoon went by all too fast for Severus and he knew it would be only half an hour before Lucius would show up to collect Angela. The blond wizard had taken to meeting her every morning, Apparating with her to the shop, and then seeing her home at the end of each day.

Angela had just finished cleaning a set of vials when she stood tall and stretched up her toes while shyly eyeing Severus. "Umm… I need to use the loo. Would you mind holding him for me?"

Severus looked at her as though she had asked him to allow a troll to sit in his lap. She wanted _him_ to hold a _baby_? He was Godfather to Draco and had never once held him as an infant. Severus certainly wasn't about to start holding any random babies now.

Raising a sharp eyebrow, Severus stared down at her. "Can't you place it in a chair or on the table with a Sticking Charm?"

Closing her eyes and walking toward the back door, Angela just shook her head. "Forget I asked, I'll manage."

Instantly, Severus felt horrid, realizing that due to her current predicament, Angela must never get a single second to herself. While what she was asking was an easy task, the idea of holding a baby caused him to feel extremely uncomfortable.

His eyes flicked to hers and Severus knew he needed to do something better than leaving her disappointed once more. "I wouldn't want... to harm him in some way."

Angela paused, regarding him for a moment before a soft smile grew on her lips. "He's little, but not _that_ breakable. If you're afraid you're going to drop him, you could always sit down."

Severus huffed indignantly. "I'm _not_ going to drop it."

A flash of fiery anger surged in her blue eyes. "_His_ name is Harlow, and _he_ is a _baby_, _not_ an _it_."

Determined not to disappoint her, Severus took a deep breath, stiffly squaring his shoulders and stepping closer. "His head needs supporting?"

Eyeing him warily, Angela slowly nodded. Carefully lifting Harlow out of the sling, she gently placed him in Severus' arms. Severus stood absolutely still, staring at Angela as she carefully tucked the fuzzy blanket around the sleeping babe. What he wouldn't give to have his arms around her, instead of the baby. Running a tender finger across Harlow's tiny forehead, Angela then turned and slipped through the door that led into the living quarters behind the shop. Severus looked down to find the baby beginning to stir. He had no idea what to do and was terrified that Harlow might start crying. Watching with great concern, Severus saw the baby's eyes gradually widen but he made no sound. Harlow simply stared back into the dark eyes that were staring down at him.

Holding his breath, Severus made no noise or movement. After a minute the infant boy managed to somehow untangle his arm from his blanket, and with several jerky motions, he raised his tiny hand upward, opening and closing his fist several times. Quite intrigued now, Severus lifted his own hand, and, using his index finger, he touched the top of Harlow's hand. Instantly the baby curled his tiny fingers around Severus' finger. It evoked a very strange emotion within Severus, one that he couldn't explain. Regardless of what it was, Harlow seemed quite content to hold his finger and Severus felt reluctant to pull it from him. So engaged had he become in holding his young charge, Severus didn't hear anyone entering the room until a voice spoke.

"I leave for a few hours, only to return and find that you've gone completely domestic?" Lucius quipped with a broad teasing smirk.

Severus ignored the insulting jab, continuing to watch as the baby let out a small puff of air along with several bubbles that rolled down the corner of his chin.

"Is he… leaking?" asked Severus in a concerned tone.

"Does your arm feel wet?" questioned Lucius. "Usually nappies are well charmed to prevent that."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Not _there_. I mean out of his mouth."

Lucius stepped closer to investigate before snickering and tapping the end of his cane on Severus' shoulder. "You, my friend, have a lot to learn about babies. He's just drooling. That's what babies do best."

There was a creaking noise from above them, causing Lucius to cast his gray eyes on the ceiling. "I'll leave you to it, but I'll be back in a short while for Angela." He paused to smirk before adding, "And _him._"

Before Severus could respond, Lucius left out the front door as silently as he had come.

Taking a deep breath, Angela slowly pushed at the door to enter the shop. At first glance, it appeared Severus had stayed a complete statue while she'd been gone. After a moment of careful observation, she noticed their intertwined fingers. Angela had no idea what to think, though it appeared Severus was being entirely gentle and was not angered by Harlow being awake.

Angela shot him the sweetest smile he'd seen yet from her as she rolled her neck and shoulders, stretching a bit before readjusting the fabric sling. "Here, I'll take him back, now."

Severus watched silently as she expertly gathered Harlow into her arms and placed him into the sling.

"He's quiet," observed Severus.

Angela nodded. "Yes, he's a very sweet and calm-natured baby; totally different personality from Anson who has always been a bundle of unending energy."

Severus straightened his sleeves, finding himself oddly missing the warmth that had just been in his arms from holding Harlow, though it was not the baby he wanted in his arms again. He and Angela worked awhile longer in silence until Lucius arrived. Angela gathered her belongings and, with Harlow secure in her arms, she followed Lucius out the door, though she paused and turned back to him.

"Severus?" she said softly.

Tilting his head, Severus looked up at her through a thin curtain of black hair that had fallen over his face. "Yes?"

"Ah… Happy birthday," she offered quietly.

He felt stunned that Angela had remembered, and he'd been able to spend a few brief hours of it with her. It hadn't been even a shadow of what his previous birthday had been like but it was better than being without her. Angela disappeared from view, pulling the door shut behind herself. Severus' happiness was gone again, not to return until morning.

* * *

"You do understand that you are eventually _going_ to have to… discuss certain things with her?" quietly quipped Lucius. "Maybe you could slip a word in tonight? Though if not, there is always Friday evening after the baby's formal christening."

Severus had been staying at Malfoy Manor ever since Christmas as he had no desire to re-visit his house at Spinner's End without Angela by his side. With focusing on setting up the potions shop, he'd not given any time to arranging the living quarters within it. Frankly, he just wanted some quality alone time with Angela while at the shop. No matter what spells could be employed, the idea of daring to discuss anything with her where others could eavesdrop did not sit well with him.

"I'm well aware of that fact, and I'll do so in my own timing so I'll thank you to keep out of my business," snipped Severus through his gritted teeth.

"Now, now… we mustn't get so worked up, as the company will soon arrive."

Lucius' tone made Severus want to backhand him across the room. "I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a bad idea," Severus hissed.

Lucius frowned. "How could getting to enjoy a wonderful dinner with the witch that you are so enamored with be a bad idea? Though, I must say, if you don't get yourself together and lay proper claim to her, someone else might beat you to it."

Severus narrowed his dark eyes in a threatening fashion. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning that I may have been a bit… shall we say, hasty in my previous remarks reporting her as being rather homely in looks," Lucius said airily as he smoothed the front of his navy jacket. "She is actually… quite a lovely creature. Very young and sweet, charming and intelligent. Most different from her gorgeous cousin Gwen, but still altogether… an alluring witch."

There was the noise of shattering glass, immediately followed by the sound of the doorknocker. Severus' hand had cracked the glass he was holding in response to Lucius' provoking comments. He'd been trying his hardest to hold back his temper, having learned many valuable lessons over the past few months of being without Angela, though, if Lucius kept spouting off such remarks, all of his resolve would go right out the proverbial window.

"See that's cleaned up while I welcome the guests." His silky blond hair flipped over his shoulder as his expensive navy robes swirled around him, taking his smug expression out of the room.

Several very unfriendly hexes blazed through Severus' mind at the sight of Lucius' retreating back. Waving his hand toward the carpet he wordlessly repaired the glass, and then taking a deep steadying breath, he made his way toward the front door. Admittedly, Severus' troubles were all temporarily forgotten when his black eyes were afforded the sight of Angela wearing a simple, cerulean blue velvet dress. It was a perfect shade that made her beautiful eyes shine out like stars and was most flattering against her alabaster skin. The dress had a wide scooping neck with full sleeves that gathered around her wrists and her large mahogany curls hung loose and free to just past her shoulders.

At the sight of her bare neck, Severus cringed internally. He'd once lovingly placed a necklace there, one that she said she'd never take off. But it no longer hung around her neck and he wondered what had happened to it. Had she gotten rid of it? Or had she kept it, hidden away from even herself?

Noiselessly, Severus stepped closer to the small group of witches and wizards that stood in the great hall of Malfoy Manor. His dark eyes continually roamed over Angela, his busy mind full of unanswered questions about her. Severus knew her and could tell the small smile she wore was only a brave façade to cover her real feelings. It crushed him to think of what she'd gone through, living with such a family for the past few months. Severus vowed to take her away from it all as soon as he could manage it, provided that she would even allow him. Though if the Etheridge brothers were even half as dangerous as they appeared to be, Severus would take her away, despite any protest.

The group continued to talk, discussing the grandeur of Lucius' estate to which he soon proudly offered to give them all a tour of. Severus kept behind them all, wanting Angela always in his gaze. If his hunch was right though, he suspected with Gwen around, neither brother would show any outright contempt for her. All was seemingly well until they approached the stone staircase and he watched Ewan place a lingering hand on Angela's back as they walked up the steps. His fingertips caressed the bare skin just above the top of her dress line and a very low growl reverberated through the back of Severus' throat. Though he could not see Angela's face, Severus saw her visibly flinch at his touch and it took everything for him not to rip Ewan's arm off his body. Severus adopted his trademark glare and seething sneer as Ewan continually guided her throughout the house with his touch, and even assisting her in taking her seat at the table when dinner was served.

The rest of the evening was a strained and highly unpleasant affair for Severus. He never liked social gatherings of any kind, but having to tolerate the sight of someone else touching Angela in any manner was unbearable. Notwithstanding, Severus felt he'd played his part as well as always, keeping a firm look of indifference upon his face when in the presence of the others. He kept his gaze careful and unnoticeable in his constant monitoring of Angela. It was disconcerting, and at the same time comforting to him to find Angela's face generally unreadable. Could it be that over the past few months she had learned to portray a masked expression of passiveness in regards to what went on around her? That had to be it, as there was simply no way she could be enjoying any sort of attention from the likes of Ewan.

Long before he wanted to do so, Severus found himself watching as Angela was being led out the doors of Malfoy Manor with the visiting dinner party. He'd managed to score a small yet satisfying victory in assisting her with her cloak. Briefly their eyes met, and for a moment, Severus felt he could easily read her fears. There was much bothering her and there was something very different about her that he could not quite put his finger on.

Late that night, Severus awoke with a start, realizing what had been missing and wrong with Angela. His mind went into overdrive, devising a way to correct it. He would need to do some brewing and there was only one place he knew for sure where he could get the most vital ingredient. And it didn't matter to Severus that he would have to steal it. Quickly dressing, Severus stole out into the night and Apparated to muggle London.

When he was alone, Severus worked almost nonstop on his little project for Angela. Great care had to be taken as he was making several complicated alterations to drastically shorten the brewing time so it would be ready by Friday, while also ensuring the end result was at its absolute best. The evening before it would be ready, Severus found himself back in London, though this time in a high-end apothecary, shopping for the last item he would need.

Severus felt most pleased with the final product and quickly devised a plan. Making sure that Lucius could not interrupt them, Severus got everything cleaned up and put away early on Friday afternoon. Angela had been busy going through more boxes of potions ingredients, checking their labels and shelving them accordingly. Severus handed her the very last box and watched her anxiously.

It wasn't until Angela looked down at the small black box in her hand that she realized it was quite unlike the others. Lifting the lid, she carefully withdrew a delicate and decorative apple-shaped bottle made out of emerald green crystal. Curious over such a uniquely different and beautiful bottle after all the standard plain ones, Angela lifted her eyes to Severus'.

With pursed lips he took a step closer to her and in a deep, rich voice, he spoke. "It is… for you."

Confusion flooded her face for a moment before she gently fingered the crystal stopper and pulled it from the base. Immediately the room was filled with the sweet aromatic fragrance of gardenias.

"Severus…," she whispered, quite unsure what say. "I've been out for awhile… fresh gardenias are hard to find in the winter. I- I haven't had the time to-"

His warm hands came up to tenderly clasp her cheeks within his hold as he rubbed his calloused thumb over her soft rosy lips. "Angela… I've greatly missed your presence in my life. More than you can know."

Inhaling sharply, Angela bit her bottom lip, but it did not stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. This had not been anything she had dared to expect or even possibly hoped for. Feeling very unsure, even somewhat frightened of what would happen next, Angela took a hesitant step back. But ever so gently, Severus pulled her close while tilting her head upwards as he met her lips with his own. His kiss was absolutely disarming and it didn't take her long to drop her defenses, enabling her to relax into his engulfing and welcoming warmth. Severus held her tight in his arms for a long while, basking in his sudden progress. Lifting her sweet face, he again ran his long finger over her smooth lips.

"Oh… Angela," Severus murmured.

Angela stiffened slightly in his hold. "Severus, I need to -"

"Not now, we'll talk later. I promise." Severus didn't want to ruin the moment that had for so long escaped his grasp.

Kissing her deeply and thoroughly, Severus lifted her completely off the floor. Angela moaned softly and kissed him back, as her hands found themselves pressing into his chest. As their kiss continued, he felt her hands searching upwards until they gently tangled themselves into his raven hair, drawing out a pleasant groan from deep within his chest. Severus smirked into their kiss as he sensed Lucius encountering the hex he'd cast upon the front door to keep him from intruding upon them.

Reluctantly, Severus pulled back as Lucius repeatedly knocked upon the door. There were silent tears streaming down Angela's cheeks. With practiced ease, Severus wiped them away as his lips pulled into a wide but rare smile for her.

"No more of those. We'll talk later, tonight. Perhaps after the christening?" he asked.

Angela closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Possibly, but-"

Severus couldn't resist stopping her again with another probing kiss as the pounding upon the door increased in volume. Lucius sure had something unpleasant coming to him for his damned persistence. Severus didn't care how much of a help he'd been in any other areas, he needed to learn his place.

"I should go…," Angela whispered reluctantly.

"Yes, you probably should," agreed Severus just as unwillingly.

They stared at each other, when Angela suddenly snuggled in tight against his chest and deeply inhaled. Again Severus smiled, knowing she was taking in his familiar scent like she used to so often do. But with a long sigh, Angela stepped back, collecting the crystal bottle and placing it into its box. Severus helped her with her cloak while fighting the strong urge to keep her there with him. He would see her in just a few hours and they would finally talk.

* * *

"Really Lucius, must you be so… impertinent? Just when I _finally_ get a moment to talk to her, you feel the need to beat the door down?" hissed Severus at him from across the private study.

Lucius grinned, straightened his robes and sat back against his oversized mahogany desk. "How was I to know? You should be thankful that I didn't repel that nasty charm of yours on the door with one of my own. Besides, I was _only_ trying to hurry you both along. Ewan asked me to fetch her as she was immediately needed there," he explained.

"Why?" asked Severus, his concern rapidly growing.

"I assumed it was to help with getting the children ready for tonight. You've met Gwen, so that should answer any questions." Lucius shrugged. "Though he did reveal something of particular significance by telling me he was going to make an important announcement tonight."

Severus' interest was piqued. "To us? Or to all those attending this ridiculous event?"

"That was not specified, however, I happen to know that while the guest list is relatively short, it is comprised of a very select group of… high-minded pure-bloods." He raised an eyebrow before continuing. "I've already put Albus in alert. His ears and eyes will be ready and waiting, for anything."

"Do you believe it could finally be he's ready to come out in the open with a demonstration of some… nefarious sort? Finally coming out with where his true allegiances lie?"

Looking slightly disturbed by that idea, Lucius took a deep breath. "It's always possible."

"And, that being the case, you _still_ insist on taking her?" Severus shook his head, already knowing the answer.

"But of course. She fits in quite nicely and her job is the perfect, shall we say, cover story? Anyway, Annabelle has spent the entire day, making herself… mmm, rather delicious in my room." Lucius shot him a wicked grin.

"You're seriously going to go through with this absurd plan, knowing it could endanger her life?" asked Severus in disbelief. "Annabelle Fielding is a Squib. Is Ewan Etheridge aware of that _one_ tiny detail?"

Sighing, Lucius rolled his eyes. "No… but if he finds out, he'll surely see it the way I want him to, that I'm using her to get valuable information regarding the remaining imprisoned Death Eaters in Azkaban. So, as I said, we have the perfect cover, it just so happens to be more of the truth as well."

Severus lips held a tight disapproving frown. "You're treading an extremely thin line with this, Lucius. Do you care at all for her wellbeing?"

"You're one to ask if _I _care! Take a look at how you've cared to handle your own witch troubles before you question me and mine," snorted Lucius. "Though if you must know, I do indeed care for Annabelle. We've been seeing each other exclusively the past few months."

"Seeing Annabelle for herself, or for her position to use her as bait?" Severus' lip curled into a smirk.

"Ewan may see her as bait and I hope he takes it." The blond wizard's grey eyes narrowed. "You know the Ministry only hires Squibs for very specific reasons, using them where workers are needed to be able to handle sensitive and confidential information without there being the possibility of magical tampering. She has no means to do such.""

"No she doesn't, does she, since the janitorial needs of the Azkaban office are apparently best left to that of a Squib-" began Severus in a heavily sarcastic tone until Lucius abruptly silenced him.

"_Shhhh_! Here she comes now."

Both wizards heard the footsteps of high heels approaching Lucius' study as he rose from off the desk to greet her. There came a sharp knock at the door and Annabelle entered the room wearing a curve-hugging black sequined halter top dress. She stopped before Lucius, taking a slow provocative turn, to show off all her curves while swinging her waist length black hair seductively. Admittedly she was quite beautiful but Severus has no eyes for the woman.

"Ahhh…my Annabelle! You look absolutely scrumptious… good enough to eat," purred Lucius.

The raven-haired beauty allowed Lucius to pull her against his body before she gave him a seductive wink and whispered, "You have the entire night to enjoy me, down to the very last little bite."

Rolling his eyes, Severus groaned and looked away from the snogging couple. Annabelle may be a beauty but she in no way compared to Angela, and Severus was very ready to be with his own little witch again.

When they arrived at the Etheridge home, Severus immediately began wandering through the crowd, hoping to find Angela. He had no luck, but of the thirty guests, Severus recognized some of the old crowd - those who had silently supported the Dark Lord before his destruction. Despite the gathering, there was no one in attendance who Severus felt to be a threat that he couldn't easily deal with. Taking up a position near the main door, Severus lingered in an area where he could keep the hallway and the stairs in his view as much as possible. His frustration grew into anxiousness as half an hour had passed with still no sign of Angela.

It was a random moment when he looked toward the stairs to see a rewarding and magnificent sight. Angela was descending upon them, looking utterly radiant in a long aubergine gown. The strapless gown had a ruched bodice that was fitted with a small, intricate pattern of sparkling crystals leading into an empire waist of satin layered in chiffon. She wore her dark hair pinned up with many loose, wispy curls hanging softly around her bare neck. Severus started down the hallway toward her, not caring who saw him and soon stood before her, utterly speechless. And to his delight, the gentle familiar scent of gardenias was all around him at her arrival. Never would he be able to leave her alone. Not tonight, not ever again on _any_ night. Severus opened his mouth to tell her just that when a large hand grasped Angela's upper arm, pulling her away from him. With a calculated glare, Severus turned to discover the unwelcomed sight of Ewan.

Giving a courteous nod to Severus he spoke to Angela. "My dear, you look most stunning tonight. Allow me to escort you into the parlor. The christening is just getting ready to commence." Ewan slipped his arm through Angela's and promptly guided her away.

Severus curled his fingers around his wand, wanting nothing more than to curse Ewan into oblivion but he knew he could do nothing in that moment. He would have to wait. Angela shot him a rather torn and sad looking smile as she was being led away. Still holding his wand, he followed them, and after what felt like an eternity, the christening ceremony was over. When baby Harlow had been presented, the guests indulged in small talk and enjoyed the wealth of hors d'oeuvres as a charmed string quartet played. Before long, some of the guests began to dance, and to his relief, he spotted Angela holding the baby while Gwen chatted animatedly with several witches.

Scanning the crowd, Severus realized he'd not seen Lucius or Annabelle for some time. That didn't sit well with him and he began a covert search of the large house. When no one was looking, Severus ascended the same stairs Angela had come down. Stepping onto the top landing, he heard sounds of a struggle coming from behind the first closed door. Slipping his hand into his robes, he grasped his wand and cast a subtle revealing spell at the door just as he heard two heavy moans. It was unbelievable and unthinkable. Lucius Malfoy was without a shred of propriety, stooping so low as to have his wicked way with his date in a linen closest during the middle of a party. Severus considered teaching him a lesson by sealing the door with a permanent sticking charm but since Ewan's announcement was yet to come, he'd have to pass on the opportunity for the moment.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Severus returned to the party, talking to no one and keeping his dark eyes fervently fixed on Angela. Suddenly, the music stopped, and Severus wondered if this was finally it. Crossing his arms, he readied himself for anything as Ewan stepped forward to address the waiting group.

"Now that Harlow has had his moment, it's time for mine. I'd like to make a small but very special announcement of my own." Ewan paused and took a step to the right, revealing that Angela was standing just behind him. "I'm most delighted to inform you all of my engagement to Miss Angela Zander."

Severus blinked, wondering if he'd heard him correctly and watched in horror as Ewan kissed her on the lips while those in attendance cheered and clapped. Ewan took Angela's hand, holding it up for all to see the large sparkling ring that now donned her finger. She stood silent and unmoving with a nervous smile upon her face.

Leveling his eyes with Angela's, his blood froze over in his veins. So this was it. She no longer wanted anything to do with the likes of him. He'd been an arrogant bastard not to see it, so focused he'd been on the belief that they could still possibly want the same thing - each other. It all made sense now. Angela had attempted to tell him earlier at the shop, but he'd hushed her into silence with his repeated kisses, acting like an utter fool. Well, Severus would no longer play the willing fool. With one last glance he looked her over, noting that her face still held the same sad little smile as when she'd descended the stairs. Maybe it was a sadness over the fact that he wouldn't stop bothering her as she was now moving on with her life and away from him. If this was what Angela wanted, then there was nothing he could protect her from.

Letting out a defeated snarl, Severus turned his back and headed for the front door, his black robes billowing behind him in his haste. Letting himself out, Severus hurried down the path toward the gate and once he passed through it, he'd Disapparated without a single look back. Angela had made her choice and it was not Severus. Somehow, he was going to have to learn to live with that.

* * *

A/N:** Special congrats to dulcemaria413** - She did an awesome job creating a new character for a "walk-on" roll in this chapter. Annabelle Fielding and most everything about her (looks, job, blood status...) is all from her lovely imagination. And Lucius likes her so much that we haven't seen the last of her! Thanks Dulce! ;)

*ducks to avoid any projectiles* Yikes, poor Severus just can't seem to _get_ and _keep_ his little witch all to himself now that he's found her, can he? And if you _really_ believe that he could ever learn to live with that, well, than you don't know Severus very well! Stay tuned... O.O

*passes out Chocolate Frogs to all those who have faved the story and/or put it on alert*


	70. Striking a Bargain

**Chapter 69**

**Striking a Bargain**

Hearing the front door slam, Lucius knew without a doubt that Severus had run off to be his usual acerbic and brooding self because of the surprise announcement. The handsome blond wizard now had two choices: he could go after Severus, or he could have himself some real amusement. His lips curled into a broad Cheshire grin. Lucius Malfoy intended to have himself some fun, though first he would need to get rid of Annabelle.

Pulling the raven-haired beauty aside, he quickly gave her implicit instructions. Annabelle was visibly fuming as she stared up at him, her black eyes appearing so dark and vivid, they made Severus' eyes seem a dull muddy black by comparison. Once Annabelle was gone, Lucius only had to watch for the proper sign. He had a hunch that it wouldn't be long, and it turned out he was quite correct. Noiselessly, he followed Ewan Etheridge as he pulled Angela through a dark corridor leading into the back part of the house. When their footsteps stopped, Lucius waited, hidden around a corner, and listened for the perfect moment.

"We discussed this arrangement _quite_ thoroughly, Angela," hissed Ewan into her ear as he teased one of her dark soft curls through his fingers and traced a line down the side of her neck. "And as you know full well what the consequences are, it would be _most_ unfortunate for you not to put forth better effort."

"I - I'm trying, I am. It's just been a long and tiring week. I'll do better from now on, I promise," she pleaded in a shaky whisper. "I really will."

"Hmm, I suppose you have been required to spend an inordinate amount of time with that Snape fellow," Ewan mused thoughtfully. "He seems a rather strange one, but there's nothing to be done about that as I need to keep him close, so you'll continue working for him as long as he requires you. I'll require his expertise in brewing soon enough."

"I understand," answered Angela in a hushed tone.

"No, I don't believe you really _do_ understand, but no matter. It will all become evident before long," smirked Ewan as he leaned forward, pinning her body to the wall with his own as he brushed her lips with a kiss. "Y_ou_ need to start _acting_ like the sort of witch I would marry. Carrying yourself proudly, and with an air of superiority; after all, you _are_ pure-blood."

Rounding the corner, Lucius seized that exact moment to enter the private conversation. "Not even hitched and already having troubles keeping your witch in line?"

Jumping back, Ewan quickly brandished his wand, holding it at the level of his face. Fully prepared for that sort of reaction, Lucius held up both his hands in a placating fashion.

"No worries Etheridge, I'm completely on your side here. Young, pure-blood witches are extremely lacking in proper etiquette these days. Even the more lovely ones, it seems," explained Lucius as he looked Angela over with a lewd gleam in his eye.

Raising his eyebrows, Ewan's expression conveyed a mild interest that prompted Lucius to continue, though he kept his wand poised and pointed.

"I've been married myself, as you know. My Narcissa was the epitome of excellent breeding and decorum. I've yet to find any witch even close to her equal in many aspects, and believe me, it's not because I haven't searched. That being the case, from time to time, I've taken upon myself the schooling of several _very_ select young witches." Lucius' face turned extremely smug. "I'm pleased to say they all greatly benefited from my… _specialized_ instruction."

Breathing uneasily, Angela did not like the sound of where this was heading and, most regrettably, she had no means of escape. She knew Lucius Malfoy to be a friend of Severus' but that didn't mean he was anything like him. There'd been times in the past week that Angela caught Lucius' eyes wandering over her and each time, it left her feeling bothered and very uneasy. She was also positive that it was Lucius who had been behind the two witches that arrived unexpectedly to see Severus last year. How could Severus actually be in league with such a disgusting wizard? Or was it all another part of his secrets from the dark past?

"I do not have the necessary time to devote to such an undertaking myself, so what exactly are you proposing, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Ewan.

Turning to look directly at Angela, the blond wizard reached out with the head of his silver cane and, placing it under her chin, he firmly lifted her head to look her directly in the eye. "Allow me to take her for a while, give her a thorough course in the ways of being a _proper _pure-blood witch."

Ewan smiled in a way that made Angela's skin crawl and she could easily see the devious machinations going on within his mind. "Now that is a… generous offer, one that could greatly benefit me with my future plans, though what's in it for you?"

Lucius chuckled. "Oh nothing really, but the sole enjoyment of the challenge and… the privilege of-" he paused to deeply inhale and appreciate her soft floral scent as he traced a lazy finger along her bare collarbone, "sampling her womanly delights."

"Getting her out of the house would free up my time and get Everett off my back about her. Though, what to tell Gwen?" Ewan narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "I do not want her hurt or marked, but you are surely welcome to enjoy her. If she gives you any trouble, let me know. I will simply remind her of our… special agreement."

"Absolutely," murmured Lucius, staring quite wantonly down at her cleavage as he reached out a well-manicured hand to clasp her smooth throat. "However, I think she knows better than to resist, don't you, my dear?"

His hold was relaxed but she felt terrified by it. Lucius could tighten his fingers around her neck at any moment. Angela let out a shaky breath, but made no move to acknowledge him in any way, staring up at him with wide eyes. The pace of her breathing sharply increased as Lucius dragged his fingertips down between her breasts.

"That's a good witch," he murmured, leaning in closer while slowly dragging his wandtip along the bare skin of her upper arm. "Mmm… so young and fresh. Lovely… I detect no glamour enhancing charms, meaning your… ample assets are quite tantalizing. How_ very_ nice…."

Pressing herself back against the wall, Angela silently begged for it to open and swallow her up; anything to get her out of her current predicament. Lucius seemed not to care that his closeness was so highly uncomfortable for her. Instead he brought a firm hand to her waist, slowly dragging it upward along her body as his lips descended upon hers. Quite roughly, he forced entry into her mouth as his hand groped around her left breast. Angela felt fiery hot tears forming behind her closed eyes but before they spilled over, Lucius pulled away as quickly as he had started. She inhaled sharply and stared wide-eyed at him.

"Oh yes, very nice, indeed," he whispered, a salacious grin growing across his face while stroking her cheek. "As far as Gwen is concerned, you could simply explain to her that Angela is coming to stay at the Manor to be more readily available in assisting Severus. Merlin knows when the urge to brew takes hold of him, there's no stopping his one track mind no matter what time of day it is. And already there's a wait list of orders before the shop has even opened."

"I see… well, with the proper urging, that might do quite nicely," commented Ewan.

Ewan's handsome face twisted into an evil smirk, clearly telling Angela his idea of proper urging meant hexing Gwen into thinking exactly what _he_ wanted her to think. Angela knew it wasn't the first time that that had happened to Gwen.

"When can I take her?" pressed Lucius, looking as enthusiastic as he sounded. "I am most eager to begin her training."

"Why not tonight? Angela, go and pack some clothes. I've another matter to discuss with Lucius, in private," commanded Ewan.

An hour later, Angela found herself being led into the grand foyer of Malfoy Manor. It was hard to keep her legs going as she didn't know which thought terrified her more - being engaged to Ewan Etheridge or being a plaything of Lucius Malfoy's?

Lucius guided her into a large, dimly lit room that she had only glimpsed before on her previous visit of the Manor. If she remembered correctly, he had referred to it as his study. At the time, Angela wondered what it could possibly be that Lucius Malfoy studied but now she realized she didn't want an answer to that question. Despite the warmth of the room, Angela shivered uncontrollably once Lucius had removed her heavy traveling cloak.

Lifting her chin with only his index finger, Lucius closely regarded her for a full minute before sighing. "Go warm yourself by the fire."

As he spoke the words, the large marble fireplace at the opposite end of the room erupted with a warm and brilliant fire. Angela did as she was told, only too glad to put distance between herself and Lucius, though she did not turn her back on him. Hugging her arms to herself, Angela suddenly wished she had never allowed Gwen to talk her into wearing such a lowcut and showy gown. It had succeeded in garnering her far more attention than she ever wanted. Part of her wondered if there was any way she could break free from the desperately hopeless mess she now found herself in, while the other part of her only wanted to shut down and go no further. Letting out a small sigh, she chided herself for having such un-Slytherin thoughts. Angela would figure some way out; she had no other choice. She would have to watch carefully and bide her time.

Hearing soft whispers, Angela was drawn out of her thoughts. Squinting in the dim candlelight, she watched Lucius slam an empty liquor bottle down on the desktop and shake his head as if he were suddenly angry. He yelled something Angela couldn't understand, though it only took her half a second to realize he'd summoned a house-elf. Lucius had dropped his voice too low for Angela to make out what was being said and she didn't consider that a welcomed sign. Shuddering, she took a backward step to be closer to the fire but knew that it would not help.

Closing her eyes, she tried to fight the overwhelming thoughts of fear that she had, but a minute later there came a low growling and guttural sound that caused her to wrench them open immediately. The sight before her eyes was most unexpected; Severus had suddenly appeared and he and Lucius were holding each other at wand point.

"Why can't you just leave me the bloody fuck alone?" Severus snarled indignantly. "I should -"

"_No,_ you shouldn't," Lucius interrupted smoothly, inclining his head in Angela's direction. "And language _please_, we have a lovely guest."

Keeping his dark eyes locked on the blond wizard, Severus snorted. "Annabelle doesn't count as a guest and I've heard far worse out of her own mouth."

"While that may be true, I doubt the same could be said of _this_ particular guest, though, admittedly I'm not as acquainted with her as _you_ are." Again, Lucius nodded in Angela's direction.

Very slowly Severus turned toward the fireplace to lay sight on Angela. The shocked expression that came over him clearly showed he'd been expecting anyone but her. Furrowing his brow and blinking several times, he looked to Lucius for verification of who he was seeing, though Lucius offered him no explanation.

Taking a few steps toward her, the blond wizard offered her an appeasing smile and held out his hand. "Come here, Angela."

Angela's icy blue eyes flashed wildly between the two wizards as her heart violently pounded within her chest. More than anything, she wanted to trust that, with Severus there, nothing bad would happen to her, but he'd already let her down in more ways than she cared to remember. Quite cautiously, with her arms still wrapped protectively around herself, she took a step toward Lucius.

"Tsk, tsk. We've not got all night," Lucius said, clicking his tongue most impatiently and he reached out to pull her next to himself.

Finally recovered from the shock of Angela's appearance at Malfoy Manor, Severus spoke. "Why is she here?"

"I should think that's obvious," he answered pointedly. "Hm, but wait. Since _you've_ been busy with… sulking instead of reading between the lines, _I_ had to do it, and I must say, I found it all quite… stimulating. Should make the next few weeks quite interesting, at any rate. Now, there's something I believe you might want to see, as it's escaped your usually observant notice."

Gasping, Angela flinched and stepped back as Lucius took hold of her wrist and raised his wand to the level of her head, giving it a fancy wave. There came a brilliant flash and then a shimmering silver glow from around her neck and shoulders. It lasted for only a mere fraction of a second before disappearing and leaving her emerald pendant uncovered as it hung from her neck. With a shaking hand, Angela quickly clutched at the emerald and clasped it to herself, immediately hiding it.

Astonished and confused, Severus stepped forward, and hesitantly stretched out his hand to touch hers before quickly pulling back again. "Have you… Have you been wearing that, all this time?"

Her face grew pale and she was visibly trembling as her gaze stayed averted. "Yes," she answered, though it was barely audible.

Clearing his throat, Lucius gently moved his hand to her shoulder to turn her around. "As interesting as that necklace may be to the two of you, I doubt you've been sporting this for nearly as long and its not nearly as pretty."

All thoughts as to how and why Angela ended up at the Manor fled from Severus' mind when his black eyes caught sight of what Lucius was referring to on her body. For there upon Angela's back, just below her right shoulder, was an ugly purple and black bruise, roughly the size of a closed fist.

"What is that?" Severus hissed, purely enraged over the thought of anyone daring to inflict harm on her. "How did it happen?"

Briefly their eyes met before she looked away again and quietly answered, "It's n-nothing. I - I was careless and… and tripped while playing with Anson."

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, Lucius glanced sideways at Severus. "Is that the story you've been told to stick with? You should know, my dear, we're not that gullible, though I'll leave the two of you to get this sorted. I've several other issues to tend to this evening." The blond wizard lifted her hand and kissed the back of it as he shot her a suggestive wink. "But I'll be back later if you need anything."

Lucius gave Severus a look that clearly stated Angela was all his to deal with and that they would not be interrupted, then he turned and exited the room.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Angela again wrapped her bare arms around herself for warmth, because despite the roaring fire, she couldn't seem to get warm enough. She couldn't bring herself to look at Severus either, for fear of what his face might reveal, so she kept her eyes fixed on the fireplace. There were so many buried and awkward emotions bubbling just under the surface that his earlier kisses had managed to unleash. It was all so confusing and she'd wished she had never given into them. Now one penetrating gaze could ruin all that she had managed to keep suppressed for the past eight months. Angela refused to break now and she willed herself to think of anything but Severus.

It might have actually worked, though Angela never had the chance to discover just how long she could possibly hope to hold out. For when Severus' tall, imposing figure stepped in front of her, reaching out with a warm hand to tenderly cup the side of her cheek, all of her forced resolve broke. With a distraught shudder, a tear slipped out and ran down her cheek, dropping onto his thumb. Angela's jaw trembled as several more tears followed down both sides of her cheeks. She wasn't moving but somehow Severus was getting closer to her. His other hand hesitantly slipping around her waist, and slowly, she realized what was going on. He was drawing her to himself and she couldn't find the strength to fight it. After all, in the comforting warmth and safety of his arms was where she wanted to be, more than anything.

"Angela," he began in a throaty whisper. "Look at me."

Closing her eyes only made the tears come faster. Angela fought to breathe normally as Severus tilted her chin upward and gently wiped her tears.

"Look at me," he repeated. "I want to know what is going on."

Angela blinked up at him and swallowed hard. "So do I -I," she whispered brokenly.

Cocking his head to the side, Severus stared down at her sweet, tear-stained face, his own mirroring the quizzical expression found on hers. There were so many unanswered questions in his head, as well as all the things he'd left unsaid.

Swiftly pushing through it all, he couldn't help but blurt out the most pressing matter that weighed on his mind. "Do you actually want to marry… _him_?"

Severus' black eyes followed Angela's as she glanced down at the large ring on her finger. It was gaudy and ugly, and even in the dim light of the fire, he couldn't help but think it looked completely wrong and out of place on Angela's delicate hand. Severus' ring belonged on her finger, not one from such a vile and unsavory character.

Suddenly hiding her hand behind her back, Angela sniffed and bit her bottom lip as she glared defiantly up at Severus. "If you honestly have to ask me that question, then I don't think you know me at all."

His mouth dropped open and then he quickly closed it again, taking in the full meaning of her words before crushing Angela to himself. He'd been an utter fool only a few hours earlier, ready to give her up over the belief that she wanted someone other than him. There had been a large flaw in his logic, firmly lodged in the ever looming fear that one day, Angela Zander would come to her senses and leave him far behind. It went against all of her proclaimed feelings for him, festering in the back of his mind, over time. And there was his error - it was an idea within _his_ own mind, not _hers_. As he held her tightly to himself, a new hopeful thought replaced the old - Angela still cared for him over anyone else. Maybe there was some small chance that she even still loved him.

Relaxing his hold for only a moment, Severus kissed the top of her head and grasped her face in his hands. "Forgive me. I just needed to hear it… from _your lips."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, so maybe we're **_finally_** about to get somewhere with these two, at last, once they get a chance to talk? And, though Lucius made a useful bargain, _someone_ needs to keep an eye on his wandering hands. -_- Thoughts on it all?

Thanks for reading my dear Snapettes, and until next time... ;)


	71. An Angel in My Arms

**Chapter 70**

**An Angel in My Arms**

Angela would have given anything to be back in Severus' arms, even but for a moment. And after a whirlwind week of unexpected surprises, that was exactly where she now found herself. Being in his tight embrace completely took her breath away and caused her knees to buckle. It seemed almost too wonderful to actually be true after the long months of believing she might never see him again. His firm protective grip kept her from falling and the next thing she knew, Severus settled on the edge of the nearest sofa while pulling her into his lap. He tenderly held her face in his warm hands, earnestly studying her expression, his black eyes intensely serious and filled with concern.

"Whatever is going on, Angela, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I will allow _no one _to harm you," Severus told her, his deep voice low and full of passion.

Hearing him speak so fervently caused her to gasp and close her eyes as she unconsciously leaned into him for any and all reassurance he could offer her, along with his words. She was tired of being on her own, with no one on her side. Even if he lost his temper again, it was preferable to not being with him at all. Severus wiped away the continued tears and proceeded to pepper her entire face with sweet, gentle kisses.

Sighing, Severus pulled back to look at her. "Angela, I promise you, I'm going to make everything better now." He paused and traced his thumb over her supple pink lips. "That is… if you still want me?"

Angela stared up at him, the tears seeming to flood out stronger than before as a wealth of pent-up emotions poured out of her. Opening her mouth, she attempted to answer him but only a sob issued forth as her shoulders heaved with its quaking. Unable to form any words, she simply nodded her head and quickly threw her arms around his neck, burying her head against his shoulder. There was no stopping her tears now.

Severus didn't want to hurt her, but it felt as though he just couldn't hold her close enough. He tightened his strong arms around her, squeezing her as tightly to himself as he dared, while her whole body was racked with heaving sobs. The muffled cries and whimpers that escaped her mouth, pained him terribly. Severus would do whatever necessary to keep Angela from ever feeling so abandoned and hurt by his selfish actions and unthinking words again. As she continued to cry in his arms, Severus whispered reassuring and comforting words to her in between his multitude of warm and tender kisses.

It was a long while until Angela calmed to just an occasional shudder and stifled hiccup. Taking one look into her tired icy blue eyes, he could tell she was obviously exhausted and something about her manner told him this was not the last of her outpouring her emotional turmoil. Knowing that Lucius could return at any moment, Severus did not want his time with Angela interrupted and he was not about to dare leave her side for anything. Standing with her securely in his arms, her eyes searched his face for an explanation. For a brief moment, Severus' mind flashed to the memory of first holding Angela - that day he'd carried her to the infirmary after she'd hurt her ankle.

Nuzzling his face to hers, he quietly spoke. "You need to rest, and then, we'll get everything sorted back to rights."

Carrying her up the grand stairs, Severus went directly to the bedroom he'd been occupying within the Manor. It was no surprise to discover Angela's belongings already settled in the bedroom connected to his, thanks to Dobby the house-elf. Angela's eyelids fluttered softly as he carefully laid her sweet body across the large four poster bed. After arranging her long gown and removing her shoes, Severus tucked the blankets around her shoulders, then he lingered against her pink lips with a gentle kiss. Pulling out his wand, he immediately summoned Angela's things from the other room and settled them at the foot of his bed.

Dimming the candlelight and kicking off his shoes, Severus quickly undid the many small buttons of his black frock coat. After folding it over the back of a padded armchair, he loosened several top buttons on his shirt and carefully crawled into bed beside Angela. He frowned in disappointment when he saw she had already curled her body into a tight ball, facing away from him. When they'd slept together at Hogwarts, Angela had always molded and curled her body against his each night. It was a marvelous comfort that he'd become quite used to, and one that he desperately missed in a most unexpected fashion once Angela was gone. Severus found it rather amazing how he had gone from many years of happily sleeping alone, believing he preferred _that_ to ever sharing his bed. Now, more than anything, he craved the feeling of her warm, soothing body pressed against his own each night.

Severus knew it was not going to be easy to fix everything that happened between them, and yet, for once in his life, he felt oddly optimistic. He understood that their future success together rested on how well he handled things in the here and now. Angela needed him and he was going to be there for her. Rolling onto his side, Severus molded himself against her back while gently slipping a protective arm around her waist. He would master and tame his temper. He would control his unthinking words. He would do anything to keep her from ever leaving his side again.

Two hours later, Severus was still wide awake, and greatly reveling in the fact that he was holding _his _Angela, at last. It almost seemed a fantastic dream after all the lonely months of searching for her. Being without her for so long caused him to spend the passing time by studying her every feature while going over the major dilemma that Ewan Etheridge and his brother represented to him and the most precious person he'd ever had in his entire life.

Angela turned and twisted, wiggling about in her sleep, just as she always had but he didn't like the somewhat frightened expression her sleeping face held. She had always appeared content and peaceful when slumbering by his side before. Now there was a pained expression in its place and he fought hard not to wake her. What had she endured while she had been separated from him? What had happen to cause even her sleep to become an uneasy state? What had he failed to protect her from?

Hearing an alarmed whimper, he leaned over her curled figure and caught sight of her small hand clasped tightly and tucked under her chin. His lips curled into a grin when he realized she was holding the emerald pendant so guardedly to herself. Cupping her soft cheek, Severus was about to kiss her sweet full lips when Angela let out a heart-stopping scream as she wildly fought against the blankets that covered her. It took some doing, but Severus eventually calmed her, helping her to sit up as she gasped several times in order to catch her breath.

Placing a comforting hand on her back, he pulled her closer to himself. "What's wrong? A bad dream?"

Angela breathed heavily and stared straight ahead into the dark corner of the room, opposite the glowing fireplace. "I'd - I… umm, yes, I suppose it was…."

"Do you - do you want to talk about it?" Severus hesitantly asked her, hoping the dream had not included himself acting in any ill manner toward her.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and fiddled around with the several pins that held her dark curls up. Pulling them out, she drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Severus allowed her several moments of silence to collect her thoughts.

"I'd like to change, if you know where my things are," Angela said quietly, looking down at herself. "This gown isn't the most comfortable."

"Of course." Severus motioned to her black leather trunk, near the foot of the bed. "There's also a bathroom through the door on the right."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Angela gathered the skirts of her gown and carefully crawled to the edge of the bed. As her back turned to him, Severus once again saw the horrible bruise she had. A surge of vicious anger ran along his spine.

Quickly standing, he grasped her arm, pulling her back. "Wait, Angela. Let me tend to that bruise first."

Surprise, mixed with fear, showed in her eyes and Severus felt quite certain she had not been entirely truthful in how she had come by it. There was something in her eyes that made it quite clear to him though, that no amount of coaxing would get the full truth out of her, at least not yet.

Angela regarded him with the wary expression before looking away. "It's nothing, really," she offered in a quiet whisper. "Nothing at all…."

But despite her words, she slowly turned her back toward him. Gingerly, Severus reached out his large hand to touch it. Part of the bruise ran just below the fabric of her purple gown.

"May I?" Severus asked, pressing a finger against the tiny zipper.

Inhaling deeply, Angela hugged her arms across her chest to hold the front of her gown and slowly nodded her head in consent. Severus had no intention of completely disrobing her, though her careful modesty left him somewhat stunned. There was only so far that Angela truly trusted him. With a strong determined care, he would have to earn it all back from her.

Angela's hair had grown out over the past eight months and her long mahogany curls stood out strikingly against the smooth alabaster skin of her back. Severus gathered her dark curls off to the left side and pushed them forward over her shoulder. Then he lowered the zipper of her gown, and, in his deep velvety baritone, began chanting a healing spell as his masterful hand guided his wand over the area. Its hideous colors soon faded, and after a minute, disappeared altogether. Feeling her silky skin under his fingertips, the urge was irresistible and Severus leaned forward to softly kiss that area of her skin as his other hand delicately caressed her naked shoulder.

She shivered momentarily at his touch and let out a tiny gasp. Trailing his skillful hand down her arm, Severus snaked it around her waist, pulling her back, flush with his body.

Gently kissing along her shoulder and up her neck to her ear, Severus murmured, "There, it's healed… soft and beautiful as ever."

Slightly tilting her neck into his lips, Angela closed her eyes and briefly covered the firm hand around her waist with her own. "Th-thank you."

She did not remain long in his embrace as she soon pulled away and went to her trunk. Angela sifted around within it for a minute before removing several items and excusing herself to the bathroom. Severus immediately dropped down, sitting on the edge of the bed. Blowing out a deep breath, and bowing his head, he wiped a heavy hand across his face.

He couldn't help but wonder if he making any real progress and he knew better than to believe that the damage could be fixed over the course of a few hours. He felt like he knew her so well, and still, it was difficult to read her. Though she did not spurn his attention, she appeared extremely reserved and hesitant toward him and her affections were guarded. Regardless of what Angela said or did, Severus knew it was imperative that he remain calm and patient. While he waited, he changed his own clothes and slipped into a pair of black pajama bottoms. Unable to stay idle for any amount of time, he then began pacing before the fireplace until he heard the tiny click of the latch as the bathroom door opened. Angela exited and went straight to her trunk to place her gown within it. Watching her, Severus took careful note of how she looked. Angela had lost too much weight for his liking and he worried for her health. Had it been due to stress alone? Or were there more things playing into it? He would certainly be keeping a close eye on her at all times.

As she closed the trunk, she gave Severus a shy smile and hugged her arms to herself. He was not used to seeing her so completely clothed when ready for bed. The long-sleeve shirt and baggy pajama pants hid her fine curves far too much in his opinion, though the pink shade of the shirt did bring a wry grin to his lips. That distasteful color had grown on him in ways he'd never believed possible, all thanks to Angela.

Stepping over to her, he rested his large hands upon her shoulders. "Feel better?"

"Yes, much," Angela answered, nodding and looking up at him through her lashes.

It wasn't long before Angela was settled back in his bed and he was lying beside her, propped up on his elbow. Severus looked down over her, lightly running his fingers through her hair as drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In all the long years he had known Severus Snape, Lucius had never once witnessed the dark-haired wizard show even the slightest amount of affection toward anyone. There were times he wondered if the man even had the ability with as closed off as he kept himself. A few times over the years, Lucius had thoughtfully arranged the services of several lovely witches for him, though it seemed to him that Severus took very little true pleasure from such arrangements.

Knowing all this, Lucius stood quite mesmerized by the sight before his cool grey eyes. A shirtless Severus was asleep and holding a sleeping Angela quite protectively to his body. All this time, he never quite knew what to think of Severus' story about his sweet, young witch and their secret love. The fact that they both appeared rather peaceful, led Lucius to believe that their relationship really was what Severus had said it was, and not a frightfully misguided and one-sided infatuation on his part.

Tapping Severus' bare shoulder with his cold metal cane, the blond wizard grinned devilishly and whispered, "Wakey, wakey."

Before his eyes even opened, Severus' hand shot out and snatched up his wand from the nightstand. He gave a his wand a graceful flourish and Lucius knew he'd cast a silencing spell around Angela, so not to wake her.

"Tell me, Lucius. Have you not one respectable bone in your arrogant body?" sneered Severus, his black eyes opening with a defiant glare.

Lucius snickered. "Oh I have a bone or two alright, but I think you'd rather not hear just who it's been busy 'respecting' this evening."

Severus rolled his eyes in disgust but made no comment.

"Well, get up. We've a few important topics to discuss - first and foremost, the lovely creature currently residing in your arms." Lucius prodded him once more with his cane.

"Poke me again and you'll regret it for a month," Severus hissed, grabbing the end of it and tossing it across the room. "I've not leaving her alone, so get talking."

Severus readjusted himself and Angela, while making sure the blankets were securely tucked around her. His hand stroking through her hair did not go unnoticed by Lucius, who was now studying them both with a most serious expression.

"Did she tell you anything of what happened and what the circumstances are, regarding her being here?"

"No, and all things considered, I did not want to press her for too much at one time. She's already hesitant in talking about anything," answered Severus, noticing a wave of momentary relief pass over his friend's face.

"Such as that bruise. I'm betting heavily that it was inflicted by Ewan, and that despite her hatred of him, she's not going to give him up easily. He's holding some sort of viable threat over her to insure her silence." Lucius frowned while gazing thoughtfully at the sleeping girl. "What kind of a threat makes a young witch agree to marry a man practically twice her age? She doesn't appear to be under any dark spells."

Severus closed his eyes, attempting to force the most wretched and heinous ideas from his mind. "We'll find out all too soon, I'm sure. Now tell me what dastardly deal you struck with him to get her here, and, more importantly, how long is she going to be staying?"

"Let's just say she's here until _I _say that she's properly learned all of her _lessons_."

"And what lessons might _those _be?" asked Severus, indignantly.

Lucius shot him a cocky grin. "How to be a proper pureblood witch that easily moves about within the inner circles."

A low growl began in the back of Severus' throat. "And you're eligible to teach her because…?"

"Because _I_ played my hand well," snarled Lucius. "_I_ wasn't the one to walk out, leaving her with that bastard."

Severus glared at him, his voice rising as he spoke. "I do not need to explain my actions or their reasons to anyone."

"That may be true Severus Snape," Lucius said narrowing his eyes. "But if you truly love her, then you better do some serious explaining to _her_, at the very least. It's clear the past few months, along with whatever shit you piled on her beforehand - left her quite traumatized. And Merlin knows what Etheridge has done to add to it."

Pausing, Lucius' expression suddenly took on a look of mild guilt. "I'm sure my own antics from tonight only added to her trauma."

Instantly Severus was on his feet, holding his wand at Lucius' throat while he spoke slow and emphatically. "_What_ did _you_ do to _her_?"

The cocky grin slipped back across his face. "Let's just say I won't apologize to you for _any_ of it, only to her. And, I'd do it all over again if I had to," quipped Lucius. "_You_ should be thanking _me_."

The two wizards faced off, staring at each other and daring the other to back down until they heard the quiet clearing of throat, reminding them that they were not alone.

Both wizards turned to face the bed as Severus canceled the silencing charm around Angela. She was sitting up, watching them with fearful eyes. Severus guessed that it had been his abrupt leaving of the bed that jostled her awake.

Without missing a beat, Lucius gave her a charming smile. "So sorry to have woken you, my dear. We certainly never meant to alarm you. Severus and I were just discussing the - "

"The _fact_ that he is _now _leaving," interrupted Severus hotly, with his arms crossed.

Blinking, Angela said nothing, though she pulled the blankets higher around her shoulders.

"That I was." Lucius conceded and turned to walk toward the door where he paused, his lips holding an alluring smile. "Angela, I just wanted you to know that if you prefer a room to _yourself,_ there's one available just through the bathroom. You're welcome to make use of it, at any time."

He nodded his head at her, knowing that his comment would make Severus positively fuming. And he was absolutely right, because at that moment, his cane launched itself across the room.

Lucius' reflexes were quick and he caught it, giving Angela a wink, "Pleasant dreams, my dear."

Counting to ten, Severus attempted to calm his anger as he sat down beside Angela. Lucius could be dealt with later. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. Unsure of what to say, he hesitantly reached out and took her hand within his own.

"There's nothing you need to worry about, you can go back to sleep," Severus gently told her, stroking her hand with his thumb.

Closing her eyes, she covered a small yawn with her other hand before looking up at him, her gaze intensely curious. "W-why - why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

Her question was unexpected, and, inhaling deeply, Severus leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I quit… so that I could look for you without the distractions of school."

"What?" she gasped, turning toward him with wide eyes and a stunned expression.

Severus pursed his lips and brushed his hand along her cheek. "Angela… if I could take it _all_ back - what I said and did to you that day… I would do so in less than half a heartbeat." He paused to press his lips into her forehead with another kiss before he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "I can't begin to tell you how much I regret it. My anger… overtook everything and I reacted only on instinct and no logic. I - I was an utter fool… and I lost you because of it."

Angela swallowed hard and pushing back from his grip, she tentatively raised her hand to rest it against his bare chest. "And so you've - you've been looking for me, all this time?"

"Yes, I've been extremely determined and motivated to find you." His lips curled into a thin smile and he cupped her beautiful face within his firm hands. "The entire summer, every spare weekend at Hogwarts, and any other time I could squeeze in, in between classes."

Neither of them said anything as they stared into each other's eyes. Angela started to open her mouth and then closed it as she began to flex her fingers on his chest.

Severus glanced down at her fingers and lifted his hand to cover hers. "Now… I've found you and I'm _not _letting you go this time, not for anything or anyone."

"Oh Severus…." Angela shivered and bowed her head, snuggling into his neck as he slipped his arms around her.

He didn't know what thrilled his heart more: hearing her speak his name or the feeling of her skin against his own as her warm breath tickled across his chest. They remained as such until Severus felt a distinct wetness dropping on him. Carefully lifting her head, he found that she was again crying. Closing his dark eyes, Severus hugged her even tighter, pulling her entire body onto his own. He knew she'd been through so much, just between his own actions and by the unexpected death of her father, but he had no idea of what she'd been through in the past few months on her own as Lucius pointed out. Severus continued to hold her in his warm embrace, caressing her back while whispering sweet, soothing words to her.

Severus couldn't believe how long she cried there in his arms. It worried him so much, that he was tempted several times to give her a Calming Draught. Knowing it would not help with the actual underlying problems that where distressing her, Severus refrained from doing so. He was not greatly experienced, nor versed in dealing with emotional issues, though he'd gotten somewhat better in the time he and Angela had been together. Severus would help her deal with all that was distressing her.

Her quiet cries gradually calmed after a time, leading Severus to assume she had wholly exhausted herself and was beginning to drift off to sleep. Trying carefully not to disturb her, Severus shifted his body to better hold her. He knew he was not as subtle in his movements as he had hoped when her sweet head suddenly lifted from his chest.

Angela's tired eyes blinked slowly as she studied him for a minute. "You were drinking earlier, weren't you?"

There was no point in denying it, for she had surely smelt it lingering on his breath. "Ahh… yes, some firewhiskey."

"Because… because of his, umm, announcement?" she whispered as if she didn't want to bring herself to actually say the word engagement. "You thought - "

"I thought the worst, and without proper provocation," Severus explained with a smirk, his hand stroking through her curls. "You know I generally never imbibe over matters as such… but, admittedly all things related to you bring out the best and the worse within me."

Her fingers absently traced a path along his shoulder and she gave him a shy smile before looking at her hand. "It is a horridly ugly ring. I've never been overly fond of pearls, especially black pearls."

Severus' gaze shifted to the ring and his mind was enveloped with an alarming thought. "May I see it?"

"See it? You can _have_ it." Angela wrinkled up her nose and let out a small snort as she wrenched it from her finger. "At least I don't have to wear it for now."

Sitting up, Severus reached over to grasp his wand from the nightstand. He closely inspected the ring before raising his wand and performing a number of different revealing charms on it. Nothing happened after the first few but Severus continued checking for a variety of darker spells that he knew.

Leaning against his shoulder, Angela sat and intently watched him, feeling quite enchanted by the soft velvety murmurs of his rich baritone. "You don't think it's cursed, do you?"

Severus paused his movements to look at her. "Not cursed but possibly holding a few unfriendly charms within it, though not necessarily set to affect you." For several minutes longer he carefully studied it. "It holds the standard charms to keep it from being destroyed, but other than that, I have yet to discover anything… sinister about it. I shall continue checking it over, just to be certain."

"Mmkay…." Angela said, trying to cover a large yawn.

Immediately Severus laid his wand and the ring aside on the nightstand and turned to face her. "There's only a few hours until morning and you need some uninterrupted rest."

Covering another exhausted yawn, Angela scooted over so Severus could lie back. "Mmmhm… that sounds like a good idea."

When she turned to hug her pillow, Severus yanked her into his arms with a gloating smirk as she let out a gasp. "Oh no you don't, I've been waiting to sleep with you in my arms again for what seems like an eternity, my sweet Angel."

Angela's face broke into a beautiful smile and she happily snuggled against his warm body. Severus slipped his hand just under the bottom of her shirt and traced his fingers back and forth along the silky skin of her lower back. He felt her hand caress his bare chest, and slowly, her leg raised to press between his own. Severus let out a small groan of pleasure. His little witch was back with him once more.

The morning sun was just peeking through the sides of the heavy curtains when Angela woke again, feeling better rested and much happier than she'd been in months. She also felt deliciously warm and cozy, all thanks to being held in Severus' arms. Sighing delightedly, Angela closed her eye and cuddled deeper into his hold, attempting to soak up as much as his warmth as possible. It had been ages since she'd felt so safe and protected.

"Good morning my little witch," Severus whispered silkily into her ear before he pressed several kisses into her temple and down the side of her cheek.

"Mmm… morning," Angela moaned softly, raising her hand and running her fingers through his shiny black hair.

Severus lifted her chin, brushing his thumb across her rosy lips. He was about to pull her into a hungry kiss when she shrieked and shoved him.

"Severus! Why would you do that?" Angela sat up and backed completely away from him, a disbelieving look in her icy eyes.

Confused, his black eyes widened. "Angela, what are you talking about?"

"_This_." Her left hand was visibly shaking as she held it out for him to see. "Why did you put this awful ring back on my finger?"

With a deeply furrowed brow, he grabbed her hand, looking from it, over to the nightstand. "I distinctly remember placing it over there with my wand after I inspected it. I would _never_ be so cruel as to put it back on your finger. _It_ doesn't belong there."

Before he had even said the words, Angela knew Severus would never do such a thing to her, though it did little to relieve the tense knot in her stomach. "Then how? _How_ did it happen? I _know _I certainly didn't wake up and put it on."

Severus did not enjoy the line of thinking that his mind was venturing down, but for Angela's safety, he needed to be sure of everything. "Take it off."

Angela gladly yanked the black pearl ring from her finger and dropped it into his outstretched palm. Quite unceremoniously he tossed the ring into the far corner of the room. Then he slipped his arms around Angela and shifted her into his lap. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Testing an unwelcomed hunch," he explained, taking her left hand and placing her palm against his own. "If I could destroy it with no consequences, I certainly would, but it would definitely raise suspicion."

Severus continued talking to her, occasionally glancing down to check her hand. Almost twenty minutes had passed when Angela gasped. He immediately looked at her hand and, together they watched as a thin glowing band of silver gradually encircled her finger. It took only seconds for the black pearl ring to rematerialize in its place and as it did, Severus' heart sank. There was a reason for the ring to be infused with such a spell, and to fully protect Angela, he now had to discover exactly what that terrible reason was.

* * *

A/N: They're finally getting somewhere! Severus is trying to be on his best behavior with Angela though, he's got to work and earn her complete trust. Maybe things will soon be back to normal for the two lovers... Ohhhh but that ring could pose a number of threats! Let's hope Severus is brilliant enough to get it all figured out!

Happy Valentine's day to you all! Let's all spread the love and may Severus haunt your happiest dreams! Chocolate kisses to you all!


	72. Vengeance is Sweet

**Chapter 71**

**Vengeance is Sweet**

As Angela showered the next morning, Severus went to discuss the hideous ring and its possible implications with Lucius.

"Hmm… black pearl ring, you say?" Lucius questioned him while intently pondering a distant thought. "I shall inspect the ring as well. I seem to recall something familiar in regards to a black pearl from years ago. It's all so sketchy, though."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Well, keep at it, until you remember. Or perhaps you should pay a visit to Dumbledore's Pensieve?"

Running a hand through his silky blond mane, Lucius narrowed his eyes, trying to coax out even a hint of the memory. "Perhaps, though, I shall have to mull it over a bit to gauge when and where the memory might be from. Dumbledore is away until next weekend, anyway." His lips twisted into a wry smile. "So tell me, what's on the agenda with young Miss Zander for the day? Rut around together like a pair of rabbits in heat? I must say, I was surprised you weren't already at it, making up for lost time, when I walked in."

Refusing to be baited, Severus made no reply, and simply glared at him as he stood and headed for the stairs.

Lucius chuckled behind his back. "Come now, it's been how many months? It's what I'd be doing first if I found myself in such an advantageous position."

"Not all of us are as completely animalistic as you are," spat Severus over his shoulder.

"Ahh… could it be that your young buxom witch has cut you off for the time being? Would be perfectly understandable; after all, you're the one who pushed her away, am I correct?" Lucius asked, his grin growing all the more arrogant. "Means there may be a chance for me-"

Whipping around quicker than lightning, Severus flew at him, slamming him against the wall and nearly knocking a vase off a nearby table from the force. "If you so much as lay one filthy finger on her, I'll cut your heart out with a-"

"Umm… am I interrupting?" asked Angela's sweet voice.

Severus quickly backed away from the blond wizard and pocketed his wand as Lucius straightened the front of his hunter green waistcoat. Both wizards looked her over quite appreciatively, admiring the curves shown off by her hip hugging jeans and her formfitting aqua colored sweater. It was a new sweater to Severus and he couldn't help but notice the way it vibrantly highlighted her captivating eyes. Staring at her amiable figure and coming to rest on her bemused smile was all Severus needed to evenly defuse his outrage at Lucius and his continually grating comments in regards to Angela.

Coming to his senses a half second before Severus, the blond wizard stepped forward bestowing her with a charmingly handsome grin. "Not at all, my dear. Let me see if breakfast is ready and then we'll have a look at that most interesting trinket about your finger."

Instantly, Angela's eyes searched out Severus' and he nodded reassuringly at her. As Lucius left the room, Severus quickly closed the distance between himself and Angela. Letting out a nervous breath, Angela clasped her fidgeting hands behind her back and offered Severus a shy smile as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"What would you like to do today?" Severus asked quietly as he reached out to finger a soft curl resting on her shoulder.

For a moment, she appeared quite surprised by that question. "_Do_? I figured we would be finishing the organizing of the potion shop and that you would want to begin brewing for any orders."

Stepping closer and staring directly down over her with his towering height, he slipped a firm hand around her waist. "I _asked_ what _you_ would like to do."

Angela shuddered excitedly over his familiar touch, however she knew he would not like what she was going to request. "Well… I would really like to visit with Gwen and the boys-"

"Out of the question!" Severus snarled, his black eyes flaring with the surge of anger, though he sounded harsher than he'd meant to. "That is the _last _place I would allow you to go."

"Then why did you bother asking? Just to tell me no?" Angela shot back at him before turning to leave the room.

"Wait." Severus reached out and grasped her shoulder. "I didn't mean that. Well, not exactly."

She shrugged his hand away and glared up at him with fiery eyes. "Yes, you _did _mean it. You have always enjoyed telling me where I can or can't go and who I can or can't spend my time with. Everything _I_ do has to be within _your_ approval or control." Angela took a deep breath. "Eight months ago, you bloody well pushed me out of your life because… because I presented an issue that you had absolutely no control over, and I've managed just fine on my own ever since."

Severus reeled over her words, feeling as though she'd outright slapped him. Then an icy wave of realization and humiliation washed over him, reminding him that he had in fact slapped her, and with more than just his words. Angela gravely resented him and she had every right to feel that way. Whatever retort he might have made was gone and he gazed down at her with frightfully despairing eyes.

Slowly retracting his hands from her, Severus tightly pursed his lips before whispering the fear that he'd carried most heavily within his heart. "You… you hate me, don't you?"

Angela appeared stunned at his forlorn statement but gradually she raised her hand and tenderly touched his chest. "Severus… no." she murmured softly. "No, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I hate what you did, how you reacted, but not you. Never you…."

They locked eyes for a long minute, both unaware of the shadow hovering just outside in the hallway. Lucius knew Severus was teetering on a badly damaged broomstick that could crash and burn at any moment and there was no way he could enter into the conversation to offer him any assistant. Not unless he truly wanted his balls hexed off. He could only hope that his raven haired friend had learned enough over the course of the past few months to not ruin his last chance and permanently force her away. Holding his breath, while silently urging Severus on in the proper direction, Lucius waited for what might happen next.

Lifting the back of his hand, Severus brushed it along Angela's cheek. "Why and how you tolerate me so, I'll never understand. I cannot even forgive myself, for my cruel words and my… my deplorable actions of that day."

Leaning her face into his hand, Angela closed her eyes and let out a tiny contented sigh. "I tolerate you, well, because you generally always manage to make things better than before."

Severus deeply inhaled and took her face between his masterful hands, delicately holding her as though she might slip away and vanish straight out of his life. "I'd like - I'd like to make things better again. Better than ever before. Could you let me?"

Angela's rosy lips pulled into a hesitant smile, and yet, he could plainly read the fear in her icy blue eyes. He understood her reluctance in so readily entrusting him with her entire heart once again. It was he that had broken apart everything their relationship had been built upon. Now it was up to him to piece it back together.

As her lips parted to finally answer him, Severus pressed his fingers over her lips. "No, you don't have to answer me right now. Just give me some time to prove myself to you."

Angela gently nodded and Severus pulled her into his arms, holding her to his chest. "That's all I ask, my little witch."

She allowed him to hold her tight while she pondered what had just passed between them. His words and actions were surprising to her and she wanted to trust him again. She desperately wanted to be guarded by the strong safe protectiveness she had always found when in his arms. But this time, Angela needed it to last, regardless of what went on around them.

Lucius let out an easy breath at last, and walked away, his face holding a broad grin. His friend was making progress, and hopefully it would be positive progress.

Once breakfast was finished, Severus and Lucius spent a good deal of time pouring over the dilemma of the ugly black pearl ring. They probed it with a wide variety of spells while discussing any possible Dark Magical curses that it might be hiding within itself.

Angela listened intently but said nothing as she sat alone on the sofa nearest the inviting fireplace. For the present, she had no immediate worries, and no little one toddling by her side, demanding every bit of her attention in some fashion or another. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and enjoyed just listening to Severus' magnificent voice. She had certainly missed hearing the way his rich baritone wrapped around each word that he spoke like a warm and luscious velvet blanket.

The next thing Angela was aware of was that someone was gently stroking her arm and whispering into her ear. "Angela? Angela? Wake up, little witch."

"Mhmm? What?" She sat up and blinked rapidly, trying to get her bearings. "Did I drift off?"

"Indeed you did, though I suppose we probably bored you to sleep," Severus answered with an amused smile.

Leaning her head back, Angela stared at him as she gave the fog within her head a minute to clear away. "Bored? Oh, by all the spell talk over that, that ring." Glancing down she saw it residing in its unwelcomed place of residence. "Any luck?" she asked with a forced tone of optimism.

"Not especially." Severus frowned slightly. "It's lunchtime. Are you hungry? You didn't eat much breakfast."

"Are you changing the subject on purpose, trying to distract me from the ring and _protect_ me from knowing anything?" Angela countered, a ghost of a smile teasing her pink lips.

Tucking a dark curl behind her ear, Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "You know me well, but this time protecting you means that you need to know whatever we can discover about it, since you are forced into wearing it."

"That seems reasonable."

"I would hope so," Severus agreed. "Now, how much time will you require?"

"_Require_? Require for what?" Angela stared at him curiously, wondering if he was asking how long it might be until she fully trusted him again.

Placing his warm hand over hers, Severus took a deep breath and momentarily closed his dark eyes. "How much time to visit… with Gwen?"

Angela's sleepy face lit up with a sparkling smile. "You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do, but hopefully not regrettably so." Severus set his lips into a thin line and thought before continuing. "I will escort you there myself and you _must_… or rather… I would _prefer_ that you stay in my sight at all times, until we take our leave. I want to have you back at the Manor before nightfall."

"As a general rule, Ewan leaves almost every weekend. I don't know where he goes and I don't care. Sometimes Everett goes with him but not always," Angela explained, growing more talkative than he'd known her to be since he'd found her again. "Everett dislikes me enough to stay away when I'm around so neither of them should be a bother. You'll be in for an earful from Gwen, though. She'll carry on, just the same as ever, whether you're there or not."

"If Gwen's gossip is the _worst_ I have to endure, I'll surely manage to muddle through it," Severus said, a wry smile twisting at his mouth. "Though is there a specific reason why you wish to see her? You only left there last night?"

Angela thought carefully before answering him. "It's… a girl thing."

"Oh?" Severus cocked a sharp eyebrow. "Try me."

"The engagement announcement was a surprise for her as well. So naturally, she's about to explode over having not known anything. It would be… well, better for her and the boys if she didn't ask too many questions- "

"Of Ewan or Everett," Severus finished for her. "Meaning it would make things _safer_ for her and the boys?"

"Yes." Angela quietly admitted. "I can help smooth things over. And… there are a few more things I'd like to collect from my room."

Severus watched concernedly as Angela picked over her lunch but refrained from commenting on it. She'd been through a great deal of stress and it was very likely affecting her appetite. He would give her some time to get better settled and see if that improved things.

* * *

It was just after one when Angela unlocked and opened the front door of the Etheridge home. Severus immediately felt uneasy and kept an alert eye and attentive ear. He did not completely comprehend Angela being so willing to return, amid any possible danger, especially just to keep Gwen and the children protected.

"Gwen?" called Angela as she casually entered the main foyer. "Gwen?"

They heard quick footsteps above, and soon, Gwen came hurrying down the stairs, letting out an ear shattering squeal. "Ohhh, I knew you'd come back as soon as you could! There's just too much to talk about! You and your damned secrets. I could totally hex you for not telling me, Angela Louise Marie Zander!" Gwen let out a irreverent snort and giggled. "And soon to be - Etheridge! I'm beside myself with excitement."

Severus forced back the urge to make a very rude noise over her comment, though Angela knew him well enough to give him a sidelong glance.

"Come, I just put Harlow down to nap and Anson should soon be following." Gwen grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her into the modest sized living room, all but shoving her onto an oversized sofa as she plopped down beside her. "Now, spill the doxies and tell me everything!"

Angela laughed but shot an apprehensive look toward Severus, who was still standing in the doorway.

Gwen looked him over as though she had just noticed his presence. "Oh Professor Snape! Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I was just so excited to see Angela. We have so much to talk about."

"No doubt," he replied mirthlessly.

"My husband and Ewan are away on business. If you like, I can relay a message for you?" she asked politely.

"I'm not here to see either of them, I am simply accompanying Miss Zander," Severus replied, appearing completely disinterested while examining his fingernails.

Gwen glanced to Angela for an explanation. "Ahh, why would Lucius think you need an escort, in your own home?"

Angela leaned over to whisper. "Um, Mr. Malfoy doesn't want me out on my own. He's um, quite insistent about certain things but - but he had other plans today and asked, um, Professor Snape to… look after me as a favor."

"Well, bloody hell, what is going on with you suddenly staying at the Manor? I've been dying to know!" Gwen was just getting started with her multitude of questions. "Ewan muttered something about Lucius helping you brush up on 'proper etiquette', whatever that means. He certainly doesn't always embody model manners himself."

Angela cast another glance toward Severus. "Don't mind me. I'll just sit over here and read." He produced the weekend edition of the Daily Prophet, and soon had his nose buried in it as he took a seat in the far corner of the room.

His distraction gave Angela enough time to form a more suitable answer for Gwen's question. "Well, it's just easier to stay there for now, as things are very busy with setting up the apothecary shop. Plus, some of the potions require hourly tending, so…." Angela shrugged nonchalantly, "it really was the best arrangement, and yes, Mr. Malfoy has offered to help with a few points of interest…. But honestly, Gwen! I can't believe you didn't ask about this first." Angela held up her hand, waving the horrid pearl ring before her cousin's face.

"Wow! That's a spectacular and expensive display of black pearls and diamonds! Ewan certainly wants all to know that you're taken."

Giving a shiver, a shadow passed over Angela's face but Gwen was too busy gushing over the ugly ring to see it. "Something like that…."

"Um, Ang-darling? So, are you even any good at potions?" she asked, finally letting Angela's hand go.

Severus flicked down the corner of the newspaper, stunned that Gwen apparently had no clue of Angela's outstanding potions abilities.

"Well, I suppose so. Professor Snape did give me full passing marks for the class."

"But doesn't Ewan object? I mean, after all," she glanced in the direction of Severus and dropped her voice, "if the two of you are sleeping together, that makes it… a bit more difficult to, ah be together." Gwen clapped her hand over and bent her head closer. "Or does he have an open invitation, to um, visit you at Malfoy Manor?"

Angela sneaked a tiny peek at Severus, who was now glaring with wide eyes over the top of his paper. "Hush Gwen! Really, that's not any of your business."

"Oh come off it, you don't play a very convincing prude. And, if Ewan is anything like my Everett… heavens I know you don't want to give _that_ up. Everett's got an insatiable basilisk, mind you."

"Gwyneth! I did _not_ need to know that!" Angela hissed through gritted teeth.

Gwen continued whispering but Angela knew it didn't matter. By the look of sheer contempt on Severus' face, he was definitely hearing every word. Knowing him, he'd probably cast a spell to make his eavesdropping even easier. Angela had warned him about Gwen and he had to understand she could do nothing but play along with it all. Blushing a vibrant strawberry, she looked down at her hands.

"_Sooooo_, how is he?" Gwen pressed, while wiggling her eyebrows most suggestively.

Angela just about choked as she swallowed and began coughing so hard that she could barely get her words out. "What… do you… think?"

"I don't believe Ewan is as adventurous as Everett, he's a bit older, probably much more refined in some ways… he's always struck me as an intensely serious lover. Not one to play silly games. Not that that's a bad thing," explained Gwen. "Ohhh! I still can't believe you never let on to me, not even once about the two of you! How long have you been busy shagging right here in my own house?"

Letting out a weary sigh, Angela rolled her eyes. "Well, as they say, I don't kiss and tell," Angela answered quietly.

"I know, since you still refuse to even tell me who you lost your virginity to, at Hogwarts. Some of those boys are clueless! I can only hope it was a halfway decent shag, for your sake. Ugh, school age boys are sooo awkward!"

Angela suddenly giggled, briefly thinking over that wondrous night atop the Astronomy Tower. "I _think_ it was decent enough." She could just envision the smoke plumes streaming out of Severus' ears by this point.

"Merlin, were you two busy shagging with Harlow in the room? And here I thought you were offering to keep him in your room as a favor, so Everett and I could get back at it." Gwen laughed. "Hope you at least cast a Silencing Charm around his crib."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Angela protested, her voice rising. "Gwyneth Etheridge, I would never do _that_ with Harlow in the same room! Now can we _please_ discuss something else?" she hissed, jerking her head in the direction of Severus.

Rolling her eyes, Gwen giggled and thought for a minute. "Anson asked about you a dozen times today. He misses playing with you. And I think even Harlow knows you're gone. He had a terrible night sleeping. Everett suggested getting Mina to come help several days a week and not just on weekends. It's just too much work keeping up with two little boys!"

"It should get easier as Harlow gets older, he's not even three months old," Angela offered sympathetically.

Running her fingers through her long golden locks, Gwen nodded. "It's rough getting any time to myself, you know. That's why having you here has been an added bonus. Now that the disturbing post-baby bump is gone, I need to make a slew of spa appointments at Witch Allure and Envy."

"Haven't you already been doing that?" Angela teased.

The conversation continued with them discussing Gwen's personal improvements until she changed the topic with yet another earsplitting shriek.

"Now onto something even more exciting than me! How about your wedding! We _must _get planning." Gwen unexpectedly threw her arms around Angela and squeezed her tight. "Just imagine it! You… walking down the aisle in the most spectacular wedding gown! And I know the perfect bridal shop in the wizarding district of Paris. Merlin, now it makes complete sense as to why Ewan has been concerned over your weight. How did I _not_ see it?" Patting her own stomach, she laughed. "I guess being pregnant and giving birth has kept me a tad distracted the past couple of months."

Angela had been violently shaking her head 'no' from Gwen's first mention of the word _wedding_. "Oh, we've plenty of time, no need to rush."

"Silly girl, you can only enjoy being engaged for so long, before the planning bug bites! Why, Ewan told me just this morning, that April or May would be the perfect time, and that there's no real reason to put it off. Frankly, he's right, as he's not getting any younger. I'm sure he'll want several little wizards running underfoot before long. After all, he'll be wanting to catch up with his _younger_ brother."

Closely watching Angela over the paper, Severus could see that she was desperately struggling to breathe normally. He thought it was high time to leave, for Angela's sanity alone.

"Aww… look how excited you are, you're actually shaking! I know just what you're going through-it's a sort of flurry of wild and nervous excitement, knowing just how much your life is about to change. And all for the better!"

Forcing a brave smile, Angela gave a small, noncommittal nod.

Sighing with delight, Gwen clasped Angela's hands within her own. "I know you're terribly sad about your own father not being able to walk you down the aisle, but you know Dad would do it in a heartbeat. He practically considers you his own daughter, anyway." Gwen gasped again. "Which reminds me, we need to let Mum and Dad know the exciting news as soon as possible and send word to Owen, as well."

"I'm not sure what part of the world Mum and Dad are visiting this week." Gwen paused and thought for a minute. "Everett keeps up with that much better than I can. I'll have him owl post the letters himself so we don't mess it up."

Severus was pondering how he could interrupt and make an excuse to leave without just being completely rude. Gwen finally paused to take a breath and he was about to speak when there came a loud cry from upstairs.

Angela jumped to her feet, eager for the interruption. "I'll get him."

She hurried from the room as Gwen called after her. "Might as well check on Anson, I'm sure he's awake now, as well."

Angela returned several minutes later, holding baby Harlow with Anson closely following her. The moment she sat on the sofa and situated the baby, Anson eagerly crawled into her lap beside him. Severus noticed how much more relaxed Angela had become and it did not escape his notice how naturally appealing a baby appeared in her arms. He pondered for brief moment what having a child might be like.

An hour later, Angela was finally hugging and kissing the boys goodbye, while promising to send a special chocolate treat for Anson if he was a good big brother and helped his Mummy.

Then she and Gwen embraced in a fierce hug. "I am insanely happy for you, Angela, and I don't have to tell you to come by at any time that you want, or, even to surprise Ewan and spend the night with him. This is still your home." Gwen giggled devilishly before lowering her voice. "Of course, between you and me, you do have the wonderful advantage of being in the company of the ever fine Lucius Malfoy… need I say more? If you get the chance - jump him! For _both_ of us!"

Angela was surprised at how well Severus kept himself together, but she expected an enormous explosion from him once they Apparated away. She knew she had done much in answering Gwen's many questions, but at the same time, Gwen had given Angela a whole new string of worries. The wedding idea alone turned her stomach.

Her mind was overrun with so many new concerns and fears, she paid no attention to where Severus was leading her. Only when he guided her through an open door, did she realize they were not at Malfoy Manor, but rather at the potions shop. He settled her into a chair before disappearing only for a moment into the back room. When he returned, he held a steaming black mug of hot chocolate, piled high with whipped cream, just how she liked it best.

With a dazed and bewildered expression, Angela took the mug and automatically began sipping it. Without a word, Severus pulled another chair beside her and waited patiently while she drank the hot chocolate and stared out through the window at the gray clouded sky.

"Mmm… you added a bit of your special Calming Draught, didn't you?" she asked, remembering the thick yellow liquid he had used to calm her after the incident with Dingle.

"Just a few drops. How are you feeling now?"

"Not as overwhelmed and anxious." Shivering and leaning into Severus, she sat the mug on the workbench beside them. "Although I think Gwen got almost all the info she was craving, she gave me much more to worry abo-"

Bringing his index finger to her lips, he stopped her. "None of it is going to happen. Whatever Ewan's devious plans are, they will _all_ be stopped."

Angela didn't think it was possible for Severus to sound any more determined and adamant than he already did, and for that, she was extremely grateful. She slipped her hand into his as it rested on his knee, and neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"Angela?"

"Hmm?"

Severus tightened his hold on her hand. "Had you been keeping Harlow in your room, as a way to deter Ewan?"

"Yes," Angela whispered in a barely audible voice as she stared down at the floor. "He barely tolerates Anson now that he's a little older, but he utterly detests babies, no patience at all. He'd hex a baby's mouth shut, just to stop the crying…."

"And Everett?"

"Everett would only be half as bad if his brother were not around. We've never got along and I don't even know why. Everett does care for the boys and he seems to love Gwen," Angela mused. "Of course, he was not at all happy about Harlow. Now that he's here, he's slowly been warming up to him."

"And am I understanding that none of them know about your skill in potions?" Severus asked, remembering Gwen's question.

Angela shook her head. "No, I've never felt the inclination to make them aware of it."

"That was probably a very wise decision," Severus agreed, feeling quite sure her talent would have been quickly exploited by Ewan.

There were so many more questions Severus wanted and needed to ask, in hopes of beginning to piece together all of the disturbing puzzle that surrounded the Etheridge brothers. He didn't want to bombard her with them and he certainly did not want Angela to believe he only wanted information from her. Severus allowed her several more minutes to gather herself before finally returning with her to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Over the next few days, Angela remained somewhat reserved, though she seemed to be warming up to Severus. During the day, while they worked together in the potions shop, she appeared quite happy and content to be helping him. Severus was careful in only asking a few questions pertaining to Ewan at a time. Once Angela put a bit more distance between herself and the events of the engagement weekend, Severus would sit her down and address it all in much greater detail. He also did his best to keep any frustration masked when in her presence.

The nights saw Angela becoming braver as she began to curl up against his body on her own, soon after he would crawl into bed. Severus was admittedly aroused by her but he vowed to remain gentlemanly until he knew he'd earned back more of her trust.

Friday evening, as he slipped into bed, Severus was surprised to discover that Angela had gone from her usual long-sleeved nightshirt to a pink tank top with tiny shoulder straps. He could not resist the temptation of stroking his fingers up and down the satiny smooth skin of her arms.

Rolling toward him, Angela let out a small chuckle. "Mmm… that tickles."

A smirk slowly grew across Severus' face. "Oh, does it now?"

With a soft giggle, Angela cuddled up close to his chest, closing her eyes and drawing in his comforting scent. Hesitantly, she traced a finger along his lean bicep muscle. Severus inhaled deeply at her gentle touch as he felt an electrifying chill running up his spine from it. Sliding his hand under her chin, he tilted her head upwards and kissed her forehead with the intention of working his way down to her sweet rosy lips.

"Severus? Could we stop by to see Gwen tomorrow?" Angela asked, her face looking absolutely angelic as she peered up at him. "I never got my things… there are some family photos I wanted."

Severus watched the soft glow of firelight dance along her skin and he knew he was smitten. There was no way he could tell her no, despite any reservation he might feel.

"If that is what you want…," Severus trailed a line of kisses along her outer jaw. "Anything for my bewitching Angel."

It was midday when Severus and Angela Apparated to the Etheridge house, with Lucius tagging along just for the change to ogle Gwen. Opening the door, Angela let out a small cry of surprise as she came face to face with Everett.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

"_I_ live here. What are _you_ doing here?" he challenged, crossing his arms as if to block her entry.

Before she could answer, Lucius stepped forward, idly swinging his cane in his hand. "Forgive the unexpected visit. I wanted to take Angela to a… special dinner tomorrow evening. We were just in town purchasing a variety of ingredients for Severus here, and decided to pop by so she could select a proper dress to wear."

Everett looked from Lucius to Angela and back to Lucius. "You really are enjoying this venture, aren't you?"

Lucius' lips twisted into a cocky grin. "Oh quite so. Nice, refreshing change of pace."

Stepping back, Everett allowed the trio to enter the house and as he shut the door, his attention switched to Severus. "So, is she at all helpful with your potions?"

"I find Miss Zander… adequate enough in her abilities," Severus answered in a bored tone.

Everett raised an eyebrow, giving Angela an almost menacing look. "Well, hurry and get whatever you need. I'm not going to be here all day, waiting on you."

Without a word, she glanced at Lucius, who had rested his hand upon her shoulder. "Maybe you'll want to select several choices? Then you may take more time later, fretting over which to actually wear. Though, _I'll_ have the final say."

Angela gave him a curt nod and hurried up the stairs to her room. Several moments of silence followed her departure. Lucius attempted to engage Everett in small talk, but he appeared heavily distracted as he continually glanced toward the stairs.

"Make yourselves at home with the liquor cabinet," he said gesturing toward the doorway of the parlor. "There are several things I need to attend to."

"Indeed," Lucius replied with a largely false smile.

Everett quickly mounted the stairs and disappeared from their sight. Severus cast a wary look at Lucius, who only looked mildly concerned.

"I'm sure it's nothing to do with Angela," whispered the blond wizard, walking on into the parlor for a gander at the available spirits.

There was no coaxing Severus to follow, and he stood near the bottom of the stairs, his hand ready to grab his wand if necessary. Soon, ten minutes had passed and Severus was becoming most impatient, waiting for Angela to return with the items she originally wanted, along with several dresses now. When he heard the sound of something breakable hitting the floor above, Severus bounded up the stairs, three at a time.

He'd seen Angela turn left at the top and he quickly threw open the first two doors he came to. The rooms were empty of Angela and so he moved to the next. Before the door was open, Severus knew Angela was inside and the sight that greeted his eyes was most unwelcomed.

With his back toward the door, Everett didn't realize he'd been discovered. "This should teach you to be _merely_ adequate help, you good for nothing bitch!"

Angela lay on the floor with Everett standing over her, his wand shaking in his hand from the intensity of his spell. Seeing the way Angela writhed about in terrible pain, Severus needed only half a second to deduce what curse Everett was using on her. He'd seen it played out on far too many victims in his days as a Death Eater.

Raging white hot anger erupted through his veins at the sight of Angela being tortured, and, letting out a magnificent snarl, Severus ferociously grasped his wand, raising it level with Everett's head just as Lucius appeared in the doorway. Severus knew of only one way to properly serve justice upon any filth that would dare hurt the love of his life with the Cruciatus Curse….

* * *

A/N: Oh... that's NOT going to end pretty for someone! Go Severus! He needs to do a bit of fighting for Angela, score himself some points, don't ya think? ;)

For those of you that expressed interest, I'll upload the inspiration for Angela's black pearl ring to my Facebook Amaranth album and you can view it there. Many thanks to all my lovely and faithful readers and reviewers for your patience, my Dad had a major surgery at the beginning of the month and just came home from the hospital a few days ago - I haven't been able to devote much time to writing, in dealing with his recovery and family issues. Hope you have a fun and 'hoppy' Leap Year day! :P


	73. Fire and Ice

**A/N:** YESSSSS! An update - a long overdue update, _finally_! :) Emily, Kaitlyn and Rachel - enjoy the slightly belated birthday treat!

* * *

**Chapter 72**

**Fire and Ice**

Holding his wand aloft, and with a low savage growl, Severus made a brilliant flourish, slicing through the air and firing a flaming red glow that hit a surprised Everett square in the chest. The flame burned directly through his clothing and into his skin while the force of the spell slammed him back against the wall. Ruby red blood immediately began to sputter out of the gaping wounds, seeping through his clothing and dripping onto the carpet. A white bolt of light shot out from Severus' wand and engulfed Everett's body, wildly shaking and jerking him about as he was lifted into the air. More blood poured forth, this time from out of his mouth. His eyes rolled uncontrollably for several moments before they shut and his body fell to the floor with the sickening and crunching thud that sounded of breaking bones.

Lucius watched, half in disbelief and half in amazement. He'd never before witnessed such an enraged and decidedly malicious expression upon Severus' visage. It was almost feral in nature but Lucius knew where and what it was being channeled from. He'd personally only experienced such an outrageous explosion of emotions once before in his life - when the Dark Lord had taken the life of his glorious Narcissa from him. At that time, had it not been for the quick restraint of Severus, Lucius would have met the same fate of his beloved and precious wife. He was forever indebted to Severus for stopping his suicidal retaliation that would have left his infant son parentless.

Lucius' hand shot out to lower Severus' wrist and hold it back as he was readying to cast another heinous spell. "_Enough_. Take her and go. It will do Angela no good if you end up in Azkaban for murder; that's _his_ fate, not yours."

With a snarl, Severus's smoldering black eyes flicked to Lucius, but he made no motion to stand down.

"Severus, go and tend to her _now_. You know it's for the best. The proper time for complete revenge will come soon enough, as you once told me."

Through thinly parted lips, Severus sucked in a lungful of air, giving it a moment to reach his brain and cool the fire that was raging within, even if only minutely. Swiftly removing his black traveling cloak, he knelt over Angela's curled and limp body, tenderly wrapping it around her. Bowing his dark head to hers, he paused a moment as if offering a silent, pleading prayer of forgiveness, then he lifted her into his arms with the greatest care and ease.

Without a word, Severus exited the room. Lucius knew Severus would know better than himself on how to best treat Angela. He now only had to concern himself with the clean up of the crimson mess that was Everett Etheridge. Thinking over what he should tackle first, Lucius suddenly had an excellent idea and a small grin tugged at his lips as he summoned Dobby, his house-elf, to his side.

The instant Severus stepped from the Etheridge home carrying Angela, he Disapparated to Malfoy Manor. The metal gates swung open as he rushed toward them and hurried up the drive to the grand entrance. Severus didn't slow his pace until he laid Angela's unconscious body upon the bed in their room. Once again pulling out his wand, he hovered it only inches above her body, chanting in a rich low murmur as he ran through a variety of diagnostic spells, trying to assess any and all damage the Cruciatus Curse might have inflicted upon her. She'd been subjected to several long and unrelenting minutes of the curse, and from what he'd witnessed, Everett appeared quite adept in casting a severely strong form of the Unforgivable.

As his mind quickly worked through the best potions to give her for any lingering pain and muscle spasms, Severus realized she could wake at any second. It was bad enough that she would be able to remember the entire encounter, he certainly did not want her to endure any further pain and discomfort. Cradling her gently in his arms, he whispered a heavy sleeping charm that would prevent her from rousing for at least several hours.

After covering Angela with blankets to keep any chill away, Severus chastely kissed her forehead before hurrying off to seek out Lucius' stock of potions. It took him only minutes to find all that he needed and if more would be required, he'd send Lucius to the shop to retrieve from the stock he'd been building there.

When Severus had poured the proper amount of pain reducing potion into a vial of muscle relaxant, he took Angela into his arms, pulling her body against his own for support as he administered it. Looking down at her sleeping face, Severus hesitated but for a moment, caught up in the haunting paleness of her sweet face. Angela had always been beautiful to him and seeing her so still and lifeless from the strong sleeping charm struck a flash of cold fear that cut deep into his very soul for her. Lovingly, his calloused thumb brushed a dark curl from her cheek, and with a slight flick of his wand, her lips parted so he could pour the potion into her mouth. With another graceful motion of his wrist, he traced the path that the green liquid needed to follow down into her stomach. Now, all he could do was wait for it to take effect.

Severus spent the next few minutes rearranging Angela's clothing and removing her shoes in an effort to ensure her comfort while she slept. Then, taking his place beside her, Severus wrapped a protective arm around her while his other hand stroked softly through her mahogany curls. He was most unwilling to leave her side for anything.

Nearly three hours passed with Angela's soft and shallow breathing the only sound heard as he kept his guarded position over her. Severus' mind had been alternating between a deep fiery rage over what had befallen his little witch and worrying over whether he'd done enough for her. Pondering a variety of choices, he decided he'd rather do more than necessary to take all her discomfort away. Knowing and understanding potions and the way they worked better than most, he carefully weighed his options until he came to a decision.

Standing and removing his black frock coat, he pointed his wand over his shoulder and wordlessly sent several spells into the bathroom. Another flick of the wrist summoned three crystal vials of liquid to himself which he dropped into his trouser pocket. Then he unbuttoned the cuffs of his white shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Surveying the sleeping angel before him, Severus waved his wand once more, uncovering her and vanishing all of her garments, leaving her wearing nothing but his necklace and the cursed ring.

His hungry black eyes gazed longingly upon the lovely naked form that he'd gone so long without. Unfortunately those pleasurable thoughts needed to be pushed to the back of his mind for the present. Severus lifted Angela and carried her into the bathroom where wispy steam was rising up out of the white porcelain tub as the taps steadily filled it with water. Gently, he lowered her into the claw-footed bath, resting her head upon the curved back. After he applied a charm to prevent her from slipping beneath the water, Severus reached into his pocket for the three vials and added a few drops of oil from each. The bathroom was immediately filled with a rich and fragrant herbal scent.

Severus then dropped down onto his knees beside the tub. Once he'd mixed several more drops of the various oils together in the palms of his hands, he reached into the water and lifting Angela's right leg, he slowly began massaging the oil into her skin. Severus took his time, careful to not miss a single inch of her skin as he worked at rubbing and kneading along her body with the healing oils. He'd just finished up with her thighs when there came a knock at the bedroom door.

As much as he wanted to ignore it and continue on with tending solely to Angela, Severus knew Lucius would only persist. The quicker he could send him away, the sooner he could get back to her. Summoning an emerald green towel Severus wiped off his hands and went to open the bedroom door, half impressed that Lucius had refrained from just barging in like before. But it was no surprise that the blond wizard's grey eyes roamed into every corner of the room when the door opened.

"What do you want?" demanded Severus, his stern look matching his gruff tone.

Lucius simply rolled his eyes. "How is she?"

"Sleeping for now as a few potions work through her."

Giving the air a slight sniff, Lucius smirked and raised an eyebrow as he attempted to lean further into the room. "Have you got her in the bath? Trying to relax the muscles, or are you just taking _voyeuristic_ liberties?"

He'd be damned before he'd let the blond have the briefest glance of his Angela so Severus' hand remained firmly on the door to keep it from budging. "What liberties I take are none of your concern."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I'm simply wondering if there is anything I can do to help? As if I haven't already taken care of one mess today for you."

"You'll not get any thanks from me for saving his sorry existence. The next time I lay eyes on -"

"Don't be so sure I didn't do us all a favor by stopping you," Lucius countered, cutting him off.

Severus snorted indignantly but Lucius held up a hand to stop him from further objecting. "I made good use of the situation and took a few liberties of my own, obtaining a fair bit of helpful information for what their plan is." Pausing for a moment, his pale grey eyes flicked over Severus' shoulder toward the bathroom once again. "Though it's probably best for me to share what happened with both of you."

"That won't be happening just yet. Not until Angela's recovered, as well as _fully_ clothed," Severus growled.

"Pity." Letting out a small snicker, Lucius grinned before adopting a concerned and serious look. "You _know_ this has to be discussed and I'm sure you figured out just as I have that this probably wasn't the first time something like this has happened to the poor girl."

Shutting his black eyes at the thought, Severus cringed internally at the vivid reminder of all the ways he'd managed to let Angela down. "I am aware of what needs to be done, as well as the possibilities."

"Severus, a word of advice. Whatever has happened, you _must_ control your anger around her this time. Don't you dare let her believe for a second that any of this mess is her fault. I remember my own rage when… well, it was a fire that flamed deeper than any other." Lucius stopped and closed his eyes, remembering the horror of dealing with his own loss. "If there's anything else you need for her, I'll take care of obtaining it and I'll send Dobby up with dinner for you when it's ready."

Severus offered a curt nod, unsure of what to say. Shutting the door, he headed back to Angela as his thoughts drifted over Lucius' caution. It was always awkward for him when Lucius brought up losing Narcissa. For years, he never knew what to say nor could he even begin to relate with what Lucius had experienced on any level. At least not until now, now that he had Angela and her life was threatened in his very presence. There was a moment of fiery burning rage that shot through him as he considered what might have been. What would Everett have done to Angela had he not been there to stop him? Would he have tortured her into madness? Or all the way to death? With that thought spinning free and taunting him in his head, Severus wanted nothing more than to rush off and crush the life out of Everett with his bare hands.

His fathomless eyes caught sight of Angela lying so helpless and naked that it was akin to ice engulfing the rampant flames within him. Focusing all his attention and efforts on her, he poured more of the oils into his hands and began massaging her arms. Just as he was softly kneading the muscles along her left shoulder and working across her chest, Severus heard a soft sigh that soon turned into a tiny giggle. He paused in his massaging and looked to her soft round face, finding her eyes still closed but her lips curving into a smile. She was beginning to wake on her own.

Angela's bottom lip twitched as she fought to form a word. "Ic-ickles."

"Ickles?" repeated a confused Severus.

"Mmhmm, ickles… what you're doing," she slurred out.

Severus thought over her words and then gently worked his fingers along her shoulder again. "This?"

Angela slowly shook her head. "Mmmhmm…."

For the first time in hours, the closest thing to a grin formed on Severus' worried face. "Rest assured, I am not trying to _tickle_ you on purpose."

Ghosting a long bony finger over her collar bone rewarded him with another giggle as she attempted to open her eyes. After several unsuccessful tries, she finally peeked up at him through the dark lashes of just her right eye.

"Sev- Sever-us?" Angela whispered. "Why - why… is the room floating? Or am I? Wait, can I float?" Her expression grew perplexed as she lifted a hand and flicked water from her fingers. "Did it rain inside? I'm wet… are you wet?"

With a steady hand gripping her shoulder, Severus silently released the charm that had been holding her in place. Angela blinked and turned to fully look at him as she struggled to sit up. Then, taking his hand from her shoulder, she brought it to her nose and sniffed.

"Ummm, rosemary and eucalyptus infusions?" she murmured softly.

He nodded, his lips finally curling into a modest grin. "Yes little witch, as well as another."

Her small white fingers caressed along his own as she considered for a minute. "And - and…," she inhaled deeply, "fennel."

"Correct."

Angela's icy blue eyes flicked up to his, her thoughts gradually analyzing his choices. "Muscle relaxing properties… and inflammatory preventing. I do feel… mmhmm, extremely… relaxed."

"Yes, you should." he answered her softly, curious to know if the reason for _why_ had caught up with her just yet.

Bringing his hand to rest upon her cheek, a brief shadow of realization passed over her face as she closed her eyes. "I think I'm done being wet for now."

Holding out his hand, a large green towel flew to Severus. He helped her stand and step out of the bathtub, carefully taking the time to dry her off before he wrapped the thick towel securely around her body. Angela just stood there with her eyes closed while leaning against Severus and letting him do all the work. He wanted nothing more than to drop the towel and carry her to bed naked so he could enjoy her fully but that was definitely going to have to wait as he still was not entirely sure where things were between them.

Severus reached for his wand to dry the end of her curls that had gotten wet and she wobbled dangerously when he momentarily let go. Severus knew the potions had successfully and fully relaxed her as she could not even stand on her own. There was no hesitation as Severus lifted Angela off her feet to carry her back to bed. It was a short walk but she wasted no time in nestling her head against his shoulder as her arms linked around his neck. Severus laid her upon the bed but Angela only smiled up at him, refusing to let go.

"What is it?" he asked, curious over her dreamy look.

"I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"The first time you ever carried me, when my ankle was sprained." Angela gazed up at him, her grin growing broader as her whole face brightened. "I _know_ you peeked."

Sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, Severus pursed his lips tightly and held her gaze with a burning look of desire. "Of course I peeked, silly girl. That is when I learned just how very well _this_ color suits you."

No sooner had he spoken the words when the emerald towel vanished away and a blush pink chemise made of the finest silk wove itself around her body. A beautiful floral lace accented the front of it, covering her breasts as the lace thinned out and led up around her neck in a halter style.

Angela gasped as she looked down at herself. "It's - it's beautiful. Thank you."

Leaning over her, Severus cupped his slightly rough hand to her soft cheek. "It is long overdue."

His tone sounded somewhat mysterious and she wanted to ask what he meant by that comment but a wide yawn overtook her.

"You need to rest a little while longer and let the potions finish their work," Severus told her pointedly with his other hand sliding along her waist.

"What did you give me? I don't want to sleep." Angela frown as she reached up to tug his face closer to her own.

Severus happily obliged her by tenderly kissing her plump lips as he stretched out to lay beside her.

"You won't sleep for long and I'll wake you for dinner." Severus spoke quietly into her ear and his warm breath sent many pleasant tingles down her spine.

"Promise?" she asked while watching him through heavy-lidded eyes.

Tracing his thumb across her forehead, Severus nodded before peppering her sweet face with light kisses.

Letting out a happy but sleepy sigh, Angela turned to face him and curled herself into the welcoming embrace of his strong arms. She couldn't remember that last time she had felt so incredibly relaxed and entirely safe.

It was just over an hour later when the ever eager Dobby appeared with a large silver tray laden with more than enough food for two people. Severus instructed him to place it on the small table near the fireplace and, once the excitable elf was gone, he saw to waking Angela. As she had slept so peacefully, Severus couldn't help but be bothered by how well she was handling what had happened with foul Everett and that brought him to a very disturbing conclusion that he knew needed to be addressed.

Severus waited until they had finished eating to discuss any matters with her. Again, he grew concerned over the small amount of food that Angela had consumed and he made a mental note to seek out several of her favorites to see if it would better tempt her to eat more. When Angela finished her tea, Severus took the cup and set it aside, allowing her a moment to settle closer to him on the small sofa. The fire crackled lazily as they both stared off into its steady golden flames. Though he dreaded what he was about to ask her, Severus vowed that his temper would never rear its ugly presence.

"Angela," he began in a low and husky voice as he took her hand in his. "This wasn't the first time Everett used that spell on you, was it?"

Her blue eyes stayed trained on the fire but Severus definitely felt her body tense at the question and he knew the answer. "Angela? How many times?"

Finally her eyes closed and she let out a weary sigh. "This was… the fourth or fifth time."

Severus' jaw clenched but he somehow kept himself from showing any other outward signs of his building anger. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he reached out and pulled Angela directly into his lap. Focusing on her and holding her close was the best calming agent he could think of for the time being. Angela rested her hand against his chest and bowed her head to tuck into the crook of his shoulder.

"This time - today - was the worst by far," Angela began in a hushed voice. "Ewan puts a lot of pressure on him, and, well, better he take it out on me than ever on the boys."

"That does not justify a single thing, Angela. He should never have dared to raise his wand to you, especially not to use _that _spell or any other for that matter," Severus replied, trying to keep his tone in check.

"No, no it doesn't, but it's better than… other things." With a shudder, Angela buried her face tight against him and shuddered.

Severus could barely make out her whispered words and they stuck an icy fear within his heart that turned his stomach sour. He pulled her closer and kept his arms securely around her while his mind again raced over a number of unwelcomed possibilities.

"He wouldn't actually harm his own children, would he?" asked Severus in disbelief.

Angela slowly lifted her head from his warm chest. "He got angry, very angry, at Anson once and he choked him. I tried to stop him… that was the first time."

"What about Gwen? What did she do?" His anger was rapidly growing, anger at himself and anger toward all of Angela's so-called family.

"Gwen doesn't know anything," Angela said with a mocking laugh. "The toughest decision she's had to make in the past year is what color to magic on the walls of the baby's room and what names to choose for him."

An elegantly arched eyebrow prominently displayed Severus' confusion.

"I think someone is giving her a potion or messing with her mind somehow," she explained with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's the only thing that would explain her being so undisturbed by the fact that her parents suddenly decided to take a year long trip, exploring the world and not be around for Harlow's birth. I suppose Owen, Gwen's older brother, doesn't visit enough to be a bother, but something could have been done to him as well."

A much larger and clearer picture was beginning to unfold for Severus as he made new connections to many long, unanswered questions concerning Angela's extended family from her information. It only served to deepen his internalized self-anger over his own despicable treatment of her months ago. His sweet angel had been thrown directly into hell and yet, somehow, she'd managed to get herself through it. Severus gripped her chin and tilted her face up so he could see her better. The icy blue eyes that he so loved were filled with a hidden fire and in a strange way, it calmed him. Nothing had been easy for Angela in the past few months but she hadn't given up and now he was here to ensure she would suffer no longer. She belonged to him and always would. He'd kill anyone who would seek to take her away or harm her.

Severus kissed her slowly and passionately before he spoke in his rich velvety timbre. "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire."

Half mesmerized from his intense kiss, Angela stared up at him with an astonished expression, never knowing him to say such poetic things. "Did - did you just make that up?"

A wry smile tugged at his lips. "I cannot lay claim to it. They are the words of another that I once read, and they have stayed with me."

"I like it, just the same," Angela said softly, pressing her hand against his chest.

Kissing her forehead, Severus pulled her head to rest upon his shoulder and they remained that way for a long while, enjoying the simple closeness of each other in the evening silence. It wasn't until his fingers grazed over the top of her hand that he was forced to return to the present unpleasantness of Angela's situation. Glancing down at the horrid ring on her finger, it reminded him that it alone possessed a very real terror that could happen at any second by whisking her away from him.

The picture in his mind was clearing but it was not nearly as detailed as Severus needed it to be. "What of Ewan? He's obviously masterminding everything, but for what reasons? Power? For money? A family name? Revenge?"

Sitting up, Angela took a deep breath. "I don't know. He has a plan that Everett is helping him with, though, I don't know what he's seeking to accomplish." She closed her eyes and a sudden tear spilled down her pink cheek. "He wants to use me for something, that's all I know, something dark. Very dark and evil…."

"How do you know this?" Severus quietly coaxed. "What has he told you?"

Angela pulled his hand into her lap and caressed his fingers while her tears grew in number and assaulted her cheeks. "He's not really said anything, it's things he's done… things I couldn't stop."

Jerking to full alertness, Severus' mind all but snapped. "What has he done? Has he used the Cruciatus Curse on you as well?"

She shook her head no. "No, no he's never hurt me like that."

The edges of Severus' vision were going black as he fought to keep his brewing temper. "Angela? What has he done?"

"I should have told you sooner, please don't be angry," she pleaded through her tears with her fingers grasping at his shoulders. "Please, please, _please_ don't be angry with me, Severus."

Severus clasped his hands on either side of her face, fighting to keep the anxiousness from his face while he reassured Angela. "I won't be angry, things are much different now. I _promise_ I won't be angry with you. What should you have told me?"

She was trembling and nearing hysterics with her face drenched in salty tears. "He… he has the mark - the Dark Mark, just like yours."

Her revelation came as no surprise to Severus, for he and Lucius had suspected that to be the case. A feeling of relief ebbed in, pushing back most of his unexpressed fears.

With small grin, Severus wiped her tears away and held her face. "I'm not at all angry. We already believed that he carried the Mark. I am shocked that he would tell you but I'm not angry that you waited in telling me."

A loud sob wrecked through her body and Angela violently shook her head. "Ewan didn't tell me about it, I -I s-saw it."

"You saw it?" he repeated, his brows knit in confusion.

"Y-y-yes, the… the same way I s-saw yours. I couldn't st-stop him…."

An eerie calm washed over Severus. It only took a fraction of a second for Severus to remember _when_ and _how_ Angela first laid eyes on his Dark Mark. It had been Christmas and they'd spent the entire night enjoying each other by the firelight in Severus' office. And it took less than a fraction of a second for Severus to immediately decide Ewan Etheridge's eternal fate.

* * *

A/N: Now there's a bombshell for Severus that I'm sure he never expected to have to deal with. A few of you had already suspected the possibility. :( There's going to be hell to pay with the Etheridge brothers, that's for sure. More answers as to what they're plotting will be coming soon, thanks to Lucius.

The poem that Severus recites is the beginning lines from Robert Frost's, _Fire and Ice_.

Much, MUCH love to all of you who have been "pestering" me about updating and I'm sorry it took sooooo freaking long to happen. I appreciate it more than you can know! Believe me, it's been desperately attempting to get itself out of my head for the past few weeks but real life hasn't given me the time until recently. I'm hoping to get the next chappie posted within a week - cross your fingers and send some love my way, my muse could use the encouragement and the motivation so real life doesn't scare her off again! Oh - and in case you missed it, I posted a tiny Sev/Ang snippet, entitled** Dark Dreams Awaken Light**. Snapey kisses and steamy oil massages for you all!


	74. The Heart of Everything

**Chapter 73**

**The Heart of Everything**

Angela shuddered heavily in her sleep as a soft moan escaped her lips. Severus bowed his head closer, to the top of hers, and kissed it as he drew her even closer into his embrace. Once Angela had conveyed the atrocious deeds of what Ewan had done to her, she sobbed uncontrollably and in such a fashion that Severus was truly scared for her wellbeing. It was a long while before she was even remotely calm, but once she was, he helped her settle back into bed. He then held her in a most guarded position, almost covering her body with his own as he tried desperately to keep her very aware of his continual presence and the fact that he was not going to leave her for any reason - and certainly not when she needed him most.

As much as he desired to leave straight away to find Ewan and rip out his heart with his bare hands, Severus was beginning to comprehend just how much more Angela _had_ to come first right now. His revenge would have to wait for the proper time and planning, but his revenge would certainly come to them. Unfortunately, it brought many other things into a heightened perspective for him. Her quiet and reserved distance toward him was not solely a result of their fight; it was because, on top of that and her father's passing, she had been thrust headlong into a very personal and unending hell. It also explained why she'd fallen to pieces during her first night at Malfoy Manor, after the engagement announcement, and was most likely the reason she was so lacking in any sort of appetite. She'd been holding everything back for so long, trying to keep herself together as best she could manage on her own. Finally, the dam had completely given away and there was no stopping the emotional flood that poured forth.

When Angela had mentioned about keeping baby Harlow in her room at night, Severus had blindly assumed she'd done so as a preemptive deterrent and not because Ewan had already violated her. Not since just before the fall of the Dark Lord had Severus experienced such a depth of powerless frustration and inadequacy in attempting to deal with the situation as he tried to comfort her. He didn't know what else to do other than to simply hold her and whisper words of reassurance to her. What nearly shattered his heart, though, was when she lifted her beautiful tear-stained face to him and asked him in the tiniest of trembling voices if he now hated her.

It was then that Severus realized she'd not heard a single word of what he'd been trying to communicate to her. Or worse, she simply no longer believed him at his word. The blame could only rest with him. Angela's distrust of his genuine feelings was a direct result of his unforgivable handling of her honest heart-and-soul confession. This disturbing fact pushed Severus' internal rage and self-loathing to its pinnacle point. He'd quite recently asked the same question of her, though _he_ had reason, whereas she did not. Angela didn't deserve such a flawed and irascible man such as himself. But when he seriously considered any sort of future that did not include her shining blue eyes and bewitching smile by his side, he could see only a deep suffocating darkness to envelope him.

There suddenly came an almost strangled sounding squeal and it was at that moment Severus noticed just how tightly he was holding onto her. Angela's swollen turquoise eyes peeked up at him with a discernible fear. His mind snapped and he decided that, from then onward, his only choice was to become the kind of man that did deserve her and her amazing love. And in return, Angela deserved the kind of love that did not fear an outpouring of projected rage when met with difficult times and honest admissions from the man she loved.

Clasping her face between his masterful hands, he gazed into the icy blue depths of her eyes before speaking in a passionate but punctuated tone. "Angela, I do _not_ hate you! _Never_! _Never_ could I hate you and _never_ have I felt such toward you! What happened before graduation, when you told me the truth, it was foolish the way I reacted so reprehensibly toward you. Truthfully, it was Slytherin self-preservation at its very lowest. I struck out at you in every manner I could, without ever truly weighing the truth behind what you were _actually_ trying to tell me."

Angela was taken aback by the force of his words and the obvious emotion behind them. Severus was very passionate about many things but rarely in his words to her. Staring into his obsidian eyes, she saw in them a never before expressed fear and his words began to make sense.

Placing her small hand on his as it still held her cheek, Angela bit at her bottom lip. "You were afraid I'd use it all… to - to expose you? After everything we shared? How could you honestly believe that all I ever wanted was nothing more than an illicit fling with my professor?"

Inhaling deeply, Severus closed his eyes. He didn't know what hurt more - her despairing tone or her surprise for his disbelief in her true intentions.

"I am not proud of what I did, nor of my rash reasoning behind it all, but, admittedly, that was my immediate concern, as unnecessary as it was. It only served to make my - " Severus's voice cracked while he struggled to find the right words, "my greatest fear come true."

There was a long silence. Severus still held her endearing face between his hands as their watchful eyes searched each other's expressions. It was Angela who spoke first. She wanted, she _needed _to know his thoughts. She didn't want to guess or even dare assume that she understood what he was referring to. They had talked but there was still so much left unsaid and Angela was becoming weary over trying to read between the unspoken looks and the silent gestures.

"And what's that, Severus?" She asked in a clear, unshaking whisper, hoping for the same answer that her heart had been desperately holding onto.

His thumb wiped away a shining tear that escaped the corner of her eye. "Losing you. I was afraid I'd lose you forever. That's exactly what happened, only it was _me_ who forced you away. By far, the worst mistake of my life."

Another volley of tears immediately welled up, and in no time, salty streaks were again trailing down Angela's pink cheeks. She gasped and hiccupped before lunging herself at Severus and wrapping her arms around his neck while squeezing herself as tightly as possible to him. She felt his long, elegant fingers rubbing and caressing her back as he attempted to soothe her.

When she had gained better control of herself, Angela pulled away from his chest to gaze up at him, murmuring, "What took you so long to find me then?"

There was no hidden accusation in her tone, only genuine wonder, though the question struck his heart as if it were an icy dart. Severus had searched endlessly through the summer, and during every spare moment he'd been able to manage in the past few months while at Hogwarts. So _why_ had it taken him so long to finally locate her?

"I wish I could say, I searched all summer, everywhere… sent out inquiries… I visited all of the Millflint Apothecaries in the country, and then, each and every other potions shop I could find," Severus explained. "But there was no trace of you or any family to be found. It was as if you completely vanished at that exact moment I last saw you."

Angela had long puzzled over his sudden appearance that last day at Hogwarts, calling her name out just before Everett Disapparated with her. Had Severus come to say a final goodbye? Or dare she think it - to possibly ask her forgiveness? Or had he simply wanted to see her one last time, knowing he'd made the right decision?

Severus read her questioning look and answered it before she could even ask it. "I was coming to you… to seek your forgiveness. To try and persuade you to come back to me. _If only_…." His strong voice faded away, not finishing his thoughts that were so laden with regret.

_If only _had been the sentiment that rattled around more than any other in his mind. Long into the dark of night and on into the silence of early morning, Severus would ponder over it. _If only _he'd not been so incredibly stubborn, so terribly angry, so unforgiving, unyielding and unwilling. _If only _he'd caught Angela in time that day, she never would have been subjected to the past few months of absolute heartache.

A sad smile tugged at the corner of his thin lips as he ran his fingers up into her curls to lightly cup the back of her head. "For what it is worth, I am here, _now_. I know I made promises in the past... and they've been broken. As I told you earlier, if you will give me the time and if you let me, I _will_ prove to you, things are different now."

Angela said nothing as the satiny undertones of his voice wrapped around her like a well-loved cloak. She stared up at him, intensely studying his countenance while examining his words in her mind. Severus truly meant them, and in his heart, he knew he was ready to make that commitment to Angela in any and every way conceivable. Would she believe him? As he stared back at her just as profoundly, Severus could only hope she would learn to trust him again and allow him enough time to prove it.

Gradually, Angela lifted her hand and, tentatively placing it upon his cheek, she slowly traced her soft fingers along the sharp lines and familiar contours of his face. It brought a relaxing wave of hope that washed over him and grew much more acute as she drew closer. Then, for the very first time since they'd been reunited, Angela reached up of her own accord and pulled him down, shyly but ever so sweetly initiating a long and delicious kiss.

Severus couldn't help himself as his lips curled into a slightly triumphant smirk and he met her kiss with every ounce of vigor that he could summon. Letting out a tiny moan, Angela's fingers entwined themselves into his long black hair. In one swift motion, Severus lifted her into his lap, not breaking from the joyous delight that she was at last sharing with him so freely.

When Angela did finally pull her lips away, her fingers continued toying with his hair. "I feel much safer with you around, despite what he did today."

"Trust me, I am going to continue to see to that personally," Severus stated, his voice resonating with deep fervor. "This tangled web that Ewan and Everett are attempting to weave, it's all about to be torn apart and utterly destroyed." His voice turned into a low hiss as he could not keep his icy malice toward the brothers from spilling out. "Neither shall dare to lift a finger to you again. I will see them severely dealt with - permanently, in fact."

"Just what happened? How did you know and stop Everett?" she asked quietly as she leaned into his comforting warmth.

He contemplated his answer and then decided it best for her to know the truth, though maybe not all the specific details. "I was disturbed that he went upstairs after you as I have no reason to trust him. A loud thud soon followed and, let's just say that the only thing that stopped me from killing him on the spot was the intervention of Lucius."

"Did you harm him?" Angela's icy blue eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! What will we tell Gwen? She'd hate me if anything happened to her - her husband."

Severus fought to hold his tongue from speaking out rudely against Gwen since she was one of the few family members that Angela had left. "She might, but only until she was informed as to the sort of monster he really is. Even she… deserves better than that. From my understanding, Everett is still very much alive, though I am not aware of the details. I've been tending to the much more important matter of you."

"Thank you…," Angela murmured as she nuzzled her face to the side of his own. "Can't we just go away and hide?"

Taking her left hand in his own, Severus grimaced, desperately wanting to do as she suggested but knowing it would be useless. "I would consider that option but there is still the problem that is tied to this cursed ring." He paused to consider an idea. "Perhaps we could escape for an evening, just the two of us."

"Really? You mean like going out on a date to dinner or somewhere?" Her whole countenance seemed to brighten and glow at his proposal.

The way Angela's beautiful face lit up caused him to immediately regret his words, for it pained him greatly to crush her sudden happiness. "I'm afraid _that_ is out of the question. We may not be at Hogwarts, but it is best that we continue in all secrecy. No one can know. It would be too dangerous for you should Ewan find out."

Snorting, she yanked her hand from his and waved it before his face. "Yes, because this ring isn't dangerous enough, is it? I'm tired of all these secrets and of having to hide my feelings from everyone."

"It won't always remain this way," Severus offered softly. "I promise you, Angela."

Sighing heavily, she simply nodded her head as if she only half-believed him.

Hoping to tease a small smile back to her sweet pink lips, Severus' own lips curled into the start of a grin. "I must say, you are amazingly gifted in keeping secrets. You had me quite fooled and that is no small feat."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as her cheeks flushed to a gentle strawberry. He was quite positive he saw a tiny tug at the side of her lips.

Severus turned his head and placed a kiss by her ear before whispering into it. "After all, I have in my possession one tantalizing journal that details it all."

Angela's lips parted in surprise, letting out a gasp. "You kept it?"

"Of course I kept it, silly little witch." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her flush to his body and holding her firmly. "Why ever would I part with such a gift?"

Stifling a yawn, Angela shrugged and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Enough talk for now; you should rest," Severus said in a rich but quite tone. "We still have much to discuss in the morning, concerning what happened today."

Angela didn't feel up to arguing, for even though her body was relaxed, her emotions were exhausted. It had been a much-needed relief to talk with Severus and to begin to get to the heart of everything between them. She let Severus roll her onto her side before curling snug against him and closing her eyes. There were several muffled sounds and she knew without peeking, that Severus was warding the room for the night.

"Severus?" she whispered when his arm securely looped around her. "I think - I think everything's going to get better now."

His warm lips breathed against her neck. "Yes, my little witch, it is all going to change. For the better."

Severus kissed her lips and then, resting his head next to hers, he kept his black eyes trained on her sweet round face until she soon drifted off to sleep. Silently, he then lifted his wand, touching the tip of it to her emerald necklace. The silver began to glow as if it were white-hot, though it brought no heat to Angela's smooth skin. He was determined to fight for Angela and ensure her safety at any and all costs. Tracing his wand back and forth, he chanted in a low velvety rumble, and with flash of emerald, he knew his spell was firmly settling into place.

* * *

A/N: And finally they get to having a real heart to heart over things, clearing up the mysteries concerning certain emotions and situations. All in all, taking steps in the right direction at last. Now to see what this future direction has in store for them and their relationship as they tackle the problem of the Etheridge brothers, disturbing plots and cursed rings.

Many thanks and hugs to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Despite having such a flip-flopped and unpredictable life at the moment, I managed to get this out as promised - all thanks to loads of encouragement and much caffeine with super love to my fab beta, Em! ;) Much love to you all!


	75. Forbidden Fruit Tastes Sweetest

**Chapter 74**

**Forbidden Fruit Tastes Sweetest**

Severus sat in silence, his watchful eyes observing Angela's every move, all the while ignoring the silly tale of fancy Lucius was prattling on about. She let out a charming giggle as she lifted her cup of hot chocolate. It was one of the first real and honest laughs he'd heard escape her lips in the past few weeks, sounding like divine music to Severus' ears, though part of him felt internally vexed over the fact that it was Lucius causing her to laugh.

His finger stealthily passed over a tiny vial concealed within his trouser pocket. It was a calming potion, and as much as Severus hated that idea of using it on Angela, he knew he could not bear for her endure the same level of emotional upheaval as she'd experienced the evening before. Lucius still had to share what had transpired with Everett and the information he'd managed to retrieve. As much as Severus wanted to protect and shield Angela from any further disturbing knowledge, he knew it would not be wise to keep it from her. The stakes were far too high now that she was irrevocably tied to the source of it all, thanks to the vile Ewan Etheridge. Angela needed to know what she might be up against for her own safety, and given what she had already endured, she had more than proven herself capable, but he was going to keep the potion handy.

Once the breakfast dishes had been cleared away, Lucius stood, giving a small bow and clearing his throat. "Perhaps you would enjoy continuing our discussion in the conservatory?"

Severus raised a dark eyebrow, wondering what exactly the blond wizard was playing at. The conservatory had been Narcissa's pride and joy, and Lucius was extremely guarded about allowing anyone near it, let alone within it. Just as he was about to guide Angela in the proper direction, Lucius slipped his arm through hers and led her away, leaving an irritated Severus to follow behind them. Severus' nostrils flared wide, but he bit his tongue in an effort to keep from lashing out over the gesture. It would not do for him to lose his cool in her presence, but once they were seated by the dancing fairy fountain, Severus ensured that he was beside Angela as she continued to admire the impressive ornamental work of the glass-enclosed garden.

Watching Angela's awed face, Lucius grinned, apparently pleased over how impressed she appeared. "At dusk, the fairies cause the water to glow and change colors depending upon their moods. They are happiest if music is playing, and then, the fountain is a full rainbow with all the spectacular colors they emit."

Angela's sweet blue eyes widened in piqued interest. "Oh, that sounds lovely."

"It is," Lucius agreed, his handsome face holding a smug expression. "I shall arrange for you to experience it for yourself one evening soon. Perhaps we'll dine out here."

She simply nodded as her gaze continued to wander over the vast variety of lush foliage housed in the conservatory until a group of most disagreeable looking bushes caught her eye. "Merlin! What's happened to your gardenias?"

His full lips thinned and his smile strained as he begrudgingly answered. "Nearly all the blooms sacrificed themselves, along with all those from the Royal Botanical Gardens. From what I understand, it quite baffled the muggle authorities."

Her confusion was evident upon her face as she questioningly looked from Lucius to Severus for deeper explanation.

Huffing, Lucius rolled his eyes. "Suffice to say, I believe _you_ are now wearing what's become of them. I really must say, I'd no idea how many blooms were needed - "

Clapping a hand over her surprised chuckle, Angela turned to beam at Severus. "I did wonder where you'd managed to find enough fresh gardenias, this time of year."

It was Severus' turn to broadly smirk as she leaned closer and sweetly kissed his cheek while bringing her small alabaster hand to rest on his thigh.

Severus met her gaze with a clearly triumphant expression before he turned to Lucius. "Moving along now, isn't it time you shared your tale?"

"I suppose you don't require all of the sordid details, though I must say my concocted cover story is most ingenious," Lucius began in a haughty tone. "A few well placed objects, a several altered memories and a very strong memory charm - "

"Meaning what exactly?" Severus demanded as Angela's cold fingers anxiously gripped his thigh.

"Everett believes that he tripped over a toy near the top of the staircase, and, after taking a grand tumble down them, he crashed into the large floral vase at the bottom," Lucius proudly explained. "The vase in turn shattered and the shards blessed him with several nasty and deep gashes."

Angela exhaled a shaky breath and glanced warily at Severus, her brilliant blue eyes wide with fear. "I sincerely hope he doesn't punish Anson for it."

"No, no… I don't believe that he will." His silky blond hair swung gracefully from side to side as Lucius shook his head. "Dobby cleaned your room and perfectly arranged everything while I saw to modifying and changing his memory. He assumes he dropped the toy himself."

"And you just happened to be there… _why_?" queried Severus, his voice dripping with a sardonic tone.

"To retrieve several items of a personal nature for Angela, of course," Lucius retorted matter-of-factly.

"How magnanimous of you," Severus snorted, giving a roll his eyes, "because that sounds _exactly_ like a task you of all people would oversee yourself."

"I may have hinted at being somewhat… how shall we say… disappointed in Angela's limited choices. After all, she had to pack her trunk on short notice." Lucius' cocky and most deviant grin found its way onto his face. "I told him I was taking it upon myself to inventory her selections and to remedy any area that I found her wardrobe to be lacking. Basically all the belongings you had gathered before the mishap, well, they are now residing in your room, along with a few extra additions."

His explanation sounded like a very plausible story, but she couldn't help dig her fingers deeper into Severus' leg. There was so much unknown and she didn't know Lucius and his abilities enough to completely trust him. If the scenario had all been orchestrated by Severus, it would be a much different story. Angela just knew that she did not want to be in Ewan or Everett's presence ever again without Severus right there to protect her. She watched Lucius' grey eyes flash to Severus and he curtly nodded for him to continue. Her fingers tightened around his leg, and immediately her hand was engulfed in warmth by Severus covering it with his own.

"While Everett was hovering on the edge of consciousness, I took the advantage to freely delve into his mind. The images were shattered and vague at times but I believe I retrieved enough to piece together a clearer idea of what they are planning, and, as far as I can tell, it has nothing to do with the resurrection of the Dark Lord, at least not just yet." Lucius paused, allowing this information to sink in while shifting in the wrought iron patio chair and leaning forward. "There were several images of their imagined plan for using you, Angela."

Severus stiffened and sat even straighter in his seat, keeping a firm hold on her shaky hand. "What sort of… images?"

"Ones of her lying on… on a large black marble slab," Lucius explained as delicately as he could manage. "With many runes drawn all around her and on her skin."

It took Severus' keen mind no time to work to a conclusion. "He plans to use her, to channel contact with someone - someone dead."

Angela's mouth dropped open and she cringed at his statement. "Is, is that really possible? I remember learning -"

"You learned correctly but with the proper spells, runes, and invoking incantations it _could_ work." Lucius frowned as he hesitated while searching for the best way to explain. "It requires much vigilant diligence and massive concentration. Every tiny detail, every utterance, it all must be exact - and even then, it rarely works.

"It's also extremely dangerous, attempting to open such a window to those gone," Severus added in a low, haunting voice. "That is why almost everything that still exists with detailed plans for _how_ these rituals are performed is under the toughest security."

Subconsciously Angela leaned against Severus' side and twisted her hand around to entwine her fingers with his. "Who could they possibly want to contact and, well, why?"

"That's where I'm still stumped," Lucius sighed. "On the positive side, there were at least five cloaked figures standing around the stone slab, and of those I saw myself. Severus may have been one of the others."

"Ewan would only use those that he felt he could implicitly trust," Severus mused. "Who still remains? Besides ourselves and him, obviously."

"Both Avery and Rosier Sr. are in Azkaban." The blond wizard's lips turned into a wicked grin. "And there's also your friend in the north that you encountered last spring."

A knowing gasp escaped Angela's lips as she felt positive that Lucius was making reference to the time Severus left Hogwarts on an errand for Dumbledore and returned to her ragged, bleeding and barely breathing. The very thought of that perilous night brought a sharp sting of tears to her eyes.

"He could do this channeling thing at any time," Angela blurted out in a in a husky sounding whisper. "He could simply summon me with this awful ring whenever he wanted, couldn't he?"

"Whatever happens, I will be there and, most likely, Severus will be there as well -"

Severus emitted a vehement growl. "No! I will definitely be there, to end it all before Ewan can start."

"But what if you - " Angela started to choke out.

"There are no _ifs_. I've my own magic in place protecting you," Severus said emphatically and his obsidian eyes burned into her as he ran a strong finger along the silver chain of her necklace. "Suffice to say, I go where _you_ go."

* * *

A turquoise steam rose up out of the cauldron he'd been tending to for most of the morning. Satisfied that it was well on its way to being finished, Severus placed a shield charm over the opening to prevent anything from mixing in and ruining the tedious work. Stepping back from the workbench, he lifted his black eyes to gaze across the room where Angela was intently working on sorting and storing a crate of dried herbs.

Several days had passed and she appeared to be handling the latest information well. He'd conferred privately with Lucius, and now knew several minor details that had been left out. He saw no need to further worry her by divulging them, especially because none of it was certain. They had a few working theories and were consulting with Dumbledore over the matter of what Lucius had glimpsed. Severus spent hours going over what he'd learned from the ancient texts as he attempted to work out Ewan's long-term plan. He harbored a strong suspicion that it would involve the Dark Lord eventually.

Angela remained quiet but not unhappily so, from what he could judge. In fact, it seemed to Severus that she was finally becoming more relaxed in her interactions with him. Her affections were increasing though he was still unsure of where exactly they stood relationship-wise with each other. It was a topic that he hoped to address; he just had no idea on the best way to approach it with Angela. She willingly slept in his arms every night, eagerly accepting his tender touches and earnest kisses though she rarely initiated any of those displays on her own, other than holding his hand. There were many times when Severus was desperately aroused, wanting nothing more than to have his way with her. Since learning of Ewan's rape, he could not dare bring himself to be so forcefully brash with as he'd once been. Not until he knew without a doubt that it was her desire as well.

Severus looked her over, noting that in spite of her weight loss, she still filled out her jeans quite nicely. Letting out a small sigh, Angela stooped over to retrieve an empty glass jar from the floor by her feet, and in doing so, she gave him a delicious sampling of her cleavage. Controlling his breathing was easy, it was his body's natural reaction to her that was not nearly as easy to control. He spent a few moments longer admiring her, allowing his dark eyes to drink in her familiar curves and assets. Within seconds, Severus knew his trousers were visibly tenting. Silently he stepped toward her, wanting nothing more than to feel her body pressed tightly against himself. Angela remained unaware of his approach until she felt his warm breath lightly dance across her earlobe and cheek as he peered closely over her shoulder.

"If you are about finished, perhaps we should pause for lunch?" Severus murmured into her ear, bringing his steady hand up to grasp her waist.

After all of the countless hours Angela had spent with him, it still sent her heart racing and left her breathless when she heard his velvety flowing baritone. Shutting her eyes, she inhaled deeply, smiled and leaned back into his solid figure.

"Mmm… that sounds nice," Angela softly replied, giving a shiver as though she were cold.

Severus took the open opportunity to slip his other hand around her, resting it upon her hip. He was in no hurry to release her and found his head lowering to rest atop of Angela's. He felt her hand clasped over the top of his and they stood, basking in the moment.

"Severus?" Angela began as his chin brushed over her mahogany hair. "I was wondering…."

"Yes?" Severus prompted her when she paused.

"Well, do you think it would make things easier, that is umm… save time, if we had lunch here? Instead of returning to the manor each day?" Turning in his arms, Angela looked up at him with her blue eyes, wide and innocent. "I'm fairly decent at cooking. I was thinking that we could go to the local market and get some food, that way-"

Severus's long bony index finger hushed her. "If that is what you would like, then yes, we shall. We can go now if that is agreeable?"

Angela's pink lips curved into a divine smile behind his finger. She couldn't believe how quickly he'd given into her request. Knowing how stubborn and protective he could be, she figured it would take her a fair amount of persuading to make her case. In reality, she only wanted more time alone with Severus and less time in the company of Lucius. Handsome as the wealthy wizard was, his occasional leering made her uncomfortable. She did trust him more than when she had first come to stay there. Lucius Malfoy had been nothing but gentlemanly toward her, though she could not get his searing kiss and groping hand out of her mind at certain times while in his presence.

A short while later, when they had both donned their heavy winter cloaks, Angela picked up a small basket, charmed to hold a large amount of items, and stepped out the front door as Severus held it open for her. Together they started down the worn cobblestone path toward the wooden gate and Angela casually slipped her fingers into his. The gate swung open, allowing them to exit. Cautiously, Severus surveyed the area all around them before looking down at Angela and dropping her hand as he pulled her into a secure embrace, facing him.

Once again his hot breath tickled her ear. " I will Apparate us, but remember we have a cover to maintain. You are my assistant, who, who…." Severus gritted his teeth and hissed out the rest, "Who is engaged to someone else. Our relationship cannot appear to be anything... more."

Chewing at her bottom lip, Angela wiggled an arm free and raised her hand to toy with one of the many black buttons running down his chest. "I understand… _sir_."

They were not being watched but it would not do well to linger so intimately close when out in plain sight. Severus gripped her tighter and Disapparated with her, taking them to the nearby wizarding town. Satisfied that she was steady on her feet, he promptly dropped his arms from around her and stepped away, his features holding an irritated scowl and a very no-nonsense expression. Extending a stiff arm, he held out a closed fist toward her. Angela shot him a quizzical look but held out her hand as he dropped a handful of galleons into it.

Under his breath he murmured, "Stay close at all times."

Holding a ghost of a smile on her pink lips, she nodded and followed a half step behind him and his black billowing cloak. The town was neatly tucked away in a valley, midway between York and Lancaster, easily hidden away from the bordering muggle population. By the look of the rugged cobblestone streets and eclectic assortment of architecture, the wizarding town was quite established and old. They walked down the main thoroughfare that led into the heart of the shopping district. The busy crooked cobblestone intersected with a paved cross street and together the roads circled a large marble fountain of robed figures that paid homage to the wizarding town's founders.

When they reached a grouping of food shops, Severus allowed Angela to take the lead. Her glittering eyes wandered over each of the different establishments as she looked around the crowded street. It appeared to be a very old and close knit wizarding community, and despite the icy winter chill, many vendors had carts set up outside their entrances. The most delicious smells of rosemary and basil, mixed with touches of cinnamon and cloves wafted toward them, pouring out from the bakery shop, and Angela headed in its direction first. In no time at all she'd examined the choices, telling the clerk what she wanted. The elderly witch took the offered money from Angela as the baked goods floated over to the counter and wrapped themselves in paper sleeves.

With the bread tucked away into her basket, Angela thanked the witch and headed to the next shop. She only lingered at the outside stand for a minute before entering the actual shop. Knowing what she already wanted, it didn't take her long to mull over the wide selection of fresh produce and packaged foods. Giving Severus a teasing wink, Angela began making her way around the store, occasionally adding items to her basket as a list at the register kept a magical tally.

A bored expression was firmly planted upon his visage while Severus hovered near the entrance, keeping a watchful eye on Angela as he glanced over the current headlines of the Daily Prophet. After gathering almost everything she needed, Angela inspected the display of self-opening pomegranates situated in the front window. Placing two of them into the basket, she suddenly froze, being overcome by the distinct feeling of being watched. Without moving, her icy blue eyes looked through the window to search the crowded street outside. It was only a matter of seconds, until she recognized a familiar face peering in her direction from across the circle that caused her stomach to flip flop in an uneasy way. The face ducked behind the rustic wooden column outside a small, second-hand bookstore.

Her mind was a flutter of thoughts but soon a mischievous smile washed over her face as she stealthily slid her wand out of her cloak pocket, transferring it to her sweater sleeve. Angela had a strong hunch that the eyes watching her were not going to go away, especially not when they exited the shop. With the last of her groceries collected, Angela paid before heading off to the butcher's shop. She entered, knowing exactly what she wanted to purchase, and while she waited for the cuts of meat to be sliced and wrapped, she knew the eyes were still watching her from outside. Angela pretended to occupy herself by examining the exotic meats in the window display. It was then that Severus made a swift motion toward her.

"Stay here," he mouthed firmly.

With furrowed brow, Angela nodded, questioning Severus' retreating back as he stalked out the door. He crossed the street, quickly entering a wine shop. Wanting to take care of this minor problem herself, she couldn't believe her luck as she discreetly pulled her wand out and waited for sight of the one watching her. The moment Angela caught a glimpse, she fiercely concentrated and whispered a jinx that had always been a personal favorite of Gwen's. In reality, it was quite juvenile, but it would work quite wonderfully in allowing her to get away unseen.

The butcher called out to her, having her parcels ready. Not waiting to see the outcome of her spellcasting, Angela turned her back on the street. It was enough to hear the flurry of screams and cries, ensuring that it had been effective, while she paid. With the last of her purchases safely tucked into the basket, she turned around to find Severus waiting at the door, ignoring the commotion and growing crowd behind him. There was an impassive look etched on his face that told her they were immediately leaving. It was a silent return to the warmth of the potions shop. Severus didn't speak until Angela began emptying the basket and putting the groceries away.

"Antlers?" he smirked. "That's one jinx I haven't seen in several years."

Angela blinked her eyes innocently. "Sorry? What antlers?"

Severus stepped closer until he was towering over her, taking her face between his chilled hands. "Do not play innocent with _me_, my little Slytherin witch."

Studying his dark eyes, she found no anger, though she still could not stop the heated blush from rising in her cheeks and promptly giving her up.

"Did you mean for them to be dotted with green spots?" he asked, appearing quite amused.

"Umm… well, no. It was supposed to be green slime to drip on his head," Angela shrugged as her blush grew. "But you know me and charms don't often get along so well."

Severus snorted. "No matter, as the spots will match quite nicely with the rest of him, thanks to my own bit of wandwork."

"You knew he was there all along?" Angela gaped at him, knowing that she really shouldn't be surprised.

"Little escapes my attention, as you should know already." Severus let out a derisive growl. "And especially where Dingle is concerned. He was given fair warning not to so much as breathe in your direction, let alone stare at you from a random street."

"What did you hit him with?"

"Let's just say he'll confound the healers at St. Mungo's for some time," Severus replied confidently, proud as ever of his in-depth magical knowledge and quick reflexes.

Angela giggled, and, stretching up on her toes, she kissed the tip of Severus' long nose.

* * *

As the week came to a close, they were both relieved that no suspicion had risen surrounding Everett's supposed mishap with the stairs. Severus and Angela spent hours each day at the shop, making potions and filling the growing amount of orders. It was becoming quite cozy as Angela was occasionally adding personal touches of detail throughout the shop. She'd spent one morning charming the dingy and drab grey curtains into a pattern of winding green ivy on a background of buttery yellow.

After rummaging about in the upstairs closets, she also discovered several framed scenic prints. Using several quick cleaning charms, Angela freshened them up and hung them on the walls. Then she took to aesthetically arranging the many shelves of ingredients, keeping the less than appealing creature parts that were suspended and stored in various liquids out of sight. These were things Severus never would have bothered with, but he found her improvements both acceptable and strangely pleasing. It was as if she were slowly setting up house for the two of them.

Severus found himself fairly impressed with her ability to cook a decent meal. Most of them were simple but tasteful and she certainly knew what he liked and disliked. With that, combined with her feminine touches around the shop, he was feeling more hopeful for the continuance of their relationship. In fact, he was beginning to dabble around with the idea of fixing the second level of the shop into a living area so they could leave Malfoy Manor altogether.

Another week passed and as Angela and Severus spent more time to themselves, Lucius split his time between entertaining Annabelle and slyly weaseling himself into furthering his good graces with Ewan. More information was needed on what the master plan was so they would better know how to successfully stop it from ever happening.

Angela was well aware of Severus and Lucius conferring in low voices each evening after dinner while Annabelle happily buzzed on and on about herself. She politely listened and gradually found herself liking the beautiful raven-haired squib. Lucius and Annabelle's relationship seemed so unconventional for the wealthy pure-blood wizard but she was beginning to suspect that he aligned himself with women more for pleasure than for any other reason. There were many times she caught Lucius staring openly at her. Usually he would purse his lips and throw her a devilish wink that caused her skin to crawl. He was certainly handsome but in a completely different way to her brooding and reserved Severus.

Friday night, when they retired to their room, Severus went to sit at the ornate antique desk to further examine a decrepit and ancient spell book against several charts of runes and incantations. Angela quietly busied herself with getting ready for bed. When she finished and changed, she went and idly sat in the middle of the satin-draped bed, staring at Severus' back. Her blue eyes were contemplative as her mind was working out the best approach in getting what she wanted from Severus. He'd been so very obliging to her every whim in recent weeks, though she was waiting for one of her requests to push him in the wrong direction.

Looking down at herself, Angela gave a coy smile, knowing exactly how she could get her way with him. It would never hurt to ask and she felt she was much wiser now in knowing how to handle his temper, should it rear its ugly head. Slipping off the elegant comforter, she padded across the plush carpet to the armchair that Severus occupied. Angela moved to stand beside him, teasingly running her fingers over his arm and up to his shoulder. Immediately his stiff posture began to relax, and, turning his head to face her, he inhaled sharply. That was the sign Angela expected and she moved to settle herself in his lap.

Angela was wearing the silky pale pink chemise that Severus had put her in after Everett's attack. She hadn't worn it since, feeling a bit too exposed than she felt comfortable with but things had been progressing well between her and Severus once again. His dark eyes slowly left her face as he drank in the rest of her prominently displayed figure. Letting out an amused chuckle, she leaned over and kissed his cheek while stretching her arms around his neck. Angela felt his fingers tenderly pressing into the bare skin of her back as he sifted again in the armchair to better hold her close.

Satisfied that she had garnered his complete attention, Angela got right to her request. "Severus, I was wanting stop by my aunt and uncle's house. I left most of my things there, hoping that I wouldn't be staying with Gwen and Everett quite as long as I did." For added effect, she gently knotted her fingers through his hair the way she knew he enjoyed best.

Severus didn't speak right away but pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he stared at her, pondering. Angela met his gaze with angelic eyes and lightly bit at her bottom lip as though she were daring him to refuse her.

Closing his eyes, Severus pressed his pale lips into her curls and whispered, "Tomorrow, in the morning. Lucius is meeting with Ewan and Everett at that time, so there should be minimal risk."

Wiggling closer to him and squeezing herself against his chest, Angela beamed. "Thank you."

His eyes dropped down to view what the pink lace barely covered and the valley that lay between. "You little minx…."

Angela laughed and hugged him around the neck, then she settled against him, turning to glance at the book and parchments he'd been working with on the desk. "_Aio-nios Zoe_? That's not Latin."

"No, it is Greek."

"Meaning?"

Pulling a stray hair from her shoulder and toying with it, Severus frowned slightly, not wanting to delve back into any unpleasant details at the moment. "Eternal life."

Her clear blue eyes widened. "Is - is that what they're going to do with… with _him_? Bring him back? How does that involve me?"

"It's a strong theory, and that is what we're attempting to piece together. Each day, we're getting closer." Severus sighed, hoping Angela would not ask the questions he didn't want to answer.

Reaching out her hand, she flipped the old book shut with a dull thud, and, snuggling into his neck to take a deep breath of his wonderful scent, she kissed his neck. "Severus… let's go to bed."

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat and he stood, holding her in his arms, with one hand slipping down to grip the satin covered curve of her bottom. He did not need to be asked twice.

* * *

Once Severus discussed what they were planning with Lucius, he and Angela were off to her aunt and uncle's house. Severus held her in a solid grip as he Apparated them both. Once they were standing before the modest sized house, Severus gave his wand several broad flourishes, checking for any hidden spells and making sure there was no one inside.

"I'm allowed to come here, you know," she told him, lifting her own wand to unlock the door with the family passcode spell.

"There is no harm in being cautious," Severus replied in a low tone, pulling her through the open door and into the house.

As the door clicked shut behind them, he continued leading her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Angela smiled at all the familiar sights of her purple satin bed and matching velvet chair by the large window as she looked around at all her belongings. With a tap of her wand, her spare trunk opened, waiting to be filled. Then, turning toward her bookshelf, she bumped into Severus who was hovering over her as if they were glued together by a binding spell.

"You don't have to stand on top of me. You've already determined there's no danger."

Severus didn't move from his spot while she selected a variety of items from the shelves. Suddenly his hand launched forward, grabbing a small green book.

"It would appear the masking charm is wearing thin on this selection." Looking down at its cover his eyebrows raised severely. "_Our Eyes Meet over the Cauldron_?" He snorted. "I don't believe this was school-approved reading material."

Angela giggled and gave him a wicked smile. "No, it's wasn't, but it was Allison-approved as proper smut reading material and I do believe you thoroughly enjoyed and benefited from what I learned and adeptly applied from Chapter Six, so don't knock it."

She could hear the pages quickly turning as she continued to rummage around her room, occasionally adding assorted items and clothing to her trunk. Knowing he would be utterly distracted by what he found in the book, Angela swiftly moved to her lingerie drawer and discreetly added a good portion of it to the bottom of the trunk. She'd had no reason to take any of her sexier bras and knickers when she went to stay with Gwen. Now that Severus was back and they were becoming much cozier with each other, Angela wanted to have it all readily available.

When she had placed several potion texts and family photo albums across the top of her trunk, she turned and surveyed her entire room once more before resting her eyes on Severus. He was staring at her, his black eyes smoldering. Angela stepped over to him and pulled the book from his hands before she pressed her hands into his chest.

"My birthday…," Severus breathed deeply, reminiscing about the tantalizing treat she'd given him as Head Girl.

Nodding her head, Angela slid her hand up to his neck and urged him down to her lips, kissing him ever so sweetly. "_Exactly_."

Severus' hands held her waist and soon moved to grasp her curvaceous bottom, initiating a deeper and stronger kiss. He could have continued on with kissing her for the rest of day, and while that would be well and good, there was the inviting call of Angela's satin bed. He moved his feet, guiding Angela and getting ready to push her back upon it when she squealed and pulled away unexpectedly.

"Severus!" she gasped, staring at him with the strangest expression. "You - you… wait, how did you know _where_ to come? You've been here before, to my aunt and uncle's house, haven't you?"

Holding her waist firmly, his lips twisted into a large smirk. "I believe I already explained to you that I was most thorough in my search."

"You came here even? And let yourself in? They've been gone since early last summer. There's no way you could have just guessed which room was mine just by chance…." Angela quickly surmised, feeling touched by the extent of his search.

"This was the first place I sought out, and yes, I let myself in. The warding spells are strong but not completely infallible when you possess the proper knowledge."

"But, but if you came here, how is it that you didn't find me at Gwen's house for so long?" Her blue eyes anxiously searched his face.

"Angela, their house is not registered at the Ministry, nor is it accessible by any form of post," Severus explained in a pained voice. "You can believe me, I tried it all. I suspect it's guarded in every way, short of being unplottable."

Tilting her head, Angela looked shocked. "That would be the reason I never received any replies from Brody and Allison," she whispered. "I knew they were busy, but not hearing from them over the holidays was strange and so unlike them."

Severus felt the familiar stab of regret in his heart, realizing once more how incredibly lonely and horrid the past eight months had been for Angela. "No more worries over any of that now, my little witch."

When her trunk was deposited at Malfoy Manor, they spent the rest of the day at the potions shop. Dinner was quiet but quite enjoyable due to the fact that Lucius was still away from the Manor. He'd sent word to Severus that he was still engaged with the Etheridge brothers and would need to see him immediately upon his return. In spite of his strong misgivings, Severus kept his demeanor calm for Angela's sake, not wanting to worry her.

Thankfully, Lucius returned in the middle of the night. He and Severus spent two hours in the study, arguing and discussing what Lucius had learned. They attempted to form a plan but the first and foremost problem was that Ewan had invited himself to Malfoy Manor the following evening for the express purpose of discovering all that Lucius had taught Angela. Ewan had requested that no one else be present save himself, Lucius, and Angela. Severus was staunchly against her being in his presence for even a minute and Lucius was insistent that she must go through with the visit, emphatically stating that he could and would protect her at all costs. He argued that Ewan could not have any deviant ideas in mind, for if he did, he would have requested to take her away alone.

Severus spent the next day on edge. He chose not to divulge anything of Ewan's evening visit with Angela until it was absolutely unavoidable. It was nearly five o'clock when Dobby the house-elf suddenly appeared in the shop, holding out a shaking hand that contained a note for Severus. Reading it twice, he jumped to his feet.

"Angela!" he hissed. "Drop everything and get your cloak. We're leaving. _Now_!"

"But this potion is almost - "

Pointing his wand at the cauldron she was standing over, the contents vanished. Angela gaped at him and, reading the extreme irritation in his face, she did as he asked, swallowing her fearful questions. Severus scribbled a hasty reply on the note, and pulling a tiny clear vial from his pocket, he handed both to the elf. Giving a low nod until his ears bumped the floor, the elf vanished with a pop.

* * *

Several hours later, a very nervous Angela sat back in the sofa in the grand Malfoy living room. Ewan had just left and the evening could not have gone any smoother. They had a peaceable dinner and engaged in only a short volley of small talk afterwards. Looking at the ugly ring on her finger, she made a disgusted noise at it, ready to be rid of it.

Removing his dinner jacket, Lucius sat beside her and glanced at the clock. "Pity that we're all alone for a few more hours." Lifting his hand, he summoned a large glass and a bottle of brandy. "Hmm… care to indulge in a few unspoken fantasies while we wait?"

Large blue eyes stared unblinkingly at him as his index finger traced her plump pink lips and then dropped to follow the lush curves of her heaving chest. The brandy poured itself, and, taking the glass, Lucius offered it to Angela, firmly nodding at it. Then he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she took a large swallow and let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"That's a good girl, relax and I'll take care of everything," he purred seductively in her ear before lightly licking it. "_I _always do."

The only reply he heard was a quiet whimper and that was good enough for him. With a steady hand he reached down to lift the hem of her dress, and in no time at all, his fingers were probing against her silk knickers, working their way underneath.

"Oh, what have we here. Look how wet you are. Naughty, naughty. One would think you were already engaging in unsavory thoughts." He nipped at her lips and traced his tongue along the top curves of her bosom.

Seeing that her pupils were heavily dilated, he knew she was beyond resisting. As he swiftly pulled the top of her dress open to admire more of her, he vanished her knickers. And stopping her cry of surprise with his mouth upon hers, he removed one hand so he could quickly open his trousers to free his aching manhood. Lucius shivered in anticipation and wholly disregarded her stunned gasp as he climbed over her, pushed her legs apart and plunged himself into the delicious youthful beauty beneath him.

Squeezing her breasts through the thin silk bra before pulling it away, he hissed out a lustful groan and thrust deeper, relishing in the intense tightness while her nails bit into his skin. "I knew I'd get you all to myself, sooner or later, my dear. So young and fresh... _how lovely_."

* * *

A/N: O.O How about them apples? There are a few possibilities as to what just happened, but only one is correct. Please entertain me with your thoughts... Super-Duper Severus Brownie Points to those closest!

Snapey hugs and kisses to you all for your kind patience, this update is long overdue. Chocolate frogs to Kaitlyn for saving my arse last week as well as many documents! ;) A large firewhiskey to Brown Eyes - thank you for allowing me to pick your brain many times over! A poseable Sev doll goes to my glorious beta Emily! And a case of butterbeer to dulcemaria413 for her character, Annabelle!

*Smooches* Until next time... which is not very far off! ;)


	76. Amaranthine

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm baaaack and hopefully better than ever! LOL There were many creative guesses as to what exactly was happening at the end of the last chapter and some were even rather close, but we will not get to the full explanation until the very next chapter because I ended up cutting it into two. It just _had_ to happen that way! There isn't a time skip, the chapter just picks up at a different spot within the present timeframe and that's all I'll tell you, though I believe most will be clever enough to figure it out! And if not, the content of this chapter will hopefully serve to appease you while you wait! Regardless, if there is any confusion, the next chapter ties everything together very nicely and I should get it up within the next week, especially of "bugged" enough again! Enjoy the** 75th** chapter! Wow! Can you believe it? I can't! 75 chapters! Thank you all for the continued support, messages and lovely comments! They make my heart all aflutter!

* * *

**Chapter 75**

**Amaranthine **

There came an abrupt jolt and Angela felt as though she'd left her stomach behind elsewhere. Severus' strong arms were snugly enveloping her to himself, holding her steady, and for that she was grateful as his sudden Disapparation had been entirely unexpected. She leaned on him for continued support, attempting to get her bearings. It was considerably darker. A severe chill hung thick in the air about them, causing her to shiver and shield her face by burrowing it into the front of his thick wool cloak. Inhaling deeply, a knowing smile graced her frigid pink lips. There was always a great measure of comfort to be found in Severus' familiar smell. It was a musky mix of his own natural scent blended with a touch of dried, woodsy herbs.

Knowing it would fall on deaf ears, she couldn't restrain herself from speaking out. "You do know that I'm perfectly capable of Apparating myself, right?"

Severus narrowed his dark eyes, his lips betraying only the tiniest hint of an amused smile.

"At least a little warning would be appreciated, you know." Angela let out a resigned huff, shifting on her feet and playfully pressing her right foot onto his left.

Dropping his hands to her waist, Severus snorted and pulled back several inches. "Would you like to take us to the next place I had in mind?"

Looking around, Angela quickly realized there was a fine, powdery snow falling in the quiet darkness. She lifted an open palm, happy to capture a few of the frozen crystals that were covering the ground with a cushioning blanket of endless white. Casting her gaze wider, she could detect no sign of light from anywhere in the distance, nor could she make out the general lay of the land except for the area immediately surrounding them.

"Hmm, I think not, not this time," she answered cheekily, slipping her other hand between the brushed silver buttons of his heavy cloak. "I'll let you do the honors, wherever you'd like to go next."

Severus inhaled sharply as her fingers grazed just below his leather belt, brushing against his nether regions. He would always have the upper hand in wandless magic and superior skill but Angela knew best where his weakest and most tender spot was. Their relationship had been fast progressing again in a positive direction, and she thoroughly delighted in making full use of her special power over him. She was, after all, the only one who could harness the unique power.

A shrill gust of icy wind swirled around them and instantly she felt the tightening of Severus' arms. He was getting ready to Apparate them once more. Angela snuggled into him, trying to keep all of the exposed skin on her face protected from the brisk cold. Just before the scene around them vanished from sight, she heard Severus mutter, though all she could make out sounded like 'safe' and 'hidden location'.

When her feet met solid ground, she lifted her head from his chest and blinked several times in the soft glow of a rich golden light. They were now standing somewhere much brighter and definitely warmer than where they had come from. There was a pleasing earthy smell, and all at once, Angela's cool blue eyes bulged wide as her mouth formed an O shape. Spinning around, an exuberant squeal gushed out of her mouth and she stood still for but a second before rushing forward along the mossy path, fiercely attempting to take it all in.

There had never been any doubt in his mind that their destination would serve to please her. Severus languidly followed after her, a supremely satisfied expression etched across his face. Angela appeared truly elated and he hoped it would serve to push the horrid business of the past few months far from her mind, even if only for several hours. Not taking his eyes from her joyous smile, he methodically removed his black coat, folded it, and laid it aside. He was about to suggest that she do the same when she caught him off guard by slamming into him and wrapping her legs around his thighs in an attempt to shimmy up his body as though he were an obliging tree.

Without missing a beat, Severus' sturdy hands grabbed firm hold of her jean-clad buttocks to help her in her endeavor. Then they became a tangled web of hair, hands, and lips as Angela seized his face and peppered it with fiery wet kisses.

When Angela finally calmed to breathless giggles, she touched a finger to the tip of his crooked nose. "Severus! I can't believe you brought me back here!" Squealing again, she smashed herself to him in a desperately tight embrace.

As he inwardly congratulated himself, Severus believed he would actually need to pry her free until she relaxed her grip and dropped her legs to stand before him. Giving a beaming smile, Angela slipped her fingers into his and tugged at them for him to follow her.

"It's more gorgeous and brilliant than I remembered!" she whispered in awe-filled voice. "Is it possible for a magical hot spring to become…well, more magical and enchanting?"

Severus didn't answer her; rather, he looked around feeling as though Angela was quite correct in her assessment. Maybe it was possible. Or perhaps he was just seeing the hot spring, renewed again through her excited eyes of wonder. It honestly didn't matter to him, though. He just cared about spending time alone with her in such a wondrous place, rid of all over distractions. Angela stopped by the edge of the large emerald green pool, and, still holding fast to Severus' hand, she squatted down to dip her free hand into the water.

"It's so warm," she mused, eagerly watching a small school of glowing purple fish darting by.

Severus cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of her wool cloak. "Speaking of warm…."

"Oh yes." Hastily, Angela stood and turned to face him, allowing him to swiftly undo the wooden toggle buttons for her.

When she was freed of her winter cloak, Severus folded and placed it on the flat rock that held his own. Upon returning to Angela, he found her biting her lower lip and staring at him with a most peculiar expression - as though she was attempting to solve a perplexing puzzle.

"Severus?"

He cocked his head and raised a questioning eyebrow, ready to hear her query.

"When you brought me here before, we had to… to jump down a hole in the ground. But - but this time we just Apparated in?"

He could not hide his growing smirk, and, stepping closer, he met her toe to toe, looking down his arched nose at her. "So?"

"You just did it so you could catch me… and touch me!" With an expression of mock surprise, Angela shook her head. "What a _naughty _professor!"

"I don't remember you objecting to it," Severus challenged her with a fiery glint of teasing quite evident in his obsidian eyes.

Splaying her small alabaster hands across his chest, Angela offered him a coy smile as she softly answered. "No, no I didn't. Because I've always been under your amazingly powerful spell."

Looking down at his little witch, Severus slowly blinked, his demeanor turning serious. "I don't deserve that kind of devotion." He brought a caressing hand to her cheek. "I deserve you least of all. I have wronged you… in so many ways."

"Oh… Severus," Angela breathed out while her fingers flitted over his lean chest and across the many black buttons that ran down its center.

His long bony index finger slipped across her lips to silence her. "Let me have my say."

Looking up through her lashes, Angela's plump lips twisted into a seductive smile but she nodded and remained silent, allowing him to continue. She wasn't entirely focused on listening to him, though, as her fingers danced around, intent on a much different purpose.

"I brought you here tonight, because I wanted to spend time alone with you, truly alone," Severus explained, his rich baritone dipping into its velvety undertones.

"It was a good choice," Angela murmured, dropping her hands and taking a step back.

Severus' next remark was completely lost in watching her less than idle movements.

"It's a very special place." Angela lifted her blush pink sweater and, pulling it off, dropped it to the ground. "Especially since the Astronomy Tower isn't an option."

There were two familiar sounds that followed but what they actually were didn't register with Severus until he saw her swiftly push her jeans down and kick off her shoes. Then, Angela stood before him, sporting a tiny Slytherin green bra and thong set, crafted out of the most delicate and thinnest of lace. Rendered speechless, Severus could only stare in wide-eyed rapture, his face expressing a disbelief as to what his eyes were actually seeing.

"So… you wanted some… alone time," Angela teased, her lips pursed into a knowing grin as she stretched out her hand to trace along the now noticeable tenting of his inky black trousers. "Seems something should be done about _that_. Now that we're alone…."

Her fingers nudged along his upper thigh before shamelessly gripping him within her hand. Severus let out a low hiss of pent-up air.

Pushing up on her toes, Angela leaned forward and, barely teasing his lips with a tantalizingly soft kiss, she whispered, "Hmm… well, you'll just have to come and get what you want, won't you?"

His brain was too frazzled for any sort of cognitive verbal reply as the physical reactions of his body were at full alert. Severus had hoped she would soon give him a sign but he never expected it to be so clear nor so immediate. Blowing him a kiss, Angela turned on the spot, gracefully diving into the pool of emerald water. Hurriedly stepping to the edge, Severus kept his eyes trained on her body as it glided through the water, resurfacing near the middle of the spring.

Severus Snape did not swim but the gears were beginning to lubricate as the wheels cranked into high speed within his head, making all the necessary connections. Angela Zander was who he cherished more than life itself. He understood that to keep her as his own, there were several important and undeniable truths he must utilize and put into practice. Most readily he was realizing that, in loving someone else, it would require certain compromises to be forged along the way in order to move forward. Without a doubt, he was going to join her.

Angela appeared to be lazily floating about in the warm water and as he watched her, she winked and wiggled a slender pointer finger at him, in a seductive come-hither fashion. How splendid she would feel, wrapped around his body after all their time apart. Taking a brief pause, Severus indulged in a series of lascivious thoughts that lustfully joined their bodies in a variety of heated trysts. Almost immediately he was yanked from those dazzling visions as something warm and wet slapped his forehead, dripping water down his face. Promptly lifting a firm hand to swat it away, Severus all but choked. It was Angela's lacy green bra.

Hearing her bewitching laugh, his mind came back into acute focus. Summarily, Severus kicked off his shoes while his fingers flew to unbutton his black frock coat and dress shirt. And it was then that he discovered Angela's busy fingers had already done the work for him. With a hasty shrug, the coat and shirt fell in a heap to the moss-covered ground beside Angela's clothing. There would be no careful folding. Severus didn't even bother with removing his black trousers, but rather dove straight into the water after his witch, still wearing them.

The clear water of the enchanted hidden spring was very inviting but it didn't concern Severus in the least. As quickly as he could manage, he swam through the water to get his hands around his most coveted prize. Her sweet round face held the distinct look of gleeful pleasure as a sigh of elation escaped her mouth at his touch. Angela's hands reached up and caressed his broad shoulders while she tenderly nuzzled her nose into his cheek. His own strong hands worked down the slippery wet skin of her back, where he molded his fingers into the curves of her plump arse. It took little urging for her legs to wrap around his waist, and as they did so, Severus could barely contain his thrilled groan at the feeling of her womanhood sharply pressing into his unabashed arousal. The fact that they were leisurely floating together in the tepid water only intensified the carnal cravings.

With a steady hand supporting her pliable bottom, Severus immediately traced over her smooth skin until his masterful fingers grasped the fullness of a firm and supple breast. When he squeezed it and bowed his head to taste the rosy pink bud that adorned it, Angela closed her eyes and softly mewed. That delicate sound reverberated throughout his entire body, and the strongest pulse caused an eruption from the tip of his swollen member. Severus needed to devour every last inch of her body. His yearning to make love to her was so urgent and fierce, he honestly didn't know if he could keep from hurting her.

Staring into his smoldering black eyes, Angela's agile fingers wove into his dripping wet raven locks and massaged against his scalp while her angelic face displayed absolute adulation and complete trust. The strength of it forced a rippling shiver down his spine.

Touching his nose to hers, his whispers tickled against her lips like the plushest velveteen. "Most times I cannot fathom how you… look at me… in such a profound way."

"Oh, Severus." Gripping his head, she pressed her fingers into the nape of his neck. "Why do you always question how I truly feel for you?"

Studying her countenance, he drew in a deep breath of air. A single word wormed its way into his mind - acceptance. Angela accepted him. Despite his faults, his flaws, and his falterings. It was another amazing part of this thing called love.

His fingers assailed her body with an invigorated fervor while his lips took full possession of her mouth. Deepening his kiss, Severus' fingers danced along a familiar trail, quickly slipping behind what little lace there was to the thong, teasing their way into the haven of warmth that he'd been stricken without for many months. At their practiced probing, he felt Angela shuddering in his arms and watched as she whipped her head back, letting out a heated cry of desire. Further his masterful fingers delved into her core and louder her desires became from his thorough attentions. Enjoying the sight of her writhing about in the water spurned him on and he smoothly inserted a third finger between her slick folds.

"_Sev-er-us_!" Wildly panting and tightly squeezing her thighs around him, she pushed herself down hard on his fingers. "Ohh Severussss! Make me yours again. _Pleassse_!"

A wry, triumphant smile twisted across his lips. "_Obviously_, I have no other goal in mind."

Severus knew it was cruel but he gradually removed his fingers, leaving her peak unfulfilled. It was time they moved forward to the most pressing of matters. Angela's pink lips pulled into a pout and she expressed a disappointed whimper. Raising a sharp eyebrow, he offered a placating finger to silence her lips, and to his amusement, she bit the end of it before sucking and nibbling down its entire length. Only through sheer determination did Severus manage to carry her from the water and back to the moss-covered ground of the magical cavern. Angela barely noticed the change of location until he laid her on to the lush cushioning fabric of the black blanket he'd magicked on several other occasions. In no time flat, he shed his body of his trousers and crouched over her supine figure.

Angela's smile was laced with anticipation as her brilliant eyes twinkled up at him like turquoise stars. Reaching up with both hands, she clasped them to his handsome face, pulling him downward. Meeting her mouth with his, Severus lowered his body, eager that their naked flesh be in complete contact. His urgent tongue battled hers and a volley of continuous moans issued forth from both lovers. At the feeling of Angela's nails raking over his bare skin, Severus worked his nimble hand between their heated bodies, greatly desiring to fondle her breasts and pinch her delectable nipples. The unexpected but welcomed stimulation of body to body was fast taxing his stern control. He was ready to move past all foreplay, so strong were his yearnings.

The last anchor of his prided restraint gave way when he felt Angela's hips moving as her thighs willingly separated to create an inviting hollow for his lean body. Swallowing hard, Severus froze in his movements, losing himself to an uncontrollable and insatiable driving lust. He grabbed Angela's right ankle and maneuvered it forward to hoist over his shoulder, pinning it between their bodies with his weight. Giving an animalistic grunt, his greedy fingers slid her emerald thong to one side as he steadily pushed his engorged cock inside her waiting body. The partial thought formed of simply teasing her with only tip of his silky mushroomed head, but the moment Angela's tightness sheathed him, his hips pistoned forward of their own accord, entering completely. It was a purely hedonistic feeling, the way her tight walls engulfed him.

Her response came in the form of a desperate shriek, her young body quivering in delirious delight and begging for more. Tensed fingers clawed into his shoulders while her left leg lifted and draped around his body, her undulating hips seeking to take him in, fully seated to the base of his thick shaft. Severus instantly obliged her longing, his thrusting movements quickening as he pushed hard against the thigh of the leg draped over his shoulder, aspiring to immerse his entire length like never before.

Each thrust was deep and fast, profoundly penetrating, smacking flesh to flesh. The slapping skin sounds mixed with her crescendoing coos and his own throaty groans echoing on the cavern walls prodded him into a libidinous and frenzied pace. He relished in the tangible sensation of his little witch, beneath him and wrapped around him in every pleasurable sense after being alone and without the glorious feeling of her sweet presence for endless months. Severus wanted to worship her voluptuous body with his own for as long as the fates would allow.

Their joined bodies rocked and writhed in unison, a sizzling friction building to a massive, pulsing intensity. Severus fought to keep watch on his angel's beatific face as the passion mounted, ready to explode out and envelope them both, carrying them along in its hungry wake. The next moment, Angela's mouth flew open wide with nonsensical sounds issuing forth and her toes curled in evident achievement of ecstasy and orgasm. At the agonizing sharp clenching of her muscles contracting around his manhood, Severus' back stiffened with the tightly coiled need of release hovering on the edge, yet he continued pounding into her contracting and gripping walls.

"You were _always_ mine," he growled out in a rough husky voice, locking his eyes to hers. "_Always_. Even when we were apart…."

With a long guttural grunt, he shuddered, his fiery release poured forth, deep within her, and his movements slowed until his burning seed was spent. Angela panted in short rapid breaths while Severus drew in deep mouthfuls of air through his slightly parted lips. Their eyes remained engaged until Angela blinked and her face gradually transformed to display a blissful expression of a perfectly satiated afterglow. The unrestrained and spontaneous reunion of their all-consuming and impassioned lovemaking had truly been everything and more - more than they could have hoped for.

Shifting in his position over her, he carefully removed her leg from his shoulder, caressing its silky smoothness in his wordless appreciation for eagerly indulging in such a pose for him. Despite the almost unbearable heat that was now radiating from their bodies, Severus moved to lay on his side next to her, all the while keeping a constant connection, his skin to her skin. Trailing his proficient hand along her side, he guided her hip, urging her to face him. Her eyes twinkled brightly, a vividly shocking electric blue as she gazed back at him. She stretched out her fingers to trace over the supremely satisfied grin he now wore. Neither of them broke the sweet silence as their fingers lingered about, lightly caressing each other's body.

Letting out a hushed sigh, and wiggling impossibly closer to him, Angela buried her face into his chest. Severus moved to circle his arms around her, holding her tightly and running a hand through her tangled, wet, mahogany curls. The sensual heat had hardly dissipated and yet Severus tolerated it for Angela's sake. Those many months without her consistent company were far too unbearable to be genuinely bothered by any small discomfort now. Though, when her hot breath blew across his sternum, he realized they both would benefit from a cooling charm. Lifting his arm, his wand immediately flew from out of his jacket pocket and into his waiting hand. Giving a practiced wave, the temperature of the air surrounding them grew to a refreshing coolness.

Severus cradled her close, simply taking in all that had just transpired between them. Listening to the soft sounds of the spring as the warm waters trickled down the cavern walls and lapped against the sides of the pool, he knew he couldn't have chosen a more wondrously serene setting if he had tried. He was not sure of how much time passed as he laid there, focused on Angela's steady breathing. Severus wondered if she'd drifted off into a contented sleep until he felt her shudder and sigh quite dramatically. With an odd stab of uncertainty creeping over him, he immediately tilted her head up to study her face and was distressed to discover silent tears sliding down the sweet strawberry blush of her cheeks.

"Angela? What's wrong?" he hurriedly questioned. "Have - have I hurt you?"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "No, Severus, not at all."

It tore at his heart to see her suddenly sad, and he reached up to brush away the troubling tears. "Then what is the cause of these?"

Angela drew in a shaky breath. "It's been so hard. I - I never thought I'd… that we would have this again."

Stroking her cheek, Severus let out a swift breath of relief. "I worried also."

"You did?" Angela sniffed, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "After everything that's happened with - with my father and this mess with Ewan… It's just that, you're all I have left to cling to and - "

Beginning to understand, Severus stopped her lips. "So these are actually happy tears?"

"Yes, they are. Happy, relieved, blessed…." A shy smile tugged at her mouth as she nodded, and, lifting her hand, she lovingly tucked several stands of his black hair back behind his ear.

Flashes of imagines flew through his head and Severus grabbed her hand unexpectedly, attempting to piece what was in his mind together. "Every time… you did _that_…."

"Hmm?"

"Brushed my hair back, pushed it out of my eyes and face. Every time we - we made love, you did that." Severus stared at her, his fathomless gaze deeply questioning. "Was it - "

Softly laughing, she stopped his words with a gentle kiss and her smile blossomed wide. "Yes, it was. A little repeated gesture. I always wondered if you would pick up on it or not."

Sitting up properly while shifting Angela into his lap, his black glittering eyes bored into hers as he inhaled sharply. "My dark-haired, tempting angel, you are _all_ I've ever had. And now, you are mine,_ forevermore_."

Her brilliant eyes opened wide and Angela's heart beat wildly within her chest. Could his words mean what she desperately hoped they meant?

* * *

A/N: About time and looooong overdue, so I hope this chapter was a delight to read! Now where do we go from here? And how does it tie in with the last chapter? What are your thoughts? O.O Hmmm...

The title, Amaranthine means "eternally beautiful and unfading; everlasting." It was also the name of what I consider Severus and Angela's song - _Amaranthine_ by Amaranthe. Pull it up on Youtube and give it a listen. It's also posted on my Facebook profile with some awesome new story banners by the ever-talented Christine! Check them out as well and/or send a friend request to Wendy Waddles if you would like to see them.

Special love to Sweet Little Mary Sue for the infamous "tree-climbing", and to Emily and Sallie for their awesome-tastic beta skills!

Stay tuned! More wholesome Severus goodness to come! ;)


	77. Until the Morning Comes

**A/N: OMG!** _In Fields of Purple Amaranth_ has turned two years old! And this chapter is way overdue! Read and leave loves for Severus and Angela!

* * *

**Chapter 76**

**Until the Morning Comes**

Tilting her head to the side, Angela pressed her cheek to his, thrilling in how lush his warm skin felt touching to hers. They had been sharing a bed each night for the past few weeks but it was not nearly the same as being completely naked in his arms, while basking in the heavenly afterglow of their lovemaking. Being with Severus again seemed almost too impossibly wonderful to actually be true, and she shivered at the horrible thought of it all being nothing more than an elaborate dream, created by her overactive and stressed mind. It felt real. _He_ felt real. It could _not_ simply be a terrible and teasing dream, could it? Resting her head upon Severus' shoulder and holding perfectly still against his body, she listened, concentrating on the ethereal surroundings.

Angela could hear the soft whisper of nature that gently hummed throughout the magical cavern. The ceaseless trickle of water murmured over the limestone walls as it bled down into the hot spring, and the gentle ripples across the water claimed proof to the life that flowed within it. Inhaling a small anxious breath, she picked out the air's sweet musk that blended the faint scent of floral with the fresh smell of crisp earth that imbued the magical plants with life. Carefully taking it all in, she finally smiled with confidence at hearing the sound that was the clearest and closest to her attuned ear. It was the reassuring and steady pulsing of Severus' heart and that was no illusion.

Lifting her dark curly head and pressing a tender kiss onto his chest, Angela once more nestled into his broad shoulder. She allowed the even pace of his heartbeat to lull her into a light and peaceful sleep. As she dozed, Angela was vaguely aware of Severus' masterful hand stroking through her damp curls and caressing along the smooth skin of her back. Her unvoiced question still floated in the back of her mind, and she would ask it, though for now she felt incredibly content to just be in his arms. There was no greater bliss she could imagine at the present moment.

Severus kept one arm protectively draped around her waist as his other hand continually stroked up and down her soft, inviting skin. He was wide awake and more alert than ever as his sweet angel drifted to sleep. It felt as though they'd finally scaled and conquered the unfathomable precipice that had hung threateningly suspended above their heads for months. In the quiet sounds of the cave, he reflected on all that had passed between them and how it had changed everything. They still had much to discuss. Having a witch to share his life with was never something he had anticipated, nor sought after, but Angela Zander was now, and would forever be part of his world. A surprising and unexpected change that he greatly welcomed.

Tracing his lean fingers along her slender arm, he came to stop at the heinous monstrosity on her finger. That ring was the only obstacle that served to taint any part of their future together. She was _his _alone, and he would allow no one to take her from him. Severus had already vowed to that fact. He'd learn much in the past year from his many mistakes. Ewan Etheridge and his evil plan would be stopped at any and all costs before harm would befall his Angela.

Pressing a steady hand to the nape of her neck, Severus brushed the top of it with his lips before shifting her in his arms so he could trail greedy kisses down her sweet face. Stretching and wriggling her body, Angela opened her eyes and blessed him with a glowing smile, and rolling to her side, she reached up to gently trace her fingers across the contours of his ruggedly handsome face. Severus exhaled a low sigh at the wondrous feel of her delicate caress. No witch had ever touched him in such a caring and loving manner, nor given him the sort of lavish attention that Angela did. Simply enjoying their time together, it was a long while before either of them spoke and she continued trailing her fingers over his features as he stared into her cool blue eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Severus asked quietly, curious as to the thoughts in her head.

Her smile broadened as she whispered her answer. "Is this… real? Are we really back in the magical cave?"

"Do you believe you are dreaming?" His eyebrow raised in amusement at her inquiry.

Taking in a long, refreshing breath of air, Angela closed her eyes. "I'm not sure what to believe. So much has happened…."

As her voice trailed off, Severus touched her chin, lifting it toward him. "Look at me."

Her icy blue eyes flicked open and stared intently into his coal black eyes.

"I promise you, this is _very_ much real," Severus said, his rich, silky tone lazily wrapping around each word he spoke. "There is no one around, nothing to bother us. Not a soul in the world knows where we are."

"Mmm, I like that," Angela happily sighed, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. "Let's stay here forever."

In one fell swoop, Severus' reply was only a hasty grunt as he positioned himself over her supine body and pinned her outstretched arms to the ground. He paused, his gaze decidedly fixed upon his dark-haired temptress, hovering just above her plump lips, casting her a wickedly delicious grin before enacting a achingly slow and affectingly searing kiss. Severus poured everything into it that he could never seem to manage into words. It was fierce and breathless; fiery with raw passion and sweet like fresh honey. Angela melted into his body, desiring to drink in every last drop of his devout fervor. She wrestled against his firm hold on her arms, though to no avail, as she wanted nothing more than to entwine her fingers into his raven locks in hopes to pull him closer still as they savored one another.

No more words were uttered. Only soft cries of pleasure and enraptured moans of delight could be heard. Angela's legs snaked around Severus' waist, and his arousal, which had long been ready, found its home, joining them together as one. Severus took his time enjoying her and ensuring that she experienced nothing short of pure ecstasy, yet again.

Together they lay entangled on the cushiony black blanket, their bodies cooling as the bliss hung heavy in the air around them. Severus closed his eyes, allowing himself to truly relax as Angela's fingers combed through his hair. A satiated grin grew on his thin lips when her delicate touch traced over the hook of his nose and he inhaled deeply as her fingernail teased the very edge of his mouth.

Quietly clearing his throat and gradually opening his eyes, Severus captured her hand in his own. "Angela, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…."

Angela's heart leapt in chest and began to wildly beat. Her cool blue eyes widened. She did not trust her voice to answer him in words.

"Hmm?" was all she could manage.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, and taking a breath, he shut it as though he did not know how to start. "I know… we have had this, well, discussion before. There have been many changes - granted they were unforeseeable ones. I wanted to ask you once more. Would you be - agreeable to moving into the potions shop, with me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. It had not exactly been what she'd been expecting but when she truly thought it over, she didn't know what she'd expected that he might say. There was a large part of her desperately hoping to hear him say that he loved her, despite the fact he'd recently done wonders in showing her just how strongly that he did.

Furrowing her brow for a moment, Angela allowed his unexpected question to settle into her mind. "Ahh, move into the potions shop? What about your house on Spinner's End? Why not there?"

"I've made arrangements for it to be sold," Severus replied with a smug expression over the memory of taking her there and all that had transpired. "It holds no genuine ties, at least not favorable ones." Lifting his hand, he tenderly stroked her cheek. "I have learned much over the past year and am understanding better…."

Unsure of what he meant, she shot him a quizzical look. "I'm not sure I follow."

His lips holding a hint of a smile, Severus' thumb rubbed over her lips. "Meaning I need to think more in terms of _us, _and not _myself_. Also, the less there is to be indebted to Lucius for, the better."

Angela's heart gave another tumbling leap and, nervously she bit at her bottom lip. His use of the term _us_, thrilled her in an indescribable way. She'd never considered living at the potions shop, despite the fact that it had ample living space with its upstairs rooms. The shop was cheery enough and open, with an inviting feel. Angela had grown entirely comfortable working there with Severus. The house on Spinner's End, however, while it certainly reflected many aspects of Severus' personality with its dark, brooding and book-filled interior, was less homey feeling in its gloomy and drab setting with the gray looming factories surrounding it.

"Yes." A gentle smile swept across her lips. "Yes, I think it's a wonderful idea, Severus." She nuzzled her face to his, brushing her lips to his.

While Severus had not expected her to refuse the idea, he couldn't deny the wave of relief flooding through him at her answer. Slipping his arm around her hip, they remained close, silently observing each other.

Noticing a glimmering shine building in her eyes, Severus stiffened. "Something is disturbing you?"

"No, not really." Angela blinked and a lone tear escaped her eye which Severus trapped and brushed away with the pad of his thumb. "It's just, I wish you could have met my father…." Pausing, she swallowed the building lump in her throat. "I think he would have been happy to know that I am working in potions. And… I think he would have approved of… you."

Severus kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Admittedly, he had no respect toward Angela's father. Not for the way the man had neglected Angela and failed to be there for her over the years. It reminded him of his own father and the lack of care and concern that greatly permeated his childhood. But Severus had learned that this was the sort of situation where he dare not voice his true feelings in regards to her father. If anything, a lie would be preferable to upsetting the steady footing he was beginning to regain with Angela. He pondered his words carefully as a smirk eased its way onto his lips. Severus' keenly Slytherin mind was fast working the lie into a reality of truth. In all actuality, he would have been quite eager to meet her father, only to show him up by making it clear that he himself took the utmost care of Angela.

"I would have been…," Severus began in a low voice, "agreeable to meeting him."

Angela let out a wistful sigh, and lifting her head to properly view Severus, her face held a questioning but hesitant expression. "Severus? What of your family? Is there anyone for me to meet someday?"

"No, there is not. I am aware of several distant relations, but there is no one of importance," he explained in the surprisingly, open manner. "I've had no contact with any of them in many years."

"Oh." She frowned, disappointed to learn he had no family. "Severus, what happened… to your parents? You've never shared anything about them."

She had been desperate to gain a more intimate knowledge about the wizard she loved. During her seventh year he had gradually allowed her into his exceptionally private life but there were times he was still less than forthcoming about himself. Angela had learned early on that there were certain topics not to venture into discussion with him. If they were to continue in their relationship, Angela had the right to know the answers to her many questions, especially ones concerning his family and his dangerously woven past.

Severus did not meet her inquiring eyes. It appeared that he was going to keep his past as shielded and secret as always. Stretching out his long, lean legs, he sat up and stared off into a distant dark corner of the cavern. Angela lay beside him, delicately teasing her fingertips up and down his thigh while pondering how she could possibly get him to better open up to her. Suddenly Severus turned, and looking down into her eyes, she saw the hint of a thoughtful but faint grin on his face.

"I'm not sure where to begin." His hand reached out, and with a long, graceful finger, he flicked a gray pebble from the edge of the blanket. "Perhaps with my maternal grandparents."

Holding her breath and fully alert, Angela shivered almost apprehensively. Piecing together tiny fragments in her own mind over time, she'd summarized that Severus had not experience anything remotely resembling a normal, happy childhood.

"My mother's name was Eileen Prince. Her parents were quite proudly Pureblood, both of long-standing and prestigious wizarding lines, though they held somewhat opposing opinions on how strictly the Pureblood agenda should be pursued. Her father was more open to accepting Muggle-borns in the wizarding world. He began to speak out and take action to help those who he felt were being wrongly oppressed."

Severus paused to glance at her, and seeing her nod of encouragement, he continued, his velvety baritone growing deeper with the resonance of strong resentment. "I have never uncovered the entire story, but apparently my grandfather broke several Ministry laws in his quest and had his wand snapped. His wife could not bear the shame and humiliation of what he'd done, so she left him and her two children, my mother and her older brother. He, in turn, apparently severed all but a few ties to our world and went to live as a Muggle. Eventually, he remarried a Muggle woman."

"Was your mother allowed to attend Hogwarts?" Angela asked, more curious than ever about his family.

Severus nodded. "Yes, and growing up the way she had, she was aptly sorted into Slytherin, never trusting wizards or Muggles alike. She was bitterly resentful of wizards for how they had shunned her father, yet she retained a great deal of animosity toward Muggles as her own mother did, despite the fact she never again had contact with her mother."

Angela's eyes widened and she gasped. "How does a mother abandon her children?"

Severus's shoulders raised in a nonchalant shrug. "I suppose she wanted nothing to do with her children, believing them forever tainted by his ideals."

"How horrible and pathetic," she angrily murmured.

"Regardless of her beliefs, my mother still settled on marrying a Muggle, Tobias Snape," he stated, the acidity in his voice steadily increasing. "He knew what my mother was but I do not believe he ever truly understood the reality of magic for all of its depth, importance and vastly varied intricacies. Rather, he viewed it more of a means to acquire possessions… in a disreputable fashion. All in all, he was not a nice man, in any sense."

The sharp edge of bitterness fiercely etched on Severus' expression matched that of his resentful tone. Pulling on the corner of the plush blanket and sitting up, Angela wrapped it around herself as she snuggled against his side. Reaching out, she rubbed the top of his hand before lacing her fingers between his and squeezing it.

"What kind of… things did he make your mother do using magic?" she delicately questioned him.

"Early on he convinced her to use memory charms to get out of paying their monthly bills. Much of his convincing took place by using the back of his hand or his fist, so she went along with it. By the time I was born, they had a system worked out to get most general necessities without ever paying," he explained. "But it gained them no advantage, for instead of saving, all was squandered on frivolous desires of the moment, and mostly on alcohol.

Severus' lip curled in pure hatred. "Drinking only served to enhance his wicked and violent temper. That, and the continual dishonesty, deceitful ruses and compounded lies took its toll on my mother. Eventually, she wised up and realized serious changes were needed, but that was about the time it all crumbled away."

Wondering if his parents had been caught and imprisoned by the Ministry of Magic, Angela stroked his forearm, hoping to ease his anger while silently urging him to continue on.

"He never held a job long, and usually when he switched jobs, it was because he had pilfered all that could be had. When I was seven, there was an explosion in the factory where my father was temporarily employed. Part of the building collapsed on him and several other workers. And, unfortunately, he lived," Severus spat out in a vehement hiss. "His back was broken and he could no longer work, for all the pain he was in. Alcohol became his full-time profession, which did not mix well with the muggle medication he took. The doctor bills were arriving faster in than my mother could manage, and he was devoutly angry that magic could not fully restore him."

"And he - he took all that out on you and your mum?"

Again, Severus nodded, his face somber and bleak. "My father was allotted a disability allowance and would have spent it all on drink if my mother had not devised an entirely new approach. In every attempt to save where she could, she began brewing him potions; calming draughts, sleeping elixirs, and pain suppression potions. Unfortunately, she was not gifted in such an exact and subtle art. She skimped on ingredients, made her own unwise substitutions and simply did not follow directions very well."

With her head rested on his bare chest, she gazed up at him, her eyes twinkling in much admiration as she was beginning to better understand him. "Would I be correct in assuming this is how you became so incredibly skilled and knowledgeable in potions?"

A slow smirk rippled and broke through his harsh countenance. "Indeed my education in potions started quite young. I could always see where she skipped steps and misread directions because she was hurrying. She had picked up a variety of odd jobs to keep food on the table and by the time I was nine, I took it upon myself to hunt out the proper ingredients and began my hand at brewing. When I started at Hogwarts, I was solely in charge of making his potions and sending them home each week by owl."

"For how long?" Angela asked softly, knowing what inevitable consequences that must have occurred from the strain of having to keep up with his schoolwork and his father's health.

"Until the end of my fifth year. You know as well as I there are many potions that work in adverse ways when mixed inappropriately," he answered matter-of-factly. "Tobias had never been a smart man, and he'd long taken to mixing a potion vial with his choice alcohol of the hour, to mask the taste. He basically poisoned himself. It was nothing but a relief for my mother and I."

Angela balled up her fists in frustration over Severus' plight. "I'm so sorry you had to endure such an atrocious father. What a horrible person he must have been to you and your mum."

Severus looked down to see an angry tear sliding down her cheek. A surge of warmth flooded through his body at her sweet compassion. Angela always managed to surprise him with the strength of her feelings for him and like a guiding light, it pushed him to further open himself to her, more than he thought possible.

"I suppose it is the reason why relationships have always been difficult and rare for me," he explained in a husky voice.

"Of course it is. After experiencing that sort of life for your childhood, well, it would put anyone off."

"As you are already vastly aware, I wholly inherited his temper and I - "

In a huff, Angela's alabaster fingers stopped his lips. "Yes, you do have a temper but it's not the same kind as his. You don't drink and hit everyone in sight just because. He was nasty, mean, and bitter, and he used the fear and threat of violence to control what he wanted others to do for him."

"And that doesn't sound like anyone you know?" Severus retorted, his words rich with a gibe tone.

"I know _you_, Severus. Much of your temper resides in the fact that you sometimes care _too_ much." Angela smiled and shook her head as her hand covered his heart. "You care about the choices that others make, even if it's none of your business. You claim you don't know how to care, but you do. In fact, it's so strong and fierce that it bursts out of you in a rage at times. You value cleverness, resourcefulness, and determination, as well as many traits that I'm sure your father did not hold in any regard."

Severus shot her a rueful smile and lifted his left arm, showing his Dark Mark. "You seem to have forgotten the largest blemish of my past."

"As you just said, it's all part of your past, Severus, not the present," Angela said pointedly. "You made mistakes but you learned from them and changed."

"I have also been less than honorable and truthful in my dealings where you are concerned." He raised a challenging eyebrow. "Though, I was apparently nowhere near as clever as I believed with you, resourceful and determined yes, but not clever."

With a snort, Angela laughed. "We're both quite guilty of that, we _are_ Slytherins by nature. I guess the important thing is what we learned from that as well and that makes all the difference. No more of _those_ kinds of secrets."

Taking her face in his skillful hands, Severus gently pressed his lips into hers, enjoying their pliable softness. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Her heart began pounding wildly within her chest as they stared into each other's eyes. Angela waited breathlessly for the words she'd long hoped he would utter: the words that would dissolve the lingering question within her heart. His piercing black gaze that ardently spoke of his truest and deepest emotions for her. It was as if the magic of the cavern had stopped time from marching forward, and for a brief span of time they existed together in a frozen moment of complete perfection.

Severus' warm lips traveled to her ear. "If I had the chance to live this over again with you, I would, despite any risk."

"_Any_ risk?" she teased him, her fingers trailing down his chest.

"_Any_," Severus firmly reassured. "Having you as part of my life is worth anything. Even Dumbledore knowing."

"What? You mean he knows?" Angela stiffened in shock and tilted her head to better view his face. "About… _us_?"

"Yes," he chuckled before rolling his eyes. "Apparently there really is nothing in the castle that escapes his notice, nosy old codger."

"Severus, that isn't the real reason behind you leaving Hogwarts?" she gasped. "Did he sack you for it?"

"I can assure you it is not. He is actually rather fond of our… intimate relationship. Which reminds me," Lifting a hand and waving it, Severus summoned an object from his cloak. "Close your eyes, little witch."

Eager for his surprise, Angela carefully listened, attempting to discern what he was up to. Only a few seconds passed before she felt Severus' hot breath tickling her cheek.

"Keep them closed," he commanded in his sexiest baritone before softly kissing her. "Now, open your mouth."

Confused but intrigued, Angela obeyed and as her pink lips parted, Severus' index finger entered her mouth, lightly caressing her tongue. Instantly, she smiled and seductively sucked on the offered digit until he wiggled it free.

"You recognize the taste?" he breathed into her ear, biting the bottom of the lobe and kissing just under it.

Shuddering over his provocative teasing, she nodded her head and opening her eyes, spied a familiar bottle of wine as he offered her a crystal goblet of ruby-red liquid. "Mmmm…," she moaned, taking an indulging sip as he tilted it to her full lips. "Light cherry with a faint hint of plum, mmmm… so delightful. We shared this for Christmas in your office and you - you said it had been a gift from the Headmaster."

Without waiting for him to respond with more than a simple nod, she dipped her own finger into the glass and offered it to him in the same manner, her lips in a beguiling smile as he sucked the sweet liquid.

"Where were you able to find another bottle?"

"In the village, just before the obnoxious encounter with Dingle." Severus sneered over uttering the distasteful name before taking a long sip from the wine glass.

Broadly grinning, Angela bit at her bottom lip for a moment. "You are amazing, you know that?"

They spent some time indulging in the wine, enjoying it in much the same manner as they had on that Christmas night in his office over a year ago. As if she had no other care in the world but Severus, Angela giggled delightedly while drawing shimmery trails of wine across his chest and licking after them with her tongue. A raspy groan escaped his throat as each trail descended lower upon his lean abdomen. When he could no longer stand the alluring sensations, Severus forced her back onto the ground, and lifting the bottle, he emptied the last of it across her breasts. His talented tongue tickled paths from one crested nipple to its twin. Angela shrieked with laughter and knotted her fingers into his hair as he eagerly lapped and sucked her smooth, alabaster skin clean.

Wrapping her legs around his thighs, Angela clasped her hands to his shoulders and beckoned him to take her once more with the lustful look of her brilliant sparkling eyes. Perfectly positioned, he obliged her. This time he was slow and methodical in his rhythm, drinking in how his every movement and thrust was reflected by the sweet rapture of her beautiful face and the melodious sounds of her mewing.

For a moment, Severus paused, his hand gripping a light hold around her slender neck. "If I knew it would solve problem of Ewan's plans with you, I would continue in this manner until I knew you were _properly_… pregnant."

Angela's lips parted with an astonished gasp. "You don't really mean that. You don't want children."

His grip grew tighter and his black eyes were deadly serious. "I very much mean it. Perhaps someday, though only with you."

Sharply plunging forward, Severus' gaze never once faltered from her sky-blue eyes. His fathomless black eyes held an earnest and genuine promise within them. Sill an unspoken promise, but it was there, none the less. Angela arched herself off the ground to meet each thrust, her shining eyes locked in his while allowing herself to be completely lost and intoxicated by the moment.

* * *

Angela curled her fingers into Severus' as they trudged through the snow. It was quite early in the morning with only the tiniest orange tinge creeping invading the purple sky in prelude to the sun's arrival. Casting a backward glance in the direction of where they had Disapparated from the magical underground spring, she exhaled a serene sigh of contentment. All was finally as it should be. They walked in silence and when Severus stopped, she understood that as her cue to snuggle into his warm enveloping arms for the trip back to Malfoy Manor. Before she knew it, they were standing just outside of the scrolling black iron gates of the impressive manor.

The brief worry-free respite was fast dissipating for Severus now that they'd left the illusionary sanctuary of the spring. His ever watchful guard was once again at its highest alert. Keeping Angela close, he flourished his wand in a broad, sweeping stroke to release the enchantment of the gate. Swiftly ushering her through, the gate clanked shut behind them, the metallic sound echoing in the cold of the morning.

Severus stood motionless, a calculated and decisive expression etched upon his features. He'd not had contact with Lucius. No trouble had been expected though he should have checked in at some point to verify that fact. If something had gone awry, he knew Lucius would have found a way to notify him. That did not serve to ease Severus' mind, and he fiercely gripped his wand ready for any misfortune. With his other hand, he firmly latched hold of Angela's upper arm and guided her forward.

His concerns grew in number, and in casting several inquisitive spells, it was revealed to Severus that there were three persons residing within Malfoy Manor, when he believed there should only be two.

Slipping a hand into his inner cloak pocket, he withdrew what appeared to be a smooth gray pebble. "Take this. In case there should be _any_ trouble, squeeze it between your thumb and forefinger."

"And what will it do?" asked Angela, cautiously taking it in her palm and inspecting it, while noticing it gave off an unusual warmth.

"It shall transport you to safety," Severus answered emphatically.

"A portkey? Severus, if there's trouble I don't want to leave you - "

His lean finger pressed to her chilled pink lips, stopping her mid-sentence. "There will be _no_ questioning your own safety," he growled through pursed lips, his black eyes deadly serious in his protest. "I'll be damned if should you fall into harm again, not when I can see to preventing it."

With a resigned sigh, Angela felt touched as always by his fiercely protective nature and she merely nodded, desiring not to end their wondrous night together in argument. Carefully stowing the stone into her jeans pocket, her fingers found their way back into Severus' hand. Giving a stretch on her toes, she sweetly kissed the corner of his lips.

Silently entering Malfoy Manor, Severus held his wand at the ready, keeping Angela close to his side. All the while, Angela's mind worked to piece together what might have been going on before he'd whisked her away to the magical underground cavern. Severus shared only the most pertinent information with her but she knew enough to read between his unspoken words and concerned looks. There was a specific reason he had taken her away and she was beginning to piece together a few of the details as to why.

A low snoring softly echoed through the entrance hall, issuing forth from Lucius' study. Severus cocked his head to the side, intently listening. As he did so, it appeared to Angela that his austere expression relaxed if but minutely. Releasing her hand, he gripped her elbow, guiding her along side as they entered.

Their eyes were first drawn to the magnificent marble fireplace, charmed with a low burning fire that shed little light upon the room. Then hearing the snores, and looking to the left, they discovered a shirtless Lucius, sitting at his desk and sleeping with head resting atop a stack of unrolled parchments. One hand was wrapped around an empty glass which sat next to an empty bottle of Ogden's Finest with another that lay toppled on its side. A lone candle lit the top of his desk, its glow flickering wildly against the tangled platinum hair that fell over his face.

Angela bit back the urge to giggle over Lucius' disarrayed state as it was in sharp contrast to his normally impeccably tailored fashion and overly preened upkeep. Glancing up at Severus, she could easily read his irritable distaste and general annoyance. Severus cleared his throat in a most surrly manner, pondering an arsenal of spells that would serve to wake his erksome friend. After all, Severus owed him that favor. His gleaming eyes rested on Lucius' cane and his lips formed an evil grin. The silver head of the cane lifted from the desk, repeatedly banging against its owner's face

Unsuccessfully batting at it, Lucius let out a loud snore, while momentarily lifting his head from the desk and muttering, "Draco? Draco, is that you? It's too early for a pony ride… let daddy sleep a bit longer…."

Rolling his eyes, Severus snorted. "Thankfully Draco is at school, unable to witness his father's weaker moments, though, over the years he has, no doubt, been privy to many."

Lucius' head shot up from the desk, his face ripe with surprise and confusion. "Oh, it's you, Severus. You've returned. I - I," he fumbled in a voice thick with sleep and drink, "well, it all went according to plan."

Severus made no commnet but rather looked at Angela, and Lucius, following his gaze, made a hurried attempt to reclaim his usual grace and highly prided Malfoy charm as he stood to his full height.

"Miss Zander, I trust you - "

He was cut off by an outbrust of laughter from Angela. Looking entirely baffled, Lucius met Severus' bemused smirk as a chair cushion flew at him. Glancing downward as he caught it, he then realized he was completely naked and swiftly positioned the cushion to cover his midsection.

Snickering himself, he gave a nonchalant shrug. "What can I say, it was one of those nights."

"Apparently," Severus replied raising an eyebrow.

Lucius grinned cockily, offering an obvious wink to Angela. "Let's just say _you_ thoroughly enjoyed in the Malfoy delights of the night."

Feeling there was more to his meaning, Angela gave Severus a bewildered look and found him expressing the same sentiment. Before either of them could question Lucius, a sharp hissing noise sounded from the vicinity of the fireplace. Everyone's attention turned to see a figure moving beneath a large satin comforter that was draped over the sofa.

A flaming head of auburn poked out. "Bloody hell, trying to sleep over here! Keep it down, will ya?"

Angela recognized the beauty, having an unfortunate encounter with the witch in Hogsmeade, though her name escaped her memory. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of the showy witch pulling Severus' attention away from her the previous Christmas and her skin prickled with dislike.

"Lydia? She wasn't part of any plan!" Severus roared in disdain. "What exactly have you been playing at, Lucius?"

"Plans needed to be changed, just a wee bit and, so… I improvised, " Lucius began, his head starting to ring with the nasty effects of too much alcohol, combined with little sleep.

An odd shriek echoed within the room but only Angela appeared to notice. Severus was too busy shifting his wand between Lucius and Lydia, undecided as to who he would take on first. His obsidian eyes narrowed in cunning calculation. There came a second shriek and Lydia's eyes greatly widened in surprise, followed by several moments of awkward quietness.

"Stop it! That's none… of… your business!" yelled a familiar but disembodied voice. "Get out… of my head!"

A second head popped out from under the comforter, this one raven-colored and belonging to the beautiful Annabelle. Angela immediately knew Severus had performed the Legilimency spell that he was so skilled at. Having no real fondness for Annabelle, she felt no inclination to stop him, rather she eagerly wondered what he was discovering.

"Severus, enough of that," Lucius ordered.

With contemptuousness sneer, Severus lowered his wand and spun to face him. "Despicable! You really have stooped to an alltime low, you know!"

Lucius' face erupted into a boastful smile. "For the love of Merlin, can you blame me? I mean, how could you not expect me to sample such delicious fruits when they're so readily available." His grey eyes lingered on Angela and he inhaled a deep breath. "Very lovely, fresh body… quite firm breasts, well, you should know _that_ already."

Angela's mind was piecing together more of the puzzle and she looked directly at Severus. "Polyjuice potion. It was my hair in the vial you gave Dobby. But… _why_?"

"Ewan invited himself to dinner with you and Lucius," Severus explained through gritted teeth. "Annabella was supposed to play you, seeing that she knows you, _not_ Lydia."

"Annabelle came down with a case of stage fright at the last minute. What timing that Lydia decided to drop by," Lucius shrugged. "Really, it all worked out quite fabulous in the end, no harm done."

It was Angela's turn to snort. "Except that you took the opportunity to have your way with my - my likness."

Lucius' gloat could not be wpied from his face. "Trust me, you gave no hint of protest. Quite the opposite, in fact. And the offer is always on the table, should you want to further your education of sorts."

Severus' rage was ripe to explode when he felt her fingers lace into his hand. Her thumb softly caressed his hand, temporaily abating his fury at such a brazen statement. Lucius would surely pay for daring to disrespect his Angela in such a manner.

Giving a charming giggle, Angela squeezed Severus' hand reassuringly as she addressed Lucius. "I just saw your offer on the table, so tell me, Lucius, why would I want to ride a pixie's stick when I already mount a dragon?"

Lucius blinked, speechless and dumbfounded while Severus promptly indulged in the ego boost of her flippant remark.

"By the way, I believe your attentions are required elsewhere at present," she said, giving him an overly sweet smile.

Sighing, he glanced at the sofa where Lydia and Annabelle had taken to arguing over who had more of the comforter. Both appeared quite grumpy and he was in no mood to deal with appeasing either of them.

Angela let out another chuckle. "No, I wasn't referring to them. It's your peacock. It appears to be on the lose."

Immediately his eyes went to inspect the cushion shielding his nakedness. It was firmly in place so he couldn't figure out what she was going on about. His head was pounding and it was far too early in morning to be doing any serious thinking. All he wanted was to take a hangover potion and crawl between his silk sheets for some proper rest. There came a volley of loud shrieks, this time from behind him, and spinning around, he found himself face to face with one of his own albino peacocks.

"We'll leave you to deal with that," Severus said craftily, smoothly guiding Angela from the study.

When they were sufficiently secured within the confines of their room, Severus felt torn between the urge to fall into bed with Angela safely in his arms as they slept or the desire to show her just how much he appreciated her unexpected comments rebuffing Lucius.

Before anything else, though, Severus cast several additional spells around the room so they would not be disturbed by the fiasco below. Turning his attention back to Angela, he discovered she had already slipped into bed and was wearing the blush pink nightie he'd given her.

Wasting no time, he removed his own clothes and joined her, welcoming the warmth of her sweet body snuggling up to his own.

Kissing his cheek, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his. "Thank you for tonight, Severus. It was a huge risk, but well worth it. Ohhh, and I don't believe I ever thanked you for what I'm wearing, did I?"

Severus trailed a finger down between her breasts, stopping only to tug at the lace that blocked his advance. "It was one of your graduation gifts and the only thanks I need is you wearing it."

Kissing along her collarbone as his hand again tugged the fabric out of his way. "That, of course," he purred into her ear, "is only so that I may remove it to get my _own_ present."

Angela's hand smacked against his bare chest. "Hang on. You said '_one_' of my graduation gifts, meaning there was more than one? Is there another?" Wrinkling up her nose, her face pulled into a pout. "When do I get it?"

Knowingly, Severus grinned. "All in good time, my little witch, all in good time. There are other matters to attend to at the moment."

Looping a hand under her thigh, Severus rolled her beneath his body, her head coming to settle in the fluff the pillow. He paused, losing himself in her delighted smile. His strong hand rested on her cheek while he traced her supple lips with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful, and all mine." Swallowing hard, he pressed a soft kiss into her forehead before staring into her sleepy blue eyes. "I love you, Angela."

Angela's face broke into a brilliant radiance, her vivid eyes welling up with a familiar sparkle. She exhaled a shaky breath, hardly believing her ears. Finally, Severus had openly acknowledged the driving force behind his ardent actions where she was concerned.

She touched his lips with a trembling finger and dared to breath in only a whisper. "You love me? You _really _love me?"

"_Obviously_, or so I would think it would be, after all this time," Severus said, his strong, rich baritone caressing his words. "Make no mistake of it, I do indeed love you."

Angela's glittering eyes fluttered shut as she deeply inhaled. Her fingers reached up and flittered through the long black strands of hair that hung around his face. As he studied her overjoyed expression, the muted glow of golden candlelight flashed off the imposter ring on her finger but even that could not bother him. It meant nothing and they would soon be rid of it, for fortune was on their side.

Lifting her head from the pillow, Angela kissed the tip of his long nose and whispered, "And I love you, Severus."

Shutting his eyes, he relished in the feel of her hand gliding through his hair and felt the swell that grew within his own chest at her words. Hearing her gasp, his black gaze open to search out her beloved face. She stared at him, a strange and uncertain expression slowly replacing her joyous smile.

"Severus," she exclaimed, pulling her hand from his hair. "It feels… funny."

His confusion melted into a mix of worry and apprehension as he caught sight of a white glow emanating and pulsing from her ring. There was no time to react, and before he could blink again, Angela vanished from beneath him.

* * *

A/N: HE finally said it! And then... and then... dun-dun-dun! We wrapped up one mystery and move on to a new one, though, I think you all should know _why_ Angela's vanished and whodunit! We shall see where it all leads! Always the luck, just when all is brightening up between them.

I do apologize for the looonnnnnnng wait for this update. The past two months have held some extremely trying and rough times for our family with unexpected surgeries and emergencies. This year is not proving to be the happiest of times but things that can be mended are healing while wadding through the unpleasantness of it all to get to the other side. I thank you all for your kind patience and for the wonderfully motivating kick-in-the-pants PM's and Facebook messages, those and all the love are very much adored, appreciated and cherished! The title, _Until the Morning Comes_ is taken from the song_ Amaranthine_, which is the title of the previous chapter.

Chocolate Severus smooches! ;)


	78. A Curious Detail

******A/N: I do apologize for my lonnnng absence. I did some editing to this chap and am reposting. A new chapter will be posted shortly.**

* * *

**Chapter 77**

**A Curious Detail**

Knowing that Angela could disappear at any moment always kept Severus alert and on guard, but actually witnessing her vanish was an entirely different matter. The extreme shock hit him hard, and, at first, all he could do was stare blankly at the pillow where she'd just been looking so sweetly up at him. The shock lingered but a moment, before giving way to rage. The urge to curse and blast his way to rescuing Angela was the only course of action his mind wanted to follow. Severus understood the dire seriousness of the situation, though, and instinctively he knew flying off in a blind rage could prove to be more dangerous for his precious Angela.

Wholly launching himself from the bed, Severus magicked on his clothing and conjured an urgent message to Lucius. His keen and resourceful mind worked through a variety of approaches to the situation but he needed more information before settling upon any specific resolution. Sucking in a lung full of air, he sharply pinched the bridge of his nose, seeking clarity amid the crisis. It was then he remembered her emerald necklace. There was no better opportunity to test the charms he'd enhanced it with, several weeks prior.

Rushing to the fireplace, Severus tapped his wand to the large, silver gilded mirror that stood beside it, in the corner. The reflective glass froze over in what appeared to be a thick layer of shimmering ice crystals that softly pulsed a pale green. There came a crackling sound as the ice-like coating shattered into the glass, melting away and causing a rippling effect over the mirror. As Severus intently studied the slowly forming picture, a loud explosion sounded, followed by a bellowed oath. Not taking his tensed eyes from the mirror, he waved his wand in the direction of the bedroom door, removing the strong privacy enchantment he 'd earlier placed upon it.

A rumpled looking Lucius practically fell into the room, stumbling as he attempted to regain his footing. "Really Severus, it is my house - "

Severus cut him off with a snarling hiss. "She's vanished! He used the ring!"

Lucius' theatric irritation immediately dissolved into a sober expression of concern. His wide gray eyes followed the path of Severus' to stare into the silver mirror that had morphed into swirling mist of murky olive.

"The necklace?" he quickly inquired, giving a side-long glance at Severus' pained expression.

Merely nodding, Severus did not pull his black eyes away from the mirror. As he watched, a terrible knot of dread churned deep within; the knuckles of his clenched fists also white from lack of blood flow.

"I don't believe…," Lucius began in an optimistic tone, "I don't believe that he intends to harm her. Last night he mentioned something about speaking privately with her, to discuss wedding upcoming arrangements."

Severus took no comfort in Lucius' words. While it was not the cruel Everett that Angela had been summoned to, it was Ewan, and the fear he held for her was of violation over violence.

The murkiness of the mirror cleared and a hazy image soon loomed within view. As the seconds ticked by, it became clearer still, but heavily tinged in a dull shade of emerald.

"Why… that looks to be study at Everett's home," Lucius commented when a roaring fireplace and an ornately carved black desk appeared.

Slowly, the image shifted, and they knew it was Angela, turning and taking in her surroundings. Severus harshly growled at the sight of the conniving Ewan stalking toward her as though she were nothing more than simple prey to feast upon. Severus' back straightened as his nostrils flared; he could still go after her at any moment, and he shifted his weight, leaning in the direction of the door.

"Give at a moment or so, old boy. If you show up now, before we discover his entire plan, he could vanish away with her for good," coaxed the blond wizard.

There was sound reasoning in Lucius' caution but Severus' concern for her wellbeing and overwhelming desire to protect her overruled everything. His urge to disembowel Ewan redoubled as they watched the elder brother's hand reach out, looking as if he were caressing Angela's cheek, and bringing his body to hers. The image rippled, confirming the deplorable action as she moved, seemingly flinching away from the unwelcomed touch.

Ewan began to speak, though his words were unclear, sounding as if they were listening through a wall of water. They strained to hear, only managing to decipher a word or fragment at a time. Neither Severus nor Lucius spoke, not wanting to miss any possible clues or explanations as to why she had been summoned.

With each passing second, Severus felt as if he was experiencing the ghastly events of a muggle horror movie playing out, a fragmented memory from his childhood. His anxious dread grew as did the powerlessness he felt in not being able to act. He could only watch and listen to the exchange taking place, miles away. The conversation between Ewan and Angela lasted several minutes. Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone, or at the very least, out of sight of the emerald's view. All at once, the mirror image swirled and spun, turning from charcoal to icky black.

Unsure of what was transpiring, Severus' brow furrowed, working out a reason. "She's grasped it in her fingers. She does that often when perplexed or thoughtful."

Severus' voice was gravelly. He wanted believe that was the reason. It was the most logical, for there was no way his spells had been detected. Angela's safety was paramount and he'd taken many tedious steps to ensure the pendant's charms were thoroughly masked.

* * *

Shivering, Angela shook her head, feeling quite peculiar for several moments after Ewan had gone. The summoning through the ring was like nothing she'd ever experienced before and it was highly disconcerting. She shook her head, attempting to clear her mind from the odd fog. She had no idea if it was a spell he was using on her, or just the general fact that he terrified and disgusted her. Chewing at her bottom lip, she waited to hear the telltale sounds that he had indeed gone. It was far too early for anyone else to be awake within the house, and for that fact she was extremely thankful. Although Gwen would probably assume she was there for a romantic interlude with Ewan, she did not want risk another encounter with Everett. The only benefit to her being summoned lay in the knowledge that Ewan had shared several tidbits of information Severus could surely put to good use. Now she needed to get back to him as quickly as she could manage.

Tiptoeing in her bare feet, she folded arms tight around herself as she stepped into the main hallway. Eyeing both the stairs and the front door, a sudden fear pushed Angela into dashing toward the steps, quickly and silently bounding up them two at a time. The upstairs hall was dark as she crept toward Anson's bedroom. In no time, she was standing over the sleeping boy. He lay in a tangled heap of blankets and stuffed creatures, looking as sweet as ever. Content that he appeared safe and well, Angela brushed a few locks of hair from his face and kissed his forehead before making her way to Harlow's room.

Baby Harlow lay snuggly tucked under the fuzzy blanket in his mahogany crib. Angela took a deep breath and could not refrain from gently lifting the baby boy into her arms for a cuddle. He smelled of fresh baby powder, making her realize how much she missed holding him every day. Nuzzling her face to his, she closed her eyes, knowing it was hopeless to ask Severus to visit the boys. That would never happen until the ugly, hellish business with Ewan was resolved.

As she cradled Harlow close, Severus' earlier words came back to her, about wanting to get her pregnant. Did he truly desire a baby with her as he'd surprisingly announced in the cave? If so, would that day ever actually come? Since graduation she had refused to even entertain the idea of ever reuniting with Severus, but now, she couldn't help wonder over this new idea in detail. If it were to happen, what would they have? A boy? A girl? More than one child? Did Severus have a preference? Did she, for that matter? Or was it just a silly, fanciful thought, that held no merit?

Angela felt a tug, and opening her eyes, she found Harlow staring up at her with an angelic sleepy look, his little fist clutching a curl of her hair. Kissing his forehead, she rocked him until his eyes drooped shut and a hint of smile appeared on his tiny button lips. Careful not to jostle him, she tucked him back into his warm blankets, and with a growing sadness, she left his room for her own.

The grandfather clock in the living room chimed out the early hour, thus reminding her of the need to hurry. Knowing Severus, he would do something dire and drastic if she did not soon return. He'd made that much abundantly clear. She was no longer alone. Her heart gave a flutter at the thought of him and their unexpected evening together. Stumbling around in the dark, she slipped into a pair of shoes, and hurriedly left the house. The moment her hand released the door handle, she broke into a wild run and making it to the gate at the edge of the yard, she inhaled a deep breath of the icy winter air. Snapping her blue eyes shut, she concentrated all her energy on Apparating back to Malfoy Manor.

When Angela opened them again, the sight of the heavy ornate metal gates had never appeared so welcoming. Letting out a pent-up breath of immense relief, it was then that she realized she was without a wand. There would be no way for her to open the gates or signal anyone of her return. It was at that moment an excessive weariness washed over her, and placing a discouraged hand on the frozen metal, Angela realized for the first time how extremely cold she felt. Her entire body was quivering as the desire to sleep overtook her senses.

Shaking herself in an attempt to refocus her mind, her tired eyes studied the brickwork that held the gates in place. There must be a button of sorts that unexpected visitors could use. The infernal thing was probably in plain sight but her exhausted eyes were most likely staring right past it. Closing them against a rush of frigid wind, Angela hugged herself in a fruitless effort to find warmth. It was next to impossible in the thin slip of shear fabric and lace that barely reached her mid-thigh, and in her trembling state, she was not beyond curling up into a tight ball between the brick and tall shrubbery. Perhaps in combination they would shield her from the icy wind of February weather that was whipping against her as she laboured over what to do next.

Without warning, a cloud of blackness overtook her, enveloping her body into an intensely heated and tight clutch. Angela's weary eyes refused to open, nor could she muster any care to fight it off, for it felt simply divine. Maybe drowsy sleep had overcome her at last. Imaginary or not, Angela was definitely enjoying the warmth provided.

"I've got you, you are safe," Severus's velvety baritone murmured into her ear, immersing her mind in the same warm, reassuring comfort that was presently wrapped around her shivering body.

A knowing smile laced her lips as she felt herself being lifted into strong arms. "Y-y-you… you found me," Angela mumbled through chattering teeth. "You c-could have been q-quicker."

From the familiar woodsy scent, she guessed that he'd wrapped her in his billowing wool cloak. With forced effort, her blue eyes opened to discover her face was less than an inch from his gravely concerned expression. An appreciative smile formed upon her cold lips, and stretching forward, she kissed his cheek and snuggled against him.

"I'm f-fine Severus," Angela whispered before Severus could articulate his most pressing concern. "F-f-freezing, but absolutely fine."

His acutely penetrating gaze searched her face to be utterly certain no harm had befallen her. Without another word, he swiftly carried her into the manor and settled her on the leather sofa closest the fireplace in Lucius' study. Pointing his wand at it, magnificent crimson flames erupted, brightening the room and intensely heating the air around them.

Angela involuntarily shivered still as Severus knelt before her, making sure every part of her body was securely wrapped up within his woolen cloak. Reaching up he gently tucked several windblown curls away from her eyes. Then pressing his hand to her chilled pink cheek, he whispered an additional warming spell.

"Mmmm… much better," she murmured, catching his hand before he drew it away. "You've used that spell before."

"Indeed." The corners of Severus' lips turned upward, his black eyes gleaming in the blazing reflection of the fire as they locked into her icy blue eyes. "And on a most memorable night."

"I do prefer it when you warm me up yourself," Angela purred, her smile most wistful.

Severus leaned close to her ear, his hot breath tickling against it. "The day is far from over."

The clearing of a throat interrupted their private reverie, and looking up, they found Lucius standing in the doorway, keenly observing them.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Angela? Anything at all?" he asked quite politely, giving her a slight nod.

Her eyes flicked to Severus as she thought. "Umm…."

"A hot chocolate," Severus said, answering for her, not removing his gaze from her sweet face.

Soon Angela held a delightfully warm mug as she sat with her feet tucked under her, still happily nestled within the confines of Severus' traveling cloak. Severus was settled beside her, and Lucius sat on the sofa opposite. She sipped her drink, half in a daze, trying to forget everything for one long peaceful moment while she enjoyed the rich, delicious cocoa. A sizzling loud pop of the fireplace caused her to look up, and only then did she realize that both Severus and Lucius were anxiously watching her every move.

"He only… wanted to talk," she began quietly, eyeing the hideous cluster of black pearls on her finger. "It was, well, quite odd, but he only talked to me briefly."

"Talk?" Severus questioned, a eyebrow raising sharply. "About what exactly?"

"Some of it made no sense. He was positively giddy with excitement, rambling on and on," Angela mused. "Said he was done preparing everything, that there was one last piece to his puzzle and all would be complete."

Severus and Lucius exchanged wary glances but said nothing as Angela continued.

"I honestly can't say why he summoned me, it was as if he'd been expecting someone else." She shivered at the revolting memory of him caressing her cheek and the eerie look that had been in his eye. "Anyway… he said seven more days and he'd have the power to bring back a lost bell of great power. And then, then we would be married, once he had the bell back"

"Lost bell?" repeated Lucius, looking utterly confused.

Angela nodded her head. "I know, it sounds like complete rubbish. I figured it's just something I've never hard of, a lost bell." Shrugging, she looked to Severus for further explanation. "Is there an ancient and enchanted magical bell?"

Perplexed, he shook his head. "None that I am aware of. Nothing of myth or legend comes to mind."

"I can't think of nothing," Lucius said, cocking his head to the side and drawing in a deep breath. "Not even in fairytales, and I've read them all. Draco went through a fairytale phase, especially ones with dragons."

No one spoke as thoughts were busy pondering what Angela had shared.

Finally, Lucius stifled a wide yawn. "I suppose it's not too early for a visit to Hogwarts."

"To see your son?" she asked, thinking his timing quite odd.

"But of course." With a broad smile, Lucius chuckled. "Why else would I be on the Board of Trustees? Draco's education is paramount."

A short time later, Lucius left, while Angela and Severus retired to their bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to curl up between the plush sheets and sleep the rest of the day away in Severus' arms . After changing into a pink satin top and matching pajama pants, she let out a blissful sigh as she crawled into the large poster bed.

Yawning, she closed her eyes and waited for Severus to join her. When he didn't come directly, she peeked through her lashes to find him standing at the foot of the bed. He held his wand out with his dark eyes trained on an object she couldn't see.

Angela thought for a moment and held out her hand to stop him. "No, Severus. Leave it. I just… well after wearing next to nothing outside in the cold for so long… I needed to put on something else."

His fathomless eyes quickly glanced up to her, then immediately returned to settle on the discarded nightie upon the floor.

"Severus! Don't you dare vanish that! You gave it to me and I quite like it," Angela implored him in a stern voice. "He did not defile it in any way."

"All the same, I will get you another."

Throwing the blankets back, she scurried to the edge of the bed on her knees and grabbed his arm before he could vanish it. "Severus Snape, get in this bed, and leave my clothes alone, now."

With one last reluctant look, he reluctantly abandoned the nightie and joined Angela in bed. Settling in and securing Angela tightly within his embrace, his face still held a calculated look as he studied her.

"Do you want anything else? Tea? More chocolate?"

Angela closed her eyes and silently laughed against his shoulder, knowing full well what he was attempting. "Perhaps just a glass of water, something that isn't so easy for you to lace with a sleeping potion."

Severus growled and tried to appear stunned. "Little witch, I would never - "

Her hand clamped over Severus' mouth. "Oh yes, you most certainly would, and you have done so in the past." Angela narrowed her blue eyes at him in a piercing gaze. "Besides, I don't need a sleeping potion. After the eventful and exhausting night we've had, I promise you, I'll sleep just fine. As will you."

Kissing his nose and then his lips, she gave him a rueful smile. "Actually, there is a potion I need… just in case."

"In case of what?" Severus asked sharply, his eyes wide.

"Well, unless you actually want one of those babies that you mentioned earlier - "

Severus sat up so fast, he caused Angela to yelp in surprise. His steady hand flew out to grasp a small potion vial as it came whizzing from the potions chest in the bathroom, and in record time he unstoppered it, eagerly offering it to her.

With a snicker, Angela accepted it and gave it a tiny sniff. "Least it's freshly brewed. Are sure you don't want to spike my pumpkin juice with it? Course it wouldn't be the same without poor Brody around for the interesting side effects."

Severus gaped at her in disbelief. "When… how…? How ever did you figure that out?"

Quickly swallowing the contraceptive potion, she waited as Severus summoned a glass of water for her to drink before answering his shocked query.

Settling back into the cushy pillows, Angela maneuvered into Severus embrace once again, staring up at him for a long, silent moment. "I figured it out, due to the fact that a certain tall, dark, and handsome professor taught me everything there is to know about potions, their effects, signs of potion meddling… shall I continue? Speaking of figuring things out, how did you know I was at the gate?"

He traced a clever finger along the silver chain of her necklace. "I was watching and waiting to strike, the entire time."

"Through the emerald? With the spells you cast?" Angela sleepily murmured.

"Yes. Now enough talk."

Covering a wide yawn, Angela felt quite eager to give into the much needed sleep.

"Though, one last thing," Severus whispered, his voice dropping an octave.

Tilting her head upward, she waited, watching him through heavy-lidded eyes. "Hmm?"

His skillful fingers caressed the smooth alabaster skin of her neck. "I - I do love you."

"Mmmm, Severus..." Angela flashed him a radiant smile before nuzzling her face into his bare chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

For as tired as Severus felt, he couldn't help but stare down at her, his mind still working through all that had occurred in the past twenty-four hours. It worried him that Angela had returned in such a relatively calm state. There was so much darkness pressing in on her as the looming and unknown danger grew nearer, he had expected at least a few tears from the aftermath of shock.

The only positive side was that the nasty ordeal had afforded him with the knowledge that in seven days, Ewan Etheridge would once again summon Angela, enact his ritual and marry her. Of course, Severus was utterly unwilling to allow that future to happen but time was running out, and they were still several steps behind, from knowing Ewan's ultimate plan.

* * *

A/N: Much love to you all for bearing with me and my less than frequent updates of late! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave some love.

*Hands out chocolate wands and deliciously detailed Snapey lollipops for New Years*


	79. Resistance

**Chapter 78**

**Resistance**

A strange sensation rippled through him. Severus' black eyes flicked open, wide and gleaming. He'd not meant to fall asleep but his weary body had succumbed to the warmth and comfort of having Angela back in his bed. Internally he chided himself for not remaining vigilant and watchful over his dark-haired angel while his piercing gaze shifted downward, settling upon the soft mahogany curls tickling against the bare skin of his left shoulder. A profound relief surged through him, content in the knowledge that she lay secure in his arms.

Exhaling a large lungful of air, he relaxed back onto the feather pillows as a slow grin overtook his expression, finally recognizing what particular sensation had awoken him. Angela's warm fingers had worked their way under his waistband, softly caressing along his outer thigh.

"Good morning, handsome," Angela breathed out in a husky whisper as she lifted her head to greet him.

His mind lingered for a moment over her words before surveying the dark room with a furrowed brow, attempting to make out the time on the clock. "It can't possibly be morning, can it?"

"I don't rightly know." Angela shrugged, pressing herself as close to him as she could humanly manage.

Severus raised a hand to magick open the thick draperies that hung over the large window but Angela pulled it down again, groaning. "Does it really matter? I'm not ready to get up, morning or not."

Giving a nod, Severus rested his hand upon the small of her back, tracing small circles with the tips of his fingers. He felt her hand wiggling up between their bodies, her fingers wrapping securely around her emerald pendant. There was a strong tangible reason for the time being a concern, as well as growing list of the issues he needed to further investigate, but for now, Angela came first.

Severus gently nudged her shoulder several hours later, talking softly as she woke. "It is an hour until dinner. We should make an appearance in the dining room."

Angela rolled onto her side, and giving a languid stretch, smirked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Meaning you must discuss important matters with Lucius and want me in your sight."

A wry smile tugged at Severus' mouth. "You know me well." Sliding his hand under the blankets, he gave her bottom a quick swat. "Now, how about slipping into that, ahh, pink angora sweater?"

Scrunching up her face, Angela gradually sat up beside him, mentally going through her trunk. "I don't own a pink angora sweater. I have a cashmere, cotton, wool, several jersey knits… oh, and lambs wool. All shades of pink, but no angora."

Rolling his eyes, Severus made a derisive snort. "So _much_ pink." He crossed his arms and a neatly wrapped parcel appeared in Angela's lap. "_Now_ you own an angora sweater, also in pink, no less."

She tore through the brown paper wrappings and squealed with delight as she tested the softness against her cheek. "Severus! It's gorgeous, so soft and lush!" After lovingly examining the luxurious gift, Angela turned and eyed him suspiciously. "Lacy lingerie, a lavish sweater. Somehow, I can't picture you browsing around fine witches department in Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"I have my own methods of procurement," he answered , the amused gleam in his dark eyes betraying his stern exterior façade.

Fully awake now, Angela laughed, sweetly kissed his cheek and promptly disappeared into the bathroom after rummaging about in her trunk.

A short time later, any hint of Severus' apparent distaste for such an offending color melted completely away the moment she emerged. Seated in the padded armchair at the writing desk, he froze, absently dropping the scroll he'd been perusing. He'd assumed that she would pair the sweater with her favorite jeans, but instead she had chosen a very short, accordion-pleated gray skirt. Biting her bottom lip, her mouth curved into a cocky grin as she directly climbed into his chair, and straddled his lap. Her hands paused on his board shoulders before seductively caressing them down the line of meticulous black buttons on his frock coat. With teasing giggle, her hand came to rest over the noticeably tenting fabric of his trousers.

Pressing her cheek to his, Angela softly blew the shiny curtain of black hair from his ear. "Got any more packages for me to unwrap?"

"You little minx," Severus hissed as her hand pressed firmly against his groin. "Perhaps dinner can wait a few minutes longer.…"

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair for Angela. Her appetite was still small, though she occasionally nibbled an obliging bite of food when Severus shot her a concerned eyebrow during his heated discussions with Lucius. They disagreed over the possible goals Ewan Etheridge was working toward and argued over the ultimate outcome of his nefarious schemes, some which Angela understood nothing about. She followed along intently while continually stirring her soup until she decided she just didn't want to hear anymore.

Lucius waved a manicured hand in the air, brushing aside Severus' latest argument. "Really Severus, Dumbledore's texts are in the study. We can consult them in there over drinks, but you know I'm right on this."

Snarling under his breath, Severus' clenched fist came down with a muted thud upon the black dining table, ready to continue the debate until he glanced toward Angela.

Jumping to his feet, the chair toppled over in the abruptness of his standing, his nostrils flaring wide as he wildly searched about the room. "What the bloody hell? Where has she gone?"

Hurriedly looking around, Lucius also stood, narrowing his grey eyes in a thoughtful manner. "Calm yourself, she could not have been summoned without our knowledge, not with our added spells around the house and grounds. I believe she simply left the room. Probably bored with the conversation. Or frightened."

Despite knowing that Lucius spoke the truth, Severus still rushed toward the grand foyer when the soft whisper of movement caught his attention as he passed the little used parlour. Instantly, he turned on his heel and entered the room, his black eyes alert as they combed over every inch of space. In the far corner, the sheer Slytherin green curtains that hung over the floor-level windows fluttered lightly. Severus realized the door to Lucius' precious conservatory stood ajar.

Peering through the small crack afforded by the open door, his gaze immediately rested upon the back of Angela's pink angora sweater. She was seated at the edge of the large, marble fairy fountain, her hand idly running through the water as it continually changed colors. With her back toward him, he could not surmise if she'd left the dining room in fear over what they'd been discussing or over boredom as Lucius had suggested.

Soundlessly, he made his way to her, gently slipping a strong arm around her waist as he joined her beside the fountain.

Closing her eyes with a knowing smile, Angela leaned back against his chest, clasping her hand over his. "Didn't take you long."

"No, it did not. And I believe we have discussed the topic of you wandering off more than once, such as in darkened corridors and empty classrooms?" he answered in a serious tone. "Shall we go over it again, nonetheless?"

"I just…, I just want to go somewhere, do something. Be somewhere different," Angela said with a defeated sigh.

"You know that's not safe right now. But, perhaps we could go to the potions shop, if you would like a change of scenery?" Severus offered.

She offered him a faint smile before looking back to the intricate fountain and its dancing colors. "That's not quite what I had in mind, thank you all the same." Her hand dropped into the water once more, as she stared into the fairy lights. "It's just that, ever since graduation I've been restricted from going anywhere, from doing anything. My life has been more regulated since I left Hogwarts than I dreamed possible. I've had no contact with anyone, and, clearly Gwen has _not_ been herself.

"At first, I figured it was her pregnancy." Angela continued as she flicked a floating leaf across the water's surface. "Then, it got insanely crazier when Ewan showed up, he and Everett plotting and planning whatever this mayhem is that I'm now involved in. I know nothing abut anything going on in the world. It's as if they want to keep me in the dark. I've taken to snatching the Daily Prophet when I can get my hands on it to comb through every page for a snippet of new regarding Allison, Brody, any friends at all…. for any news concerning you."

There was an unmistakable hitch in her voice as she spoke, all the while bending closer to the water. "For so long, I believed I was just going crazy, maybe imagining things happening that really weren't… believing things were not as awful as they seemed, trying to hold on to something hopeful. And then, last month, you showed up, and - and… well, everything is still a mess, still a big secret. But it is somehow better."

The single tear that dripped into the water did not go unnoticed by Severus. A deep flash of guilt surged through him as his bowed his head to rest on hers, tightening his arm around her. He was unsure of any other response to her words and he hoped it helped to comfort her.

"I'm - I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, Severus," Angela said, her voice growing thin and airy. "I feel worlds safer now that you're here, and, of course, much happier. It just feels like we're forever going to remain a secret and wrapped up in this unending turmoil. I mean, I do understand how it could affect you, I know it's dangerous, the kind of trouble it would cause - "

Severus shook his head and stopped her words. "I am far from concerned over myself in this matter, it is you, and only _you_ that I care about. I will do whatever it takes to remove you from this tangled web the Etheridge's have wrapped you in." He paused, studying her face for a moment and tilting her chin up. "And, I assure you, I am in no way worried about how any person might perceive our relationship. You are _out_ of school now, and, you _were_ always of age."

Angela shot him a grateful smile before she leaned her head against his shoulder and took several deep, calming breath. He knew her well enough to understand she was still holding something back.

"Severus, I think - I think there's something wrong with me," she said, her voice shaky. "Like... well, like how Obliviate doesn't work on me. It's not the only spell."

A series of highly undesirable images and unrealized fears flew through his mind as he turned her around to face him. "Angela, what else has happened?"

She did not meet his intense and searching eyes. "I don't know exactly how to explain it."

"Was it Ewan?" Severus viciously spat out, going through a mental list of the most terrible curses he knew to be in a Death Eater's repertoire. "What has he done to you? Tell me everything!"

"Yes. There have been times when it felt as if he were attempting to… to, well, to get inside my mind, to get me to do things he wanted. Even this morning, I think he tired it again. Not like when you used Legilimency on me, yet it was somewhat similar. I really don't know how to describe it." Angela shuddered over the memories but continued. "He - it never seems to work right, it frustrats him. There were specific things he wanted me to do but… I just couldn't, didn't want to. Especially when he… he, you know."

Taking her face firmly between his hands, he gently rubbed his thumb across her lips to calm and quiet her, while contemplating what she had just described. Severus' black eyes narrowed thoughtfully as her words settled into his mind.

"I mean, I know what he's capable using anything, but whatever it was, it was a strange choice considering that it didn't work properly, " she shivered, drawing closer to Severus.

"It seems the Etheridge brothers have no qualms against using malicious spells where you are concerned," Severus said disgustedly. "Not that they will ever get the chance to do so again."

Angela frowned. "This is why I worry about the boys and Gwen, Severus. "

"They appeared to be well yesterday when you checked on them."

"You saw that as well?" Angela asked, giving him a look of awe as she tightly clasped the emerald pendant in her right hand.

Tracing his finger across her collarbone and around the necklace before covering her hand with his own, Severus smirked. "Do you realize you grasp this when you're deep in thought or perplexed?"

"I think the habit began once it was invisible, to ensure myself that it really was still there," she explained, the hint of a wistful smile playing on her pink lips. "And… whenever I thought of you. Most nights I fell asleep holding it. Somehow it comforted me."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You truly missed my presence that much?"

"Desperately," she whispered.

Severus sighed deeply, pressing his lips into her dark curls. He felt he did not deserve such ardent devotion from Angela, but he was not about to argue with her over the matter. Rather he would continue his endeavors to be worthy of such an unexpected love and acceptance.

After several minutes of enjoying their quiet embrace, his mind returned to her original quandary. "Do you trust me, little witch?"

Angela pulled away to look up at his serious expression. "Of course I trust you. Why would you even ask?"

"I have a theory that I would like to test on you." he said, his deep baritone full of fervent reassurance. "I promise I will not hurt you, however, it may be relatively disconcerting."

Her wide, icy blue eyes regarded him with confidence and she nodded.

Severus stood and walked a few paces away, turning to level his wand with skillful ease at her. His wrist gave a graceful flourish and twist as his face held the mask of practiced concentration. Angela's eyes were fixed on his, bracing for the impact of whatever spell he'd cast upon her.

Suddenly, she clapped her hands over her mouth, shrieking with laughter. "Severus Snape, I will _not_ remove my clothes and splash about naked in the fairy fountain!"

A slow, victorious grin broke into the corners of his mouth. "Pity. I was looking forward to such a sight. However, you are incorrect, there is _nothing_ wrong with you. Rather the contrary, I suspect you hold an uncanny, yet natural resistance to mind-controlling or altering spells, one that could play greatly to our favor."

"What do you mean? What spell did you just use?" Angela questioned. "It felt very much the same as what Ewan tried."

Raising a smug eyebrow, Severus walked to her, and taking her hands in his, he triumphantly pulled her to her feet. "You just effortlessly resisted the Imperius Curse."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the NEW chapter and I do apologize for stepping away from the story for so long. All the wonderful reviews and messages over the past year have definitely been appreciated. Real life threw me into the very unexpected and painful situation of divorce. I'm doing well and I hope to ease my way back into some regular updating. Thanks for reading and sticking with Severus and Angela! Please leave some loves! ;)


	80. Revelation

**Chapter 79**

**Revelation**

"Severus?" Angela whispered, raising up on her elbow and leaning against his chest.

"Hmm?" His eyes remained closed while his proficient fingers stroked through her long dark curls.

"What happened to Narcissa?" Angela asked, glad to be alone with Severus again without Lucius hovering close by.

Severus drew in a deep breath. It was not a topic he wanted to discuss with Angela but she deserved the truth, terrible as it may be. Until recently, he could never fully grasp why the loss of love had so profoundly altered Lucius. The pain he himself had experienced over losing Angela for many months due to a puerile argument finally drove home the grievous reality that his longtime friend had endured. And now, the sole thought of her life in mortal danger delivered a deep and continuous stabbing torment that directly centered within his heart.

His fingers stilled against her head and he opened his black eyes as he somberly spoke. "The Dark Lord killed her, as an example of his intolerance to any disobedience. Right in front of Lucius, and her sister, Bellatrix. Draco was only a few months old at the time."

"How horrible!" Angela gasped. "No wonder he's never moved on in a proper relationship. Much like my father. Albeit, he chose a quite different path in coping with it."

"Indeed, and I never entirely comprehended the depth of his plight," Severus said, his rich baritone unwavering and brimming with emotion, "until now."

Severus' skilled hand effortlessly pulled her forward to kiss her forehead. Cradling her against his chest, he silently reflected over her striking comparison to her own father. He refused to thoroughly forgive him for abandoning Angela, putting his own selfish distractions above his daughter over the years, but his grudge relaxed minutely.

Angela shivered, causing Severus to pull the black blanket over most of her body before caressing her bare back. For the past two days, Severus had stayed as physically close to Angela as possible, within arm's reach or less. He had also put all potions brewing on hold for the time being while he and Lucius redoubled their efforts at cross-referencing the ancient texts procured by Dumbledore, hoping to discover Ewan's plans and working to decipher how each facet might be interwoven by glimpsing the larger picture.

The most looming and pressing of the topics they hotly debated centered upon Ewan's plan to marry Angela. Was she herself significant or simply a random choice being used to fulfill a missing variable? How did Ewan plan to utilize the ancient spell knowledge he had been amassing from far corners of the Wizarding World for the past year? And, in what way did that connect to his apparent ability to use the Dark Mark? Was his ultimate goal an attempt to resurrect the Dark Lord?

A calculated scowl remained firmly etched upon his face until he forced the most disturbing possibilities of the very near future from the forefront of his mind. This was his coveted time alone with Angela and he needed to return to the present to properly enjoy it with her.

"This evening, Lucius will be away at Hogwarts, visiting Draco. What," Severus began in a voice most soft and seductive while caressing his calloused thumb over her plump lips, "what might you want to do tonight?"

He already knew what his preferred choice for the evening was and he assumed she would be in complete agreeance. His time apart from her had taught him much, though, and he willingly wanted to allow her the opportunity to weigh in on the matter, especially since she'd recently confided her loss of control over even the trivial matters in her life.

Angela rolled over in the springy grass, contemplating his question for a whole minute before sitting up and lazily picking a belladonna flower. "It's the last thing you probably want to do, however, more than anything I would like to visit my parents and my brother."

Cringing internally, Severus expertly masked his outward expression into a neutral pose for her benefit, feeling the foreboding stabbed at his chest once more. That option was well below the very bottom of an unwritten list of choices for them to do together. He had imagined a much more pleasant and inviting atmosphere for their evening alone at Malfoy Manor, one akin to how their afternoon had unfolded..

Trailing the plucked flower up the leg of his trouser, Angela heaved a sad sigh. "I haven't been able to visit since, well, not since Headmaster Dumbledore took me, right after…." Her voice trailed off, her icy blue eyes cast downward to the ground as she tugged the blanket across her chest.

Biting back a groan, Severus needed no further guilting than the ever present memory of not having been there when she needed him most. "Then that is what we shall do."

"You really mean it?" squealed Angela, quickly turning to study his expression. "That was rather easier than I expected." She teasingly jabbed her index finger into the pale flesh of his exposed stomach. "Are you going soft?"

He snorted indignantly, and narrowing his obsidian eyes, he forcefully grabbed her hand. "I should think what we just did proves I am _anything_ but soft where you are concerned!"

Angela laughed and kissed the tip of his hooked nose when a sharp "tsk" caused both their heads to turn in the direction of the sound.

"Really?_ Really_? Did you really feel the need to - to defile my splendid conservatory grounds in such an hedonistic manner after dining out here? " Lucius asked sardonically, rolling his grey eyes and tapping his walking cane in annoyance.

"Absolutely," Angela replied, her sweet mouth curved with a mocking grin. "On the off chance you may have missed a random blade of grass through your own perpetual endeavors."

The blond wizard shook his head, feigning surprise. "Tell me Severus, have you always allowed such cheeky, contemptuous sass from your students? Or only the ones you bed?"

"Try not to appear so envious, Lucius. That shade of green clashes with your -" Angela smirked, tilting her head to the side as though looking behind him, "your pretty peacock."

"These infernal creatures are becoming a damned nuisance…" Lucius muttered, his nose turned up in disgust as he twirled around, readying his cane to shoo it back outside once more.

"Really Lucius? Letting your guard down far too easily these days," Severus said flatly, wearing a wry smile on his thin lips. "Perhaps… you've simply lost your touch?"

"Such blatant disrespect and ungratefulness, and in my own home that I so humbly share." Lucius huffed and clicked his tongue. "Well, I'm off to socialize with more civil and mature company for dinner."

"In that case, duck when the first years begin to snigger and point in your direction. You'll end up with less flying food in your hair," Angela retorted to his retreating back.

* * *

Two hours later, Angela silently led Severus along the cold, dark streets just outside of an unfamiliar muggle village. As they walked hand in hand, he found himself continually observing her face for any sign of melancholy and struggling emotions.

It wasn't until she had reverently laid bouquets of charmed poppies, amaranth, and jasmine at each of the three headstones that he finally caught sight of her unbidden tears. Wordlessly, he stood behind her, drawing his own cloak around her, against the winter chill and into the warmth of his supportive embrace. He did not hurry her, patiently allowing her as much time as she needed, while fighting his own thoughts from deviating into hypothetical speculations of a morbid nature concerning Angela and what could befall her by the end of the week.

After a short while, Angela pulled away and rested her gloved hand upon the newest grave marker. "Good-bye Daddy…." she whispered.

Taking hold of her arm, Severus confidently guided her back along the path they had come. There was a small, hazy detail lapping along the edges of his memory while they walked in silence. Something that Angela had once shared with him, about her father. Deeper he dug, soon hitting upon the particular snippet in question, and when they came to a corner shop, Severus paused outside the large display windows.

"Wait here," he firmly commanded before darting inside, remaining mindful of where she stood the entire time.

Confused at his unusually strange action, Angela had no time to collect her thoughts over it, for he returned to her side as quickly as he'd left. He offered her a shiny, round cylinder, which she immediately recognized.

"You remembered?" she asked quietly with a deeply appreciating smile, showing how touched she felt over his gesture.

Severus simply nodded as she took the Coke bottle. They headed back toward the alley where they had Apparated to upon arriving as she enjoyed the nostalgic treat.

"Was there a reason?" Severus finally asked, unable to determine a logical connection on his own. "Your father was a pureblood. Why a muggle drink?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I've honestly no idea. It's just what he always got for us."

Once they safely returned to the confines of Malfoy Manor, Severus undid her scarf and lifted her chin upward with the tip of his thumb. "Any thoughts on how we should spend the rest of this evening?"

Giving a shiver, she grinned broadly. "A long soak in a warm bubble bath sounds perfectly divine to me."

With a sharply raised eyebrow, Severus' expression was anything but amused as he worked his fingers down the buttons of her coat. He would not begrudge her the visit to the cemetery, however, his evening was turning out nothing like he had envisioned.

Ignoring the sullen look on Severus, Angela walked directly into the bathroom, eyeing the large, claw-footed tub. "Hmm… I know you are perfectly capable of enlarging it so it's comfortable for two."

"You splash, I'll watch," he answered derisively, folding his arms across his chest.

"Severus, I can't exactly make it worth your while if you're going to be so…," Angela said softly, circling her arms around his waist, squealing tightly against him, "so crotchy."

His chest deflated slightly as he loudly expelled a pent up breath, and in a resigned manner, he lifted a hand, pulled out his wand and waved it. It could be rather sensual to join her in a bath. Angela rewarded him with a quick kiss on his cheek before turning around to see to that the porcelain tub remained the same but the wall behind it had sprung back. Three sunken steps were revealed within the floor, leading to a much larger bath that was now filling with steaming, bubbly water.

"Seriously Severus? All this time you knew this was in here?" Angela sputtered indignantly. "Well… that changes things, substantially I'll have you know." She twirled around to face him, her icy blue eyes narrowed teasingly and her pink lips pursed tightly together. "You can begin by making it worth _my_ while tonight."

"Is that so?" Severus' black eyes glimmered as he stepped up behind her, subtly moving his wand. "I relish the challenge."

Sighing blissfully, Angela tilted her head to the side as his teeth lightly nipped along her shoulder and he drew her now naked body to his own. "Your requested bath awaits, little witch."

Once they had thoroughly enjoyed the spacious and impressive bubble bath together, they moved their lovemaking to the lavish bed, finally collapsing in a happily sated tangle of bodies between the silken sheets. Neither spoke as they simply enjoyed the warm embrace and peaceful presence of each other as they drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Severus jolted awake, launching his body into an upright sitting position and shoving Angela out of his way. He gulped down several large breaths of air while wrapping his fingers around his left arm, pinpointing the source of excruciating pain. It was radiating from his Dark Mark. The searing pain lasted a full minute before halting as abruptly as it had started.

Alarmed, Angela observed his tense motions, unsure of how to help him or if it was even possible. She was about to ask when he jumped out of bed and rummaged around on the settee near the bed. He tossed a balled up object at Angela before hurriedly pulling his own clothes on.

"He's coming, hurry and put that on," Severus barked in a raspy tone.

It was a long, button-down shirt of Severus' and no sooner had she scurried into it, then there echoed a loud bang somewhere outside their room. Severus muttered incoherently and the door flew open to reveal Lucius holding his wand out, his grey eyes searching frantically about as he entered.

"I trust you felt that," the disheveled blond wizard panted.

"Strongest yet, clearly as a summons," Severus said, finishing the last touches to his black attire.

"I suppose we should not keep him waiting," Lucius said, running his fingers through his hair in a quick endeavour to smooth it.

Severus' visage held a gravely serious look. "I will be ready as soon as Albus is alerted and we secure Angela."

With a nod of agreement, both wizards held their wands aloft. A large silvery creature flew from Severus' wand, vanishing directly into the fireplace. Lucius' wand emitted a blueish white glow that continually enlarged as it floated upward, becoming the size of the room before disappearing through the ceiling.

"Dobby!" roared Lucius.

"Sir?" came the voice of the house-elf, appearing next to his master.

"You know your orders, protect Angela with your magic. Help her, see to any need that she has. Do not leave her side for anything!" he ordered sharply. "If she is taken by summons, make yourself invisible, remain with her while alerting myself and Severus." He paused, glancing carefully toward Angela, before adding, "As well as Dumbledore. Do not disappoint me. Is that clear?"

"Dobby obeys Master, always obeys, never disappoints," he answered, dramatically bending over in reverence. "She is safe with Dobby."

Angela's mind whirled, trying to rapidly process all that she saw and heard. Before she could muster a single question, Severus roughly grabbed her, fiercely kissing her. It was the sort of kiss that burned heavily with anxious uncertainty.

She shuddered involuntarily when his lips released her own and he cradled her face in his hands. "You must stay here, until I return."

Shaking her head, a lump caught in her throat. She wanted to cry out for him to stay with her, not to leave her alone, but he and Lucius were already gone. Swallowing hard, she blindly walked to the edge of the bed and sat, holding her shaking hands in her lap.

Blinking several times, she puzzled over what had just occurred until an object intersected her vision, obscuring the hearth from sight.

"How can Dobby serve, young mistress?" The house-elf beamed up at her in all eagerness.

"Oh, I forgot you were here…," Angela said, absently.

"It is Dobby's job to go unseen whenever possible, but now I stays with you." He blinked his giant lime-green eyes and smiled broadly. "What can I get for mistress? What is it you wants to be doing now?"

"Umm, nothing. Just waiting, waiting for them to return," Angela said, slowly scooting back against the pillows.

As she sat and contemplated what might be going on, she was vaguely aware of the busy elf, scurrying about the room, occasionally snapping his bony fingers. The fire surged in intensity as more logs flew into it. Any discarded clothes were tidied, folded and returned to their proper places. The disarrayed bedding straightened and rose to cover over her legs while the little elf expertly fluffed each pillow behind her.

"What else can Dobby assist with? Would you like the fire warmer? Hows about Dobby draws mistress a bath?" he squeaked excitedly, standing on the bed beside her. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? There are so many choices! Its been too long since there has been a deserving mistress to help."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, I - "

Angela froze as the house-elf suddenly ran headlong into the wall, repeatedly banging his forehead into it. "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby! Should not say such terrible words about Master's playthings."

"Huh?" she began. "Stop that! You're going to hurt yourself and the wall."

"Dobby can fix wall, cannot take back bad words!" he shrieked, blubbering under his breath. "Calling Master's mistresses such a name!"

"Oh merlin. A nutter elf." Angela rolled her eyes, snickering. "Ah… I won't tell him what you said about his, ah, playthings. Ok? So stop that banging, it's really quite annoying."

"Yous won't tell Master?" gasped Dobby, jumping back onto the bed and hugging her leg and petting her knee through the blankets. "You is a good witch. Master is happiest if I cares for you and keeps you safe."

Feeling somewhat revolted by his odd mannerisms, she desperately thought for a way to disentangle him from her person that didn't involve touching him. "Er… yes, that he is, so you can start by getting me some… some hot chocolate."

"Dobby would be delighted!" The little elf bowed and vanished.

The sigh of relief could not pass her lips before he reappeared holding a large, steaming tea cup and saucer. "What else can Dobby fetch for young mistress?"

Angela closed her eyes. It was going to be a very long night. Less than an hour later, she had banished the house-elf to sit in the armchair in the far corner of the room. He sat, quietly murmuring his desire to help, rocking back and forth, his skinny legs dangling far above the floor.

Dobby had attempted to sort her clothes into color order, trim her toenails, brush her hair, and knit her a scarf. He also brought her every possible drink found within the walls of Malfoy Manor, from butterbeer to absinthe, as well seven different desserts. She'd drawn the line at his suggestion to sing her a lullaby while offering to hold her eyelids closed.

It was impossible to get any real rest, between the worry of not knowing what Severus and Lucius might be enduring and dealing with a hyper house elf. Though, if she didn't have that pressing concern, she might have amused herself over how the energetic and determined little elf probably irked most of Lucius' playthings into leaving him.

When it truly appeared that Dobby might self implode over his confinement to the chair, she took pity on him. "Dobby, I would greatly appreciate it if you fetched me a large chamomile tea, and afterwards, you can sit by the fire, um… and tell me all about Narcissa, but only if you can remain calm."

He almost bounced to the ceiling with glee.

"_Calm_," Angela firmly reminded him.

He appeared beside the bed, handing her a large teacup. Angela reached out to take it but it swiftly crashed to the floor. Dobby screamed and howled, running in circles before actually running up the side of the wall and back down, all the while yanking at his flappy ears and looking terrified.

"No! No! Such evil! What does Dobby do? It's terrible, awful! What would Master say? Dobby has his orders, mustn't leave her!" he chanted over and over, screaming and clapping his hand over his mouth.

Angela tried everything she could think of but there was no calming Dobby. Not even the reminder that his master had ordered him to take care of her and that he was not actually fulfilling that by the way he was acting stopped him Every time she got close, he staggered over backward, and, grabbing the nearest object, he would promptly beat himself over the head with it as he ran around, up, over, and under everything of consequence in the room. He repeated threw himself to the floor, banging his fists while moaning. She believed she would lose her mind if the elf did not soon stop his insane antics. She was rubbish with most charms and certainly could not counter house-elf magic on her own.

Deciding to just ignore him as best she could, she sat back on the bed in resignation, tightly shutting her eyes and rubbing her forehead. Then, without warning, she heard Dobby emit a bizarre gurgling sound. Angela turned her head to discover him frozen and floating several feet in the air. A hand clamped down over her shoulder, frightening her out of her wits.

"What have you done to my house-elf?" came Lucius' perturbed voice.

The sudden scare had not entirely dissipated from within Angela's mind and it prevented her from answering. Her blue eyes, wide and fearful combed the room, searching for Severus now that Lucius had returned.

"Where - where's Severus?" she asked feebly, pointing a shaking finger.

"He is detained at present. On a task," the handsome wizard explained, sitting next to her on the bed and resting his leather gloved hands on top of his walking cane.

"A task? For…?" Angela queried uneasily.

"Ewan. He has offered Severus a task in which he may best prove his loyal dedication to restoring the pure-blood order." One glance at her panicked face and he continued on. "Meaning his skill is about to be tested, but have no worries, Severus is more than capable."

"Capable of doing what exactly?" she managed to ask.

"He's been sent to retrieve a former, ah, colleague, who is presumed to now be wholly disloyal," Lucius said, attempting to delicately allay her fear through carefully selecting his words. "It is a complicated matter that Severus will expertly handle, so let us not worry over it.

Angela frowned in anxious irritation. "I'm not stupid, Lucius. I understand the gravity of the situation, especially since I know Dumbledore sent him on a similar task last year." Closing her eyes, she shivered at the dreadful memory. "I had to deal with those so called complications upon his return. He was a mess, bleeding, bruised, broken ribs. It's still a wonder that he didn't splich himself - or worse, coming back to Hogwarts!"

"Trust me, when I tell you he has significantly more motivation this time round." Lucius wrinkled his nose, and seeking a distraction from the uncomfortable conversation, turned to his still hovering house elf. "Care to explain?"

"You mean me, don't you?" she retorted, not allowing the subject drop so easily. "_I'm_ the motivation."

Lucius slipped his hand to her back, gently rubbing small, comforting circles as he took several deep, head-clearing breaths. "Yes, you are wrapped very deeply within every single incentive he has, propelling him forward."

"And is it… enough?" she whispered, her blue eyes welling up at the corners.

"Is it enough?" Lucius chuckled, giving her a tight, reassuring squeeze. "You have clearly never witnessed the raw, spellbinding display of power from a man fighting when love is his driving force. Trust me, he will return to you."

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Angela sighed deeply, surprised at the actual comfort his words and unexpected hug brought.

"Now, the topic of my elf?"

"I've really not a clue." Angela shrugged. "One second he was chipper, and then, this insane babbling mess the very next."

Lifting his wand, he pointed to the emobile elf. "I will release you when you have properly explained yourself."

Dobby blinked his giant eyes, and a slew of jumbled words flew from his mouth, none of it intelligible. Without warning, the house elf seized up and froze again.

"Last warning, before I lose my temper with you," Lucius threatened.

"Evil! Evil is here!" Dobby shrieked, nodding his head forward, the rest of his body still frozen. "It's here! I didn't lets it in but it found a way!"

Lucius immediately stood, his wand on guard to strike. "What evil? Out with it, now!" he harshly ordered.

Angela cast her eyes all about the room, knowing there would be no telltale signs, but almost convinced she would see menacing letters blazing on the wall, proclaiming the evil that Dobby spoke of.

"She -she carries it!" screamed the distraught elf.

Angela dropped her legs to the floor, looking over herself, unsure of what to think until she clapped a hand to her stomach. "Lucius! You don't suppose - "

"Hold still!" he commanded, leveling his wand at her womb.

There came a small crackle, followed by a fizzling gray spark. "No, you are definitely not with child."

"I don't understand, what does he mean, I carry - wait! Lucius! It's got to be this!" She stood to full height and thrust her hand in his face. "It's the ring!"

They both turned to Dobby for confirmation and further explanation.

"Dobby was forbidden to ever speaks of it," he whimpered. "Don't make me speaks of it."

"Forbidden? Ordered by whom? You shall tell me now!" Lucius bellowed, angrier than Angela had ever seen him. "Or the punishment will be your demise."

"Ohhhh!" he screamed, torn over his desire to obey both orders. "By Master himselfs. Master ordered Dobby to never speak of it again, not ever speak of the evil one that the ring belonged to!"

Lucius gasped as if the wind had been knocked out of him and he dropped into the nearest chair. "Why - why didn't I realize it sooner? It suddenly makes sense. I should have known, and yet, it can't be so. She's dead…."

Angela dropped to her knees in front of him. "What? What can't be so? Who's dead?"

Leaning forward, Lucius idly took Angela's hand into his own and gave her a weak smile. "My wife's sister, Bellatrix, the lost Belle. We all misinterpreted the phrase." He attention turned back to Dobby. "This belonged to her, didn't it? The hushed rumors were true after all? Her secret most dark, from her lover most devoted?"

Dobby's green orb-like eyes rapidly blinked as his head woefully bobbed up and down.

* * *

**A/N: **They know something about the ring but now where's Severus?It's all about to get real, folks, as more and more puzzle pieces fall together! Thanks for reading - can you believe it - 2 new chaps in a week! Wooohooo! I absolutely appreciate the encouragement, the thoughtful reviews, and virtual hugs! Please let me know what you think! Any guesses on what might happen next? Stay tuned, more to come! ;)


	81. OBLIVIATE!

**Chapter 80**

**Obliviate!**

Angela gingerly eyed Lucius as he sat, stock-still, looking quite stunned as his mind processed the vital new nugget of information. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he held up a hand to stop her.

"I've no concrete answers just yet, but I can guarantee that this knowledge is in our favor," he said quietly, reaching out to sweep a cluster of dark curls over her shoulder. "While I work through the implications of how this is most helpful, I suggest you get rested for Severus' return. I will not bear the brunt of his wrath, should you be exhausted."

She momentarily considered objecting, but simply nodded in agreeance as she suddenly became very aware of just how tired she felt. Standing, she tugged the bottom of Severus' shirt down, making certain it covered her lace knickers as she climbed into bed, rolling onto her side and tightly hugging the pillow beside her, deeply inhaling its scent.

"To get you thoroughly well-rested, might I suggest the bed in my own chamber," Lucius began, his voice effortlessly smooth and beguiling, "as it is easily the most comfortable within the Manor."

Angela shot him a sidelong glance, "Oh, you have a Severus-scented pillow on your bed as well?"

Shaking his head, Lucius snorted. "Cheeky witch…."

The clock faintly chimed out the eight o'clock hour as Angela stretched her limbs, giving a sleepy yawn. Sitting up, she caught sight of Lucius still in the armchair, his feet propped on the matching ottoman. She felt vaguely touched that he'd traded the convenience of his own bed for a chair.

"Good morning," she whispered. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"I've dozed a bit," he offered with a wry smile. "The first and foremost matter to deal with, now that you are awake... do you have a small trinket, a piece of jewelry you wouldn't mind wearing - in addition to your excellent necklace, of course?"

"I - I do have a charm bracelet, belonging to my mother. It was a gift, from my father, um, though I don't wear it so much since…." Her voice trailed off as he nodded understandingly.

"Splendid! Fetch it for me, and I will charm it to alert me should you be removed from the house. Though not unwelcomed, it is not entirely ideal that I remain by your side every moment until Severus' return. I daresay he would… frown upon my assistance in the shower or in dressing," he said, his handsome face twisted into a wantonly teasing grin.

Angela leapt from the bed and swiftly retrieved the silver bracelet from a small compartment within her trunk. Rounding the bed, she thrust it forward for him.

"Such a hurry to rid yourself of my delightful company, are we? I'm hurt," Lucius smirked. "Do you consider me that bothersome?"

"You are fairly tolerable, in modest amounts," Angela explained, "however, I would desperately like to use the loo, on my own thank you."

The day passed quietly, with no word from Severus, and after dinner, Lucius suggested they enjoy a stroll through the conservatory. Carrying a large glass of red wine, he took her elbow in a gentlemanly fashion, guiding her around the cobblestone path, while pointing out his more exotic plants and prattling on about them. Once they had circled the winding path, they returned to the beautiful centerpiece fairy fountain when Lucius motioned for her to sit down.

Keeping her icy blue eyes trained on his face, she demurely sat, unsure of what she was reading in his expression. A fast apprehension sank into her heart as her thoughts turned immediately to Severus.

Tipping back the last of his wine, he joined her on the marble bench, offering her a sad, wistful smile. "Severus has never been one to willing expose himself in any vulnerable way. Ever. Not as long as I've known him, and we go back quite a ways. I only learned of his strong affections for you mere days before actually discovering where you were. And even then, he did not need to verbalize a single word more than the bare, basic facts he'd begrudgingly shared, for the proof was clearly evident upon the sight of you both together."

She bit her bottom lip, softly smiling over Lucius' words. He knew his friend well.

"The silent gestures between the two of you... the heated glances… the way your faces glow when the other enters the room… It's clearer than a goblin-mined diamond, and not something one has the privilege of witnessing, let alone experiencing in life." Lucius closed his eyes and paused for a moment. "In fact, I myself have only ever experienced it once."

Angela realized what he was getting at and laid a gentle hand on his knee. "Severus told me about Narcissa, about what happened. I'm very sorry."

Reaching inside his dinner jacket, he produced a small, exquisitely crafted dagger. Fondly he turned it over and over in his well-manicured hands. There was a delicate pattern of gold filigree work woven around the handle and wrapping around several fancy inscriptions that were engraved upon it.

"This belonged to her, a gift from myself, just after we were married. It will protect the one who uses it, it's owner. Unfortunately, it was not enough to help her." He lifted Angela's hand from his knee and affectionately placed the dagger within it. "Now… I want you to have it. Keep it hidden on your person at all times. At least until all this nasty business is set to rights."

Surprisingly touched, Angela nodded and smiled before giving him a heartfelt hug.

It was well past the midnight hour when she woke, looking to the chair Lucius had been occupying. In the dim firelight, she discovered it to be empty. Struggling to sit up in bed, she heard a low, throaty growl objecting, and blinking rapidly several times, she cast her eyes upon Severus. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, keeping her from moving about.

Wriggling a hand free, she touched his cheek. "You're back!"

"Evidently," he grunted, opening one eye.

"All in one piece?" she asked, half afraid of his reply.

"Other than being tediously tired, I am quite well." He pressed his warm lips into her forehead. "Now sleep, talk later."

Content to do just that, she was about to snuggle deeper into his hold when she remembered. "Oh! But Severus, we discovered - "

His skilled hand clapped over her mouth. "Already discussed it, at length. _Sleep_."

* * *

Sitting on a tall, wooden work stool, Angela twisted the silver charm bracelet around and around her wrist as she watched Severus bent over a cauldron containing a potion as clear as water. They had arrived at the potions shop just after breakfast and he'd immediately gone to work concocting the Draught of Living Death and its antidote, the Wiggenweld Potion.

He would not discuss the task he'd been given by Ewan, nor was he saying much regarding the ring's previous owner and he'd refused all her offers of assistance in brewing. Frustrated, she'd busied herself with making the upstairs of the shop more livable on a long term basis until he called her back to his side. Meticulously, Severus filled several miniature vials with the potion before moving on to ladle out the antidote.

"Now... that is out of the way - "

"Are you finally going to explain? I mean, you refused my more than capable help, won't tell me anything about this ghastly item on my finger, _and_ allowed me out of your sight with nary a reproach?" Angela interrupted, her arms folded as she glared up at him.

Waving his wand to extinguish the flames, he swiftly stepped to her side, yanking her down from her perch. His warm hand pressed to her cheek as his glimmering eyes roamed over her sweet face. Then, without warning, his lips fully engulfed hers. Deciding her pressing questions could wait, she tightly wound her fingers into his black hair, returning his fervent kiss.

Severus' lips gradually moved away from hers, trailing along her jaw and down her smooth neck where his agile hand worked opened the buttons of her blouse. His mouth found hers once more while his lithe fingers slipped under the lacy fabric of her pink bra, teasing the round, blossoming bud.

Groaning in pleasure, Angela smirked. "Mmm… maybe you should venture away more often, if you come back in this kind of mood…."

He growled, biting the tip of her plump bottom lip and pinching her nipple until she hotly gasped. "And leave you longer in the care of Malfoy and his unwelcomed seductions? I surely think not!"

"I'll have you know," Angela mewed as she shuddered wantonly, arching her breasts forward, "that, that I flatly refused the offer of his bed."

Narrowing his dark eyes, he looked into hers for a fraction of a second before his head dropped and she felt his teeth sink into the exposed flesh of her breast. A firm hand clapped harshly against her arse and she smiled quite satisfied in her choice to wear a skirt that morning. She could feel the hemline lifting as she heard a murmured incantation fall from Severus' lips.

He twirled her around to face the worktable, pushing his body against her back, and emphatically whispering, "There will be no further talk of Malfoy's bed in my presence, is that clear, little witch?"

"Or what, Professor?" she taunted, giggling. "Are you going to teach me a lesson? Maybe prove in what ways you're more skilled than him?"

There can a smart smack to her buttocks and a sharp snarl from Severus. "Indeed, I shall…."

Hearing the opening of his trousers, Angela chewed her bottom lip in heavy anticipation. The next several moments were filled with heated grunts and lustful moans as he pushed her further forward and wasted no more breath on words, his long fingers tracing and tormenting her into desperate desire.

When thoroughly assured of her readiness for him, one hand groped her exposed breasts as the other hand guided his throbbing length into her wet warmth. Pausing for a moment, he marveled how this young witch so feverously excited his every sense. At her hissed whimper, he began thrusting in strong upward strokes, his hand sliding along her creamy skin to grasp her hip and guide her body on his.

It wasn't long before he felt the tight clenching of muscles squeezing him, and her panting cries of pure, sensual delight pushed out all other thoughts save one. With a wild roar, he pushed deeper, ready to give way to his own carnal pursuits.

"Bloody hell! Don't move," he unexpectedly commanded, hastily covering her mouth with his hand.

His velvety baritone groaned out with the hasty explosion of his seed, his body rigid and his grip further tightening around her. His fierce grip tightened painfully, causing her to sputter and choke as the shop door flew open, suddenly revealing Ewan, brandishing his wand in their direction. Shocked beyond belief, Angela wildly struggled to no avail against Severus' vice-like hold.

"Now, this is a most unexpected surprise," Ewan said, frowning. "I did say you would be rewarded for your services, but this - this is taking quite a liberty."

Unfazed, Severus merely shrugged. "Malfoy said she needed all the experience she could get."

Ewan's brown eyes widened. "So getting it on like wild dogs is some form of experience? How does she manage not to live in utter fear of you and such advances?"

"Quite simple really," Severus broadly smirked, lazily waving his wand to button her blouse.

He pulled away, effortlessly fixed his trousers, and smoothed down her rumpled skirt. Holding her breath, Angela had not move, still too rigidly fearful of what might happen.

Stepping toward the door, positioning himself between her and Ewan, Severus turned to face Angela, his wand drawn and pointing at her temple, his black eyes locked with hers. "Obliviate!"

Sucking in a deep breath, Angela rapidly blinked, slightly faltering in her stance as she raised her hand to her head. "Oh excuse me, sir. I've a bit of a sharp headache coming on."

Jerking his head toward the back room, Severus curtly answered, "There's a potion in the left cupboard, bottom shelf, though, I do believe I told you to consume a more substantial breakfast than tea."

"Yes, sir," Angela replied meekly, quickly escaping through the door.

No sooner was she out of sight when her legs gave way and she collapsed directly on the floor, locking her shaking hands together and pressing her ear to the door to listen.

"Most impressive," Ewan said, sounding in awe of Severus and what he'd just witnessed. "Seems I keep underestimating your cunning and skill as a half-blood. Though, I do wonder, in your so-called experiences with her, are you utilizing a potion to help or is she actually climaxing on her own?"

Covering her own mouth to keep her squeals muffled, Angela could hear the deadpan expression in Severus' voice and knew his arms were crossed as he haughtily boasted. "No potions, all perfected skill. I would not consider it a thoroughly complete job if she didn't at least reap the benefits of my proficient abilities."

"Hmm, yes," grinned Ewan, his voice dripping with a contemptible lechery. "There is a deeply satisfying excitement about bringing it out of them, against their will, isn't there?"

Jumping to her feet, Angela knew that was her cue to stop Severus from casting the killing curse on the spot. It would never do have Severus end up in Azkaban for murder. She hurried back into the room, running her fingers through her curls and forcing a false smile.

"That's much better. The potion was just where you said," she announced. "So Ewan, was there something you, um needed?"

"Oh, right. Gwen needed more cough potion for Anson and a bruise-healing paste. I decided I would fetch them myself and see how you were getting on." Ewan closed the distance between them and reaching out gently caressed her cheek.

She clapped her hands together just in time to cover the low growl from Severus. "She's in luck! We've got some freshly made - just last week."

Quickly scurrying away from his loathsome touch, Angela collected the requested items. "Sweet little tyke can take three doses of this a day and it should remedy that cough within a day or two."

Once he pocketed them, he offered her a sly grin. "Only two more days, my dearest. Are you excited?"

"Ahh, a bundle of nerves mostly," she confessed.

"No need for that, all will be revealed and happily welcomed in good time," he mused before leaning in and kissing her.

Highly irritated, Severus impatiently cleared his throat. "We have several more potions to complete. They won't brew themselves."

Headed for the door, Ewan stopped and turned, sneering at him. "Snape? From here forward, you can dispense from any furthering of your experience giving. My generosity in sharing has now ended where she is concerned. "

The moment the door shut, there was a flurry of garbled hexes flung upon the door by an enraged Severus. It was the sight of Angela's shaking shoulders that stopped him and he quickly moved to enfold her in his arms. He frantically searched for something comforting to say as her whole body was soon racked with sobs.

Attempting to brush the curls from her face, his face lit into a mischievous grin. "Really, Angela, if I had not known better, I would have truly believed you, and more importantly he bought every word of it. That was a flawless performance, my little witch."

Severus felt a sharp punch in the chest when she pulled away and he finally realized she was actually laughing, not crying.

"Yours was a pretty impressive grand finale as well, knowing we were about to be barged in upon," she said, hitting his arm with her admonishment.

"Wild thestrals could not stop me, in regards to you," he answered, his deep timbre as smug sounding as ever.

Angela sighed. "Good to know. Now can I have my knickers back? Or do I get a second lesson for the afternoon?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, staring downward at her. "Me thinks the cheeky witch requires another lesson…."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, well some gratuitous smut found its way in before the plot thickens! Fast thinking in a terrible situation, huh? That was a close one! Hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
